Un espíritu entre mounstros
by Gabrielito
Summary: (Historia completa) Kurumi Tokisaki el peor espiritu que existe, fue transportada por un pequeño error de una de las amigas de shidou a un nuevo mundo, plagado de monstruos que solo desean matar a todos los seres humanos... lo que ella quiere saber es... ¿cómo volver a casa? (Mantendra el Canon)
1. Prologo

**Prólogo: un viaje por error.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todo los derechos a sus creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

_"Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

_("Hola"_= inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán con este tipo de letra, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

_"Hola"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*hola*= suplanta las comillas, es para no confundirlas "" con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

"**Hola"**= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola"= voz de seres no vivos.

…

**Pov narrador**

...

Era una mañana muy tranquila con los cantos de las aves que se escuchan a través de las miles y miles de ventanas sobre una ciudad, en la cual con una simple mirada podríamos decir que es una ciudad común como cualquier otra.

Sin embargo, mirando más detalladamente, podremos apreciar que en algunas estructuras se encuentra uno que otro defecto y que decir de que la ciudad está situada en lo que sería un cráter gigante.

A pesar de poder verse como algo común, a excepción del cráter, estos defectos no fueron ocasionados con el tiempo o por algún error de cálculo de los obreros al realizar la obra.

Más bien fueron ocasionados por algo bastante usual, y al mismo tiempo, bastante inusual.

El culpable de estos tipos de desastre se encuentran en una casa común y corriente, y aunque parezca mentira, hay 5 de los actuales 11 culpables.

¿Por qué mejor no acercar la cabeza un poco más y ver que es lo que está pasando en aquella casa que tanta intriga les dejó? Vamos averiguarlo.

…

…

…

…_"¿como terminé en esto?..."_

Como podemos ver un joven, con nomás de 17 años de edad, esta pensando profundamente del porqué se encuentra ahora mismo sentado con un plato en la mesa acompañado con 1 tenedor, un cuchillo y una cuchara por si da el acaso, además, de un vaso vacío que está esperando de algún líquido que sea capaz de ser bebido por algún ser vivo.

A pesar de ver a ese muchacho con la vestimenta usual de la escuela secundaria Raizen, ahora mismo al ser sábado en plena primavera, llevaba una remera manga corta de color azul, esté hace juego con su cabello corto liso y su clásico flequillo, unas zapatillas negras con cordones blancos y un pantalón corto de color marrón claro.

Uno pensaría que él está esperando el almuerzo pacientemente, pero si nos fijamos en sus ojos color marrones solo podríamos describir la palabra *Caos*, así es, a pesar de que él tiene un enfoque tranquilo, su mente está desesperada en tomar el control y salir huyendo lo más rápido posible de allí.

Sin embargo, su corazón está haciendo imposible el uso del razonamiento para moverse, ya que claro huyendo lo único que haría es causar dolor a alguien o, en otro caso, que el sufra mucho dolor en unos minutos de haber cruzado la puerta hacia la calle.

"¡SE ME ESTA QUEMANDO EL BIFE!"

Esa voz que proviene de la cocina es de una chica desesperada, ella tiene los ojos rojos, cabello muy largo de un color coral claro, que además, está atado con dos cintas negras de cada lado de su cabeza formando dos coletas bastantes lindas, ella lleva una camisa blanca y una falda negra, su ropa está tapada por un delantal de cocina.

Esa chica se llama Itsuka Kotori, que actualmente está apagando el fuego donde estaba situado una sartén que contenía un bife pasado de cocción.

"…Están seguras de que… *Uff*…"

Él adolecentes suspiró y luego aclaró su garganta para hablar.

"¿…Eh.. Están.. Están seguras de querer seguir con esto chicas?. No es necesario arruinar la que queda de la mañana por una a.. absurda co…competición."

Volviendo a la mesa, el aparentemente único hombre de la casa, cuyo nombre es Itsuka Shidou hermano de Itsuka Kotori, no sigue muy conforme con la decisión de sus compañeras, incluso a él se le escucha con una pizca de miedo en su tono de voz, lo cual es comprensible, ya que si él no las convence de parar con esta ridícula competición solo van a terminar quemando la casa o obligarlo a comer algo posiblemente radioactivo o venenoso (en palabras más simple algo incomible).

"Kuku, por supuesto que seguiremos con esta batalla que hará que tu lengua descarada quede dormida… ¡por el sabor gratificante de mi glorioso alimento creado por los mismísimos dioses!"

Esa fue la voz de una chica que lleva una sonrisa que dice *aquí estoy* a los siete vientos, tiene el cabello anaranjado con una trenza en su cabeza, ojos celeste como el cielo y al igual que Kotori lleva un delantal de cocina, el delantal cubre una remera blanca común y un pantalón rojo que cubre todo su muslo.

La última frase la dijo levantando ambas manos al aire, por algún motivo el sol la iluminó cuando ella levantó los brazos.

"Traducción. Seguiremos compitiendo y voy a darte comida que hice con mis manos a pesar de no saber cocinar nada."

Ahora mismo estás muy confundido del porqué aquella chica de tener una gran sonrisa en el rostro pasó a tener una cara que no dice absolutamente nada.

¿Que como es posible esto?, muy simple, son hermanas posiblemente gemelas, que si las pones en un espejo se te resultará difícil saber cual es cual.

Pero en este caso es bastante sencillo, con solo ver la expresión en el rostro de una ya sabes quien es quien y incluso sabrías quien es quien aunque pongan la misma expresión, eso es posible por qué una (afortunadamente) es más dotada en cuerpo femenino que la otra (desgraciadamente).

La más dotada, me estoy refiriendo a la del pecho más grande, tiene el mismo color y el mismo estilo de cabello que su hermana, la única diferencia es que su trenza va hacia abajo, sus ojos son igual de celeste que el de su hermana y lleva una remera manga corta de color violeta que dice *I love you*, unos pantalones cortos de color rosado y al igual que las anteriores chicas, todo lo cubre un delantal de cocina.

A la menos dotada se le apagó la luz solar y apretó los dientes y sus manos formaron un puño, bajó los brazos y miró señalando a su hermana gemela con los ojos llorosos y sin pupilas.

"¡Agh, Yuzuru mis labios no pronunciaron eso!"

Ella volvió a tener su mirada *ganadora* y dejó de señalar a su hermana.

"Además, si sé cocinar, solo que mi esclavo tiene que preparar esos manjares diarios para que él no se sienta inútil por alguien tan perfecta como yo."

Por lo que dijo la hermana más activa, su hermana se llama Yuzuru, se puede apreciar que son como el agua y el aceite, la actitud de esta es bastante enérgica y se ve que tiene un gran ego, además, la con menor pecho usa palabras que contienen un vocabulario más viejo, pero que da a entender lo que quiere dar a saber.

"Mentira. Kaguya estuvo toda la noche mirando y leyendo sobre cualquier receta."

Yuzuru dio a entender que su contraparte se llama Kaguya, la personalidad de Yuzuru es muy calmada y tranquila, tal parece que ella describe la frase antes de decirla, la razón por ahora es desconocida y su voz es bastante monótona.

"Conclusión. Kaguya no sabe cocinar"

Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa pequeña pero notable en su rostro, al parecer solo quería jugar con su hermana molestándola un poco, pero no se sabe cuando bromea o cuando dice algo con sarcasmo, al parecer su tono de voz no cambia por más emocionada o triste que ella este.

Ahora vemos a Kaguya que está con un puchero en su cara y sus ojos parecen que en cualquier momento puedan salirse de sus cuencas, ella no está muy feliz por lo que dijo su hermana.

"¡Por que tu-!

"Ara~ara~ por fin entiendo el porqué empataban en cada competencia."

Esa voz que tiene un toque como sensual por así decirlo, proviene de una chica que tiene un ojo de un color rojo muy intenso y el otro está tapado por su flequillo, aunque poco notable se ve un pequeño destello amarillo entremedio.

Su pelo es de color negro como la noche y lleva un vestido de color negro, se podría decir que es una gótica, al igual que las demás chicas, lleva un delantal de cocina.

Kaguya se recompuso y aclaró su voz con una toz, luego puso ambas manos en sus caderas.

"Kuku no nos subestimes Kurumi Tokisaki, pronto verás lo que las hermanas Yamai son capaces de hacer y te tragaras esas palabras, ¡te advierto que tu orgullo será destruido!"

Kaguya nos dijo el nombre de aquella chica con colores de ojos bastantes peculiares, Kurumi Tokisaki y por lo que pudimos escuchar están compitiendo contra las hermanas *Yamai*

Llamarlo *competición* sería algo inapropiado para lo que están haciendo, esto es una competición de 5 contra 1 lo cual es bastante injusto… para las otras 5 por qué ella-

"Muu vas a ver Kurumi, Shidou va a estar comiendo toda la comida que nosotras le hagamos, somos muchos mas que tu Kurumi"

Si giramos la cabeza hacia la izquierda podemos escuchar una voz bastante infantil, pero aún así es la voz de una chica que está en sus 17 años de edad con el pelo largo de color púrpura oscuro y ojos bastantes raros, sus ojos en la parte superior son de un color morado oscuro y en la parte inferior es una mezcla de amarillo y rosa.

Ella es extremadamente hermosa y a pesar de estar en pleno sábado lleva el uniforme de la E.S Raizen que lo cubre un delantal de cocina.

"Muu vas a atyrmñnqr perdlmd-"

"¡Tohka deja de comerte la ensalada!"

Ese fue el gritó de Kotori, que está justificado, ya que está chica de nombre Tohka se está devorando los condimentos para la receta que esta destinada para que las chicas creen un delicioso plató.

Para cuándo Tohka dejó de comer fue tarde, se terminó casi toda la ensalada preparada. Kotori se agarró la frente y negó con la cabeza, se soltó la frente y dejó ver una sonrisa forzada.

"Ahhh… olvídalo solo intentémoslo desde cero, aún tenemos los suficientes ingredientes para hacer otra ensalada."

Aunque lamentablemente unos de los bifes fue quemado y la mayoría de vegetales fueron consumido por Tohka, no dejaría que esto las detenga.

"Apoyo. Ese es el espíritu Kotori"

"Kuku sigo sin entender el porqué Tohka tiene un agujero negro en el estómago"

"Muu… O-Oye eso es por qué soy un espíritu"

"Mentira. Nosotros también lo somos"

"Eee-ettoo…"

Hasta que por fin se dijo, las 5 chicas que están en esa casa son Espíritus, seres que aparecen luego de un terremoto espacial (básicamente una explosión).

Para resumir, luego de que un espíritu aparece, el muchacho llamado Itsuka Shidou tiene el deber de sellar los poderes de los espíritus mediante un beso, una habilidad que hasta él desconoce de porque la posee.

Fue sellando los poderes de cada espíritu, aunque parezca algo sencillo no lo es, literalmente tuvo que morir para lograrlo, fue olvidado por todo el mundo, fue secuestrado, apuñalado, perseguido por todos sus amigos y gente desconocida, etc.

Para agregarle más salsa al asunto, él tuvo que enamorar a cada espíritu para lograr sellar sus poderes, de no ser así, no podría sellarlos.

Pero hay un espíritu el cuál él no a podido sellar sus poderes.

Tu pensarías que debe estar escondido en alguna parte del mundo para evitarlo, debe estar causando destrucción alrededor de algún país o debe estar planeado algún ataque a Shidou…

Pero la realidad es que esta a solo unos metros de este, y si, lo has adivinado, su nombre es Kurumi Tokisaki que está compitiendo contra las otras 5 espíritus sobre la elaboración de comida.

Ella no se dejó sellar, pero no fue porque no quiera una vida pacifica o no querer perder sus poderes, ella no quiere ser sellada ya que quiere asesinar al primer espíritu que hace 30 años ocasionó el mayor desastre en la tierra, mató a +150 mil personas y no solo eso, también convirtió a otros seres humanos en espíritus, quitando sus recuerdos para solo crear destrucción en donde quiera que aquellos Ex-humanos aparezcan.

Kurumi, gracias a su Ángel Zafkiel, puede regresar en el tiempo para así cumplir su objetivo de asesinar al primer espíritu, sin embargo, necesita *comer* a Shidou para lograrlo, ya que dentro de él se encuentra los poderes de todos los espíritus que selló.

Con ese poder, Kurumi podría viajar 30 años al pasado para hacerle frente a el primer espíritu.

Ella es el Peor espíritu ya que *consumió* a +10 mil personas, fue porque necesita el tiempo de los demás para poder seguir viviendo y usar sus habilidades, a pesar de que a los únicos humanos que asesinó fueron violadores o asesinos, sigue siendo alguien peligrosa ya que no dudaría en apretar el gatillo de su arma contra alguien.

Entonces, ¿Por qué está tan cerca de Shidou en ese momento?, si su objetivo es comerlo, ¿Por qué Shidou no corre?, pues veras, la razón-

"¡Nushi-Sama!"

Ups, otra vez fui cortado, esta vez por el ruido de una puerta abierta y el sonido alegre de una joven con un gran pecho que rebotó al entrar.

Tiene los ojos dorados y decir que su pelo rubio es largo sería quedarse corto, a pesar de estar trenzado, su pelo le llega hasta las rodillas, lleva la misma ropa que Kotori excepto sin el delantal de cocina.

Sus ojos giran alrededor del lugar buscando algo y cuando lo encuentra no puede evitar sonreír ya que logró ver a su querido *Nushi-Sama* sentando en una silla pegada a la mesa con unos ojos llenos de miedo, él rápidamente lo cambia a una sonrisa despreocupada por la llegada de esta persona, ella no notó su anterior mirada y se dispuso a hablar.

"buenos días Nushi-Sama, Muku quería ver a su Nushi-Sama para informarle de algo increíble que descubrió Muku con su ángel Michael que sorprenderá a Nushi-Sama"

Esta *persona* nos acaba de confirmar que al igual que las otras es un espíritu y se dirige a Shidou como Nushi-Sama, tal parece que tiene un fetiche no muy común de hablar en 3ra persona.

Shidou con algo de duda y un poco de curiosidad en sus ojos, decidió preguntar el qué sería lo *increíble* que tenía a *Muku* tan entusiasmada.

"Ho, hola buenos días Mukuru me alegra verte, ¿que es lo que descubriste sobre tu ángel que es tan *increíble*?"

Shidou lo dijo con un poco de dudas, ya que de por sí el ángel de Hoshimiya Mukuru es increíble y sorprendente para cualquiera, puede teletransportarse a cualquier lugar que quiera en tan solo segundos y además puede sellar el corazón de las personas, borrar recuerdos, sellar los poderes de algún espíritu por unos segundos, etc.

¿Que sería más sorprendente de lo que puede hacer el ángel Michael asta ahora?, eso entró en la cabeza de Shidou y no saldrá hasta que averigüe qué es…

"Bueno Muku tendrá que mostrarle en otro momento a Nushi-Sama lo increíble que descubrí de mi Michael, ya que Muku quiere que solo lo sepa Nushi-Sama, será solo un secreto entre Nushi-Sama y Muku."

Decir que Shidou no quedó un poco decepcionado por no saber lo que tenía en la cabeza Mukuru, estaría mintiendo pero va a respetar la decisión de Mukuru, lo que el chico menos quiere es molestarla y hacer que la tierra se detenga por su culpa de no aguantarse la curiosidad, como dice el dicho *La curiosidad mato al gato*.

"bien, esta bien Mukuru lo veremos más tarde, además, no creo que pueda moverme de este lugar Jeje…"

Mukuru amplió un poco sus ojos y miró, a la mesa, hay un plató vacío con unos cubiertos y un vaso que al igual que el plató está vacío, ella al mirar esto no pudo evitar preguntar del porqué.

"¿Por qué Nushi-Sama no puede moverse para irse con Muku?..."

Mukuru por fin prestó atención a su entorno, ella vio a Kotori que estaba regañando a Tohka por alguna razón y al lado de estas dos pasaba Kaguya para buscar algo en la nevera, tal parece que es algún tipo de carne.

"…¿Porque las chicas de Nushi-Sama están en la cocina? Muku esta confundida ¿no debería estar Nushi-Sama cocinando?"

Shidou se le apareció un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por el comentario de Mukuru, *Las chicas de Nushi-Sama*, pero él se recuperó rápidamente y le explicó en la situación en la que está.

"*Uff*..., ayer al atardecer en la escuela pasó lo siguiente…"

_(- "y recuerden la tarea la tienen que presentar el siguiente lunes sin falta"_

_"por supuesto Tama-Sensei"_

_Ese fue el saludo de despedida de sus alumnos a su maestra que le apodaron Tama, cuyo nombre completo es Tamae Okamine, una profesora de la E.S Raizen._

_Ella tiene el pelo marrón claro que combina con sus ojos marrones, su atuendo es un vestido rosa, que en los bordes del pecho asta el cuello son de color blanco._

_Los chicos salieron del salón, algunos se detuvieron para hablar con personas de otros cursos. Paseando por los pasillos de la escuela, están charlando Shidou y Tohka._

_"Genial, a disfrutar de este fin de semana, parece que fue ayer cuando fue lunes, ¿No lo crees Tohka?"_

_"Muu la escuela junto a Shidou se pasa siempre volando."_

_"Jajá… Está bien, Tohka tenemos que comprar algo para cenar hoy a la noche, ¿que te gustaría cenar hoy?"_

_"Muu toda comida que hagas siempre es deliciosa Shidou."_

_"Gracias Tohka, pero gustaría saber que-"_

_"¡Muu me encantaría pan horneado para esta noche!"_

"_…me lo imaginé...__"_

_Como podemos observar el chico junto a la chica, son los característicos Shidou y Tohka, ellos se disponían a salir de la escuela y esperar a la salida de las hermanas *Yamai*, tienen pensando irse juntos a su respectiva casa._

_Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela Shidou y Tohka vieron una cara bastante familiar, aunque la reacción de uno fue una sonrisa, la reacción del otro fue un ceño fruncido, no creo que sea necesario explicar cuál fue la reacción de Shidou y de Tohka_

_"he buenas tardes Origami"_

_"Era imposible que la tarde estuviera tan tranquila Tobiichi Origami…"_

_"Hola Shidou y Yatogami Tohka, solo quería saludar a Shidou antes de que parta a su casa."_

_Esta chica con el nombre de Origami Tobiichi es una estudiante de aproximadamente 17 años, la cual al igual que Tohka lleva el conjunto de ropa escolar femenina de Raizen, su pelo es blanco como el cielo y sus ojos son celestes oscuros…_

_A pesar de recibir esa *cálida* bienvenida por parte Tohka, tal parece que a Origami no le importo demasiado o trata de mostrar que no le importa en absoluto, es como si sus emociones se hallan apagado desde que se levantó en el día._

_Ella, al igual que Tohka, es un espíritu que fue sellado por Shidou hace algún tiempo, su historia quizás la cuente en otro momento_

_"En algo Tohka tiene razón, ahora que lo pienso Origami tu estuviste muy callada en el transcurso de la clase, ¿te pasó algo malo?"_

_Shidou lo dijo con una cara que mostraba preocupación, ya que es raro la actitud de ella, es común que Origami trate de estar pegada a Shidou el mayor tiempo posible y discutir con Tohka con cosas triviales, como por ejemplo: el porqué se apegó a su brazo o el porqué estaba revisando su casillero, etc._

_Uno pensaría que esa obsesión es insana y se alejaría de esa persona de inmediato, pero Shidou es alguien con un corazón más grande que su cabeza, por lo tanto no piensa antes de actuar la mayoría del tiempo_

_"No, solo decidí dejar en paz a Shidou por ser el último día de la semana"_

_"Muu al fin comprendes que-"_

_"Ya que pasarás todo el fin de semana conmigo."_

_Uno no sabría decir si lo dijo en tono de broma o enserio, su tono de voz no cambia al igual que cierta hermana *Yamai*, sin embargo, cuando se trata de Shidou, Origami lo dice todo enserio, muy enserio._

_Luego de escuchar esas palabras el pobre joven quedó con los ojos como platos por escuchar tal declaración sin la más mínima vergüenza, su cara está un poco roja pero nada que no pudiera manejar… por el momento._

_"Eh…¡¿eh?!"_

_"¡T-Tobiichi Origami como te atreves-!"_

_"Shidou no te preocupes, ya me aprendí todas las posibles poses que haremos en mi habitación esta noche."_

_De nuevo sin ningún signo de vergüenza, Origami dijo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, parece que está chica hizo un pacto con el diablo para no mostrar ni la más mínima emoción, lastimosamente para nuestro joven de aquí fue suficiente y su cara se tiñó de rojo._

_"¡MUU TOBIICHI ORIGAMI!"_

_"Shidou si no te interesa por la forma natural, tengo vaselina para-"_

_"Saludar. Buenas Maestra Origami, Tohka-San y Shidou-San."_

_"Kuku, mis saludos a mis compañeros que con honor llamo amigos."_

_Como si un botón para detener una bomba hubiese sido presionado, las hermanas *Yamai* entraron en escena justo en el momento indicado. Tohka estaba lista para saltar encima de Origami para romperle los dientes._

_Shidou, recobrando un poco su compostura y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo por las palabras de Origami, dio media vuelta para poder ver de frente a las hermanas *Yamai*._

_"H-Hola Kaguya y Yuzuru, ¿como les fue hoy en su clase?"_

_"Kuku, para la suerte de la profeta, no dio ningún tipo de recado para realizar en estos dos días, sino enfrentaría la furia de la gran Kaguya."_

_"Traducción. La maestra no nos dio tarea para este fin de semana, si lo hacía Kaguya se pondría a llorar en su habitación."_

_"que-¡yo nunca dije eso Yuzuru!"_

_Luego de unas risas la situación incómoda que se había generado desapareció, caminaron a la casa de las espíritus y Origami acompañándolos, en el medio del camino el bolsillo de Shidou vibró._

_Uno pensaría que era su celular recibiendo un mensaje o llamada, a pesar de que no estén muy alejados de la realidad, era un dispositivo completamente diferente._

_Se parecía a un auricular de color rojo emitiendo un leve pitido, ese era el dispositivo que permitía a Shidou contactarse con la nave Fraxinus y la asociación Ratatoskr, una compañía dedicada a proteger y salvar a los espíritus._

_Shidou sacó ese pequeño auricular y se lo colocó en la oreja izquierda para entablar una conversación con su comandante de la nave de Fraxinus._

_"Hola aquí Shidou."_

_"Shidou te tengo un encargo para la casa."_

_Esa vos femenina que pertenecía a una niña de no más de 15 años de edad era ni más ni menos la comandante de Fraxinus, Itsuka Kotori._

_A pesar de ser difícil de creer, ella era la actual comandante y la que ayudaba a Shidou a enamorar los espíritus para lograr salvarlos._

_"¿Un encargo?, ¿a que te refieres Kotori?"_

_"Lo que pasa Shidou es que nos quedamos con poca comida en la nevera y alacena, necesitamos que las llenes."_

_"Claro Kotori ni bien llegue a casa para agarrar mi billetera, iré a-"_

_"O si, sabía que se me olvidaría de decírtelo, antes de que te vayas al colegio me tome la molestia de llenar tu billetera y dejarla en tu mochila, de nada."_

_Shidou abrió los ojos más de lo debido y rápidamente revisó los bolsillos de su mochila, para su alivio, en el bolsillo más pequeño se encontraba la billetera de color marrón claro de Shidou._

_Respondió con mucho miedo, ya que al no saber de eso cualquiera en el almuerzo pudo haber robado la billetera de Shidou._

_"¡Kotori en que pensabas pudieron haberme robado en medio del colegio!"_

_"Si, si, pero no lo hicieron, solo ve y compra lo que tengas que comprar."_

_Cerrando sus ojos y moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, Shidou se limitó a sonreír y decir las siguientes palabras con un tono de vos militar._

_"Por supuesto, déjemelo a mí pequeña comandante."_

_"eh-o-oye tu no me llames así, solo dime Kotori."_

_Él al saber que tocó un nervio de su comandante no pudo evitar reírse por la actitud de su hermana menor, ya habiéndose burlado de ella solo decidió terminar la llamada._

_"Jajaja de acuerdo Kotori, tu Oni-chan va a ir de compras."_

_"Ugh, por fin… Gracias Shidou."_

_Esas fueron las últimas palabra para que se cortará la llamada entre hermanos, Shidou se dispuso a comentarle a sus acompañantes sobre el pequeño desvío._

_"Chicas tendré que ir a comprar algunas cosas para llevar a casa, ¿me quieren esperar en casa o acompañarme?"_

_Como si hubiese sido todo preparado por las chicas, dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_"Te acompañamos."_

_Se miraron entre sí y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír… a excepción de Origami que ni una sonrisa lleva y Yuzuru lleva una sonrisa diminuta pero no saldrá más que eso._

_…_

**_/Time Skip\_**

…

_"__Kotori no me dijo que quería comprar para tener en la nevera… sus palabras fueron *llenar la nevera*, supongo que cualquier cosa estará bien__"_

_Ese fue el pensamiento del muchacho llamado Shidou, él está debatiendo que comprar ya que su hermana no especificó el qué, tendrá que decidir él y las chicas que están ahora mismo dentro de un súper-mercado_

_"Bueno chicas, ¿que les gustaría cenar hoy y para los próximos días?"_

_Se vieron pensantes por un momento ya que era una pregunta sencilla, sin embargo, para la palabras de Shidou *próximos días* sería lo más seguro una semana entera._

_Sin embargo, una de ellas ya pensó en lo que quería comer para estos días._

_"¡Pan Horneado!"_

_"¿eso siquiera es considerado comida?...__ esta bien Tohka tendrás tu querido pan horneado, ¿las demás?_

_Mientras Tohka saltaba de alegría y las personas la miraban con confusión, las otras chicas aún no sabían que elegir, hasta que los labios de Origami se movieron._

_"Ramen estaría bien."_

_Un plato sencillo y fácil de preparar, un clásico en Japón, que se puede combinar con cualquier tipo de carne o verduras de todo tipo._

_Shidou con una sonrisa, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y fijó sus miradas en las hermanas *Yamai* dándoles a entender que solo faltan ellas para elegir._

_Como de costumbre, la berserker más imperativa decidió hablar primero._

_"Kuku, esclavo, deseo que compres el mejor aperitivo que tu veas en estos árboles de alimentos para luego, bajo mi juicio, para decidir si los transportaremos a nuestro hogar o no."_

_Shidou trato de entender las palabras de Kaguya y se hizo una idea de lo que trata de decir, pero justo cuando él iba a hablar la hermana pechugona interrumpió, como si fuera una maldición, tuvo que dar a entender lo que dijo su querida hermana despechugada._

_"Traducción. Shidou-San no se nada de todo estos productos elige algo por mi."_

_"¡o-oye yo nunca dije-!"_

_"Petición. Por favor elige algo por mi también Shidou-San."_

_Luego de esas palabras Yuzuru sonrió a Kaguya, está última con sorpresa solo pudo devolver la sonrisa, sabiendo que estaban en la misma condición que su hermana._

_Shidou, escuchando el final del escándalo de las hermanas gemelas*tosió* para llamar la atención de todas las chicas._

_"bien, si ya está todo decidido, vamos primero por el ramen y algunas verduras, ¿qué les parece?"_

_Todas asintieron y empezaron a caminar atrás de Shidou para guiarse, sin embargo solo fueron las hermanas *Yamai*, Tohka y Origami están pegadas al brazo del chico._

_Tohka por el brazo derecho y Origami por el izquierdo, enviando miradas de muerte una con la otra, bueno más bien Tohka miraba a muerte a Origami._

_Shidou acostumbrado a la mirada de la gente y a estas situaciones en general, él solo siguió caminando._

_Cuando dio la vuelta en la siguiente sesión, vio a alguien que lo dejó incapaz de moverse._

_Tohka y Origami se separaron del brazo del sellador de espíritus para ponerse enfrenté de él, pronto las hermanas *Yamai* hicieron lo mismo._

_Su reaccionar está justificado, ya que a solo unos 3 metros estaba *Nightmare*, más conocida por ellos como Tokisaki Kurumi, el espíritu más peligroso que existe a tan solo unos pasos de ellos._

_Pero algo era inusual, la *peor espíritu* aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Shidou y compañía, la razón era simple… está agachada mirando y eligiendo una marca de mayonesa…_

_Si, tal parece que Kurumi consideraba más importante ese mejunje que ellos mismos._

_Pero en realidad solo no los había notado ya que su cabeza estaba más ocupada en asuntos matemáticos por sus comprar._

_Si uno observa bien lleva una canasta con pollo, fideos y algunas zanahorias y brócoli._

_Las espíritus claramente no notaron nada de esto, ellas solo veían a Kurumi con ojos afilados, Tohka fue la primera en romper este silencio._

_"Kurumi porque estas aquí ¿vienes a matar a Shidou o a las personas?"_

_Tohka preguntó esto con un tono bajó para que no escucharán las demás personas su conversación._

_*Nightmare* por ser llamada por su nombre miró con curiosidad hacia su derecha y se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al ver a las espíritus y a Shidou, normalmente ellos están en camino hacia su casa luego de la escuela._

_"Ara~ara~ que sorpresa verlos aquí, nunca pasan a esta hora de la tarde, me lleve un pequeño susto."_

_Kurumi levantó su espalda para estar en toda su altura y agarró un paquete de mayonesa y puso el mejunje en su canasto._

_Tohka al no recibir respuesta a su pregunta, se lo dio a recordar de nuevo a Kurumi._

_"Muu aún no responde a mi pregunta."_

_Kurumi hace una expresión de confusión y luego abre un poco el ojo derecho_

_"fufú~ si estuviera aquí para devorar~ a Shidou-San ya sabría que vendrían, pero les estoy diciendo enserio, me sorprende verlos aquí."_

_Origami se cansó de tanta *palabrería* de Kurumi, ella ataco directo en el punto._

_"¿Que demonios haces Kurumi?"_

_Kurumi solo cerró su ojos un poco y dio una expresión de tristeza falsa, pero se dio cuenta de algo, la expresiones de las espíritus no eran falsas._

"_Enserio, ellos se están preguntando porque estoy aquí, bueno más bien ellas, ¿no vieron mi canasta?, cómo sea mi original no necesita que le traigas problemas… __Ara~ara… si lograran abrir un poco esos ojitos, no ven que estoy comprando comida."_

_Todas se quedaron desconcertadas por las palabras de Tokisaki, una pregunta está en la mente de la hermana *Yamai* mejor dotada._

_"Pregunta.¿ No se supone que tu te alimentas con el tiempo de tus víctimas…?"_

_La cara de Kurumi al escuchar la palabra víctimas, cambió de tranquilo a un ceño fruncido muy ligeramente el cual ninguna notó, no es que ella mate a gente por qué si, es necesario para conservar su vida, además, asesina a personas de corazón impuro._

_"Uhm~ agradecería que no menciones eso, pero para saciar tu curiosidad. No, necesito alimentos para mantenerme viva, también beber agua para hidratarme. Es obvio, como todo ser vivo, ustedes también lo hacen."_

_Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, cuatro segundos así fue hasta llegar hasta los quince segundos, donde una risa de Kaguya resonó en los pasillos, pronto se tapó la boca y habló con una voz bajá._

_"Kuku, quien se creía tal mentira descarada, *Nightmare* el peor espíritu realizando una actividad como cualquier persona normal."_

_Ella lo decía lo más bajó posible ya que sabía que las personas no se tenían que enterar de la existencia de espíritus, pero al escuchar las palabras de Kurumi, Kaguya no pudo evitar tener que decírselo, era una imagen que nunca se imaginó de *Nightmare*._

_Por supuesto, a Kurumi no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia, es más su ceño se frunció un poco mas, su voz era más fría pero no perdió su toque sensual._

_" Uhm… No se que te causa tanta gracia, sigo siendo un ser vivo, es más que obvio que necesito alimentarme y no solo *alimentarme*."_

_"Pff Jajajajaja"_

_La risa de una chica venía de él bolsillo de Shidou, tal parece que Kotori escuchó toda la conversación y ella no pudo evitar reírse._

_Shidou sacó el auricular del bolsillo y su sorpresa de escuchar a Kotori por su auricular como si fuera un altavoz fue grande ya que no se le había informado de que podía hacer eso, además era muy raro que su hermana se riera de esa manera en su modo comandante._

_"JAJA ESTOY LLORANDO, ¡POR FAVOR DILO OTRA VEZ POR FAVOR!"_

_Kurumi frunció el ceño ahora bastante notable, lo cual era una mala señal, Shidou notó eso, en seguida trató de hacer calmar a las chicas para que dejen de molestar a Kurumi._

_"Oigan chicas por favor ya-"_

_"Pregunta. Y tus clones que comen ¿pasto?, veo que llevas muy poca comida para la cantidad de clones que tienes."_

_Eso se puede tomar como una ofensa, y más aunque el tono de voz de Yuzuru es serio, se podría decir que se está burlando de *Nightmare*._

_Sin embargo, Yuzuru de verdad le causaba curiosidad el saber qué comía sus clones, ¿los clones necesitan comer?, ¿si la Kurumi verdadera se llena todas estarán llenas?_

_Esas preguntas pasaban por la inocente mente de Yuzuru pero solo causó que Kotori y Kaguya se rieran mucho más fuerte, es más si prestas mejor el odio en el auricular de Shidou se pueden escuchar otras voces de fondo riéndose de Kurumi._

_*Nightmare* ahora que estaba totalmente con el ceño fruncido, su voz se elevó mucho más que lo esta acostumbrada y su sensual tono casi se desvaneció._

_"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, basta ustedes dejen de reírse, como si fuera algo del otro mundo el comer y beber!"_

_A Tohka y Origami no les parecía un asunto de risa, por lo que dejaron que la situación continúe y se calme sola._

_Shidou no sabía dónde meterse, no le parecía nada gracioso el tema de Kurumi, es más, si lo hubiese sabido de antemano la hubiese invitado a comer a cualquier lado._

_El pensaba que Kurumi no tenía la necesidad de ingerir alimentos como el resto ya que siempre habla de devorar el tiempo de los demás._

_"JAJAJA O-OYE YUZURU ¡PREGÚNTALE SI ELLA RETROCEDE EL TIEMPO CADA VES QUE SE LE QUEMA LA COMIDA!"_

_Eso fue como llenar un vaso de agua y seguir poniendo agua adentro, ¿Ella abusar de algo en lo que es casi experta, por favor?, Kurumi perdió toda la paciencia que tenía y su voz ya no tenía ese toque sensual y grito algo que hizo que Kotori se calle instantáneamente._

_"¡LO DICE LA QUE NO SABE QUE SE LE PONE AGUA PARA DERRETIR EL CHOCOLATE!"_

_Todo se quedaron mudos, de las cosas más raras que hayan vivido una de esas es escuchar a Kurumi dar un grito con furia._

_"E-eh yo n-"_

_"¡CUALQUIERA NOTARIA QUE NO SON HERMANOS DE SANGRE!"_

_Bum… recuerdan como las hermanas *Yamai* desactivaron la bomba de Tohka y Origami, bueno Kurumi la activó de nuevo._

_Está última respiró hondo y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara para luego barrer las cenizas que dejó la bomba._

_"fufú~, ¿dónde se fue tu risa?"_

_"Como te-porque dices eso"_

_"Ara~ara, mi lengua se movió sola, pero si quieres saber, lo digo por qué aquí Shidou-San es un chef de 5, es una pena que su pequeña hermanita no sepa ni hacer fideos instantáneos. Tranquila, Algún día les enseñaré a como hervir el agua."_

_Shidou, aprovechando la conmoción de las chicas, se acercó a Kurumi para hablarle en un tono que solo podían escuchar ellos dos._

_"oye, Kurumi creo que deberías parar, solo es una broma."_

_Shidou sabe del objetivo de Kurumi, pero perdió la mayor parte de su miedo al saber que esta chica lo salvó 204 veces, él lleva un poco de miedo y ansiedad al verla, pero ya no es nada a comparación de antes._

_Kurumi movió su ojo a la dirección de Shidou y luego volvió su mirada a las chicas para dar su clásica sonrisa astuta y decirles._

_"fufú~ la única vez que Shidou-San no cocinó para comer algo, fue conmigo."_

_"Agh, Kurumi."_

_Shidou solo quería salir de este supermercado._

_Las chicas se miraron entre sí para saber que contestarle a *Nightmare*,, pero no se les ocurría nada… pues lo que dijo Kurumi es la verdad, se juntaron para susurrar entre sí y discutiendo con una voz muy leve._

_Shidou solo suspiró y fijó su atención en Kurumi, que en este momento, lleva una sonrisa triunfadora._

_"V-vamos Kurumi, ambos sabemos que no quieres ocasionar ninguna pelea… ¿verdad?"_

_"Ara~ara~ Shidou-San solo quería devolverles el golpe, no te preocupes, me detendré cuando vea que ya no aguanten mis burlas fufú~."_

_Luego de susurrarle a Shidou, Kurumi volvió su atención a las chicas, vio como Tohka, que llevaba un puchero en su cara, se acercó con el aparato de Fraxinus (el auricular) para que luego escuchar_

_"Escucha *Nightmare*, te propongo una competencia."_

_Kurumi se molestó mínimamente por su apodo pero lo dejó pasar y respondió._

_"Oooh~ ¿la cual sería?"_

_"prepararemos mañana en nuestra casa comida para Shidou, el llevara un dispositivo que cuando la pruebe mostrará el porcentaje de cuánto le gustó, el ganador tendrá una cita con el a solas, nada de Fraxinus ni de los demás espíritus… ¿trato?"_

_Shidou amplió los ojos un poco por venderlo de esa manera, y miró a Kurumi que al notar su mirada solo formó una risita, pero agradable fue la sorpresa de Shidou cuando Kurumi levantó una mano en señal de *no te preocupes*._

_"Agh~ por más tentador que sea hacerlas comer el polvo, lamentablemente tendré que negarme, no puedo perder el tiempo en estás cosas."_

_El pensamiento de Kurumi dio una vuelta de 180° por la voz de Origami, ella dijo algo que ni las espíritus a su lado esperaban._

_"La ganadora podrá quedarse con Shidou toda la noche en su propia habitación."_

_"M-m-Muu…"_

_"K-k-k…"_

_"asombro. Maestra…"_

_"Eh-Eeh…"_

_"Ara~…"_

_Shidou tosió y esta vez de verdad, no se esperaba eso, para nada._

_Las 4 chicas Tohka, Kotori, Kaguya y Yuzuru quedaron pensando en sus respuestas, luego de un momento estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea guardando silencio con las caras un poco rojas_

_A excepción de Origami que no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento y Tohka que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro._

_"¡Muu, voy a poder dormir junto a Shidou!"_

_Esos fueron sus pensamientos, Tohka era demasiada inocente, las otras tenían otros pensamientos que no eran muy inocentes que digamos._

_Kurumi al ver que permanecieron en silencio esperando su respuesta, dio a entender que lo decían enserio, un día entero junto a Shidou y una noche entera también con él._

_Kurumi podría repetir lo de aquel día que desgraciadamente no tenía energía y fueron interrumpidos por la Nibecoils._

_Además, era una competencia que no tenía forma de perder… era perfecto, pero no era decisión *suya*._

_"fufú~, esperen un segundo."_

_Kurumi fue al baño público y se metió en su sombra, pasaron unos segundos y salió Kurumi pero con su vestido astral, ella volvió en dónde están las espíritus esperando su respuesta_

_"Pregunta. ¿Que pasó?"_

_Kurumi se lamió los labios y agarró las sus canasto._

_"Soy la original, me sorprende como tiras la vida de Shidou de esa manera, no me lo esperaba Kotori… Jiji~ acepto."_

_"Kuku, prepárate Kurumi porque vas a tragar el sabor de la derrota"_

_"Rivalidad. Vas a comer tierra"_

_Origami se quedó pensando y luego procedió a decir._

_"Podría preparar un alimento en mi casa, solo es por la costumbre de mi cocina, obvio si no ves ningún problema Kurumi."_

_"Ara~ara~ claro que no, total mi victoria ya está en la bolsa."_

_Con todo dicho, Kotori dio por realizada la competencia y apuesta_

_"Bien en ese caso, mañana a las 11:00 AM en nuestra casa, no nos enojaremos si te acobardas."_

_"fufú~ créeme no lo haré, espero el siguiente día con ansias~"_

_Shidou con una mirada al más haya, respiró hondo y reorganizo sus ideas y todos sus sentidos para dar a conocer su siguiente pregunta._

_"…¿qué?...")_

"Eso fue todo lo que pasó ayer…"

Mukuru se impresionó por lo que le dijo Shidou y se quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

Claramente su *Nushi-Sama* no estaba de buen humor, gane quien gane el tendrá consecuencias, por lo tanto Mukuru decidió hacer un espectáculo, que aunque quería hacerlo más tarde y a solas, sabe que le levantara el ánimo a Shidou que lo necesita más que nunca en este momento.

"Nushi-Sama, Muku va a contarte un poco sobre lo increíble del ángel de Muku."

"Oh… bueno una pequeña buena noticia no daña a nadie, ¿qué es Mukuru?"

Con una sonrisa Mukuru se disponía a contar a Shidou lo supuestamente *increíble* que descubrió, pero en ese mismo momento…

"Ara~ara~ y yo pensando que sería la única en devorar a Shidou-San"

Kurumi dio a conocer su presencia a Mukuru que por instinto dio un salto hacia atrás, al ver de quien se trataba, rápidamente pensó con negatividad para invocar su ángel e hizo un agujero negro en los pies de Kurumi.

Ella sin entender que pasaba dijo un pequeño-

"¿Por se hacen pequeños?..."

Para luego ser absorbida por el agujero negro, Shidou se preocupó al principio, pero luego negó con la cabeza sabiendo que Kurumi se teletransportara a de nuevo a su casa en segundos.

Aún así, suspiró y reprendió a Mukuru por actuar de esa manera tan precipitada, su tono no mostraba ninguna hostilidad hacia la chica, en realidad era un tono de empatía.

"Mukuru se que te contaron que Kurumi es muy peligrosa, pero como te dije, ella esta aquí por la competición entre las chicas."

Mukuru se mostró pensativa y luego miró, hacia abajo reconociendo su error.

"Nushi-Sama por favor perdona la torpeza de Muku, Muku olvidó que Kurumi venía hoy a la casa de Nushi-Sama."

"ya, ya, no hay problema Mukuru, se que te preocupaste por mi, solo no vuelvas hacerlo cuando ella vuelva, ¿está bien?"

Shidou dio una sonrisa de felicidad, como podría culpar a esta joven que estuvo muchos años en el espacio sin saber nada del mundo en el que vivía.

Mukuru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le respondió con entusiasmo a Shidou

"Muku le promete a Nushi-Sama no hacerlo más."

Luego de decir eso, el chirrido de la puerta principal abriéndose resonó de nuevo, por lo que se ve es uba chica con pelo blanco y un rostro inexpresivo.

"Ya llegue a su residencia, Shidou te traje mi comida hecha a mano como te prometí."

Esa era la voz de Origami y lleva sosteniendo con ambas manos una bandeja tapada con una rejilla.

Dejando la bandeja en la mesa donde está situado Shidou, ella se dispuso a ir a la cocina para ver cómo les iba a las otras, mirando alrededor no notó a Kurumi por ningún lugar, por lo que les pregunto a las demás para saber dónde estaba ella.

"¿Tokisaki Kurumi aún no llegó?"

Todas las chicas miraron alrededor dándose cuanta que ella faltaba, pusieron una mirada de confusión en el rostro, y cuando Tohka se disponía a hablar Mukuru le ganó primero aclarando lo sucedido.

"Muku la envió a otra lugar del mundo por error, Muku le pide disculpas a todos, perdonen la torpeza de Muku."

Escuchando la declaración de Mukuru, Kotori se le acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro, regalándole una sonrisa le dijo.

"No te preocupes, total ella vendrá cuando menos te lo esperes."

…Sin embargo, poco sabían que Kurumi no va a llegar a tiempo a terminar esta competencia…

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Dios mío cuantas palabras, nunca escribí tanto en mi vida, hola chicos como están, yo con las manos aturdidas jajaja**

**Rara vez yo escribo algo y hacerlo hace que no quiera escribir más, pero dejando eso de lado, yo estoy conforme con el prólogo, intente dar lo mejor de mí al describir las situaciones y me la pase pensando todo esto para poder traer un prólogo como la gente.**

**Es la primera historia que escribo y juro que la voy a terminar, lo más seguro es que actualice entre una a dos semanas pero si traeré los capítulos.**

**Espero sus Review y sin nada más que decir, ¡nos leemos luego!.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Parte 1

**Capítulo 1: impresiones y confusiones.**

**Parte 1.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola": voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

Es medio día y en una esquina de un callejón vacío, se puede ver algo muy sobrenatural adentró del callejón.

Que si alguien lo ve, no sabría decir con exactitud que es eso o incluso darle cualquier nombre.

Sin embargo, nosotros sabemos exactamente qué es lo *sobrenatural* ocasionado en el callejón.

Es una masa negra con un vórtice giratorio en esta, que dicho vórtice parece no tener fin, esto es más conocido como agujeros de gusanos o agujero negro.

Muchos científicos dicen que al entrar en estos, no puedes salir y te pasaras el resto de tu vida perdido en la oscuridad infinita.

Pero si nos fijamos bien, después de unos sietes segundos, una figura salió disparada de el agujero negro.

La figura sin lugar a dudas es una ser vivo, más bien un ser humano, que con solo mirar, cualquiera pudiera visualizar que su figura es femenina.

Este ser humano de figura femenina tiene un tono de piel blanco, su pelo es de color negro atado con dos coletas, su ojo derecho es de color rojo intenso y por una pequeña fracción de segundos se pudo notar su ojo izquierdo de color amarillo, lleva un vestido negro que se oculta detrás de un delantal de cocina, de calzado lleva medias blancas y zapatillas negras.

Así es, la chica que estamos mirando es Tokisaki Kurumi que fue escupida unos 6 metros en el aire por el agujero de gusanos, dejándola con la cabeza en dirección al suelo, al no llevar nada adentró, el agujero de gusanos desapareció.

Kurumi miró su pequeño problema, mostró una sonrisa y sin ningún esfuerzo dio una vuelta en el aire ajustando su cuerpo para que sus pies miren al suelo, para que en tan solo 2,5 segundos callera con gracia al piso de concretó.

Uno se quedaría impresionado, en primer lugar por qué una chica salió de ese agujero negro, en segundo por su habilidad de girar su cuerpo en el aire de esa manera y en tercer lugar por caer desde aproximadamente unos bueno metros totalmente ilesa.

Fue una hazaña sorprendente para cualquiera, que algún ser humano pueda hacer eso es muy sorprendente sin lugar a dudas, sin embargo nosotros sabemos que ella no es un ser humano.

Una vez que sus pies tocaron la superficie de la tierra, miró a su alrededor, vio bolsas de basura en el suelo, la basura que no está en la bolsa está en el suelo, grafitis de los clásicos artistas callejeros, unas cuantas puertas de hierro y un perro policía, que con solo mirar al canino te darías cuenta que no ha comido nada hoy, o peor aún, nada hace varios días.

Kurumi al ver al pobre perrito no pudo evitar dar una expresión triste y se juró mentalmente de volver con alimento para alimentarlo y darle una pequeña *charla* a sus dueños.

Dejó eso de lado para reconocer que estaba en algún tipo de callejón, y por la expresión que da su cara, da a entender que no tiene ni idea de donde está situada.

Eso le pareció bastante raro, porque normalmente ella conoce toda la ciudad Tengu como la palma de su mano, sin duda eso fue bastante inusual para ella.

Mejor sería que ella misma explique sus pensamientos sobre la situación en la que se encuentra…

…

**/Pov Kurumi\**

...

Jiji~ no se supone que la mala aquí soy yo, como se atreven a dejar a una pobre y frágil chica en un lugar como este, supongo que tendré que hablar con Shidou-San sobre este pequeño incidente.

Como sea tengo que volver a unirme a la competencia, ya espero con ansias esa cita con Shidou-San y (lamiéndome los labios) esta noche fufú~, ya voy Shidou-San.

…

…

…

"¡Ara~… ¿ara~?…"

¿Que es esto?, ¿por qué no me teletransporte a la casa de Shidou-San?, ¿mi vista me está fallando o algo le pasó a mi cerebro?…

…

No, claramente estoy en el mismo callejón, estoy segura que me metí en mi sombra para ir hasta la casa de Shidou-San, bueno solo un pequeño contra tiempo.

…

…

…

"Ara~ que es lo que está sucediendo… por qué no me teletransporto hasta la casa de Shidou-San"

(Tapo mi boca y miro hacia cada lado) tengo que tener más cuidado con lo que digo, la gente me tratará de *loca*, suerte que no se encuentra nadie a los alrededores.

(saco la mano de mi boca y suspiro) que es lo que está pasando, por qué mi sombra no está funcionando, esto si que es raro.

Quizás esa chica… ¿Mukuru? Si Mukuru, quizás ella selló mis poderes para teletransportarme…

Fufú~ quizás… solo me teletransportare a unos metros. Si, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, me sumergiré a mí sombra para ir de esta esquina a la otra, aquí voy.

…

…

…

Ara~ara~ funcionó, entonces Mukuru no me selló mi capacidad para teletransportarme, que podría ser… no se me ocurre nada, esto nunca me había ocurrido Uhm~… ¡O no, todavía tengo que ir a la casa de los Itsuka!

Si no llego para darle el almuerzo a Shidou-San voy a terminar perdiendo por no presentarme a tiempo, tengo que apresurarme, no puedo perderme esta oportunidad de tener una cita tranquila y una noche con Shidou-San sin ningún tipo de problema o alguien que nos esté molestando.

…

…

…

¿De nuevo~?, vamos deja de jugar conmigo.

…

…

…

Ya b-basta funciona de una buena vez

…

…

…

(Mi ojo derecho se afilo y estoy hablando entre dientes) ¡Esta bien, entonces llévame a la maldita escuela!

…

…

…

¡Cualquier lugar menos este!

…

…

…

(Con una mirada incrédula, miró hacia la otra esquina del callejón y me sumerjo en mi sombra)

…

…

…

…Funcionó… quizás ahora-

…

…

…

Entonces ¿porqué?... (miro al suelo y se achica mi pupila del ojo derecho) ¡¿Por qué?!... (mi ojo derecho emite un brillo rojo muy intenso y mi respiración se agita)¡¿Por qué?!... (miro hacia el cielo, para mostrar una sonrisa que podría dejar en ridículo al mismísimo diablo)

"¡¿POR QUÉ NO FUNCIONA?!"

"¡NO-NO LO ENTIENDO ¿QUE PASO? ¿POR QUE MI SOMBRA ME TRAICIONA? ¿POR QUE ME PASA ESTO JUSTO AHORA?!"

Maldición que está pasando no lo entiendo, no lo logro comprender, porque… (alzando mi mano al cielo, desesperada por alguna respuesta, noto que emite un aura violeta que se va extendiendo por mi brazo).

Acaso me estoy desesperando… no, no, cálmate Kurumi, cálmate Kurumi, Ara~ me parezco a cierta rubia, no debo dejar que algo como esto haga que me invierta, no es un motivo para que pase esto.

(Despejo mi mente, respiro y exhalo lentamente) ya, el brillo ya desapareció, esta vez no hubo necesidad de usar a Zafkiel, pero eso no quita el hecho de que por algún motivo mi sombra no me deja teletransportarme junto a Shidou-San.

Oh~ acabo de gritar como una psicópata, repito tengo que tener más cuidado, no debo dejar que las pocas emociones que me quedan me controlen, sin embargo, esta competencia es una oportunidad que no puedo perder.

Tengo que ir hasta la casa de Shidou-San, ¿pero como?, no puedo ir con mi sombra, tampoco quiero usar a Zafkiel, lo único que lograría es llamar la atención de las A.S.T y D.E.M.

Podría ir por los techos de los edificios… ¡por supuesto! nadie me verá, además no hay nadie que pueda verme volar dentro del callejón, es perfecto así podré orientarme.

(Di un pequeño salto y comienzo a volar) bien solo necesito ver mi entorno, conozco casi cada parte del mundo, muy mala suerte tengo que tener para terminar justo en alguna ciudad que no conozca.

fufú~ bien ya casi estoy en la punta de este edificio, ni bien vea en qué lugar estoy hablaré con mis clones para que me guíen por el camino menos poblado hacia la casa de Shidou-Sa- ¡ABAJO!

…fufú~… eso estuvo cerca, que mala suerte, ¿por que hay un helicóptero rondando en esta ciudad?... bueno por lo menos se que aun estoy en Japón, no hay duda, la escritura es japonesa tal parece que el avión es de noticias, ¿quizás haya ocurrido algún accidente?

No puedo dejar que el helicóptero me note, supongo que descender será lo más seguro por ahora, lo que menos quiero es que alguien logre captar imágenes o videos en donde aparezca haciendo algo poco natural.

Ya aparecí en los noticieros o en algún otro canal de televisión, pero como incógnita, me llamaban *pesadilla de corazones fríos* muy irónico, tiene que ver con mi apodo original Jiji~.

"¿Ugh~ ahora que hago?, parece como si el mundo estuviera en mí contra."

Puede que talvez todas ellas hicieron esto por que sabían que no podían ganarme… no lo creo, Kotori y Kaguya son muy orgullosas y su ego no se los permitiría, Tohka es muy buena como para hacer cualquier maldad y Mukuru no lo planeo por que se sorprendió al verme, ella no sabía que estaba yo en ese momento, además, Mukuru no participar en la competencia.

Ara~ tengo que concentrarme, ahora a pensar en soluciones no en problemas, sin embargo, que puedo hacer… solo salir del callejón y mirar la ciudad parece ser mi única solución menos conflictiva.

Una es traer a las A.S.T o D.E.M para armar una pelea que, si bien se que puedo ganar, no estoy de humor para eso, además sería una ruta innecesariamente peligrosa.

Y la otra es tratar de teletransportarme por medio de mi sombra, por desgracia no funciona y no se va a arreglar con el poco tiempo que e estado en este callejón

Solo salir de este lugar y mirar mis alrededores lo veo bien, una vez que sepa donde estoy solo me ocultaré para irme saltando de edificio en edificio

El tiempo apremia, necesito llegar a la casa de Shidou-San en el transcurso de la mañana, basta de hablar para mi misma, es hora de salir de aquí

…

Vaya~ el sol si que está fuerte, no logro ver nada…

Por fin de acuerdo se supone que estoy en-

"Ara~… yo y mi suerte…"

Genial esto es genial, no se en que ciudad estoy, no recorrí esta ciudad ni yo ni mis clones, hoy definitivamente no es mi día, Ugh.

"te odio Mukuru…"

Maldecir por lo bajo no va a llevarme hasta la casa de Shidou-San, necesito un plan, veamos…

No puedo salir volando, la gente me verá y me tratará de fotografiar o grabar, y para colmo como si fuera poco, un helicóptero de noticias esta en la zona, con solo verme no dudara en grabarme.

Mis clones no me serán de mucha ayuda, si yo no se donde estoy, ellas tampoco saben en donde estoy, no podrán indicarme como salir y llegar a la ciudad Tengu.

Se que estoy en Japón por las letras de los negocios, debo estar en una ciudad muy desarrollada, los edificios son increíblemente grandes, hay autos por todos lados, además… ¿un chico en bicicleta?, la gente lo está saludando debe ser un actor o algo.

Como sea, es hora de preguntar a las personas en donde me encuentro, luego veré cómo llegar a Tengu.

Ara~ara~ cuantas personas, esta ciudad si que es grande, seguro habrá violadores y asesinos sueltos, Jiji~ tendré que limpiar la ciudad cuando termine con la competencia.

Pero por ahora… ¿Soy yo o la gente me está mirando de una manera extraña? ¿Hay algo de malo en caminar por la acera? Que raro, tendré mi vestido astral o algo… ah, el delantal de cocina me veo ridícula con esto, no lo quiero llevar en la mano, así que se queda.

Sin embargo, es imposible que solo por un delantal las personas me miren de manera rara, como si fuera algún tipo de bicho

¡No puede ser quizás…! no, no es eso, mi flequillo está cubriendo mi ojo izquierdo, ¿que podría ser?. Como sea tengo que pedir indicaciones, un puesto vacío sería lo mejor, ya que tendrá tiempo de sobra para hablar.

(Pongo un dedo entre mis labios y miro alrededor) Uhm~… Ara~ esta verdulería parece perfecta no se encuentra nadie adentró del local, hay un gran cartel que dice M.P y abajo en letra pequeña leo las palabras *mejores precios*, con permiso~.

"Hola"

Oh~ cuanta cantidad de verduras y el precio está muy barato… ¡34 Yenes el kilo de brócoli, debes estar bromeando, en Tengu está el kilo a 62,5 Yenes, es casi el doble!. Quien lo diría, si que hace honor a su nombre.

Jiji~ escucho pasos, aquí viene, otro día vendré de compras, primero lo primero.

Es un hombre que estará en sus 40 o 50 años, lleva una remera verde y un jogging marrón, su pelo es de color negro con alguna que otra cana, su cabeza está en dirección hacia la puerta, por lo que puedo ver sus ojos marrones.

"Hola y buenos días, bienvenida a *M.P* en qué puedo-"

¿Ara~? Por qué de repente se detiene, me está mirando muy fijamente… ¿Me tiene miedo?, No e echo nada, ¿por qué me está mirando con miedo?.

¿Quizás él habrá escuchado de mi?, No lo creo y yo siempre me mantengo en las sombras y me aseguro de que nadie me vea. ¿Quizás él le tenga miedo a las mujeres o es paranoico?. Solo quiero la información, la tomo y me voy.

"hola y buenos días para ti también, en realidad es la primera vez que visito esta ciudad, agradecería si me ayuda a guiarme un poco."

Su mano busca algo debajo de la barra, mi instinto me dice que tiene algún arma blanca o arma de fuego en sus manos… mi ojo izquierdo aún está tapado por mi flequillo, ¿que le pasa a este señor?

"S-si te ayudaré pa-para que sepas donde ir… que es lo que quieres visitar s-señorita."

Definitivamente me tiene mucho miedo y no se porque, cuando me habló al principio parecía muy normal, cambió de actitud cuando él me vio.

¿En realidad sabe quién soy yo?... Nunca visite está ciudad por lo que no creo que lo sepa, pero no encuentro otra explicación para que él se asusté tanto.

Escucho el ruido de una puerta abriéndose detrás mío, es una señora con su hijo que solo pasan para comprar cosas, no quiero molestar a este señor solo me iré de una vez.

"¿Señor sabe que?, perdón por molestar solo me iré a preguntar a otro lado no se preocupe."

"está bien s-señorita no hay problema."

Ni un hasta luego ni un vuelva pronto, ¿no se supone que los vendedores deben atraer a los clientes?.

(Salgo por la puerta) genial… la gente que me nota me ve con algo de miedo y curiosidad, ¿por qué?, que tengo, ¿acaso llevo sangre en la ropa?.

…

…

...

Alguien me tiene que dar respuestas, pero quien en esta maldita ciudad tendría la buena voluntad de charlar conmigo.

Entre a seis tiendas y todos tuvieron la misma reacción que el verdulero, las personas cuando me las veo apartan la mirada y caminan más rápido, ¡Solo quiero respuestas, tan difícil-!

"Atención amenaza *Nivel Tigre* detectada, por favor, quédense dentro de sus casas o vayan a el refugio más cercano."

¿Ara~ , que? ,¿amenaza nivel que?, de que esta hablando esos altavoces, sonaba parecido a cuando anunciaban un terremoto espacial, pero, ¿por qué los edificios no van al sub-suelo?.

Como sea es perfecto puedo ir volando ahora, el helicóptero ya no lo veo, todos se están metiendo en los edificios cerrando cortinas y ventanas, si esto sigue así en muy poco tiempo nadie me verá volar, perfecto por fin las cosas están mejorando… ¿Por qué ese edificio se está agrietando? (me cubro la cara por el polvo de una explosión)

…

**/Pov Narrador, 15 minutos antes del ataque\**

…

El día estaba pasándose con normalidad en la ciudad, las personas saliendo a trabajar, los chicos yendo a jugar y otras personas comprando alimentos o productos para la casa.

Es una ciudad muy tranquila y la paz está asegurada, ya que si tu no lo sabes, está ciudad así como muchas otras está bajó la vigilancia y seguridad constante.

¿Qué quiénes son los responsables de mantener a las ciudades seguras?, aparte de los habituales gobernantes, policías u bomberos, hay algunas personas *especiales* que tienen un papel importante en la vida cotidiana de los ciudadanos.

Estas personas *especiales* son conocidas como héroes, por más que te suene raro, ya que es algo sacado de películas o cuentos.

Estos héroes son tanto personas normales como anormales, pero voy a dejar ese tema para otro momento.

Si nos adentramos en las calles de la ciudad, podremos observar a un chico en bicicleta, el cual las personas lo saludan muy amistosamente y los niños se acercan para pedirle autógrafos.

"¡Mumen Rider, Mumen Rider!"

"Oooh, el ciclista sin licencia , ¡GENIAL!"

"¡Siii es Mumen Rider!"

Esos gritos de alegría provienen de unos pequeños niños que están totalmente felices de ver a su héroe, este chico con apariencia normal es un héroe y por lo que vimos él es reconocido.

Es un hombre joven, lleva un traje blindado, una armadura marrón que cubre tanto su pecho como sus hombros, debajo de la armadura lleva un traje de cuero negro, guantes negros y rodilleras, también lleva un casco de bicicleta verde y unas gafas oscuras.

Este héroe a simple vista no parece demasiado fuerte, es más, parece un peatón normal y déjenme decirles…

Que están en lo correcto, pero a pesar de ello, Mumen Rider tiene una buena popularidad, se encarga de robos pequeños o cualquier accidente que pueda ocurrir.

Para que entiendan mejor los héroes se dividen por clases, hay 4 clases en total y obviamente entre más alto un héroe este en la clase significa que es mas fuerte.

Las clases son: Clase C, Clase B, Clase A, Clase S

La Clase C es la más baja de las clases y la Clase S es la más alta de estas.

Entonces, ¿a qué clase pertenece Mumen Rider?, Creo que lo suponías y si, Mumen Rider pertenece a la Clase C, es el héroe más alto en la lista de los Clases C, me refiero a Rango 1. Las clases también se dividen por rango para saber que héroe es más fuerte que otro en su misma clase.

Ese método para medir la fuerza de los héroes parece totalmente raro y uno se confundiría al principio de porque hay tanta cantidad clases.

Para dejarlo en claro y aclarar sus dudas, los héroes están para traer justicia y paz al mundo venciendo al mal, aún que hayan ladrones y como de costumbre algún que otro villano, Existen otros seres que son algo fuera de lo habitual.

**¡MONSTRUOS!**,esto seres lo único que tienen en la cabeza es matar a los seres humanos o incluso otros monstruos, ¿por qué?, porque quieren y porque pueden.

La mayoría no tiene razones para hacerlos y los que la tienen parece algo sacado de algún loquero, hay muy pocos con razones muy válidas para asesinar, pero aún así sigue estando mal.

Estos seres al igual que los héroes se dividen en clases las cuales s-

"Bueno este es el último, cuídate amiguito"

Me interrumpió Rider que con una sonrisa, termino de dar los autógrafos a las pequeñas criaturitas del señor, se nota que Mumen es una persona muy amable ya que saluda a todos y también no tiene problema en gastar algo de su tiempo por sus fanáticos

"_Estoy en Ciudad-J… tal parece que la asociación de héroes necesitaba a todos los héroes disponibles de clase A, no me dijeron el porque, solo me sacaron de Ciudad-Z para vigilar Ciudad-J."_

Tal parece que nuestro héroe proveniente de Ciudad-Z, está pensando del porque la tal *Asociación de Héroes* lo envió a otra ciudad, en este caso a Ciudad-J.

"_No importa, si la asociación necesita a los héroes Clase A, con gusto me daré el cargo de vigilar esta ciudad, es por un bien mayor."_

Eso amigos míos se llama sentido de justicia, Mumen Rider piensa que los héroes Clase A tendrán que lidiar con algún monstruo poderoso.

A mi me da curiosidad, vayamos a ver a qué se estan enfrentando los héroes clase-

"Atención amenaza *Nivel Tigre* detectada por favor quédense dentro de sus casas o vayan a el refugio más cercano.**"**

Eso fue como anunciar el fin del mundo para algunos ciudadanos, las calles se llenaron de gritos y la gente corría al refugio o cerraba puertas y ventas lo más rápido posible con la esperanza de que no sean detectados por el monstruo.

Mumen Rider abrió la boca con impresión y cuando menos se lo esperó a solo unas cuatro cuadras, se escuchó una rotura de pared seguido de una explosión.

Sin perder un segundo salió pedaleando con su bicicleta, su transporte es una bicicleta estándar de color verde, añadida con una luz al guardabarros delantero y una cesta pegada a el manubrio.

Él se llenó con mucha determinación y pedaleó como si su vida dependiera de ello, en tan solo unos segundos lo vio, vio al monstruo.

Era una cosa aterradora para cualquiera, tenia cientos de púas alrededor de donde viene siendo su espalda, estaba parado en 2 patas tanto sus *manos* como sus patas eran de color piel acompañadas de unas garras de diez centímetros cada una, al ver su panza dirías que es bastante gordo y no niego que cualquiera pensaría eso, su tono de *piel* es anaranjado y sus púas son de color negro con las puntas blancas.

Como si fuera poco, tenia la altura de unos buenos 2,8 metros y si me das a adivinar su peso, te diría que esta entre los 300 a 400 Kilogramos.

Todos estaríamos pensando en una sola cosa *Correr y no parar*, sin embargo, Mumen Rider pensaba en otra cosa *Ganar tiempo* el sabe que no podrá ganar con tan solo ver al monstruo, pero no dejará que ande por allí matando gente hasta que venga un héroe calificado y lo derrote.

Por lo tanto lo único que le interesa ahora mismo es dar el tiempo suficiente hasta que venga otros héroes, por más que signifique dar su vida por ello.

Esta tan concentrado en el monstruo que no miraba a los alrededores, porque por una fracción de segundos se vio a un civil escondido entre dos edificios mirando la situación.

El monstruo miraba a los alrededores buscando cualquier forma humana y vio a un humano que venía directo a él con una bicicleta, cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca el ciclista grito-

"**¡****Justice Crash!**"

*Pum-crash…*

Acto seguido se bajó muy rápido de la bicicleta y la lanzo hacia el monstruo, este último bloqueó el ataque con ambas *manos* lanzado la bici hacia la derecha, rompiéndo la bici por la fuerza puesta en el lanzamiento.

**"****¿Uh y esto…?"**

El monstruo con una voz un tanto gruesa dirigió la mirada hacia Mumen Rider que también está mirando a el monstruo sin apartar la mirada.

Rider no mostraba ningún indicio de miedo por estar a tan solo cuatro metros del monstruo, se lleva mis respetos y de muchos otros por tanta valentía.

"¡El ciclista sin licencia, el héroe Mumen Rider está aquí!"

Habiéndose presentado ante esta abominación, el monstruo se limitó a dar apenas una pequeña sonrisa y le respondió.

**"Jajá**** ya veo un… héroe, bien antes de asesinarte déjame presentarme, yo era un erizo del bosque que vivía tranquilamente junto a mi familia."**

El monstruo miró a Mumen Rider con puro odió.

"**Un día llegaron esas máquinas que sirven a tu gente y destrozaron todos los árboles donde vivíamos, juré que me vengaría de ustedes, pero era imposible"**

Mumen Rider sintió un poco de pena por él, pero también tuvo que mantenerse firme ya sabiendo lo que el monstruo tiene como objetivo.

"**¿Como un diminuto erizo derrotará a la humanidad?"**

La abominación mostró sus dientes y habló elevando su voz y se podía rastrear algo de dolor en su tono de voz.

"**¡No paraba de pensar en eso!, hubo un día en el cual no había comido nada, sin energía para agarrar ni un miserable insecto, como si fuera obra del destino, al parecer Dios me tiro una especie de carne rara, con el hambre que tenia no lo pensé dos veces, lo comí lo más rápido que pude y cuando quise darme cuanta me convertí en esto"**

Él piso el suelo con algo de fuerza y apenas lo agrietó

"**¡Esta es la primera colonia humana que encontré y esta será la primera que destruiré!"**

Con eso dicho el *erizo* mostró sus dientes muy afilados, seguro que esos podrían triturar huesos sin ningún problema, dio un paso adelante dando a entender que quiere comenzar con esto.

Mumen Rider rápidamente retomó su postura para iniciar con su combate, sin saber que ambos eran observados por una figura a solo unos metros.

"…**¡adelante!"**

Con esas palabras el monstruo se acercó a Mumen Rider, que con solo dos pasos tiró un golpe con la *mano* izquierda apuntando a la cabeza.

Mumen Rider, viendo la intención de antemano, se agachó y decidió dar un paso adelante para acercarse al monstruo con la mano levantada y el puño apretado-

"**¡****Justice punch!**"

*Pum…*

Le dio un golpe en el estómago al monstruo, este soltó un pequeño quejido molesto, pero se podía escuchar un leve tono de dolor.

El erizo apuntó con su *mano* derecha hacia Mumen Rider para perforarle la espalda

"**¡Eres débil!"**

Mumen con un saltó hacia su derecha esquivó el ataque por poco, se podía ver una pequeña línea de sangre recorriendo su mano izquierda, si bien no tocó su espalda, si le dio a su mano.

"Tsk…_ No durante más de cinco minutos."_

Con ese signo y pensamiento de molestia, Rider volvió a ponerse en posición de batalla y la bestia se apresuró a él.

"**¡Ugh!"**

La bestia dio un pasó y levantó su *mano* derecha y atacó a Mumen, él lo esquivó a tiempo para acto seguido alejarse con un pequeño saltó del monstruo, y luego el erizo repitió el progreso con la izquierda, que Mumen Rider esquivó de nuevo.

"**¿¡No sabes hacer otra cosa!?"**

El monstruo no era tan rápido, además que sus *manos* son cortas y era relativamente fácil esquivarle esos ataques.

El proceso se repitió unas tres veces y el monstruo se le ocurrió una idea.

"_**Veamos si puedes esquivar esto"**_

Dio un saltó de unos tres pies hacia su contrincante, Mumen logró esquivarlo, el monstruo al tocar el asfalto causó un pequeño *terremoto* que agrieto la calle alrededor de unos metros.

"¡que-ah!"

Logrando que Mumen perdiera el equilibrio unos segundos. El monstruo también se tambaleó pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

Con eso, el erizo tiró un golpe con su *mano* derecha hacia la cabeza de Rider, que este al ver que no podría esquivarlo a tiempo, puso su casco para que reciba el golpe.

*Pum-Crack…*

"¡Agh, ay!"

Este casco se rompió y reveló su pelo corto castaño, Mumen iba en dirección al suelo y puso sus manos en signo de *X* para cubrir su cabeza y chocó contra el suelo

"**Adiós…"**

El monstruo pensó que lo tenia a su merced y saltó para aplastarlo, pero Mumen decidió que era demasiado joven como para morir, levantó un poco la cabeza y vio que los pies del monstruo ya no tocaron el suelo.

"_¡Aún no!"_

Mumen dio dos vueltas en el suelo hacia la izquierda y luego se levantó con los brazos rapados con sangre fluyendo por ellas y la parte superior de su cabeza sangrando levemente.

El erizo se tambaleó un poco por no soportar su propio peso y no caer en algo cómodo para pisar, y Mumen Rider a solo unos pocos centímetros del erizo también perdió el equilibrio, respiró y exhaló rápidamente, para acto siguiente él dar un *saltó de fe* y llegar hasta una altura de 2,4M.

"**¡****Justice Crane High Kick!**"

*Pum…*

"**Ahhh"**

El héroe estiró su pierna para dar una poderosa patada hacia el hocico del erizo, al ser una parte muy sensible del monstruo, Mumen logró tambalearlo un poco por el dolor y cerró un segundo sus ojos. Rider notó esto y al tocar el suelo retrocedió dos pasos y gritó-

"**¡Justice Tackle!**"

El humano corrió hacia él para taclearlo, que al estar distraído por el anterior y repentino golpe, sus piernas no estaban muy bien posicionadas para mantener su masa en equilibrio.

*Pam…*

"**Aaah-Agh"**

terminó perfectamente tacleado contra el suelo panza para arriba, el erizo mutado rompió y agrieto gran parte de las calles al caer, el monstruo abrió los ojos y se encontró con las piernas de Mumen Rider.

*Pam-Pam-Pam-Pam…*

Sin perder tiempo él empezó a patear su hocico y su frente ya que eran las zonas más sensibles.

"_**Maldición, ¡no me logro levantar!"**_

El erizo se le hacía difícil salir de esta situación, ya que no lograba estirar su cuerpo para ponerse de pie y con ojos llenos de furia hizo una hazaña que no es esperaba nadie.

"**¡****Levitating Jaws!**"

Las púas en la espalda de el erizo se estiraron anormalmente, clavándose en el suelo y llevando el cuerpo de el monstruo hacia arriba junto a Mumen Rider, ellos ahora se encontraban a unos 9 u 10 metros de altura, la púas del erizo se despegaron del suelo y volvieron a la normalidad en su espalda.

"**¡Vete al diablo, tu y tu especie!"**

Mumen Rider está volando con el monstruo a solo centímetros de él, sin darle tiempo de realizar alguna acción, el malo de la película agarró a El héroe con ambas *manos*.

"**Pointy Hug of the Heavens.**"

*Crrk…*

Clavó sus garras en la espalda de Mumen Rider, abrazó con mucha fuerza el cuerpo de el humano asciendo que se le dificulte respirar y el monstruo manejó su cuerpo en el aire para quedar arriba de Mumen Rider, mientras que nuestro héroe tenia la espalda con dirección a la calle.

*Pam-Crack…*

"¡Aaaaghh!"

Ese fue el grito que se escuchó de Mumen antes de impactar contra el suelo, que como si fuera poco tuvo que soportar el peso de un erizo que casi le duplicaba en altura…

El monstruo se levantó del pequeño cráter que dejó, vio a el ciclista desplomado en el suelo con su ropa desgarrada en varios lugares y con solo mirar su cuerpo, se podría decir que perdió una gran cantidad de sangre, su brazo derecho está en una postura un poco fuera de lo normal, se dislocó o se rompió el brazo derecho.

El monstruo viendo esto solo puedo dar una sonrisa y dirigir su cabeza hacia el cielo, con mucho orgullo proclamó.

"**¡OBSERVEN MALDITOS HUMANOS, COMO YO DESTRUIRE TODAS SUS COLONIAS PARA QUE PAGEN-!" **

"**Justice Punch...**"

El monstruo fue cortado por el repentino *golpe* que sintió en el esófago, digo *golpe* por que se sintió como si una almohada lo golpease, miró hacia abajo para ver a su oponente manteniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Mumen Rider está con muchas lesiones y perdía mucha cantidad de sangre, obligó a su cuerpo a levantarse nuevamente para hacerle frente a este monstruo

"Mien-aagh.. mientras y-yo este aq-aquí no dañaras a nadie."

"_**¿Aún está de pie?"**_

Rider apenas pudo articular palabras que dejaron al monstruo sorprendido, es normal que lo este, el humano delante de él aún seguía de pie por más que estuviera en una condición… ¿mala?, no, malísima.

Está más que claro que cualquiera que recibiera tanto daño estaría muerto, desmayado o incapaz de moverse.

Pero él seguía de pie aún defendiendo a los demás, el monstruo sintió empatía con este héroe el solo quiere proteger lo suyo, quiere proteger a los demás, quiere evitar el destino… le recuerda a el…

"**Humano… no me dejarás ir, ¿verdad?"**

Mumen Rider sin ninguna duda en su cabeza, sabe lo que es correcto y lo correcto es.

"*tos* yo-yo-… si tu pasas sobre mi, mat-mataras a inocentes… yo- ¡LOS SALVARE A TODOS, LUCHARE ASTA EL FINAL! *cought* ¡POR MAS QUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!"

*Boom-Boom-Crash-Crash…*

Escupió esas palabras con saliva y sangre, parece como si la ciudad haya respondido a su gritó. Todas las luces, tanto de edificios como tiendas, cabinas y televisores explotaron… pero nada más pasó, el monstruo supo que aunque lo dejara vivir él lo perseguiría, no le quedaba de otra…

"**Cual es tu nombre…"**

Nuestro héroe mostraba confusión y curiosidad por la pregunta, le respondió a el erizo.

"Mumen *tos* Rider."

"…**Adiós Mumen Rider…"**

El erizo dio media vuelta y se alejó cuatro pasos del humano.

"_¡Aún no, no puedes irte, no puedes dañar a nadie más!"_

Él iba a llamarlo para que continúen con su pelea, pero antes de poder hacerlo una de las púas del monstruo fue en dirección hacia el corazón de Rider, este era el fin para el ciclista sin licencia…

*Bang*…

"_**¿Qué pasó?"**_

"_Por fin llegaron los héroes…"_

¿O quizás no?, ese sonido característico de una bala destrozó la púa dirigida hacia el ciclista… Mumen rápidamente se le vino a la cabeza unos posibles héroes. One Shotter, Gun Gun, Death Gatling o incluso y con un poco de suerte, Zombieman.

Grata fue su sorpresa al dar vuelta la cabeza, sus ojos dentro de sus gafas agrietadas se ampliaron, había una chica con la piel blanca, pelo negro, llevaba un vestido negro que lo cubría un delantal de cocina, zapatos negros y medias blancas.

En sus manos tiene dos armas con diseños antiguos, el arma más pequeña parece un cañón diminuto que lleva en su mano derecha y el arma más grande es algún tipo de rifle que lleva en su mano izquierda.

Cuando vio su ojo rojo no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por su columna, la chica tenía un aura que gritaba **MUERTE**… ¿pero que más da? Lo acaba de salvar, está civil es muy valiente al venir hasta aquí arriesgando su vida solo para salvarlo.

Ella está a unos quince metros de distancia de ellos, lo que demuestra que su precisión y puntería es bastante buena, dio dos pasos hacia adelante para luego dar a conocer su voz

"Ara~ara~ eres un animal bastante malo, ¿que te hizo este pobre hombrecito para darle ese trato?"

Su voz tenía un toque sensual en ella, pero al mismo tiempo reflejaba ira, claramente no está contenta con lo que recibió este pobre hombre.

"_**Otro humano, ella parece una hembra, según tengo entendido los machos representan un mayor peligro, abra que matar a dos pájaros de un tiro."**_

El monstruo confundido por la aparición de otro humano, vio que esta había roto una de sus púas y llevaba dos armas, por lo tanto era claro para él, estaba aquí para matarlo…

"**Maldita ¿como te atreves a romper una de mis preciadas púas? ¿Acaso debo enseñarte tu lugar? Si es así, lo único que lograrás es terminar como él…"**

El monstruo solo la quería provocar para que pierda la compostura y ataque de frente para tenerla cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora está a más de doce metros de ella, es humana y el no va a dejar a ninguno vivo.

Sin embargo, para desgracia suya, ella no se molestó en lo más mínimo solo dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"ven~ cosita fea."

Ella lo llamó a él y lo dijo con un tono muy siniestro y una sonrisa poco sana, ella se quitó el delantal mientras decía esas palabras, Rider al escuchar a la joven decir esto no puedo evitar meterse por su seguridad, aunque al ver la sonrisa de ella dudó por un momento.

"¡Señorita-Aaah salga de aquí rápido este monstruo va a matarla!"

La jovencita miró a Mumen y rápidamente suavizó su mirada para tranquilizarlo y negó con la cabeza, le regaló una diminuta sonrisa.

"Señor, usted es una de las pocas personas a las cuales les tengo un gran respeto, Jiji~ aprecio su preocupación, pero déjemelo a mí, alguien como tú… al igual que otro chico… no merecen morir."

El *Al igual que otro chico* lo dijo en un susurro para ella, dirigió su mirada hacia el monstruo y lo miró con ira por el dañó que le ocasionó a este inocente hombre.

"Señor, le sugiero que se aparte y se ponga a cubierto en algún lugar"

Mumen se le quedó mirando a la joven, decidió confiar en ella y se movió lentamente hacia una venta rota donde se vende aparatos electrónicos.

El monstruo iba a detener a Rider, pero aquella mujer abrió la boca antes de que eso ocurra.

"Ara~, ¿por qué no me matas a mí primero antes de matarlo a él?, vamos demuestra lo que vales."

El monstruo pisó el palo y dejó que Mumen se ponga a salvo dentro de la tienda, tal parece que tiene un orgullo que quiere proteger.

"**Dentro de poco borraré ese estúpido tono de voz tuyo."**

El ciclista mal herido por fin pudo ponerse en la *seguridad* de la tienda y miró en dirección donde están ambos contrincantes, no pudo evitar darle ánimos a aquella chica que por algún motivo le trae confianza y un poco de miedo.

"¡por favor señorita tenga cuidado, sus púas son tan duras como un tronco, es muy peligroso!"

Ella se limitó a sonreír por la bondad del hombre y para acto siguiente acercarse hasta ocho metros de distancia de el erizo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza solo pudo sacar una conclusión.

"Uhm~ monstruo… es una descripción adecuada."

Con esa frase, su ojo se afiló y parecía como si el sol mismo se quisiera esconder de ella…

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Si así es, mátenme tendrán que esperar otra semana para ver la pelea de Kurumi vs el erizo, el erizo se me ocurrió por Sonic el erizo, se me vino a la cabeza ese personaje y ya está, lo decidí poner Jajaja.**

**Como sea, ahora explicaré unas que otras cosas.**

**Kurumi está en el arco de boros y si, va a participar solo un poco en la historia principal, no mucho, ella hará una aparición en la trama principal de One Punch Man, quiero que Kurumi tenga un enfoque diferente y que vaya a otros lados pero también quiero que participe un poco en la trama original.**

**Ahora, por qué puse a Kurumi de entre todas las espíritus en este universo?**

**Fácil por 3 razones, primero es la única que no se le sellaron los poderes.**

**Segundo, es mi personaje favorito**

**Tercero, que es lo más importante, MATAR, ella no tiene ningún problema con eso.**

**Al principio tenia pensado de llevar a Origami o Tohka, pero la actitud inocente de Tohka y la actitud inexpresiva de Origami me daría muchos problemas, Kurumi no tiene problemas por estar con otras personas y además le gusta repartir justicia.**

**Con eso dicho asta la próxima semana, ¡nos leemos luego!**


	3. Capítulo 1 Parte 2

**Capítulo 1: Impresiones y confusiones **

**Parte 2:**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores**

"Hola"= personaje hablando

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_"

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando

"_**Hola"**_= monstruo pensando

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad

...

**/Pov Kurumi\**

…

"**Atención amenaza *Nivel Tigre* detectada por favor quédense dentro de sus casas o vayan a el refugio más cercano"**

Ara~ que ¿amenaza nivel que? De que esta hablando esos altavoces, sonaba parecido a cuando anunciaban un terremoto espacial, pero, ¿por qué los edificios no van al sub-suelo?

Como sea es perfecto puedo ir ahora volando, el helicóptero ya no lo veo, todos se están metiendo en los edificios cerrando cortinas y ventanas si esto sigue así en muy poco tiempo nadie me verá volar, perfecto por fin las cosas están mejorand- (me cubro la cara por el polvo de una explosión)

Mis ojos se llenaron de polvo… no puedo ver, iré por el lado contrario de la explosión, supongo que la gente entenderá si la choco, no paro de oír gritos de las personas, que demonios está pasando, ¿por qué me pasa esto justo hoy?

(Refregando mis ojos y parpadeando repetidas veces) Ya, mi visión se aclaró, fufú~ la gente se está encerrando en sus casas y algunos están corriendo en la misma dirección… claro *refugio más cercano* eso lo explica, (mirando de izquierda a derecha) dos edificios formando un callejón, perfecto me esconderé hasta que sepa con qué estoy tratando… aquí no podrán verme por un periodo de tiempo

Ara~ que causó esa explosión, será un ataque terrorista… no, no se escucha el sonido de las sirenas policiales. Quizás algún fallo que causó una explosión… no, si fuera eso las personas no estarían corriendo como si sus vidas dependiera de ello.

Pude ser que las A.S.T o D.E.M me detectaron y vinieron a acabar conmigo… no, no use a Zafkiel o cause alguna onda espiritual, no tendría sentido que me detectaran, y si me llegaran a encontrar por pura casualidad, no arriesgarían la vida de los civiles de tal manera y ellos~ deben mantener la identidad de los espíritus en secreto, atacarme así solo generaría preguntas entre las personas

No lo comprendo pero, la única forma de que pueda saberlo es mirando hacia la calle, bien averiguare con que estoy tratando (asomo mi cabeza por la esquina del edificio que da a la calle)

"Que… es… eso…"

Fufú~ de todas las cosas que me imaginé que vendría a esta ciudad, nunca esperé esto… más bien nadie esperaría esto ¿que demonios es eso? Parece sacado de una película de terror de la época de los 90° la cual mire una vez

Que será, una rata mutante, Uhmm~ tiene apariencia como de un puercoespín, es algo raro… espera ¿eso quiere decir que, esa cosa, causó la explosión de hace un momento?, ¿será alguna abominación que creo D.E.M para capturarme?

Ara~ al final por mirar a el responsable de este desastre, en vez de responder mis dudas solo generó preguntas, ¿qué eres? ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿vienes a matarme? ¿Quién te creó?, Y la que más me deja con intriga ¿cuál es tu objetivo?.

No veo que sea muy fuerte, parece alguien bastante lento que solo tiene fuerza física, y no lleva ningún tipo de arma, lo único que podría clasificar como arma son todos esos pinchitos~

Jiji~ pero lo que de verdad quiero saber es el ¿porqué está aquí? Definitivamente este… bicho es muy raro, nunca en mi vida vi un animal tan sobrenatural ¿ahora que hiciste madre tierra?.

Podría acercarme y preguntarle para aclarar todas mis dudas, pero no se como reaccionara, esta mirando hacia todos los lados… ¿que busca? Uhmm~ solo tengo más preguntas

¿Será pasivo, neutral o agresivo? claramente es algún tipo de animal. Ara~ esa alarma que informó de aquella amenaza ¿se supone que tiene que ser esta cosa?, tiene sentido ni bien sonó la alarma este bicho raro apareció y la gente entró en pánico, un segundo ¿ese bicho es un *tigre*? O escuche mal…

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la alarma y el aviso es muy similar al cuando está por llegar un terremoto espacial, esta vez las personas entraron en un pánico que no veía hace mucho tiempo, eso solo significaría…

Que está cosa, es un peligro para la humanidad, ¿una amenaza que lo único que tiene en mente es matar a los humanos?... eso es lo único que se me ocurre para que las personas huyan de esa manera, sino no tendría sentido

Ara~ara~ eso quiere decir que este bicho raro es agresivo, seguro que lo sea, por su aspecto parece tener pocos amigos, mirando no haré nada

Solo tengo tres opciones ahora mismo, **La Primera:** salir de mi *escondite* y tratar de charlar con lo que sea eso, **La Segunda:** quedarme mirando y ver lo que hace para sacar alguna conclusión y **La Tercera:** irme de este lugar y dejarlo solo

Uhmm~ la primera no lo creo, es arriesgado, sino funciona tendré que pelear con el… ella… no tengo idea de cuál es su género, lo único que entiendo es que por luchar llamaré la atención de D.E.M o el A.S.T y no será muy divertido que digamos.

La segunda también es mala opción, si bien no pasó ningún peligro mientras no me note, si lo hace pensara que lo intentaré matar de algún modo, eso no va a pasar es casi imposible que me logre detectar. Sin embargo, aún tengo que terminar la competencia de las chicas, no quiero perder mi tiempo, ¡quiero mi cita con Shidou-San!

Y la tercera es la mejor opción, aún tengo cosas que hacer y ahora que se donde estoy puedo transportarme con mi sombra hasta aquí para luego averiguar sobre esa cosa, si la tercera opción es la única que me sirve en estos momentos.

Jiji~ nos vemos después amiguito (miro hacia el cielo) tiempo de volar y ganar esta com- viene alguien (mi cabeza vuelve a estar oculta dentro de ambos edificios) ¿que es este sonido? Eso es el ruido de una bicicleta

Fufú~ en vez de estar huyendo se está acercando (giro mi cabeza hacia la calle)… uhmm~ ese es el ciclista que vi hace unos minutos, que está haciendo se está acercando a ese bicho

…¿le tiro la bicicleta a esa cosa?... ¿no lo vio y la tiró del susto? O no esto- he se puso en posición de pelea que está tramando, espera… no, no siento ningún tipo de onda espiritual o algún tipo de *Territorio* a su alrededor, la podría detectar aunque sea mínimo, ese tipo solo es un simple humano ¿por que quiere pelear contra esa cosa?

El humano le dijo algo acaso sabe si le va a entender o no, Ara~ ese bicho se puso a hablar con el… sospechoso quizás sean compañeros, o al final es amistoso… Me preocupe para nada, esta bien, entonces me iré y cuando vuelva a esta ciudad lo encontraré y le preguntaré que-

"…**¡Adelante!"**

¡LO ACABA DE ATACAR! Casi mata a ese humano, se pusieron a luchar… Ara~ que hago… tengo que ayudarlo pero… si me meto vendrán los A.S.T o D.E.M, y por más que salve a ese tipo D.E.M no dejará que nadie divulgue la existencia de los espíritus

Ara~ara~ Ahora que lo pienso mejor, que hace las A.S.T o D.E.M que no vienen a parar esta locura, una abominación está luchando, no contra un espíritu ni con un mago, esta luchando contra un humano ordinario

(Vuelvo dentro de ambos edificios, mirando al suelo) Que no era su prioridad mantener la vida de los seres humanos segura, entonces, ¿por qué no vienen a salvar a este sujeto? ¿por qué no aparecen para matar a esa bestia?

Acaso lo único que les importan es los espíritus, no les interesa en lo más mínimo que muera tanta gente, los edificios no están yendo al sub-suelo, solo los llevarán al sub-suelo cuando aparezcan espíritus así matarnos o capturarnos sin ninguna restricción, sin que ningún civil sepa de nosotros por qué saben, que al fin y al cabo, no somos las máquinas de matar que dicen que somos.

Aagh~ esto es imperdonable yo no sabia de estas situaciones en el mundo, ¿por qué dejan que pase esto? Al final… la vida de los seres humanos no les importó, ¿es como algo desechable o incluso *molesto* para ellos?…

Ara~… ¿E-e-eso podría incluir a Ratatoskr?, al final todas esas sociedades secretas solo les importaba los espíritus y no la seguridad de las personas, incluido a Ratatoskr… a Shidou-San…

…no…no…no… (mi cabeza va de izquierda a derecha rápidamente) ¡NONONONONONONO! (Paro de mover la cabeza) Me niego a pensar que al menos Ratatoskr no le importe esto, tiene que a ver algún motivo, es imposible que Shidou-San sepa de estos asuntos y no quiera ayudar a las personas

Shidou-San casi muere varias veces y se sacrificó por todas nosotras, me estoy equivocando, se sacrificó por toda la humanidad. Lo hizo con el fin de que tanto humanos como espíritus puedan vivir una vida tranquila

Me niego a creer que el no actúe o haga algo para detener esta situación, me niego rotundamente… ahora que haría el. El sin duda alguna correría de frente al peligro para ayudar a ese hombre

(Vuelvo a fijar la vista en la calle) Ara~ el hombre está controlando a esa bestia, se subió arriba de el para de darles patadas, que valentía y que inteligente, no se como se las ingenió, pero el peso de esa cosa no lo dejará ponerse de pie, tal parece que no necesito interferir solo mirare hasta qu-

¡C-COMO HIZO ESO! Que rayos, como es eso posible, esa cosa acaba de estirar sus pinchos para elevarse en el cielo, ¡Ara~! volvieron a ese bicho como si nada, como si fuera natural, eso es imposible ¿de que esta hecho esa bestia?

Se llevó a el tipo arriba con el que intenta… o no la agarró con sus garras, ¡va a aplastarlo contra el suelo! No podré llegar a tiempo, va a matarlo… claro-

"_chicas salven a ese sujeto_"

…Qu-que ¿ahora que? ¡Están a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo!-

"_¡Yos sálvenlo ahora!_"

Donde están mis clones, ¡LO VA A MATAR!-

"_¡NO ME DESOBEDESCAN, SALVEN A ESE TIP-!_"

Oh~… oh no… lo aplastó (me arrodillo) por qué, primero mi sombra y ahora mis clones, por que no me obedecen que me está pasando, los necesito más que nada y me dan la espalda así como así…

"**¡OBSERVEN MALDITOS HUMANOS, COMO YO-**

Así que esa cosa de verdad podía hablar no era mi imaginación haciéndome una broma, esto es- (amplio mis ojos) ¡ESTA DE PIE!

**DESTRUIRE TODAS SUS COLONIAS PARA QUE PAG-!"**

No me la creo, acaba de golpearlo… acaba de golpearlo, no pensó en escapar, no miró por si alguien pudiera ayudarlo… ¿lo golpeó para que? Sabe que no puede huir y peleara por que es lo único que le queda, o será por-

"-¡LOS SALVARE A TODOS, LUCHARE ASTA EL FINAL! *cought* ¡POR MAS QUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!"

(Pongo la mano en mi frente por los cristales rotos) las luces se apagaron será un corto circuito, sin embargo ¿quién salvará a este hombre? Esas palabras, ese grito de justicia y su gran determinación, es como si el fuera…

_("te salvaré Kurumi, voy a sellar tus poderes para que tengas una vida normal"_

"_¡SALVARE A TODAS, NUNCA PERMITERE QUE SUFRAN ALGUN DAÑO")_

Ara~ara~ Shidou-San… esto es lo que tu harías, ¿no? Shidou-San, tu no estás aquí… pero ahora mismo yo estoy en tu lugar, (salgo de mi escondite y camino hacia ellos) por lo tanto, ¡yo misma me encargo de salvar a este hombre por ti!

(Invoco mis dos armas) salvarlo es lo que tu quieres Shidou-San, sin embargo, también lo quiero yo, tu más que nadie sabe perfectamente que odio el mal y me encanta impartir ¡JUSTICIA!

*Bang…*

...

**/Pov narrador\**

**...**

Viajando en el cielo por varias ciudades, vemos que algo en similitud tienen todas, hay hombres y mujeres vestidos de forma no tan común, y si sabemos de qué hablo, todas las ciudades esta a cargo de algún que otro Héroe

Por lo que podemos notar, es que, los héroes están dispersados con mucha organización, tu por aquí y tu por acá, ahora ¿quien es el cabeza de todos estos héroes?

Eso me deja muy intrigado, viajemos hasta la ciudad que es responsable de todos los héroes de este mundo…

…

Y aquí estamos, bienvenidos a Ciudad A, una ciudad como cualquier otras si lo ves a simple vista, pero todos sabemos que no es así

Si ignoramos el pasar de los vehículos, la gente discutiendo, los vendedores gritando sus productos, las personas caminando y los niños jugando, llegaremos al lugar que se podría decir que es la mayor atracción de la ciudad

Es un edificio de aproximadamente entre 15 a 20 pisos, de color morado oscuro y desde afuera se puede apreciar que no hay ninguna ventana, y si lo miramos con detalle es un edificio que está hecho con materiales robustos, lo más seguro es para la seguridad de los trabajadores

Bueno eso no nos interesa ahora mismo, nuestro asunto de interés está cruzando las puertas de, según el cartel de afuera, *Asociación de Héroes*…

Mirando de izquierda a derecha podemos ver algunas secretarias y secretarios, varios sillones para la atención al cliente y otros empleados manejando computadoras, escriben más rápido de lo que pueden seguir mis ojos la verdad

"Señor, esta semana no, la siguiente estará abierto el registro de héroes, tendrá que tener paciencia"

"Oh está bien… gracias señorita, entonces vendré en 9 días"

"Lo esperaremos y que tenga suerte"

Ups, no me quería meter en la conversación pero en el momento que dijo *Registro de Héroes* no pude evitar pegar mi odio hacia ellos

Eso fue una conversación de una secretaria con un cliente, y si me dejas dar mi punto de vista o alguna opinión, es el cliente más musculoso que vi en mi vida, puede que hayan personas con más músculos, pero este tipo se ve fuerte

Sin embargo, ¿esto era a lo que venimos?, por supuesto que no, nos será imposible preguntarles a alguien para saber quiénes son los organizadores y encargados de los héroes

De alguna forma debemos encontrarlos, si fuera alguien muy importante, seguro que estaría en la sima de este edificio, veamos que encontramos

La mayoría de los pisos son idénticos, excepto uno que a vista de cualquiera es una sala de investigación, todo muy limpio y ordenado, los que se encargan de la limpieza si que hacen un buen trabajo y deben ganar muy bien en esta vida

Ya estamos en el último piso del edificio y aquí si hay un cambio muy diferente al de antes, podemos apreciar muchas pantallas parecidas a la T.V que con lleva nombres y información de algunos héroes

Hay bastantes personas trabajando en este lugar, pero algo no está bien, algunos tienen los seños fruncidos acompañado de unos ojos que solo dicen la palabra miedo, ¿que es lo que está pasando para que estén de esta forma los trabajadores?

Habrá que escuchar lo que dicen para al menos hacernos una idea de lo que está pasando, escuchemos

"¡Señor, los héroes Doublé Fall, Fourth Quarter, Spring Mostacho, Blue Fire, Smile Man y Lightning Max fueron derrotados!"

Ese fue el grito de desesperación de un empleado que se encarga monitorear lo que pasa en las diferentes ciudades, tal parece que los *Héroes* que enviaron no les dieron muchos resultados

"Como es eso posible, el monstruo en que condición esta"

Tal parece que el encargado de toda esta operación está confuso por el resultado no esperado de su plan, todos los hombres de este piso llevan una camisa blanca que lo cubre un saco negro con corbata negra, unos pantalones negros y en los pies llevan unos zapatos negros

Las mujeres llevan prácticamente lo mismo que los hombre, todos parecen empresarios y trabajadores de alguna empresa importante

"¡El monstruo no sufrió ningún daño y los héroes fueron derrotados en segundos, tomo vuelo y los derroto con una especie de orbe de energía creado por el mismo monstruo!"

La mujer que está controlando y mirando una especie de monitor acaba de informar, que para muy mala suerte del cabeza de la operación, no solo el monstruo no sufrió ningún daño, sino que también venció a los héroes en segundos y como si fuera poco, el monstruo tiene la capacidad de volar y crear orbes de energía

"Señor, el daño en Ciudad-Z está empeorando, el monstruo sigue destruyendo la ciudad"

"Tsk… no sabía que fuera tan peligroso, rap-"

El jefe fue cortado por la voz de otro operador que con clara desesperación en su voz dijo-

"¡Señor las cámaras de Ciudad-Z fueron desactivadas!"

"Que, ¡pongan el canal de noticias ahora¡"

Rápidamente la mujer que está a su derecha presionó unos botones velozmente y para que en consecuencia apareciera el canal de noticia de que esta transmitiendo Ciudad-Z-

"_El suelo está temblando y hay un ruido estruendoso ensordecedor-_**"**

Ahí estaba un pobre reportero que se le encargó de dar a conocer la situación en el cual se encontraba la ciudad

Llevaba anteojos para la vista, una camisa blanca y una corbata blanca que lo cubre un saco azul, su cara muestra juventud no más de 30 años de edad, además, en su cabeza lleva un casco de obrero

_Hay enormes explosione que no cesan por toda la ciudad. Es como si la ciudad estuviera… *Boom*_**"**

"_Ksshh-ksshh_**"**

Lamentablemente una explosión fue lo último que se vio para poder observar de un segundo a otro la estática de la T.V

La mujer empezó a cambiar canal por canal con la esperanza que de alguna manera alguien estuviese trasmitiendo lo que pasa en Ciudad-Z

Pero lo único que encontraba era los relatadores de noticias disculpándose por el *repentino* problema de la cámara

Cuando es demasiado obvio… el problema no era la cámara en absoluto, seguro que tanto los reporteros como los helicópteros de noticias fueron aniquilados por el monstruo

Eso era tan obvio que las personas dentro de la sede de la *Asociación de Héroes* maldijeron por lo bajo por las vidas perdidas

El jefe de la operación solo dio a conocer su molestia con un Tsk para luego-

"¡Rápido, quiero que actualicen el nivel de amenaza del monstruo que está destruyendo Ciudad-Z!"

"¡Enseguida…!"

Con esa orden los operadores se pusieron manos a la obra para dar a cumplir la orden del cabeza-

"¡También quiero que llamen a los héroes Clase S disponibles, para que se encarguen de la situación!"

"¡Recibido…!"

El jefe suspiró y luego trató de tranquilizar su mente para tomar la siguiente decisión con cautela, no lo parece pero es un gran peso dirigir, saber que el rendimiento de los demás depende de tus decisiones es aterrador

Por lo tanto pensar en el siguiente curso de acción no está mal en absoluto, si hubiese analizado al monstruo antes de mandar a los héroes hubiese evitado, no solo el daño provocado a los héroes, sino también, gran parte de la destrucción de la ciudad.

"¡Señor, la alarma de Ciudad-J fue activada!"

La chica que está a su mano derecha habló de nuevo para informarle a su mayor… que para desgracia de este otra vez solo obtuvo más problemas que soluciones

"Lo que faltaba... cual es el nivel de amenaza"

Como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de su jefe ella ya tenia la información obtenida-

"Según la *Asociación de héroes* de Ciudad-J, la amenaza es de nivel *Tigre*"

Eso fue buenas y malas noticias, la buena es que solo necesitaba héroes de Clase B o mayor y la mala es que no podía ignorar el problema, por más que sea de nivel *Tigre* representa un gran peligro para las personas

"Avisen inmediatamente a cualquier héroe Clase B para arriba o algún grupo de héroes de Clase C"

"Entendido…"

Con eso dicho la mujer se puso a teclear rápidamente y luego abrió los ojos como platos-

"S-Señor, ¡Mumen Rider entró en escena!"

El hombre abandonó todo lo que le pasaba por su cabeza por las palabras de su *mano derecha*

"¿Como?, ¿Quién está con el?"

El jefe de la operación quedó preocupado, Mumen Rider es un héroe Clase C, estos tipos de héroes no se enfrentan a esos tipos de monstruos que sobre pasan el nivel *Lobo*

"¡El está solo, esta enfrentado al monstruo solo!"

Esto es un grave problema Mumen Rider no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo contra este tipo de amenaza-

"¡Quienes son los héroes que están cerca de su ubicación!"

La mujer y los demás operadores que escucharon la delicada situación buscaron todos los héroes más cercano a Mumen para que vaya a salvarlo…

Luego de ese intenso minuto y medio unos de los operadores gritó –

"Señor, el Héroe Needle Star se encuentra en la posición más cercana a Rider, aproximadamente a tres kilómetros de la misma"

En la pantalla que está mirando el joven operador se encuentra un hombre que tiene ojos afilados, nariz puntiaguda y cabello corto con una línea de cabello en forma de zig-zag dentada. Lleva una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de traje negra sobre sus hombros, a juego con pantalones negros, pasadores de seguridad como pendientes, y lleva una estrella matutina con pinchos.

"explíquenle la situación lo más rápido posible y que ayude a Mumen Rider"

"¡En un minuto…!"

Luego de eso llamó a Needle Star, y en una conversación que no tardó más de 2 minutos, el joven operador cortó el teléfono para informarle a su mayor las noticias-

""El héroe Needle Star está en camino para socorrer a Mumen Rider"

Luego de que por fin el jefe recibiera noticias buenas dio un suspiro de satisfacción

"Perfecto, como se encuentra Mumen-"

No pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que de nuevo fue cortado por la mujer a su derecha que con un grito de miedo en su voz dijo-

"¡Mumen Rider esta gravemente herido si esto continúa así morirá en unos minutos!"

Otra mala noticia para el pobre jefe, que con una cara de terror se levantó de su silla y se puso al lado de su *Mano Derecha*

Y allí lo vio, el ciclista sin licencia estaba en una condición muy mala, con múltiples heridas que apenas lo dejan sostenerse con sus piernas

El mayor al ver esto no tardó en gritarle al joven operador-

"¿¡Cuánto falta para que Needle Star llegue a la ubicación!?"

El joven con una mirada de tensión miró las estadísticas de la computadora y dio a conocerlo a su mayor

"¡Aproximadamente llegara en trece minutos señor!"

Eso fue un balde de agua fría para el pobre jefe, como podrían socorrer al héroe Clase C… miró la pantalla y se puso a pensar, pensó y pensó… pero ninguna respuesta le llegaba, nada no había forma de detener el destino del ciclista sin licencia…

Simplemente no había forma… no había solución no había nada, iba a perder a un héroe, que a pesar de no ser el más fuerte o unos de los más fuerte, es el héroe con el alma más noble que haya conocido… es la mismísima *justicia* en una persona…

Se mantuvo con una mirada en la T.V mirando como Mumen Rider le hablaba al monstruo y luego de un segundo a otro se vio negro…

¿Que fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió? La cámara no fue dañada o destruida, esta en un punto ciego del monstruo, sin embargo ¿por qué pasó esto de repente?

"Que ocurrió, informen"

Luego de esas palabras no tardó nada en recibir respuesta de una chica que estaba en un monitor más pequeño mirando estadísticas

"¡Señor, por alguna razón que se desconoce, la central eléctrica que abastece Ciudad-I, Ciudad-J y Ciudad-K dejó de funcionar!"

Esto es malo, si bien no podía hacer nada, al menos quería ver la despedida de un buen hombre un hombre de justicia, pero el destino tiene otros planes y este es uno muy cruel…

"Señor, que medidas de vemos tomar…"

Todos los operadores ya sabían la respuesta pero aún así querían saber la orden de su mayor… pero el resultado es inevitable-

"Lo único que está a nuestra alcance es rezar para que Mumen Rider pueda aguantar hasta que llegue Needle Star…"

Estas palabras las dijo con un tono de rencor e impotencia, habló con los dientes unidos y los puños apretados

Todos en este cuartel quieren y desean que aquel ciclista pueda salir con vida de este problema…

No me puedo contener… yo también quiero saber que es lo que está pasando, quiero saber como se las arreglará para salir de esta…

…

…

…

Y aquí estamos Ciudad-J y en una calle podemos observar a tres figuras, una es un monstruo con forma de erizo, la otra es una muchacha joven con la piel blanca que lleva dos armas y la tercera es un joven con gafas agrietadas repleto de heridas

Creo que no falta decir quien es el, Mumen Rider de alguna manera aún esta vivo y eso se debe a esta misteriosa chica para los ojos de Rider, pero nosotros la conocemos bien

Tal parece que está chica va a enfrentarse a ese monstruo y se están mirando mutuamente, supongo que están esperando para ver quién será en dar el siguiente movimiento analizando a su oponente

Si nos fijamos en el monstruo está con una cara de que refleja intriga y confusión esto se debe a su contrincante-

"_**mis ojos y mi cerebro me dice que es una humana… pero mi corazón no para de decirme que no lo es… esto es raro algo no está bien"**_

Esos fueron el pensamiento del monstruo que esta muy confundido, parece que algo dentro de el se niega a creer que está frente a un humano.

La chica por su parte está mirando al monstruo con una cara que muestra bastante indiferencia, algo raro, ya que cualquiera estaría temblando si tiene eso adelante… claro cualquier humano

"_Fufú~ esta será la primera vez que lucho contra un monstruo, Jiji~ veamos si hace honor a su nombre"_

Eso no es un pensamiento normal en lo más mínimo, para nada, si alguien logra escuchar pensamientos lo único que se le vendría a la cabeza es la palabra *Loca*

Luego de unos nueve segundos, la chica bajó sus manos y dejó ambas armas mirando al suelo, su ojo derecho emitió un brillo intenso y-

"Ara~ me encanta que admiren mi belleza~, ¡PERO TENGO UN LUGAR DONDE IR!"

"**De qu-!"**

Sin previo aviso la chica, uff no es necesario ocultar su nombre, Kurumi sin previo aviso disparo con su arma de menor tamaño una bala al erizo, que con mucha suerte logró poner por delante una de sus púas para que recibiera el pacto que iba directo a su cara

"**Maldita basura"**

El monstruo que estaba a unos 12 metros de esta, decidió que no podría acercarse a ella, su arma es muy potente, si lo hiciera solo obtendría un agujero en su cabeza

Con una cara furiosa algunas puntas de las púas de su espalda se volvieron blancas y se estrellaron contra el suelo-

"**Underground Skewers**"

Con esas palabras el monstruo con una sonrisa cortesía de sus dientes filosos, miró a la joven que tenía una cara de confusión en su rosto, ¿qué hizo y que dijo? Fue lo que se preguntó

Pero por el rabillo del ojo vio unas pequeñas pero notables grietas que se formaba en el asfalto, llegando a una conclusión amplio los ojos y salto hacia atrás dando una voltereta, apoyando sus manos en el asfalto para dar otra voltereta y caer de pie

Justo a tiempo para ver unas cuantas púas salir del asfalto, tuvo una cara de asombro en su rostro-

"_ara~… sí no hubiese sido por las fracturas que ocasionó ya estaría muerta… tengo que tener más cuidado"_

Luego de reaprehenderse así misma miro al monstruo ya con una cara que muestra seriedad, para acto siguiente disparar una bala de cada arma, que el monstruo pudo bloquear de nuevo con sus púas

Otras grietas se formaron en el suelo y Kurumi corrió en zigzag hacia el monstruo para evitar las púas mortales que salen del asfalto

"_Si me acerco lo suficiente no tendrá tiempo de bloquear mis balas"_

Ese era el plan del espíritu para lograr vencer al monstruo, un plan simple pero si se ejecuta bien efectivo

El monstruo se comió la carnada y miró a Kurumi que se encontraba a 8 metros de el y grito-

"**¡ERES MIA!"**

El erizo estiro tres púas que se dirigían con destino para matar a Kurumi una en una posición más alta que la otra, cualquiera lo vería como un obstáculo, sin embargo, ella lo vio como una oportunidad

Sin perder la cinética la joven disparo a la púa más elevada destruyéndola, luego tiró sus armas hacia arriba con dirección al monstruo y con respectó a las otras dos púas, la más cercana al suelo la piso para elevarse un poco y tener la oportunidad de poner ambas manos en la púa media y elevarse más hacia el cielo

Acto siguiente agarró sus dos armas que caían al suelo y apuntó al erizo, que recuperándose de su asombro cubrió rápido su cara con sus púas

Kurumi disparo sin pensarlo ni un segundo, pero ya había predicho la acción que tomaría el erizo y apuntó a su estómago y corazón

"**¡uhg..!" **

El monstruo se quejó por el dolor increíble que sentía, por desgracia para el, Kurumi no logro acertar a su corazón, sin embargo su estómago es otra historia diferente

La sangre no tardó en brotar de cada herida de bala, cayendo el líquido carmesí en el suelo-

Sin percatarse Kurumi ya estaba a solo 60 Centímetros del monstruo, y disparó 3 balas que fueron 2 al pecho y una al estómago nuevamente

"**¡UHG... HIJA DE-!"**

La bestia no tardó en darse cuenta de que cayó en el plan de esta joven y decidió que tomaría venganza sobre esto, usó más de 15 pinchos para despedazar a la joven que se encontraba cerca suyo

Kurumi lo vio pero no reacciono a tiempo, se movió rápidamente alejándose del erizo para esquivar las púas pero la mayoría rozó su piel creando cortes que brotaban pequeñas cantidades de sangre

En realidad sí uno se pone a comparar la cantidad de daño que recibió ella y el monstruo, vería a Kurumi como si estuviera en perfecto estado

"_Tsk, es más resistente de lo que pensé~… mis balas son muy dañinas, pero no hace su daño máximo, como no le doy energía espiritual, no uso mi vestido astral y no invoco a Zafkiel mi arma~ es muy débil-"_

Tubo que esquivar otras cuatro púas que venían hacia ella, esquivó tres la cuarta solo le disparó para destruirla, luego miró al monstruo-

"_Jiji~ pero es más que suficiente para matar a esta abominación"_

Con ese pensamiento apuntó con su rifle a el monstruo que ahora mismo esta a 11 metros de este, disparo dándole en la *mano* derecha, el erizo gritó de dolor, luego Kurumi tuvo que esquivar dos púas que se dirigían a su frente

Movió su cuerpo un poco a la izquierda y a la derecha acompañado de su cabeza que también se movía a ambos lado, esquivó las púas pero recibió un pequeño corte en la mejilla derecha

Si nos fijamos en los edificios, todas las ventanas y puertas están cerradas, las personas temiendo lo peor y esperando que algún héroe venga a vencer al monstruo, no se atrevían ni a asomar la cabeza por curiosidad, para colmo, la luz de los edificios se cortó por lo que les generó más miedo a todas las personas

Sin embargo, en un edificio muy cercano a la pelea, más bien es un negocio de electrodomésticos, hay un hombre mirando la pelea en primera fila

Ese hombre es Mumen Rider, mejor conocido como ciclista sin licencia, no se le podían ver los ojos pero al juzgar por su boca abierta, podemos entender que sus ojos están agrandados como platos

"_¡Increíble esa chica es fuerte y muy ágil, seguro puede llegar a la Clase B o incluso a la Clase A!"_

La destreza que demuestra Kurumi es un espectáculo para cualquiera, sus movimientos están bien refinados y su puntería es demasiado buena, ya que apuntar mientras esquivas, no es algo que sea fácil de lograr

Volviendo a la pelea, Kurumi tiene unos nuevos tres o cuatro cortes en su cuerpo y el monstruo es un mar de sangre, su cuerpo está agujereado por varios lados como resultado su sangre abandona su cuerpo

"_**Te mataré… Te mataré… Te mataré…"**_

Alguien que conozco esta perdiendo la razón, lo que es normal, que tú enemigo te hiera de gravedad mientras que tu solo le haces pequeños rasguños es algo muy humillante, además, la impotencia que debe sentir es dolorosa por dentro

"Ara~ara~ si ya no quieres pelear más, solo dime y ~acabaré~ con tu dolor"

Los ojos del erizo están abiertos como platos, esta chica no solo lo está venciendo con mucha facilidad sino también se está burlando de él, esto es el colmo para nuestro pobre erizó

"**¡TE VOY A MATAR!"**

Con eso dicho el monstruo repito hondo y la mayoría de las púas, estoy hablando de entre 400 o 500, se pusieron las puntas blancas para acto siguiente-

"**Imminent Pointy Death**"

Las púas se dirigieron un poco más rápido hacia Kurumi, que está al ver la repentina acción decidió esquivar las púas moviéndose a la izquierda evitándolas muy fácilmente…

Miro al monstruo y le dio una sonrisa, ya que pensó que perdió gran parte de las púas y ahora estaba más indefenso que antes

Sin embargo, no noto nerviosismo en el monstruo, más bien tenia una cara que decía *te gané*, Kurumi se confundió por la actitud del monstruo, ¿acaso no se da cuanta que esta apunto de matarlo?

"¡DETRÁS DE TI!"

Ese fue el grito de el ciclista sin licencia, que avisó a la joven que detrás suyo algo no va bien, Kurumi le hizo caso y dio una vuelta a 180°G

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, toda la cantidad de pinchos que se dirigían a ella formaban una gran pared, tal parece que que son dirigidos por el erizo, muy pocos se mantendrían tranquilos en esta situación y Kurumi era uno de esos pocos

Con la hipótesis de que el monstruo controlaba la púas era vivir o morir

A tan solo 9 metros de esa gigante pared de pinchos que media aproximadamente unos buenos 4 metros de altura y 3 metros de longitud, estaban las púas unidas, pero se podía ver unas pequeñas separación de 2 centímetros de largo y de ancho

Kurumi respiro hondo y corrió en dirección a las púas, era todo o nada.

Cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca de las púas flexiono las piernas para saltar-

"_**¡No, no lo harás!"**_

El monstruo levantó un poco las púas para que se le sea imposible dar un saltó a que pueda sobre pasar Kurumi

Kurumi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se tiró al suelo y rodo pasando por debajo de los cientos de pinchos, dejó de rodar en seco y apunto rápidamente su arma hacia el monstruo que no podía ver las acciones de Kurumi por su propio ataque

*Bang-Bang*

El erizo oyó los dos disparos, pero desgraciadamente no tuvo tiempo para cubrirse con algún pincho y además no podía ver la dirección en la que apuntaba

Con mucha precisión las balas pasaron por entre medio de todas las púas para detenerse en cada ojo del monstruo

"**¡Uuuuuhgggggggg!" **

Las púas volvieron automáticamente hacia el erizo luego de recibir ese daño, no podrá volver a ver …

El erizo con mucho dolor se tiró al suelo y empezó a gritar-

"**¡MALDITA, MALDITA, MALDITA…!"**

Lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era eso, el erizo no quería aceptar que perdió algo que no se puede arreglar, los ojos

Kurumi se río un poco y su ojo rojo brillo intensamente, ella acabará con su sufrimiento en este mismo momento

"Fufú~ quédate quieto y déjame sacarte de tu miseria"

El monstruo con los dientes apretados dejó de moverse, Kurumi lo tomó como un *de acuerdo* y se empezó a acercar, hasta que escuchó al monstruo decir-

"**Te mataré… ¡YO te mataré…! ¡CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE!"**

El monstruo quiere terminar su objetivo aquí y ahora, agarro sus pies con sus *manos* para quedar encorvado para que en consecuencia todos sus púas lo cubran

Kurumi vio divertido esto –

"_Ara~ ¿ahora qué intenta?"_

Eso fue lo que pensó y tendrá su respuesta al siguiente segundo

"**Ball Of Death**"

El monstruo rodó a una velocidad rápida, eran entre los 40km o 50km por hora, muy rápido

Kurumi saltó hacia la derecha para esquivar *La bola de la muerte* y luego procedió a disparar hacia el monstruo

*Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang*

Cuatro balas, pero ninguna ahora logró atrasar las púas del monstruo, solo se veía las puntas blancas de todas las púas, que podrían ser mil de ellas

Luego de disparar, el monstruo se dirigió hacia el sonido del disparo, Kurumi de nuevo esquivo el ataque mortal, esta vez por estar a unos 16 metros del monstruo tomo demaciada velocidad, por lo que rasgó el asfalto ocasionando que salte varios escombros hacia diferentes direcciones, algunos escombros dañaron a Kurumi que cubrió su rostro con sus manos

"_Tsk… si esto continúa así terminaré mal parada…"_

Kurumi mira arriba y se le ocurrió un plan, tiro su rifle y trepó un semáforo hasta la cima que estaba colgando en el medio de la calle , con poco esfuerzo

"_Jiji~ desde aquí no hay forma de que me pueda ocasionar daño"_

*Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang*

Disparo y disparo hacia el monstruo que no para de rodar en el sitio donde estaba Kurumi pero por debajo de ella, el monstruo no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que es lo que pasaba

"_**Estúpida, ¿te crees que nací ayer?"**_

Luego de pensar eso el monstruo se dirigió hacia un edificio y, gracias a sus púas, subió sin problemas y calculó la distancia en donde está su oponente

Para acto siguiente hacer que sus púas que miraban al edificio se estiraran para chocar justo con el semáforo donde estaba Kurumi

Ella tenía la boca abierta, es increíble como se las arregló para llegar donde está ella, incluso acertó justo donde estaba ya que a propósito había dejado de disparar

Salió de sus pensamientos por una bola de pinchos que se dirigía a ella á tan solo 1 metro de distancia, saltó sin pensarlo hacia el suelo de asfalto y calló de pie a 5 metros del suelo

El erizo trató de predecirlo y clavó los pinchos pero al lado izquierdo de el, por poco y le da a Kurumi

"_Dios- si esto sigue así tendré que usar a Zafkiel, pero no quiero llamar a las A.S.T o D.E.-"_

"Pss, jovencita"

Sus pensamientos se cortaron por el sonido de un hombre hablando, miró hacia atrás y vio a Mumen Rider escondido en la tienda de electrodomésticos

De alguna forma termino muy cerca suyo, debía moverse rápido para que no salga más herido de lo que está

Pero con curiosidad se acercó sigilosamente y le pregunto en voz baja

"ara~ ¿que pasa?, estoy ocupada deberías moverte a otro lugar"

"Tengo un plan para matar a ese monstruo"

Eso le interesó a Kurumi, y mucho, este hombre en todas las advertencias que le dio no le mintió, quizás saque algo bueno de esto

"**Que pasa perr#, ¿ahora me tienes miedo? Vamos ¡Dispárame!"**

La bestia no estaba contenta por la falta de ruido en el aire, el humano y el espíritu no le prestaron atención-

"De verdad, ¿cuál es?"

"Por lo que vi para dañar-lo tienes que sacarte de-de encima esas púas, tu aa-rma no es muy potente para romperlas y atra-vesar su piel… s-ii disparas a los mata fuegos crearas un humo espeso que no lo dejará respirar si lo atraes a el, tendrá que si o si abando-nar sus púas"

Kurumi abrió su ojo derecho mucho y sonrió a el joven que tenía delante,-

"Gracias~…"

"**¡VAMOS!"**

El monstruo ya estaba impaciente y gritó en el aire para que su contrincante lo ataque, acto siguiente se oyó un ruido de un cristal rompiéndose, el monstruo se dirigió allí en solo medio segundo de haberlo escuchado

Kurumi en cambio estaba en otras tiendas reuniendo mata fuegos en total tenia 3 acumulados

Miro al erizo que se estrelló contra la ventana de una tienda de muffins y luego

*Bang-Bang-Bang*

Le disparó tres veces para llamar su atención, el erizo como si la muerte lo estuviese siguiendo fue hacia la dirección de donde provenía la bala que estaba a unos 16 metros de el

"_**¡No importa cuanto tiempo me tome, te mataré!"**_

Ese fue su pensamiento y luego cuando estaba por acercarse a la posición de Kurumi oyó otro disparo muy cerca de donde el estaba, sin embargo, su nariz se llenó de un humo extraño que no lo dejaba respirar

El monstruo se fue de lado contrario al disparo que provenía de la tienda donde estaba Mumen Rider, Kurumi se metió dentro de todo ese humo para buscar al culpable de toda la destrucción

La bestia se acostó en el piso boca abajo para protegerse con los pinchos mientras retomaba el aire-

"_**Maldita como se atrev-"**_

Paro sus pensamientos por una sensación de frío que se sentía en su cien, antes de que se le llegara cualquier respuesta a su sensación escucho una voz femenina decir-

"Jiji~ al final solo eres una animalito asustado~"

"**¡COMO…!"**

*Bang…*

Kurumi se transportó con su sombra hacia debajo del mamífero que no se esperaba eso, luego Kurumi se tele transportó en el lado de la niebla contraria al de Mumen Rider

Cuando se aclaró se vio a un joven que tenia un rostro de preocupación que se remplazo por alivio al ver a la joven que tenía algunos rasguños y el cadáver de un monstruo a solo unos centímetros de ellas

El joven dio una sonrisa y luego dijo-

"Muchas gracias…"

*Pum*

El ruido de un cuerpo cayéndose fue ese, y ese cuerpo era del joven que sus heridas ya no lo dejaron mantenerse de pie por lo que quedó inconsciente y cayó al suelo…

**/notas de autor\**

**Su madre que capítulo ¿no?, me estuve preguntando mucho como sería la pelea entre una Kurumi que no use ninguna habilidad y una amenaza nivel tigre ustedes que opinan, ¿quedo bien?**

**Como sea espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, no me acuerdo si lo dije, pero a Kurumi la voy a tomar desde el volumen 16 para no generar problemas**

**Sin nada más que decir a los comentarios=**

**bmurd3rf4c3: vaya nombre, jajá si que pena pero bueno, se nos terminó la droga semanal, espero que te guste este capitulo**

**baraka108: bien captaste la referencia, a ver si captas la de este capitulo si lo del ojo es raro, yo veo alguien con el ojo rojo y no me parecería normal, mucho menos si hay monstruo de forma humanoide en el mundo jajá, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado**

**Guest: Thank you**

**ptl: muchísimas gracias eso es lo que me gusta oír, si intento sacar algunas risas en los capítulos, pero este será mucho más serio pero las estupideces están asegurados en los siguientes capítulos, y si… Kurumi no podría derrotar a Boros… o quizás si, no lo sé Zafkiel es un ángel muy potente aún que no lo parezca, pero yo no se, con respecto a un Saitama vs Mío vete a saber, es como ver jugar a dos hackers jajaja, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Gracias a todos y nos vemos en la siguiente semana, será Capítulo 1 parte 3 final, en la siguiente semana se va a acabar el primer capítulo**

**Creo que are uno capítulos y lo terminaré, sin nada más que decir ¡nos leemos luego!**


	4. Capítulo 1 parte 3 final

**Capítulo 1: Impresiones y confusiones.**

**Parte 3 final.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola": voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Kurumi\**

...

*Bang-Bang…*

*Pshh…*

Jiji~ perfecto, cayó en la trampa como si fuera un simple ratoncito.

No sale del humo de los matas fuegos, ¿estará del otro lado?, me tendré que meter en el humo para averiguarlo.

(Corro hacia el humo) Uhmm~ no está dentro del humo, solo significa que salió por el otro lado… si, él esta aquí recuperando el aire perdido, oh~, se escondió con sus púas para que no reciba daño mientras se reincorpora… (doy vuelta mi cabeza) Ese señor no podrá verme hasta que no se disperse el humo, en ese caso.

…

…

…

Ugh~ gotas de sangre, supongo que al final le destrocé completamente los ojos, es una pena que ya no puedas ver, no te preocupes, pronto dejarás de respirar (saco mi mano derecha que sostiene mi *hermoso juguete* y lo coloco en su sien).

Fufú~ abrió el hocico, se debe estar preguntando qué es lo que está en su cabeza, que ternura.

"Jiji~ al final solo eres una animalito asustado~"

"**¡COMO…!"**

*Bang…*

Lo siento monstruo, pero no me dejabas otra opción.

…

…

…

(Salgo de mi sombra al lado del cadáver y empiezo a observar mis alrededores) La ciudad sino sería destruida y mucha gente inocente saldría herida o muerta por tus acciones.

(Miro el cadáver) no podía permitírtelo espero que encuentres la paz en el otro mundo, con permiso~ me llevaré tu tiempo (estoy apunto de hacer que mi sombra absorba el cuerpo del monstruo, pero una voz me detiene).

"Muchas gracias…"

*Pam…*

Vaya, es el pobre ciclista, al final las heridas pudieron con él, que suerte que me habló, me había olvidado de él y casi le demuestro que no soy una humana, fufú~ tengo que tener más cuidado, como sea primero lo primero.

"Jiji~ no hay de qué joven, es un gusto me llamo Kurumi."

(Agacho la cabeza y doblo mis rodillas un poco)… bueno… ¿Ehm?… de acuerdo… ¿que está esperando? (Levanto la cabeza) todavía está en el suelo…

"uh~, oye, te encuentras bien."

…todavía no hay respuesta, acaso, ¡no puede ser, acaso! (Corro a su lado) por favor dime que... si gracias al cielo siento sus pulsos, esta vivo creo que está inconsciente, Uff~ me preocupe mucho por un momento, no quiero que un civil muera y si muere hubiera sido mi culpa por no haber actuado antes…

"Ara~ara~ está bien, supongo que te tendré que llevarlo a un hospital."

(Miro al lado y veo el cuerpo del monstruo) o claro, primero dame un segundo… listo ya termine de absorberlo, gracias~.

Ahora donde esta el hospital más cercano… ¿que hago y que puedo hacer?, no conozco este lugar y para colmó todos están escondidos, ¿debería decirles que ya pasó el peligro?

No, mejor sería dejarlo así, se preguntarán dónde está el monstruo y sinceramente no quiero dar ninguna explicación.

…ya se, la gente no esta mirando para la calle y no hay electricidad, cuando rompimos los vidrios de las tiendas no se activó ninguna alarma de seguridad y la cámara no emiten ningún signo de *vida*.

"Fufú~ tengo una idea, pero traerá problemas, sin embargo, nos será de mucha ayuda para mi y para ti."

(Comienzo a volar para pararme en el edificio más cercano) una vez que suba a la punta de este edificio, ejecutaré mi plan…

Perfecto, bien primero lo primero… lo tengo que hacer rápido y ocultarme rápido, las A.S.T y D.E.M me van a perseguir y no sería un verdadero problema ocultarme pero… mi sombra inútil y mis clones de pacotilla no me funcionan.

Parece que mi sombra sufrió algún tipo de reseteo y ahora tengo que mirar de nuevo todos los lugares para usarla otra vez. Mirar todos los lugares de nuevo… que aburrido~.

Y mis clones… yo que sé que les pasa, ¿estarán en una fiesta jugando a las cartas o con un muñeco tamaño real de Shidou-San?... Uhmm~, lo segundo parece lo más probable, después les voy a dar un merecido castigo por no decirme sobre el muñeco- quiero decir, por el no obedecerme en la pelea, si eso.

Bueno, ahora para lo que vine hasta aquí arriba.

"Vamos, **¡ZAFKIEL!**"

Que hermoso sonido, (doy vuelta la cabeza) Zafkiel tu nunca me traicionarías, de acuerdo, luego hablaré de la magia de la amistad, ahora a lo importante que tengo poco tiempo antes que llegue las A.S.T o D.E.M (miro a la calle, donde está el tipo inconsciente).

Por más que te allá salvado, tu me fuiste de mucha ayuda, solo use esta habilidad conmigo misma y con otra persona 204 veces… te lo mereces tienes mis más grandes respetos, espero que otro día nos volvamos a encontrar sin que hayan tantos problemas…

"**Dalet** "

Perfecto, ahora solo tengo que dispararme y dispararte (apunto mi pistola Flintlock a el hombre).

*Bang…*

Bien sanaron sus heridas, me toca a mi. (apunto el Flintlock a mi sien).

*Bang…*

Ahhh~ Esos pequeños cortes picaban mucho, suerte que no me dio de llenó con ninguna púa, no quiero imaginar el daño que me hubiese hecho.

Bueno, ya basta, tengo que ir a la casa de Shidou-San, (miro a Zafkiel y me concentro para que cambié al horario normal) son las… ¡12:27, tengo que apresurarme la hora del almuerzo se va a pasar!

Gracias Zafkiel, por ahora ya no te necesito más, puedes… no, necesito otro favorcito.

"**Het**"

*Bang…*

Jiji~, por ahora estarás en la sombra, ya puedes irte Zafkiel. Bueno, tiempo de volar y terminar esto de una vez…

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

Ara~ara~ ya, por fin encontré la salida de esta ciudad y solo veo una carretera que parece infinita, deben ser las 12:40 o 12:50… Maldición, no voy a llegar a tiempo… (me ciento en la terraza del edificio) No puedo creer que vaya a perder una apuesta ganada.

Que mala suerte que tuve este día… Mukuru me mandó a otra ciudad, mis clones y yo nunca vimos esta ciudad, mi sombra no funciona como yo quiero, mis clones no me obedecen, me estaba invirtiendo, las personas me mira muy extrañó y no quieren hablar conmigo, mi oportunidad de salir de aquí se vio obstruida por un fenómeno y ahora voy a perder la competencia…

Voy a perderme mi cita con Shidou-San y mi noche, Ugh~ esa noche, fufú~ todo ese tiempo limpiando mi habitación y perfumando mi pieza para que sea una noche inolvidable, todo mi trabajo perdido de un segundo a otro.

…

Jiji~, eéll se pondría nervioso al principio pero seguro que después desataría esa bestia~ interior y me agarraría para luego… Ugh~ ¡no Shidou-San, tienes que ser más gentil con esta pobre dama, no me-!

"Ara~ ¿estas bien?"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

…

**/Pov narrador\**

…

Ciudad-J, era una ciudad que estaba realizando su día normal y de un segundo a otro se convirtió en una batalla a muerte entre una chica de nombre Kurumi contra un erizo monstruoso.

Las calles se llenaron de fracturas, varios edificios fueron dañados tanto por las púas de cierto mamífero y dos armas de fuego de cierta mujer, además, que dejaron ambos sangre por donde pasaran.

Por la cantidad de daños y la sangre en el suelo, fue una batalla pareja, sin embargo, el ganador terminó prácticamente ileso de la batalla.

El perdedor, que estaba con una condición lamentable, no se le logra ver por ningún lado, no lo voy a explicar, ambos sabemos donde está el perdedor.

Sin embargo, el ganador debería estar en algún lado de la ciudad, vamos a buscarla para ver como esta disfrutando la victoria.

…

…

…

Me costó bastante, pero acá la tenemos a nuestra ganadora que tiene el ojo derecho rojo y el otro tapado por su flequillo, un vestido de gótica con unas zapatillas negras con medias blancas y el pelo negro como la noche atado con dos coletas.

Actualmente está saltando de edificio en edificio, a ella no le disgusta la atención y el apreció, sin embargo, Kurumi en estos momentos lo que menos quiere es hablar con alguien.

Esta muy preocupada porque necesita llegar a la casa de cierto peli azul para terminar una competencia entre otras chicas, la competencia era que la que prepare el almuerzo más sabroso, podría pasar prácticamente todo el día con Itsuka Shidou.

Para desgracia de la ojo color rubí, está por llegar muy tarde hasta la casa de los Itsuka, su tiempo se agota y se ve la desesperación en su cara, ella no se toma ni un pequeño respiró y solo sigue saltando de edificio en edificio.

Kurumi acaba de llegar al último edificio de la ciudad y ella ahora mismo ve una carretera que conecta a otra ciudad distante, solo se toma el tiempo para observar al horizonte.

*Nightmare* decide sentarse en la punta de la terraza del edificio con su mirada pegada al horizonte, ella debe estar pensando que hacer ha continuación.

Frunce el seño… todos sabemos que por más que quiera no va a llegar a tiempo a la Ciudad de Tenguu, sus planes se vieron frustrados por causa de una chica rubia, que sin querer, *selló* partes de sus poderes y ahora se encuentra sentada quien sabe donde.

La chica con pelo negro y ojo rojo, pasó de tener una cara que le daría miedo hasta el hombre más fuerte, a tener una cara soñadora.

Cerró los ojos y se esta riendo para ella misma… ahora incluso ella esta babeando un poco, no quiero meterme en sus pensamientos, prefiero mantener esto para un público mayor de trece años.

La actitud cambiante de esta chica fue rara, si alguien lo viera diría *que hermosa loca*, pero ahora que me fijó bien, alguien si la está viendo… Uhmm…

Si pensaste que el cambió de estado de Kurumi fue raro, esto te mantendrá pensando bastante tiempo, lo estoy diciendo en serio, no les miento.

Justo delante de Kurumi hay una chica que salió prácticamente de la nada, tiene un vestido con patrones de color carmesí y negro combinado con unas botas largas con una cinta en forma de mariposa, le da una apariencia gótica al asunto, además, lleva dos coletas en forma desigual que está atado con una cinta de color rojo…

¿Y por qué digo que es raro?, no es solo porque apareció de la nada esta jovencita… es por qué la cara es igual a la de Kurumi a excepción de su ojo izquierdo que es un ojo de reloj antiguo… ¿son gemelas?, No lo sé, yo solo se que tenemos a dos *Kurumis* adelante.

Una que está sentida con los ojos cerrados perdida en sus pensamientos y la otra que está mirando a esta con una cara confusa y con miedo, debe estar pensando que su gemela le ganó la locura o algo.

De un momento a otro la Kurumi perdida en sus pensamientos movió su cabeza de lado a lado y apretó sus cachetes mientras que emitía un sonido como *Mmm~* acompañado de sus piernas balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante…

La Kurumi con ese vestido extrañó, miró con mucho miedo y confusión a la otra Kurumi.

La gemela con poco sentido de la moda tuvo muchas preguntas en su cabeza y decidió preguntar que le ocurre a la loca.

"Ara~ ¿estas bien?"

Ya no se pudo aguantar la intriga y le preguntó si se encuentra bien, sin embargo ella recibió como respuesta.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

La Kurumi soñadora abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó, hizo aparecer su cañón pequeño y lo colocó en la frente de la otra Kurumi en el transcurso que dio la vuelta para mirar al invitado.

No solo la hace parecer amenazante por el arma, sino también por la mirada de muerte que le está dando… tal parece que a Kurumi no le gustó que la interrumpan en su aventura y él que lo hizo pagará caro.

La pobre chica relojera no entiende el porque su gemela la tiene a punta de pistola.

"¿Q-q-que pasa?"

Preguntó con un tono de voz asustado, ¿que fue lo que hizo para ganarse ese despreció?. Todo lo que ella hizo fue preguntar como estaba, te preocupas por alguien para que después te apunten con un arma… Pff típico

La Kurumi que sostenía el arma de fuego al ver a la chica que tenia delante suspiró y bajó el arma, su expresión se suavizó pero aún mantuvo su cara de enojo.

"Ugh~ casi te mato, no vuelvas a hacer eso."

Luego de decir eso su rostro de enojo desapareció y formó una sonrisa tranquila, la otra chica dejó salir su aire contenido y miró al suelo para reorganizar sus ideas.

"Ara~… no sabías que estabas-"

Levantó la cabeza en mitad de su frase para encontrarse nuevamente con Kurumi apuntándola con su arma en la frente, pero esta vez no tenia una mirada de odio y ira, seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro.

"r-r-relájate ¿ahora que fue lo que hice?"

"Ara~ara~ es fácil y lo sabes…-"

Su mirada dejó su sonrisa y formo un seño fruncido y el ojo derecho brilló intensamente, la Kurumi desarmada está más asustada que antes.

"¿Por qué no me ayudaron a salvar a ese hombre?, Jiji~ espero que tengas una buena explicación."

Luego de esas palabras la joven asustada abrió un poco los ojos al saber la razón de la ira por parte de la otra, es normal que le apunte con el arma por eso… bueno *normal*.

La chica desarmada sonrió y se tranquilizó para evitar cualquier malentendido en sus palabras, además, la gemela asustada pensaba en dejar corta y sencilla su explicación para que ella lo asimilé rápido.

"¡Ara~! Era eso, yo tampoco se por qué no te obedecieron, *Yo* me hice hace unos 20 minutos, ¿no recuerdas?"

Le hablo con una sonrisa calmada y sin ningún tono rencoroso, solo la pura verdad… espera… se acaba de llamar a si misma *Yo* y que fue creada hace 20 minutos, no entiendo…

La Kurumi con el arma se ve un poco pensativa, quizás ella tenga la respuesta que buscamos, veamos…

_(-Gracias~ Zafkiel, por ahora ya no te necesito más, puedes… no, necesito otro favorcito-_

"**_Het_**_"_

_*Bang…*_

_Jiji~, por ahora estarás en la sombra, ya puedes irte Zafkiel, bueno tiempo de volar…-)_

Oh, ya lo entiendo, ese tal habilidad *Het* hace que Kurumi cree un clon suyo, eso quiere decir que está chica es Kurumi y la otra es Kurumi, ¿es un poco confuso?, Si, bastante, voy a tardar un poco en acostumbrarme, pero como sea al menos ya sabemos algo del tema.

"Uhmm~… Ara~… ¡Ara~ara~! Ya me acordé, perdón por casi *matarme* injustamente."

La Kurumi, vamos a llamarla original, la Kurumi original recordó la razón del porqué esta la clon delante suyo, tal parece que cuando ella dejó de correr por un tiempo le atrajo curiosidad a su clon, el malentendido lo ocasionó ella misma, no fue… ¿ella?..., no fue el clon de ella.

Puso su mano en su pecho y le regaló una sonrisa al clon, para hacerle saber que ya no hay ningún problema, la clon le devolvió la sonrisa al calmarse completamente.

"Jiji~ no te preocupes *Yo*, total fui yo la que hizo que actuaras de esa manera, por eso *Yo~* me disculpo"

La clon agachó la cabeza y hizo que sus labios titubearan, para demostrar que estaba *apenada*, el silencio reinó sobre las dos durante unos seis segundos…

"Jiji~ Jiji~"

"Ara~ Fufú~"

Sus risas resonaron en la ciudad vacía, era una risa refinada y con un toque sexy, una risa que le gustaría escuchar a cualquier hombre, que pena que la risa sea de estas dos locas.

Se rieron unos segundos y la original miró a su clon para después hablarle.

"Gracias~ *Yo*, necesitaba aumentar un poco mi humor, hoy fue un día pesado la verdad."

La clon miró a su original y asintió con la cabeza pareciendo entender todo perfectamente, tal parece que los clones mantienen los recuerdos de la original, la falsa *Nightmare* fue la siguiente en hablar

"Si, la verdad que si… ¿no vamos a llegar a tiempo cierto…?"

La clon dijo eso con un tono triste y unos ojos que expresan impotencia, la original asintió con la cabeza y le respondió

"Ugh~… por más que queramos, es imposible… no sabemos donde estamos para llegar a la Ciudad de Tenguu"

Luego de decir eso los rostros de ambas se tornaron tristes, no era justo para ellas perder esta competencia y la culpable de su situación se les apareció en la cabeza de las dos.

"¡Te odio Mukuru!"

"¡Maldita seas Mukuru!"

Ambas tuvieron pensamientos similares, que irónico que no solo sean las dos las mismas, sino parece que las dos comparten los mismos pensamientos.

La original negó con la cabeza y el clon emitió un pequeño pero audible "*Jiji~*, la primera Kurumi miró al suelo viendo su sombra para luego.

…

…

…

"Agh~"

"¿Ara~? que intentas-"

La copia barata no pudo terminar su frase ya que la original se adentró en su sombra otra vez.

…

…

…

"Uhm~, por favor"

"Tsk~, ambas sabemos que es inútil."

Por tercera vez la Kurumi original se metió en su sombra para regresar a la Ciudad de Tenguu.

…

…

…

"¡Ugh~! ¿por qué no funcionas?"

"Fufú~ detente o vas a empezar a emitir ondas espirituales, ¿sabes?, no quiero pelear con las A.S.T o D.E.M"

La Kurumi original detiene lo que está haciendo para ver a su clon, *Nightmare* la mira con una cara que dice exactamente esto *¡NO ME IMPORTA!*, si a la clon le gusta perfecto y si no le gusta pues… también. La Kurumi original cambio su cara de *F#ck my life* a una de curiosidad y enojó, esta chica tiene un severo problema de bipolaridad.

"No veo que me estés ayudando a resolver este problema, ¿Acaso ya tienes la solución?"

La clon de Kurumi la miró y pensó un segundo para decir en un susurró.

"Total la cita la tendrás tu…"

"Ara~ ¿que dijiste?"

"Dije que no se me ocurre nada"

"Bueno, entonces sigue intentado encontrar una."

Kurumi volvió a meterse en su *sombra*, una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez. La clon de Kurumi se sentó y cerró los ojos para concentrarse y pensar en alguna de volver a la casa de Shidou.

"_Bueno, duro bastante poco mi valentía, enfadar a mi *yo* original no es muy bueno que digamos, si yo me pongo en su contra tendré a todas en mi contra, no quiero morir, apenas tengo menos de treinta minutos de existencia… ahora que lo piensa bien ¿donde…?"_

"Ara~ *Yo* ¿sabes donde están las otras *Yo*?"

La original abrió mucho los ojos, como se pudo haber olvidado de ese pequeño pero importante detalle, ¿Dónde se encuentran sus otras *Yo*?, Y, ¿por qué le desobedecieron?. Es muy raro que de por sí una le desobedezca… pero que todas ignoren sus órdenes... eso solo significa que algo anda muy, muy mal.

"Que tonta soy, tienes razón *Yo*, sumérgete en la sombra y búscalas."

"Claro, no hay problema."

La clon se metió dentro de su *sombra* para buscar a las demás clones.

Mientras tanto Kurumi estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

"_Ese hombre llamó a esa bestia *Monstruo* y nunca escuche de algo parecido, habrá más de esas cosas… serán mucho más fuertes que está."_

Tal parece que está pensando un poco en los eventos que le ocurrieron hoy, este tipos de cosas nunca le pasaron a Kurumi y de un segundo a otro ocurre… Todos sabemos que algo no está bien.

"_Mi sombra no funciona, no importa que parte haya visto en el mundo, no me deja ir, solo me deja teletransportarme acá en esta ciudad… espera como se llama."_

Kurumi miró para el lado de la ruta y vio un cartel en grande que dice en donde está actualmente *Bienvenidos a Ciudad-J*-

"_Ara~ Ciudad-J, que clase de nombre es ese Jiji~."_

Kurumi descubrió el nombre de la ciudad y no pudo evitar encontrarlo divertido, Ciudad-J el nombre más original que allá leído, hasta a mi me da un poco de risa por la originalidad del nombre.

"_Tsk~… mis clones, que pudo haber pasado para llegar al punto de que no me obedezcan, más les vale que tengan una buena razón para desobedecerme o sino juro que-"_

"*Yo* tengo malas noticias."

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

La clon apareció de la *sombra* para darse a conocer, sin querer ella asustó a su original que estaba metida en su propio mundo.

La clon sintió que esto le es bastante familiar, lo cual es normal… ahora mismo tiene de nuevo una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza… Se puso un poco nerviosa pero solo suspiró y le dijo a Kurumi.

"Tranquila, solo soy yo~."

La Kurumi original se enojó con ella ya que es la segunda vez que la hace saltar del susto, bajó el arma y la hizo desaparecer, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes para darle a conocer que no está de humor ahora…

"Si, ya me di cuenta~, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?. Perdón me equivoqué, ¡deja de hacer eso o te vuelo la cabeza!"

La clon rodó un poco los ojos ante la actitud de su *Yo* original, la primera vez que la asustó estaba justificada, pero ahora es una razón estúpida… tampoco es para tanto, ella se fue hace menos de un minuto.

"_¿que tan concentrada puede ponerse *Yo*?, que importa, lo descubriré después yo misma,_ _Ahora hay un asunto más importante."_

La clon ignoró la amenaza de su original y le dio a conocer información sobre sus clones, también ella lo hacía para evitar que le vuelen la cabeza.

"*Yo*, escúchame~, te traigo malas noticias, por desgracia no encontré a ninguna clon en las sombras."

"Eh~, ¿estás segura?, nada de nada, ¿siquiera una?"

La original no quería escuchar eso, no puede ser que hallan desaparecido todas ellas en tan solo unos segundos. Es imposible y estúpido pensarlo, pero ella misma se lo está diciendo.

La clon, para desgracia de su original, negó con la cabeza y con un poco de pesar le dijo a ella.

"Por desgracia *Yo*, no hay ningún rastro de las otras *Yo*, desaparecieron sin decir nada…"

La primera Kurumi se quedó pensando, para ella debe de haber alguna otra explicación sobre el porqué no le hacen caso sus clones… pero aunque ella se esperaba de todo, nunca pensó en que todas desaparecieran.

"_¿Cómo__ pudo pasar esto…? es imposible, no pueden desaparece así por qué si, ¿que fue lo que pasó?, todo estaba bien hace solo una hora… tiene que haber… tiene que haber… tiene que haber…"_

La Kurumi original está pensando en cualquier respuesta que se le venga a su cabeza, lo que sea que pueda explicar su situación… pero…

"_¿Qué tiene que haber…?"_

Ya no se le ocurre nada, ella terminó teniendo su mente en blanco y ya no sabe que pensar. Díganme ustedes, ¿cómo se sentirían si de un momento a otro todo lo que conseguiste alrededor de muchos años se les haya perdido para siempre?, a Kurumi no le gustó.

La original perdió su mirada y frunció el seño, luego se puso a balbucear malas palabras que no eran lo suficientes altas como para escucharlas.

La clon se *miró* y se preocupó mucho por ella misma.

"_Esto no es bueno, no *necesito ponerme* a pensar en formas de matar a Mukuru, tenemos que llegar a Tenguu y hablar con las demás para explicarles los que nos pasó."_

La falsa espíritu iba a hablarle a ella, pero recordó las palabras que le dijo su *Yo* original.

_(-"¡deja de hacer eso o te vuelo la cabeza!"-)_

La clon tragó las palabras que iba a decir y suspiró, *ella* es ella y por lo tanto sabe perfectamente que cuando promete algo lo cumple, no quiere que su cabeza se despeje de su cuello.

Ella *se habló* con voz baja y movió lento su mano en la frente de su original para llamar su atención.

"Pst~, *Yo*, me escuchas"

"he… que…"

Los ojos de la Kurumi original volvieron a la vida para ver a su otra *Yo* llamándola, recuperó su compostura y miró a su clon con una sonrisa.

"Bien~, escucha *Yo*, diría que hay que esperar hasta el anochecer, para ir volando por el costado de la carretera."

La original se quedó pensando esas palabras por un momento.

"Uhmm~ tienes razón, no habría problema si supiéramos donde estamos para tomar otra ruta… por desgracia hay que seguir la carretera y ver adonde nos lleva."

La Kurumi original miró a su clon y asintió con la cabeza, con su plan formado a ella solo les queda esperar y ver que les depara en el futuro.

Ahora que lo estoy pensando, ¿como se encontrará nuestro héroe Mumen Rider?, vamos a verlo.

**...**

Ya estamos en la calle de Ciudad-J donde recientemente hubo una batalla y en la entrada de una tienda se encuentra nuestro héroe favorito de Clase C Mumen Rider.

"…"

Tal parece que está totalmente sanó gracias a nuestra loca gótica, pero no se recupera de su inconsciencia.

*Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump…*

Eso era sonidos de pasos, alguien se está acercando y viene rápido, diría que viene corriendo.

*Paint.. Paint..*

Eso lo confirma, alguien viene corriendo, es la respiración pesada de un hombre, ¿qué quién es?, no hay que ir muy lejos para averiguarlo, si damos vuelta la cabeza hacia la derecha podremos ver una figura que se va acercando.

Es un hombre de ojos afilados, nariz puntiaguda y cabello corto con una línea en el cabello en forma de zig-zag dentada. Lleva una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de traje negra sobre sus hombros, a juego con pantalones negros, pasadores de seguridad como pendientes y lleva una estrella matutina con pinchos.

Así es, es el héroe Clase B Needle Star y está corriendo a la ubicación asignada por sus superiores.

*Paint…*

"Maldita sea Mumen…"

*Paint…*

"¿Ahora en que te metiste?"

Él está corriendo para salvar a Mumen Rider, al no haber electricidad las cámaras no funcionan y por eso se desconoce la situación actual de el ciclista sin licencia.

Needle Star supo que se está acercando a la escena y no solo lo sabe por la dirección que le asignaron, sino por la sangre que estaba tirada en el suelo y en las paredes, él está tan concentrado en su hipótesis de que Mumen Rider haya muerto que no notó las fisuras creadas por los impactos de balas.

El héroe buscó y miró para todos lados hasta encontrar a un hombre boca abajo en el piso, ese hombre es el ciclista que yacía inconsciente en el suelo en la entrada de la tienda de electrodomésticos, se notaba que su pecho subía y bajaba.

*Paint… Paint…*

"…Bueno, al menos no estás muerto."

Cuando se estaba acercando notó algo, cuando alguien te dice: ve y socorre a tal persona por qué está mal herida y desangrándose, tu lo que esperas ver es a esa persona con muchos cortes y sangrando… no encontrarla en perfecto estado, lo único que podrías considerar un mal estado en él es el polvo que lo cubre, pero aparte de eso no tiene nada más de que preocuparse.

*Paint…*

"¡Vaya que *mal herido* te encuentras…!, ¿llamo a la ambulancia viejo?, Jajá"

Una vez que se acercó a el deshabilitado Mumen notó que él no está consciente, ya se lo suponía, no por nada está tirado en el suelo.

"Pff, la asociación le encanta exagerar las cosas."

Miró alrededor, noto varias fracturas en el asfalto, matafuegos con abolladuras de balas y varias marcas de balas en el suelo o en las paredes.

*Paint…*

"¿que demonios pasó aquí?, como sea, solo le preguntaré a Rider"

Needle Star ya recuperó su aliento y se encogió de hombros, miró a Mumen Rider y le pegó dos patas que no tenían la intención de causar daño, solo era para despertarlo.

"Oye... inútil, arriba."

Bueno sus palabras no eran para despertarlo, creo que quiere desgastar su ira por venir hasta acá para nada, si bien él estaba buscando al monstruo antes y vino hasta aquí para luchar contra él, al final solo vino para ver a un tipo durmiendo en el suelo.

"Ugh- deja de jugar a la *Bella Durmiente*… ¡jajá ya se!"

Se separó un segundo de Rider y entró en la tienda electrónica buscando algo, cuando lo encontró sonrió, se acercó a un dispensador de agua potable y llenó un vaso de plástico con agua.

No hace falta saber para que va a usar ese vaso de agua, lo que menos va a hacer es tomarla, ya les digo yo. Silbando una melodía se acercó de nuevo al ciclista, paró de silbar, puso el vaso en el suelo y dio vuelta el cuerpo de Mumen para que su cara mire el cielo, y le dijo a él.

"Acá está tu agua bebe."

Acto siguiente volcó el agua en la cara de Rider, que en tan solo un segundo levantó al cabeza por el contacto con el líquido frío, se espabila otro segundo y respira para mirar hacia arriba y ver una cara conocida.

"Star, ¿que-que pasa?"

Pregunto Mumen confundido, no sabia que Needle Star se encontraba cerca de su zona.

"Me enviaron a salvarte el trasero, pero aquí te encuentro sin ninguna herida y descansando en medio de un apocalipsis."

Mumen Rider observó su entorno y reaccionó rápido mirando sus brazos, piernas y cuerpo. Era verdad, Star le dijo la verdad, no tenia ninguna herida en su cuerpo y el ciclista recuerda que segundos antes estaba muy mal herido por la pelea con el erizo.

"C-Como yo-yo estaba hace un m-momento-"

_(-"Ara~ara~"-)_

Mumen abrió los ojos como platos y recordó todo lo que pasó hace un rato, miró frenéticamente a todos lados y se pregunto.

"_¿¡Donde esta esa chica!?, ¿¡El cuerpo del monstruo donde se metió!?, ¿¡pasó cuando me desmayé!?"_

Su cabeza era una máquina a vapor, no estaba parando de tirar carbón al horno para pensar más y más, su comportamiento no pasó de largo para Needle Star.

"Tsk, oye viejo cálmate, ¿qué te pasó…?, ¿qué pasó mientras no estaba?"

El ciclista sin licencia se acordó de su acompañante que lo miraba con curiosidad por su comportamiento extraño, él se calmó y procedió a contarle lo ocurrido esta mañana.

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

"…Termine desmayándome por mis heridas, luego me despertaste y eso es todo"

Ese fue el ciclista que terminó de relatar lo ocurrido a Star, lo dijo mientras caminaba hacia la asociación de héroes de Ciudad-J

"Mmm, esa chica ¿se supone que es lo suficiente fuerte para estar en mínimo Clase B?, no es una clase muy alta, pero tiene su mérito."

Sin ningún tipo de duda, Mumen respondió a la pregunta del héroe Clase B en el instante que la hizo.

"Sin lugar a dudas, incluso me atrevería a decir que Clase A, su habilidad con las armas y su forma de moverse es asombrosa."

Needle Star rodo los ojos, le trajo recuerdos de esos niños que hablan de su héroe favorito, negó lentamente con la cabeza y se agarró la frente de la nariz.

"Lo que te haga feliz viejo, pero creo que ya estás exagerando."

Mumen se dio cuenta de que él no le creía sobre las habilidades de la posible nueva heroína, el ciclista con fastidio se rindió de tratar de convencerlo y solo siguió caminando… hasta que una pregunta surgió en su mente.

"El monstruo está muerto… pero desapareció, ¿que le diremos a la asociación?"

Needle Star se encogió de hombros y le respondió con tranquilidad a Rider.

"Pff fácil, diremos que lo matamos y ya está, asunto arreglado."

"Me niego, yo no quiero el crédito, fue ella la que lo venció yo no, además ninguno de los dos tiene ninguna herida, ¿cómo vas a hacer que te crean?, aquel monstruo era un *Tigre* como nivel de amenaza, es imposible que un clas salgan ilesos. Bueno, a excepción de *Ventica del infierno*."

Es verdad, el ciclista no tiene ninguna herida gracias a una espíritu generosa y el hombre con la estrella llena de pinchos también está en perfecto estado.

"Si, en eso tienes razón viejo… estoy pensando que esa chica era un monstruo"

"¡Que!, ¿¡por qué!?, me salvó la vida"

Needle por tercera vez en el día se encogió de hombros y le respondió a Rider.

"¿Por que? Jajá… dijiste que estabas en mal estado, pero mírate nada más, estas como nuevo…"

"Eso es-"

"No solo eso, me dijiste que su ojo era un rojo muy intenso y parecía natural…

"Quizás sean lentes de-"

"Además, tu mismo dijiste que tenia un *aura* que solo irradiaba muerte, ¿no crees que es suficientes pruebas viejo?"

"…"

Mumen se quedó sin formas de dar una respuesta ya que era su propias palabras contra la suya, no podía negar que algo en contra de esa mujer andaba mal, pero le salvó la vida y por lo tanto, monstruo o no va a tratarla como es debido.

"Esta bien, pero no podemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas todavía."

"Dios-Dios-Dios, haz lo que quieras."

Mumen sonrió un poco y asintió para dar a reconocer que esta agradecido. Caminaron durante unas dos cuadras en silencio, que fue cortado por el sonido de un celular viniendo del bolsillo de la camisa de Needle.

Lo sacó para ver quién era y cómo ya se lo había supuesto era la asociación de héroes, seguro solo quieren saber el estado de sus héroes, él fue detenido por la mano de Rider antes de que contestara el teléfono.

"Por favor, no le digas sobre esa chica, lo primero que harán es bbuscarl y seguro darle caza"

Por más que aquella mujer haya salvado a el ciclista, no quita el hecho que su aura no da buena espina, seguro tendrá alguna habilidad curativa la cual muchos científicos querrán estudiarla y si su ojo llega a ser natural se le tratará de un monstruo, lo que menos quiere es que maten a su salvadora.

Needle lo miró confundido, pero entendió el mensaje que el héroe Clase C le quiso dar.

"Uff… no te preocupes viejo."

Mumen sonrió a su superior, que luego de eso contestó la llamada para decirle *todo* lo que pasó esta mañana y como se encuentran ellos dos.

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

Son actualmente las 20:37 horas, como es típico en este ritual, el sol se oculta para que la luna se haga cargo de iluminar el planeta Tierra, en Ciudad-J ya volvió la fuente eléctrica y muchas luces de los edificios se ve incluso a más de 57Km de distancia.

¿Que por qué 57Km de distancia?, Bueno digamos que tome el papel de acosador y me dispuse a seguir a una cierta chica que está andando en la carretera… más bien esta siguiendo la carretera, y no, no está yendo en algún avión o helicóptero, está volando… si esta volando.

Esta chica la conocemos bien, su nombre es Tokisaki Kurumi el **peor espíritu **que ahora mismo esta sobrevolando la carretera para ir a la siguiente ciudad, ella tiene como algún tipo de nube oscura que la protege de la visión de las personas, ya que se mezcla con la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

"Fufú~, por fin veo las luces de la siguiente ciudad."

Tal parece que no sabe a donde se dirige y ahora está mirando las estructuras de la nueva ciudad que se encontró.

"Listo, sombra~ no me falles ahora."

Luego de esas palabras Kurumi se metió dentro de la nube oscura, que es una sombra creada por ella misma para poder teletransportarse hasta la terraza del edificio más cercano.

…

…

…

"Jiji~ gracias, funcionó a la perfección"

Su vía de movilidad funcionó a la perfección y evitó viajar unos buenos 10Km para llegar a la otra ciudad, ahora ells mira a la izquierda, luego al frente y por último a la derecha. Tal parece que encontró lo que está buscando y dio una sonrisa.

"Bien~ estoy en… ¿estas bromeando?"

La sonrisa de Kurumi se borró al instante, ¿por qué?, es sencillo de explicar, lo que pasa es que aún no sabe dónde está.

"Genial, otra ciudad que no conozco… ¡quien es el idiota que llama a la ciudad con una letra *Ciudad-K*, ¡Pff~!"

Si, por segunda vez Kurumi no sabe donde está y tal parece que se enojó un poco por el dador del nombre a la ciudad, creo que personalmente ella ira a buscarlo solo para recibir una explicación del porqué llaman a la ciudad de esa manera.

"… ahora que lo pienso, quien fue el genio que aprobó el nombre *hola si, los llamé por algo súper importante, es para darle un nombre a la nueva ciudad, ¿alguna idea?... Mmm que tal Ciudad-K… wow, que original y que fresco aprobado*."

Kurumi dijo esto tratando de imitar una voz masculina y puso sus ojos viscos, algo bastante gracioso en realidad ya que ella no suele ser así… supongo que todo lo que pasó en este día la llevó a comportarse un poco extraña.

"Ara~ ¡solo háganme un favor y tírense de él primer edificio que vean!, gracias~"

Con eso dicho Kurumi levantó las manos en alto a la ciudad dando a entender su pequeño pero justificado rencor, aunque cualquiera que vea esto no le tomaría importancia en absoluto.

"_Ara~ara~, estoy actuando más loca de lo normal."_

Pensó aquello y luego dio un suspiró, ella que debería hacer a continuación… esta parada en otra ciudad que desconoce y no sabe donde ir.

"_Tengo algunos Yenes en mis bolsillos… Uff~ por suerte no se dañaron en la batalla, será más que suficiente para pagar al menos un hotel por hoy."_

De acuerdo, ya tiene un plan programado, ahora solo debe ejecutarlo

"¿*Yo*, esta ahí?"

Nightmare acaba de llamar a su clon con la idea de hacerle saber su plan para esta noche, y tal vez involucrarla en algo que le sea útil.

La sombra de Kurumi se distorsionó notablemente y de ahí salió otra Kurumi, pero con un vestido rojo y negro, esta es (por ahora) la única clon que tiene Kurumi.

"Si, ¿que pasa *Yo*?"

"tengo que decirte algo, pasaremos la noche en esta ciudad… Ciudad-K"

"¡Que!-"

"Si lo sé, yo soy tu y tu eres yo, a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de-"

"¡No, No, ¡que quien fue el que le pone esos tontos nombres a la ciudades!"

La clon lo dijo con una cara molesta y la original lo vio divertido, claramente es ella en todos los aspectos, pero ignoró el capricho de su clon y le dijo.

"Jiji~ por ahora hay cosas más importante. Ayúdame, tenemos que encontrar un hotel en la ciudad, no va a hacer muy difícil, la ciudad es bastante grande~"

"Si, no hay problema *Yo* cuando encuentre uno te aviso."

"perfecto, yo por el lado derecho tu el izquierdo"

Con eso dicho, las *Kurumis* se separaron para buscar una posible estadía, pasaron menos de 15 minutos pero por fin una encontró lo que buscaban, la que encontró su estadía fue la original, que se ocultó en un callejón y llamó a su clon.

"Encontraste algo *Yo*."

"Fufú~ costo pero ya la búsqueda termino, asoma la cabeza hacia la vereda del frente."

La clon le hizo casó y miró a la vereda del frente para encontrar un letrero grande que dice *Hotel Ciudad-K, disponible las 24 horas del día. La clon no puedo evitar tener una pequeña sonrisa en su rosto, luego de eso se volvió a su *Yo* original.

"Ara~ara~ buen trabajo, ¿que esperamos? ¡vayamos!"

La Kurumi original dio un débil asentimiento y fue hacia el hotel, cuando entró vio que el piso tenía una alfombra roja grande, las paredes están divididas a la mitad por una madera de roble, la superior blanca y la inferior roja, adelante suyo había un mostrador con una mujer del otro lado con ropa casual mirando su celular, detrás de ella se podía ver un armario con puerta de vidrio que dejaban visualizar las llaves de los lugares disponibles del hotel.

Kurumi se acerco al mostrador y la mujer la notó, levantó la cabeza para *sonreír* y mirar a su cliente.

La chica llevaba una remera blanca manga larga y un pantalón de vestir rojo, su cabello es de color azabache y le pasa 1/4 de espalda, sus ojos son marrones oscuros y tiene una pequeña peca en su mejilla izquierda. Ella media alrededor de 1,67 metros y su cuerpo parece estar bien cuidado, sus atributos femeninos también están en términos aceptables; está chica está rondando en su veinte años de edad.

"Hola en que puedo… ah-aaah-aaaahhh…"

Su *sonrisa* fue borrada de sus rostro, en el momento que visualizó a Kurumi no pudo vocalizar y está asustada, Kurumi la está mirando de forma simpática, pero por dentro está enojada… muy enojada, toda las personas que la ven se ponen tensos, nerviosos y miedosos; Kurumi no sabe porque las personas se ponían así cuando la ven a ella, pero otro día podrá obtener algún tipo de respuesta.

"Hola~, solo quiero alquilar una habitación para pasar la noche"

La mujer dejó de tratar de formar las anteriores palabras para idear unas nuevas, respiró y exhaló en cada pausa.

"Claro, señorita… ¿habitación para una?... ¿efectivo o tarjeta?"

Primero la señorita del mostrador iba a decirle que no había ninguna habitación disponible, pero ella sabe que detrás suyo lo delata el armario, por su seguridad mejor decirle la verdad.

"Si, habitación para una, pago en efectivo."

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

"Aaaaaah~, por fin acostada."

"Jiji~, ¿es cómoda la cama?"

Después de un tiempo Kurumi logró consiguir una habitación y ahora se encuentra acostada en una cama tamaño King con los ojos cerrados, los brazos abiertos y las piernas abiertas de par en par, es una habitación pequeña con un mueble, contiene la habitación dos puertas y una seguro da a la cocina y la otra al baño.

"No, yo creo que es por el día que tuve"

"Jiji~… Uhm, que haremos mañana *Yo*"

Kurumi abrió un ojo para darle una respuesta a su clon, pero como no encontró ninguna solo le dijo.

"No se, mañana es otro día."

"Ara~ara~ nos volvimos filosofas… ¿quieres algo *Yo*?"

La Kurumi que está acostada cerró de nuevo los ojos y le contesto.

"Ugh~ algo para tomar, tengo la garganta seca, agua estará bien."

"Esta bien, no había vasos en la cocina… solo espera, yo no me tardo."

"Ni que fuera a moverme Jiji~."

Luego de eso la clon de Kurumi se sumergió en su sombra para buscar un poco de agua y en tan solo unos segundos volvió a aparecer con dos vasos de vidrio.

"Volví~."

"Jajá~, eres más rápida que un bombero."

Kurumi se sienta en la cama y su clon le extiende el brazo para que agarre el vaso de agua, ella lo recibe con gusto y antes de beberlo pregunta.

"¿Dónde los encontraste?"

"En la segunda habitación del primer piso había un hombre con el celular en la mano, Jiji~ le quite ambos vasos sin que se diera cuenta."

Con esa explicación, la Kurumi original negó dos veces con la cabeza, suele pasar que las personas son muy despistadas sin quererlo.

"Esta bien en ese caso, salud~."

"Salud~."

Bebieron el líquido contenido en el vaso rápido y ambas al mismo tiempo abrieron mucho los ojos y escupieron el agua, tosieron un poco y la original le preguntó a su clon.

"Ugh, ¿que es esto…? Agh~, me quemó la garganta."

"Asco, yo que sé, pensé que era agua."

La respuesta no se las voy a dar yo, solo hay que bajar a la segunda puerta del primer piso para saber que fue lo que ocurrió.

…

"Listo amor, ya traje el jugo de naranja… donde están los vasos."

"…¡QUÉ, JURO QUE ESTABAN AL LADO DE LA BOTELLA DE VODKA!"

Con este pequeño malentendido, el día de nuestra gótica con problemas de bipolaridad terminó…

…

**/Notas de ****autor\**

…

**Me la pase muy bien escribiendo está parte, en la anterior parte era muy serio y en este quería darle más comedia. Pero no se preocupen cuando tenga que ser serio, se pondrá serio.**

**A Kurumi le decidí dar una amiga, la sentía muy sola a la pobre, por lo que decidí darle un clon y en el siguiente capítulo voy a darle un nombre que ya se cual va a hacer. La clon de Kurumi va a ser una compañera muy buena de ella y van a desarrollar una fuerte relación, esto no es una historia de amor, Kurumi esta enamorada de Shidou y no lo va a cambiar por nada, es muy difícil que ella se enamoré de alguien mas.**

**Como sea, espero sus Review y con eso dicho, ¡Nos leemos luego!.**


	5. Capítulo 2 Parte 1

**Capítulo 2: Resolviendo algunas dudas.**

**Parte 1.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola"= voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

Exactamente los relojes y dispositivos móviles marcan las 7:00 AM en la ciudad de Tenguu.

Como en toda ciudad cuando llega ese horario los trabajadores salen a la luz del día, al igual que los vehículos o transportes que empiezan a encender sus motores.

Obviamente hay muchos y muchas que trabajan en horarios más tempranos como por ejemplo, Panaderos, Obreros, Taxistas, Colectiveros, Policías, médicos, bomberos, etc.

Pero hay otros dos tipos de personas que no son trabajadores que salen de sus casas a ese horario, el primero son los compradores.

Los compradores, más conocidos para los adultos como *ir a hacer mandados* y para los chicos como *Mama y Papa van a la tierra mágica de la comida*… comida prácticamente es todo lo que los chicos piensan, los compradores existen y siempre van a existir.

Hay cosas que son indispensables para el resto o en algún momento de nuestras vidas, por ejemplo: Leche para los chicos, medicamentos, dentífricos, recursos para construir casas, pañales para los bebés, transportes, etc.

Sin esos productos/recursos nuestra vida sería mucho más difícil, tendríamos que desperdiciar muchas horas en lograr algo que podríamos obtener en solo unos minutos. Por esa razón los compradores para nosotros y clientes para los vendedores siempre existirán.

El segundo tipo son los estudiantes, ¿qué es un estudiante?, Bueno creo que lo sabes, pero para el que no lo sepa, son personas (mayormente niños y jóvenes) que van a alguna estructura o residencia con el objetivo de aprender algo, cualquier cosa.

Esos lugares más conocidos como escuelas, universidades, preparatorias, terciarios, etc. Sirven para que logramos aprender a como vivir en la sociedad o ayudarnos a prepararnos para tener un oficio en algún futuro.

Obviamente en la mayoría de lugares solo te enseñan lo teórico pero no adquirís experiencia práctica, lo teórico es muy diferente a lo práctico, pero no voy a andar explicándolo, las mismas palabras te lo dice.

Aún así, en las calles hay poco tráfico y también pocas personas pasando a este horario. Te estarás preguntando, ¿por qué?, dos palabras: es domingo.

Si, como es domingo la mayoría de las personas no tienen que trabajar en este día y los estudiantes no van a los lugares de estudio por qué también es un día libre para ellos, aún así los compradores siguen estando, pero en menor cantidad.

Es obvio si prestaron atención a lo que dije al principio, estamos en Tenguu, una ciudad japonesa.

…

Si lo sé, lo sé, yo también quiero saber como está nuestro querido amigo, alias: *Sellador de espíritus* para nosotros y *Maldito suertudo* para sus compañeros, sin embargo, el quieren que le digan Shidou o simplemente Itsuka.

Veamos que estará haciendo Shidou Itsuka en estos momentos, durmiendo lo más seguro pero no perdemos nada en ver.

…

Ya estamos en frente de la casa de los Itsuka, solo volemos a la altura de la habitación de Shidou y veamos que es lo que está haciendo el chico.

…Vaya, esto no lo puedo creer… en su cama está acostada una chica, su cara es muy linda yo diría que *Extremadamente hermosa* su pelo es de un púrpura oscuro muy llamativo, está durmiendo abrazando una almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello, así es, esta jovencita se llama Yatogami Tohka y por algún motivo está durmiendo en la cama de Shidou.

Ahora que lo nombro, no encuentro a Itsuka Shidou por ningún lado de la habitación, la verdad me estoy fijando bien y él tiene la pieza muy ordenada, mis dieces para él.

En el pasillo no se encuentra nadie, y en otra puerta puedo escuchar una respiración muy tranquila viniendo de esta, lo más seguro es que este durmiendo Itsuka Kotori la hermana adoptiva de Shidou.

No quiero invadir su privacidad… con Tohka no sabia que estaba durmiendo allí… basta dejen de mirarme así, no lo sabia… bueno Shidou es un hombre tampoco es para tanto… bueno esta bien igualdad de género, de igual manera ustedes querían en primer lugar ver que está haciendo él, no me culpen por-

"Bien, ya está listo."

Ups, Esa fue la voz de Shidou, vienen de abajo, perfecto vemos que esta haciendo en la primera planta.

Uhmm no se encuentra en el comedor, por lo tanto solo puede estar… la cocina jajaja, Shidou y la cocina amigos inseparables, no se casó con la cocina por qué no puede, si se pudiera ya estarían ambos agarrados de las manos.

"Listo el desayuno esta preparado, bueno hay que despertar a Kotori y Tohka, si no me equivoco también vendrá hoy a desayunar Natsumi y Yoshino-Yoshinon"

Shidou ya preparó temprano el desayuno para las espíritus, a pesar de ser domingo le gusta despertarse temprano en la mañana, sin duda es un chico muy activó… no se como se lo tomarán las otras.

Ahora que está listo el desayuno debe de llamar a Tohka y Kotori, luego esperar a que vengan Natsumi y Yoshino-Yoshinon para desayunar juntos.

"de acuerdo, prepararé jugo de naranja para tomar y con eso ya está todo."

Shidou se dirigió a la heladera y sacó dos botellas de agua fría, luego fue al comedor y dejó ambas botellas en la mesa, para que de nuevo regrese a la cocina a buscar los sobres de jugo.

Abrió la alacena de abajo donde lo más seguro guarda los jugos, pero luego de mover algunas cosas no las encuentra, bajó al siguiente, al siguiente otra vez. No los encontró, con cara confundida él miró arriba y abrió las alacenas de arriba, por desgracia aún no encontró los jugos.

"Vamos… no me digas que ya no quedó ninguno."

Luego de dar un pequeño suspiró y cerró las puertas de los cajones y armarios, puso una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo con vos alegre.

"No pasa nada solo iré a comprar, un poco de aire mañanero no hace daño a nadie"

Con ese pensamiento positivo se dirigió hacia la planta alta y miró la puerta con conexión a su habitación, la abrió despacito para no emitir mucho ruido con el fin de no despertar a Tohka, por ahora no es necesario despertarla, la va a dejar dormir un poco más.

Se dirigió hacia su ropero sin emitir sonidos de pasos, miró y Abrió la puerta de este-

*Clink…*

Luego de ese chirrido Shidou cerró los ojos, aumentó la altura de sus hombros y bajó su cabeza a la altura de su cuello, atrás suyo en dirección donde está su cama se escuchó un-

*Oaaa-oaaa*

Sonido de alguien que se está despertando, para ser más sincero era mas que nada como un bostezo y es obvio que proviene de la chica, claramente es Tohka que se está despertando. Luego Shidou con los ojos aún cerrado escuchó lo siguiente-

*Chuic… Chuic…*

Parece ser el sonido de los labios juntándose y abriéndose, el ruido de una frazada y una sábana llenó el ambiente de la habitación.

Shidou esperó tres segundos y luego giró su cabeza lentamente hacia atrás y entreabrió los ojos un segundo, para que el segundo siguiente los abra completamente.

En la cama se podía ver a Tohka aún acostada, tal parece que el poco sonido emitido la dejó media despierta, por lo tanto no sabe si la siguiente vez que haga sonido la despierte completamente.

Con eso en mente miró de nuevo su ropero, diferente ropa de diferentes colores se podía observar, buscó en la parte más baja de el ropero donde se encontraba los buzos y eligió uno de ellos.

La luz está apagada no puedo ver bien la prenda de vestir, pero lo que si veo es que la puerta del ropero no la cerró y ahora Shidou se dirige en silencio hacia la puerta de la habitación que da al pasillo.

La abre y cierra sin hacer ningún sonido y emitió un suspiró reprimido en silencio, luego de eso sonrió y se dijo a sí mismo-

"Dios, eso estuvo cerca."

Luego caminó hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a la planta baja, cuando llega a la planta baja guarda las botellas de agua en la heladera, pone los tocino y huevos fritos en una bandeja tapada con aluminio, para mantener el calor.

Luego se tapa la remera color celeste con el buzo azul de rayas horizontales negras, lleva capucha y unos bolsillos de canguro, luego se dirige hacia la puerta, donde se pone unos zapatos de color negro, tal parece que son de la escuela, que combina con su ying negro

Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra una pequeña, pero agradable sorpresa. Allí parada están dos niñas, él dirige su mirada primero a la de la izquierda, estas niñas son bastantes lindas a mi parecer, solo le llegan a Shidou casi asta los hombros… me están llamando… bueno el F.B.I vendrá a buscarme en unos minutos.

Dejando eso de lado, la niña del lado derecho tiene una apariencia peculiar, tiene el pelo de color verde claro, lo tiene muy desordenado como si no lo hubiese tocado desde que salió de la cama, con ojos verdes apagados y su cara se muestra deprimida, con tristeza y aburrida; básicamente su cara solo dice *mátenme*. Si, creo que es una definición razonable.

Con respecto a al atuendo de ella de la cintura para arriba, lleva un chaleco de color púrpura que muestra sus mangas de la remera, sus mangas son de color negras y cuando va a llegar a las manos tiene 4 rayas grises en estas, de la cintura para abajo lleva un pantalón de color púrpura y en su calzado tiene puesto unas zapatillas de color amarillo oscuro.

La mano de esta niña está cerrado en un puño dirigido hacia la puerta, tal parece que Shidou (sin querer) anticipó la llegada de estas dos niñas, la niña de pelo verde se quedó un poco confusa por lo que pasó, pero eso no evitó que pronuncie palabras.

"¿Eh?, no sabia que estabas tan ansioso por ver a Yoshino…"

"Q-Q-Que por favor… no digas eso…"

Esa era la voz de la niña del lado izquierdo cuyo nombre es Yoshino, su pelo tiene forma ondulada de color azul que da a juego con sus ojos de color azul, además, tiene puesto un sombrero de color blanco con un moño rojo al costado izquierdo.

En la parte superior de su cuerpo lleva una campera de color blanca con bolsillos en ambos costados y su cierre es de color rosa, en la parte inferior del cuerpo un pantalón de color rosa, aparte en el calzado tiene unos zapatos de color rojo oscuro.

Lo más curioso de esta niña es que en su mano izquierda lleva un títere con forma de conejo blanco, este títere tiene un sombrero idéntico al de Yoshino pero en miniatura, en su *cuerpo* lleva una remera de color rosa y una camisa sin abrochar de color blanca.

"Uh, Yoshino, Yoshino, ¿por qué mejor no te vas a solas con Shidou-San?"

Vaya, la *voz* de el títere es bastante inusual, su voz es muy fina con un toque femenino tal parece que es una chica… lo más raro de esto es que Yoshino no movió los labios ni un poco. Aquí solo hay dos opciones.

La primera es que Yoshino es muy buena para dar voces a los títeres, haciendo parecer que el títere hablará de verdad.

La segunda opción es que el títere si posee vida propia, por lo tanto, esa es su verdadera voz.

Quisiera creer que es la primera opción, pero no se porqué mi cabeza ve más razonable la segunda.

Dejando eso de lado, Yoshino se puso tímida y miró hacia otro lado con los cachetes un poco rojos, su mano derecha tapó la *boca* del títere para que dejé de hablar, acto siguiente negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo y luego levantó un poco la cabeza hasta que los ojos de Shidou y Yoshino se encontrarán.

"Dis-Disculpa Shidou-San, Yoshinon todavía no está despierto del todo. Él no sabe lo que dice."

Luego de decir esas palabras cerró los ojos y esperó la respuesta de el hombre frente a ella, pero antes de recibir alguna palabra, ella recibió una caricia en su cabeza-

"No te preocupes Yoshino, se que Yoshinon le gusta molestarte."

"¡S-Si!"

Shidou dejó de acariciar la cabeza de Yoshino y miró a Natsumi, para sonreírle y decirle-

"Natsumi, estoy esperando a ambas, me hace feliz verlas bien, solo me sorprendí un poco al abrí la puerta antes que tocaran."

Natsumi se sonrojó un poco por el comentario del chico, sin embargo se recuperó rápido y rodó los ojos-

"esta bien, me esperaba algo parecido viniendo de ti."

El chico asintió en respuesta, sus acciones son bastante obvias en especial porque tiene que mantener a toda espíritu contenta para evitar una catástrofe.

"Bueno díganme, ¿con que pie iniciaron la mañana?"

Shidou le preguntó a ambas, raramente la primera en responder fue Yoshino-

"Yo me desperté bien. El calefactor me mantuvo sin frio…"

Cuando Yoshino terminó de hablar Yoshinon vio que era su turno de explicar como se levantó esta mañana.

"Jajaja, fue muy lindo despertarse y tener a Yoshino muy emocionada por-"

Antes de que el conejito pudiera terminar sus palabras, la mano de Yoshino las interrumpió, creo que ambos sabemos que es lo que quería decir el títere.

"¡Detente-detente Yoshinon!"

Lo decía con las mejillas rojas y los ojos cerrados con la cabeza en dirección al cielo, es imposible no saber la definición de esto, a cualquiera que le preguntes solo lo definiría como *Tierno*.

Mientras estos dos se peleaban, Natsumi decidió hablarle a Shidou sobre como despertó-

"Bueno, te soy sincera me hubiese gustado descansar un poco más, ayer fue un día agotador, aún así me levanté bien."

"Oh vaya, si quieres Natsumi ve a acostarte, más tarde te llevo el desayuno."

Shidou se preocupó un poco por su relación con Natsumi, quizás ahora este enojada por que no la dejó descansar lo suficiente, no quiere que ella este enojada con él.

Bueno mejor dicho no quiere que ninguna de ellas esté enojada con él.

"No, te dije que vendría a desayunar, además, ya estoy despierta y me cuesta volver a dormirme"

Shidou la miró para ver si sentía el más mínimo rastro de mentira, pero no sintió nada, al parecer Natsumi si quiere por cuenta propia desayunar. El joven se preguntó, ¿el por qué tuvo un día agotador?

"Oye Natsumi, ¿qué hiciste ayer para estar agotada?"

La cara de Natsumi se arrugó un poco al recordar lo que estuvo haciendo ayer. Por favor, no creo que sea tan malo

"Bueno básicamente, ayer me invitaron unas amigas del colegio a jugar en el parque."

"Que bien, ¿te divertiste?."

Sabia que no podía ser tan malo, hasta Shidou lo aprobó y puso una sonrisa, los niños tienen que jugar y divertirse juntos, esta bien que haya gastado su energía en eso, no es-

"Pero, ellas jugaron… yo fui de mula todo el caminó, me hicieron llevar sus mochilas y compras."

"Bien, viste Natsumi sabía-espera, ¿qué?"

"Ehmm, Natsumi-Chan no creo que eso se pueda considerar amigos…"

"Oh, eso explica el porqué llegaste con los codos por el suelo, además, olías muy mal"

Uhm, estoy de acuerdo con Yoshinon, no consideraría a eso amigas, más bien lo vería más como enemigas, no sé. A mi nunca me hicieron eso mis amigos.

Natsumi puso una cara que no muestra signos de vida y con una voz monótona y un poco triste dijo lo siguiente-

"Si Yoshinon, aún me duelen los brazos de estar tantas horas cargando cosas, también tengo aún los dedos hinchados y como si fuera poco me hicieron una broma, sabían que tenía sed por lo que me dieron agua y le agregaron mucha sal, luego me atore en un alambrado y me quitaron-"

"¿Natsumi-Chan…?"

Yoshino, con ya un poco de pena por su pobre amiga, quiere que deje de contar sobre sus horribles experiencias del día de ayer.

"¡E-Esta bien!, hablemos de otra cosa"

Ese fue Shidou que con un poco de desesperación trató de aligerar el ambiente deprimido, él no quería que Natsumi al recordar todo eso termine desbloqueando sus poderes, por lo que intentó cambiar de tema.

Vaya que buenas amigas que tiene la peli verde, definitivamente la juventud va avanzando muy bien. Pobre chica, ¿como pueden ser tan malas con ella?

"Oigan chicas, tengo que preparar el jugo, pero me quedé sin sobres, ¿les gustaría acompañarme o esperarme en casa?"

Las niñas se miraron entre sí, Yoshino y Yoshinon le dieron una pequeña sonrisa a Natsumi y está última se encogió de hombros y asintió débilmente con la cabeza

"¡Por supuesto Shidou-San!"

"Esta bien, me ayudara a terminar de despertarme."

Shidou, con una sonrisa en el rostro, salió de su casa acompañado de dos niñas, la pelo azul agarró la mano izquierda del chico con su mano derecha, ese pequeño acto la hizo muy feliz, la pelo verde va de brazos cruzados, mirando con mucha tentación la mano derecha del joven.

Shidou no pasó desapercibido esta mirada de Natsumi y acercó su mano derecha a ella para que la agarré, Natsumi abrió un poco sus ojos-

"Estas seguro, mis manos están duras por lo de ayer, no serán cómodas."

"No te preocupes Natsumi, solo toma mi mano."

Shidou luego de decir eso volvió a mirar el caminó y esperó a sentir el calor *humano* por parte de Natsumi, que no tardó mucho en agarrar su mano regalando unas pequeñas *quejas*-

"Tsk… luego no te quejes."

Lindas palabras, tal parece que está pobre niña tiene el autoestima por los suelos, menos mal que tiene a Shidou para apoyar la cabeza cuando lo necesite.

"Chicas, ¿Tienen frío? Yo estoy bien"

"No, Shidou-San estoy bien…"

"No, la mañana se presta mucho."

"Concuerdo con Natsumi-Chan, va a hacer un día hermoso."

No hace mucho frío afuera, el clima no es tan malo y el sol ya está dando vibras de calor, sin embargo, el viento que sopla si es frío por lo tanto no está para ir con remera por la calle, la elección de Shidou, Natsumi y Yoshino-Yoshinon fue muy buena; ni muy abrigado ni muy desabrigado.

Mirando a los alrededores, las mayorías de las tiendas aún no abren, ellos van a comprar en una tienda a tres cuadras de la casa de Shidou, sin embargo, hay dos restaurantes que al pasar están cerrados, no por qué sea domingo, es por qué se quedaron sin comida, así es, curiosamente dos de estos restaurantes de comidas están cerrados.

Esto no lo desapercibió cierto conejo blanco que miró con algo de picante curiosidad, ¿cómo pudieron haberse quedado sin comida dos restaurantes?

"Uhmm, ¿sabes algo del porqué no hay comida en esos lugares Shidou-San?"

El títere señaló a ambos locales mientras caminaban, y Shidou solo emitió un suspiro, para alegría de cierto títere, asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía su mirada hacia la calle, pero eso no evitó que respondiera la pregunta.

"Es verdad, solo sabemos siete de nosotros lo que pasó ayer, permítanme contarles"

…

**/Pov Shidou\**

…

_(-…Los minutos se pasaron muy rápido para ellas, pero para mí… Jesús, estar sentado en esta silla esperando mi sentencia es doloroso._

_Bueno quizás solo lo este exagerando, me gustaría decir que todos los platos que prepararon estaban bien, pero a Kotori se le ocurrió la brillante idea de crear un aparato que mide el gusto para tener una pelea *justa*._

_Que ya de por sí no lo es, no quiero ser pesimista con las chicas… pero Kurumi les va a ganar con solo ver lo que preparó, las habilidades culinarias de Kurumi son excelentes y eso no lo puede negar nadie._

_Así que lo único que me queda es esperar a que terminen de preparar las comidas y luego pensar a donde me llevará Kurumi hoy… Me da escalofrío por solo pensar las posibilidades, no creo que intente devorarme, pero ella intentará hacerme pasar vergüenza de cualquier forma posible, solo compensarlo hace que me duela la cabeza._

"_¿como podría haber evitado esto?..."_

"_Ohm, ¿Nushi-Sama?"_

_Solo hay una chica que me llama así, es Mukuru pensé que se había ido, hoy era el día ¿verdad?_

"_ah, Mukuru ¿que pasó? pensé que ya te habías ido."_

"_Si Muku ya se va Nushi-Sama, son las 12:09 en el reloj de Nushi-Sama y el viaje de Muku es a las 12:30, Muku ya va a encontrarse con Miku para ir a su show de este viernes."_

_Supongo que solo puedo asentir con la cabeza. Si, sabia que era hoy, bueno se tiene que ir Mukuru, al principio ella no quería ir porque yo no iba, tengo tareas que atender en casa no puedo salir. Por suerte la hice entrar en razón, además, un aire nuevo no la va a matar y me gustaría que disfruté el resto del mundo._

_Lastimosamente Miku solo podía llevar a dos personas con ella, Mukuru estaba totalmente libre ella iba con Miku, en cambio las otras._

_Nia tenia que realizar dibujos de sus mangas. Kotori debía de atender sus deberes como comandante de Ratatoskr. Yoshino-Yoshinon y Natsumi nunca las dejaría al cuidado de ellas. Tohka se me fue imposible de convencer. Origami dijo que si, hasta que ella se enteró que yo no iba. Las hermanas *Yamai* dicen que tienen dos pruebas escolares en la siguiente semana._

_Luego de mucho rogar logré convencer a Mukuru de que vaya con Miku a su show, no quería que Miku este *sola* todo el tiempo, va estar rodeada de fanáticos, pero no hay nada mejor que ver una cara conocida entre el publicó._

_Sin embargo, le prometí a Miku y Mukuru que cuando vuelvan se los compensaré por no ir, no se que idea se harán, pero dejaron de protestar ni bien les propuse la oferta._

"_Esta bien, Mukuru, yo, bueno. Te acompañaría pero no creo que pueda salir."_

_Ella me asintió con la cabeza, reconoce en que situación delicada estoy ahora mismo._

"_Muku ya lo sabe Nushi-Sama, la apuesta con las chicas de Nushi-Sama. Si Nushi-Sama se va saldrá lastimado por culpa de Muku, Muku no quiere eso."_

"_G-Gracias por entenderme Mukuru, espero que disfrutes el viaje… y deja eso de *mis chicas*."_

"_Si, Muku se lo promete a Nushi-Sama"_

_Nos sonreímos y nos saludamos, Mukuru fue a la cocina, seguro que es para despedirse de las otras y cuando volvió se despidió nuevamente de mí y abrió la puerta de entrada/salida para irse, espero que les vaya bien en el viaje, que pena que no pueda despedirme de Miku, me hubiese gustado tener una última conversación con ella antes de irse casi una semana._

"_Oye, Shidou en cinco minutos va a estar todo listo."_

_Kotori me habló desde la cocina, tal parece que las chicas están apunto de terminar la comida, perfecto haber que hicieron. Un segundo._

"_Oye Kotori, Kurumi ya está en la cocina, ¿cierto?"_

_Es verdad me olvidé completamente de Kurumi, es raro que aún no haya vuelto luego de que Mukuru la enviara no sé a donde, ¿le habrá pasado algo malo?_

"_No, no sé donde se metió, aún no llega, me parece raro… al menos ahora si tenemos oportunidad."_

_Uhm, ¿Qué dijo después de *raro*? Bueno no importa. Kurumi aún no llega es difícil de creer, aparte de Tohka y Origami, no se perdería esta oportunidad por nada._

_Por más que ella no lo admita, le gusta estar en compañía conmigo, incluso las poca veces que salimos juntos la pasamos bien, es una diversión sana entre amigos. ¿Ella me considera un amigo?_

"_¡¿de verdad aún no viene!?, no puede ser, le tuvo que haber pasado algo que ni siquiera sus clones pudieran manejar."_

"_Shidou vamos, no te preocupes, estamos hablando de Kurumi por favor. Es como una cucaracha, no importa cuántas mates siempre habrá mas."_

_Kotori si a ti te compararan con una cucaracha estarías tratando de arrancarle la cabeza al que te lo dijera, luego hablaré con ella sobre eso, por ahora._

"…_voy a buscarla."_

"_No Shidou, ahora mismo la nave Fraxinus se encuentra en arreglo y refinamientos de los motores, es muy peligroso, no tendrás ayuda nuestra."_

_En algo tiene razón, no tendré su ayuda, pero justo ahora tampoco la necesito, además, ella está olvidado algo importante._

"_Bueno, total Kurumi no va a hacerme daño, así que con permiso."_

_Algo no está bien, tengo que encontrarla la curiosidad y duda me está matando, luego vuelvo y… Kotori me agarró la mano._

"_Escucha Shidou, ya lo sé, te salvó doscientas cuatro veces solo para que puedas vivir, si sales ahora y te encuentra alguien de D.E.M, dime ¿Tiraras esa oportunidad de vivir a la basura?"_

Con sinceridad, ella_ en algo tiene razón, si me matan y se llevan mi cuerpo no hay forma de que pueda volver, sin embargo, no puedo abandonarla así por-_

"_La curiosidad mató al gato."_

_a pesar de estar en modo comandante tiene una mirada preocupada en su rostro, eso no me ayuda Kotori… esta bien, confío en que Kurumi va a estar bien._

"_de acuerdo, pero si aún ella no aparece, cuando Fraxinus este arreglado quiero ir a buscarla"_

"_Tenlo por echo Shidou."_

_Genial, mi única forma de salir de este problema se esfumó, pero no quería parecer muy obvio… Auch, mi nariz, ¿qué es ese olor?, ¿creo que se está quemando algo?_

"_¿Y ese olor?"_

"_Kotori, se está quemando la comida…"_

_Kotori abrió mucho los ojos y se fue corriendo desesperada a la cocina. Me siento culpable, se preocupó por mi y se olvidó de la cocina, pobre Kotori…_

…

_/_**_Time Skip\_**

…

"_Bueno, terminó ganando Tohka con su jugoso pan horneado."_

_Kotori anunció a la ganadora, gano Tohka con su increíble y súper complicado pan horneado. No sé si reírme o llorar._

_Lo que pasó es simple, a Kotori se le quemó la comida, Origami trajo una mezcla de jugo, pollo, pescado y no se que más en una sola olla todo mezclado. Si me preguntan si alguna vez probé veneno, la respuesta definitivamente es si_

_Kaguya y Yuzuru sin darse cuenta mezclaron los ingredientes, la comida que hicieron sabia horrible, perdón por la palabra pero mis papilas gustativas dejaron de existir. Kurumi no se presentó a terminar su plato, no se que le habrá pasado, pero espero que ella esté bien._

_Pero preocuparme por Kurumi, es lo mismo de tratar de hacer que Tohka coma poco, es inútil._

"_Kuku esto es todo culpa de esta copia que se hace llamar hermana, por ella mi alimento de los cielos termino cayendo a la tierra."_

"_Culpar. Tu estabas cantando y me hacías desconcentrar, además, me rompiste los oídos."_

_Bueno, algunas cosas duran para siempre, creo que la relación entre las *Yamai* van hacer eternas, pero estoy en parte feliz, prácticamente ellas son inseparables y aunque no lo demuestran abiertamente se quieren mucho la una a la otra._

"_Ya, ya chicas, la culpa fue de ambas, además, da igual gano Tohka con un porcentaje del 28,31%. Que vergüenza"_

"_Duda. ¿Que dijiste al final Kotori?"_

"_Nada, bueno felicidades Tohka vas a tener la cita con Shidou hoy y también podrás dormir con él."_

"_Muu *¡Plas-Plas!*, ¡empecemos nuestra cita ahora Shidou!"_

_Esta bien, tenia más miedo de las otras que de Tohka, pero mi billetera tiene más miedo de Tohka que de las otras, bueno a comer se a dicho._

"_Esta bien, almorcemos afuera Tohka… ustedes chicas, pueden comer la comida que prepararon."_

_*Gulp…*_

_No quiero ser cruel, pero me arrastraron a esto sin pedirme permiso, es un castigo justo, ahora-)_

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

"Adivino, Tohka se comió todo lo que había en los restaurantes y tuvieron que cerrar."

Natsumi ya cansada de tanta palabrería, resumió en catorce palabras todo lo que dijo Shidou, este no le gusto mucho que lo interrumpieran.

"ah, vamos Natsumi, déjame terminar la historia…"

Shidou lo dijo con unas cascada de lágrimas en los ojos, algo bastante gracioso a mí parecer, en este transcurso de tiempo mirando el pasado, ellos ya compraron los jugos y se dirigen hacia la casa de los Itsuka.

"Perdón, pero era demasiado obvio, si quieres terminar, termínala."

Natsumi le pidió *disculpas* a Shidou, su tono de voz contradijo sus palabras, ella lo dijo sin mucho interés y mirando hacia a otro lado, Shidou lo sintió como una burla y solo negó con la cabeza, para que ponga una sonrisa al siguiente segundo.

"Ya no importa, total lo adivinaste, solo nos quedan dos cuadras para que desayunemos."

…

Hubo unos cinco segundos de silencio cómodo, que fue roto por cierto conejito-

"Oh-oh-oh, Shidou-San, ¿A qué se refería Kotori cuando dijo?, *podrás dormir con él*."

La cara de Shidou se retorció un poco por la pregunta directa, miró a ambas niñas, la peli azul tenía una mirada confusa y curiosa en su rostro, la peli verde lo miró con una ceja levantada y los cachetes un poco inflados.

¡Cuidado tiraron una bomba sin seguro!, Shidou les dio una sonrisa nerviosa a las niñas y quiso rascarse el cachete derecho, pero olvidó que está agarrando las manos de ambas niñas.

"Bueno, la apuesta era que la ganadora podía pasar todo el día conmigo y también dormir conmigo."

"Gano Tohka no te preocupes Shidou-San, sabemos que no le harías nada."

Las palabras de Yoshino tranquilizaron a Shidou, ellas saben que no haría nada con las chicas, si él lo hace heriría a todas y lo más seguro es que se descontrole llevándolas a la inversión.

Shidou miró a Natsumi para ver si confía en las palabras de Yoshino, para alivio de él, ella le dio un pulgar arriba, sin embargo, el títere aún no estaba muy convencido.

"ah, pero si Tohka quiere, ¡¿eh-eh?! Seguro que-"

Yoshino tapó la boca de Yoshinon con el buzo de Shidou, en realidad la marioneta solo quiere molestar a Shidou, las caras que hace el chico cuando se pone nervioso es muy gracioso para ella.

"Por suerte ganó Tohka, no se que hubiese pasado si ganaba alguna de las otras"

Shidou se pregunto en voz alta, las niñas pensaron que la pregunta iba dirigida a ellas, se pusieron a pensar un poco en todas las situaciones que podría haber estado Shidou, no era nada bueno.

De repente Yoshino abrió un poco los ojos y miro a Shidou para hacerle una pregunta-

"Shidou-San… Kurumi, ¿qué pasó al final con ella?"

Shidou se quedó pensando, es verdad, desde ayer que no ve a Kurumi, le parece raro que haya abandonado la competencia, ella fue la que aceptó y es muy segura de sí misma como para hacer eso.

"Tienes razón, no la vi desde ayer… lo normal es no preocuparse por ella, sin embargo, se fue sin decir nada, me parece extraño ahora que lo pienso bien."

Shidou trató de pensar en alguna hipótesis que explique el porqué Kurumi abandonó la competencia, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una bruja con problemas de auto-desprecio.

"Ella se estaba buscando."

"Natsumi-Chan, ¿de que estas hablando?"

Yoshino le preguntó a Natsumi de a que se esta refiriendo, Shidou giró su cabeza en dirección de Natsumi y miró con ojos esperanzados de alguna respuesta a la niña.

"Dime Natsumi, ¿sabes algo de Kurumi?"

Natsumi se puso un poco nerviosa por la atención repentina de sus dos compañeros y giró sus ojos hacia abajo, pero su cabeza seguía en dirección hacia la calle.

"B-Bueno verás…"

…

**/Pov Natsumi\**

…

"_Donde esta… donde está…"_

_Maldición no lo encuentro, no quiero ir descalza a casa, si lo hago las otras se reirán de mí… en especial Kaguya, no parará de reírse de mi con su *Kuku* algunas veces es molesto_

"_Por favor, tiene que estar por acá."_

_Quizás si me adentro un poco más lo encuentre… Dios no lo veo, tendré que pedirle ayuda a Nia que les dibuje a mis zapatillas alas y que vengan volando hacia mi._

"_Nunca más me iré con-"_

"_Ara~ ara~ sabia que las había visto en algún lado."_

…_no voy a dar la vuelta, no lo voy a hacer, se irá si no le hago caso._

_Pasaron diez segundos, ¿ya se habrá ido?, bueno no escucho nada detrás de mí quizás-_

"_Uhmm~ ¿acaso no me oíste?"_

_*Gulp*_

"_Ara~ si lo hiciste… Ehm~, oye, ¿me escuchas?. Tú, chica."_

_Solo camina, si no la molesto no me prestará atención, no va a hacerme daño, no haría nada que lastime a Shidou, ¿verdad?, Entonces solo sigue caminando ignórala._

"_¿Por que te vas? Como te llamabas. Como quieras, entonces me quedo con tus zapatillas"_

_¿Que fue lo que dijo? No me lo creo, tiene mis zapatillas, no imposible, ella no creo que sepa ni como lucían, como estoy descalza lo debió suponer. Me dijo Kotori que a pesar de estar loca es muy inteligente, solo camina-_

"_No me crees, son unas muy lindas color amarillo oscuro con un borde blanco en la suela, ¿me equivoco?"_

_No, no lo haces, solo dar la vuelta y echar un vistazo no me dañara. Sí es ella, lleva su vestido astral, ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué estará haciendo aquí?, acaso quiere que me acerque para burlarse de mí, o solo quiere devorarme como dijo Shidou._

_Me mete en su sombra y se roba mi tiempo, mejor no le hago caso._

_Da la vuelta y camina, no le prestes atención, me iré a casa. Si mejor me voy a casa, prefiero perder un par de zapatillas y algo de dignidad antes que perder mi vida._

"_O-Oye tu, no pienso hacerte nada, regresa, vamos~, solo quiero devolvértelas, ¡estoy siendo amable!"_

…

**_/Time Skip\_**

…

_Bien a solo una cuadra de casa, ya casi es de noche estuve caminando descalza casi toda la tarde, me duelen mucho las manos por llevar tanto tiempo cosas._

_un baño caliente me ayudará a _relajarme-_¡QUE ESTA HACIENDO ELLA AQUÍ!, no, no, no esto es malo, no le hice nada, quizás si miro al suelo y sigo caminando hasta mi casa no note que soy yo._

"_Ya era hora, te tardaste mucho"_

_¡ESTA A SOLO UN METRO MIO!, acaso esta molesta porque la ignore, si ese es el caso yo, yo solo-_

"_Bien~, me gustaría mostrarte lo que hago cuando algo es injusto. Te devuelvo-"_

"_¡PERDÓN, PERDÓNAME NO QUISE HACERLO TE LO JURO, DESDE AHORA EN MÁS NUNCA TE IGNORARE, PERO PERDÓNAME!"_

"…_Este par de zapatillas."_

_¿Qué? pensé que ya se las había quedado ella, ¿por qué me las da?. De seguro querrá que le ayude con algo, algo muy malo… no seguro solo esta haciendo un acto de buena fe._

"_E-En serio, vaya, gracias por"_

"_Ahora que lo pienso, todavía no, necesito que me hagas un favor."_

_Quiero que me devuelvas ahora mismo la esperanza que te tenia. ¿No pierdo nada en preguntar verdad?_

"_¿Qué es?"_

"_Uhmm~ me podrías decir tu nombre primero…"_

"…_Natsumi, me llamo Natsumi"_

"_¡NATSUMI~!"_

_No lo hagas sonar tan feo, por favor._

"_Jiji~ Natsumi~, necesito que cuando me veas vayas a cualquier lugar que no se encuentren personas y me llames, ¿Sabes como me llamo, no?"_

"_Si, te llamas Kurumi, pero no entendí nada de lo que me dijiste, sin ofender."_

"_Ara~ sabía que dirías eso, te lo hago más fácil. Cuando me veas dime *que tiempos*, si yo no te respondo con un *los de aquellos*, ve a un lugar despoblado y llámame."_

_¿Qué?, bueno no entendí nada de lo que quiso decir. A ver, si la encuentro en algún lugar yo le tengo que decir *que tiempos* y ella me tiene que decir *los de aquellos*, sino la tengo que llamar a ella. ¿qué?_

"_capte el favor, pero por qué te tendría que llamar a ti, si vas a ser tu."_

"_Lo sé, parece tonto, pero estoy buscando a otra *Yo*, no te preocupes por ello, tu solo cúmplelo, ¿puedes hacerlo?"_

"Bueno, _¿que pasaría si me llego a negar?"_

…_¡QUE ACABO DE DECIR!, ¿Tan rápido quiero morir?, ¡Que hice que hice!, ella no se esperaba eso me está mirando con decepción, me está ayudando y yo la estoy tratando de rechazar-_

"_Bueno, no me quedará de otra que darte esto y decirte adiós."_

"_Q-Que, ¿no me matarás ni nada?"_

"_Ara~ que hermoso concepto, no ¿por qué lo haría?"_

"_Esta bien… lo haré, te haré ese favor."_

"_Si~,__ muchas gracias Natsumi~, toma."_

_ Bueno eso es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella, se tomó la molestia de ayudarme y se lo quiero devolver._

"_Lo tienes todo en esa cabecita~."_

"_Si, si, que tiempos."_

"_Los de aquellos, nos vemos Natsumi~, espero que tu ayuda sea de utilidad."_

_Me acaba de llamar inútil, bueno como sea, tengo que lavarme las zapatillas y pegarme un baño, después tomaré algo o me acostaré, no sé, lo que venga primero.-)_

...

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

Ya solo les queda a nuestros protagonistas una cuadra para llegar a su destino, el caminó se vio cortado por el pequeño relato de Natsumi, la cual acaba de terminar.

"Entonces ella se está buscando, ¿estará buscando a su original?"

Ese fue Shidou que esta pensativo del porqué está actuando fuera de lo normal cierta gótica, fue interrumpido por Yoshino que le pregunto a Natsumi

"Natsumi-Chan, ¿cómo terminaste en el basurero?"

Natsumi miró a Yoshino y le dio una mirada sin vida, Yoshino supo inmediatamente que iba a decirle algo triste.

"Como había dicho, cuando pasamos un alambrado ayer con mis amigas, se me atoró la remera, no quería romperla, por lo que intenté desatorarla con calma, pero me quitaron las zapatillas y la tiraron a un contenedor de basura."

Shidou y Yoshino la miraban con una cara exactamente igual a esta -_- , debe ser por qué Natsumi las sigue llamando amigos a las otras.

"el recolector agarró el contenedor y no hice tiempo a quitarme la remera, por lo que lo perdí de vista."

"Natsumi, luego me dirás los nombres de esas chicas, tengo que hablar con sus padres."

"Oh, eso explica también porque tenías tan mal olor."

Shidou negó con la cabeza y dio un silencioso suspiro, luego de eso miró para su lado izquierdo, ya que como es obvio, llegaron a su casa.

"Bueno tratemos de disfrutar el desayuno, ¿qué les parece?"

La cara de muerta de Natsumi y la preocupada de Yoshino cambió al instante en una pequeña sonrisa.

"S-Si."

"Claro."

"La comida de Shidou-San alegra a cualquiera."

Con esas respuestas las niñas soltaron la mano del joven y él se dispuso a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió entró y se dirigió al comedor, para su sorpresa está Tohka y Kotori sentadas ya en la mesa, con el desayuno aún en la bandeja envuelta de aluminio.

"¡M-Muu Buenos días Shidou, Yoshino y Natsumi!"

"H-Hola ¿donde se fueron?"

Sus tonos transmitían un poco de nerviosismo, pero no fue notado por nuestros cuatro acompañantes, que miraron con una sonrisa a las otras dos.

"Buenos días, me divertí mucho esta mañana."

La coneja se rio un poco al terminar de hablar.

"Buenos días Tohka-San y Kotori-San."

"Hola chicas, solo nos habíamos quedado sin jugo y ellas me acompañaron a comprar más."

"Que hay, Si estuvo bien, charlamos de muchas cosas, saben ayer salí con unas amigas a jugar-"

"¡Esta bien quien quiere desayunar!"

Shidou levantó un poco el tono de voz para evitar que Natsumi cuente su anterior y *agradable* día, solo quiere sentarse y desayunar tranquilo.

Se pusieron a preparar la mesa, Kotori y Tohka pusieron los platos y acomodaron las sillas, Yoshino y Natsumi los cubiertos y vasos, Shidou se encargó de preparar el jugo de naranja.

Al finalizar, todos tomaron sus lugares y Shidou abrió la envoltura de aluminio, pero algo estaba mal con lo que había adentró.

"Uh-uh, Shidou-San creo que se quemaron algunos huevos y tocinos."

"Pe-Pero estaban cocinadas perfectamente antes de irme."

Las dos chicas más jóvenes y el títere miraban a Shidou, pero las dos chicas más grandes se miraron entre ellas.

…

…

_(-"Buenos días Shid-"_

_*Ñom-Ñom…Mmmm…Gulp*…*_

"_Tohka, ¿Qué estas haciendo?"_

'_Muu, ¿me ayudas a preparar el desayuno jajá?"-)_

…

**/Pov narrador, en otro lugar y en otro momento\**

…

No paran de escucharse los ruidos de los autos en una ventana del segundo piso de un hotel, tú lo supones bien, en este hotel se está hospedando una chica bastante peculiar.

Ella acaba de salir del baño, ya bien arreglada y bañada, se mira en el espejo unos segundos para unos últimos retoques.

"Ara~ necesitaba esa ducha."

Luego de mirarse de pies a cabeza asintió con la cabeza para ella misma y se dirige hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla llama a alguien-

"*Yo* te necesito un segundo."

De una sombra sale otra chica muy parecida a la primera, es un clon de Kurumi con el vestido astral de esta.

"Si, que necesitas *Yo*."

"¿Te molestaría darme la hora?"

"Para nada."

La clon se río por las *amables* palabras de su original, ella cambió las manecillas de su ojo se reloj y se volvió a meter en la sombra. La original miró el picaporte de la puerta un segundo y se dijo para ella misma.

"Bueno las 9:22 AM, comencemos este nuevo día, ya voy Shidou-San~"

Luego de eso abrió el picaporte de la puerta para enfrentar este día nuevo-

*Pum-Pum-Pum*

¿Esa es mi puerta?

"FBI OPEN UP"

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Jajaja espero que ese final les haya gustado, no tenia pensado hacerlo así, pero bueno jajaja**

**Este capítulo trataba más de explicar el por qué van a tardar en encontrar a Kurumi, me tarde un poco en pensar como hacerlo, pero me fue bastante bien a mi parecer, me reí mucho escribiendo los diálogos de Natsumi, ella me da risa es muy directa sin quererlo.**

**Con eso dicho a los comentarios**

…

_Fangirl_**: si, Mumen me parece un personaje muy bueno, me gusta mucho su forma de ser, gracias por tu Review.**

_ptl_**: Kurumi no tiene sus clones exactamente por eso, ahora ¿Pueden los clones llegar a donde está Kurumi?, la respuesta es si, pero necesitan el poder en su propio cuerpo el equivalente a un ángel, Mia a mi parecer podría ir en diferentes universos con esfuerzo. Con respecto a si se lograrían poner borrachas las espíritus, no tengo la menor idea, muchas gracias por dejar tu Review.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer asta aquí, cualquier duda o comentario es muy apreciado. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	6. Capítulo 2 Parte 2

**Capítulo 2: Resolviendo algunas dudas.**

**Parte 2.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola"= voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

Era una mañana bastante tranquila y amigable a decir verdad, bueno con tranquila y amigable me refiero al clima y el ambiente.

Con respecto a la zona es algo que la verdad da pena de ver.

Viajando por varias ciudades hay una que en definitiva es por mucho la más llamativa y no es por algo como la montaña rusa más rápida y aterradora, el edificio más alto, etc.

En realidad es llamativa por el hecho de que si nos adentramos a cierta zona de la ciudad, se podrá ver qué hay muchos edificios abandonados, calles agrietadas, vegetación en lugares que no debería haber (en edificios, asfaltos, etc.), Zonas sin ningún signo de electricidad, entre otras cosas.

Cómo lo suponías estamos en Ciudad-Z, la zona abandonada de Ciudad-Z. Este sitio fue abandonado por qué la cantidad de monstruos que atacaban en este lugar. La aparición de monstruos en Ciudad-Z es más alta y en la parte abandonada los monstruos aparecían con frecuencia, no les quedó de otra a los ciudadanos de evacuar la zona.

Ahora este es un sitio muerto donde no hay ninguna señal de vida humana, absolutamente nada, lo cual es normal, ¿Quién se quedaría en un sitio donde la probabilidad de que te maten sea prácticamente segura?

…

Estoy dando vueltas por la zona y no encuentro nada, mejor sería ir a ver a cierta peli negra con problemas de bipolaridad, seguro que ella-

*Romrrr… Romrrr…*

¿Qué?, eso es acaso, ¿eso es un ronquido?, al haber tanto silencio en esta ciudad podrías escuchar una charla de alguien a mucho metros. Donde estará nuestro señor dormilón o señora dormilona.

*Romrrr…*

Tal parece que viene de este edificio, estará en el piso cuatro o cinco, bueno acerquemos para ver a nuestro amigo/amiga.

…

…

…

Bueno tal parece que era un amigo, está acostado en un colchón con funda marrón, una almohada blanca y a simple vista lo único que lo cubre es una frazada de color marrón.

La frazada lo cubre, pero podemos ver que lleva un pijama con rayas celestes y azul claro, lo más extraño de este hombre es que está calvo y tiene un moco en la nariz que lo infla con su respiración, asco.

Si ya se, tu piensas que perder el pelo es algo normal y yo también, pero no a tan temprana edad, él creo que tiene una edad por debajo de los treinta años. Por cierto su cabeza parece un huevo, actualmente está-

*Romrrr…*

"Mi… acelerar corazón…"

*Romrrr…*

Bueno ahora sabemos que habla dormido, dijo *se me acelera el corazón* estará soñando en su novia o algo por el estilo, creo que él tiene alguna enfermedad que le hizo perder el pelo, su habitación está muy desordenada.

*Crack… Crack-Crack-Crack…*

Eh, ¿Ahora que pasó?. Provino de afuera, vemos que está sucediendo.

…

…

…

Ya estamos afuera y por lo que veo salieron monstruos de debajo del suelo, hay algunos que son muy pequeños no miden más de 1M de alto y 20cm-30cm de anchos, su piel es de color marrón oscuro, sus ojos son de color rojo y en sus cabezas tienen algo parecido a cascos con dientes en los bordes

"**¡Empecemos esto!"**

"**¡Acabemos con los humanos!"**

"**¡La superficie será nuestra!"**

Bueno ellos tienen mucha confianza para tener ese pequeño e insignificante tamaño, pero bueno ya saben el dicho *Soñar no cuesta nada*, tal parece que son monstruos que viven bajo tierra y vienen a dominar la superficie.

*Crack-Crack*

Salió otro de estos monstruos y este es más alto que los otros, diría que su tamaño es de unos 2,50M-2,60M de alto, unos 60cm-70cm de ancho, sus piernas están llenas de esas piezas negra al igual que su armadura. Por las aberturas de las piezas corre un líquido azul parecido magma, tiene brazos cuatro y cada brazo lleva una espada cubierta con magma de color azul.

"**¡la superficie le pertenece a los Subterráneos ahora, muerte a todos los de la superficie!"**

Este tiene también mucha confianza, supongo que será el líder de este ataque, sus *soldados* lo están alabando y levantando las manos en señal de aprobación y emoción.

"**¡yo soy el todo poderoso rey subterráneo¡… ¡VOY A CONQUISTAR LA SUPERFICIE PREPARENCE-!**

…

Su discurso fue cortado por el mismo hombre que antes estaba durmiendo, ahora lleva un traje de - mejor no lo describo, se ve muy ridículo, acaba de matar al monstruo de un pisotón en la cabeza, me esperaba más de este monstruo la verdad.

Luego el pisotón fue tan fuerte que enterró al Rey Subterráneo en el asfalto asta la cabeza-

"¡YO PROTEGERE LA SUPERFICIE, AHORA HAGAMOSLO!"

El hombre puso su cuerpo mirando al lado derecho y su cabeza mirando a los subterráneos, además, tenía el puño en dirección a ellos apretado con mucha emoción al igual que sus ojos, es como si él hubiese querido tener esta pelea con ellos.

En cuanto a los subterráneos.

¿Donde están?

Desparecieron. En lugar de ellos se encuentra en uno de los agujeros hecho en la calle una bandera con las palabras *Lo sentimos*.

"Huh…"

Toda emoción del tipo desapareció y ahora fue reemplazado por una cara que muestra neutralidad, se rasca un poco la mejilla derecha y se dispone a ir hacia su edificio.

Este sujeto es raro, oigan mejor vayamos a ver qué hace nuestra querida y sexy loca gótica, !vayamos¡

…

…

…

Ya nos encontramos en el centro de Ciudad-J, y pasando unas cuadras está el hotel donde se hospeda nuestra querida espíritu.

Ya estoy en el cuarto de Kurumi Tokisaki y ella actualmente esta-

*Zzz… Zzz…*

Si, está durmiendo es muy temprano son las 6:58AM mejor será dejarla descansar esperar a que se despierte y ver que le depara el día de hoy.

…

**/Time Skip. Pov Kurumi\**

…

Hace mucho que no bajo en unas escaleras tan cuidadas. Está bien ahora es momento de preguntar y pedir indicaciones para llegar a Tengu, Uhmm~ ya quiero ver a Shidou-San y a mis clones.

Me gustaría saber que pasó, del porque me abandonaron. Lo que si se que la culpable es Mukuru, no tengo ninguna duda sobre eso.

"B-Buenos días, espero que hayas pasado bien l-la noche."

Ara~ es la chica de ayer, me sigue teniendo, por alguna razón, temor.

Todos a los que habló me tienen temor. No puedo evitar reírme un poco, puedo tener la respuesta justo ahora.

"Si, no tuve ningún problema, la cama es muy cómoda."

"B-Bien esperó que tengas un buen día."

"Igualmente~. Antes de irme me gustaría hacerle una pregunta."

Ara~ se está poniendo muy nerviosa, solo me estoy acercando a ella, voy a fruncir un poco el seño.

"yo… por favor…"

No te rías Kurumi, está mirando para todos lados debe pensar que le voy a hacer dañó. Bueno ya basta de jugar, que por mi culpa haré que tenga un infartó.

"¿Uhmm~ podrías decirme por qué estás tan asustada?"

"oh era eso… si le digo, "usted no me lastimara?"

Que, ¿tan malo puede llegar a hacer?, No creo que sea mi aliento, no tengo sangre en mi vestido y mis ojo izquierdo está tapado.

¿Qué puede llegar a hacer?

"Tienes mi palabra, total~ nunca pensé en hacerte daño señorita."

"Bueno la razón de que usted de miedo… es por-"

"Por favor tranquila, no pienso lastimarte, reúne tus palabras y dime las cosas claras. Jiji~, tu titubeó es un poco molesto. Sin ofender."

Ara~ara~ Nunca vi a alguien asentir con la cabeza tan rápido en mi vida, bueno por lo menos será más rápido y menos molestó para mí.

Ella respiró hondo y me está mirando, bueno acá viene la explicación que tanto esperaba.

"Tu ojo rojo es muy raro."

…

Creo que le dije que tenía que reorganizar las ideas, no creo que por un ojito le temas a una persona, tiene que haber algo más.

"Ara~, ¿Eso es todo, no hay algo más?"

"Bueno… cuando se enoja, me da una sensación de mucha inseguridad… como si estuviera frente a un monstruo."

…

¡Eso lo voy tomar como un insultó!. Cómo me puede decir eso, ella me comparó con una de esas cosas.

No, no sólo ella todos los que me vieron pensaron que era un monstruo, Ugh~ tan fea puedo llegar a ser para llegar a esa conclusión, la conclusión de que soy un monstruo ¡cómo se atreven¡-

"¡Usted dijo que no me haría daño, no se enojé, por favor!"

¿Eh, de que está hablando?, No le hice nada, ¿por que se pone a la defensiva?

"¿¡acaso te estoy golpeando o algo!?

"!PERDON¡"

Uff~ mejor me calmo…

No solucionaré nada con ira, además, ella dijo que cuando me enojo siente como si estuviera frente a un monstruo, mi ojo rojo da miedo, es estúpido, pero ella me está siendo sincera y no tengo razones para no creerle.

"Fufú~ mira, ¿no hay forma para que no cause miedo o causar menos miedo?"

"B-Bueno… q-quizás si, a mi parecer, c-creería q-"

"Ugh~ ya deja el titubeó, no te haré nada."

Me esta mirando y asintió lentamente, quizás ahora pueda tener una conversación *normal* con ella, espero que tenga una buena idea.

"Bien… un segundo"

Abrió un cajón de el mostrador, que estará buscando, ¿esos son anteojos de sol? Si, si lo son, para que los sacará no veo como me ayudará eso.

"Jiji~ perdón señorita, pero mis ojos no son sensibles al sol"

"Si, si lo sé… se me ocurrió que si te pones estos anteojos… y cubres tus ojos de color rojo, no darás tanta… inseguridad."

Ara~ ella toma una pausa y respira hondo, creo que es para concentrarse y evitar tartamudear, bueno aprecio su esfuerzo… con respecto a los anteojos de sol, puede que la pobre haya enloquecido.

"Ara~ara~ haber déjame probar."

Por las dudas me pongo de espaldas a ella, lo que menos quiero es que vea mi otro ojo. Mmm~ se ve un poco raro, pero no tardaré en acostumbrarme, ahora veamos

"Jiji~ ahora, ¿Cómo me veo?"

"Vaya, en serio funcionó, todavía me estás dando un poco de inseguridad, pero no es nada como antes."

Ara~ en serio, ¿así de fácil? Pensé que no funcionaria, ¿Acaso es que estos lentes tienen magia o algo?, Bueno mientras funcione.

"espera, mejor ponte este par de lentes"

"Uhmm~ y eso sería"

"Fácil, estos lentes de sol tienen el vidrio más ancho, será más difícil que vean tus ojos rojos."

Ara~ en eso tiene razón, no encuentro fallas en su lógica. Está bien, en ese caso me pondré esos Jiji~ se puso tensa cuando me quité los anteojos, de verdad estos lentes tienen un gran efecto. Bueno, ha darle la espalda de nuevo.

"Bien, ¿Ahora~?"

"Perfecto, es lo mismo que antes, Jajaja te quedan bien."

…

Es la primera vez que se ríe, ¡eso es una buena señal! Ahora la gente no me mirará con malos ojos, Jiji~ perfecto

"Gracias~, ¿bueno dime cuánto sale?"

"Nada, un regalo de mi parte, total tengo 2 pares más de sobra."

"No, no, no, por favor toma esto, 16¥ será más que suficiente, no aceptare un *no* por respuesta."

"…No me harás caso verdad, está bien, en ese caso lo aceptó. ¡Sabías que eras una buena chica!"

"Por qué lo dices?"

"Bueno, yo no suelo juzgar a las personas, además, fuiste muy educada. Mi estúpido cerebro me hacía reaccionar así, perdón si te incomode o te hice sentir mal."

Bien, con esto ganó confianza con ella, la necesito para que la gente no me vea cómo amenaza, alguien que diga que no eres lo que dicen es de mucha ayuda para encajar en algún lado.

"Jiji~, tranquila, estoy algo acostumbrada, creo que debería irme."

Intentaré hacer un apretón de manos.

"Tokisaki Kurumi"

Ella sonrió y me agarró la mano, perfecto~.

"Itsuki Subaru, un gusto y que tenga un buen día."

bueno ahora a ver dónde puedo encontrar la ruta a Tenguu.

…

…

…

Uhmm~ este es el centro de la ciudad, es increíble cuántos edificios y tiendas, en Tenguu hay muchas tiendas, pero aquí salgo de casa y ya compró lo que quiera, es bastante bonito. Aunque lo arruinaron con el nombre, Ciudad-K.

"Jiji~"

Vamos no hagas una escena en medio de la calle, tienes que mantenerte como alguien normal, reírse de la nada no es algo normal.

Ahora que veo bien, las personas me mira solo un poco, pero no me prestan mucha importancia, genial no tendré problemas en el futuro.

Ahora que me fijo bien, hay demasiadas personas dando vueltas para ser un domingo, parece un día de semana.

Ara~ cuántas personas mirando una pantallita dentro de una tienda, ¿Qué estará pasando para que llamé tanto la atención?. Bueno a mí también me llamó la atención veamos~

¿¡Qué es eso!?, una cosa púrpura, un hombre púrpura, estoy más que segura que es un monstruo. Me recuerda a una película de extraterrestres que vi una vez.

"Como podemos ver este monstruo, conocido por los héroes que lo enfrentaron como Vaccine Man, fue eliminado por una persona que no esta registrada como héroe, en unos momentos estaremos con él."

Héroes, ¿serán las magas que defienden está ciudad?, pienso eso ya que no escuché que nadie haya nombrado un terremoto espacial en este día y el anterior.

Pero si son las magas, ¿por qué le dicen *Héroes* en vez de *Heroínas*?

"Ahora cómo podemos ver este monstruo que apareció prácticamente de la nada, destruyó gran parte de varias ciudades, aún no se sabe cuanto media en altura… lo que los vieron dicen que media aproximadamente unos buenos 600M-800m de alto."

Wow… solo wow… eso sí es un monstruo. Si me hubiese enfrentado a él no sabría decir si estaría viva en estos momentos, se ve capaz de levantar varios edificios a la vez, ¿quién mató a ese monstruo?

"Los científicos dicen que la causa de su muerte fue por un golpe que destruyó el cráneo del monstruo y daño con mucha gravedad su cerebro. Para que me entiendan la cantidad de fuerza que tiene que ejercerse para lograrlo, es como si te cayera encima a una velocidad de 200KmxH más de cuatro toneladas…"

¿Q-Q-Qué?, ¿Quién es capaz de golpear tan fuerte?.

Es imposible, ¿acaso fue un espíritu que no conozco?, en el tiempo que estuve con Mio nunca me dijo de algún espíritu capaz de lograr esa hazaña, no sé si ella podría… ¿¡Acaso podría ella lograr eso!?

"Permítanme presentarles a nuestro héroe incógnito que salvó dos veces el día de ayer…como ven, este joven hombre con la cicatriz en su ojo, fue el responsable de salvar millones de vidas."

Ara~ quién es este tipo, no lo e visto en ningún lado, algo le habrá pasado para terminar con esa marca. Pero él se ve muy normal, para mí es un simple humano.

"Por petición de él, no daremos su nombre, muy buenas señor, dígame ¿Qué tan fuerte fueron los monstruos?"

"…no sabría decirlo con exactitud, ya que yo no-"

"¡Increíble!, ¿¡quiere decir que esos monstruos no fueron nada más que moscas para usted!?"

"…Quiero decir que para mí es común que ocurra esto, ya que siempre que-"

"¡YA LO ESCUCHARON TELEVIDENTES!, este hombre se enfrenta probablemente a amenazas incluso más grandes que estás, y para él no son nada."

"*Tuctuc-Tuctuc-Tuctuc…*"

"¿Qué es ese sonido? Bueno pasando a otro tema, señor muy buenas noticias, la Asociación de héroes ya le pidió que se presente mañana en su oficina de Ciudad-A, ¿Qué opina acerca de eso?"

"*TUCTUC-TUCTUC-TUCTUC-TUCTUC-TUCTUC…*"

"Señor acaso lo moleste… da un poco de miedo, si dije algo fuera de lugar perdóneme."

"…No hay problema, si me disculpan , habrán pasó-"

"¡POR SUPUESTO, HAGAN LUGAR!"

Ara~ara, esto si que es tonto, claramente esos eran sus latidos de corazón y por más que lo oculte bien sé cuándo alguien está nervioso y él creo que se iba a desmayar si seguía frente a esa cámara.

Fufú~ nadie sería tan estúpido, como para creer que ese tipo logro asesinar a un monstruo que es 10000 veces su tamaño Jajaja~.

"Increíble, ese tipo debe ser muy fuerte."

"Parecía un veterano de batalla, me alegra que alguien como el este de nuestra parte."

"Es muy guapo."

"Debajo de esa blusa azul debe de haber unos muy buenos pectorales."

"Mamá, quiero ser como el cuando sea grande."

"Papá-Papá, ¿Tú también eres así de fuerte?"

…

Esto es triste en muchos sentidos, ya me acordé por qué odiaba un poco la humanidad, pero bueno, al menos puedo rescatar a Shidou-San de entre toda la basura. Me olvide, aún tengo que saber dónde está la ruta para llegar a Tenguu.

"…En otras noticias, una plaga nueva de mosquitos están-"

Ugh~ pasó, mejor voy a ver cómo puedo volver a Tenguu, Mmm~ a quien le podría preguntar, alguien que sepa de ciudades lejanas, claramente no estoy en una ciudad vecina.

"Veamos~, Veamos~."

Uhmm~ un mapa de internet podría ayudar, solo necesito un celular o algo por el estilo, ¿Quién podría ayudarme?

Ya se, Itsuki, la chica del hotel ya me tomó un poco de confianza seguro me ayudará.

"De acuerdo, dirigiré mi propio caminó."

Creería que estoy en el centro…

Me perdí, tendré que entrar en mi sombra para llegar a ella, está bien callejón aquí voy~.

…

**/Tiene Skip\**

…

Maldición, revise catorce callejones y no pude encontrar vacío a ninguno, le dije a mi clon que busque por su cuenta y me llame… ¿me pregunto cómo le irá?

…

…

…

"Fufú~ vamos… ya casi… y-y-y-y… lo tengo~, el peluche de gatito es muy lindo~… espera, ¿que tenía que hacer?"

…

…

…

Bueno, espero que haya encontrado algo, mientras yo seguiré buscando… Mirando del lado positivo, si me preguntan donde estoy, les diría que no tengo idea, pero hay menos movimiento que a donde estaba antes, eso es bueno.

Me estoy quedando sin dinero, supongo que tendré que usar la vieja escuela, a matar a asesinos y violadores para robarles la billetera, me parece que son cerca de las 2PM, que no se me haga tan tarde por favor.

Creo que me aleje del centro, si seguro, ya los edificios no son tan lujosos como lo eran hace unas cuántas cuadras…

Bueno a seguir buscando tengo que llegar hacia la casa de Shidou-San, ¿Estará preocupado por mi?, Ara~ que estoy pensando tengo que mantenerme enfocada en el ahora, veamos-

"¡Aaaaaah!"

"¡UN MONSTRUO!"

"¿¡Hay algún héroe cerca!?"

Uhmm~ los gritos vienen cruzando en la esquina de esta calle para la derecha, toda la gente está huyendo, ¡es mi oportunidad! Me voy de aquí.

…

Fufú~ ya estoy en el callejón perfecto aquí nadie me vera, tampoco hay cámaras, cuando llegue trataré de avisarle a mi clon y después-

"¡AYUDA!"

Esa es la voz de un niño, pero yo tengo que irme, tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad-

"¿¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!?"

Pero no puedo dejar que un niño muera, quiero irme, pero saber que abandone a un niño es algo. Maldición, ¡te odió corazón!

"*¡WUA-WUA-WUAAAAA!*"

Ugh~, no puedo soportar escucharlo llorar, Shidou-San, cuando vuelva me debes algo más que una cita y dormir contigo.

"*¡WUA-WUA-WUAAAAA!*"

"¡ya voy pequeñín!"

Él me está mirando, pobrecito~, no tendrá mas de nueve u ocho años de edad, tiene la pierna lastimada a causa de una quemadura, sus ojos me piden ayuda y esperanza, ¡te aseguro que va a obtener ambas cosas!

Ya lo tengo en mis brazos.

"Listo~, listo~, te pondré a salvó"

"*Sniff-Sniff* G-gracias señorita"

"**¿una heroína es lo que veo?, no me hagas reír."**

Ugh~ Te voy hacer comer plomo, ¿que te parece gracioso idiota?.

"¡MALDITO MONSTRUO, COMO TE ATREVEZ A LASTIMAR A UN-UN…! Un…"

"**Oh, que raro, donde se fue toda tu valentía. Bueno, supongo que morirás aquí y ahora."**

…esto no me lo puedo creer…

de todo lo que me podía esperar, todo lo que podía imaginar...

El monstruo es…

¿Una mostaza?, si creo que es una mostaza, ¿por qué es una mostaza?. Ya entiendo dios solo está jugando conmigo.

"¡S-SEÑORITA, EL MONSTRUO SE ACERCA!"

"Ara~ pequeñín tu tranquilízate, ¿puedes caminar?"

Acariciándole la cabeza es una buena forma de calmarlo.

"Si, con dificultad"

"Bien, ve y aléjate, busca a un adulto que pueda llevarte a un hospital para revisar esa quemadura. ¿Entendiste?"

"S-si señorita"

"No mires atrás, yo estaré bien."

Esa mirada preocupada y inocente es tan linda~. Bueno, tengo que matar a un monstruo.

Si algo me enseñó mis peleas es que no tengo que confiarme en cómo se ve mi oponente.

Él tiene dos brazos y dos piernas, su cuerpo es un sache de mostaza, sus ojos al parecer son los del traje y su boca tampoco la veo, solo veo dos dientes de conejo debajo de sus ojos.

Uhmm~ no lo veo muy amenazante, sin embargo, asta que no pelee no estaré segura de nada. Solo terminemos esto rápido.

"Ara~ara~ tu apariencia me impresionó un poco, eso es todo"

"**Te entiendo, ríete y no te contengas. Siempre fui la mascota de tiendas toda mi vida y ahora con mi gran deseo de convertirme en un ser poderoso, por fin se cumplió, soy imparable."**

"Jeje~… Jiji~… Jajajajaja~"

"**Así es, ríete como todos los demás, estarás muerta en segundos."**

"Fufú~, no es mi intención molestarte, pero es algo gracioso. Fuiste una mascota toda tu vida y te convertiste en un monstruo con tu propio traje, Jiji~ es muy irónico."

"**Prepárate, por que tu risa se transformará en gritos de dolor."**

"Ara~, quisiera verlo y sentirlo~"

Ya empezó el ataque, golpeó el suelo con su brazo, no sé porque, pero.

…

No está pasando nada. Atrás mío tampoco y a los costados. No está pasando nada, ¿Por qué golpeó el suelo?

"Mmm~ que se supone-"

"**¡AAAAAH MI MANO!"**

¿Se acaba de lastimar solo? Ya se, seguro que cuando sufre daño se transformará en algo o ganará más fuerza… o simplemente creyó que rompería el suelo, está gritando como una nena ahora mismo.

"Ara~, esto es bastante triste."

"**C-Cállate, sufrirás un infierno con mi siguiente ataque."**

…

Pasaron unos cinco segundos y aún está quieto.

"¿Te tengo que esperar?, ¿puedo disparar de mientras o moverme?"

"**Que mujer tan impaciente, dame un segundo."**

…

"**Fire Of God**"

¿que hará?, sus cachete se agrandaron…

Lanzará algo venenoso o al fuego vivo, tengo que moverme rápido.

Él acaba de escupir mostaza, le sale humo, entonces está caliente.

"… Ara~ esto ahora si es triste en muchos sentidos"

"**¡Se suponía que tenía que llegar más lejos!"**

"Jiji~ no alcanzó a más de un metro de distancia."

"**¡QUE CIERRES LA BOCA!"**

"Uhmm~ ¿A cuántos grados de calor está?"

"**No sé, ¿unos 15° o 20° grados?"**

"Eso a penas llega a una quemadura de primer grado, fufú~."

"**Maldita sea… al final, sólo sirvo para hacer el ridículo."**

Uhmm~… creo que puedo aprovecharme un poco de esta sujetó, solo necesito saber algo acerca de él.

"¿Su marca de mostaza es rica?"

"**Karashi, la mejor de Ciudad-K… ¿Por qué?"**

"Es que se me ocurrió una pequeña idea~."

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

"Dos, tres, cuatro y cinco, listo señorita acá hay cinco mil Yenes, sírvase."

"Un placer hacer negocio con usted, asta luego señor."

Ugh~ que día, ya anocheció, me costó todo el día vender los litros de mostaza, pero valió la pena; veinticinco mil seiscientos con setenta y cinco Yenes, nada mal para sólo unas ocho horas.

Aún no puede averiguar sobre dónde está Tenguu, espero que mi clon haya podido encontrar un lugar para llegar a casa, que por cierto no la vi en el resto del día, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Como sea, ahora a encontrar un callejón vacío para ir a Ciudad-K, tuve que viajar a Ciudad-J para poder terminar de vender todo, sin embargo, repito valió la pena. Con esto podré alquilar el hotel por otras dos noches, ya me agarró un poco de sueño, mañana les preguntare por Tenguu a las personas y luego iré Tenguu.

*Bruuuum…*

Oh por supuesto, me había olvidado de comer, desde ayer que no cómo nada, ya me ruge la panza, será mejor que compre algo antes de ir al hotel, que compraré para comer.

Quizás algo simple, un ramen…

Si un ramen bastará, lo haré simple sin el caldo, sino me tardo demasiado…

Bueno, necesito zanahorias, cebolla de verdeo, cebolla, ajó, fideos obviamente y lo acompañaré con carne o pescado, luego veré bien con que acompañarlo.

Oh ya se en donde comprar, Jiji~ espero que se alegre en verme, aún que cause una mala impresión al principio, bueno, voy a M.P.

No está circulando gente, me meteré en este callejón y me voy asta la tienda.

…

...

…

Bueno, ya estoy en el callejón que llegue por primera vez aquí, Uhmm~ tengo que comprarle alimento para este pobre perrito, espérame unos minutos y te traeré alimentó.

Ara~ la calle en la que pelee con el monstruo está en arreglo, por suerte M.P no se vio afectada, está bien, con permiso~.

Este lugar me gusta, tiene un ambiente cómodo, la verdura si es barata…

Bueno, no sé en estas ciudades a cuanto esta la verdura, pero en Tenguu es el doble de caro que acá…

"Hola buenas noches y Ehmm, bienvenida a M.P, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?"

Ara~ara, los anteojos de sol son lo máximo, ¿estarán encantados?, Como sea es una puerta abierta y yo pienso pasar por ella, tendría que ser muy tonta para desaprovechar esto.

"Hola y buenas noches, necesitaría comprar algunas verduras"

Me esta mirando con curiosidad, ¿se acordará de mi? No pierdo nada en preguntarle, además, podría hacer otro *amigo* y ganar confianza.

"Tomé esta bolsa señorita, y elija lo que va a llevar."

"Esta bien…"

"Si quiere saber el peso, solo tráigalo y le digo cuánto pesa."

¿Cebolla?, ¿cebolla?, cebolla, ¡cebolla!

"Señorita, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Ara~, ya hiciste una, pero te dejo hacer otra."

"Tienes razón, quería saber si, ¿es la misma chica de ayer a la mañana?"

Bueno, al final fue él el que me preguntó, si se acuerda de mí, espero que no se asuste y se ponga nervioso, sin embargo, debo arriesgar para ganar.

"Si, soy la misma, ¿acaso hice algo malo?"

"No, no, para nada, es solo que ya no siento esa amenaza que sentía antes… y perdón por pensar que ibas matarme."

"No es problema, ya una chica me dijo que parezco un monstruo, que pienses en eso no me molesta, te perdono~."

"Si, pero no pienses mal de nosotros por pensar en que eras un monstruo, simplemente es que están apareciendo más monstruos que los anteriores años."

Esto es importante, mejor escucharlo y darle a entender que tiene razón para poder ganarme su confianza, en un futuro me será útil para algo.

"Ara~, ¿pero los monstruos no son criaturas horribles?, Soy una ser humana no se por que pensaron que yo sería un monstruo."

"En los anteriores cuatro meses aparecieron monstruos con cuerpos humanos, que luego se dan a conocer cómo monstruos y matan cientos de personas… hay muchos casos de estos alrededor del mundo."

"Ugh~ no lo sabia, en ese caso está justificado por como actuaron, por eso me disculpo."

Solo tengo que inclinar un poco la cabeza y parecer que estoy avergonzada. Con esto haré que sienta pena por mí y me dirá que la culpa es suya por esto y aquello-

"¡No señorita, por favor, levanta la cabeza, es nuestra mala costumbre de juzgar a las personas! Yo me disculpo."

"Por favor, por cierto, esto sería todo lo que necesito. Los dos tuvimos algo de culpa y nos disculpamos mutuamente, ¿Estamos a mano?"

Solo estrecha mi mano y terminaremos con esta estupidez.

"Serian doscientos treinta Yenes, y si, ¡Estamos a mano!, soy Hikari un gusto"

Ya con esto es un problema menos.

"Tokisaki Kurumi un placer, nos vemos Hikari"

"Chau Kurumi, tenga cuidado por la calle, es un poco peligroso a esta hora de la noche."

"Gracias~, lo tendré en cuenta"

"No hay problema, ¡que disfrutes el resto del jueves!"

"Igualmente~… ¿Qué?, ¿Qué me dijiste?"

"Oh, que disfrutes el resto del jueves."

"¿Hoy no es domingo?"

"No me hagas reír, ya quisiéramos que fuera domingo, pero hoy es jueves."

"Gracias, ahora si nos vemos."

"Chau."

No me lo creo, ¿que hoy es jueves?, pero estoy segura que ayer era sábado…

teníamos la competencia el sábado y fue ayer, quiere decir que ayer fue sábado, pero hoy es jueves, el hombre no me estaba mintiendo...

¡Mi cabeza me esta dando vueltas! Algo anda muy mal, demasiado mal…

¡DONDE ESTOY!, Tranquila Kurumi, ahora no es el momento de impacientarse, solo vuelve a casa cocina y duerme tranquila.

Pff~, esto lo eh hecho tantas veces, llega un punto en el que solo repito todo lo que digo y obtengo lo que quiero…

Llega un punto en el que ya no quiero seguir actuando…

Me soy sincera conmigo misma, me gustaría que la gente me aprecie por como yo soy, no por lo que aparentó, volver a tener mi vieja vida y…

Ara~… ¿En que estoy pensando? Mi único objetivo es devorar a Shidou-Sa… a Shidou para asesinar al primer espíritu y traer paz al mundo, no debería estar salvando a las personas de estas ciudades, ¡Tendría que tener la cabeza de Mio en mi mano!. Yo ya no soy humana, soy un espíritu y ahora, con el poder que se me otorgó, debería ir a devorar a Shidou.

El único problema es que mi maldito y estúpido corazón no quiere hacerlo, tuve muchas oportunidades, pero me enamore de mi objetivo

…

Al final de verdad soy una inútil, eh estado toda mi vida matando a asesino, violadores, traficantes, abusadores, maltratadores, etc.

¿Que fue lo que gane? ¿Alabanza, apreciación, respeto, que me vean cómo la justicia misma?, Nada de eso, solo recibí que me sigan magas y empresas para darme caza, me clasificaron como una amenaza para todos y todas, solo piensan que soy una máquina hecha para matar…

Todos menos Shidou-San, no se por que, pero nunca me miró con malos ojos, siempre me defendió y se preocupó, me trató como algo valioso, me trato como una persona.

Por esa razón, no puedo matar a Shidou-San, no me lo puedo permitir, no puedo vivir en un mundo donde él no esté, si él llega a morir, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Uhmm~ mejor dejo este tema en mi cabeza para otro momento, ahora tengo que volver al hotel y hablar con mi clon para decirle las buenas noticias.

En este callejón no hay nadie, Espero que ella esté en el hotel como acordamos y-

"Ara~ asta que decidiste ocultarte."

"¡AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ja~, ¿Tan fea somos para que te asustes así?"

"Ugh~ ¿cual es tu problema contigo, eh?"

"No~, no es ninguno, nunca hacíamos eso antes, no sé porque *Yo* me asusto de esa manera"

Mmm~ mi clon tiene razón, ¿Por qué actúo de esa manera?, ah pasado muchos años desde que dejé mi sensibilidad…

Salvé a un sujeto porque su forma de hablar me hizo acordar a Shidou-San, salve a un niño porque me daba pena escucharlo llorar, es como si… ¿Mi humanidad está volviendo a mi?, Uhmm~ no, no lo creo.

"no se porqué, pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo, escucha, mate a un monstruo hecho de mostaza, luego compre botellas y la llene con la mostaza del monstruo, ¡las fui vendiendo en los mercados y obtuve una ganancia de veinticinco mil Yenes!"

"Ara~, ¿en qué lugar tocaste para sacarle la mostaza?"

"Ugh~ te estoy diciendo en serio… le toque la tapa~."

"Uhmm~ ya le somos infiel a Sh-"

"No lo digas."

"Shid-"

"¡Te lo advierto!"

"Ara~, *Yo* tranquila, ¿por que te pones así?"

"Solo es que ahora mismo no quiero pensar en él."

"Uhmm~ de acuerdo, oh, te traje esto."

"¿Un peluche de gato?"

"Si pero el peluche de gato es para mí, para ti es el peluche de perro"

"…*Yo*, ¿que estuviste haciendo todo el día?, ocupada es lo que pienso, ¿Verdad?"

"…Ara~…"

No tiene casó, esta clon me salió estúpida. Espera, eso quiere decir que yo soy estúpida, no me voy a comparar con ella, mejor solo lo dejo pasar.

"Por más que me guste arrancarte la cabeza ahora mismo, no lo haré. Tengo hambre, iba a comprar los fideos y la carne en Ciudad-K pero mejor lo compro acá."

"Vaya, es verdad, había olvidado que la *Yo* original necesita comer, no siento hambre y se me olvida. ¿Nos dividimos las cosas?"

"Esta bien~, yo compro los fideos y una gaseosa, tu compra la carne o pescado, toma, con dos mil Yenes bastará."

"Uhmm~ ¿te parece comprar una cartera de mano y una cartera para guardar la plata?"

"oye tienes razón, buena idea, pero será mañana, ahora solo quiero comer y acostarme, nos encontraremos en el hotel."

"Entendido, nos vemos *Yo~*."

Ugh~, no sé si hoy, pero mañana me gustaría estar en Tenguu, solo quiero dormir en mi cama y pasear sin estos anteojos de sol. Es de noche y no veo nada, que aburrida es esta generación de cristal.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

Ahora estamos en el medio de la noche, son las 20:17 horas un horario donde las personas están preparando la cena o ya están cenando, incluso ya hay gente durmiendo a ese horario o otros que aún están trabajando.

¿En qué ciudad estamos? Fácil estamos en Ciudad-A y ahora, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Estamos aquí ya que en la gran *Asociación de Héroes* abra una junta por lo que pasó en el día de ayer y hoy, bueno vayamos para allá.

La actual torre se sitúa en el centro de Ciudad-A, es una fortaleza muy difícil de construir, si los monstruos deciden atacar aquí, sus posibilidad de derribar el edificio es mínima.

Ahora necesitamos ir a la cabeza de el edificio de la Asociación de Héroes y ver cuál va a ser su siguiente curso de acción.

…

…

…

En el piso más alto del edificio, podemos distinguir a tres figuras masculinas, sentados en sillas negras formando un triángulo frente a una mesa dentro de una habitación oscura, con la única fuente de luz proveniente de una pantalla que muestra algunos datos de las ciudades en ellas.

"Gracias por venir a esta reunión programada sin avisó."

Estas fueron las palabras de un hombre de mediana edad con una nariz bulbosa y cabello gris separados. Lleva un traje marrón con camisa blanca y corbata roja.

"Bueno, si se produjo una reunión sin ningún tipo de aviso temprano, debe de ser por algo importante, ¿No?"

Ahora le tocó a hablar a un trabajador con gafas, es un hombre joven con ojos y cabello color avellana, lleva un traje de negocios negro estándar y una corbata verde.

"De todos modos, ¿cuál es la razón para convocarnos?"

Por último tenemos a un hombre adulto, es alto con pelo negro corto y ojos marrones. Tiene barba y lleva un traje de negocios negro estándar con una camisa blanca y una corbata gris.

"Primero que nada, quiero informarles que el daño que infligieron a las estructuras, tanto el monstruo que atacó Ciudad-Z y el monstruo gigante, ya fue restaurado."

Los dos hombres más jóvenes pusieron una sonrisa y asintieron como aprobación hacia las palabras de su mayor, el siguiente en hablar fue el más joven.

"Perfecto, hay que ser rápidos y arreglar los problemas de la sociedad."

El joven puso un comentario pequeño, pero positivo, para él el mantener a los ciudadanos bien es la prioridad, la voz del joven adulto resonó en la habitación.

"Si, además, tuvimos a un nuevo héroe Clase S en nuestras filas, a la tarde los otros ejecutivos decidieron ponerle de nombre King, porque es el hombre más fuerte de la tierra."

Llegó el turno de el hombre con más edad de la habitación, que con una sonrisa satisfecha dijo-

"Bueno, como ya conocen, algunas noticias de está charla se hará más corta. Quería contarles sobre el monstruo que vencieron los héroes Mumen Rider y Needle Star."

El hombre más joven se confundió un poco, se acomodo los lentes y le dijo al mayor-

"Sobre eso, la reconstrucción ya está en curso, no hay necesidad de preocuparse."

El adulto asintió con la cabeza con aprobación por lo que dijo su compañero, en cambio el mayor solo negó débilmente con la cabeza y les dijo-

"Eso lo sé, yo estoy tratando de decir otra cosa, la historia de Needle Star no concuerda con la magnitud de la batalla-"

El hombre adulto, asintió reconociendo lo dicho por el más viejo de la habitación, y agregó las siguientes palabras.

"Puede ser que le hayan robado el crédito a otro héroe, suele pasar mucho en las clases bajas. También pasa que los *héroes* aparecen en el último segundo."

El joven posó su mirada para escuchar a su compañero asintió y dirigió su mirada a el mayor del salón.

"Si es eso, ya es un poco difícil sacarle el crédito, en algunos noticieros se hizo conocida la batalla."

El mayor apoyo los codos y juntó las palmas de sus manos, suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento, luego dijo-

"Déjenme terminar, no me interesa si se robó el crédito o no, toda la sangre que se limpio de la escena era la de el monstruo, por lo tanto el que haya enfrentado a el monstruo debe ser muy ágil y tener buena puntería."

Los hombres más jóvenes se miraron entre sí, y sacaron algunas carcajadas, creo que la razón es porque el mayor de ellos quiere encontrar a un futuro nuevo héroe que *seguro* estará entre la Clase C o B.

"¿Está llamada solo fue para decirnos que busquemos a un pistolero suelto?"

El hombre joven se burló del mayor y el joven adulto también se burló del más viejo. Es una pena que no respeten a sus mayores.

"Que pérdida de tiempo, pensé que habría algo mucho más importante que un *héroe* autoproclamado, como por ejemplo, el responsable por robar la planta eléctrica de Ciudad-I, Ciudad-J y C

El mayor mantuvo una cara neutra al escuchar lo que dijeron sus compañeros, pero por dentro el sólo pensaba.

"_Al final, son solo unos idiotas."_

Relajó su cuerpo y suspiró, agitó las manos para los costados y les dijo-

"Bueno, eso es todo, la reunión termino pueden retirarse"

Con una sonrisa satisfecha los más jóvenes se retiraron, dejando solo a el hombre más viejo en la habitación, su mente estaba divagando-

"_Mumen Rider… no tenía ningún tipo de herida, pero antes de que se termine el vídeo, claramente se le rompieron algunos huesos. Quien sea la persona que lo haya salvado tiene la capacidad para sanar heridas graves, sería un muy buen activo para la organización."_

Con eso en mente, el hombre se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida, pronto la poca iluminación que había en la habitación se desvaneció-

…

**/Notas de Autor\**

…

**Capítulo terminado, yo por mi parte lo disfruté pero me sature un poco, si bien tengo el concepto escrito en hoja, lo tengo que pasar a el celular y hacerlo mucho más largo, extenderlo, acá hay 6500 palabras y las saque de aproximadamente 300 o 400 palabras.**

**Puse a Saitama al principio para que se sitúen en que momento de la historia estamos y no se pierdan. En este capítulo me centre en llenar algunos huecos sobre la plata de Kurumi, no quiero que la saqué de la nada saben, quiero darle sentido a las cosas, es por eso que puse a Sitch con un objetivo para encontrar a Kurumi.**

**como sea ahora vamos con los comentarios**

…

_Guest01_**: si, yo no sé quién fue el responsable de ponerles el nombre a las ciudades, pero mira de lado positivo, se me es muy fácil acordarme de los nombres. Ya se, ya se, Shidou para mí es un personaje respetable y bueno me gusta darle protagonismo a otras personas, en este capítulo se centró en Kurumi por lo que te gustará, un saludo y gracias por el comentario.**

_ptl_**: Jajaja si, que vengan y rompan todo lo que se encuentren, Jajaja, no sé si me seguiste, pero yo puse que veía lindas a Natsumi y Yoshino, por lo que me acordé del meme del F.B.I y me llevo la policía a la comisaría Jajaja. Gracias por dejar un comentario, un saludo.**

_Guest_**: Gracias, ya quería comenzar a escribir, un saludo.**

…

**Sin nada más que decir compañeros y compañeras, ¡Nos leemos luego!.**


	7. Capítulo 2 Parte 3 final

**Capítulo 2: Resolviendo algunas dudas.**

**Parte 3 Final.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola"= voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

Era una noche aparentemente tranquila en la Ciudad-K, donde solo se puede escuchar los autos pasar y las familias o amigos charlando en restaurantes.

Pero a nosotros no nos interesa esto, nosotros estamos aquí porque nuestra querida pelinegra alias *Loca enferma* se dirige hacia esta ciudad y como todos sabrán no vendrá en ningún taxis o colectivo, más bien vendrá por una habilidad suya llamada *Sombra* que utiliza para desplazarse o quitarle el tiempo a los seres vivos.

Vamos a buscarla en toda esta ciudad, lo más lógico es que ella este en un callejón cerca del hotel donde se hospeda, para suerte de ella hay un callejón justo enfrente de este hotel.

Adentrándonos en el, podremos apreciar que no se encuentra ningún tipo de vida en este lugar, esta totalmente deshabitado por lo que le viene perfecto a-

"Bien~, no hay moros en la costa"

Si justo a ella, esta es la Kurumi original, ya que está usando el mismo atuendo de siempre, en cambio la única clon que tiene lleva-

"Uhmm~ este día tuvimos suerte, ¿no te parece?"

El atuendo de batalla de Kurumi, más conocido como vestido astral, lo que hace este es que aumenta los atributos físicos del espíritu que lo lleva, ya saben, aumenta la velocidad, fuerza, reflejos, etc.

Lo malo es que al usarlo, hay una posibilidad que las organizaciones como A.S.T, Fraxinus y D.E.M lleguen a detectarte ya que causara una leve pero notable onda espiritual, por eso las espíritus que viven y se hacen pasar como humanos deben evitan usarlo para no tener problemas.

En cambio las clones de Kurumi tienen apenas una porción de la fuerza de la Kurumi original, por lo que, sobrepasan por poco el poder de un ser humano común, un ser humano que se entrenó físicamente puede ganarle a una clon de Kurumi con dificultad, el vestido astral le permite a los clones de Kurumi ser tres veces más poderosa que un ser humano promedio.

Además, al ser clones no pasa nada que ellas pierdan la vida, es más, si mueren su cuerpo lo consumirá la *Sombra* y en unos minutos ese clon vuelve a la vida, por lo que a las clones no les importa que las descubran, mientras su original este viva ellas tendrán inmortalidad asegurada.

"Fufú~ debo admitirlo, tuvimos bastante suerte. Encontré una forma de no asustar a las personas, logré ganar veinticinco mil Yenes y logré hacer que dos personas confiaran en mí."

La Kurumi original está contenta por el día activo que tuvo, ayer tuvo un día con mucha mala suerte, hoy parece que el sol decidió iluminarle el caminó, ahora solo le falta saber cómo llegar a la Ciudad Tenguu.

"Por eso lo digo, me tarde siete horas pero logré sacar dos peluches de felpa~."

"_Espero que solo este bromeando…"_

La clon de Kurumi está muy feliz por solo tener dos peluches, en cambio su original está tapándose la boca y negando con la cabeza, debe sentir vergüenza ajena por lo que hizo todo el día *Ella*, miro a su clon y decidió que era hora de ir a el hotel.

La original en si no está cansada física ni mentalmente, más bien tiene ganas de usar un baño y también comer algo, aún su estómago no se lo hace acordar pero sabe que tiene que comer.

"Bueno, mejor vayamos a el hotel y cuando estemos dentro te contaré lo que hice hoy."

"me parece bien, nos vemos en un ratito~."

Con esas palabras Kudin desapareció y la original está saliendo del callejón para dirigirse al hotel.

Kurumi llegó a la puerta de el hotel y la abrió para darse pasó, lo primero que vio es a Itsuki con su teléfono, que al escuchar el ruido de la puerta levantó la cabeza y se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al ver a Kurumi otra vez.

"hola otra vez Itsuki, ¿Como te trató el día?"

"Oh, hola Kurumi, me fue bien no hubo mucho movimiento al ser día de semana, los fin de semana se pone bastante interesante por aquí, si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Itsuki le dio una sonrisa astuta.

"_Wow, si que hubo un gran cambio desde la primera vez que me vio."_

Kurumi se sorprendió por lo rápido que esta chica cambio su forma de tratarla, hace unas horas la trataba como un monstruo y ahora le habla como si fuera una amiga.

*Nightmare* cree que esta chica es extraña, Pff ella es la menos indicada para pensar eso.

"Bueno, Kurumi a ti, ¿cómo estuvo el panorama?"

"Ara~ me divertí bastante, a pesar de tanto trabajo."

Kurumi le sonrió a Itsuki y luego se dio cuenta de su error, Itsuki le iba a preguntar de qué trabaja, pero Kurumi se le adelanto para hacerle una pregunta.

"Itsuki~ necesito que me ayudes en algo."

"Siempre y cuando esté dentro de mis límites, encantada."

Kurumi se puso contenta y sorprendida de tener la ayuda de ella de manera tan fácil, ni siquiera le pidió algo a cambio o le preguntó de que se trataba, claramente Itsuki es una buena chica.

"_De acuerdo, eso es bastante raro… _¿Podrías usar tu celular y averiguar dónde se encuentra la ciudad Tenguu?"

Itsuki miró a Kurumi y asintió débilmente con la cabeza, acto siguiente agarró su teléfono y lo desbloqueó, puso Google maps y busco la ciudad de nombre Tenguu.

Por desgracia para ella no encontró ningún resultado, es más, el celular la corregía diciendo *Tal vez quisiste decir Ciudad-T*, luego de unos cinco minutos se rindió y le dio la noticia a Kurumi.

"Perdón, me dice que no encuentra resultados, ¿estas segura que se llama Tenguu la ciudad?. Yo nunca escuché de una ciudad llamada de esa manera."

Luego de decir eso Itsuki le mostró a Kurumi que lo que decía era cierto, Kurumi le pidió permiso para agarrar su celular y buscar por ella misma. Sin tener éxito en su búsqueda, Kurumi le pregunto si su mapa estaba desactualizado, ella busca la aplicación y le dice que tiene la versión más nueva.

Suerte que Kurumi tuviera puesto los anteojos de sol, por que su ojo derecho estaba sin vida ahora mismo, hubiese asustado a cualquiera con solo mirarla.

"Gracias Itsuki y me gustaría alquilar una habitación."

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

*¡Sniff-Uff… Sniff-Uff... Sniff-Uff...!*

"T-Tranquila *Yo*, vamos a resolver este problema"

Estamos en la misma habitación que se hospedó ayer Kurumi y vemos a la Kurumi original que está sentada en la cama tamaño King mirando al suelo y respirando con dificultad con la boca cerrada, está más que claro que contiene su ira.

En cambio la clon está en una esquina aferrada a su peluche de gato, que por cierto es de color blanco con manchas anaranjadas, está asustada por lo que hará ahora su *Yo* original.

"Cálmate *Yo*…"

¡Sniff-Uff… Sniff-Uff…!

Su original ignoró completamente lo que dijo su clon, ella le desagradó que Kurumi la haya ignorado, admite que ella también está enojada por lo que pasó, pero hay que mantener la cabeza en alto.

¿Quizás ella esté de esa manera por que siempre pasa algo cuándo puede estar con Shidou-San?

"Si es por Shidou-San~, no es como si nunca más lo fuéramos a ver, él…él… "

La clon luego de decir esas palabras se dio cuenta de su error, al terminar la frase, su original se levantó y con la cabeza gacha se dirigió a paso lento en donde se encontraba su clon

La clon naturalmente entró en pánico, acaba de cavar su propia tumba, si bien no le asustaría morir por alguien más ya que sabe que volverá, en cambio, si su original la mata nunca más volvería, no tendría ninguna objeción en morir si fuera por un bien mayor, ¿pero matarla por sus problemas sentimentales?, ¡es demasiado!

"Yo no quise darme a entender de esa manera, l-lo juro, me refería a que pronto volveremos a ver a Shidou-San, eso es lo que trato de decirte."

La original se seguía acercando a paso lento hacia la clon, ella está pensando en como convencerla para que no la mate.

Sin embargo, ella sabe que es *ella*, convencerse es muy difícil, cuando ya decidió algo lo va a cumplir.

Para desgracia del clon no se le ocurría ninguna manera de convencer a su original, cuando ella estaba a solo tres pasos, aceptó su destino, relajó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos.

Espero escuchar la voz de *ella* diciendo algún comentario gracioso y luego una bala en su cabeza, en cambio el ruido que escuchó fue totalmente diferente a lo que se imaginaba.

*Bruuuum…*

La clon abrió los ojos y vio a su original mirándola con ojos un poco filosos, pero no había intención asesina detrás de ellos, más bien era la mirada de una madre cuando se enoja con su hijo.

La espíritu dijo unas palabras que terminaron por despejar las dudas de si su original aún la quería matar.

"Pasaron cuarenta y cuatro horas desde que comí algo, traje para preparar un ramen, ve y cocina mientras yo me baño."

"Claro, ya me pongo a preparo."

La Kurumi original asintió débilmente y se dirigió al baño, La clon de Kurumi soltó un suspiro que lleva guardando en estos segundos anteriores, luego de eso se dirigió a la cocina y vio las bolsa de compras, saco los productos y se puso manos a la obra.

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

Ya pasaron quince minutos y la Kurumi original está acostada para lograr descansar un poco, en cambio la clon está terminando de hacer la comida para que su original coma.

La clon no necesita comer, ya que en si, no está viva al cien por cien, tiene libre albedrío, puede comportarse diferente y incluso enfrentar a su original.

Digamos que es una especie de robot con una inteligencia artificial avanzada, su yo original es otra historia, pude permanecer muchas más horas sin comer o beber que un ser humano normal, pero lo necesita, al igual que otros tipos de necesidades básicas para un ser vivo.

"Ara~ *¡Yo!*, ¿¡Donde está el pescado!?"

Esa fue la clon que llamó a su original ya que le hace falta un ingrediente para terminar el ramen, la original dirigió su mirada a la puerta que da a la cocina y le habló a su clon.

"Ugh~ me olvidé de comprarlo… también me olvidé de comprar el alimento para el pobre perrito, ¡escucha *Yo* te necesito un segundo!"

La clon de Kurumi dejó lo que hacía y fue a ver para que la necesitaba, se hace una idea muy obvia del por que su original la está llamando.

"Uhmm~, Quieres que vaya a comprar pescado, ¿No?"

"Ara~ ara, ¿eres adivina o lees mentes?"

La original luego de decir eso, saco de su bolsillo una gran cantidad de Yenes para realizar las compras, de igual manera la clon vio que era una cantidad excesiva para sólo un poco de pescado, por lo que le preguntó a su original con curiosidad.

"*Yo*, ¿Por qué me das tanto dinero?, creo que esto es mucho más que suficiente."

"Ja~ no solo es para el pescado, tráeme una cartera, una billetera que por supuesto sea para mujer y por último, compra comida para perros y alimenta al perro policía que está en el callejón de Ciudad-J, ¿Te vas a acordar?"

Luego de que la original le expliqué su misión, la clon se mostró pensativa, luego asintió con la cabeza, sonrió con los ojos cerrados a la original y su mano izquierda la llevo cerca de su mejilla izquierda para dar una señal de *Perfecto* con la mano.

"No tienes que preocuparte, vuelvo enseguida y luego termino el ramen."

La clon cambió su vestido astral, para cambiarlo a un conjunto Idéntico al de su original, acto siguiente se fue de la habitación en la que se hospedan.

"Ara~ ara~, de acuerdo… solo voy a recapitular lo que pasó."

Kurumi se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar mientras veía sus pies, y sus manos a cada costado suyo golpeando débilmente la cama repetidamente.

"_Uhmm~ primero mis habilidad de sombra dejaron de funcionar para ir a Tenguu o cualquier ciudad que haya visto… mis clones desaparecieron, es muy difícil pensar que me abandonaron, ellas son muy leales a mí."_

Dejó de golpear la cama, dirigió su cabeza y mirada en dirección al techo, luego de eso ella dio un pequeño suspiro y se quitó los anteojos de sol dejándolos arriba de la mesada.

"_Luego aparecieron esas bestias que se les conoce como *Monstruos*. Ayer estoy segura que era sábado, pero ahora es Jueves, no estoy loca ya que en el celular de Itsuki marcaba como Jueves."_

Se levantó de la cama y caminó a la cocina, miró la olla con agua hirviendo y los ingredientes para agregar a los fideos, apagó la hornalla para que la cocina no se llene de vapor.

"_Es muy raro… Es imposible que no haya escuchado o visto una marca de D.E.M. Parece como si todo lo que viví y aprendí ya no existiera, es como si estuviera en otro planeta o en otro mundo."_

Miró fijamente el horno frente a ella y cuando se le cruzo ese pensamiento su cara se tornó con un toque de preocupación, estuvo así unos segundos para que acto siguiente se golpee sin lastimarse los cachetes de la cara y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Ara~ en que estoy pensando, eso es imposible. No se puede viajar a otro mundo, ni los mejores científicos pueden lograr eso, Jiji~ yo y mis tontas conclusiones"

…

Luego de unos segundos Kurumi puso una sonrisa pequeña y asintió con la cabeza, quitándose esa idea en la cabeza para sentirse realizada consigo misma.

"Por favor, es imposible que alguien puede ser transportado a otro mundo u universo, rompería la realidad."

Luego de eso se enfocó en los alimentos y se dijo para ella misma.

"Uhmm~ No se puede romper la realidad, algo como la teletransportación, el manejo del tiempo, espadas capaces de hacer ataques de energía, explosiones naturales que pueden acabar con una ciudad... Si, no se puede romper la realidad."

Luego de eso Kurumi, como si la realización le haya pegado, empezó a saltar de arriba a bajo mientras cerraba los ojos y decía .

"¡Ugh~ Yo rompí la realidad!"

Detuvo su capricho y se agarró el pelo con ambas manos, dejando ver su ojo con forma de reloj antiguo

"¿De verdad estoy en otro mundo?, ¿o quizás en otro universo?, p-pero no es posible."

Se soltó el pelo dio y suspiró para tratar de calmarse, se fue a la habitación y se acostó en la cama boca abajo, luego doblo su cara para el lado derecho, haciéndole posible respirar y hablar

"Pero tendría sentido que este en otro mundo o universo, explicaría por que no puedo transportarme a Tenguu y por que no están mis clones."

Luego de decir eso, cambió su postura acostándose boca arriba para mirar el techo y continuar hablando/pensando.

"Si de verdad estoy en otro mundo… ¿Cómo volveré a casa?... Eso significaría que nunca podría obtener mi venganza, nunca ver a Shidou-San."

Su ojo derecho empezó a emitir un brillo intenso y agarró una de las dos almohada que tenía la cama-

"¡Ugh~ MUKURU HIJA DE ALEOENWOAP!"

Como si fuera una niña pequeña, puso la almohada en su cara para tapar sus malas palabras, estuvo de esa manera unos diez o once segundos, asta que escucho una voz idéntica a la suya.

"Ara~, ¿vine en un mal momento?"

La Kurumi original dejó de apretarse la almohada en su cara y miró a su clon, con un tono áspero y con un poco de rencor dijo.

"Uhmm~ eso fue rápido… termina de preparar la comida."

La clon de Kurumi puso una sonrisa nerviosa ya que su original no está de buen humor últimamente, con un poco de miedo en su voz le dijo a ella.

"S-si sobre eso… ¿que seguía luego de cartera?"

Cuando soltó esas palabras la original miro con ojos neutros hacia su clon, se levantó de la cama y con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia ella, a pesar de que la clon es ella misma no supo el peligro que se avecinaba.

"Perdona~, me olvidé a último momento lo que tenía que comprar y bueno… yo quería p-pedirte q-q-que… ¡PERDON!"

¿Por qué razón la clon tartamudeaba?, Sencillo, mientras la clon hablaba la original se acercaba y entre más se acercaba su ojo rojo tomaba un brillo más intenso, pronto estaban cara a cara.

"Uhmm~ me habías dicho que te acordarías… ¡O me equivoco~!"

Luego de eso la clon de Kurumi estaba con una mirada de pánico sin saber dónde poder meterse, en cambio la original tenía una cara que podría matar con verla y sus manos estaban apretados en un puño con mucha fuerza en ellas, ella se está lastimando porque empezó a sangrar por sus palmas.

"Pero no te preocupes estoy de humor, no pasa nada."

La clon miro con esperanza a su original, pero algo no cuadraba, dijo que estaba de humor…

Pero su cara parece sacada del infierno, además, mostraba una sonrisa con su labio cerrado que no daban mucha seguridad a sus palabras

"Ara~… ¿P-por que estás de h-humor?"

Luego de decir esas palabras, la original le dijo con una vos calmada a su clon-

"No te mataré, ¡solo te lastimare!"

La clon cerró los ojos aceptando su destino, ya que ella misma sabía perfectamente que le falló a su original dos veces… ella creía que se lo merecía y no estaba equivocada.

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

Estamos en las calles de Ciudad-J, ahora mismo son las 21:43 de la noche y las calles ya están menos transitadas que hoy a la mañana, pero ahora ustedes les cae está pregunta, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Bueno es fácil adivinar, estamos en un callejón en donde actualmente no se encuentra ningún ser vivo a excepción de cierto canino. Adivinaron, aquí es donde Kurumi vino por primera vez a este mundo.

Ahora mismo, desde la oscuridad podemos notar una silueta que parece que está saliendo debajo de la tierra, sin embargo, la realidad es que está saliendo de las sombras.

Como ya saben Kurumi, mejor dicho, la clon de Kurumi, se le encargó de que vaya a alimentar al pobre perro que está en este callejón.

la clon lleva el vestido normal que lleva su original junto con una cartera y una bolsa que contiene, supongo, alimento para perros. La clon mira para los costados y logra visualizar al animal que vio ayer.

"Ven~, ven~, ven~ , tengo algo para ti."

El perro al escuchar una voz levanta las orejas y ve a la persona que lo llamó, pronto su olfato entra en juego y se dirige a la bolsa de alimento, con algo de duda y cuidado se acerca hacia ella.

Luego de que esta suficiente cerca, Kurumi abre la bolsa de alimento y la pone en el suelo de tal forma que se apila, el perro policía miró la comida con mucho interés y de forma brusca empezó a devorar la cantidad de alimento que le puso su *salvadora*.

En tan solo segundos el perro termino de comer casi la mitad del contenido que traía el alimento y miró a Kurumi con un brillo en sus ojos, además, con su cola moviéndose de lado a lado, claramente muy feliz.

"Ara~, si sigues así tendré que comprar mas alimentos, pero me no me molesta. Come~."

Por afuera la clon de Kurumi sonaba divertida y despreocupada, sin embargó-

"_Cuando sepa quién te dejó aquí tirado… lo encerrare y no le daré de comer por días, así sabrá cómo se siente."_

Por dentro ella sonaba como una loca psicópata, pero si te pones a pensar, tiene razón. ¿Que culpa tiene el animal para tener que pasar frío y tanta hambre?, No sé si hacer que el dueño sufra eso esté bien visto, pero si llegara a pasar por eso, sufrirá tal trauma que seguro nunca más lastimara a ningún ser vivo.

Kurumi después de decir y pensar aquello, le dio el resto de alimento que estaba embolsado, el perro policía no espero ni un segundo y le hincó al diente.

Dio un pequeño *Jiji~* y se acomodo los anteojos de sol, al terminar ella soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor y se sacó los anteojos de sol

Cuando se retiró los anteojos, podemos ver que su ojo derecho está violeta e hinchado, tal parece que le dieron un buen golpe. Luego de eso se puso de nuevo los anteojos de sol cuidadosamente para no sentir dañó.

"_Ugh~ ahora si tengo una buena razón para usarlos."_

Kurumi se mostró satisfecha y luego se levantó lista para irse, de pronto vio pasar por la entrada del callejón a dos tipos con capucha y las manos en los bolsillo, el buzo que llevan es de color negro con un dibujo de un perro rottweiler en la espalda, ambos llevan pantalones negros con rayas en los costados blancas y tienen puesto de calzado unas zapatillas negras con cordones blancos.

Uno a simple vista no le prestaría atención, pero la experiencia de Kurumi le hizo creer que estos sujetos no tienen buenas intenciones, por lo tanto, decidió perseguirlos.

Acarició la cabeza de el perro que estaba por terminar su comida y persiguió sigilosamente a ambos sujetos, para averiguar si su hipótesis era cierta sobre ellos

La siguió solo una cuadra y media, para su curiosidad entraron a la tienda de *M.P*, pensó que irían a comprar algunos vegetales, pero algo le decía que no iban a hacer eso.

"_¿No debería estar aquí?, Tengo que volver y *hacerme* la comida, mejor me voy, total no es problema mío y estoy exagerando las cosas."_

La clon iba a irse para la Ciudad-K donde se hospedan, pero su sentido de justicia y su curiosidad fueron más fuertes-

"_Solo tomara un segundo."_

Camino suavemente y dirigió su mirada a la tienda por el cristal…

Lo que vio a continuación fue que los dos sujetos estaban a mano armada contra el pobre de Hikari.

Kurumi se puso de espaldas contra la pared de lado del cristal, para poder escuchar la conversación de los ladrones y Hikari, supongo que el oído de Kurumi es mucho mejor que el de un humano normal.

…

…

…

"Ya les dije a su líder *Perros Callejeros*, la protección la pagaré mañana."

Esa fue la voz tranquila de Hikari, su voz es tranquila por más de estar contra dos personas armadas, ambos sujetos llevan un revólver en la mano, tiene la potencia suficiente para volar la cabeza de alguien.

"Bueno, él cambió de planes, la necesita ahora, ¡Por lo que te sugiero abrir esa caja y sacar nuestro dinero!"

Esa fue la voz gruesa del sujeto de la derecha, parece la voz de un locutor de radio, tal parece su jefe necesita el dinero y no recibirá a estos muchachos con las manos vacías.

"Ahora mismo no tengo forma de pagarles la protección, denme tiempo asta mañana."

Hikari les pidió amablemente si le daban un poco más de tiempo, ya que actualmente no tiene el dinero para ellos, el sujeto de la izquierda no le gustó la noticia y le gritó a Hikari.

"¡ENTONCES NO HAY PROBLEMA QUE REVISEMOS EL CAJERO, ¿VERDAD?!"

Su voz era la de un chico no más de veinte o diecinueve años, se acercó un poco y apuntó con más firmeza hacia Hikari, el vendedor los mira a los ojos sin miedo.

"tuve que pagar los cajones de verduras a las seis de la tarde, a penas me quedó ganancia, por favor, solo denme un día más."

El tipo de la izquierda estaba echando humo y el de la derecha frunció el seño y le dijo lo siguiente al pobre vendedor.

"Las reglas no las ponemos nosotros, ¡Danos lo que tenga de una buena vez!"

Hikari suspiró e iba abrir la caja registradora, pero el sonido de la puerta del negocio abriéndose lo detuvo, cuando miro para ver quién era, su cara tuvo mucho terror, era la chica de hace una hora atrás.

Los tipos que también escucharon dirigieron su mirada y sus armas para ver a el cliente, el policía o algún héroe que por desgracia vino hoy y justo ahora.

Al ver que era una chica jovencita, el miedo que tenían de que sea un oficial/héroe desapareció y tomaron una actitud fuerte contra la chica. El primero que habló con ella fue el de la derecha.

"¡No te muevas y levanta las manos ahora!"

La jovencita puso sus manos arriba de su cabeza y se quedó quieta obedeciendo las demandas de los delincuentes. Luego de eso el tipo de la izquierda se acercó a ella-

Hikari, mientras la atención se dirigía hacia Kurumi, se agachó y busco algo en el cajón del mostrador, el *algo* resultó ser una escopeta de dos cañones recortada, rápido saco el arma y apunto al tipo que estaba del lado derecho (que en su caso sería a su izquierda) y le gritó-

"¡NO TE MUEVAS!"

El sujeto miro con algo de calma pero también con un poco de temor hacia Hikari, no dejó el arma que tenía en su mano, él le dijo-

"Te sugiero que bajes esa escopeta…"

Su compañero del crimen termino de completar la frase.

"¡SINO LE VOLARE LA CABEZA A ESTA CHICA!"

Con una mano él tenía a Kurumi y con la otra tenía la pistola en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

Por desgracia para Hikari no se podía permitir disparar contra ellos, además, él no es un asesino, jamás mataría a una persona, con indignación bajo la escopeta.

"Está bien, no le hagan daño."

Cuando dijo eso el tipo que no sostenía a Kurumi soltó una risa y luego negó débilmente con la cabeza, acto siguiente le dijo a Hikari.

"En realidad no era que no nos podías pagar ya que tuviste que pagar tu mercadería, era por que pagaste una escopeta con nuestra parte, ¿me equivoco?, Sin duda eso fue…"

*Bang…*

Los ojos de Hikari se quedaron en estado de Shock y luego de tres segundos miro lentamente hacia su propio pecho para ver un líquido de color carmesí.

Se agarró la herida con ambas manos y se desplomó arriba del mostrador, luego dio un gritó contenido de dolor.

"¡Ahhh… Ahhh…!"

El responsable de la herida de bala fue el mismo sujeto que le estaba hablando, bajó la mano que sostenía el arma en dirección a Hikari y terminó la frase.

"…una estupidez."

El tipo de la izquierda sonrió por el acto cruel que hizo su compañero.

La clon de Kurumi miró con sus ojos bajo los anteojos la cara de Hikari, Kurumi estaba un poco enojada por lo que le hacían a Hikari, ¿pero ahora estaba enojada?, Su cara estaba neutral… pero sus pensamientos eran-

"_¡Los mataré, voy a hacerlos sufrir asta que me pidan la muerte!"_

"Cómo te gusta dar problemas, solo abriré la caja y me llevaré el dinero que quede, espero que no te moleste, grítame para saber si estás de acuerdo."

El tipo que había disparado, se acercó hacia Hikari de dentro del mostrador y le apunto su arma a la rodilla.

*Bang...*

"¡AAAAHHHHGGGG!"

El tipo le disparó la rodilla y levantó el pulgar hacia él para decirle-

"Gracias."

Para después acercarse a la caja y abrirla, cuando iba a agarrar el dinero que no era mucho, una voz hizo que parará.

"Voy a matarlos."

Fue la voz de Kurumi que su cara mantenía una expresión tranquila, el sujeto que lo tenía a mano armada no le importó la amenaza, en cambio el otro se acercó a pasos rápidos hacia ella.

"¿Haber?, repítelo."

"Les dije, voy a matarlos"

El sujeto que está enfrente de Kurumi frunció el seño, en cambio el otro se rio por lo *ingenua* que era esta chica.

"Mira, tenía pensado dejarte ir cuando terminemos aquí, ¡Si no mantienes la boca cerrada, te romperé esa bonita cara!"

El tipo que sostenía a Kurumi le gritó para agregar más fuego a la salsa-

"¡YO TE ROMPERÉ OTRA COSA, ASÍ QUE-!"

*Pam…*

"¡-NO HABLES!"

Él que la sujeta le dio una cachetada en la cabeza.

Kurumi se quedó callada y miró de nuevo a Hikari, que tenia una mirada de súplica para que ella se mantenga callada y no se meta en problemas.

Esto solo la molesto más

"Matarlos no será suficiente por lo que hicieron…"

*¡Pum!*

El tipo delante de Kurumi la golpeó en el estómago, ya que se había cansado de que le falte el respeto, pero fue extraño para él.

No escucho ningún quejido de dolor o una exhalación de aire, cuando miró la cara de su rehén, vio algo que nunca olvidará.

Kurumi se le habían bajado los anteojos de sol asta la altura de su nariz, su ojo hinchado de color rojo tenía un brillo muy intenso y su boca formaba una sonrisa de…

¿Locura, psicópata, sádica, asesina o quizás una combinación de todas?, El pobre sujeto no sabía qué hacer, le daba una sensación de peligro inmenso.

El sujeto que sostenía a Kurumi aflojó su agarre ya que no se sentía cómodo, sentía como una presión muy siniestra en el aire.

Kurumi les habló lenta y pacientemente.

"Los torturare asta que supliquen la muerte, les cortaré miembro por miembro, los obligare a comerse sus genitales y órganos, les sacaré los dientes uno por uno… obvio, si quieren puedo cambiar el orden."

Él que sostenía a Kurumi tenía miedo, no sabía porque pero tenía mucho miedo, acaba de darse cuenta de que esta chica no es normal en absoluto.

El tipo que estaba frente a ella, casi se orina en los pantalones.

Sus pies y manos no respondían, su boca apenas podía emitir unas palabras para después fallar en alguna, pero logró decirle a su compañero.

"¡D-dispara, d-d-dispara!"

"¿Pero p-por que?"

El tipo que sostenía a Kurumi no sentía tanto miedo de ella, tenía miedo pero al contrario de su compañero no era demasiado.

"¡Hazme c-caso, d-d-dispara solo d-dispara!"

"No creo que sea necesario."

Kurumi aprovecho la oportunidad que tenía y golpeó con su cabeza la frente del que lo tenía sujeto, luego pateó el estómago del otro.

Al tener flojo el agarre sobre ella, se logró soltar fácilmente y apartó el arma de su cabeza.

*Bang...*

justo a tiempo ya que el disparo fallo a solo unos centímetros de ella.

Le da un codazo en la cara a su secuestrador y le arrebata el arma con su mano derecha, dio una vuelta 180° para darle con la culata en el lado izquierdo de la cara a su ex-secuestrador, dejándolo fuera de combate en un segundo.

El tipo que pateó en el estómago se recuperó y tomó la valentía de apuntar hacia Kurumi, ella dirigió su mirada al último delincuente.

*Bang…*

Kurumi puso el arma que sostenía justo en dónde venía la bala.

*¡Crack!*

La bala dio en el arma y se partió a la mitad, el sujeto apuntó de nuevo a ella y no dudó en-

*Bang…*

Disparar nuevamente, Kurumi movió su cuerpo a la derecha para esquivar la bala que terminó impactando en una caja llena de naranjas.

El sujeto entró en pánico y tembloroso apuntó de nuevo a ella.

Kurumi estaba apunto de esquivar la cuarta bala, sin embargo, piso unas de las naranjas que cayeron al suelo.

*Bang…*

*¡Plaf!*

"Ugh~"

Cayó al suelo golpeando su cabeza en la punta de una caja con manzanas, para alivio de ella esquivo sin querer el disparó, miró al tipo, que apuntó nuevamente hacia ella-

*Bang…*

Kurumi antes que disparará rodó, esquivando el quinto disparo, su cartera en cambio no tuvo suerte y se rompió por el impacto de bala.

Ella se levantó y miró de nuevo al sujeto, que en un acto de desesperación, no apuntó a ella. El cobarde apuntó a Hikari el cual no podía defenderse.

"¡Q-QU-QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS AHORA!"

Kurumi se quedó en el lugar y miro al sujeto que mantenía el arma en la sien de Hikari.

Hikari está asustado, pero no sabía si era porque su vida estaba en juego, o por la mirada de muerte que estaba dando Kurumi… a pesar de que la mirada no iba dirigida hacia él, sentía mucho miedo con solo verla.

"¡V-VETE O-O JURO QUE LO MATO!"

El sujeto está muy nervioso y asustado, la mirada de Kurumi nunca paso a una de preocupación seguía siendo esa mirada proveniente del diablo.

"_¡Esta chica, no, es un monstruo, es obvio que no le importa la vida de los demás!_

"Ara~ ara~, que chistoso…"

Hikari se preocupó de que el tipo disparara después de escuchar eso, en cambio sintió un alivio increíble cuando Kurumi dijo lo siguiente.

" ¿Uhm~, ¿desde cuándo un revólver tiene siete balas?"

El tipo entró en pánico y desesperación, se le cruzo por la cabeza el correr, pero seguro que ella lo atraparía, por lo que intento buscar un cuchillo en cualquier lado del mostrador.

Kurumi no dejó que dejara agarrar ningún arma, agarró un trozo de cajón roto en el suelo y lo tiró hacia el tipo, con mucha precisión le clavó el trozo de cajón en la palma derecha, luego repitió el proceso hacia su palma izquierda.

"¡Aaaaaah!"

El hombre dio la vuelta 180° para empezar a correr, sin embargo, sintió un golpe en su nuca que lo dejo inconsciente cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco.

"Ara~ es la primera vez que golpeó a alguien con un trozo de un arma."

Kurumi le había lanzado la una parte de el arma rota, suavizó su mirada y se dirigió hacia un herido Hikari.

"Señor, préstame tu celular para llamarte una ambulancia."

Hikari negó con la cabeza y con esfuerzo le dijo a una confusa Kurumi-

"No te preocupes… la policía está en camino junto a una ambulancia."

Luego de eso mostró su teléfono a Kurumi, cuando ella lo vio noto que marcó el número 119, más conocido como *llamada de emergencia*, puso una pequeña sonrisa, luego miró a ambos delincuentes y pensó-

"_Ugh~ tuvieron suerte, la policía se encargará de ustedes, sino ya les estaría sacando los ojos."_

Hikari notó que miraba a ambos sujeto, el con suspiró le dijo a Kurumi-

"Espero que la policía ahora los tome como una amenaza."

Kurumi busco unas vendas o algo de papel para detener el sangrado de el hombre.

"Uhmm~, a que te refieres."

"Ya les había dicho sobre la situación en la que estamos, no solo yo sino también hay muchos mercados dónde tenemos que pagar una tal protección para que no nos roben, Agh."

La clon le puso un pedazo bolsa para hacer presión y detener el sangrado por unos momentos.

"Sé que duele, pero es necesario."

Él asintió y relajó su cuerpo para que ella siga presionando.

"Me compré la escopeta para sacarlos de la tienda… Ja, fue una estupidez lo que hice."

Kurumi se molestó por las palabras de Hikari, más que nada la molesto lo último. él sólo quería defenderse de ellos para que dejen de quitarle dinero, para ella lo que hizo no es ninguna estupidez.

Ella misma iba a tomar el asunto en sus manos y darle caza a él jefe de estos ladrones, siempre y cuando la original lo permita. Seguro que cuando ella le cuente lo que pasó, no pondrá ninguna objeción.

"Ugh~, ¿Sabes dónde está su base?"

"Si, si lo sé, los seguí una vez, están ocultos debajo de una alcantarilla de la Calle-D que choca con la Calle-F, solo hay un callejón en esa esquina, adentro va a haber una alcantarilla. Nunca entré en el alcantarillado, pero seguro que es allí."

Kurumi se mostró pensativa mientras escuchaba el hombre y el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue.

"_¡Incluso el nombre de las calles son letras!"_

Hikari noto la mirada molesta de Kurumi y le dijo a ella-

"Kurumi, no hagas ninguna locura, dile a la policía que investigue esa zona… no intentes ser la heroína."

Kurumi por estar en discusión consigo misma no escucho lo que dijo Hikari así que supuso que era algo referente a los delincuentes. Ella se confundió porque él sabía su nombre, pero lo dejó pasar, quizás su original ya le dijo.

"No hay problema, ahora mismo voy a encargarme de ellos"

Hikari puso una cara confusa y de asombró, solo atinó a pensar-

"_¡NO LE IMPORTÓ!"_

Su charla se vio cortada por el ruido de una sirena policial y una sirena de ambulancia, pronto los policías al ver por el vidrio del espejo la situación, entraron sin titubear.

"¡AL SUELO Y MANOS EN LA ESPALDA!"

Kurumi suspiro y se acostó boca abajo en el suelo, sabía que tenía que dar una explicación a esta situación.

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

"…y eso es todo, en resumen, ella me salvó la vida"

Esa era la voz de Hikari que está dando mediante una llamada telefónica su testimonio para que Kurumi no entre en la cárcel por culpa de los otros, luego de eso se cortó la línea de teléfono.

"Su historia concuerda con el vídeo de la cámara de seguridad, ¿soltamos a la chica jefe?"

Ese era claramente un policía que se dirigía a su superior para saber cuál sería el siguiente curso de acción.

"Tráiganme a la chica a mi oficina."

"Enseguida."

Con eso el tipo se fue y en unos cinco minutos entró con Kurumi aún esposada, ella observó su entorno.

Era una habitación con muchos títulos y premios de valor, fotos arriba de la mesa de lo que parece ser la familia del señor delante de ella, detrás del escritorio hay una televisión de treinta pulgadas.

Este tipo tenía pelo de color negro con un bigote estilo candado del mismo color, ojos color avellanas, no parecía tener mucha edad, aproximadamente unos cuarenta a cincuenta años de edad, su color de piel es morena.

"Gracias, puede retirarse oficial."

Luego de esas palabras el policía asintió con la cabeza y se fue dejando a Kurumi con su oficial al mando solos.

"Tokisaki Kurumi, ¿Verdad?"

"Uhmm~, ¿Un gusto?"

El oficial miro abajo en su escritorio, saco unos cuantos papeles y un video en DVD, luego de eso miro a Kurumi para decirle-

"Antes de empezar, dime la verdad, ¿Eres humana?"

La cara de Kurumi no cambio en nada, pero por dentro estaba sorprendida por las palabras que le dijo el oficial, iba a responderle pero el oficial habló de nuevo

"No eres un monstruo, lo sé."

El hombre se levantó y colocó el DVD, Kurumi no se sorprendió al ver cómo mataba a ese monstruo de mostaza.

"Salvaste a un niño de un monstruo y ahora salvaste a un verdulero, pero no eres humana, ¿Qué eres?"

Kurumi ahora miró al oficial y le pregunto a él-

"Ara~, ¿Por qué no sería humana?"

"Tienes algo que hace que la gente se sienta amenazada, en el vídeo pudimos ver cómo se asustó el delincuente por más de tener tu vida en juego."

Kurumi se limitó a mirar al hombre, no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta, por lo que se quedó callada para no hablar de más… el oficial notó su silencio, por lo que solo siguió con el asunto.

"Olvídalo, mira quieres que olvidemos todo esto, hagamos un trato"

"Uhmm~ y sería."

El oficial puso una sonrisa de victoria, tiene algo que ella no puede rechazar-

"Primero que nada toma esto."

El oficial puso un sobre en el escritorio y luego le saco a Kurumi las esposas, ella luego abrió el sobre y había seis billetes de quinientos Yenes, Kurumi se confundió y le dijo al oficial.

"Perdón~, pero porqué me das esto."

"Es tu recompensa por atrapar a esos dos criminales, mil quinientos Yenes por cada uno."

Kurumi no sabía de esto y puso una sonrisa feliz, su original va a estar contenta cuando escuché esta noticia, recompensas por atrapar criminales seguro que le interesaría.

"Ahora mi trato, ya sabemos la ubicación de los *perros callejeros* gracias a Hikari el vendedor, que luego fue confirmada por uno de los delincuentes. Cuando fuimos por primera vez a investigar, no encontramos nada."

Kurumi estaba escuchando atentamente cada palabra y se dio una idea de lo que iba a decir el oficial.

"Adivino~, ¿Quieres que me encargue de ellos o encuentre su escondite?"

"Exactamente, si lo haces te registraremos y te daremos un documento, no estás registrada en ningún lugar, ¿podría ser un problema para ti verdad?, además, si atrapas a los criminales restantes, te daré un total de quince mil Yenes."

Kurumi se sorprendió y mucho, ¿qué clase de súper oferta es esa?, le gustó mucho la idea, pero por más que le gustará aceptar la oferta, tenía que hablar con alguien.

"Primero~, Necesito la confirmación de otra persona…"

"Claro, no hay problema, cuando estés decidida ven a verme."

Con esas palabras ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y luego Kurumi se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida, pero fue detenida por la vos del oficial.

"Antes de irte deberías ponerte estos."

Kurumi dio la vuelta y se encontró con unos pares de anteojos de sol, se confundió un poco, pero se acordó que los necesita para no asustar a la gente.

"Ara~, ¿tu no me tienes miedo?"

El hombre dio una carcajada y miró con una cara sería, pero a la vez suave a Kurumi-

"No me alcanzan los dedos de las manos ni de los pies para contar las veces que estuve frente a la muerte, cuando peleaste con ellos tus anteojos se rompieron y creo que tú no lo necesitas solo para el sol."

Kurumi negó con la cabeza levemente y se puso los anteojos, se giro 180° y camino hacia la puerta de salida mientras levantaba la mano en señal de *adiós* al oficial.

Ahora ella tiene que decidir el siguiente curso de acción que tomará.

…

**/Notas de Autor\**

…

**Su madre que capítulo, me gusto mucho, para mí gusto la escena de pelea de verdad me dejó satisfecho, ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?**

**Con esto terminamos el capítulo 2 Parte 3 que como sabrán es el final del capítulo 2, ahora vamos con los comentarios.**

…

_baraka108_**: Si, ya lo hizo ahora se dio cuenta que no está en su mundo, por lo que va a hacer menos precavida y más agresiva, gracias por dejar tu Review, un saludo.**

…

**Kurumi aún no se enfrenta a un monstruo nivel demonio o superior y cuando lo haga haré que sea épico para ustedes.**

**Bueno eso es todo y como sabrán cualquier comentario es apreciado, sin nada más que decir, ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	8. Capítulo 3 Parte 1

**Capítulo 3: Un mundo nuevo se empieza a conocer.**

**Parte 1.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola"= voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

Actualmente son las 22:27 de la noche alrededor del planeta tierra, ahora mismo estamos, obviamente, en el único continente de este planeta. Pasando y recorriendo kilómetros y kilómetros para situarnos en Ciudad-J.

¿Qué porque estamos aquí?, es para saber dónde está nuestra querida espíritu, más conocida como *Nightmare* un apodo que se ganó a base de la cantidad de muertos que dejó… pero no hay que confundirse, ella reparte justicia por el mundo a su manera.

La última vez que vimos a Kurumi fue en la estación de policía, practicante es un edificio de tres pisos de alto, con dos mástiles de 3M de alto cada uno que están al lado de la puerta doble de madera, ambos mástiles llevan dos banderas de color blanco y en el centro tienen un logo amarillo muy parecido al sol, con las palabras A.N.P en color negro.

Adentrándonos en esta comisaría podemos visualizar a muchos trabajadores oficiales con papeles, tecleando en las computadoras y entre otras cosas.

Actualmente estoy con el oficial que habló con Kurumi anteriormente, no puedo ver a ella en ningún lado, parece que llegamos tarde y no hay rastro de ella, supongo que Kurumi está en el hotel replanteando lo que van a hacer, vayamos allá para ver si-

"Que bajo caímos…"

Vaya, ese es él oficial que está sentado en su escritorio sosteniendo una foto de lo que parece ser él más joven, en la foto hay otro policía más viejo con el mismo uniforme… la foto tiene escrito *en memoria de Takao Miyamoto… gracias por estos 26 años de servicios, estarás siempre en nuestros corazones*

El hombre con barba estilo candado está contemplando la foto, debe ser un recuerdo muy fuerte de su parte. Luego de mirar la foto durante diez segundos, la dejó en el escritorio nuevamente y dio un suspiró.

"Taku… te faltaba nada y poco para lograr desligarte de esto y jubilarte con orgullo… hermano, estarías tan orgulloso de verme en donde estoy ahora."

En eso se escucha un golpeteo de la puerta de su oficina, el hombre mira hacia la puerta y da permiso al que este afuera.

"Adelante."

"Con permiso."

Era el mismo policía que había traído esposada a Kurumi, el oficial con respetó se saca el gorro y lo agarra con ambas manos para ponerlo debajo de su estómago.

El hombre con el bigote estilo candado miró con curiosidad al policía, este último no aparenta tener más de veinte años, él fue directo al punto y le preguntó del porque su *visita*.

"¿Ocurrió algo oficial?"

El oficial miró a su superior y le dijo con poca confianza en su voz-

"Con todo respetó señor… ¿por que dejó libre a esa chica?, No encontramos ningún tipo de registro de su nombre… es totalmente desconocida, además, la mayoría aquí se asustó con solo verla. ¿No sería mejor someterla a un interrogatorio para saber más de ella?"

El oficial mayor lo miró y vio que en sus ojos se visualizaban la curiosidad, la desconfianza y el miedo.

Curiosidad por saber del porque su mayor decidió tomar esa decisión. Desconfianza porque claramente él no confiaba en Kurumi, y por último, Miedo por cuestionar las decisiones de una autoridad mayor a la suya.

Luego de observar eso, el oficial con superioridad negó con la cabeza y le dijo a su cadete la razón de su decisión.

"Lo se, se que lo correcto hubiese sido un interrogatorio y luego un juicio contra ella… la M.D.C también pensó lo mismo."

"Entonces, ¿porque dejó que ella se vaya?"

"Antes de responder eso, dime oficial Fukui-San, ¿Cómo te tratan los civiles?"

El cadete se quedó pensando las palabras de su mayor, pensó menos de cinco segundo por que no era difícil la respuesta.

"Con toda sinceridad, los civiles nos tratan a todos con desprecio, como si fuéramos algún tipo de molestia."

Su mayor asintió y le dio una sonrisa triste con mucha empatía de por medio, se levantó de su asiento y le dijo-

"¿Sabes por qué nos tratan así?"

El oficial, luego de pensar un poco, miró a su oficial y negó con la cabeza sin encontrar respuesta a la pregunta, su mayor la respondió.

"Hace unos diecinueve años, apareció unos de los primeros monstruo y el primer héroe."

El oficial mayor miró a su escritorio, tratando de recordad los tiempos pasados.

"Ahora se le conoce al monstruo como Ciempiés Anciano y al héroe como Blast… Nosotros los oficiales tratamos de detener a esa abominación, pero lo único que logramos fueron cientos de bajas."

En cada palabra se le notaba un poco de dolor y ira.

"Tanto los militares como los oficiales arriesgamos nuestras vidas."

Mientras decía esa última frase sostuvo una vez más la foto de él con el otro oficial que es el hermano mayor, la dejó nuevamente y continuó su historia.

"Yo estuve en ese genocidio, fue horrible, sobreviví porque unos escombros me sepultaron vivo."

Él volvió a mirar la foto y negó con la cabeza. Luego miró su cadete, este último lo escuchaba con mucha atención.

"Sino ya estaría como muchos otros, luego se dio a conocer que un *vigilante* derrotó al monstruo que nosotros no pudimos derrotar, las personas estaban inseguras y ya no podían confiar en nosotros… al pasar de los años salieron más monstruos y luego más héroes, dejándonos como débiles e inútiles."

Cuando terminó de decir eso, hubo un momento incómodo de silenció entre ellos dos. El oficial menor no sabía que contestarle al oficial mayor, el mayor se dio cuenta de esto y continuó.

"Los *héroes* fueron de mucha ayuda al principio, pero luego mostraron arrogancia, decían que nos volviéramos más fuertes."

El apretó el puño y se sentía un poco de impotencia en su tono de voz.

"Somos personas normales, solo unos pocos seleccionados son capaces de lograr hazañas que los convierten en héroes… Este es nuestro límite."

Al recordar el límite que tienen y la desgracia que pasó, él oficial mayor derramó una lágrima en su ojo derecho, el menor se percató eso y se dio cuenta de su error.

"Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas por hacerle acordar ese horrible pasado."

El mayor negó con la cabeza, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su cadete y se limpio la lágrima con la mano izquierda.

"No, acordarme de ese trágico momento hace que me acuerde de mi meta… mi meta es poder devolverle a todos los oficiales el honor que se nos robó, quiero que la muerte de cada uno de los oficiales, tanto futuros como pasados no sean en vano.-"

La mirada soñadora lo decía todo.

"-Que la gente diga *ahí se va un verdadero héroe*, eso es lo que yo quiero. La mayoría de héroes solo se centran en ser los más populares, he visto a muy pocos héroes realizar actos de caridad. Solo buscan fama y fortuna."

El menor se sintió conmovido por esas palabras, miró con gran admiración a su oficial mayor, el mayor luego respondió la primera pregunta de su cadete.

"La razón por la cual la deje ir a ella, es sencilla, esa chica tiene algo, yo pude ver algo. Debajo de esa mirada asesina hay una chica que lucha y luchó por un bien mayor, un bien que se le arrebató."

Él se rio un poco y negó con la cabeza.

"Me estoy arriesgando a una acorazonada, pero si llega a ser cierta, si yo le cuento mi historia y el porqué necesitó su ayuda, quizás podemos avanzar un escalón, aunque sea pequeño e insignificante, ese escalón va hacer el que decida todo."

Él se acercó a el cadete y le habló en un tono tranquilo y esperanzador.

"Decidirá si mi meta se cumplirá o no. Por eso la deje ir, quiero su ayuda para que logremos avanzar, si miras el vídeo apenas se esforzó para derrotar a los ladrones… Solo espero tener razón."

Todo su argumento lo dijo con mucho sentimiento, un sentimiento que haría llorar a alguien muy sentimental. El oficial Fukui lo miro con mucho asombró, por una acorazonada arriesgarse de esa manera, por una meta, es loco; pero muy respetable.

"Yo confío en tu palabra señor, con el debido respeto, me retiro."

El oficial mayor asintió y dejó que se vaya Fukui, se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio y esperó a que sean las 23:00PM para que se termine su turno.

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

Son las 22:53H en el reloj, a solo siete minutos para que el oficial Miyamoto pueda irse a su casa a descansar

Estuvo pensando en todo lo que ocurrió en la noche, en la charla que tuvo hace unos minutos con uno de sus oficiales, luego de pensar y pensar en posibilidades solo atinó a sacar la conclusión de que debe seguir con su plan, ya que lo hecho echo está.

Cuando él iba a preparar sus cosas recibió una llamada de su teléfono fijo situado en su escritorio, con desinterés atendió el teléfono .

"Si, cuál es el asunto."

Después de decir esas palabras una voz de una chica joven se escucho por el teléfono

"Señor, hay una chica que solicita ver a un oficial con barba de candado… creo que es usted."

"¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica?"

"Un segundo… Tokisaki Kurumi."

"¡hágala pasar!"

"Como ordene Oficial Miyamoto."

Luego de una espera de un minuto, abrieron la puerta sin su permiso; pero a él no le molestó, aún así, se lo hizo saber a ella.

"¿No deberías pedir permiso antes de abrir la puerta?"

"Ara~, pensé que ya lo tenía."

En frente de el oficial está Kurumi, el cual ella aún lleva el vestido negro y los anteojos de sol, el oficial le iba a preguntar cuál fue su decisión, pero ella se le adelantó.

"Bueno~, pasó al asunto importante-"

Kurumi se quitó los anteojos de sol para terminar su frase, con una sonrisa pequeña le dijo al oficial al mandó.

"Dime en donde puedo encontrar a esos imbéciles~."

Él no entendía porqué, pero sintió una presión mucho más fuerte que antes, algo más siniestro.

"_Ahora da mucho más miedo e inseguridad que antes… pero confiaré en ella, se que no es ningún monstruo."_

Luego el oficial le iba a informar en donde encontrar a esos delincuentes, pero se le pasaron dos preguntas por la cabeza.

"Kurumi, ¿Tu ojo ya sanó?"

"Jiji~, es increíble lo que puede hacer un poco de maquillaje."

Él hombre asintió con la cabeza y dijo su última pregunta.

"Pensé que vendrías con tu otra *persona*, ¿Dónde está?"

"Ara~ ara~, ella no se dedica a perseguir monstruos o criminales."

Él hombre no detectó ninguna mentira en su rostro y asintió con la cabeza-

"_Uff~, se lo comió entero"_

"Bueno, me alegra que pudieras convencerlo."

"Si, fue algo fácil…"

...

_(-Estamos en Ciudad-J para encontrar aquél lugar donde se hospeda nuestra querida gótica._

_Más bien es un hotel tres estrellas, pero que a ella le sirve bastante, vamos a entrar para saber como-_

"_Ya llegamos, puede bajar señorita."_

"…_Gracias…"_

_En un coche policial bajó Kurumi, más bien, la clon de Kurumi, ella se dirige a hacia el hotel y se abre pasó._

_Lo primero que ve, es a Itsuki mirando por la ventana, que rápidamente se dirige a ella, ambas encuentran su mirada durante unos cinco segundos. Itsuki se rio de una manera pícara._

"_No sabía la policía era tu tipo, te veía más del lado de los famosos."_

_Kurumi encontró el comentario gracioso, pero se abstuvo a reír, ya que no quiere que saque mala conclusiones._

"_Ugh~, me hubiese gustado que sea así, presencié un robó y tuve que dar un testimonio de lo que pasó."_

_Itsuki se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió al escritorio central del hotel._

"_Wow amiga, eso sí que apesta, en especial las malditas preguntas que te hacen, no les basta con una o dos, los *policías* son unos idiotas algunas veces."_

_Kurumi se confundió un poco ya que Itsuki llamó a la policía con mucho odio en su tono de voz… Pero lo dejó pasar, hay cosas más importantes._

"_Jiji~, como sea, me voy a acostar, nos vemos mañana Itsuki."_

_Itsuki dio una pequeña sonrisa y levantó la mano derecha para dar un saludo._

"_Que descanses Kurumi."_

_Kurumi devolvió el saludo y se dirigió hacia la escalera para llegar a su cuarto._

…

_**/Time Skip\**_

_..._

"_Uhmm~, Déjame ver si te entendí… te pedí que me comprarás una cartera y una billetera, algo de pescado y que alimentaras a un perro."_

_Kurumi suspiró de una manera muy cansada._

"_En cambio, detuviste un asalto a la tienda de Hikari y luego la policía te chantajeó con el objetivo de detener a una banda de criminales, porque sino *vamos* presas."_

"…_Si..."_

_La Kurumi original miró a su clon con cara neutral y se quedó pensando, luego la original se arrodilló y miro al suelo._

"_Uhmm~, ¿porque…?"_

_Antes de que la clon de Kurumi pudiera terminar la pregunta, La original levantó la cabeza y miro el techo, luego hablo con voz un poco elevada._

"_¡Dios, acá estoy por favor llévame!, ¿¡qué te hice yo para ganarme este despreció!?"_

_La original bajó la cabeza de nuevo al suelo, la clon luego de escuchar eso se sintió ofendida y puso una cara triste, pero luego de tres segundos la original empezó a reírse suavemente._

"_Jiji~, en realidad-"_

_La Kurumi original se puso de pie y miró a su clon con una sonrisa, pequeña pero notable sonrisa._

"_Estoy contenta, salvaste una vida inocente, y además, si le hacemos ese favor a la policía obtendremos una documentación y un registro para no causar ningún problema."_

_La clon miró a su original y toda la ofensa y tristeza que sintió desapareció, ella se puso contenta de que su original la este alabando y felicitando._

"_Ara~ ara~, ¿qué deberíamos hacer entonces?"_

_La original puso una cara confundida por la pregunta de su clon y le respondió sin dudar._

"_¿Estas bromeando?, ¡obvio vamos a llevar ante la justicia esos criminales!"_

"_Uhmm~… ¿ahora lo vamos a hacer?"_

_La Kurumi original puso una cara un poco seria por la negatividad de *ella*._

"_Claro, por que dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy."_

_La clon miró a su original y le trató de hacer recordar algo importante._

"_Pero pensé que-"_

_*Bruuuum…*_

_La clon miró a su original, la original tenía la vista hacia su estomago y los cachetes un poco rojos por la vergüenza, luego llevó su mirada hacia su clon y le dijo-_

"_Ara~, primero comamos Jiji~"_

_Con un tono un poco incómodo, Kurumi dijo lo que supuso que *ella* misma quiso decirle._

"_Estoy en eso."_

_La clon habló con orgullo, porque después de fallarle dos veces logró hacer que su original la aprecié nuevamente, cuando la clon llegó a la cocina empezó a preparar la cena para su original._

_Luego de unos quince minutos terminó de preparar la comida, *ella* se sirvió y comenzó a comer de una manera elegante, pero masticaba más rápido de lo normal._

"_Mmm~ mi estómago te lo agradece."_

_Luego de terminar la mitad de su porción Kurumi miró a su clon que estaba sentada frente suyo esperando a que terminará, y la original le preguntó._

"_¿Dónde era el escondite de los *Perros Callejeros*?"_

_La clon abrió su ojo derecho y procedió a responder la pregunta de su original… pero cuando lo iba a hacer no salió nada._

"_Uhmm~, ¿que pasa si te digo que lo olvide?"_

"_Nada malo, solo la muerte."_

_La clon agitó sus manos como si fuera un pájaro y le dijo a su original_

"_N-No lo sé, T-tenemos que hablar con el oficial."_

_La original, después de comer un poco más de fideos, miró a su clon con otra pregunta en mente._

"_¿Cómo se llama el oficial?"_

"…"

_La original levantó una ceja y luego se dio cuenta del porque no le respondía sus preguntas._

"_Si que soy estúpida…"_

…_-)_

"Si, a ella no le gusta la injusticia."

Él hombre asintió con la cabeza y buscó unos papeles, los puso en su escritorio y miró a Kurumi.

"Por lo que dijo Hikari y la confirmación del delincuente, el escondite de los *Perros Callejeros* está en la alcantarilla dentro de un callejón entre Calle-D y Calle-F, al lado de un edificio donde se venden cafés."

Kurumi tomó el papel con la dirección y asintió con la cabeza, cuando iba a irse el oficial le dijo-

"Lastimosamente no puedo darte ningún arma… y tampoco puedes matar a los criminales, tendrás que dejarlos inconsciente. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?"

Kurumi miró al oficial y se rio un poco.

"Si quieres te los traigo en vueltos para un regalo… ¿No me pueden dar cloroformo?"

El oficial asintió con la cabeza levemente y le dijo a Kurumi.

"Por supuesto, ahora ordeno que te lo den, mi turno se paso hace tres minutos. Espero que tenga suerte Tokisaki Kurumi, mi nombre es Kai Miyamoto."

"_Trate a mi clon de estúpida y a mí también se me olvido pedirle el nombre."_

Ambos se dieron la mano y se despidieron, Kurumi hoy está de caza, después de un tiempo… *La Pesadillas de corazones fríos* entra en acción.

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

"Ara~, ¡somos caza recompensas!"

Ambas Kurumis estaban en la tapa de la alcantarilla en donde se ocultan los *Perros Callejeros*, la clon le habló un poco entusiasmada a su original.

"Uhmm~, más bien lo hacemos para que tengamos las puertas abiertas en todos los lugares... Te dije mi hipótesis, ¿No?"

La clon asintió con la cabeza y le respondió a su original.

"Si, ya lo sé, un mundo o universo nuevo, suena un poco loco la verdad."

La original asintió de acuerdo, luego levantó suavemente con facilidad la tapa de alcantarilla y le hizo una seña con el dedo a su clon para que se meta.

Una vez adentró, la dos miraron a la oscuridad absoluta… sin embargo, su visión es mucho mejor que la de cualquier ser humano, por lo que ven cómodamente en la oscuridad.

La clon cometió el error de oler el lugar.

"Dios, ¿en qué nos metimos?, esto es un asco. Ya no quiero ser caza recompensas."

La clon se quejó de la situación en la que estaban, sin embargo, es normal que el olor sea asqueroso, es más la original se lo dio a conocer.

"Bueno estamos en una alcantarillado, ¿a que esperabas que huela?"

La espíritu habló con la mano en su nariz.

La clon de Kurumi suspiró para si misma y empezó a caminar dentro de las profundidades subterráneas.

"Uhmm~, ¿crees que nos encontremos un monstruo?"

La original le preguntó a su clon, está última la miró de reojo y respondió.

"Puede ser, es más, quizás vivan aquí."

La original después de escuchar la respuesta y conclusión de *ella*, invocó su pistola Flintlock y su clon hizo lo mismo que ella, con la diferencia que ella invocó el mosquete.

"Mejor prevenir que lamentar."

"Ara~, ¿*Yo* no seré una filosófica en algún futuro? "

La original se rio del pequeño chiste de su clon y siguieron caminando

…

Asta que Kurumi original paró en seco-

"Uhmm~, ¿que pasa *Yo*?"

Kurumi no respondió la pregunta y miró la pared a su lado derecho, acto siguiente la toco para ver si encontraba algo.

La clon de Kurumi se confundió, pero siguió el ejemplo de su original, pasaron cuatro segundos para que la original le diga su clon en voz baja.

"siento la presencia de nueve personas adentro de esta pared…"

La clon miró la pared en respuesta y cerro los ojos para concentrarse. Ella abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

…

Luego de unos once segundos de búsqueda, la original apretó uno de los ladrillos y se abrieron las paredes.

Cuando se abrió el pasadizo se escucharon dos gritos de hombres.

"Son ustedes dos idiotas."

"En donde se metieron par de inútiles."

La original y la clon se miraron con una sonrisa pequeña mientras se sumergían en su sombra… pronto vieron a dos hombres con el mismo conjunto de ropa que los otros delincuentes.

La diferencia es que no tienen puesto la campera, en cambio llevan puesto una remera con un dibujo de un perro rottweiler mordiendo una cadena.

Está uno a cada lado de una puerta de metal con un visor cerrado, ellos tienen cada uno en una mano algún tipo de Rifle-semiautomático.

"Oigan, estúpidos, ya vengan de una vez."

"Así es, dejen de jugar o le rompemos las cabezas."

Los hombres no recibieron respuesta y el de la derecha miró a su compañero para decirle-

"Yo voy tu cubre-…"

"¿Eh?"

Cuando su compañero miró a la derecha vio algo extraño, detrás de su compañero que quedó mudó, había una chica con un ojo rojo y el otro ojo parecido a un reloj, llevaba dos coletas desiguales y una sonrisa de loca.

En cambio el compañero que miró a la izquierda vio a la misma chica, solo que está se le veía el ojo rojo y el otro tapado por su flequillo.

Iban a gritar y avisarle a sus compañeros de adentro, pero ambas chicas le taparon la boca a ambos con un trapo, además, agarraron el arma con la otra para que no puedan disparar.

Pronto en seis segundos los hombres dejaron de moverse y se desmayaron, ambas chicas los bajaron lentamente en el suelo, luego invocaron una sombra en la cual salió una cuerda.

Poco después, ambos tipos desmayados terminaron con los cuerpos atados en la entrada de el pasadizo.

"Jiji~, perfecto… dentro de esta puerta hay siete tipos más."

La Kurumi con el vestido normal le dijo a su compañera la situación en la que están, su compañera también es Kurumi pero con su vestido astral.

"Ara~ ¿cual es el plan ahora?"

"Entrar y noquear a dos de nuevo… obtenemos el resto del plan desde adentro."

Ambas asintieron la cabeza de acuerdo y se hundieron en sus sombras, pronto lograron ver qué había detrás de esa puerta. Hay un total de seis hombres.

Tres de ellos están en una esquina jugando lo que parece ser el póker, uno está en la pared de la puerta de entrada con una pistola 9mm en una mano y en la otra tenía su teléfono celular, por último, dos hombres charlando al lado de una puerta de madera, había otra puerta de madera en frente de la puerta de entrada.

Las Kurumis entraron a la puerta en donde están los dos hombres y observaron que habían cajas con diferentes variedad de armas, luego ellas se hundieron en su sombra.

Dentro de la *sombra* de Kurumi están ellas dos en un vacío que tal parece es infinito, ambas se pusieron a discutir su plan.

"Uff~, *Yo*, tal parece que en esta tendremos que pelear."

"Ugh~ si seguro, no quería lastimar a nadie. Seguro que acabaré asesinando alguno, pero no hay otra opción. ¿A cual crees que debemos dormir?"

Ambas se quedaron pensando unos segundos, la original hablo primero respondiendo su propia pregunta.

"La que está cubriendo la puerta de entrada, creo que sería una opción obvia."

La clon asintió y le respondió a su original

"Uhmm~ si, el de la puerta principal… creo que los que protegen la armería también sería buena opción. Si los dormimos no hay forma de que agarren armas."

La original asintió débilmente de acuerdo con lo que dijo su clon.

"Esta bien, me encargo de los dos tipos, tu el de la puerta y cuidado, puede que los que estén en la mesa tengan algún arma."

"Ara~, que dulce~, te preocupas por mi."

La original rodó sus ojos y puso en marcha el plan.

…

Entre risas de los compañeros jugando, los sonidos de mensajes llegando y dos personas charlando, no notaron dos sombra que se movía de forma extraña.

En un segundo al otro, el de la puerta fue agarrado por una mano que salió de la pared y le puso un trapo entre la boca y nariz con cloroformo.

La clon de Kurumi sostuvo el arma, sin embargo, el criminal soltó el celular que tenia en la mano y cayó al suelo-

*Plaf*

Los cinco hombres restantes vieron a su compañero desmayado, uno de los que estaban en la puerta se levantó e iba a entrar a la armería.

Pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con la otra Kurumi, la cual sin ningún aviso puso un trapo con cloroformo en su boca y con la otra sostenía su cabeza.

*Plaf*

El hombre cayó al suelo y el que tenía al lado se asustó dando un paso para atrás.

La original, simplemente se acercó a una velocidad rápida y le dio un golpe en el estómago que le quitó todo el aire. Cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

"_Creo que se me fue la mano."_

Los hombres se disponían a atacar a la Kurumi original, pero un disparo y una voz los hizo parar.

*Bang…*

"Jiji~ el que mueva un músculo ya sabe lo que le espera."

La clon tenía la 9mm en su mano, los hombres se asustaron y se quedaron en el lugar, todos levantaron las manos en señal de rendición.

"E-Esta bien… que quieren"

"Uhmm~, ¿Quién es el jefe de los *Perros Callejeros*?"

La clon les hablo a los criminales, era con voz calmada pero una mirada sería.

"Ahora n-no se e-encuentra"

Uno de los criminales respondió, la clon interrogó (innecesariamente) a los tipos.

La original, en cambio, dejó de escuchar lo que decían para concentrarse mirando a la nada.

"_Frio… Ah, es verdad. Hace mucho que no siento esa sensación~, se fue apagando con el tiempo."_

La original miró disimulada a la derecha, se dio cuenta que mirando a una parte de la pared en donde había otra puerta de madera la sensación aumentaba más que antes. Ella sonrió un poco, Kurumi agarró un silla y la tiró a la pared.

*Pam-Crash…*

Fue grata la sorpresa que se llevó, la pared se rompió como si fuera un vidrio, ambas chicas miraron hacia allí .

En cambio los hombres vieron su oportunidad y cargaron hacia la Kurumi en la puerta del armamento.

"_Se fue apagando con el tiempo, ya no suelo entrar en batallas."_

Giro su cabeza como por instinto y se encontró el puño de uno de los criminales a centímetros de ella, se agachó y movió su cintura hacia la derecha para esquivar el golpe.

*Pum…*

Luego de eso con su mano derecha golpeó la mandíbula de el tipo que la intento golpear, noqueándolo al instante. Ella notó que la mandíbula salió de su lugar.

"_Otra vez se me va la mano… _¡Quietos ahora mismo!"

Kurumi invocó su Flintlock, pero ellos no pararon ni escucharon la petición de ella, uno mas la intento golpear, en vez de esquivar agarró el brazo de este y lo torció muy rápido.

*Crack*

"¡AAAAAAAAAH!"

El pobre hombre aulló de dolor por su hueso roto y se arrodilló con una pierna, la original sonrió hacia el hombre que lastimó-

"_Mis clones se suelen encargar de las peleas por mí."_

Kurumi se mantenía tranquila, ella no miró hacia el frente y solo se agachó y esquivó el golpe del otro tipo, el hombre supo que haría ese movimiento y tiro otro golpe hacia ella con la otra mano.

Kurumi movió su cabeza hacia la derecha y puso el brazo quebrado en su lugar, ocasionando que el otro compañero golpeara con fuerza el brazo roto

"¡AAAAAAH… AAAAAAH!"

El tipo por tan intenso dolor derramó unas lágrimas, el hombre confundido por lo rápido que se movió la chica no miró en el peligro que inminente.

Con una sonrisa sádica lanzo una patada hacia el muslo del hombre-

*Crack*

Quebrando la pierna del hombre dejándolo tambaleándose con la otra pierna, antes de que pudiera gritar, le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza contenida.

Sacándole algo de aire, repitió el proceso trece veces con una mano, el hombre desesperadamente intentaba respirar, el golpe número catorce no fue a su estómago fue a la pera, el impacto fue tal que unos dientes se rompieron en el proceso, dejándolo inconsciente.

"_Esta sensación me avisa cuando estoy en peligro, me alegra volver a sentirla~."_

Kurumi soltó la mano quebrada que sostenía y le dio una patada en diagonal al pecho de el otro tipo-

*Crack*

Eso fue el sonido de unas cuántas costillas rotas, el hombre por recibir tanto dolor repentino se desmayó sin siquiera decir una palabra.

Kurumi volvió en si cuando ya no detectó movimiento por parte de ellos.

"_Ups~, a ver."_

La espíritu tocó las muñecas de los hombre para sentir el pulso, ella sonrió, todos están vivos. Kurumi miró hacía la puerta de entrada.

Su clon ya no estaba, cuando iba a llamarla se escuchó una puerta abriéndose, de ahí salió Kurumi con un tipo de unos cuarenta años con traje y con algunas marcas de golpes en su cara.

"Ara~ ara~, ¿que tenemos aquí?"

La original se rio y vio al hombre que estaba un poco nerviosos, pero no mostraba signos de miedo, la clon se adelantó a hablar.

"Jiji~ este hombre estaba apuntándote con una pistola, me asegure de que no te lastimara… Vaya~, creo que *me* pase un poco."

La clon vio el daño que hizo su original y no era nada bonito a su parecer, están medios muertos, aunque el oficial dijo vivos.

"_Espero que Miyamoto no se enoje por lo que les hicimos."_

"Ugh~, ¿*Perros Callejeros*?, parecen ratas más que perros."

La original dio a conocer sus pensamientos, el hombre tragó saliva y les preguntó.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?"

"Uhmm~, que te parece, ¿entregarte a la policía?"

El hombre reaccionó rápido a lo que quiso decir y les respondió

"Maldita, eres uno de esos héroes"

La original agarró el trapo con cloroformo de el piso y se acercó a el hombre, cuando estaban cara a cara le dijo-

"Lo fui una vez~"

Le puso el trapo entre la boca y la nariz, en solo unos segundos el tipo cayó desmayado.

…

"Jiji~ misión completa."

"Claro, choca esos cinco."

Después de *Chocar los cinco* miraron a todos los delincuentes que están inconscientes y la clon le dijo a su original.

"Uhmm~ creo que *fui* demasiado dura con ellos, ¿No crees?"

La original se puso a pensar y luego de mirar a los hombre sangrando y con lesiones graves asintió con la cabeza.

"Ugh~ tienes razón, debería haberlos matado para que no sufran."

Kurumi original miró su pistola y pensó en matarlos o no, la clon la miró con una cara que decía, *¿En serio?*, movió la cabeza en negación y le dijo a su original.

"Que te parece si los atamos~."

La original salió de sus pensamientos y asintió con la cabeza en respuesta-

"Si por supuesto, ayúdame con los otros Kudin."

"Claro *Yo*-¿cómo me dijiste?"

La original se rascó la mejilla derecha y rio un poco nerviosa.

"Jiji~, como eres mi único clon, decidí darte un nombre propio."

La clon paso de una cara confundida a una pequeña sonrisa, la copia rio un poco y asintió con la cabeza-

"Claro, así no nos llamamos *Yo*."

Luego de que ese pequeño tema se resuelva, ambas espíritus agarraron los cuerpos noqueados y los ataron todos en la entrada de el pasadizo.

"Bueno Kudin, ahora tenemos que llamar a Miyamoto para avisarle que los *Perros Callejeros* no serán un problema."

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

"¡Sabia que podrías vencerlos a todos!"

Ese fue el oficial Miyamoto, así es, que a pesar de estar en su oficina llevaba ropa de civil, si miramos el reloj son las 1:34H de la madrugada, es viernes por lo que es muy tarde por ser día de semana.

"_Pero tu habías dudado de mi antes."_

Kurumi estaba feliz por los halagos, ella no estaba acostumbrada por recibirlos, normalmente se le agrede verbalmente por sus acciones, al recibir halagos no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. El oficial siguió con su comentario mientras miraba un papel impreso.

"Para el oficial Miyamoto: Su *vigilante* (Tokisaki Kurumi) tuvo éxito en la misión de capturar a toda la banda de *Perros Callejeros*, no hubo ningún fallecido lo que es una buena y gratificante noticia, hay dos hombres con fracturas en el hospital, tres hombres con heridas leves y seis hombres con solo algunos moretones que ya están en prisión para ser juzgados y encarcelados. Los que están en cuidado serán llevados al juzgado al terminar su proceso de curación, oficial Miyamoto hizo un increíble trabajo al contratar a tan buen *vigilante*, espero futuros resultados. Atte. Ministro de Defensa Civil (M.D.C)."

El oficial en todo momento tenía una mirada de orgullo mientras leía las palabras de sus superiores.

"Ara~, ¿tan buena fui?"

El oficial sin ninguna duda movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de confirmación.

"Hiciste un trabajo excelente, no hubo bajas y todos los criminales fueron capturados, si bien es malo el que haya heridos de gravedad, el que no puedas tener ningún arma lo hace comprensible, no tenías de otra que lastimarlos."

Kurumi se sintió contenta y feliz, en sus palabras no detectó ningún indicio de mentira, ella aprovechó y le hizo una pregunta a el oficial.

"Señor, ¿la M.D.C sabía acerca de mi misión?"

El oficial asintió de acuerdo y procedió a explicarles.

"Si, les tuve que decir que no tenías ningún tipo de registro ni documento, querían interrogarte y seguro encarcelarte."

Él miró a Kurumi con un seño fruncido, que rápidamente cambió a una sonrisa de felicidad.

"Pero su idea cambio cuando vieron el video que les mandé, al ver tu facilidad por manejar la situación del anterior robó, me dieron permiso para que te encargue a los *Perros Callejeros* así ver tus resultados."

El oficial luego buscó en su escritorio y sacó una tarjeta con algunos datos, después se los dio a Kurumi, ella iba a preguntar qué era; pero cuando leyó un poco se dio cuenta de lo que es.

"Ara~ ara~, solo falta mi foto y listo"

Miyamoto asintió de acuerdo, busco en su escritorio un sobre con los 15000 Yenes y le dijo-

"Claro, ahora esta cerrado, mañana ve a el municipio para sacarte la foto y registrarte, yo hablaré personalmente para que hagas el trámite sin problema."

"Gracias~, Oficial Miyamoto"

"De nada, asta luego Kurumi."

Kurumi asintió de acuerdo y se disponían a irse, el oficial le iba a preguntar algo antes de que se vaya, pero Kurumi se le adelantó con unas palabras que lo hizo alegrarse

"Cuando necesites ayuda, solo llámame… aún que no tengo teléfono, bueno pasaré de vez en cuando."

El oficial negó con la cabeza y buscó una vez más en su escritorio, esta vez se tardó un poco más, sin embargo, cuando levantó la cabeza en su mano izquierda tenía una radio policial.

"Toma esto, con esto podremos estar en contacto, incluso en la ciudad más alejada."

"Wow~, que bueno, entonces estamos en contacto."

"Nos vemos Señorita Tokisaki, ahora mismo hay un oficial afuera esperándola para llevarla a Ciudad-K."

"Jiji~ no es necesario que-"

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

"…Ya llegamos señorita, que tenga buenas noches."

"…Se lo agradezco…"

Kurumi bajó con una sonrisa, pero cuando el amable policía que la llevó a su destino se fue, su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una cara sería y los dientes apretados.

"_¡KAI MIYAMOTO!"_

Luego de pensar eso entró en el hotel y se encontró con Itsuki que la miraba con cara pícara y se ve muy cansada.

"Uhmm~, ¿Qué pasa?"

Itsuki se rio de manera tonta .

"Glotona, dijiste que te ibas a acostar, pero… ¿Dos en una noche?"

"Estoy cansada, asta mañana."

Itsuki vio esto raro, pero le resto importancia y siguió con lo suyo.

…

Kurumi entró en la habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces se desplomó en la cama.

"Aaaaaah~"

"Ara~, *estoy* haciendo sonidos raros."

Lo clon, con una sonrisa, miraba a la Kurumi original. Kudin decidió burlarse de ella, le pareció gracioso ya que rara vez su original se cansaba.

"Perdón~, pero ya quiero dormirme, estoy exhausta."

"Lo se, lo se~, descansa *Yo*, ahora limpiare el plato, barreré la cocina y el baño también. Tu descansa tranquila."

La original asintió de acuerdo y le dijo a su clon con una voz cansada.

"Esta bien, despiértame a las 8:30H Kudin"

"Oh es verdad, soy Kudin. Jiji~, nos vemos mañana o hoy, no sé que hora es."

Luego de decir eso la clon apagó la luz de la única habitación y cerró la puerta, luego se habló para si misma.

"Bien, manos a la obra. ¿Dónde están los productos de limpieza?"

Kudin buscó y buscó, pero no encontró ningún producto para limpiar, decidió preguntarle a Itsuki a ver si tenía algo para limpiar, obviamente llevaba el vestido normal.

"Itsuki, dónde están los-"

"¡NO VOY A JUGAR A LA SOGA CON UNA SERPIENTE!"

Kudin se espantó un poco y miró a Itsuki que tenía los ojos cansados. La joven mujer, confundida, miró a cada lado, luego miró hacía la puerta principal y se dijo-

"Un sueño."

"Uhmm~, ¿Itsuki?"

Itsuki miró a las escaleras y se encontró a Kurumi, ella se pregunto que hacia aquí.

"¿Kurumi que pasa?... Son las 2:43H de la mañana."

Itsuki miró su celular para decirle la hora a Kurumi, ¿que era tan importante para molestarla a las 2:00H de la mañana?

"Me preguntaba si no tenías alguna escoba, secador, trapo de piso y lavandina. También algo de detergente, para limpiar el suelo y los platos."

Itsuki miró con mucha confusión a Kurumi y le respondió bostezando.

"Kurumi *Yaaaawwn* yo limpio mañana, no te preocupes por eso."

"Ugh~ vamos por favor, quiero mantenerme un poco ocupada."

"…pero son las 2:43H, ¿no sería mejor dormir?"

Itsuki al ver que Kurumi seguí parada en la escalera sonriéndole, le dio a entender que no quiere un *no* como respuesta, suspirando le dijo-

"Sígueme, te daré la escoba y un secador."

"Gracias~ Itsuki."

Itsuki solo se limitó a dar una sonrisa cansada y luego se dirigió a otra puerta con Kudin detrás, en unas horas Kurumi tendrá un nuevo día por delante.

…

**/Notas de Autor\**

…

**Wow este capítulo aunque no lo parezca es muy importante, no tendría sentido que Kurumi viaje de aquí y de allá.**

**Quizá alguien la pare y le pida documentación para algo, por lo que en este capítulo se entenderá el porqué Kurumi tiene acceso a los trenes o la asociación de héroes.**

**Pero ya les aviso Kurumi no será una heroína, a ella no le interesa.**

**Quiero dejar algo en claro, ella le pidió a Miyamoto que si necesita algo más la llamé, es una buena fuente de dinero, además, se hace más reconocida por el grupo policial por lo que tendrá menos problemas en el futuro.**

**En este episodio expliqué el porque la policía contrataría a un caza recompensa.**

**La M.D.C me la invente yo, pero no sé si existe, ojalá que si exista jajaja.**

**Pronto Kurumi se enfrentará a Monstruos y también en el siguiente capítulo tendremos a alguien muy conocido que la mayoría quiere mucho en el universo de One Punch Man.**

**Con eso dicho a los comentarios.**

…

_Guest_**: Si, a mí me dio pena asta para escribirlo, pero no se me ocurría ninguna habilidad genial para el personaje por lo que lo deje como alguien *inútil* para pelear. **

**Un saludo y gracias por responder.**

_Guest01_**: Tu pregunta ya la expliqué en este capítulo, le puse un fondo medianamente bueno y además un poco empático, porque quiero que sienta la impotencia de el oficial Miyamoto. Fue una buena observación.**

**Un saludo grande y gracias por tu Review.**

…

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos la siguiente semana con un capítulo bastante bueno, sin nada más que decir, nos leemos luego!**


	9. Capitulo 3 Parte 2

**Capítulo 3: Un mundo nuevo se empieza a conocer.**

**Parte 2.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola"= voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Kurumi\**

…

"_Señorita ya es hora de que entre…"_

_Mi asistente me dijo que ya tengo permitido el paso, que mi futuro marido me está esperando detrás de esta puerta gigante de madera._

_Abro la puerta y me abro paso… es increíble la sala. Las decoraciones, flores blancas, flores rosas en los bancos de madera y pegados en los soportes de las paredes._

_El piso es de blanco como la nieve y las paredes son de color blanco con toques decorativos de ramos negros con las flores rojas._

_Hay mucha gente sentada en los bancos, mientras avanzo, encuentro caras conocidas, incluso las otras espíritus vinieron a verme, asta me hicieron seña de felicidades._

_Me acerco elegantemente asta donde supongo es el cura y mi futuro marido, estoy emocionada no puedo evitar emitir una sonrisa de felicidad mientras me subo a esos pequeños escalones para estar a la altura de ellos._

_No puedo distinguir bien la cara de el cura y mi marido por mi velo._

_En el momento que me hablé reconocería su voz tan esperanzadora, no podría olvidarla._

_Me acaricia mi mejilla derecha con su mano izquierda y luego me acaricia la otra mejilla con su otra mano._

_Sutilmente sostiene mi velo y me lo levanta lentamente, cierro mis ojos y espero asta no sentir la tela de el velo para abrirlos._

_Fue una hermosa espera de cuatro segundos, ahora solo falta que abra mis ojos para que pueda ver ese rostro del cual me enamore._

…

"_¿¡TONOMACHI!?"_

"_Mi amada luego de tanto tiempo, por fin seremos uno."_

_Que está pasando, ¿por qué me casaría con este tipo?, se supone que deberías ser Shidou-San, no entiendo que está pasando._

"_Estamos aquí para reunir a esta pareja en matrimonio."_

"_Esa voz… ¡Shidou-San!"_

"_Oh, hola Kurumi felicidades."_

_¡No me sonrías, porque eres el sacerdote en primer lugar, tendrías que ser mi novio ahora mismo!_

"_¡Que estás haciendo Shidou-San!"_

"_Me otorgaron el privilegio de unirlos, ¿No es genial?"_

_No, no, para nada, ¿desde cuándo te pueden otorgar ser el sacerdote?, ya no entiendo nada, esto no tiene sentido._

"_¿Estoy en el infierno?, ¿dios se está burlando de mí?"_

_Yo me voy, como puede ser que me este casando con Tonomachi de todos los hombres, por favor._

"_Esto no es un infierno Kurumi."_

"_Ya lo sé Tonomachi, me voy de aquí."_

"_Es una iglesia minada."_

"_¿Una que…?"_

_*¡Boom!…*_

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

Estamos en Ciudad-K ahora mismo y más precisamente en el hospedaje de nuestra sádica amiga, ¿que estará haciendo ahora?.

No lo sé, estoy afuera esperándolos a ustedes para comenzar este día nuevo junto con ella, son las 8:13H de la mañana, el sol ya salió y los autos ya empezaron a rugir.

Vayamos adentro del hotel para ver qué hacen Kurumi y Kudin, apodo que se dio ella misma… que triste.

…

…

…

En la entrada podemos ver a una Itsuki recién despierta, su cara está un poco húmeda y su pelo está descuidado, está caminado hacia la puerta de entrada y las abre en par en par.

La luz del sol ahora ilumina el pasillo para dar a conocer que comenzó un nuevo día, un día hermoso con el cielo despejado y un-

"Vaya día de mierda, quería que llueva… el domingo es mi día libre y aún queda dos días, que asco."

Bueno para algunos es un día que no vale la pena ver, pero es un buen día. Veamos que hace nuestra *amiga*, solo tenemos que subir las escaleras para saberlo.

…

Estamos en la habitación de Kurumi y está totalmente reluciente, el piso está sin una pisca de mugre y los muebles están gritando *limpio* por su brillo.

Kudin está sentada en unas de las sillas de madera, leyendo un diario, tal parece que salió a buscar una revista y volvió, la portada dice *El héroe Atomic Samurái salvó miles de vidas en Ciudad-M tras matar a un monstruo nivel dragón*.

Kudin está leyendo muy atentamente y dio un pequeño sonido de impresión cuando leyó las palabras *monstruo de 34 metros de altura* y otras como *mato al monstruo por su famoso _y _mortal ***Atomic**** Slash**_*_.

"Ara~ los medios de comunicación suelen exagerar las cosas… pero esto Jiji~."

_(-"Creo qué estamos en un mundo nuevo u otro universo"-)_

Las palabras de su original sonaron en su cabeza, lentamente Kudin volvió a leer un poco la noticia y luego concluyó con-

"Uhmm~, quizás no sea tan loco."

"_Un mundo nuevo, ¿eh?, me cuesta creerlo, sin embargo, todo apunta a qué es cierto."_

Kudin se quedó pensando y meditando sobre lo que ocurrió en este último día. y en voz alta dijo-

"No existe el A.S.T, el D.E.M o Fraxinus, ningún caso de terremoto espacial, hay monstruos que nunca vi o existieron y ahora me entero de estos héroes."

Kudin asiente con la cabeza y acomoda el diario para que no se arrugue, se mira al espejo del baño y se concentra para saber qué hora es, salió del baño luego de que su ojo se acomode al horario actual y se dirigía hacia la habitación donde está su original.

"8:26H será mejor que *me* levante~."

Kudin abrió la puerta lentamente, que la despierten bruscamente es algo que le molesta demasiado a Kurumi, lo detesta y mucho.

Kudin se posicionó al lado de la cama, ella empezó a hablar con voz baja hacia su original para no despertarla de mala manera.

"Pst~ *Yo*, es hora de-"

*Pum-Ckr…*

No pudo terminar la frase ya que un puño conectó con su mandíbula, Kudin chocó con la pared de al lado de la puerta de entrada y cayó en el suelo sosteniéndose la mandíbula.

"¡Aléjate!"

Kurumi habló con voz elevada y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, la luz de su habitación la cegó por unos segundos y cuando se acostumbró a la luz vio a su clon tirada en el suelo sosteniéndose la boca. La espíritu solo sacó una conclusión.

"Un sueño."

La clon se levantó del suelo y miró a su original, Kudin está sangrando un poco por sus labios. Tuvo suerte de tener su vestido astral, le fisuró la mandíbula con el vestido, imagínate si ella no lo tuviera.

"Ugh~, siento que esto ya lo viví."

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

Ahora estamos con Kurumi ya arreglada y Kudin masajeándose la mandíbula para clamar un poco su dolor, Kurumi luego le dijo a su clon.

"Lo siento, no quise hacer eso, fue un accidente."

Kudin miró a su original con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, se soltó la mandíbula y le dijo.

"Ara~, no te preocupes por eso… _los accidentes no existen."_

La clon se contradijo sola, pero no quería que su original se preocupe por algo tan trivial.

"Uhmm~, por cierto, ¿que soñaste?"

"Me estaba casando con Tonomachi, la iglesia explotó porque había minas debajo, luego Tonomachi se transformó en un alienígena y me intentó comer, Shidou-San en vez de ayudarme comenzó a besar a una cocina y luego me desperté."

Kudin solo atinó a intentar decir algo, pero no salió nada para responder a su sueño, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

"¿Oye leíste el diario?"

Kurumi miró a Kudin con un poco de curiosidad en sus ojos, Kudin notó esto y le acercó el diario al alcance de sus manos.

"Léelo, vas a leer algo increíble."

Kurumi hizo casó y empezó a leer el diario que su clon le dio.

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

Luego de que Kurumi terminara la lectura del diario miró seriamente a su clon, su rostro se oscureció y le dijo a Kudin.

"Esto es para no creer…"

Kudin asiente con la cabeza y luego se dispone a hablar con su original .

"Si, tu que crees… ¿Será real?"

Kurumi se puso a pensar, hizo un sonido de molestia *Tsk~*, Kudin estaba expectante por la respuesta, que después de unos intensos cinco segundos la recibió.

"Si está en el diario no cabe duda de que es real… ¿Que hora es?, quizás estemos a tiempo."

Kudin se confundió un poco y le dio a su original una respuesta a su pregunta.

"Uhmm~ serán las 8:40H o 8:50H, ¿a tiempo de que?"

Kurumi levantó la mirada hacia Kudin con ojos llenos de vida y esperanza, la clon se confundió demasiado por la actitud extraña que le daba su original.

"¡Si~, aún estamos a tiempo de llegar a la *Súper oferta* de Ciudad-A!"

Kudin en el momento que escuchó eso no lo logró procesar, hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos pocos segundos y Kudin ya logró entender a su original.

"Q-Q-QUE, ¡No!, n-no me refería a eso."

Kudin se agarró el pelo con desesperación y su ojo derecho palpitaba con locura. Al final yo pensé que Kudin era estúpida, pero Kurumi no se queda atrás, la original parpadeó a Kudin y preguntó.

"Ara~, ¿y que sería entonces?"

Kudin se revolvió el pelo y respiró hondo, la copia supone que se lo merece por ser antes tan estúpida, con ese pensamiento se logra calmar, se suelta el pelo y su ojo deja de moverse de manera errática.

"Me refería a ese tal *Atomic Samurái* y su acto de heroísmo."

Kurumi miró la mesa y asintió con la cabeza, luego miro a su clon y le dijo.

"Si cuál es el problema."

El ojo de Kudin volvió a moverse de forma errática y Kurumi vio esto gracioso, la original la molestó apropósito a su clon, cuando tuvo suficiente le dijo a su clon.

"Jiji~ ya, ya lo sé, no le tome importancia porque ayer en la tele dieron a un monstruo que media cientos de metros. Supuestamente lo derrotó un tipo humano, para mí no fue él, era difícil; pero pude ver qué estaba muy nervioso."

La clon miró a su original y se calmó luego de escuchar esa respuesta… solo duró un segundo ya que luego volvió a ponerse tensa pero en menor medida.

"Ugh~, entonces tiene que ser cierto, no es normal que lo pasen en la tele y diarios."

Kurumi tomó una postura relajada y solo atinó a decirle a *ella* misma.

"Ara~ ara~, no te preocupes por eso ahora, tenemos que preocuparnos en donde poder vivir, esto termina de aclarar mis sospechas sobre que estamos en otro mundo."

Kudin asintió débilmente y se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza-

"*Yo~*, ¿crees que podremos volver a nuestro mundo?"

Kurumi se mostró pensativa y miró hacia el techo.

Luego miró nuevamente hacia Kudin para responderle su duda.

"No lo sé, quizás si, quizás no. espero que sí lo logremos, pero no sé como."

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellas por unos cuantos segundos, pensativas sobre cómo poder volver a su hogar. Esos pensamientos fueron cortados por una voz que vino desde la habitación.

"Kurumi, ¿me copias?, Kurumi, ¿me copias?"

La voz de Kai se escuchó en la radio policial que le prestó el oficial Miyamoto. La original se levantó y agarró la radio, luego apretó un botón para hablar .

"Hola~, te copio, ¿Qué pasó oficial?"

"Kurumi la municipalidad ya abrió, yo hablé con ellos y ya saben quién eres, solo ve y termina el proceso para tener tu documento."

Kurumi abrió los ojos un poco, se había olvidado completamente sobre el documento, le agradeció internamente a Kai por acordárselo.

"Gracias oficial~, ahora voy. Una pregunta, ¿es verdad lo de la súper oferta de Ciudad-A?"

Se escuchó una voz pensativa detrás de la radio policial y luego de cinco segundos se él volvió a hablar.

"Si, el Supermercado *El futuro* va a hacer una súper oferta del 60% en todos los productos, está en la Ciudad-A, Calle-U y Calle-O justo en la esquina. Te sugiero ir Kurumi ya que es solo desde las 10:00AM asta las 13:00PM, con el tren bala llegarás en menos de dos horas."

Kurumi miró a Kudin y le sonrió, Kudin al mirar a su original sonreír ella no puedo evitar sonreír también, comparten los mismos gustos prácticamente.

"Gracias~ por el dato oficial, voy a aprovechar la oferta."

Hubo una pequeña risa en el comunicador policial y luego habló nuevamente.

"Kurumi no es necesario las formalidades por radio, solo llámame Miyamoto o Kai no tengo problema, buena suerte Kurumi y que tengas buen día."

La estática de la radio paró de sonar y Kurumi dejó la radio en la cama ya hecha, miró a su clon y le dijo.

"Jiji~, Kudin escúchame, yo voy a hacer un viaje a Ciudad-A para comprar cosas, mientras tú vas a buscar una vivienda dentro de esta ciudad, nos vamos a quedar por un tiempo."

Kudin asintió con la cabeza a su original.

"Esta bien, que tengas suerte."

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

"Listo señorita, solo haga su firma aquí… y aquí para que todo este listo."

Estamos en una oficina municipal, las paredes son de color anaranjado y el suelo está hecho con cerámica de color negro con manchas azules.

Hay varios escritorios reunidos con computadoras arriba, en el único espacio libre se encuentra una cámara de fotos con patas frente a una silla.

"Listo~, ¿ya está todo?"

Esa fue Kurumi que sacó su documento en una oficina municipal, le dieron en la mano su documento con una foto de ella tapándose el ojo izquierdo con su flequillo y mostrando su ojo rojo.

"Con esto ya terminamos, es la primera vez que veo un ojo rojo natural, Kai Miyamoto me lo dijo pero no le creía asta que te sacaste los lentes de sol. Por cierto no te enojes, pero asustas mucho."

Kurumi le dio una sonrisa a la empleada municipal y con ningún signo de enojo le dijo.

"Ara~ ara~, si me dieran una moneda por las veces que me lo dijeron. No te preocupes por eso, ya lo sabía de todos modos, me gustaría saber cómo evitar que la gente me tema sin necesidad de estos."

Kurumi señaló a los anteojos de sol que lleva puesto, luego de una pequeña conversación con la empleada, ella se despidió para llegar a su destino. Ciudad-A.

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

Estamos en la estación de trenes y vemos a muchas personas pasando con bolsos u otros objetos.

La estación es cómoda con un área de ingresos para sacar tu boleto y pasando el área de ingresos están las vías de los trenes. Hay lugares para sentarse con un techo para evitar que te queme el sol.

Entre toda la cantidad de gente podemos ver a nuestra querida espíritu que fue atrapada aquí por accidente, está esperando a que llegue el tren de las 9:45H para ir a Ciudad-A.

Según los relojes ya son las 9:46H, Kurumi mira con poco interés a las vías para ver si su tren se acerca y para su suerte lo está viendo llegar.

Es un tren bala como cualquier otro, con algunas modificaciones que notó Kurumi, esas modificaciones les parecieron bastantes futuristas.

Dentro del vagón del tren ella se sintió como si estuviera en primera clase, los asientos son… ¿cómodos?, no, lo que le sigue, eran placenteros y están increíblemente limpios.

O quizás era que no viaja en tren desde hace muchos años, pero no puede ocultar su sorpresa por tan increíble atención, incluso llegó a querer saber cómo sería un asiento de primera clase en los trenes.

Dejó que esos pensamientos se vayan volando para concentrarse en el ahora, ella viene a traer provisiones a su futura casa o departamento. Ella le encargó a Kudin que busque una vivienda, pero no está segura si lo conseguirá, por alguna razón su clon es bastante estúpida, Kurumi sabe que en pocas ocasiones puede ser un poco ingenua y le gusta hacerse la tonta cuando quiere molestar a alguien.

Pero no al grado que lleva Kudin, por sus gestos y acciones sabe que no lo hace apropósito, ¿serán porque están en otro mundo o universo?. Por ahora no lo sabe y seguro será algo que no podrá saber por mucho tiempo.

El *Frío* que sintió en la pelea, bueno, no lo llamaría *pelea*. Cuando los *Perros Callejeros* la enfrentaron volvió a sentir el *frío*. Las espíritus ya tienen ese sentido de advertencia, pero igual que todo poder o habilidad, necesita entrenarse.

Ella también lo volvió a sentir cuando Shidou fue asesinado varias veces, pero era muy débil y necesitaba concentrarse para poder predecir un ataque. En el tiempo que Kurumi peleaba junto a Mio, ese sentido estaba en plena forma y a penas necesitaba concentrarse para que funcione. Con algo de entrenamiento o peleas, puede volver a tener el sentido al máximo nivel.

…

Kurumi miró afuera de la ventana de su asiento y vio que estaba en la estación de Ciudad-J, miró con asombró el reloj del tren y eran las 9:59H en un poco más de diez minutos llegaron a otra ciudad, Miyamoto tenía razón con respecto al tren, va a confiar en él mucho más desde ahora.

…

**/Pov Kurumi\**

…

Es increíble que este tren corriera a una velocidad tan rápida, el que lo diseñó tiene un intelecto muy alto, mis dieces para él.

Mejor trataré de calmarme y descansar mi mente, una pequeña siesta de unos minutos me hará bien, quizás estén vendiendo algo dentro del tren me gustaría comer algún dulce, beber algo de jugo o gaseosa; tengo la garganta un poco seca y no bebí nada estos últimos días.

El tren volvió a partir. Bueno en una hora y media seguro ya estoy en la Ciudad-A, además, no necesitaré el tren para viajar asta la Ciudad-A, puedo meterme en mi sombra y listo, tendré que buscar un callejón antes que nada, no puedo aparecer así porque si en frente de las personas, al menos que quiera que me traten como un monstruo.

Algo bastante interesante de esto son los supuestos *Héroes*. Ese tal Atomic Samurái… Según el diario, él mató con una habilidad a un monstruo del tamaño de un edificio.

Ese hombre que salve el otro día, quizás el también era un héroe, pero muy débil, el monstruo que enfrente no era muy fuerte, aunque tuve suerte, sino fuera por mi sombra no podría haberlo matado y sus pichos eran lo suficiente duros para romper el asfalto.

El monstruo era muy débil físicamente pero muy fuerte con habilidades, si hubiese sido al revés estaría en muchos problemas soy muy mala en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

…

Alguien se sentó al lado mío. No creo que haga daño saber quién es. Una chica, ¡wow!, melones no le faltan, si estuviera en mi mundo la confundiría con *Diva*, tiene una cara sería pero bonita, pelo negro asta los codos y un vestido negro… me gustaría suponer que lleva corpiño, no sabría decir si lo lleva o no, voy a suponer que si.

¿Porque estará tan seria? creo que no me notó, vio un asiento libre y lo tomó. ¿Debería iniciar una conversación?, no tengo mucha experiencia para hablar con mujeres. Si, soy mujer, pero no me junto con ninguna, aparte de mis clones. Yo no soy muy buena para entablar temas.

Ups~, dirigió su mirada hacia mí, me esta observando con una cara muy seria, parece que quiere atravesarme el alma con sus ojos. Uhmm~, ¿por qué su pelo de puso en un tono verdoso?. Mejor digo algo antes de que ella haga alguna estupidez.

"Ara~, ¿porque tan seria?"

Jiji~ abrió los ojos como si la hubiese traído hacia la tierra nuevamente, negó con la cabeza, seguro que se disculpara.

"Perdón, me distraje con algo… solo tuve un día pesado, es todo."

Decirle que si con la cabeza bastará. Bueno, algo es algo, creo que nuestra conversación terminó, asta mañana~.

"Bueno~, espero que no sea algo malo"

¿Qué le pasara en la cabeza a esta mujer?. Da igual, haber en dónde estamos, ya estamos en...Ciudad-I, esto si que es rápido, solo tomaré una pequeña siesta para que pueda-

"No tienes ni idea quien soy, ¿verdad?"

Ara~ ara~, ¿como quiere que sepa quién es si la acabo de conocer?, Seguro que es alguien famosa o algo por el estilo… quizás… ¿una heroína?, seguro que los héroes en este mundo son más conocidos que los famosos. Esa cara sería ya me está molestando.

"Uhmm~ no, no la conozco, pero no me molesta que me des una pequeña introducción."

La chica me miró con algo de ira en sus ojos, creo que es alguien muy conocida y no se aguanta que alguien no la cconozc. Ja~, que patético.

"¿Alguna vez escuchaste del *Grupo Blizzard*?"

Oh~, una banda de música. No, por el nombre creo que será un grupo de héroes, supongo, nunca escuché de eso…

¡Lo cual es muy obvio!, yo no pertenezco aquí, voy a hacer una pequeña broma, haber como lo tomas.

"Ugh~, me desagradan totalmente, no me gusta su estilo musical."

Cuando ella escuchó la palabra *me desagradan* me miró con mucha furia en sus ojos, pero en el momento que escuchó *estilo musical* me miró confundida y luego se empezó a reír tapándose un poco la boca.

Son un grupo de héroes, estoy segura, por eso se empezó a reír.

"Jajá lo estás entendiendo mal, no somos un grupo musical."

Me lo venía suponiendo por el brillo que emitió cuando me empezó a ver… por cierto, ¿por qué hizo eso de todos modos?. Luego le preguntaré cuando tome un poco más de confianza.

"Ara~ perdón por eso, ¿entonces que tipo de grupo son?"

La joven me miró con ojos serios de nuevo pero tenían un toque de emoción, te gusta ser reconocida muñeca~, más razón para no quererte cerca.

"El *Grupo Blizzard* es un grupo de héroes de Clase B que se dedica a derrotar amenazas, yo soy la presidenta de el *Grupo Blizzard*, mi nombre de heroína es *Ventisca del Infierno*, soy la heroína número uno de la Clase B."

Su cara es bastante seria, pero su voz tiene un tono animado.

¿Clase de héroes?, Me preguntó cuántas clases habrá, bueno, puedo obtener la respuesta ahora mismo. Necesito una cuartada para que no piense que soy una estúpida o algo, los héroes y monstruos seguro son algo habitual aquí.

Si pretendo no vivir aquí no lo verán tan raro, un pueblo alejado, veamos.

"Perdón señorita, pero yo estuve viviendo en la granja de mis padre asta hace una semana, escuché algo de héroes y monstruos, pero no estoy muy informada de eso, ¿podrías explicarme acerca de esas *clases*?"

La mujer asintió con la cabeza lentamente y me dio una pequeña sonrisa, la engañe, fue fácil, ahora a saber más de éstos *héroes*.

"escucha, los héroes se clasifican de diferentes maneras acordé a..."

…

**/Pov Kudin\**

…

"Listo~ gracias por su atención."

"No hay de que señorita, espero que le sea de su agrado."

Fue muy amable este anciano al mostrarme el departamento, es bastante cómodo, pero es muy grande para sólo una persona, *Yo* vivirá allí, en cambio, yo no voy a vivir allí.

Me preguntó como *me* irá en Ciudad-A, bueno cuando *venga me* pregunto cómo *me* fue y listo, por ahora tengo que encontrar un lugar donde poder *hospedarme* .

La mayoría de lugares son bastantes grandes con más de dos habitaciones, solo necesito una habitación, no quiero gastar más dinero de lo debido.

"Hola Kurumi."

Uhmm~ oh, es Itsuki, ¿qué estará haciendo aquí?, tiene bolsas con comida, el hotel está por el otro lado pensé que ella vivía ahí, como sea no hace mal el saludar.

"Ara~ Itsuki, ¿nuestros destinos es estar juntos?"

Ella se rio levemente de mi pequeña broma, Itsuki es una persona bastante positiva y divertida le gusta hacer chistes y disfruta escuchar chistes de los demás. ¡Me cae bien!

"Kurumi, estamos en la calle la gente pensará raro. ¿Cómo te trata el día?"

"Ugh~, me desperté con el pie izquierdo, estoy buscando una casa para alquilar, pero las única que encuentro son de lugares para cuatro o seis personas, yo soy solo una."

Itsuki me miró pensativa… ha claro, pensará que ya no quiero estar en el hotel, espero que entienda que es demasiado dinero pagar un hotel todas las noches. Itsuki me miró con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos y lo más raro es que no es un brillo de enojo, más bien es como un brillo de alegría.

"Mira, tengo un tío que está alquilando un mono ambiente, es una cocina, comedor y dormitorio todo en una habitación y un baño, por si te interesa, ahora voy a comer con mis tíos , si quieres ir yo te puedo llevar."

¿De verdad?, una habitación con todo incluído, lo veo algo difícil, bueno no pierdo nada con ir a verificar si es cierto, aunque Itsuki nunca me mintió, por lo que debe ser verdad.

"Fufú~, en ese caso, Itsuki lidera el camino."

Bueno ahora a caminar con Itsuki, espero que no esté tan lejos como para que-

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

Bueno esto es un viaje bastante largo, estoy en un colectivo con Itsuki hace más de treinta minutos.

Agh~, mi impaciencia me está comiendo, no hace daño que le pregunte.

"Oye Itsuki, cuánto faltaría para llegar."

"Sólo unas pocas cuadras."

Por lo que veo en la ventana del autobús, salí de la zona de la Ciudad-K, hay bastantes árboles y casas separadas por unos metros de la otra, estoy segura que esto es un pueblo.

"Uhmm~, estamos en un pueblo, ¿verdad Itsuki?"

"Si Kurumi, este es un pueblo alejado de la ciudad, es bastante tranquilo por acá y no suele haber ataques de monstruos. También la gente es muy buena y amigable, se que te va a gustar."

"Si tu lo dices."

Eso espero, ¿con qué no hay muchos ataques de monstruos?, Un segundo…

"Uhmm~ Itsuki, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

¿Por qué se rio?

"Pues ya lo hiciste, pero si quieres puedes preguntar otra cosa."

Oh~, olvide que te gusta bromear un poco.

"Jiji~ no pierdes ninguna oportunidad, quisiera saber lo de los monstruos, Cuándo fui a Ciudad-J dijo que había un monstruo nivel *Tigre*, ¿Qué quiso decir?"

Itsuki me miró confundida, dije algo malo, bueno espero que no haya dicho algo malo.

"Primero, estoy contenta que no te haya pasado nada y segundo. ¿Estuviste viviendo en una cueva todo este tiempo Kurumi?"

Auch, supongo que pregunte algo que es muy obvio, pero no puedo decirle que estoy en otro universo o mundo, creerá que estoy loca o algo así, que le digo, piensa Kurumi, piensa-

"Bromeaba Kurumi, no te pongas sería, no quise molestarte."

"Ara~ está bien, no pasa nada."

"Como sea, para hacerlo sencillo, los monstruo están clasificados por el nivel de amenaza la… espera está es nuestra parada."

Mala suerte, no queda de otra que solo esperar un poco más.

…

El aire aquí es muy fresco, es muy distinto a la de la ciudad, es increíble lo limpio que es el aire.

"Kurumi es por aquí."

Oh, Itsuki me está llamando, tengo que acompañarla asta la casa de sus tíos, espero que haya valido la pena este viaje.

"Bueno, como te decía, los monstruos se clasifican en cinco amenazas, la primera es *Lobo* pueden matar a algunas personas. La segunda es *Tigre* y es muy peligrosa, puede matar a miles de personas. La tercer amenaza es *Demonio* es una amenaza para una ciudad entera, pero son un poco raros de ver y se suelen detectar muy rápido. La cuarta amenaza es *Dragón* es una amenaza para muchas ciudades, los registros de este estilo de amenaza son muy raros; por todo lo que he vivido solo escuché de ocho amenazas nivel *Dragón*."

"Wow, una amenaza para muchas ciudades sin dudas es peligroso… dijiste que habían cinco, ¿cuál es la última?"

Itsuki me miró y asintió con la cabeza

"La última de todas, es la amenaza nivel *Dios*, es una amenaza que pone en peligro a toda la humanidad, no a habido ninguna amenaza nivel *Dios* asta ahora… y espero que nunca lo haya."

"Uhmm~ ¿los héroes enfrentan esos monstruos verdad?"

"Si, los héroes son los encargados de enfrentarlos, pero tenemos héroes muy fuertes… Blast es el héroe más fuerte que existe, la verdad que el da mucha seguridad, sus hazañas son increíbles."

"Me gustaría verlo alguna vez."

Blast el héroe más fuertes. quisiera verlo con mis propios ojos y saber la diferencia de poder entre él y yo.

"Gracias~ por explicarme Itsuki… ¿Itsuki?"

"¡Kurumi, oye Kurumi!"

Eh~ Itsuki esta a una cuadra de distancia, que habrá pasado, como sea voy donde está ella.

"Ara~ ¿que pasó Itsuki?"

"A ti que te paso, te dije como veinte veces que habíamos llegados."

"Ups~, perdón Jiji~"

Itsuki negó con la cabeza y tocó la puerta de la casa donde seguro viven sus tíos.

…

**/Pov Kurumi\**

…

"Los héroes Clase S, son como tú dices ¿*monstruos*?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, fue algo raro pero me explicó lo de las clases, para hacerlo más sencillo solo lo resumo con esto, C menor que B, B menor que A, A menor que S.

Solo se le llaman a los héroes dependiendo de la amenaza que representa un monstruo… los monstruo tienen niveles también, pero aún no me lo explicó.

"Si los héroes Clase S a penas los considerarías humanos, ya llegamos a Ciudad-A."

Ciudad-A, bien ya llegué, ella me dijo que tenía que hablar con su hermana, que también era una heroína Clase S y según ella, es muy poderosa, también la quiero conocer.

"Ara~ ¿y que esperamos?, bajemos."

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

Es increíble claramente esta ciudad es la más desarrollada que he visto, parece más futuristas que las otras dos, no puedo evitar darlo a conocer.

"Es increíble está ciudad…"

"Bueno vivías en un campo, claramente te impresionaría la ciudad."

Bueno en parte tiene lógica, pero nunca viví en un campo.

A ver, a ver~, donde demonios estará el supermercado *El futuro*, maldición no me acuerdo la calle, Ugh~ ya se me está pegando la estupidez de Kudin-

"¿Hay algo que te moleste Kurumi?"

Oh es verdad ella tenía que ver a su hermana, tal vez podría ayudarme un poco

"Uhmm~ Fubuki ¿sabes dónde está el supermercado *El Futuro*?, no me acuerdo la calle."

Fubuki me dirigió la mirada sería de siempre, ¿por que no puede poner un rostro un poco más alegre?, Seguro sea para que parezca una líder ejemplar o algo de ese estilo. Si me quiere intimidar no está funcionando.

"Si, te llevaré allá, total tengo que ir en esa dirección."

Bueno no me sentía capaz de hacer que alguien confíe en mí sin usar asuntos manipuladores, se siente bien; pero no me tengo que confiar.

"Vamos Fubuki, son las 11:32H solo queda 1:30H para que termine la superoferta."

Caminamos bastante tranquilas asta llegar asta *El Futuro* fue entretenido, contó sobre su poder de esper, no sentí ningún indicio de mentira por lo que le creí, levantar y manipular cosas solo con la mente parece impresionante.

Me dijo que su hermana es diez veces mejor que ella, no se porqué, pero cuando habla de su hermana parece como si estuviera deprimida, mejor no le pregunto.

Decidí pasarle un poco de información mía, le dije que la anterior semana estuve viviendo en Ciudad-K y me enfrente a un monstruo que se parece a una mostaza, pensé que se iba a reír o tratarme de loca, pero me dijo que hice lo correcto… ¿le digo que lo mate?, ¿Me arriesgo a hacerlo?.

Decidí decirle y cuando lo hice me sorprendió bastante su respuesta, me dijo sin ninguna pizca de duda en su voz.

"¿De que otra forma se puede vencer?"

Me quedé pensando… pero no encontré respuesta, Ugh~ me molesta no saber algo.

"Solo hay dos formas, matarlos o hacer que se rindan, la última pasa en muy raras ocasiones, por lo que la mejor opción es matarlos."

"Wow~ ¿no tienen problemas con eso?, ¿la gente no le molesta que maten a seres vivos?"

"No, es todo lo contrario, la gente te alaba por matar monstruos."

Me quedé sorprendida… si mato personas seguro estará mal visto, pero si mato monstruos las personas se pondrán alegres. No lo puedo creer…

"¡!*Ventisca del Infierno*¡"

"¡Es ella, es ella!"

¿Que es esto?, Un grupo de niños están junto a Fubuki, bueno ella es una heroína seguro que es normal.

"Niños, por favor compórtense."

"*Ventisca del Infierno*, espero que no la hayan molestado."

Fubuki suavizó su mirada por primera vez, no la veía poner una cara más dulce, aún está un poco seria, pero es más tierna.

"No es problema, ¿quieren un autógrafo niños?"

Parecía que la sonrisa de los niños iba a salirse de sus caras, bueno si fuera niña y estoy junto a uno de mis héroes seguro que estaría igual que ellos.

...

Ara~ por fin terminó, tomo unos buenos minutos pero jamás le voy a quitar la felicidad a un niño.

"Perdón por acerté esperar Kurumi."

"No, no hay problema… ¿esto te pasa a menudo?"

"Bueno algunas veces si, otras veces no, pero esta vez fue mucho más tranquila que las otras."

"Ara~ ara~, ya me lo imagino"

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

"acá estamos."

A mí derecha está el hipermercado, se ve genial, es bastante grande por fuera, por dentro debe ser más espacioso.

"Vaya, lindo~ lugar."

"Si, es el cuarto hipermercado más famoso de todo el mundo… bueno Kurumi, yo me despido. Fue un gusto hablar contigo."

"Comparto el gusto, espero poder volver a verte Fubuki."

Bueno esa chica fue de mucha ayuda, no sé si la volveré a ver, pero estaré encantada de hacerlo, como sea ahora vamos de-

"¡Una última cosa Kurumi!"

Uhmm~, ¿que podría ser tan importante?

"¿¡Cuál!?"

"¡Si ves a mi hermana seguro te atacará, dile que me conoces!"

"¿Ehm~?, ¡Está bien¡"

Que raro, bueno como sea, ¡Vamos de compras!... Aunque no va será ropa, pero bueno, primero tengo que conseguir comida. La ropa no se come.

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

¿Valió la pena viajar asta Ciudad-A?, ¿qué si valió la pena?, valió cada segundo de mi día, Jiji~.

Esto es increíble, compré muchos comestibles y productos de limpieza. ¿por qué la gente me mira con asombró?... bueno por supuesto, estoy con ocho bolsas de compras en cada mano, creo que es por eso, incluso aparecieron hombres para darme una mano y ayudarme con mis bolsas, los rechace gentilmente no parecían malas personas.

No hay mucha gente circulando lo cual es normal creo que ya son más de las 12:00H de la mañana, ojalá que Kudin ya allá encontrado un lugar para hospedarnos, sino no sé dónde pondría todas estas cosas.

Uhmm~ debería comprarme un mueble primero y una heladera pequeña también, seguro que no habrá ningún tipo de electrodomésticos o muebles en el alquiler que encuentre.

Bueno aún el día es joven, voy a buscar un callejón en el cual no haya gente para viajar asta Ciudad-K y contactar a Kudin.

Me gustaría también conocer algún héroe Clase S y ver con mis propios ojos sus hazañas, pero para eso tiene que aparecer un monstruo en la ciudad, no van a aparecer los héroes así porque si .

"D-Disculpe… señorita."

"¿Ara~?"

Un niño, tiene cara de preocupación… que le habrá pasado.

"si pequeñín, ¿Que ocurre?"

"Parece que tienes mucha fuerza, mi gato se subió a un árbol y no quiere bajar… podría ayudar-"

"¡Por supuesto dime dónde está el pobre animalito!"

Esto me suena muy cliché, pero un gatito esta atrapado y asustado, no puedo dejar tirado a esa pobre criaturita y también tengo que ayudar al niño.

"Esta en la esquina."

El niño me guío asta donde está el gatito, está arriba de un árbol hay un pequeño grupo de personas que intentan hacer que baje, pero no lo logran.

"¡Mamá!"

"Hijo ya encontraste ayuda"

La mujer me miró y luego bajó la mirada hacia la cantidad de bolsas que sostengo, supongo que se sorprendió por la cantidad que llevo sin mucho esfuerzo.

"¿Crees que puedes ayudarnos?"

"Ara~ por algo estoy aquí"

Dejó mis bolsas en el suelo, no creo que me las roben. Debería mostrar un poco de mi poder… puedo llegar saltando, el árbol mide no más de 13 metros, puedo llegar con un salto pero me verán raro.

La única forma de saberlo es intentándolo, me arriesgo a hacerlo, según lo que dijo Fubuki, las personas admiran mucho a los héroes y algunos de ellos hacen cosas que parecen inhumanas, bueno me arriesgo solo daré un salto y atraparte al gatito.

"Con permiso~"

"¡Ya está en la cima del árbol!"

Me pregunto si es una buena o mala señal. Te tengo pequeñín ahora abajo… bien un aterrizaje de diez puntos, veamos como se lo tomarán, espero q-

"¡INCREIBLE!"

"¿¡Eres una heroína!?"

"¿¡Ya te registraste en la asociación de héroes!?"

"Uhmm~ No, no soy una heroína, solo soy una chica que hizo feliz a un niño, toma pequeñín."

"¡Muchas gracias señorita, para mí eres una heroína!"

Solo te puedo dar una sonrisa y nada más niño, yo no soy una heroína… soy una asesina eso es lo que soy.

"Me alegro pequeñín, que tengas un buen día y cuida a ese gatito."

Por lo que veo no me robaron nada. Bien, definitivamente salió muy bien esto, la gente no se asustó solo me alabó y preguntó si era una heroína.

Bueno ahora sí, a buscar un callejón donde pueda teleportarme asta Ciudad-K de una buena vez.

…

Siento frío.

…

¿Algo se está acercando?

…

¡Está muy cerca!-¡debajo de mí!

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

Kurumi estaba caminando tranquilamente por la calle, pero en un momento sintió ese frío que le avisa de un peligro, al principio no le dio importancia, pero luego fue muy fuerte y cuando paso una tapa de alcantarilla, salió una garra que casi atrapa el cuerpo de Kurumi, ella soltó las bolsas y dio un saltó hacia atrás.

Cuando Kurumi esquivó la garra la tapa de alcantarilla fue destruida con una parte del asfalto, las persona no tardaron en empezar a dar gritos.

"Amenaza nivel *Lobo* detectada, evacuen las calles, repito, evacuen las calles."

Por el agujero salió una rata gris gigante, sus ojos son verdes, la rata mide aproximadamente 1'8M de alto y 1'4 metros de ancho, lo más curioso es que encima de la rata hay una serpiente humanoide con una bata de laboratorio y unos pantalones jogging largos, no llevaba calzado por lo que se les podía ver los pies, su piel era de color verde claro con manchas negras.

"**Pensé que serías una presa fácil."**

"¡Que alguien llame algún héroe!"

"¡Señorita salga de ahí!"

Muchos estaban preocupados, pero Kurumi ignoró todo eso por algo que tenía en su mente y la perseguirá por el resto del día.

"_¡MIS COMPRAS!"_

Kurumi estaba mirando como la mayoría de sus compras fueron aplastadas y otras desplomadas dentro de las alcantarillas

"_¡MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO, VOY A MATARTE!"_

El ojo derecho de Kurumi brillaba con tanta intensidad que los lentes de sol no pudieron ocultarla, la rata se espanto un poco y la *serpiente* miró a Kurumi con interés.

"**No sé cómo hiciste para esquivar mi ataque, pero ahora te mataré y también a los demás idiotas … ¡Ve y mátala!"**

La rata abrió la boca y se acercó a Kurumi para morderla, las personas se asustaron y se preocuparon, pero un pequeño grupo miraba expectante por lo que hará esa chica a continuación

Kurumi, aún en su estado de ira, fue lo suficiente inteligente en meter la mano dentro de su pecho de su vestido y materializar el rifle.

La rata no se detuvo y abrió mucho más grande la boca a tan solo 1M de distancia de ella, los espectadores se asustaron mucho, sin embargo, Kurumi sacó su rifle y lo coloco dentro de el hocico de la rata en posición recta.

La boca de el rifle estaba en dirección de la cabeza de la rata y la culata del rifle en la lengua de esta, la rata no podía cerrar la boca y cuando el animal quiso atacar con sus garras-

*Bang…*

Kurumi apretó el gatillo y los sesos de la rata fueron esparcidos por los aires, la *serpiente* quedó en shock por un momento, salió del shock cuando la rata cayó al asfalto sin vida.

La *serpiente* saltó para atacar a Kurumi con la mandíbula abierta, ella le dio con la culata del rifle cerrándole la mandíbula de golpe.

Intento agarrarla con ambas *manos* pero Kurumi se agachó y posicionó la boca del rifle en el estómago de el monstruo-

*Bang…*

"**¡AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH, AAAAAAAAAH!"**

La *serpiente* abrió la boca para gritar con todas sus fuerzas, salió sangre de su mandíbula y se le vio que le faltaba parte de sus colmillos, le hizo un agujero en el estómago y parte de sus intestinos salieron disparados en consecuencia.

Las personas miraron en shock la escena frente a ellos, pero a Kurumi no le importa, lo único que quiere ver es la sangre de este monstruo derramada.

Sin avisar metió el rifle en el agujero de su estomago con la boca en dirección a la cabeza, el monstruo gritó de agonía y trató de arañar a Kurumi, ella le agarro ambas manos torciéndolas con fuerza-

*Crack*

Los dedos de la *serpiente* fueron quebrados-

*Crack*

Y luego la muñeca sufrió el mismo cruel destino, el monstruo gritó, pero con menos fuerza, el rifle daño sus pulmones y ahora salía un gritó más apagado con un poco de sangre.

"…Los monstruos si sienten miedo…"

Luego de decir eso, Kurumi tiró rápido y fuerte de los brazos de la criatura, dislocándole ambos brazos en el proceso.

La *serpiente* con su última fuerza de voluntad tiro una patada con su pierna izquierda, ella solo se limitó a agarrarla y torcerla un poco para causar dolor

Luego agarró el arma por dónde está el gatillo-

"Dulces~ sueños."

*Bang…*

La bala destruyó el cuello de la *serpiente* y la cabeza cayó al suelo, su cuerpo se retorció inconscientemente aferrándose a la vida, pero en tan solo once segundos su cuerpo dejó de moverse.

Las madres y padres les taparon los ojos a sus hijos y los adultos miraban en shock lo que acaba de pasar, en tan solo uno minuto un monstruo fue derrotado.

Kurumi se dio cuenta de su justificado y terrible error, en frente de muchos ciudadanos ella mató a un monstruo de una manera muy cruel.

"_Que hice… ahora me perseguirán en todos lados… esos héroes me darán caza."_

Kurumi miró en dirección al suelo y soltó su arma, tenía que empezar a correr, además, sabía que habían cámaras de seguridad por lo que vieron lo que hizo, sus piernas ya estaban lista para huir pero-

*Plas…*

"_Uhmm~ ¿un aplauso?"_

*Plas… plas-plas*

Kurumi no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza y ver con sus propios ojos como uno de los civiles le aplaudían por lo que hizo

"_Ara~… ¿ese hombre está loco o-?"_

*Plas… plas-plas…plas- plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-plas-

"¿P-por que?..."

Aplauso tras aplauso todos los ciudadanos le aplaudieron a Kurumi por tal hazaña, ella no se lo podía creer, jamás pensó que esto algún día llegaría, que la gente le alabe no por sus actos de violencia, sino por qué hizo lo correcto, si ella dejaba ese monstruo libre hubiera habido muchas muertes.

"¡GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!"

"¡WOW ERES INCREIBLE!"

"¡ESE MONSTRUO NO TUVO NADA QUE HACER, ASOMBROSO"

"¡NOS SALVÓ, ELLA NOS SALVÓ!"

Los aplausos y los elogios seguían y seguían, Kurumi todavía no se lo creía, su cara lo decía todo tenía mucha confusión… pero poco a poco, elogio tras elogio, una sonrisa pequeña se mostró en su cara.

"¡PARA MI SI ERES UNA HEROÍNA!"

Ella reconoció la voz del niño, Kurumi no pudo evitarlo, después de tanto tiempo después de tanto sufrimiento y desprecio… esa frase le saco una lágrima, solo una, pero fue lo suficiente para que el corazón de Kurumi se acelere.

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

Luego de toda la atención que recibió Kurumi, los ciudadanos se retiraron y siguieron con su vida diaria, un hombre le dijo a Kurumi que el cuerpo se lo lleva un tal *Metal Knight* para estudiarlo o quemarlo.

"_Ugh~ perdí todas mis bolsas de compras… no recibí nada, ni siquiera pude absorber el tiempo de esos monstruos… no me gusta llamar la atención, pero mi ira me segó. De cualquier manera se sintió bien que me aprecien, me voy a casa… Lo olvide, todavía no tengo casa."_

Cuando Kurumi se disponían a encontrar un callejón para irse a Ciudad-K un señor mayor le llamó la atención.

"Disculpa jovencita."

"Uhmm~ si señor, ¿que ocurre?"

Un anciano se paró ante Kurumi, su pelo es puntiagudo de color blanco muy probablemente sean canas, lleva un traje negro pegado al cuerpo y es manga larga, tiene un bigote blanco, lleva pantalones color claro y unas zapatillas que no puedo identificar bien

"Me preguntaba si no podrías ayudarme con estás bolsas, están algo pesadas…"

…

**/Notas de Autor\**

…

**Lo que me costo hacer este capítulo, tuve muchos problemas y poco tiempo hoy lo agarre con dos mil palabras y ahora tiene más de 7500 palabras.**

**Bueno espero que su paciencia haya valido la pena, fue difícil, pero logré subir el capítulo hoy, por desgracia fue el viernes, pero para la próxima semana será de nuevo en jueves.**

**Voy con los comentarios.**

…

_Guest_**: Lo de Kurumi es sencillo, primero que la amenaza nivel Tigre era muy débil, un nivel Tigre bajo, si no fuera por su buena movilidad y su sombra no lo hubiese podido vencer, agradezco tu paciencia. Gracias por comentar tus dudas, un saludo.**

…

**Tengo una pregunta para todos**

**Cual creen que sea el nivel de amenaza de Kurumi, ustedes que opinan.**

**Yo creo que Kurumi llegaría al nivel de Demonio +, ¿por qué?, Sus habilidades son buenas pero es muy débil cuerpo a cuerpo, y otra cosa su ángel no hace daño, su ángel es para darle apoyo, pienso arreglar su falta de defensa cuerpo a cuerpo ya verán.**

**Cualquier duda o cualquier preguntan que tengan no duden en mandar una Review, yo con gusto los leeré, también acepto críticas constructivas.**

**Sin nada más que decir chicos y chicas, nos leemos luego!**


	10. Capitulo 3 Parte 3 final

**Capítulo 3: Un mundo nuevo se empieza a conocer.**

**Parte 3 Final.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola"= voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Narrador. 15 minutos antes\**

…

Como ya sabrán, estamos en Ciudad-A, para saber si nuestra hermosa psicópata logra llegar a la superoferta de el supermercado *El Futuro* y como ya sabemos, ella lo logró.

Ahora estarás bastante confundido del porque retrocedimos en el tiempo si ya sabemos lo que le depara a Kurumi en está mañana.

Bueno, la respuesta está bastante clara, solo para los que prestaron atención en mi anterior relato, resulta que cierto hombre de más de 80 años se encontró con Kurumi por *casualidad*.

Por algo estamos de nuevo por aquí, entremos a la asociación de héroes de Ciudad-A para ver que está pasando en ese edificio *indestructible*.

…

...

…

"Gracias por venir, quería realizar esta reunión lo antes posible…"

Aquí en la misma habitación que la última vez, podemos ver a dos personas sentadas a un metro de distancia, uno es un hombre de mediana edad con una nariz bulbosa y cabello gris separados. Lleva un traje marrón con camisa blanca y corbata roja, a su derecha había una carpeta marrón claro.

A él ya lo conocemos, por lo que sabemos es uno de los ejecutivos más importantes de la *Asociación de Héroes*, su trabajó en la sede se puede suponer que es el control de daños y liderazgo de los demás ejecutivos de Ciudad-A.

Frente a él, se encuentra otro hombre de edad muy avanzada, si bien el otro tenía unos 50 años, este otro tenia aproximadamente más de 80 años, era el mismo hombre que hablara con Kurumi en unos 15 minutos.

Parece ser un anciano muy tranquilo y da un aire a sabiduría, cuesta creerlo, pero debajo de ese traje negro ajustado se puede notar sus músculos muy bien entrenados, algo muy poco común en la gente de edad muy avanzada. Lleva un saco marrón desabrochado y un sombrero del mismo color.

"No hay problema, por tu mensaje parecía algo importante."

No solo trasmite sabiduría, sino también su voz trasmite sabiduría, seguro que este anciano sufrió muchas cosas en su vida para hablar con un tono tan sabio… Pero mejor sigamos escuchando.

"Si, pero antes de llegar a tu tema, me gustaría saber tu opinión de algo."

El hombre de mediana edad escribió en la pantalla flotante unas serie de palabras y luego un vídeo apareció. En el vídeo se ve a Kurumi defendiendo a un niño y matando a un monstruo de mostaza.

El anciano miró con tranquilidad la pantalla delante suyo y le gustó lo que observo, un acto heroico es algo que puede poner una sonrisa a cualquiera.

El vídeo finalizó y luego el ejecutivo volvió a hablar hacia el hombre de avanzada edad.

"antes de que opines-"

El hombre de mediana edad agarró su carpeta que tenía a su lado y sacó un papel con unos apuntes en ellos, se los extendió para que el anciano los leyera-

"-Me gustarías que primero leas y analices esto."

El anciano agarró el papel, que podemos suponer que es un informe de algo, pronto los ojos de el anciano se dirigieron hacia el papel escrito.

"El ataque ocurrido en la Ciudad-J a las 12:41 horas del día 10 de septiembre, un monstruo atacó la ciudad destruyendo la infraestructuras de algunos edificios, según los informes de Needle Star, èl venció al monstruo y le salvó la vida a Mumen Rider. Lo que está fuera de lugar es el campo de batalla, la pelea tiene fisuras de lo que parecen las púas del monstruo y marcas de balas en algunos lados, algo más raro es que Mumen Rider había sufrido heridas graves en el vídeo antes del corte de luz de las Ciudades I-J-K."

El anciano leía con paz y tranquilidad, su rostro mostraba estar serenó, pero con un toque de curiosidad, se detuvo unos segundo para tomar una inhalación y exhalación para volver a continuar con su lectura.

"Mumen Rider terminó mal herido asta el punto de rupturas de huesos, sin embargo, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y sin ningún rasguño, es imposible que un ser humano como Mumen Rider pueda curarse en menos de un día unas lesiones de esa magnitud, si bien no sería algo raro que un héroe robará el crédito de otro héroe, en esta ocasión es especial. La persona que derrotó al monstruo tiene la habilidad de curar heridas fatales, parece una locura, pero es la única explicación lógica que encuentro posible a lo que pasó con Mumen Rider, además, el/la hombre/mujer tiene habilidades de combates bien pulidas, por lo que solicito una búsqueda para encontrar a dicho individuo, será un valioso miembro para la asociación."

Para: Agoni.

Por: Sitch.

El anciano cuando terminó de leer, dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y hubo una hipótesis en su cabeza-

"¿Quieres mi opinión sobre si ella fue la que peleó con el monstruo?"

El hombre, que podemos empezar a llamarlo Sitch, asintió con la cabeza tranquilamente y cruzó los brazo por su pecho.

"Exactamente, Bang eres alguien que siempre se puede confiar en su juicio, por eso quería tu opinión. ¿Crees que sea ella?"

El anciano de nombre Bang se llevó una mano a su pera y cerró los ojos, un acto de meditación para dar una respuesta a su compañero, seguro que él está retomando todo los datos que le dio Sitch para responder.

Al cabo de unos nueve segundos de un cómodo silenció, Bang movió los labios.

"Puede que sea ella… no tenemos las pruebas suficientes, usa un arma y en la batalla había impactos de bala… pero el niño estaba herido y ella no lo sano, ¿Por qué curar a un adulto y no a un niño?"

Sitch abrió un poco los ojos y se quedó pensando las palabras de Bang, Bang tenía un punto muy bueno, puede ser ella o no puede ser ella-

"_Es verdad, ¿porque no curo al niño y si a Mumen Rider?... Quizás porque Mumen estaba en un estado muy crítico y el niño solo tenía la pierna lastimada… o puede ser que para curar a alguien necesita estar en absoluta tranquilidad y no pudo por el monstruo..."_

Sea lo que fuera, hipótesis tras hipótesis, de algo si estaba seguro Sitch, aún hace faltan unas cuántas pruebas para determinar si es ella.

"Tienes razón, primero necesito más pruebas para traer a esa mujer a las instalaciones…"

Bang asintió con la cabeza débilmente y luego puso una cara confundida

"*Esa mujer*, pensé que ya habías descubierto el nombre de la jovencita."

Sitch miró al escritorio y dio un suspiró silencioso, pero audible para Bang, luego dirigió su mirada otra vez hacia él-

"La busque en la base de datos, pero no me dan resultados con ninguna característica."

Para demostrar su punto, Sitch puso el vídeo nuevamente y lo pauso en un momento dónde la cara de Kurumi era visible pero aún tenía los anteojos puesto.

Sitch se quedó mirando la pantalla que estaba buscando similitudes entre todas las personas del mundo, él solo se esperaba un simple *Error. Sin Datos Suficientes*… Pero se sorprendió de gran manera cuando en la pantalla apareció la cara de una joven con un ojo rojo y el otro tapado con su flequillo.

"E-Esto, ¿¡Cómo!?, Ayer no funcionaba, lo intente una y otra vez… ¿será ella?"

Sitch miró un segundo a Bang y luego miró de nuevo a la pantalla con los datos de Kurumi, Bang miraba atentamente y leía más que nada su nombre y su lugar de origen.

"Creo que si es ella, su cara y ropa son iguales al de el vídeo, ella iba con anteojos de sol por lo que no podíamos ver su ojo… Me preguntó si son lentes de contactos o naturales."

Bang terminó de reflexionar y miró a Sitch, este ultimo está leyendo otros datos de ella-

"Tokisaki Kurumi, nació en Ciudad-J… eso es lo más importante por el momento… con respecto a sus ojos, es raro, pero las personas si pueden nacer con ojos de color rojo, aunque los de ella son de un color mucho más intenso, ¿no le gustará y usa los anteojos para taparlos?"

Bang asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento, luego volvió a mirar la pantalla… Pero una advertencia los sacó de sus pensamientos, es una advertencia que está siendo muy común entre las personas.

"Amenaza nivel *Lobo* detectada, evacuen las calles, repito, evacuen las calles."

Bang no despegó el ojo de la pantalla y vio a Kurumi.

Sitch miró el altavoz pegado a la pared de color púrpura y luego miró a Bang, pero él ya no estaba sentado en la silla, Sitch solo pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa ya que sabe que el héroe N°3 del mundo va a salvar el día.

Cuando Sitch quiso ver la pelea se sorprendió por algo… no estaba en ese momento Bang, para su sorpresa, la chica cuyo nombre es Kurumi estaba apunto de pelear con el monstruo.

"Bueno a ver cómo te manejas contra un monstruo nivel *Lobo*…"

…

…

…

Entre los edificios de Ciudad-A podemos ver un borrón que va de edificio en edificio, ese borrón es más conocido como Bang, llevaba el saco abrochado y su sombrero, tal parece que es un héroe y se está dirigiendo hacia la calle donde una amenaza atienta con la vida de las personas.

Sin embargo, Bang en realidad va a ver como se maneja Kurumi con las amenazas, tiene un objetivo, verificar si ella es la curandera, si la lastiman no le quedará de otra que curarse, por lo que no habrá duda que fue ella quien salvó y sano a Mumen Rider.

Él miró la batalla delante de suyo, obvio, una ves que él llegó a la Calle-O y Calle-U de Ciudad-A.

Lo primero que notó es a los monstruos, una *serpiente* montando lo que viene siendo una rata mutada… Bueno, lo que encuentras todos los días

Luego miró a su *objetivo*, ella según los registro era Kurumi Tokisaki y también tienen aspecto de heroína, ahora se va a enfrentar a dos monstruos a la vez, son nivel *Lobo*, pero un héroe Clase C tendría muchos problemas para enfrentar a uno solo, imagina dos monstruos, necesitarían a tres o cuatros héroes Clase C para derrotarlos, sin embargo, un héroe Clase B ya sería más que suficiente.

El anciano notó algo en la mirada de la jovencita que tenía delante, una mirada que conocía muy bien.

"_...Me recuerda a mi suegro cuando supo que engañaba a su hija."_

Bang miró para atrás… muy para atrás en su vida para ver un dedo señalándolo y una mirada de un adulto que solo decía *te voy a matar*, Bang negó con la cabeza, esos fueron errores que venían con la juventud.

Siguió la mirada de Kurumi y vio varias bolsas con productos en ellas, entendió en solo una mirada la situación, la pobre muchacha perdió todos sus suministros por culpa de estos monstruos, las mujeres tienden a enojarse más de lo debido por muchas cosas, el arruinar su maquillaje, ver a otra vestida de la misma manera y muchas otras cosas, pero alargaría esto más de lo debido.

Bang está seguro de algo que de verdad les molesta a las chicas, es la perdida de sus compras, si fuera ropa lo que hubiese comprado… Él está seguro que Kurumi estaría como máquina de vapor y eso siempre es algo malo.

De igual manera parece que en cualquier momento ella va a echar leña al fuego.

Bang hizo una nota mental de las mayorías de las compras que veía, su mente ya está envejecida por lo que no sabe cuanto tiempo durará su *nota*.

"_Esta pelea va a comenzar…"_

Por el momento no era importante eso, lo importante es ver las habilidades de batalla de esta jovencita, la rata decidió avanzar hacia ella y para sorpresa de Bang ella no esquivó el ataque.

Kurumi de su vestido sacó lo que parece ser algún tipo de rifle antiguo, y lo uso como traba para mantener la boca abierta del monstruo.

"_Oh… impresionante"_

Bang notó algo que seguro para un ojo inexperto no lo notaría, Kurumi tenía una fuerza increíble, con un brazo y una pierna lograba mantener a raya a este monstruo, no solo eso, parecía que no estaba haciendo esfuerzo para sostener a la rata.

"_Sin duda ella tiene potencial para ser heroína."_

*Bang…*

Bang vio como le voló los sesos a la rata, él no estaba sorprendido ya que siempre desmiembra a los monstruos… ¿este anciano acaba de pensar eso?... No, creo que está hablando de otra persona, es lo más seguro.

La pelea ya casi estaba por terminar de concluir, Kurumi le rompió la *mano* a la *serpiente*, luego.

*Bang…*

Le abrió un agujero en la panza con el rifle y metió el rifle dentro de el monstruo.

Bang noto un aspecto negativo de esta chica, su forma de pelar es muy… agresiva, si bien no se puede dar el lujo de dejar vivir a los monstruos, su forma de matarlos es muy cruel.

Con el monstruo de *mostaza*, le arrancó ambas piernas y ambas manos, luego procedió a hacerle un agujero en el ojo y sacó toda la mostaza que tenía el monstruo, lo vendió a muchos mercados.

Eso es algo totalmente insalubre, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, seguro que muchas personas ya ingirieron la mostaza, por lo que seguro que la noticia dejaría a muchos mercados de comida en bancarrota, la única forma de dar la noticia es si alguna persona declara sentir malestares.

Ahora con la *serpiente*, le está haciendo sufrir mucho y además que parece que su corazón tiene un odio muy intenso, este anciano puede sentir el odio en el corazón de ella.

*Bang…*

La pelea acaba de terminar con Kurumi como la ganadora, ella no puso mucho esfuerzo para ganarles a ambos monstruos, Bang es un artista marcial desde que tienen memoria y sabe cuándo alguien puede dar más de lo que ofrece.

La forma de la muerte del monstruo es traumática para algunos, pero él ya está acostumbrado… Bang noto que Kurumi bajaba la cabeza.

"_¿Por qué hace eso?, ¿Acaso no sabe que salvó a muchas personas?"_

El anciano se dio cuenta de algo, junto dos y dos, ella en la grabación de seguridad se le veía antes del ataque del monstruo de *mostaza* y no apareció asta que el niño empezará a gritar por ayuda… en el caso de Mumen, según Needle Star el estaba inconsciente cuando lo encontró.

Si fue ella quien venció a el monstruo erizo, abra esperado asta último segundo para salvar a Rider y evitar a las personas.

"_Puede que se sienta insegura por sus actos frente a las personas. Quizás piense que la miraran con miedo. tengo que arreglar esto."_

*Plas…*

"…_Vamos, aplaudan ella les salvó la vida, ¡apóyenla!"_

*Plas.. Plas-plas…*

Ella levantó la cabeza con una mirada incrédula hacia la persona que le aplaudió, Bang dio una pequeña sonrisa, tal parece que estaba en lo correcto sobre ella, las personas empezaron a aplaudir y aplaudir, luego vinieron los elogios.

Las personas se iban acercando hacia Kurumi interesados en conocer a su salvadora, el anciano no se acercó a la multitud y se fue del lugar en dirección de dónde provenía Kurumi; pero por los edificios.

"_Bueno veamos si mi memoria no me abandonó."_

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

Podemos ver a Bang con algunas bolsas de compras, solo son cuatro bolsas de compra, les faltan cuatro más para tener la misma cantidad que nuestra gótica.

"Bueno, algo es algo."

Bang caminó asta llegar en donde están los monstruos fallecidos, según él, *Metal Knight* va a llegar para investigar o quemar los monstruos, conociendo al científico lo primero es lo más factible.

Cuando llegó no encontró a Kurumi por ningún lado, habló con la primera persona que encontró en su camino, un joven se cruzó por delante de Bang.

"Disculpe chico, ¿Sabe dónde fue la jovencita que mató a los monstruos?"

El joven miró a la persona delante suyo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, lo cual es normal, está en frente de el tercer héroe más fuerte del mundo.

"S-s-sii-siiilvee-"

Bang tapó la boca del joven con su mano izquierda, luego le dijo con voz serena y tranquila.

"Si, soy *Silver Fang*, no quiero traer mucha atención, ¿podrías ayudar a este anciano?"

El joven asintió y luego señaló la Calle-V y habló con Bang, por lo que sabemos su nombre de héroe es *Silver Fang*.

"Se fue por ahí como, no se, ¿uno dos o tres minutos?"

Bang asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de el joven para buscar a su *objetivo*

…

Camino durante cinco minutos y la encontró, estaba pensativa, perdida en su propio mundo. Bueno, ahora falta saber si fue ella la que curó a Mumen Rider.

¿Pero como?, Ir y preguntarle no es una buena opción, ella no parece ser una persona que toma confianza. Su forma de reaccionar cuando las personas la alabaron, ella reaccionó de forma incomoda y también con algo de alivio.

"_Quizás… solo quizás."_

…

**/Pov Kurumi\**

…

Ugh~ perdí todas mis bolsas de compras… no recibí nada, ni siquiera pude absorber el tiempo de esos monstruos… no me gusta llamar la atención pero mi ira me segó, de cualquier manera se sintió bien que me aprecien, me voy a casa… lo olvidé, todavía no tengo casa…

Bueno a ver, tengo que encontrar primero un callejón, la calle es… según la altura del edificio estoy en la Calle-V… ¿Las comidas serán algo como *comida-L*?, Jiji~.

"Disculpe jovencita"

Ara~ quien podría ser, un anciano lleva unas cuántas bolsas de compras… ¿Dios te estás burlando de nuevo de mi?. Por qué si es así, dios no es gracioso.

"Uhmm~ si señor, ¿que ocurre?"

"me preguntaba si no podías ayudarme con estás bolsas, están algo pesadas…"

"…"

"…"

"Lo siento, estoy ocupada, que tenga buena tarde~."

Bueno, ahora a buscar un callejón para irme a Ciudad-K y contactarme con Kudin-

*Crack…*

Uhmm~, ¿ese fue un sonido de un hueso crujiendo?, Que está-

Ugh~, es el anciano, está tratando de llevar las bolsas el mismo… se que lo correcto es ayudarlo, pero no quiero ser el centro de atención, empezaré a tomar mucha popularidad si me ven ayudando a-

_(-¡PARA MI ERES UNA HEROÍNA!-)_

*Heroína*, eso que significa… ¿matar monstruos, ¿ayudar a las personas?, ¿salvar vidas?. Me sentí muy bien cuando ese niño me dijo eso, sin embargo… Yo no soy una heroína, soy una asesina eso es lo que soy.

Me da pena el anciano, ¿Por qué las personas no lo ayudan y lo ignoran?, Son idiotas o que, no puede ser que ninguno se pare a ayudar… yo creo… que no soy mejor que ellos.

*Uff~…*

Supongo que Kudin tendrá que esperar un poco más, tengo que ayudar a este anciano, otra vez seré la heroína de este cuento, Ugh~ me duele con solo pensarlo.

"Está bien, dame las bolsas."

Cuando agarre las bolsas me sonrió con mucha felicidad, se siente bien.

"Dirige el camino señor."

Me está mirando con una sonrisa con arrugas, ese bigote está bien cuidado… aunque no lo sé, yo bigote nunca tuve y no pienso tener, además, ¿porque lo tendría en primer lugar?, Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo hacen los hombre para andar con esa cosa entre las piernas?, ¿No les molesta?, ¿Qué sienten cuando-?

"Gracias jovencita, ¿de verdad desea acompañarme asta mi humilde hogar?, vivo lejos de aquí."

"Uhmm~, ha si, si, por supuesto."

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?, Bueno como sea ayudo a el anciano y luego voy con Kudin, no tardaré mucho.

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

"¿íbamos a su casa o me equivoco?"

"Si jovencita, ¿por qué?"

"Oh~, no es nada…"

…

¿¡POR QUÉ ESTAMOS TOMANDO UN TREN ASTA CIUDAD-Z!?. Él nunca me dijo que teníamos que ir tan lejos, quiero que me devuelvas la poca lastima que te tenía anciano. Uhmm~ ¿cual era su nombre?

"Disculpe señor, pero creo que no nos presentamos, me llamo Tokisaki Kurumi, mucho gusto~"

"Mi nombre es Bang…"

Que falta de respeto, cual es tu apellido, no creo que me muera si lo escucho, vamos porque la gente es están rara en este mundo… ¿y como me convenció para subir al tren en primer lugar?

"Uhmm~, ¿Bang… qué?"

"Solo Bang"

Juró que si no fuera porque eres viejo ya hubiese tirado estas bolsas por el tren, voy a ignorar eso para tener una atmosfera más amigable.

"Ara~, vives muy lejos, ¿por qué viajar tan lejos con tu edad?"

Hablando con amabilidad se llega a muchos lados, espero haber hecho una buena pregunta.

"lo mismo que tú compras."

…ahora sí voy a tirar las cosas por la ventana de este maldito tren. ¡Dile adiós a las bolsas, viejo p-!"

"¿Tu eras la jovencita que mato a esos dos monstruos?"

No lo creo, ¿la voz ya corrió en la Ciudad-A?. No, es imposible, es una ciudad muy grande para que información como esa corra rápidamente.

"Fufú~, no señor, creo que se equivoca de chica."

"¿En serio?, pareces idéntica a como te describieron."

*¡Cof!*, ¿De verdad?, tan rápido corrió la noticia, imposible fue hace menos de una hora, que chusmas que son las personas. ¿Ahora que le digo?, Ya se, solo diré que voy al baño y desaparezco como por arte de magia, si eso-

"¿Jovencita?, ¿usted tiene miedo?"

Miedo… ¿Miedo a que?, ¿A qué le tendría miedo?, no logro comprender lo que intenta decirme.

"Ara~, ¿a qué le tendría miedo?"

"A como te juzguen las personas."

No, no, eso creo que es una de las cosas a las cuales menos me importan, que la gente diga lo que quiera, yo seguiré y seguiré, mientras sea algo que a mí me guste esta bien, que hablen, no me interesa-

"Te voy a contar una historia de mi juventud…"

"Uhmm~, gracias, pero estoy bien."

"Todo comenzó cuando tenía 16 años de edad, en ese tiempo no paraba de entrenar en el dojo de mi papá, era ingenuo de chico pensando que podría hacer lo que sea."

"Creo a ver dicho que estaba b-"

"mi papá no paraba de decirme que tengo que tener humildad y respeto con quien sea, no importa como me traten o como me miren, *el orgullo está bien asta cierto punto*, nunca olvidare esas palabras, yo por supuesto lo ignore, la juventud es la etapa más estúpida de cualquier ser humano."

"Señor de verdad, no necesito q-"

"Ese día hubo un torneo de artes marciales, peleé y llegué asta la final contra un contrincante muy formidable, no logro recordar su nombre… Pero, a pesar de tener mi edad, él no sucumbía ante los insultos y tampoco alardeaba. Siempre tendiendo una mano ante el perdedor, yo era otra historia diferente me burla de mis oponentes y ignoraba a los débiles, fue una pelea justa e inolvidable… sin embargo, termine perdiendo cayendo fuera del ring, él saltó fuera del ring y se estaba acercando, yo iba a rechazar su mano."

¡VIEJO ESTUPIDO, TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE PARES DE HABLAR!, ¿¡ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDES ESCUCHARME!?

"Fue impactante, el saludo al perdedor no iba para mí…"

Olvídalo, solo te ignorare.

"Iba para mi papá, él con una sonrisa satisfecha estrecho su mano firmemente ante mi oponente… tenía una mirada que yo nunca recibí, era el segundo mejor de nuestro dojo, estaba un paso detras de mi hermano. Medalla tras medalla, trofeo tras trofeo, victoria tras victoria, entonces ¿Por qué mi papá nunca me sonrió de esa manera?, Él me dijo que estaba orgulloso, pero nunca logré hacer que saque esa sonrisa. Después de dos años enteros, lo entendí."

Si claro, que no tienes que ser orgulloso, que tienes que tratar a todos con humildad, eso fue lo que dijiste al principio anciano.

"No se trata de ganar o perder, se trata de que con cada victoria, con cada medalla y con cada trofeo, uno no se sienta que es el mejor porque logró esto que los demás no pudieron obtener."

De acuerdo, quizás no seas un viejo estúpido, pero-

"Se trata de saber que no importa que tan bueno seas en algo, siempre habrá alguien que te superará. Quizás no en días, en meses o en años; puede ser incluso en la muerte. Por lo que uno no tiene que sentirse orgulloso por ser el mejor, sino por haber llegado asta allí, llegar a un lugar al cual pocos llegan; ya que no importa lo que hagas siempre habrá alguien que será mejor que tú… es lo mismo al ser héroes, dentro de este mundo hay personas que son mucho más poderosas que incluso los mismos héroes. Deberías sentirte feliz, salvar a las personas mientras que tú no intentas obtener nada a cambio… tienes mis respetos Kurumi. Tu ya entendiste eso con tu corta edad."

Lo deje de escuchar desde que dijo *habrá alguien mejor que tú*. Paró de hablar, por lo que creo que me preguntó algo.

"Solo no te dejes llevar por lo que opinen las personas, avanza asta que tu cuerpo diga *basta*, lucha asta que tus piernas y brazos no puedan moverse, supérate a ti misma y no intentes superar a los demás… eso hace que tu corazón sienta paz, espero que entiendas Kurumi."

"Yo… Yo lo entiendo, gracias Bang."

"no hay problema jovencita."

Superarme a mi misma, no a los demás, suena bien… jamás llegaré a tener el poder que tiene el primer espíritu, pero puedo tener más poder del que tengo ahora, al final si eres un viejo sabio, pero tus discursos son aburridos.

...

**/Time Skip\**

…

"Ya llegamos jovencita"

"Jiji~, esta bien señor Bang."

Pasaron unas cuatro horas, creo que ya son las tres o cuatro de la tarde. tarde mucho, pero según Bang ya estamos por llegar, eso es… ¿Lo que veo es un dojo?

¡Claro el vivía en un dojo!, cómo puede olvidarme de ese detalle… significa que tengo que subir todas esas escaleras, ¿verdad?, ¡Ugh~!

"Señor Bang, ese es su dojo, ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto Kurumi, ese es el dojo que heredé de mi papá."

¿Dios te sigues burlando de mí?, Bueno supongo que no queda de otra, abra que subir muchas… muchas escaleras, ¿Cómo hace este anciano para poder subí y bajar todo los días?

Por cierto, Ciudad-Z es muy silencioso y las personas no pasan muy a menudo, incluso vi a un tipo muy raro, no solo tenía un traje amarillo bastante gracioso, sino también era clavó, ese hombre tenía menos de 30 años de vida, ¿cómo pudo terminar calvo a tan temprana edad?

Bueno son cosas que me enteraré cuando ya no tenga nada productivo que hacer en mi vida, ahora solo hay que subir estás escaleras asta llegar al dojo de Bang… Ugh~.

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

Ya llegamos, por fin, ahora me queda solo darle a Bang sus cosas y me voy, tuve que ir al paso de Bang por lo que tarde unos 30 minutos, solo quiero llegar a casa o lo que haya elegido Kudin.

"Señor Bang, ¿donde dejo sus compras?"

"Jovencita pasa y déjalas en el dojo, además, me gustaría que veas el interior."

Ugh~… Recuerda Kurumi, solo nota detalles poco comunes o con poca importancia para parecer interesada y luego te vas, será sencillo, además, Bang ya es un anciano, más sencillo todavía.

Bang por fin abrió las puertas de su dojo. Con que esto es un dojo, es la primera vez que estoy en uno, tiene un estilo japonés muy antiguo, también da un aire a paz y serenidad, parece un lugar acogedor.

"Ara~ está es la primera vez que estoy en un dojo, debo admitirlo, está muy limpio y tiene un estilo antiguo que pega muy bien con el entorno."

"Alegras el corazón de este anciano al decir eso jovencita, le tengo mucho aprecio al dojo, es un gran legado que pasa de generación en generación."

"Uhmm~, ¿dónde coloco las compras?"

"no te preocupes Kurumi, solo déjalas al lado de la puerta, yo luego las guardo."

Esta bien, *misión* completada será mejor que me vaya, bueno este día aún no termina, tendré que comprar otra vez… Pero al precio normal y sin descuentos, ¡maldito monstruo serpiente y maldita rata con complejo de mula, me arruinaron todo!

"¡Maestro Bang!, me alegra que hayas llegado."

Oh~, un discípulo de Bang, él ya está un pelín viejo como para estar enseñando, creo que ya debería darle el dojo a otra persona.

"Hola~, eres uno de los discípulos de Bang, un gusto."

"Hola, el gusto es mío, me llamo Charanko."

Bueno, ¿acaso nadie tiene apellido en este mundo?, Como sea yo no voy a dar mi apellido nunca más, nadie me lo da a mi.

"Soy Kurumi, acompañe a tu maestro para traer sus compras."

¿Dije algo malo?, parece que vio un fantasma.

"¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡Cómo es posible!?. ¿¡El maestro luchó contra algún monstruo y terminó mal herido!?"

Luchar contra un monstruo, ¿estamos hablando de él?, pero si el pobre anciano se tropieza y se muere por el golpe, no creo que sea posible que el mantenga alguna pelea con esa edad.

"Kurumi, no te fui muy sincero, pero en realidad solo quería que vinieras a mi dojo…"

"Eh~, ¿entonces tú podías llevar esto solo?"

Asintió con la cabeza, ¡este anciano me uso de yegua!, Que mal sonó, pero si me uso como carretilla, aprovechaste lo poco que tengo de corazón,Ugh~ yo mejor me voy.

"Bueno en ese caso, adiós."

"Te ví pelear contra el monstruo, quería ver que tan buena eran tus habilidades. Fue una pena que la pelea no durará ni dos minutos."

Con que era eso, entonces querrá que pelee contra Charanko… estoy un poco enojada voy a lastimarlo un poco.

"Ara~ dime, ¿cuál es mi oponente?"

Te estoy mirando Charanko. Él no parece muy fuerte, pero seguro sabrá técnicas de combate excelentes para pelear, ¿Será mucho si le quiebro algún hueso?.

"Jovencita, tu oponente está a solo un metro de distancia."

¿Se esta refiriendo a él?, no lo creo, atrás mío quizás… no hay nadie, de verdad Bang quiere pelear conmigo, se que estoy de mal humor, pero no voy a dañar a un anciano.

"Jiji~ Bang, perdón, pero no pienso hacerte daño."

"¡Te atreves a infravalorar a mi maestro!"

"Charanko, solo déjala."

Charanko me esta mirando con mucho odio en sus ojos y sus puños están apretados, ¿Dije algo malo?, Solo no quiero lastimar a un anciano, por más que me haya usado de yegua. Jamás lastimaría a un niño o anciano.

"Jovencita, solo una pequeña demostración de fuerza, es todo lo que pido."

"Ugh~, escucha Bang, se que te interesa saber que tan fuerte soy, pero me niego a pelear contigo."

"¡Entonces yo seré tu oponente, mal educada!"

¿Pero que le pasa a este sujeto?, no puedes captar el que no quiero lastimar a tu maestro que tiene más de 70 años… oh~ Pero con gusto te lastimare a ti, solo un poco.

"Charanko por favor, solo-"

"Ara~ a ti con gusto me enfrentaría."

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

Luego de que Kurumi diga esa frase, Charanko corrió en dirección a ella, Kurumi miró sorprendida por este repentino acto

"_Uhmm~, ¿no tiene consideración por qué soy mujer?"_

Cuando Charanko está a solo metro y medio de distancia asta Kurumi, él saltó y dirigió un patada con su pierna derecha hacia ella.

Kurumi aun con sorpresa en su rostro, agarró con una mano el pie de Charanko, él al estar en el aire cayó al suelo y se golpeó lo cabeza, Kurumi solo arrojó a Charanko hacia una pared del dojo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Bang solo movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha en negación y con la palma en su frente.

"Perdón por eso Kurumi."

"Uhmm~ Bang no pasa nada, me sorprendió el que me ataque de esa manera, pensé que no me golpearía por ser mujer."

Bang asintió con la cabeza débilmente, no solo su discípulo no le hizo caso, sino que también atacó a una chica sin ningún tipo de vergüenza en su rostro, claramente tendrá que hablar con él, pero por ahora tiene un asunto pendiente.

"Bueno Charanko es mi único discípulo, seguro que solo quería defender mi honor… Kurumi enfrentarme a mi."

"Vamos Bang, solo déjalo."

Bang miró al suelo y una idea en su cabeza surgió, algo que si lo juega bien podría hacer que ella colabore.

"Jovencita, que te parece si en vez de enfrentarme tienes que atraparme, no, mejor aún, solo tienes que tocarme y tú ganas."

"Ara~, no sabes cuándo tirar la toalla."

"¿Y si hacemos un trato?"

"Digas lo que digas, no lo haré"

"¿Conoces a los héroes Clase S o me equivoco?"

"Uhmm~ escuché de ellos, pero muy poco, dicen que son los más poderosos que existen."

"Yo tengo contacto con algunos, si me ganas organizaré para que puedas conocer a alguno."

"Jiji~ ¿y como se que tienes contacto con ellos?, Bang no llegues tan lejos."

"Si tú me ganas conocerás alguno y si pierdes no podrás conocer a ninguno."

Kurumi quedó desconcertada por las palabras del anciano, para ella sería ganar y no perder nada, pero para el sería no ganar nada y tampoco perder algo, le pareció extraño sus palabras, si el dice la verdad ella podría conocer a un héroe Clase S… pero no quiere aprovecharse de un anciano.

"Me es muy llamativo, pero me niego, perdón Bang, pero no lo haré."

"Por favor, sacarás una sonrisa a este anciano."

"Ara~ no sabes lo que es *no*, ¿verdad?… Solo tengo que tocarte, ¿cierto?"

Bang asintió con la cabeza-

"Tienes que tocarme antes de que pasen 5 minutos sino pierdes."

-Y Kurumi se preparó para correr hacia él, Bang retrocedió unos pasos asta quedar unos 3 metros de ella

"¡Allá voy~!"

Kurumi corrió a trote y se disponían a tocar con sus brazos a Bang, ella lo intentó tocar primero con su mano izquierda de manera normal, sin embargo, se sorprendió que el anciano pueda esquivar sus movimientos.

Es más noto que antes de que mueva su mano él ya se movió para esquivarla, como si ya supiera la dirección de su brazo.

"Tsk~."

Kurumi dio un quejido de molestia, ella ahora intentó tocarlo con ambas manos sin aumentar la velocidad, avanzaba Kurumi para intentarlo tocarlo y retrocedía Bang para esquivarla, ese proceso lo repitieron asta que Bang dijo-

"Te quedan tres minutos y medio."

Kurumi abrió un poco los ojos, no solo la estaba esquivando con esa facilidad, sino también tenía la capacidad para tomar el tiempo.

"_Vaya~, tendré que moverme un poco más rápido."_

Kurumi empezó a mover sus brazos y piernas un poco más rápido, pero no tan rápido como para lastimar al anciano… sin embargo, él seguía esquivando una y otra vez, adjuntando su velocidad a la de Kurumi.

"¿Qué….?"

Kurumi empezó a tomar a Bang un poco más serio, los movimientos de ella empezaron a ser más rápidos y los de Bang también fueron igual de rápidos para esquivar a Kurumi, ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"_¿¡Él sabe que voy a hacer con solo ver mi postura!?, ¡Asombroso!"_

"Ara~ ara~, me he impresionado Bang, ¿te parece si voy con toda mi velocidad?"

"Eso es lo que quiero Kurumi, te queda un minuto y medio."

Kurumi abrió los ojos y se puso en movimiento, corrió hacia Bang muy rápido, él no se esperaba el repentino aumentó de velocidad y justo a tiempo pegó un salto para agarrarse al techo del dojo.

"_¡wow~ este anciano no es normal!"_

Kurumi pasó de sorprendida a determinada y saltó hasta donde se ubica Bang, él reaccionó ya esperando ese asalto y se empujó con sus brazos al suelo, Kurumi lo perseguía y Bang huía.

"_Esta jovencita es rápida y tiene un espíritu muy fuerte."_

Bang estuvo pensando mientras huía de Kurumi, él saltó hacia una pared del dojo y se empujo con una pierna hacia Kurumi, pero elevándose en el aire, ella chasqueó la lengua y cambió de dirección para perseguir otra vez a Bang .

Bang notó que Charanko empezó a levantarse, se puso delante de Charanko evitando que Kurumi pueda verlo.

Ella se acercó en solo un segundo y estaba apuntó de usar sus manos para atrapar a Bang, él no estaba decidido a eso y saltó, dejando ver a un Charanko confundido, Kurumi ya estaba a solo centímetros de chocar con Charanko.

"_Ugh~, ¡No me da el tiempo a frenar!"_

Kurumi con sus manos desnudas se aferró al piso, haciendo que ambas manos y sus piernas miraran al techo en consecuencia. Kurumi, por culpa de la energía cinética, terminaría chocando a Charanko con sus pies, a ella solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

Abrió un poco las piernas y puso sus pies en ambos hombros del muchacho, soltó sus manos del suelo de madera y se impulsó al techo, se aferró a el techo y miró a dónde estaba Bang.

"_También es rápida para ejecutar planes, interesante."_

"_Jiji~ casi mato a su discípulo sin querer."_

Kurumi se disponían a seguir tratando de tocar a Bang, pero él paró el arrebató de Kurumi.

"Me rindo."

Kurumi tenía una cara de sería, y luego de escuchar eso, pasó a una cara confusa.

"Uhmm~ Bang, ¿por qué te rindes?"

"Por que solo faltaban siete segundos y ganaba, tu merecías ganar esta pequeña apuesta jovencita."

Kurumi se confundió mucho más y bajó al suelo, al lado de un Charanko muy sonrojado, ella lo miro y luego de un segundo supo del porque estaba sonrojado. ella lleva falda y al abrir las piernas él pudo ver su ropa interior, Kurumi se disponían a golpear a Charanko, pero se detuvo ya que pensándolo bien fue culpa suya.

"Uff~ Bang me sorprende que con tu edad puedas moverte de esa manera."

"_Sin_ _ningún signo de fatiga, impresionante Kurumi… _Ja, Bueno lo prometido es deuda, vas a conocer a un héroe Clase S."

Kurumi asintió y se dispuso a despedirse para venir otro día, pero Bang la interrumpió.

"Yo soy un héroe Clase S."

"Oh~, ya lo sabía"

"Lo se, se que te puede costar creerlo pero yo-espera, ya lo sabías. ¿Cómo?"

"En el momento que te estuve persiguiendo, nunca vi a alguien tan rápido, simplemente lo supuse… _es el primer humano que muestra esa velocidad, aunque cualquiera podría decir que es un espíritu, él es humano."_

Kurumi sonrió hacia Bang y luego miró a Charanko, este último aún seguía con un sonrojo, pero más leve.

"Uhmm~ Charanko, fue mi culpa, sino ya te hubiese noqueado otra vez."

"Cla-Claro, Kurumi."

Kurumi le sonrió al chico y miró hacia Bang, él llevaba las bolsas de compras en sus manos y las dejó en frente de Kurumi.

"Ara~ ¿esto por qué Bang?"

"Ya te había dicho que vi tu pelea con los monstruos y se que perdiste todas tus compras, ten estás, compré lo que pude notar en tus bolsas, además, también toma un poco de dinero."

El anciano saco de su bolsillo una suma de Yenes muy grande, Kurumi negó con la cabeza.

"Bang, no puedo aceptar eso."

"Esto es por ayudar a este pobre anciano."

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

"Gracias Bang y que el resto de su día sea bueno."

"Adiós… Kurumi, si te interesa puedes venir a entrenar a mi dojo, me gustaría tenerte como discípula, tienes un gran potencial."

Kurumi bajó dos escalones y dio la vuelta para mirar a Bang, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a él y le dijo.

"Uhmm~ lo pensaré, adiós Bang."

Con eso un espíritu y un héroe se saludaron para despedirse, y de esta manera termina una mañana y casi concluye una tarde.

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Bueno, este es la parte final de el capítulo tres, para mi gusto quedó muy bien, algo de acción, trasfondo y enseñanzas. No tengo otra cosa que decir, así que a los comentarios.**

…

_Fushes_**: por su puesto que Kurumi va a conocer a Saitama, creo que en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por comentar y un gran saludo.**

_Guest_**: me gusta que seas paciente, tengo que trabajar y cuidar mis estudios, pero siempre traeré capítulos. Un saludo.**

…

**Con esto concluye este capítulo y gracias a todos por leer, cualquier duda comentarlo, nos leemos luego!**


	11. Capitulo 4 Parte 1

**Capítulo 4: El poder de un Cyborg**

**Parte 1**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores**

"Hola"= personaje hablando

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_"

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad

"Hola"= voz de seres no vivos

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

Una zona nevada se apreciaba en la distancia, muchas montañas de nieve y árboles repletos de nieve se podría observar desde metros y metros

Ahora mismo estamos en América del Norte, para ser más precisos en Alaska, como dios manda y proclama, esta parte del planeta tierra está llena de nieve incluso en pleno verano, los días de invierno es lo mismo que estar dentro de un congelador

Ahora… *¿porque estamos aquí en primer lugar?* Te preguntarás… o solo estas leyendo sin pensar en nada más que seguir la lectura, bueno cual sea el caso, estamos aquí por qué hay dos chicas a la cuales conocemos

Lo que tienen en común ambas mujeres es que en su interior hay una gema que les otorga poderes extraordinarios de otro mundo, esa gema es más conocida como *Cristal Sephira*, lo que hace es que convierte a cualquier ser humano normal en un espíritu

Así es, todos los espíritus fueron humanos alguna vez, pero pierden la memoria al transformarse en espíritu, la razón de porque pierden la memoria es desconocida.

Dejemos de lado todo esto y vayamos a dónde vamos que es para lo que venimos, ¿No les parece?, Vamos a buscarlas

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

Luego de una pequeña búsqueda ya estamos aquí, estamos en una sala de estudio musical ubicado en una montaña distanciada de todo público, dentro del estudio podemos ver a una chica y un hombre de una edad más avanzada

El hombre lleva un atuendo formal de camisa blanca con corbata negra, un jogging color azul oscuro que combinan con su pelo tenido de un tono azulado, lleva zapatillas de una marca la cual no logro conocer… pero tiene una pinta de ser de buena calidad

La chica parece tener unos 18 a 20 años, su pelo y ojos son de color púrpura con toques azulados, el pelo le llega asta la cintura, tiene un suéter rosado y un pantalón de color violeta claro, su calzado consiste en unas botas para la nieve de color marrón claro y lo más importante a notar, es sin lugar a dudas, el enorme pecho… ¿Le dolerá la espalda? Tener que llevar dos sandías todo el día debe doler.

"Recuerda Izayoi-Kun, cuando cantes la parte del estribillo, en especial cuando dice *My love for you don't exist anymore* tienes que mantener un tono de voz más agresivo pero no tan alto, elevas mucho la voz y parece que tus palabras no tienen ningún significado"

Esa fue la voz del hombre, que claramente estaba un poco disgustado con la canción que cantó esta chica de apellido Izayoi, Izayoi dio un puchero que podría dar diabetes y le dijo a él

"Hago lo que puedo, solo tuve cuatro días para ensayar la canción, me desanimas que me hables así Kintar-"

"Papapapa, nada de eso en el estudio, aquí solo me conoces como mánayer"

Él se tomo mal las palabras de Izayoi que no fueron para lastimar, más bien ella le está diciendo que él la lastima, tal parece que hay que ponerle un cartel que diga *no me hables así* para que quede claro, la chica protesto por el poco tacto

"P-pero estamos nosotros solos en el estudio, ¿Cuál es el problema que te llame por tu nombre?"

"Hay que mantener el profesionalismo Izayoi"

Izayoi puso una cara confundida y luego miro enojada a su mánayer, se puso una mano en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta

"espera, ¿¡Dónde vas Izayoi?!"

"A tomar un poco de aire fresco…"

Abrió la puerta de madera y el ruido de un viento frio soplando se logró escuchar, la temperatura está baja en este día

"…y mejor dime Miku, se siente raro que me llames con mi apellido"

"Pero hay que mantener el profesionalismo, nunca se sabe cuándo alguien puede estar grabándote, una palabra tuya puede causar que tú carrera se-"

*Pum…*

El ruido de una puerta estrellándose corto las palabras del mánayer. Afuera se puede ver a Miku caminando una calle que está casi llena de nieve, está bajando la montaña

"¿Qué estará haciendo Mukuru?, Conociéndola solo estará mirando la tele o jugando videojuegos"

Mukuru es otro espíritu al igual que Miku, ambos fueron sellados por Shidou para que puedan tener una vida normal… bueno casi normal, aún las intentan matar las A.S.T y estudiar los de D.E.M, por lo que cosas locas les pasan a menudo

Después de una caminata de quince minutos, Miku llegó a una cabaña de madera de dos pisos, es muy bonita, las ventanas del primer piso están irradiando luz dando a entender que hay alguien adentro

Miku se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y tocó la puerta suavemente tres veces, esperó unos diez segundos… no hay respuesta, con una mirada curiosa tocó la puerta otras tres veces pero un poco más fuerte, espero otros diez segundos…

"Mukuru, ¿Ahora que haces?"

No hubo respuesta, Miku fue a la ventana del lado de la puerta para observar el lado de adentro, no encontró a Mukuru en ningún lugar, con una mirada desganada rodio la casa llenándose de nieve asta la rodilla, buscando otra ventana, la ventana que da a la cocina estaba deshabitada, aún no había señales de Mukuru

"_Por supuesto que no estarías en la cocina"_

Ella fue a la ventana siguiente, que era el comedor, aún no había señales de ella, pero si vio un paquete de galletas abierto

"_Eso me recuerda, un té con galletas estaría bien"_

Fue a la última ventana de el primer piso de la casa, una sala de estar con una T.V de 50 pulgadas que mostraban autos corriendo lo que parece ser una carrera, un sillón blanco se encuentra dando la espalda a la ventana, cualquier persona podría ocultarse bien para que no sea visible, Mukuru para su desgracia no es cualquier persona, su pelo demasiado largo le hizo una mala jugada, colgando del sillón llegando casi al piso

"_Te encontré"_

Miku se puso a golpear un poco la ventana, Mukuru no daba respuesta, Miku empezó a golpear con más fuerza la ventana, además, decía en voz alta

"¡Mukuru, Mukuru, estoy afuera!"

Miku ve que ella está ignorando su existencia, por lo que invoco el súper puchero y le gritó a Mukuru para que la noté, el grito no fue normal ya que tenía un poco de mana espiritual en este por lo que…

"**¡MUKURU ABRE LA PUERTA QUE HACE FRIO!**"

La ventana bolo en mil pedazos y las luces se apagaron y encendieron por unos segundos, la pobre T.V que no se merecía tal desprecio se rompió dejando una pantalla negra ahora

Miku se dio cuenta de su error y se tapo lo boca, un espíritu sellado puede obtener un poco de su poder si sus emociones son negativas, por lo que sin querer, Miku saco un poco de su poder

"Ups…"

Bueno el Karma dijo que es injusto lo que le hizo a su amiga, por lo que la nieve acumulada de el techo cayó encima de Miku dejándola enterrada asta la cabeza de nieve, lo gracioso de esto es que sus ojos púrpuras era lo único que se podía ver

"¿Muku esta siendo atacada?, Quién se atreve a atacar a Muku, Muku hará que lo pagues…"

Mukuru estaba con unos auriculares puestos, se asustó cuando la tele explotó y sus auriculares dejaron de emitir sonido, miro para atrás suyo y vio a Miku enterrada pero…

"¡Abominable hombre de las nieves quiere matar a Muku!"

Mukuru sin pensarlo dos veces tiro lo más cercano a su alcance, un control de videojuegos salió disparado a el *Abominable*…

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

*Achís…*

"Muku se disculpa con Miku, Muku pensó que eras un monstruo, Muku no sabía que era Miku"

Estamos en el comedor, podemos ver a Miku con un chichón en la cabeza y una toalla caliente en la frente, ella está temblando un poco.

Mukuru tiene el pelo dorado atado como es de costumbre, lleva la misma ropa de Miku pero su suéter es de color rojo y su pantalón es de color negro.

"No solo copiaste mi ropa, sino también me golpeaste Muku-san, eres mala"

La voz de Miku sonaba congestionada, tal parece que Muku solo copio la ropa de Miku y le cambio el color, seguro que le cambio el color a petición de Miku

"Muku tendrá más cuidado la próxima vez"

Mukuru miró con cara de tristeza a Miku, luego de eso ella se fue a la cocina-

"Jajaja, no estoy enojada Muku-San, fue mi culpa de todos modos, quería alejarme de mi mánayer"

-Mukuru volvió al comedor y trajo consigo una taza con un saquito de té en ella, por el vapor que sale podemos suponer que ya tiene agua caliente

La astronauta puso el té en frente de la Miku, ¿No lo dije?, Ella está sentada en una silla con almohadón en el asiento y el espaldar, frente suyo una mesa de vidrio con arte dentro de ello, estos dos objetos ya valen más que mi casa

"Muku se siente más aliviada, pero aún está preocupada Muku, ¿Miku no le agrada su mánayer?, Muku no entiende"

Shakira con pecho sonríe a Mukuru y niega con la cabeza, agarra el té y da un pequeño sorbo, pone una queja en su cara que oculta en un segundo

"_¡Me queme!... _No Muku-San no es que no me agrada, es uno de los pocos hombres que me caen bien, lo que pasa es que al estar a solo dos días del show él quiere que tenga muy buenos resultados, lo entiendo quiere que me esfuerce para dar lo mejor, pero como sabes… estoy practicando más de nueve horas por día, mi garganta me pide descanso"

Mukuru le trajo unas galletas dulces a Miku, sus ojos emiten un brillo de felicidad y no duda en meter una galleta en su boca

"Gracias"

"A Muku no le es problema, Miku no debe sobre esforzarse sino Miku tendrá la voz arruinada para el show, Muku esta contenta de que te esfuerzas para alegrar a tus fans, pero a Muku no le gusta que te lastimes por eso"

Muku se sentó al lado de Miku, luego de que Miku escucho esas palabras de su amiga puso una sonrisa sincera

"Aaaaaah Muku-San es muy dulce, no tanto como mi Cariño~, pero cerca"

Mukuru puso una cara en blanco más precisamente como °_°, luego su cara volvió a su antigua expresión y se le ocurrió una pregunta

"Miku no le gusta los hombres… ¿Por qué? Muku no entiende, los hombres no le molestan a Muku"

Miku dio un suspiro deprimido pero su sonrisa era de nostalgia… una nostalgia desagradable

"Muku-San no quiero entra en detalle sobre eso… pero para hacerlo más corto, casi todos los hombres son malas personas"

"Muku cree que Nushi-Sama es muy buena persona"

Miku giro los ojos y se rio por la actitud despistada de su amiga

"Muku-San dije que la mayoría son así, mi Cariño~ sale de esa mayoría"

Mukuru no tiene mucha experiencia con las personas, por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento… aunque no tenía ni idea de porque estaba de acuerdo

"Nushi-Sama es mi héroe"

"Nuestro héroe…"

Miku corrigió a Mukuru, bueno en cualquier caso ella no está acostumbrada a compartir algo, digo vivió años en el espacio

"Además, Cariño~ no es ningún pervertido, odio a los pervertidos"

Mukuru miró con confusión a Miku, Miku tomo un sorbo más largo de su té cuando se enfrió lo suficiente, Mukuru la señaló y le dijo-

"Miku odia lo pervertido, pero Miku es pervertida, Muku no entiende"

*Pffts…*

Miku abrió los ojos para escupir algo de su té y cuando se recompuso le respondió a Mukuru

"¡Muku-San!, Yo no soy pervertida"

Rapunzel se paso la mano por la cara, limpiándose el te que escupió Miku, sorprendente para muchos no se enojo, ella mantenía su sonrisa y luego le dijo a Miku

"Muku ya entiende, Tocar otra parte que no sea el pecho es pervertido para Miku"

"D-de que hablas, eso también es algo pervertido y raro"

Miku despidió suspirar y volver a beber un poco de su té

"Muku ya no sabe que pensar, Miku siempre toca el pecho de todas, en especial de Natsumi"

Miku abrió los ojos nuevamente y escupió su té, Mukuru al ver que abrió los ojos se agachó para esquivar el posible escupitajo, fue una buena elección, esquivo el *ataque* de Diva

Miku respiro hondo y se ahogo tosiendo una y otra vez, cuando paro decidió cambiar de tema con el fin de evitar estos momentos incómodos

"Muku-San, ¿estás disfrutando del viaje?"

"Muku está contenta, Muku le impresiona los esquíes, la nieve es divertida y tu voz es muy relajante para Muku"

Miku adquirió un sonrojo leve y solo asintió con la cabeza, se le ocurrió un tema del cual hablar

"Se que no querías venir por qué Cariño~ no venía"

"Muku admite que no quería, Nushi-Sama fue muy persistente con Muku, le prometió a Muku que Nushi-Sama haría lo que yo quería"

"Lo mismo por aquí, ya estoy pensando en donde poder llevar a mi Cariño~"

Mukuru pensó unos momentos pero no se le ocurrió que decir, por lo que quiso guardar silencio

Solo se escuchaba el viento de afuera, pero pronto se escucho la voz de Muku, tal parece que unas palabras de Miku le hizo acordar algo importante

"Muku se acordó de la apuesta que hizo Nushi-Sama, Muku se pregunta-"

"¿Quién ganó?, Según Kotori-Chan fue Tohka-San, creí que ganaría *Nightmare* pero no se presento, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?"

Mukuru se rasco el cachete derecho y se rio con un tono nervioso, acordándose que un pequeño error pudo haber sido la causa

"_Quizás Muku la a…"_

Mukuru tocó el hombro de Miku, Miku por el repentino contacto abandono sus pensamientos y presto atención a Mukuru

"Muku cree saber porque *Nightmare* no sé presento, Muku necesita más espacio para mostrarte, ¿Miku quiere salir afuera con Miku?"

Miku se puso una mano en su barba inexistente dando a entender que estaba pensando la oferta, luego de dos segundos respondió

"No estoy a mi 100 por 100, pero está bien, pongámonos algo de abrigo y vamos"

Con eso dicho ambas chicas se disponían a subir las escaleras para entrar en sus habitaciones-

"Por cierto Muku-San, ni se te ocurra copiar mi abrigo…"

Muku puso una sonrisa tímida y se rasco un poco la cabeza, Miku la estaba mirando con un aura peligrosa.

Creo que es tiempo y momento para responder una pregunta… ¿donde está nuestra loca?

…

…

...

Ciudad-Z es un lugar peligroso para las personas, la cantidad de monstruos que atacan está zona es incalculable, por suerte para esta ciudad, tienen un héroe Clase-S viviendo en este lugar

El héroe es conocido como *Silver Fang* el héroe Clase-S rango 3, con las mejores habilidades de artes marciales de la tierra, sin embargo, el mismo admite que el mejor artista marcial es su propio hermano Bomb. Las personas creen que es él sólo por llevar el título de héroe

Si nos acercamos a su dojo, podemos ver a Bang saludado a una figura femenina, esa figura es obviamente Kurumi, ella le está también devolviendo el saludo y ahora bajando una cantidad ridícula de escaleras

Bang *invito* a Kurumi a su dojo para ver las habilidades de la chica, su objetivo principal era ver si ella era la que curo a Mumen Rider, pero para hacerlo tenía que preguntarle o lastimarla para obligarla a curarse.

Preguntarle sería una decisión no muy buena, logro observar que ella era muy cerrada y se siente atacada por la mirada de las personas, además, noto que ella no le gusta la fama o el reconocimiento, ya que cuando le pregunto si ella mato a la serpiente y la rata le dijo que no fue ella

Kurumi estaba bajando las escaleras y cada un minuto aproximadamente miraba para atrás y ver si Bang seguía mirándola, para su descontento Bang la miraba

"_anciano baboso~, ¡me quiero ir!"_

La espíritu no quería bajar las escaleras, ella quería adentrarse en su *sombra*para llegar en segundos a Ciudad-K y hablar con Kudin, no quería que Bang piense raro de ella al hacer eso, por lo que no se arriesgaría y tendría paciencia asta que él se vaya

Kurumi para matar el tiempo un poco, miro los productos en las bolsas de compras, se sorprendió de que la mayoría de productos eran los que había comprado, Bang de todo corazón le dio las bolsas y Yenes para comprar lo que le faltará

"Uff~ por fin, bueno a casa"

Kurumi se hundió en su sombra al ver que Bang avía vuelto al dojo, aprovecho la oportunidad para ir a Ciudad-K y no comerse las escaleras y el viaje en tren

Salió en un callejón conocido por ella y salió del callejón para encontrar el hotel donde se hospedo estos últimos tres días, abrió la puerta de par en par-

"Estoy de vuelta Jiji~, como pasaste la tarde Itsu…¿Hola?"

Kurumi entro en el hotel pero no encontró a Itsuki, en cambio encontró a un hombre de unos 32 años con una remera negra que dice *vive al máximo* y pantalón de color verde claro, su pelo es de color negro y sus ojos son de color verde

"Hola, soy Akihiko Subaru hermanastro de Itsuki, ¿eres amiga de ella?"

Kurumi salió de sus pensamientos y observaciones para responderle al hombre que tenía delante

"Me llamo Kurumi, soy la amiga de Itsuki… _Uhmm~ ahora que lo pienso nunca me contó de algún familiar"_

El hombre de mediana edad sonrió a Kurumi y asintió con la cabeza, pronto surgieron preguntas en su cabeza

"que te trajo por aquí Kurumi, ¿Alquilar una habitación?, ¿Vienes a ver a Itsuki? O… ¿Vienes a verme a mi?"

El hombre levantó la ceja derecha con su última pregunta, para sorpresa de este, Kurumi no se inmutó y sin ningún signo de vergüenza o timidez dijo-

"Ara~, estoy aquí para charlar con tu hermana"

El hombre miro al suelo y suspiro con derrota en su voz, no le gusto que ella ignorara sus palabras como si fueran poco cosa, pero se mantuvo firme y respondió con tranquilidad

"Bueno, ahora está con los tíos hablando sobre algo, ¿la necesitas para algo?"

"Si, tengo que preguntarle de algo importante"

El hombre saco su celular y llamo a su hermana, Kurumi espero unos segundos, pero el hombre tal parece que no contestaban su llamada, lo intento de nuevo pero el resultado no cambio

"Lo siento Kurumi, pero ella ahora no está al teléfono"

Kurumi asintió con la cabeza y solo dio un suspiro silencioso

"Bueno, no hay problema, después paso, adiós"

"¿Segura que no quieres quedarte conmigo y esperarla?"

Kurumi se detuvo y le dio una sonrisa a él, el hombre se sintió seguro de su victoria, poco sabe que Kurumi le encanta jugar con las personas de esta forma

"Jiji~ gracias, pero no gracias, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, no me gusta perder mi tiempo~"

Con esas palabras y un corazón roto las puertas del hotel se abrieron dejando paso a Kurumi

Hoy no había tanta gente ya es viernes por la tarde, con un horario en los televisores que marca las 17:41, por lo que hay personas que recién entran a trabajar y otras que están apunto de salir, aunque el número es más pequeño

"_Uhmm~, ¿Si fuera mi clon dónde estaría?"_

Kurumi pensó por varios segundos pensando en cada posibilidad para encontrar a su clon… ella solo llego a una conclusión

"_Yo soy *ella*, de esta forma no funciona, puedo estar en cualquier lugar…"_

Kurumi se metió en cada callejón de Ciudad-K pero no logro *encontrarse*, con un resoplido solo se dispuso a volver al hotel.

"hola de nuevo Kurumi"

"Hola~, me permites subir arriba y buscar algo"

"Claro, ¿aunque no se porque buscarlo?, Ya estoy aquí"

Kurumi suspiro y se le ocurrió una idea divertida, miro al piso y se sacó los anteojos de sol-

"Sabes tienes razón…"

Kurumi miro a Akihiko, ella lo miro con el ojo rojo brillando intensamente y una sonrisa perturbadora-

"…Mi último sujeto ya no respira~"

Él se asustó mucho y empezó a retroceder asta que tocó la pared, pronto puso sus manos en dirección a Kurumi con las palmas y dedos abiertos

"Tra-Tranquila linda, s-solo jugaba"

Kurumi suavizó su mirada y dio una pequeña sonrisa genuina, luego se dirigió a las escaleras

"Jiji~ yo también jugaba contigo, igual que todas"

Kurumi llegó arriba y agarró la radio policial que le dio Miyamoto, la puso en su bolsillo volvió a agarrar sus bolsas, pero las dejo nuevamente en el suelo-

"Ara-ara~, te estaba buscando"

"yo también lo estaba haciendo~"

Estaba Kudin con Kurumi, ambas tenían el mismo vestido negro, por lo que sería difícil saber cuál es cuál

"Vamos~, dime, ¿hay algún lugar para vivir?"

"Si~ *Yo*, la mayoría de lugares en donde fui era demasiado grande como para vivir solo una persona, me encontré con Itsuki me dijo que su tío tenía un alquiler pequeño"

Kurumi estaba escuchando a su clon atentamente, y decidió preguntar

"Uhmm~, ¿donde vive su tío?"

"En un pequeño~ pueblo alejado de Ciudad-K, de acá a ocho cuadras te tomas un autobús para que te llevé, son un poco más de 30 minutos de viaje. En cualquier caso su tío me mostró el lugar y es pequeño pero cómodo, el alquiler era de 4500 Yenes, como no teníamos ningún recibo de sueldo no nos quería dar la casa, pero Itsuki lo convenció, le di 9000 Yenes para pagar este mes y un seguro por si rompo algo"

Kurumi asintió con la cabeza dando a conocer que está de acuerdo con lo que hizo Kudin, pronto otra pregunta se le ocurrió a la original

"Hacer eso… ¿Te tomo toda la mañana asta la tarde?"

"Bueno en realidad… le hice compañía a la familia de Itsuki… más bien a su sobrinito, aunque no me divertí"

_(-"__Finish him__"_

_..._

"_Scorpion win… Fatality__"_

_Una pantalla se podía ver en una habitación donde los poster de los héroes abundan en gran manera, en una cama está sentado un niño de unos nueve o diez años, lleva un pantalón corto de color negro con lo que supongo es la marca del pantalón, su remera es de color azul y esta llevando ojotas grises._

_Al lado de este muchacho vemos a Kudin sentada en la cama al lado del niño sosteniendo un control de videojuegos y tenía una cara de enojo contenido, es más si sigue así Kudin mostrará un puchero_

"_Uhmm~ ganaste… de nuevo"_

_El niño miro a Kudin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos bien abiertos, asintió con la cabeza y le dijo_

"_¡Si, ya van 54 veces que te gano!"_

_Kudin miro al niño y no lo pudo evitar, su cara se compacto con el universo y dios eligió su rostro… para que lo más tierno diera paso… un puchero, no hay nada más lindo_

_Kudin iba a decirle al niño que el control no andaba bien, pero mejor sería decirle que tiene cosas que hacer, por lo que Kudin se tiene que ir_

"_Fumio, me divertí, pero me tengo que ir, otro día hacemos la revancha, ¿Te parece?"_

"_por supuesto tía Rumi"_

_Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Kudin, iba a abrazar al niño pero…_

"_¿Cómo puede ser revancha si te gane todo el tiempo?"_

"_Nos vemos amiguito, cuídate"_

_Kudin se levantó de la cama y se fue de la habitación con otro puchero, que lo hacía ver más tierna-)_

"Por eso tarde tanto tiempo"

Kurumi esta mirando a Kudin con tristeza, la original respiro y suspiro, luego aplaudió dos veces para decir

"Bueno~, como sea, al menos conseguiste la casa"

Kudin asintió y dio la vuelta mirando a la pared, luego dijo-

"_Pensé que me golpearía… _está bien~, ¿vamos a ver nuestra casa?"

Tal parece que la clon está aliviada de que su original ignorara su estupidez, ¿Por qué la original es inteligente y la clon estúpida si son la misma persona?, Eso nunca lo sabremos

En cualquier caso, la original se aferró al hombro de su clon y pronto se vieron hundidas en la sombra, eso de la *sombra* es muy útil, me ahorraría unos centavos por el colectivo

…

…

…

Estamos en las afueras de Ciudad-K, es un pueblo un poco chico, campos descampados, un conjunto de casas con perros en ellos o gatos en techos, la mayoría de las calles son de tierra en el centro son de asfalto

Pero por ahora tenemos que buscar a dos enfermas de las cabezas que les encantan hacer sufrir a todo el que hace sufrir

En cualquier caso, en medio de dos casas con una separación de 20 metros cada una, hay una casita situada en el medio no tiene más de 2,5 por 4,5, no es muy grande para dos personas… pero si para una

La casa es blanca y tienen dos ventanas situadas en ambos lados simétricamente, la puerta de metal es blanca. Dentro de la casa, el piso tiene azulejos de color naranja oscuro, en el baño los azulejos del piso y de la mitad de la pared son grises con partes blancas, una bañera simple y con un inodoro y un bidé

De repente una masa negra aparece en el medio del pasillo y en la masa negra salen dos chicas que son exactamente iguales

Ya sabemos quiénes son, Kurumi y la *auto* proclamada Kudin, está pequeña casa es un alquiler que pagaron ellas dos, pero solo vivirá Kurumi aquí, ya que Kudin no lo necesita

La original mira su entorno y pone una sonrisa pequeña, la clon al mirar esto comienza a explicar las partes de la casa… aunque no hay mucho que explicar

"Jiji~ bueno, lo primero, este pequeño lugar funciona como comedor, cocina y dormitorio, está hecho para una persona, además, tiene agua, gas y luz por lo que no necesitaremos ninguna garrafa, ¿que te parece~ *Yo*?"

Kudin mostraba la casa contando con sus dedos cada cosa que tenía, estaba esperando con los ojos cerrados a que su original diga algo, pero la respuesta nunca llego, Kudin abrió un ojo y dijo-

"¿*Yo*?... ¿Kurumi que pasa?... ¿Dónde estoy?"

Cuando miro para atrás y ver porque *ella* no se hablaba, no se encontró a alguien, en cambio vio la puerta abierta

Kudin miro con la puerta entre abierta para que nadie la noté, la clon dijo

"Ara~... Jiji~ Después le muestro la casa"

Afuera estaba Kurumi acariciando a dos perros de raza Caniche toy, ella tenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, tal parece que hoy acumuló mucho estrés, por lo que hacer esto le viene bien para calmar sus nervios

Kudin volvió a entrar adentro y miro los objetos dispersados… lo cual es un calefón que estaba pegado a la pared, una cocina y un lugar para lavar platos, además… nada más

"bien~, necesito una cama, una heladera pequeña, una T.V estaría bien también para mantenernos informadas, algún mueble para poner cosas y una mesa con sillas"

Kudin tuvo de esperar a que su original entre para informarle sobre las necesidades secundaria que sufren, pasaron más de 40 minutos y no hay señales de su original, cuando Kudin se disponían a *buscarse*, *ella* abrió la puerta

"Jiji~ esos perritos eran muy tiernos, Ugh~ que lastima que el dueño los llamo, ojalá que haga alguna maldad para darle un tiro en la cabeza"

*Ejem…*

Kurumi voltea la cabeza y ve a Kudin parada con la punta del pie derecho pegándole al azulejo repetidas veces, cuando la miro Kudin dio un suspiro y hablo

"*Yo* tenemos que comprar algunas cosas, ¿Cuánto dinero tenemos?"

Kurumi se puso a pensar la cantidad de dinero disponible, para hacerlo más fácil, puso todo el dinero en el piso y empezó a contar, luego de uno o dos minutos dijo-

"Uhmm~ 26.789 Yenes, ¿Qué quieres comprar exactamente?"

"Que quiero no, que quieres, donde guardarás la comida y bebida, también necesitas un lugar para dormir"

Kurumi se quedó muda, Kudin pensó que por fin ella le ganó a su original, hasta que luego Kurumi hablo

"Ara~ Me hiciste acordar, olvidé las bolsas de compras en el hotel"

Kudin puso el ojo derecho en blanco, Kurumi fue absorbida por su sombra-

"No me tardo~"

Y desapareció de la vista, dos minutos después la original apareció de nuevo, esta vez tenía cuatro bolsas de compras en las manos

"aquí estoy~"

"Si, si~, me di cuenta"

Kudin se pudo a ordenar el dinero cuando se fue su original, cuando volvió le dio el dinero a la original y luego Kudin agarró las bolsas de compras

"Limpio los productos y tú compras la cama, heladera y no se que más"

"Ara~ara, ¿quien te dejo a cargo?"

Kurumi miraba a Kudin enojada, pero era un enojo leve, aún así la clon tembló un poco

"No~, solo te estaba dando ideas, es todo"

Kurumi vio si había rastro de mentira, el cual ella noto pero lo dejo pasar, luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla sin barba, para después de unos segundos chasquee los dedos y diga-

"ya se~, yo compro los muebles y tú limpia los productos"

"Uhmm~ buena idea…"

Ignorando lo obvio, Kudin se puso manos a la obra al igual que Kurumi.

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

Ya son las 21:34 de la noche, nuestras dos locas de la cabeza están metidas en una casa de un pueblo

Mirando dentro de la casa, una con un vestido extraño está cortando unos vegetales e hirviendo agua en una olla, la otra está saliendo del baño por lo que puedo ver recién se termina de bañar

"Como va eso~ *Yo*"

La que salió del baño le hablo a *ella*, suponiendo la que se baño es Kurumi y la otra es Kudin, Kudin dio vuelta la cabeza y le dijo a su original

"Uhmm~ unos quince o veinte minutos más y estará listo"

…

…

…

Una chica estaba sentada arriba de una cama y la otra estaba parada sirviendo una especie de comida, que lleva fideos, vegetales y pescado.

"Listo~, está caliente, así que cuidado"

Kudin estaba dándole el plato de comida a su original ella lo agarró con gusto, dio un pequeño agradecimiento juntando sus manos y empezó a comer

"Uhmm~, No sé porque querías ramen, ¿Sabes?, Nos quedaba algo de dinero para comprar algo mejor que un simple ramen"

Kudin le pregunto a su original, ahora que nos fijamos bien hay cosas nuevas en la casa, entre ellas el colchón, una mesita pequeña, una heladera en miniatura y una mesita de luz.

Tal parece que Kurumi le fue bien en las compras, ya que no solo compro todo esto sino que le sobró, según Kudin, Kurumi termino de masticar y dijo-

"Ara~, ¿Es un delito?. Quería comer ramen de nuevo ya que la anterior noche no lo disfruté, hoy si lo hago"

Luego de decir eso se zambullo a la boca más fideos, Kudin negó con la cabeza y fue en dirección a la puerta de salida, Kurumi tenía un signo de interrogación en el rostro

"*Yo*, ¿Dónde vas?"

"A conseguir *Tiempo*"

"Uhmm~ y si me haces compañía, digo, estar rodeado de todos *ustedes* y de repente estar sola… es…"

Kudin vio que su original no estaba mintiendo, su cara era de melancolía y un toque de tristeza, ella sabe que *ella* es buena actuando, pero no detecto falsedad en sus palabras por lo que se sentó al lado de *ella*

"Ara~ ya pequeño, no llores~"

Kurumi miro su comida y suspiro… pero luego puso su típica sonrisa y comenzó a comer otra vez, la clon decidió acostarse en la cama con ambos brazos en la parte trasera de su cabeza y cerró los ojos

"¿Qué haces?"

Kurumi le hablo a su clon y ella abrió los ojos para mirarla, se encogió de hombros y le dijo-

"Pues~, nada, que voy a hacer"

"Uhmm~ charlemos de algo, como nos fue en el día o algo así"

Kurumi y Kudin comenzaron a pensar, y luego de unos segundos ambas se miraron mutuamente y dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Aprendí sobre héroes"

"Aprendí sobre monstruos"

Ambas parpadean con una sonrisa, luego parpadearon con una cara confusa

"¿Monstruos~?"

"¿Héroes~?

Bueno mejor será no aburrirlos y concluir este día de una vez por todas.

…

**/Time Skip\**

...

Ya es de día, el sol apenas salió del horizonte, pero es suficiente para ver el pueblo, dentro de cierta casa conocida podemos ver que ya comenzaron su día… bueno una de ellas comenzó su día… aunque técnicamente ella es *ella* por lo que *ella* ya se levantó, pero está acostada… si, no tengo ni idea de lo que dije

De todas formas Kudin está arriba, calentando un poco de agua en una olla, en la mesita de luz se encuentra una taza con un saquito de té en ella

Cuando el agua empezó a hervirse Kudin apagó la cocina y volcó el agua caliente en la taza, el agua caliente empezó teñirse de negro.

"Pst~, *Yo*, Pst~, vamos arriba"

Kudin estaba llamando suavemente a Kurumi mientras le tocaba el hombro para que se levanté, Kurumi empezó a quejarse un poco pero luego se sentó en la cama con los ojos cerrados y pregunto con tono cansado

"¿Hora?"

"Jiji~ son las 6:46 de la mañana"

"Bien"

La original se acostó nuevamente después de que su clon le diga el horario, Kudin suspiro y empezó a llamarla nuevamente

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

"Gracias por el te *Yo*~"

"…no hay de que…"

Podemos ver a Kurumi ya levantada terminando de tomar el té y a Kudin con… la mano quemada. Haber, haber, ¿Qué pasó aquí?

"Si… perdón lo de el té, te golpee la taza sin querer, ¿estás enojada?"

"¿Enojada, Yo~? Porque estaría enojada, me encanta que me golpeen la cara en las mañanas y que me echen encima agua hirviendo, ¿Por qué estaría enojada?"

Era claro que Kudin está enojada, le hablo a su clon en un tono sarcástico y una mirada feliz, su cara contradice sus palabras por lo que…

"Ara~ que alegría pensé que estarías enojada, bueno, me alegra que me hayas perdonado"

Kudin mantuvo su mirada feliz y cerró los ojos, además, asintió con la cabeza.

"_¿Cuándo le di mi perdón?... _¿hoy que tenemos que hacer?"

Kudin quiso cambiar de tema para no mostrar su lado *salvaje*, su original estuvo pensando unos segundos y luego dijo

"Uhmm~ Necesitamos recolectar tiempo, cazemos monstruos… no mejor, yo cazo monstruos y tú ve a matar delincuentes, cubriremos ambos terrenos"

"Oh~, ¿porque te llevas la parte divertida?"

El plan de Kurumi es cazar monstruos y criminales para que el *tiempo* que recolecten sea mayor, por lo que separarse es buena idea. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con lo *divertido* de cazar monstruos, ¿Dónde le ves lo divertido?, ¡Loca!

"Bueno, si un monstruo es muy fuerte, yo soy la mejor para detenerla, ¿No?"

Kudin iba a replicar pero luego de pensarlo un poco, asintió de acuerdo, ella no tendría oportunidad contra un monstruo poderoso y según Itsuki hay monstruos mortales en el mundo

"Tienes razón, entonces lo hacemos de esa manera… ese anciano, Bang, ¿al final *voy* a entrenar con el?"

"No lo creo, ¿para que?, No lo necesito me puedo cuidar sola… claro, le puedo preguntar dónde es más común ver monstruos, seguro que él sabe"

"Bien yo hablaré con Miyamoto para saber si hay algún robo o una recompensa por alguien"

Al final ambas se pusieron de acuerdo, Kurumi le dio a radio a Kudin y se puso a limpiar su taza, Kudin estaba arreglándose para salir afuera, este día va hacer productivo para ambas

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

*Pum-Pum-Pum*

Una puerta siendo golpeada se logra escuchar en la Ciudad-Z, más precisamente en un dojo arriba de una montaña, Kurumi está afuera esperando a que Bang la atienda, lo cual no se hace esperar

Pronto el mismo anciano con, lo que parece ser, el mismo conjunto de ropa, al ver a Kurumi el pobre Bang no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios

"Hola jovencita, ¿en que te puede ayudar este anciano?"

"Jiji~ hola señor Bang, te quería hacer una pregunta"

Los ojos de Bang brillaron con una intensidad increíble y su sonrisa se expandió mucho más que antes, Kurumi no se dio cuenta de la mirada del anciano

"_Luego de tanto tiempo…"_

"¿Dónde es más común ver monstruos?"

"No será un camino fácil jovencita, el entrenamiento que… ¿Podrías repetirlo?"

"Uhmm~ claro… ¿En donde puedo encontrar monstruos?"

La mirada esperanzada de Bang desapareció, dejando su mirada sabía nuevamente, si él hubiese sido 40 años más joven le hubiese cerrado la puerta en la cara, pero ya no está para comportarse de esa manera

"Aquí, en la zona destruida de Ciudad-Z, los monstruos abundan más que en otras ciudades"

"¿En serio?, gracias~ Bang, que disfrutes tu mañana"

"Adiós Kurumi, jovencita el dojo siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas, nos vemos, no se que planeas pero ten cuidado"

Con esas palabras ambos se despidieron, Bang desilusionado por no conseguir una nueva discípula y Kurumi emocionada por matar monstruos…

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

*Uff… Sniff… Uff… Sniff*

Estamos como ya sabrán en la parte abandonada de Ciudad-Z y lo que acabamos de encontrar es aún monstruo, seguro que solo sea nivel *Lobo*, su cuerpo entero es de color verde brillante, mide aproximadamente 1,58 metros de altura, tiene unos dientes gigantes afilados y que no los puede mantener dentro de su boca por su gran tamaño, es flaco de cuerpo y no muestra signo de musculatura, su ojo es de color amarillo con una ceja. Está corriendo y por la expresión que pone es probable que este huyendo de alguien o algo.

"_**Esa civil es muy fuerte, mato a mis dos compañeros como si no fueran nada… Papá, Hermano, si no llego a casa es que una humana con cabello negro y un ojo rojo me mato, estoy huyendo no sé si me salvaré de esta… espero que mi mensaje telepático haya llegado, no lo-"**_

*Bang…*

"**Uuughh, mi pierna"**

"Ara~ ara, esa manera de abandonar a tus amiguitos no fue muy varonil de tu parte"

El monstruo recibió un disparo en su pierna, pronto el líquido color carmíz estaba saliendo de su cuerpo, el miro a su asesina a los ojos y le dijo-

"**¡Estúpida, cuando mi papá o mi hermano se entere que me mataste, te buscarán y te destruirán…"**

Kurumi levantó una ceja con confusión y le pregunto a el monstruo

"Ara~, ¿Quién le llevara la noticia?"

El monstruo viendo esta probabilidad de escape, intento asustar a la *humana* que tenía delante

"**Puedo comunicarme con ellos telepáticamente, por lo que ya saben que-"**

*Bang...*

Kurumi apretó el gatillo de su pistola Flintlock y le saco los sesos al monstruo, el asfalto se convirtió en un charco de sangre derramada, Kurumi sonrió y se dijo a si misma

"Bien, entonces podía matarte"

Luego de eso absorbió el cuerpo del monstruo en su *sombra*, ahora la calle estaba limpia sin ningún rastro de sangre, Kurumi decidió empezar a caminar para seguir buscando monstruos

"_Bueno, este es el número 16, la vida de un monstruo es más larga, por lo que más *tiempo* para mí Jiji~"_

Kurumi miro a las calles de izquierda a derecha, los edificios con infraestructura deficiente y las calles con varias baches y rupturas le hizo acordar a la parte abandonada de la ciudad de Tengu

"_Me recuerda a casa, con la diferencia de los monstruos claro…"_

Kurumi se sacó los anteojos de sol y comenzó a limpiarlos un poco por la sangre derramada, se miro en el reflejo y pensó

"_¿Cómo volver a casa?, Simplemente no lo sé… no lo sé… ¡Mukuru si vuelvo, juro que te haré sufrir y no me importa lo que diga Shidou-San!"_

Kurumi pensó eso haciendo que su ojo derecho brille con mucha intensidad, las cucarachas y ratones huyeron de ese lugar por el aura de muerte que rodeaba a Kurumi, ella respiro hondo y se tranquilizo

"_Ugh~ enojarme no solucionará nada, por ahora con lo mío…"_

Kurumi cerró los ojos y comenzó a tratar de sentir alguna presencia… pero un frío paso por su cuerpo advirtiéndole de un peligro inminente, dio vuelta la cabeza y…

"_¿¡Que!?"_

De un salto Kurumi se alejo de lo que parece un rayo de fuego, cuando tocó el suelo el rayo ocasionó una explosión que mando escombros por todos lados y una cortina de humo, algunos escombros lastimaron a Kurumi

"_¡Que demonios fue eso, un-!"_

De la cortina de humo apareció un brazo de metal con el puño listo para lastimarla, Kurumi puso su pistola en su pecho para que conectará con el puño, pero-

"_¡Esto es-!"_

La pistola no pudo cubrir todo el daño, lastimando el pecho de Kurumi, ella salió disparada hacia el suelo, recorrió 5m y rebotó con la espalda en el asfalto una vez y luego dio una vuelta en el aire cayendo de pie

Kurumi tenía la ropa maltratada y unas heridas se vieron visibles, se agarró el pecho y encorvó la espalda en señal de molestia

"ya veo, tienes una capacidad para detectar ataques en puntos ciegos…"

El humo empezaba a disiparse, en donde antes estaba Kurumi, ahora hay un cráter con señales de fuego en el.

Kurumi levantó la cabeza para ver a su atacante. Parece un adolescente con un cuerpo mecánico, tiene una mirada penetrante con sus ojos negros de iris amarillos, sus cejas son amarillas, su pelo es rubio y su rostro es pálido.

Viste de pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos, lleva una musculosa blanca que deja ver sus brazos de metal…

"No importa, de cualquier manera…"

El brazo derecho está en dirección a Kurumi con la palma encendida…

"Te eliminare…"

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Bueno van a tener que matarme Jajaja, perdón pero la pelea tendrá que esperar, el siguiente capítulo será mayor mente de la pelea entre el hombre misterioso contra Kurumi, aunque creo que todos saben cuál es.**

**Perdón me tarde un poco en traer el capítulo, pero sabía cómo terminarlo, no sabía cómo empezarlo, pero dejé un resultado muy bueno, ¿a ustedes que les pareció?**

**Bueno pasemos a los comentarios…**

**ptl: pues si, los ojos rojos significan (casi siempre) que es malo, Kurumi le da un toque más especial por ese ojo de reloj que tiene, a mí gustó, es muy bueno y original. Ahora que me lo dices es cierto, lo dejaré como una sensación de frío que le avisa del peligro, gracias por el otro dato de Tohka, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, un saludo!**

**Guest01: Si Bang siempre ve la sabiduría de la paz. La violencia algunas veces es necesaria, pero no a tal manera de hacer sufrir a alguien asta la muerte, eso es otra cosa, pero como las personas saben que los monstruos van a matarlos, no les importa, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, un saludo!**

**Fushes: si ya lo sé, va a aparecer, solo espera un poco más, espero que este capítulo te haya conformado, un saludo!**

**Guest: en primer lugar, gracias por la crítica constructiva, ahora a tu comentario. Kurumi normalmente forma o realiza un plan antes de enfrentarse a algún enemigo, o incluso en medio de una pelea idea un plan rápido para tener ventaja. Lo de las amenazas ya lo sé, me las leí y las analicé, las amenazas nivel demonio nivel normal le dará muchos problemas a Kurumi y seguro la superen en fuerza, las amenazas nivel demonio alta serán casi imposible que está Kurumi pueda vencer… dije está… tengo un plan para que Kurumi se fortalezca, lo verán pronto. Las amenazas nivel demonio destruyen una ciudad si le dan el tiempo suficiente, sería más bien amenazar una ciudad que destruir una, entre destruir y amenazar hay una diferencia notable. Algunas amenazas dragón pueden hacerlo en un periodo de tiempo más reducido, son amenazas a ciudades no destrucción de ciudades, excepto el nivel dios. Me haces feliz el saber que te gusta mi estilo de escritura, mi narración y mi humor. Kurumi no será una heroína, se comportará como una, pero no estará registrada como heroína, a ella no le interesa. Espero que te guste este capítulo, un saludo!**

**Bueno esto es todo, nos vemos en la siguiente semana, espero llegar a traerlo el jueves en ves de el viernes, con esto me despido. Nos leemos luego!.**


	12. Capítulo 4 Parte 2

**Capítulo 4: El poder de un Cyborg**

**Parte 2**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores**

"Hola"= personaje hablando

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_"

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad

"Hola"= voz de seres no vivos

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

Estamos en una montaña alejados de la mayoría de la civilización, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?, Fácil…

Estamos en Alaska, un lugar donde la nieve y el frío siempre estará presente, para alegría de muchos o desprecio de otros este lugar no es para cualquier persona

Los animales salvajes y los desastres naturales, como por ejemplo las avalanchas de nieve, en general el lugar no es el más seguro en el cual vivir… pronto unas chicas que conocemos lo sabrán bastante bien

Cómo se acordarán, ellas tenían que ir a algún lugar alejado para que Mukuru pueda usar su ángel y mostrarle algo a su amiga Miku…

…aunque hay que encontrarlas primero, ¿No creen?, en toda esta nieve y kilómetros por recorrer, encontrarlas es un poco imposible, ¡pero usemos La magia del narrador para lograrlo!

…

…

…

"Bien, el viento ya no es tan fuerte, apurémonos Muku-San"

Bueno, como ya se dieron cuenta, estamos ahora mismo con nuestras dos espíritus más… más… molestas…

Así es, aunque no lo parezca, todas las espíritus le hicieron la vida imposible a Shidou de diferente manera.

En mi opinión Mukuru es la segunda peor, ella no sólo le quitó la fuerza de voluntad al chico, además, también lo obligó a ir al espacio para que ella lo atacará sin parar una y otra vez. Luego se convirtió en algo tipo Yandere, uso su ángel para que los amigos, familiares y toda persona lo olvidara, dejándolo viviendo en la calle prácticamente

Pero sin duda, para mí, la peor es Miku, ella no solo lo discriminó sin siquiera conocerlo, sino que también lo odiaba por algo de un cabeza dura… por ser un hombre, si lo que leyeron, por ser hombre, ella lo odiaba como si su vida dependiera de ello

Luego, por obligación misma, él tuvo que vestirse de mujer, tocar en un recital, sólo para que pueda sellar sus poderes… ella, como buena perdedora, hipnotizó a las otras espíritus para que atacará a Shidou. No bastándole con eso, ella hipnotizó a todo el mundo con tal de atraparlo… la verdad, es una demonio reencarnada

Lo gracioso de esto, es que es una de las chicas que ahora ama con locura a Shidou, como cambian las cosas Jajaja

"Muku piensa que no es necesario ir rápido, Muku cree que estás exagerando"

"Vamos Muku-San, tu sabes que los climas en estos lugares son impredecibles"

Dejando mis palabras de lado, tenemos a dos chicas, básicamente, en el bosque.

La primera chica de enorme pecho es Miku que lleva lo que parece ser una campera dividida en dos colores a la mitad, uno es un púrpura claro y el otro es amarillo claro

La otra chica con cabello asta las rodillas es Rapunzel… perdón, Mukuru, ella al igual que Miku lleva una campera… lo raro de esto es que parece ser el mismo modelo y los colores están invertidos, eso es lo único que lo diferencia

"Muku-San, ¿a dónde deberíamos ir?"

Mukuru se quedó pensando unos momentos mirando a todos lados. El lugar donde están es un bosque nevado, una vista muy hermosa para muchos, ella sonrió y miró a Miku

"La montaña de allá parece perfecto para Muku"

Miku dirigió la mirada en donde apuntaba Mukuru, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, a unos kilómetros de distancia, hay una montaña del mismo tamaño… pero aquella no está habitada

Miku miró con mucha preocupación a su amiga, para luego abrir la boca

"M-Muku-San, Ese lugar no parece seguro"

"Miku y Miku van a estar bien, Muku va a pelear con todo lo que quiera lastimar a Miku y Muku"

Mukuru tiraba golpes al aire mientras decía eso… a Miku se le salía una gota de sudor en su cabeza

"Lo que te haga feliz… dirige el camino Muku-San"

Con esas palabras ella asintió con la cabeza y luego empezó la caminata

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

*Sniff… Uff... Sniff… Uff*

Miku jadeaba por aire, luego de una caminata de 37 minutos, ambas mujeres estaban, apunto de subir la montaña nevada, para suerte de ellas si hay un sendero por recorrer, pero el lugar puede estar habitado por animales salvajes

"Mukuuuuu… -Saaaaaaaan… C-cuanto f-falta…"

Muku, al contrario de su amiga, no se veía cansada en absoluto, es más, estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Muku cree que falta media hora más, ¿Miku está cansada?, Quieres que Muku y Miku paren a descansar"

Miku miró a Mukuru con una cara que decía *¿Tu que crees?*, Mukuru solo se enconjio de hombros y miró a su alrededor. Le hizo una señal para que esperará a que ella venga, Miku asintió y se quedo esperando

Pronto la silueta de Mukuru se perdió de vista en el medio del bosque, ya atardeció por lo que el bosque está más oscuro en estos momentos

Miku se quedó pensando unos momentos mientras esperaba con paciencia

"_Muku-San, espero que valga la pena lo que descubriste"_

Miku con enojo pateó la nieve y la mando a volar unos metros en el aire, luego se cruzó de brazos y miró en donde se fue Mukuru

*Ggggrrr*

Miku abrió los ojos como platos, pero se quedó en la misma posición, ella miró su panza para saber si fue su estómago… luego se dio cuenta que su pecho no la dejaba ver, por lo que abandonó esa idea y comenzó a mirar el bosque con cautela, esperando a ver cualquier animal salvaje que-

*Ggggrrr… Gggr…*

Miku ahora estaba en modo alerta máxima y miró a todos lados una y otra vez, se detuvo en dirección de dónde fue su amiga. Con un susurró dijo

"Muku-San… vuelve de una vez…"

*KAAAAA~…*

*Sob…*

El ruido de hojas moviéndose hizo que Miku absorbiera aire por la boca, con una mirada de puro terror miró atrás suyo, pero no encontró nada

"M-Muku-San, Mu-Muku-San… por favor si eres tú no es gracioso"

Miku estaba entrando en pánico-

*Uff-Sniff-Uff-Sniff…*

Ella intentó calmarse, cerró los ojos para respirar y exhalar lentamente, poco a poco funcionó.

Miku abrió los ojos y luego miró en la dirección en donde se fue Mukuru, aún respirando y exhalando, pero más calmada

"Mejor dejo de imaginar cosas solo-"

*KAAAAA~-Ggggrrr…*

"¡MUKU-SAAAAAN!"

Miku con toda la valentía del mundo salió corriendo por dónde su amiga había ido, Miku decidió no enfrentarse a un posible oso o lobo, aunque correr y gritar de esa manera solo hará que la persigan… ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué aun no la atacaron?, Los instintos de cualquier animal hubiesen-

"Jiji~"

"Ara~ara~, que tonta es"

Bueno… por alguna razón hay dos chicas iguales con la misma ropa… Kurumi, seguro que son las clones de ella ya que lleva el vestido astral

Le estaban haciendo una broma a Miku, ¿que hacen ellas en este lugar?

"Jiji~, bueno, creo que deberíamos retomar la búsqueda"

"Ugh~, tienes razón, tenemos que hacer más bromas como entretenimiento"

Luego de esa pequeña plática ambas chicas se hundieron en su sombra, para buscar lo que sea que busquen… Bien, ¿Ahora dónde están las otras dos?

…

"Muku cree que esta también servirá, Muku cree que con esto es suficiente"

Podemos ver a Mukuru recolectando algo de madera, seguro que quiere hacer una fogata-

*Pam-Pam-Pam-Pam…*

Unos pasos se lograron escuchar, tal parece que alguien está corriendo… vamos ya sabemos quién es, pero Mukuru no, por eso puso una cara confundida cuando vio quién era

"¡MUKU-SAAAAAN!"

"Miku, Muku dijo que esperarás en-"

Mukuru no pudo terminar, la diva le dio un abrazo de oso, parece doloroso, pero creo que el pecho de Miku redujo el daño de Mukuru

"Si, si, pero creo que hay un animal merodeando por acá, mejor sigamos"

"Pero Muku ya recolectó la leña suficiente para una fogata"

Miku negó con la cabeza rápidamente y luego agarró todas las ramas y pedazos de madera que Mukuru consiguió para arrojarlas lejos

"¡Miku, a Muku le llevo trabajo juntarlas!"

"¡Mejor vayamos rápido a la otra montaña, es que tengo muchas ganas de ver lo que tú ángel puede hacer!"

Mukuru con una cara de ofendida y confundida, le dijo a Miku-

"Pero Miku estaba cansada hace unos minutos"

Miku al acordarse de eso solo negó con la cabeza y luego le agarro la mano a Mukuru para comenzar a caminar

"Pff, Muku-San era broma, soy un espíritu, ¿crees que caminar durante una hora me cansaría?"

Mukuru siente que se está perdiendo de algo, pero sólo suspira y lo deja pasar, dejando que Miku la lleve arriba de la montaña.

…

**/Time Skip\**

…

Rapunzel y la feminista están caminando subiendo la montaña, pasaron 15 minutos por lo que llevan bastante recorrido-

"Muku hizo bien en elegir su abrigo, Muku pasa poco frío en esta altura"

Por supuesto, entre más avancen hacia la punta de la montaña el frío será peor, Miku llevaba un puchero en la cara, ¿Por qué está molesta?

"Muku-San, tu sólo te copiaste de mi ropa otra vez"

Muku miro extrañada a su amiga por lo que dijo, ahora que lo pienso, el abrigo que llevan es el mismo pero con los colores invertidos, además, los pantalones también son los mismos pero con diferente color

"Pero Muku cambio el color, ¿no es suficiente para Miku?"

Miku, aún con el súper puchero, le respondió en un tono de furia

"No, no lo es"

"Muku le cuesta entender a Miku, para Muku, Miku solo tiene un capricho"

Miku solo suspiró y luego negó con la cabeza, siguiendo el sendero. La montaña no está habitada pero aún así hay un camino a seguir en la montaña, obvio, no asta la punta de esta

Caminaron en silencio 5 minutos, que rompió Mukuru con una afirmación

"Muku vio una cueva, Muku y Miku deben ir a la cueva para que Muku le muestre a Miku lo increíble de su ángel"

Miku miró en la dirección donde apuntó Mukuru y la cara de esta se volvió amarga, negó con la cabeza y le dijo a su amiga

"Muku-San, ese lugar debe estar lleno de barro, no quiero ensuciar mi ropa nueva"

Mukuru le molesto lo que dijo Miku y su tono de voz sonó más agresivo, pero al punto de que parezca que no estaba tan enfada

"Miku puede imitar cualquier ropa, la ropa puede lavarse, Muku lo ve como escusa"

Miku pensó un poco y luego asintió con la cabeza… acto siguiente ella… ¿sé está yendo?, ¿Que hace?, Por qué se va. Mukuru está igual de confundida que yo

"¿Miku a donde va?"

"No pienso ensuciarme la ropa, sigamos caminando"

Mukuru se irritó pero para evitar un conflicto sólo lo dejo pasar, corrió asta llegar donde avía avanzado Miku.

…

...

…

Pasaron otros 5 minutos en silencio, pero está vez fue Miku la que decidió hablar

"Muku-San, ¿Cómo invocaras a *Michael*?"

Mukuru miró a Miku y luego se puso a pensar en lo que dijo, pronto sus pensamientos se unieron para obtener una respuesta

"Muku no sabe exactamente como hacerlo, Muku solo sabe que para invocar al ángel tienen que tener pensamientos malos"

Miku se limitó a asentir con la cabeza luego siguieron caminando, un minuto más, Mukuru rompió el silencio otra vez

"Muku le advierte a Miku, cuando Muku invocó su ángel, gente del cielo quiso atacar a Muku"

Miku miro a Mukuru con cara de preocupación-

"¡De verdad!, ¿te lastimaron?"

Mukuru solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, de un segundo a otro le dijo-

"El ángel de Muku mando a las personas del cielo a otros continentes, los agujeros negros de *Michael* protegieron a Muku"

"Bien me alegra que no te hayan lastimado"

*Plas-plas-plas*

Mukuru aplaudió y luego siguieron caminando, pero aún cuando lo hicieron Mukuru agregó-

"Muku no sabía dónde mandar a las personas del cielo, siempre volvían por Muku, el agua de fuego ayudo a Muku, Las personas del cielo se fueron"

Miku solo asintió y sonrió, luego miró al frente… pasaron 5 segundos y ella captó unas palabras

"Muku-San, ¿a qué te refieres con *agua de fuego*…?"

Miku miró con curiosidad a Mukuru, esta sólo miró a Miku y le dijo-

"El agua de fuego que estaba muy caliente, Muku no pudo acercarse a el agua de fuego, el agua de fuego quería lastimar a Muku"

Miku se detuvo en seco y miró al suelo, luego con expresión horrorizada hacia Mukuru

"¡MUKU-SAN, QUÉ HICISTE, PUDISTE MMPH-!"

Una mano en la boca de Miku la corto, Mukuru le puso la mano en la boca para evitar que gritara

"Miku debe calmarse, si Miku sigue gritando provocara una avalancha que lastimara a Miku y Muku"

Miku luchó un poco, pero después de unos segundos se calmó, Mukuru lo notó por lo que no vio la necesidad de seguir manteniendo la boca de su amiga cerrada

"Está bien, tienes razón Muku-San, pero creo que cometiste asesinato"

"No creo que Muku haya cometido asesinato"

Miku miro con cara empática a Mukuru, ella sabe que Mukuru es un poco ingenua a las situaciones

"Muku envío a las personas del cielo a lo que llaman volcán, como el agua de fuego lastimaba a Muku, Muku los tiraba de un lugar seguro"

Mukuru dijo esto con una sonrisa-

*Pffts…*

Y Miku quiso escupir lo que bebía, pero no tenía ningún líquido en su boca, por lo que lleno la cara de Mukuru con saliva

Mientras Mukuru se limpiaba la cara, le preguntó a Miku

"Muku siente un dejavu, Miku exagera mucho con las noticias de Muku"

Miku ignoró el comentario de su amiga y le dijo con vos firme mirando al frente

"¡MUKU-SAN CLARAMENTE COMETISTE UN ACTO DE ASESINATO, TIENES QUE MANTENERTE MAS CONCIENTE DE LAS COSAS, QUE PENSARA DARLING~, ALGUNA VEZ TÚ-!… Muku-San"

Miku vio a dónde debería estar Mukuru, pero sólo encontró bosques y nieve

"¿Muku-San?, ¿Dónde estás Muku-San?"

Miku miró atrás suyo y vio a Mukuru corriendo con los brazos moviéndolos con forma de aleteo.

Miku se preguntó del porque la actitud extraña de su amiga, pero la respuesta estaba con solo mirar arriba…

Un estruendo gigantesco se escucho y Miku miró en dirección a el, al igual que Mukuru ella empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello

Así es, una avalancha de nieve se acercaba a ellas para enterrarlas con vida-

…

…

…

Estamos en una cueva, hay rocas por donde mires y la nieve no alcanzo a cubrir todo, dejando barro en algunos lado por el gran grado de humedad.

Dentro de este tipo de lugares normalmente se encuentran animales viviendo en ellos, y estos es uno de estos casos.

Se puede ver con la poca luz que hay una bestia, por lo que veo tiene un aspecto robusto y su pelo es negro con toques marrones, sus garras son afiladas, está durmiendo pero se le pueden ver los dientes filosos y su estatura tanto de ancho como de largo es muy impresionante

Si, no creo que sea necesario decir que animal es, ya se habrán dado cuenta, no sugiero molestar ni hacer ruido cerca de estos tipos de animales, lo mejor que pueden-

"Uff-Sniff-Uff-Sniff, Muku llegó s-sana y salva, Mu-Muku pensó que sería enterrada por la avalancha"

Mukuru entró en la cueva sin pensarlo dos veces, está un poco agitada, supongo que su condición física no es muy buena

Mukuru miró su entorno y se encontró con esa sorpresita de animal, pronto se quedó callada esperando a qué no se despertara

Pronto Mukuru estabilizó su respiración y se relajo para no despertar al oso que estaba en pleno estado invernal…

Pero por desgracia, una chica que conocemos bien, pues…

"¡Muku-San, Muku-San,!"

Llegó Miku gritando el nombre de Mukuru, Mukuru se quedó mirando con un poco de miedo en dirección del oso, por suerte el animal no parece despertarse del-

"Uff-Sniff-Uff-Sniff, ¡M-Muku-San, Por que m-me…!, Ugh, q-que mala condición f-física"

Mukuru dio vuelta la cabeza y miró en dirección a Miku con un dedo en su boca para decirle

*Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh..*

Que guardé silencio. Miku no presto atención o sólo ignoró a su amiga

"¡Muku-San, no me abandones m-más de esa manera, al menos grita AVALANCHA antes de correr, se supone-Aaaaaah!

*Pumba…*

Miku se resbaló y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, cayó de espalda pero se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza. En este punto Mukuru ya estaba con sudor en su frente, resignada respiró hondo y cerró los ojos para intentar concentrarse y calmarse

El suelo contenía algo de tierra y nieve, por lo que cierta cantante tuvo que quejarse.

"¡Auch, que asco de sitio, por qué vinimos aquí en primer-!"

*Boom-Plas…*

Una avalancha de nieve cayó tapando la entrada de la cueva, todo quedó oscuro de un segundo a otro…

Pasaron solo dos segundos y una luz de un celular iluminó la cueva, era Miku dando visión con su celular

Miku miró a Mukuru con una cara de fastidio… que pronto se convirtió en terror puro, detrás de Mukuru se alzaba una figura, por la altura no era un ser humano

"Mu-Mu-Mu-Mu-Mu"

Miku estaba aterrada por el oso que se alzaba a unos pocos metros de ellas

*Grrraaa…*

"**¡AAAAAAAH!**"

Miku por el miedo y la desesperación invocó un poco de su poder espiritual, el oso al tener un oído más sensible se tambaleó hacia atrás.

"**¡AAAAAAAH!**"

*Crack…*

Miku seguía gritando sin parar y el pobre oso estaba temblando por el dolor, en un acto desesperado el animal intento acercarse a la fuente de su fastidio

*Crack… Crack…*

"¡Muku no se llama Rapunzel!"

Mukuru gritó suavemente y una luz la iluminó, pronto apareció su ángel *Michael* y ella se giro para invocar un agujero negro que atrapó al oso que venía corriendo

Pronto el oso abandono la cueva, Miku dejo de gritar al ver que su atacante desapareció, su mirada confusa desapareció al ver lo que llevaba su amiga en la mano

"¡Muku-San¡, gracias por salvarnos, no sabía que podías invocar a tu ángel con los poderes sellados"

*Crack-Crack… Crack-Crack…*

"Muku aprendió que puede invocar a su ángel, Muku necesita pensar en algo que moleste a Muku y el poder volverá a Muku"

Ambas chicas estaban encerradas en la cueva y a oscuras con solo la luz del celular de Miku como visión, aún así ambas están con una sonrisa-

"Muku puede mostrarte lo increíble de el ángel de Muku"

"¡Si, adelanté-"

*Crack-

-Muku-Sa-!"

Pum… Plas…*

Uhmm, ¿Está… Bien? una roca le cayó en la cabeza a Miku, dejándola fuera de combate…

Mukuru miró el cuerpo inmóvil de su amiga, con una cara que solo decía *¿porqué?*

"Muku sólo quiere ver a Nushi-Sama"

Con un resoplido, Mukuru se le cayeron la cabeza y los brazos hacia el suelo en señal de derrota…

…

…

...

"Te eliminaré…"

Volviendo a Ciudad-Z, vemos a Kurumi enfrente de lo que parece un adolescente con partes robóticas a solo 10 metros de distancia, creo que se lo conoce como ciborg

Su anterior ataque dejo un cráter pequeño con grados de calor, su mano está apuntando a Kurumi, seguro que de ahí saco el rayo de fuego que casi impacta en ella

"_Su percepción de ataques en puntos ciegos va a ser un problema… pero-__"_

Él miró a Kurumi analizándola de pies a cabeza, ella está arqueada, masajeandose su espalda y sosteniéndose el pecho por los golpes anteriores-

"_No parece tener una buena fuerza y resistencia física, su arma puede ser otro indicio de debilidad muscular__"_

Esos eran los pensamientos del joven, en cuanto a Kurumi-

"_Ugh~, me dolió, el golpe que me dio lo sentí bastante, además, ¿Cómo hizo para tirar el ataque de fuego?, Él es peligroso-"_

Kurumi, al igual que su oponente, lo estaba analizando y viendo cualquier debilidad-

"_Su cuerpo es de metal, ¿Un robot?. Sí estuviera en mi mundo pensaría que es un espíritu, ¿Es un héroe?..."_

Luego de unos intensos quince segundos, uno de ellos rompió el silencio con una pregunta

"Uhmm~ ¿Eres un héroe?"

El ciborg levantó una ceja y le contesto a su rival

"Para tu desgracia, sí, me considero uno"

Kurumi dejó de masajearse la espalda y se soltó el pecho, se puso en posición recta para tener una plática mejor

"Ara~, no sabía que los héroes trataban de esa linda manera a los civiles"

Kurumi intentó alegrar la fría situación en la que estaban con una broma y a la vez con una crítica escondida

"Yo no veo ningún civil, solo veo a un monstruo que está tratando de salvar su vida"

Él no se lo tomó a gracia y también trató de monstruo a cierta gótica… por supuesto, ella no se lo tomó bien.

"Jiji~ agradecería que te retractes de la palabra *Monstruo*… porque no lo soy"

La ultima frase la dijo con notable molestia en su voz, el joven no le importó en lo más mínimo

"Deja de intentar ocultarlo, mueve tu flequillo"

Kurumi no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de asombro-

"_Acaso… él"_

Kurumi no sabía que decirle, si le mostraba su ojo de reloj, él la atacará sin duda alguna

"¿Crees que no noté tu otro ojo?, Cuando te golpee lo pude ver… es asqueroso y enfermizo, te sugiero rendirte para que no sufras y tu muerte sea rápida"

Hay pocas veces en la cual Kurumi se queda sin palabras, esta es una de estas veces… Aún así, ella formó una respuesta rápidamente

"Tsk~, primero, decirle *asqueroso y enfermizo* a una dama es algo horrible, en especial si eres un hombre, y segundo, estoy luchando en el lado de la humanidad"

Luego de esas palabras reinó el silencio…

"_No me está mintiendo… ya sé__"_

"Dime, ¿Mataste a humanos?"

Kurumi sabía que tenía que mentir, pero si se tardaba en formular una respuesta el *robot* sospecharía.

"No, no lo hice"

Claro y sencilla la respuesta, otro silencio se junto con ellos… asta qué él le dijo a ella

"Tus glóbulos blancos superaron en porcentaje a tus glóbulos grises"

"Q-"

Sin aviso, el ciborg disparo una bola de fuego cerca de Kurumi

*Boom…*

Se levantó mucho polvo y la calle sufrió fracturas, la intensión de él era disminuir la visión de su rival

Kurumi se cubrió los ojos y se confundió, del polvo salió un brazo de metal hacia el pecho de Kurumi

Ella se mueve a la izquierda esquivando el ataque, luego con el brazo izquierdo él intenta golpearle la cabeza

"Tsk~"

Kurumi esquivo el ataque por poco, pero le rozó el cachete izquierdo, dejando un pequeño corte.

El *robot* la patea a Kurumi con el pie izquierdo-

"Ugh~"

Barriéndole ambos pies, dejándola suspendida en el aire, él terminó el ataque con una patada giratoria con la pierna derecha

"Agh~"

Kurumi sale disparada y cae en el asfalto, rasgando su ropa y raspando algunas partes de su cuerpo

Cuando levanta la vista ve a su atacante con la misma posición de antes-

"Incinerar"

Otro rayo de fuego se dirigía a Kurumi, ella abrió los ojos y sintió el inmenso calor aproximándose

*¡Boom…!*

Un cráter un poco más grande que el anterior se formó en donde antes estaba Kurumi, él observó asta que el humo se disipó, al no ver al *monstruo* tomó una postura más relajada

"No sabía cuanta cantidad de poder tenía que poner para destruirte, no quería ocasionar muchos daños, podría molestar al sensei"

El ciborg dio media vuelta para irse, con una posición de salto él-

"¡Imposible, es la misma señal de vida!"

No pudo evitar decir eso, él miró al tejado de el edificio a su lado, es un edificio blanco con 5 pisos, en el tejado se encuentra Kurumi

Si nos fijamos, ella está con múltiples raspones y heridas, su brazo izquierdo está quemado de el codo asta la mano

"_No puedo creerlo, ¿como escapó de mi ataque?, No detecte ninguna señal de movimiento__"_

El joven estaba procesando la hazaña imposible de parte del *monstruo*

"_Sí no fuera por mi sombra ya estaría muerta-"_

"Ugh~"

"_Mi brazo no tuvo tanta suerte"_

Kurumi sé sostuvo el brazo izquierdo con su otra mano, pero la sacó al recibir la señal de dolor

"_¿Invoco a Zafkiel?, ¿Qué hago?... ¿Él que hace?"_

Kurumi miró a su contrincante, él arrancó un pedazo de asfalto de 80cm de largo y 30cm de ancho, luego apuntó a Kurumi con su mano derecha nuevamente

Ella se dio cuenta lo que él quería hacer-

"Incinerar"

Un *incinerar* quería acabar con ella otra vez, Kurumi saltó

*¡Boom…!*

Esquivando el ataque, escombros la rozaron dejándole unos cortés en su cuerpo

Polvo y humo se levantó, ella tenía la vista otra vez nublada-

"_¡Frío!"_

No veía pero sabía que algo iba a golpearla, el bloque de asfalto que él tenía se dirigía a ella. La mente de Kurumi procesó las posibilidades

"_Si le disparó los restos de asfalto me dañaran, si me cubro con mi Flintlock recibiré dañó… no queda otra"_

Kurumi decidida levantó vuelo para esquivar el proyectil. Ahora ella estaba a 30 metros del suelo y-

"También puedes volar, interesante"

Kurumi miró debajo suyo para ver a el ciborg, él la agarró con una mano en cada pierna-

"¿C-como?"

Kurumi, en shock por la velocidad del *robot*, no respondió a tiempo al ataque y fue arrojada al suelo

*Plas…*

"¡Ahhh!"

Ella cayó de espalda contra el edificio dónde antes estaba parada, se lastimo la espalda y la temperatura del incinerar de el ciborg la empezó a quemar

"Agh… Ugh… _Mis clones podían vencer solas a un __Bandersnatch, Él no debería ser ninguna amenaza para mi". _

La espíritu se quejó y pensó, abandonó sus pensamientos cuando el héroe venía a aplastar su cabeza

Él venía con la pierna derecha a intentar aplastarla, usaba sus manos con los propulsores para ir rápido al suelo

Kurumi giró su cuerpo hacia la izquierda para evitar el ataque

*Plas-Pum…*

Él terminó con la pierna enterrada en el tejado del edificio

Kurumi sé levantó del suelo, con heridas más visibles y su espalda quemada

El *robot* sacó la pierna enterrada con fuerza a la dirección de Kurumi, ella se cubrió la cara con sus brazos y pistola, escombros la dañaron y se clavaron en su cuerpo

"¡Aaaaghh!, Sólo escúchame, para-"

*Pum-Cof…*

Él le respondió con un golpe en el estómago que le saco el aire a ella, dejándola encorvada hacia adelanté, luego el ciborg le dio un rodillazo en la mandíbula… dientes y sangre abandonaron a Kurumi, ella estaba a 2 metros y medio del tejado

Él le agarró la pierna izquierda con la mano derecha, dio un giró en 180° y la hizo comer de frente el suelo…

"Tú resistencia es sorpréndete para el cuerpo que tienes y todavía no se cómo sobreviviste a mi otro *incinerar*"

Kurumi sé levantó lenta pero segura, su nariz estaba rota y sus labios partidos, su ojo derecho estaba hinchado y su pelo está maltratado por el golpe

"Porque no me escuchas…"

Él puso su mano otra vez con la palma abierta para realizar un *incinerar*

"Eres un monstruo, no hay razón para hacerlo"

Kurumi frunció el seño al escuchar la palabra *monstruo* en ella

"No te devolví el ataque en ningún momento… ¿Un monstruo haría eso?"

"Incluso un monstruo tiene miedo a la muerte, sólo querías salvarte, pero no tendré piedad"

La palma de el ciborg comenzó a brillar

"Yo miedo… Yo miedo… ¡yo miedo, de todas las escusas, se te ocurrió esa!"

"Incinerar"

Kurumi dio un saltó y comenzó a volar, no lo hizo a tiempo, el rayo de fuego le quemó las piernas, aunque no era tan grave como su brazo izquierdo

"¡No te tengo miedo!"

Kurumi ahora se encuentra a 30 metros del suelo-

"Deberías…"

Él estaba apuntó de volar hacia Kurumi pero frenó cuando vio que ella invocó un rifle, de ningún lado

"_¡Materializar objetos a voluntad, es imposible!__"_

Kurumi aprovecho el shock pará disparar al joven-

*Bang-Kacha…*

El disparo impactó en el ojo de el *robot*, agrietando su ojo pero no rompiéndolo

Él volvió en sí y comenzó voló con mucha velocidad hacia Kurumi.

"_Tendré mayor ventaja cuerpo a cuerpo, además, aún no se a que velocidad el *monstruo* puede volar__"_

"¡Wow~!"

Ella no esperaba tal velocidad y en solo dos segundos-

*Bishu…*

El ciborg lanzó un golpe con su mano izquierda al estómago de Kurumi-

*Ka-…*

Ella sostuvo el rifle con ambas manos, golpeó el puño de metal en el lado izquierdo con la culata del rifle, desviando el golpe con éxito, luego puso la boca de el arma en la cara del *robot*-

*Bang-Ka-…*

Él se cubrió con su otro brazo de metal, la bala dejo una pequeña abolladura, los ojos de el joven brillaron con un tono amarillo intenso.

Se elevó en el aire, y con un rápido movimiento, apagó el propulsor de su pierna izquierda, luego la flexionó y volvió a encender el propulsor, una patada iba a la cabeza de Kurumi

Ella lo único que pudo hacer es poner su mano izquierdo para protegerse-

*Pum-Crack…*

Cerró los ojos al recibir el golpe , ella fue empujada acostada en el aire unos 10 metros, al segundo abrió los ojos y vio a su oponente-

*Pum-Cof…*

"¡Aaaaghh!"

Otro golpe en el estómago, Kurumi caía al suelo pero logró recuperarse a 4 metros de éste, luego comenzó a volar por los edificios

"_¡Me rompió el brazo, sus golpes son muy potentes, estoy perdiendo mucha sangre"_

Como ya dije, Kurumi tenía varias heridas abiertas en el cuerpo-

"¡No escaparas!"

Él comenzó a volar en dirección a Kurumi, ella al ver que él se acercaba a mayor velocidad qué ella, comenzó a disparar con su rifle

*Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang…*

A el *robot* no le hubiese importado sí las balas fueran a otra parte del cuerpo que no sea sus ojos, ella quería dejarlo ciego

No tuvo más opción que cubrirse con sus brazos para evitar que sus ojos se destruyan

"_Debo admitirlo, su puntería hay que reconocerla, es muy buena__"_

La velocidad de el ciborg se vio disminuida, además, ella empezó a moverse por los edificios

*Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang…*

Ella no paraba de buscar una oportunidad para dispararle a él…

"_¡Tsk~, apenas le hago daño, ya no puedo poner más mana en mi arma, necesito mi vestido astral"_

"_¡Es muy inteligente, me dispara en los mismos lugares para lograr atravesar mis defensas, no te lo permitiré!__"_

Él joven comenzó a disparar pequeñas bolas de fuego-

*Boom-Bang-Boom-Bang…*

Disparos y explosiones era lo único que se escuchaba en la ciudad

La infraestructura de algunos edificios, las calles y ventanas fueron destruidos por los lugares que ellos pasaban

Siguieron por menos de 1 minuto con éstos ataques… asta que al joven se le ocurrió una idea

Kurumi seguía dando vueltas por los edificios para perderlo o solo para evitar que él la alcance

"…_¿Dónde está?..."_

Kurumi vio extraño la tranquilidad, pero solo fueron tres segundos, apareció el *robot* de nuevo frente a la visión de Kurumi

Él estaba cargando un *incinerar* otra vez, Kurumi estaba apuntó de esquivar el ataque con bastante obviedad

Pero no se dio cuenta que una sombra estaba cayendo en dirección a ella-

Kurumi sólo pudo mirar como su visión se inundó por una puerta de un automóvil

"¡Que-!"

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la lleven por delante

"¡Incinerar!"

El joven disparo su ataque, chocando en el aire junto al auto

*¡BOOM!...*

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en la ciudad…

Kurumi salió volando, cayó al suelo y rebotó unas veces para luego chocar con la pared de un edificio, luego quedó inmóvil en el suelo…

El ciborg cayó a un metro de ella, mirando el cuerpo inmóvil del *monstruo*… se sorprendió un poco por qué ella se estaba poniendo de pie otra vez

Aunque esta vez era de forma más lenta y con torpeza… Kurumi dejó un charco de sangre en el suelo, su ropa estaba rasgada apenas cubriéndole sus partes privadas, por poco ella no está pelada dejando ver su ojo de reloj, tenía clavada una barra de metal en el hombro derecho, su brazo izquierdo está quebrado, su cuerpo estaba con sangre en todos lados, sus manos y pies tienen quemaduras de tercer grado, su cuerpo también está quemado pero en menor medida, y por último, lleva clavado escombros en algunas partes del cuerpo…

El joven frente a ella solo tiene unas abolladuras, unas más profundas que otras, y su ojo izquierdo agrietado pero funcionando, él está en perfecto estado a comparación de su rival

…

"¿Ya estás… feliz…?"

Kurumi dijo eso con un tono neutro, su oponente la miró antes de responder

"diste un poco de lucha, pero el resultado termino siendo el mismo"

"Jiji~, ¿Gracias?"

Ella hizo una broma incluso estando en este estado, él no le importó en absoluto

"No eres alguien débil, pero tampoco la más fuerte…"

"…¿Qué?..."

Kurumi no pudo evitar dar a conocer su confusión, el *robot* le dijo-

"Estuviste matando humanos por un tiempo, pero era cuestión de tiempo asta que aparezca un héroe y te derrote"

Kurumi apretó los dientes y le dijo a su enemigo con la mayor sinceridad posible

"¡Nunca lastime a inocentes!"

Su voz se quebró en la última frase… una imagen de una antigua amiga se le apareció en la cabeza…

"No necesito escanearte para saber que mientes"

"Yo no…"

"Se acabó, *Monstruo*"

El ciborg corto a Kurumi con esa frase, que aunque no lo parezca, la lastimó

Kurumi le dio una mirada de odio y muerte a su enemigo, potenciada por su ojo izquierdo que estaba a la vista… a él no le gusto esto

"¡NO SOY UN-!"

*Pum-Crack-Splash...*

"Agh, Agh, Aaaaghh, Ahhh, Agh…"

Una mano de metal atravesó el estómago de Kurumi, ella estaba en puro shock

Sangre, algo de sus intestinos y unos huesos de su columna salieron de su cuerpo, ella estaba muy debilitada como para soportar un golpe de esa magnitud…

Él saco su mano de metal del estómago, dejando ver un agujero de gran tamaño en su estómago, Kurumi estaba acostumbrada al dolor, pero está vez era demasiado

"_¡Duele… duele mucho!"_

Él con la mano ensangrentada la agarró del cuello y la levantó del suelo-

Pronto Kurumi estaba parpadeando rápidamente por aire y por perdida de sangre… su cuerpo estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia

"_Morir… voy a morir"_

El *robot* le agarró la cara con su otro brazo, tapándole la boca y el ojo derecho, ella no puso resistencia y sólo pudo mirar a su enemigo con el único ojo libre…

"Como dije, asqueroso y enfermizo…"

La mano de el muchacho comenzó a calentarse quemando la cara de Kurumi en el acto…

Pero ella cerró sus ojos y no se movió, su cara mostraba signos de estar quemándose… pero ella no se movió…

Nuestro *héroe* estaba mirando expectante por cualquier intento de resistencia, pero al ver que no ponía ninguno sólo concluyó lo obvio…

"Vete al infierno y que te torturen todas las personas que asesinaste…"

Él se lo dijo con mucha irá en su voz, pronto su mano se calentó más que antes y un brillo familiar inundó su brazo

"Incinerar…"

*Boom…*

...

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Listo capítulo completado, Jajaja, soy malo mi corazón solo tiene maldad, como un idiota, me dormí en plena edición del capítulo Jajaja, perdón pero estoy teniendo menos tiempo.**

**El capítulo de la anterior semana ya lo tenía hecho pero como dije, se me borró el capítulo mágicamente, quería matar a alguien, tuve que recrear el capítulo desde cero, me quedé sin ganas de escribir en toda la anterior semana**

**Vayamos a los comentarios**

**Guest01: Gracias por tu paciencia, acá está tu recompensa, que disfrutes el capítulo y asta luego!**

**Pero de cualquier manera, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen una Review para saber su opinión y nos vemos en la siguiente semana, nos leemos luego!**


	13. Capítulo 4 Parte 3 Final

**Capítulo 4: El poder de un Cyborg**

**Parte 3 final**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores**

"Hola"= personaje hablando

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_"

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad

"Hola"= voz de seres no vivos

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

En la parte abandonada de Ciudad-Z podemos ver a dos seres humanos… bueno uno es un ciborg y la otra es un espíritu, pero ambos fueron humanos en un tiempo anterior

Para la desgracia de la espíritu, su cuerpo está lastimado con mucha gravedad, tiene huesos rotos, perdió mucha sangre y ahora ella tiene un agujero en donde debería estar su panza…

El ciborg apenas parece que sufrió algún daño, con una mano ensangrentada está agarrando el cuello de Kurumi y con la otra está presionando la cara de ella, cubriendo casi la totalidad de la parte derecha de su rostro.

El brazo derecho de él está irradiando calor, tal parece que está cargando lo que él llama *incinerar, básicamente un ataque de fuego explosivo.

Kurumi está cerrando el único ojo visible, cualquiera pensaría que se dio por vencida, pero la realidad es otra

En el medio de ambos contrincantes, arriba en el cielo se puede ver una pequeña bola negra formándose, atrayendo las nubes y aumentando su tamaño

"Incinerar…"

El brazo derecho de él ciborg brillo con mucha intensidad y estaba listo para eliminar a Kurumi, ella apretó fuerte la mano derecha y la bola o masa negra cayó en medio de ellos

*Boom…*

No fue una explosión grande, pero fue suficiente para que el ciborg soltara a Kurumi y que con un descuido disparará el *incinerar*-

*¡Boom…!*

Explotando el edificio más cercano, colapsando y cayendo para el lado derecho acostándose en otro edificio.

Él retrocedió unos metros y Kurumi salió disparada varios metros

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!"

La explosión no fue muy grande, pero si fue poderosa, suficiente para matar a todo ser humano que esté alrededor de un metro a la redonda.

Aún así, el *robot* no sufrió daños visibles, se abra sorprendido por la repentina explosión, eso es todo. Él mira el cielo y luego los edificios

"_No veo ni detecto ninguna señal de vida, ¿Quién lanzo ese ataque?__"_

Él mientras pensaba, la otra estaba tratando de salir de esa desesperada situación.

Kurumi estaba boca abajo, ella perdió de el brazo derecho de la mano asta el codo, la ropa de ella apenas cubre sus partes íntimas, la piel de ella está con nuevos hematomas, sus huesos tienen nuevas fracturas, por ejemplo, la pierna derecha de ella está al revés. Kurumi intenta decir algo

"Za… Zaff… Zafkiel…"

La voz de ella sonó muy baja, con mucho dolor y la mirada casi muerta. Al lado de Kurumi aparece su ángel Zafkiel, la diferencia es que su brillo está parpadeando y sus manecillas dan vueltas sin control.

"¡¿Qué es eso?, ¡Es imposible!"

"_Muero… Zafkiel, ayúdame…"_

Kurumi estaba perdiendo el brillo de vida en sus ojos, los pensamientos de ella se estaban desvaneciendo.

El ciborg está escaneado a Zafkiel y sus niveles de vida bajan y suben sin control, él no tiene ni idea que está pasando, sólo podía observar en puro shock.

"_Mi cuerpo… no quiere… no quiere…"_

Kurumi apenas podía mantener la conciencia, sus ojos querían cerrarse y su cuerpo descansar, fue una llamada tentadora para que por fin pueda parar el dolor, pero ella no lo permitió.

Ella puso mucha fuerza de voluntad y obligó a su mano izquierda, que estaba quebrada, a invocar su Flintlock y sostener el arma

"¡Agh…!"

Kurumi sintió un dolor terrible, Zafkiel en este momento estaba distorsionándose y parpadeaba con más fuerza que antes, parecía peligroso a la vista, pero Zafkiel quería decir que su portadora perdía la vida.

"**Da-a-le-t**"

Con lo que le quedaba de saliva dijo su habilidad, quería curarse, solo tenía que dispararse ella misma y terminaba con su sufrimiento…

En este punto Kurumi estaba respirando con más lentitud y su vista estaba nublosa. Zafkiel hizo caso a su portadora y una masa negra con tonos rojizos se adentro en la pistola de ella

"_No logro sentir las piernas…"_

"_¡Increíble, ¿ahora esa pistola tiene su propia señal de vida?, esté monstruo tiene que ser estudiado!__"_

Él se mantenía ocupado pensando, Kurumi intentaba dispararse así misma… pero su cuerpo no le respondía, además, su mano izquierda la tiene quebrada y la perdida de sangre le hace casi imposible mover un músculo…

"_No puedo apuntarme, por más que me vaya con mi sombra… moriré por las heridas… ¿Qué hago?, Voy a morir… ¡Voy a morir, no… por favor!"_

Toda regla básica de cualquier ser vivó es vivir… luchar por sobrevivir, saber que estás apuntó de morir y no puedes hacer nada, genera miedo e impotencia…

"_Shidou-San…"_

El nombre de la última persona que la salvó apareció en su cabeza, lastima que él no esté para salvarla

El ciborg se acercó a Kurumi y miró a Zafkiel unos momentos, luego miró a ella, la analizó por unos segundos, al saber que se le era imposible cualquier táctica ofensiva por ella dejó de prestarle atención

"Está arma tiene su propia lectura de vida, se lo llevaré al doctor"

"Aaah…"

El *robot* le arrebató la Flintlock a Kurumi, ella se quejó por puro reflejó al sentir contacto con su mano quebrada, su voz estaba por romperse. Él miró de cerca la pistola y luego a Zafkiel, esté último daba la impresión de estar apunto de explotar.

"_Ya no puedo más… mis ojos se cierran solos… no puedo creer que acabe de esta manera..."_

Él miró de nuevo a Kurumi y con frío en sus ojos le dijo a ella-

"Estás apuntó de fallecer, pero no te daré el gusto de morir por tu cuenta…"

El ciborg apuntó con la pistola a la cabeza de Kurumi y le dijo a ella

"Es justo que pagues con la misma moneda"

Kurumi al escuchar eso y ver lo que él iba a hacer, ella se llenó… ¿De esperanza?, Uno pensaría que estaría con mucho miedo, pero para ella fue un débil rayo de esperanza. El ojo izquierdo de ella emitió un brillo débil, al estar ella boca bajo él no lo notó

"Ji… Ji…"

El ciborg se enojo, ya que pensó que ella se burlaba de todos los que mató

"Muere de una vez monstruo"

*Bang…*

Zafkiel y el cuerpo de Kurumi brillaron con mucha intensidad, Zafkiel brillaba en tonos dorados y Kurumi en tonos rojizos. Él tuvo que taparse los ojos por tanta iluminación.

"_¡Mis ojos fueron preparados para resistir los rayos del sol, ¿entonces porqué ella?!...__"_

Él no tenía explicación para este brillo, ¿Acaso era más intensos que los rayos solares?. Pronto la luz encandílate desapareció… tres cosas eran diferentes, primero que nada el reloj gigante ya no se distorsionaba ni parpadeaba, la segunda es que Kurumi está sin heridas e incluso recuperó las partes pérdidas de su cuerpo, y tercero, el vestido de Kurumi cambio.

Su pelo formó dos coletas desiguales, lleva aún vestido con patrones de color carmesí y negro combinado con unas botas largas con una cinta en forma de mariposa… básicamente es el vestido astral de Kurumi.

El *robot* entró en shock, cualquiera lo estaría, ¿Qué ser vivo puede sanarse y recuperar partes de sus cuerpos en solo un segundo?. El ciborg la escaneo y llegó a una conclusión-

"…_¡Tengo que eliminarla!...__"_

Él va a lanzar un golpe con el brazo izquierdo, ella se hunde en su sombra y desaparece al igual que Zafkiel.

*¡Pum…!*

El asfalto fue el que recibió el golpe, por cierto, él sólo miró la calle con puro shock, ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces él quedó en shock

"¡¿Cómo, que clase de monstruo eres?!"

El ciborg escaneo el lugar y percibió una señal de vida atrás suyo, era Kurumi con Zafkiel, ella estaba a 14 metros de él.

"Uff-Sniff, Debo admitirlo… sentí un poco de miedo…"

Ella estaba tratando de estabilizar su respiración y sus puños estaban cerrados-

"_Ya entiendo, ella puede transportarse a cierta distancia con una habilidad, eso explica como logró escapar de mi Incinerar__"_

Él llegó a una conclusión, la cual es cierta, Kurumi logro controlar su respiración, le sonrió dulcemente y le dijo a él-

"Jiji~, eso fue mi experiencia más cercana a la muerte…"

La sonrisa dulce de ella se transformó en una sonrisa sádica, su ojo rojo brillo con hambre de muerte y su ojo de reloj emitió un brillo peligroso.

Se puso recta separando sus piernas, sus brazos miraban el suelo y los posicionó separados de su cuerpo, ella invoco sus dos armas, el rifle en su mano derecha y la pistola en su otra mano

"_Ese reloj gigante, sus armas y ella, tienen todos una lectura de vida diferente… puedo sentir su hostilidad, va a atacarme__"_

"no me gustó… ¡PARA NADA!"

Inicio el combate, Kurumi-

*¡Bang…!*

Los disparos de ella sonaron más potentes…

Disparó a el ciborg con su Flintlock, él estaba preparado y solo movió su cabeza para esquivar la bala.

Él se acercó unos metros a ella, le disparó una bola de fuego a los pies de ella. Kurumi saltó y voló para evitar el humo y los escombros

*Boom…*

"Ara~, ¿me tomas de estúpida?, ¡No funcionara dos veces¡"

*¡Bang…!*

Volvió a dispararle a él, el *robot* saltó y se propulsa para llegar a Kurumi-

"_Solo me acercaré para tener ventaja__"_

Fue la conclusión que tenía él, Kurumi se alejó de él y pronto volvió a la ofensiva

*¡Bang..! KA-…"

"_¡¿Imposible, que pasó!?__"_

La bala que recibió el ciborg en el brazo derecho, por alguna razón ilógica para él, le hizo el daño suficiente para que el metal que lo cubría se agriete y casi se rompa. Él solo se calmó y razonó

"_No lo entiendo, solo me acercaré sutilmente__"_

El *robot* comenzó a cargar un *incinerar*-

*¡Bang…! ¡Bang-Bang…! ¡Bang!-Crash…*

Él se propulsa y esquiva la primera bala, luego apagó los propulsores para caer al suelo y esquiva ambas balas, y por último mientras corre en la calle saltó y la bala choca contra una ventana

"Tsk~"

Kurumi se queja por sus fallos y el ciborg va a-

"¡Incinerar!"

El *incinerar* de él fue más potente y más rápido que los anteriores. Kurumi se desplaza a un costado y el ataque pasa a solo centímetros de ella

"Ugh~, ¿ahora donde estas?"

Kurumi cuando miró la calle no encontró a su contrincante. Él estaba escondido detrás de la parte trasera de un auto, observándola, esperando cualquier momento para atacar.

Kurumi cerró sus ojos para sentir la presencia de él…

*Boom…*

Ella abrió los ojos y vio un auto que explotó-

"_¡Estúpida es una distracción!"_

Kurumi da vuelta su cuerpo para mirar detrás suyo, ella ve un puño metálico-

*Pum-Ckr-Crack…*

Él golpeó con el puño derecho la mejilla izquierda de ella, dientes y sangre volaron, ella doblo el cuello hacia la derecha y su mano izquierda se estaba levantando hacia la cabeza de el *robot*…

Él prepara su mano y brazo izquierdo para golpearla entre la nariz y ojos…

*Pum-Crack-¡Bang!-KA-…*

Cuando él la golpeó recibió una bala en el ojo izquierdo, ella le disparó con su Flintlock y le reventó el ojo a el ciborg .

Kurumi salió disparada dando vueltas de pies a cabeza y Zafkiel desapareció-

"_¡Mi oportunidad!__"_

Él aprovecha y se acerca a Kurumi, su brazo derecho esta empezando a brillar y apuntó con su palma derecha a Kurumi-

"Inci-"

Kurumi dejó de dar vueltas y le apuntó con su Flintlock a el ciborg-

"-ner-"

*¡Bang!-Boom…*

Kurumi le disparo a él en la palma de su mano derecha causando una explosión interna en el *robot*, en dónde estaba el ciborg ahora hay una nube de polvo…

"Jiji~ soy una buena actriz, ¿no?, ¡Debería empezar a hacer p- Auch~!"

Kurumi estaba con la nariz dislocada, le faltaban algunos dientes (otra vez) y su boca estaba ensangrentada, su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado. Ella se quejó de dolor porque habló y su mandíbula está dolorida.

"Ara~…"

Kurumi se dio cuenta tarde, la nube de humo también estaba tapándole a ella…

Ella estaba debatiendo entre salir de la nube o no salir, su *enemigo* podría estar esperándola a que salga, ella intentó sentir su presencia… luego se dio cuenta que al no estar realmente vivó no podía sentir su fuerza vital.

"…_espero que funcione…"_

Kurumi respiro y exhaló, cerró los ojos… y se quedó quieta

"_Ahora que hace, ¿Por qué ella no se mueve?__"_

Fuera de la nube de humo, está el ciborg escaneando y mirando a Kurumi, que por alguna razón no se movía

Él está con el brazo derecho con varias grietas y agujeros, dejando ver algunos circuitos internos, el daño hubiese sido mayor si su cuerpo no estuviera acostumbrado a las explosiones.

"_Ya entiendo, ella tiene una habilidad para predecir ataques…__"_

_(-Kurumi decidida levantó vuelo para esquivar el proyectil. Ahora ella estaba a 30 metros del suelo y-_

"También puedes volar, interesante_"_

_Kurumi miró debajo suyo para ver a el ciborg, él la agarró con una mano en cada pierna-_

"_¿C-como?"-)_

"…_Aunque creo que debe concentrarse primero o cada cierta cantidad de tiempo__" _

El brazo izquierdo del ciborg empezó a brillar, está vez fue muy intenso la luz que otorgaba-

"_¡Te eliminaré de un ataque!__"_

"_¡FRIO!"_

Kurumi abre los ojos con pura sorpresa y sin dudar sale del humo hacia el cielo

"¡Incinerar!"

Cuando lo hace ella solo puede ver un rayo de fuego muy intenso, era el *incinerar* de él, pero más grande y potente

Kurumi en un acto rápido, pone su rifle y su Flintlock en una posición de *X*, luego expulsa un aura de mana, Zafkiel volvió a aparecer detrás suyo y pone mucho mana a sus armas

*PLAZ…*

"Ggggrrr, Agh~"

Kurumi ponía todo sus esfuerzos para desviar o destruir el ataque, parecía que incluso Zafkiel la estaba ayudando, protegiéndose con su mana y conteniendo la explosión con el mismo

"¡No te dejaré!"

Él puso más fuerza en su *Incinerar* y el rayo aumento en tamaño. Kurumi estaba temblando y el calor ya la estaba afectando

Su aura de mana espiritual ya está desapareciendo, ella sabía que no podía aguantar más…

"**Aleph**"

Otra masa negra y rojiza se metió en la Flintlock de Kurumi, se apuntó hacia ella y se disparó

*¡Bang...! Bishu…*

Kurumi desapareció y el ataque de el ciborg siguió de largo hacia el espacio

"Que-"

Él vio un borrón y cuando giró la cabeza a su lado estaba Kurumi, con ambas armas apuntando a el brazo derecho de él

*Bang-Bang-¡KA-!...*

El brazo diestro del ciborg quedó colgando, apenas él tenía algunos circuitos y metal para mantener el brazo derecho en su cuerpo-

"¡Maldita!"

Él para el *incinerar* y le da un rodillazo con su pierna derecha en el estómago de ella-

*Pum-Cof…*

Ella inclina la cabeza soltando su rifle y Flintlock, él le tira una bola de fuego con su brazo derecho en la cara de Kurumi-

*Boom…*

"Ahhh"

Ella se impulsa un poco hacia atrás, pero él la agarra de los pelos y la acerca para darle un cabezazo-

*Pum…*

"Agh"

Kurumi sí sintió eso, con algo de mareo intenta salir volando hacia arriba, sin embargo, él le da con la rodilla izquierda en la pera

*Pum-Ckr-Crack…*

Se les salieron los pocos dientes restantes que tenía Kurumi, ella dirige su cabeza al cielo, él noto que en la mano derecha de ella estaba de nuevo su rifle.

"Hijo de…"

Kurumi tenía una mirada de furia y odio hacia el *robot*, ella agarra el rifle del lado contrario de la culata con ambas manos e intenta golpear a el ciborg con la culata

Él utiliza su brazo izquierdo para interceptar el ataque, agarra con éxito la culata de ella, Kurumi supuso esto y usando su rifle como apoyó, dio una vuelta arriba de el *robot* para pisarle el brazo derecho con fuerza

*Pum-KA-,TZZ…*

"Jiji~"

El brazo derecho de él ciborg se salió de su cuerpo, los circuitos empezaron a largar chispas de electricidad

Ella soltó su arma, se empujó hacia atrás, dio una vuelta en el aire y materializó su Flintlock

Él dio vuelta el arma dejando la culata en dirección a Kurumi, luego empujó el arma con una bola de fuego-

*Boom-Bishu-Pum…*

La culata del rifle de Kurumi impactó en el estómago de ella-

*Cof…*

Kurumi cerró los ojos y escupió sangre y saliva, cuando abrió los ojos, lo vio a él preparándose para darle una patada a ella

"MMHP"

Él lanzó una patada con ambos pies, ella suelta su pistola y pone mucho mana en las palmas de sus, con mucho esfuerzo logra parar el ataque de el ciborg

Ella tira para abajo las piernas de él y le da una patada alta con la pierna derecha a el *robot*-

*Pum-KA-…*

"¡Tsk!"

Kurumi se hizo mal la pierna por el golpe en la cabeza que le dio a el ciborg-

"_¡Puse toda mi fuerza física en esa patada y algo de mana también!, ¿con qué material está hecho este robot?"_

Él aprovecha el estado pensativo de ella y le agarró la pierna derecha con su brazo izquierdo, da una vuelta 540° y la arroja acostada en dirección al suelo

*Bishu-Ka~…*

Kurumi intenta frenar volando hacía arriba, cuando lo logra-

*Pum-Ckr…*

Un golpe en el pecho es lo que recibió ella, además, eso me sono a algunas costillas fisuradas.

"¡AAAAAAAH!"

Kurumi olvidó su dolor de mandíbula y grito de dolor, pero se recuperó a dos metros de el suelo, invocó su sombra y se metió dentro.

Él sorprendido pero ya sabiendo que haría ese movimiento, escaneó el lugar rápidamente… luego de 1 minuto, supo dónde ella estaba

*Bishu…*

"¡No te escaparas!"

Cuando detectó una señal de vida, se impulsó hacia allí sin dudarlo.

…

…

…

Alejándonos de la pelea a unos 600m o 700m aproximados aparece una sombra en el medio del día, Kurumi aparece en el medio de la calle de Ciudad-Z

Cuando sale de su sombra, lo primero que hace es agarrar su pecho.

"Creo… que me quebró alguna costilla, me dolió mucho… ¿Como hago entrar en razón a ese sujeto?, piensa que soy un monstruo… me duele la mandíbula"

*Sniff-Uff…*

Con una inhalación y una exhalación, Kurumi trató de calmarse.

"Zafkiel~"

A pedido de ella, Zafkiel apareció, pero la mitad superior de Zafkiel estaba desaparecida.

"Q-que, cuando paso…"

_(-"__**Aleph**__" _

_Otra masa negra y rojiza se metió en la Flintlock de Kurumi, se apuntó hacia ella y se disparó_

_*Bang... Bishu…*_

_Kurumi desapareció y el ataque de el ciborg siguió de largo hacia el espacio-)_

"Ugh~, claro… aquel ataque… Agh~, logró darte"

Kurumi hacia pausas ya que la adrenalina se le pasaba dando paso al dolor, acto seguido Zafkiel desapareció

"Solo recupérate… evitaré usar mana…"

Kurumi estaba apuntó de invocar su sombra para irse de Ciudad-Z, decidió que no valía la pena pelear con aquel héroe, por lo que-

*Ka~… Pum-Ckr…*

"¡AAAAAAAH!"

Una barra de metal le pego a Kurumi en la espalda, por suerte no venía de punta y para la mala suerte le ocasionó fisuras en la columna vertebral

El dolor repentino hizo que Kurumi sacará una lágrima, ella limpio la lágrima para no mostrar debilidad.

Ella estaba enojada nuevamente, por lo que la adrenalina volvió a subir y el dolor fue apagado momentáneamente

Se dio la vuelta y vio de nuevo al *robot* viniendo hacia ella con la palma izquierda abierta-

"Incinerar"

Kurumi saltó hacia la derecha y el ataque de él siguió de largo-

*Boom…*

Asta que tocó un edificio. Kurumi voló pero con su espalda tocó la pared de un edificio.

Miro al edificio, luego al frente y vio otra vez un puño metálico-

*Pum-Pow…*

Kurumi se agachó, con mucho dolor y esfuerzo, para esquivar el ataque de el ciborg, se alejó de él e invocó su Flintlock

De repente ambos fueron bañados en agua, él rompió una cañería… ¿Espera hay gente viviendo en éstos lados?

"¡Ugh!"

Ella con dolor se levanta y se separa un poco, luego intenta dispararle en la cabeza a el *robot*, él tomó cartas en el asunto-

*¡Bang!...*

El ciborg agarró la pistola de Kurumi para desviar la bala, la cual impacta en el edificio, Ella desaparece el arma y la materializa en la otra mano.

Esta es la primera vez que Kurumi y el ciborg entran en combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin ningún ataque sorpresa en el medio.

*Bishu…*

Él iba a golpear el pecho de Kurumi, ella esquiva el golpe moviendo su cuerpo a la izquierda

"¡Ahhh!"

El dolor de las fisuras ya le está pasando factura, Ella lo intenta golpear con la culata de su Flintlock, él la esquiva acostando su cuerpo-

*Bishu…*

El ciborg activa sus propulsores para darle una patada en la pera, ella agarra la culata con una mano y con la otra la boca de la pistola

*Pum-KA-…*

La fuerza del golpe la manda arriba y comienza su vuelo. Él no quiere darle tiempo a pensar-

"Incinerar"

Este *incinerar* era más débil y más pequeño que los otros, pero seguía siendo dañino.

"Dios… _perdón Zafkiel"_

*Plas…*

"_Solo usaré un poco…"_

Kurumi pone mana a su arma y libera un aura de mana para controlar el ataque, está vez fue con éxito y lo mandó a su lado izquierdo.

*Boom…*

"¡Aaaaghh!"

Chocó contra el edificio, fue pequeña la explosión pero levantó escombros, vidrio y polvo, los primeros dos dañaron a Kurumi.

Ella ignoró el dolor y apuntó a el ciborg-

*¡Bang!-KA-…*

La bala impacto en la rodilla izquierda de el *robot*, le saco la protección metálica, pero no deshabilitó su pierna

"_Le debería a ver roto la columna y las costillas, aún así ella puede luchar__, __su resistencia es impresionante__"_

Él sin pensarlo se impulsó y intentó golpearla a ella, ella creyéndose que le había roto la pierna no esperó ese aumento de velocidad.

*Bishu… Ka~*

Ella movió su cintura y esquivo el ataque al límite, él siguió de largo y realizó una vuelta 360° y quiso golpearle la cabeza a ella, Kurumi se cubre con su pistola

*Pum-KA-KA-…*

Metal contra metal, Kurumi fue empujada sólo un metro de distancia, el ciborg intentó golpearla con una patada en el fémur

*Pum-Pow…*

"Agh"

Ella levantó su rodilla y puso maná en su vestido astral para disminuir el daño, Kurumi sabía que los golpes de él son potentes.

El *robot* no para su ofensiva y le tiró un golpe a ella en el pecho

*Pum-KA-KA-Ckr…*

"¡Agh, Ahhh!"

Kurumi se protegió lo mejor que pudo, pero la fisura de sus costillas empeoró

Él con velocidad intentó golpear el estómago de Kurumi con su pierna izquierda

*Bishu… Pum-KA-KA-…*

Ella desvía el ataque y lanza una patada contra la mandíbula de el ciborg-

*Pum-KA-…*

"¡Agh!"

Kurumi volvió a tirar una patada alta, pero esta vez iba acompañado por una cantidad de maná grande.

Ella se hizo daño, pero al *robot* se le rompió la mandíbula de un lado, dejando su mandíbula sosteniéndose de su lado derecho

"_¡Primero sus balas son más potentes, ¿ahora tiene mucha más fuerza física?, Acaso entre más daño recibe más daño ella hace!__"_

Él dejó sus pensamientos para otro momento, primero tiene que matar a este peligroso *monstruo*.

El ciborg apunta con su palma a el cuerpo de ella, está vez, no hay forma de esquivarlo

*Boom…*

"¡Aaaaaah!"

Kurumi gritó de dolor y suelta su arma, por suerte no tenía tanta potencia, sólo fue despedida unos metros con alguna quemadura. Cuando ella ve al frente nota a el ciborg con el puño listo

Ella se cubre la cara con sus manos en forma de *X* y pone maná en sus brazos para resistir el golpe-

*Pum-Crack…*

"¡AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"

Él en el último momento le dio a ella una patada con su pierna izquierda, le quebró la pierna izquierda y la acostó en el aire.

Kurumi no había puesto maná en ningún lado de su cuerpo que no sea sus manos, por lo que el dolor que sintió fue puro sin nada que la cubriera

Ella gritó de dolor y su cerebro por un momento se apagó dejándola en la inconsciencia…

*Pum…*

"¡AAAH!"

El dolor de un golpe en el estómago la despertó, caía al asfalto, frenó a tiempo y aterrizó arriba de un vehículo, él ya se había propulsado para intentar matarla, Kurumi con determinación a no morir, ignoró todo el dolor que tenía y materializó su rifle, apuntó a él con velocidad

*¡Bang!-KA-…*

"_¡¿Sigues luchando?!__"_

Kurumi le disparó en el pecho a el ciborg, él no se esperaba ese ataque, pensó que el *monstruo* ya se había rendido o desmayado

El ciborg en el aire disparó una bola de fuego, Kurumi con esfuerzo saltó y esquivó el ataque-

*Boom…*

"¿Otra vez?, no"

Kurumi quedó dentro de una nube de humo, ella se estaba preparando para calmarse y saber dónde vendría el ataque de el *robot*-

*Bishu… Crack-Ckr*

"¡Aaaaaah!"

Él aceleró rápido y abrazo a Kurumi, con su brazo izquierdo mantenía un brazo de Kurumi y con la mano izquierda mantenía el otro brazo de ella

Al abrazarla fuerte le quebró una o dos costillas a ella y le fisuró a ella con más gravedad la espalda

Sin darle tiempo a pensar el ciborg tomó vuelo y luego volvió hacia el suelo-

"_¡eres mío!"_

Kurumi cuando estaba a medio metro de chocar en el asfalto invocó su sombra-

*Bishu-Plas-Crack-Ckr…*

"¡Aaaaghh!"

Kurumi grito de dolor, otra costilla fue quebrada y su espalda estaba apunto de romperse.

Él predijo el movimiento que haría su rival, por lo que se dirigió a la pared del edificio del frente, tomando por sorpresa a Kurumi

Atravesó la pared, luego tres paredes interiores, otro edificio con dos paredes y al final atravesó la ventana que daba a la otra calle.

Kurumi sólo pudo poner maná a su vestido astral para no recibir tanto daño. El ciborg cuando salió a la luz, dejó de abrazar a Kurumi pero no le soltó la otra mano, él tiró una pata con su pierna derecha-

*Pum-Ckr-Crack-Splash…*

"¡AAAAAAAH, AAAAGHH!"

Dándole en el fémur dejando algunas fisuras, cuando la golpeó tironeó la mano derecha de ella, desmembrando el antebrazo de Kurumi.

La patada de el ciborg mandó a Kurumi a un metro de distancia, él se acerca a ella, Kurumi invoca a su Flintlock-

*Pum…*

"¡Uuughh!"

El *robot* le da con su pierna izquierda la pierna quebrada de ella. Kurumi no perdió su puntería, tratando de ignorar el dolor, le dispara a él en su rodilla-

*¡Bang!-KA-,TZZ…*

"¡Maldita sea!"

La pierna izquierda de el ciborg dejó de moverse, Kurumi atino un tiro a su cableado principal.

Él golpea la cara de Kurumi con su única mano-

*Pum…*

"¡MMHM!"

Kurumi cae al asfalto, arrastrándose durante dos segundos, luego ella levanta la parte superior de su cuerpo y ve otra vez el puño de el *robot*-

*Pum-KA-KA-…*

Kurumi evitó el mayor daño posible al usar su Flintlock como escudo…

Por un momento… todo es tranquilidad… ambos se están mirando mutuamente a solo 6 metros de distancia… ¿Qué harán?, ¿Quién terminará esto?.

Kurumi estaba en el asfalto con la parte superior levantada apoyándose con su única mano-

*Sob-Uff-Sniff-… Uff-Sob-Uff-Sniff…*

Ella estaba agotada, usó mucho maná y estuvo peleando durante varios minutos, su cuerpo… pues-

Ella se quedó sin dientes, su nariz está dislocada, su ojo izquierdo está hinchado, sangre y raspones en casi todo su cuerpo, también tiene algunas quemaduras, su antebrazo derecho fue mutilado, su ropa fue rasgada pero no tanto como antes, varias partes de su cuerpo están quebrados y fisurados…

"_¡Me duele todo el cuerpo!, ¿Zafkiel habrá sanado?... Necesito usar a Dalet, aunque ambos estemos heridos… yo ya no puedo más… apenas puedo moverme, mis piernas ya no responden…"_

Kurumi estaba pensando en las posibilidades para salir de esta situación-

"_Me queda solo invocar a Zafkiel y rezar para que haya sanado… o pedir clemencia asta que pueda usar a Zafkiel… ¿pero?"_

Ella observo al *héroe* que tenía delante y sólo vio en sus ojos un odio puro contra ella-

"_¡¿Como hago para que esté robot me escuche?!"_

Kurumi estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pero observando cualquier movimiento hostil de parte del *robot*, hablando de él…

Le falta el brazo derecho, su rodilla derecha desde abajo ya no está en funcionamiento, su mandíbula está sostenida sólo del lado derecho, perdió el ojo izquierdo, marcas de balas en su cuerpo, le faltan partes de metal y alguna parte de sus cableados fueron dañados…

Pero Kurumi nuevamente está en peor estado, ya que ella al contrario de él, es un ser vivó en carne y hueso… ella pasó la peor parte de la batalla

"_Este *monstruo* es interesante, es muy inteligente e incluso quiso abandonar la pelea para recuperarse…__"_

Esos eran los pensamientos de el adolescente *robot*-

"_Si hubiese sabido sus habilidades antes, está pelea hubiese acabado hace tiempo… pero valió la pena, puedo detectar nerviosismo y un poco de temor en su sistema nervioso, claramente sabe que ella no puede luchar más… aunque-__"_

_(-__"__**Da-a-le-t**__"_

_El ciborg apuntó con la pistola a la cabeza de Kurumi y le dijo a ella_

"Muere de una vez monstruo_"_

_*Bang…*_

_Zafkiel y el cuerpo de Kurumi brillaron con mucha intensidad-)_

Él recordó esa extraña habilidad de su oponente-

"_*Dalet*, su pistola se llena de algún tipo de masa y cuando le disparé a ella pensando que era algún tipo de ataque, ella sanó en solo dos segundos…__"_

El ciborg ve a Kurumi que estaba tratando de estabilizar su respiración-

"_Debe necesitar un tiempo para usarla… sí eso debe ser… ¡ella sólo quiere ganar tiempo!__"_

"¡DESAPARECE DE UNA VEZ!"

El *robot* comenzó a cargar un *incinerar* en su único brazo, pero cuando lo estaba cargando lo interrumpieron

"Me rindo… no más… no quiero pelear más"

Kurumi con la voz muy débil le dijo a su contrincante, él respondió con un-

"Entonces no te muevas, no te dolerá mucho"

El ciborg seguía cargando su ataque, Kurumi no sabía que hacer, por lo que sólo dijo lo que se le venía a la cabeza

"...Porque haces esto…"

Kurumi estaba con una mirada un poco perdida por la falta de sangre-

"No te hagas la estúpida, se que sólo quieres ganar tiempo para volver a sanarte, solo muere"

Kurumi se estaba enojando… pero luego pensó que no ganaría nada si se enojaba, por lo que le dijo al ciborg-

"Al menos… podrías cumplir mi único deseó…"

Él lo miro con ojos fríos y le dijo a ella-

"Los cadáveres no tienen deseos"

Kurumi no apartó la mirada de ese ojo amarillo frío, y le respondió-

"Por favor…"

Rara vez Kurumi llega a ese extremo, pero necesita, como él dijo, ganar tiempo para que Zafkiel se recupere

Si él dijera que no tenía curiosidad, mentiría, por lo que le preguntó… bueno más bien ordenó a ella-

"Escúpelo"

"Podrías eliminar… toda la injusticia… que existe en el mundo…"

El ciborg no lo mostró, pero estaba un poco asombrado por las elecciones de palabras del *monstruo*, pero luego lo dejó ir cuando pensó que era una forma de pedir misericordia

Él iba a decirle que no le perdonará la vida, pero ella continuó-

"Y también… mates a la que me quito… mi humanidad…"

Está vez él si mostró su cara de asombro y no pudo evitar preguntar…

"A que te refieres, ¿que quieres decir con la que te robó tu humanidad?"

El rayo de incineración ya estaba listo… pero él al escuchar esa frase quiso saber la historia del *monstruo*.

"_Es mi oportunidad, solo cambiaré la historia un poco y lograré salir de esta"_

Kurumi no lo pensó más y le dijo a él-

"Para resumirlo, yo era una chica normal… que le desagradaba la… injusticia que había en el mundo… asta que me encontré con ella… me dio este poder para… *cambiar al mundo*… maté ciento de *monstruos*… pero ella me había engañado estuve siendo manipulada… esos monstruos eran humanos… mate a mi mejor amiga sin saberlo… jure vengarme contra ella y traer… la verdadera justicia al mundo…"

Él escuchaba atentamente y observaba cualquier signo de mentira… pero no detectó nada de mentiras, ella decía la verdad.

"_Me recuerda un poco a mí… _Pero dime, ¿porque mataste humanos?_"_

Kurumi se tomó un segundo para responder-

"Necesito absorber el tiempo… de los seres vivos… para usar mis habilidades… antes no habían tantos monstruos como ahora…"

Ella uso la información que le dio Fubuki para completar sus huecos argumentales…

Él no volvió a sentir ningún signo de mentira en sus lectores sensoriales, por lo que llegó a dar su opinión-

"Debo admitirlo, empatizo contigo en algunos aspectos…"

Como si fuera una bendición para Kurumi el brazo de él dejó de emanar luz, solo significa que disipó el ataque… ¡Ella logró convencerlo!

"Pero yo-"

"**Lion Slash**"

*Bishu-Ka~-KA-TZZ-Boom…*

¿Qué es eso?, Parece como si una ráfaga de viento hubiese cortado todo a su paso. El ciborg fue rebanado a la mitad y cayó al suelo, sólo le queda su parte superior en funcionamiento, además, el ataque siguió y destruyó un edificio de un golpe…

El atacante fue… ¿Que es eso? Un gato gigante… no, su melena es rara… a ya lo sé, es un Tigre, Uhmm... No espera creo que-

"**¡Jajaja, es la regla de el más fuerte, vives o mueres, yo Beast King soy el segundo en la cadena alimenticia!"**

Gritó *Lion Slash* por lo que es un león… este león no es normal en lo más mínimo

Llevaba una camisa negra, pieles de animales en los hombros y una tela de piel de leopardo alrededor de su cintura, asegurada por pesadas cadenas y un cinturón con una hebilla de cabeza de león.

Además, su cuerpo estaba muy bien cuidado, tiene músculos asta en los músculos.

Kurumi y el ciborg dijeron al mismo tiempo-

"Un monstruo"

"Un… Monstruo…"

A solo unos 26 metros de distancia se encuentran cinco monstruos, está Beast King, algo parecido a un gorila pero robótico, una… ¿Rana?, También tienen una mantis con cerebro humano y por último una babosa. Un equipo bastante llamativo a mi parecer, ¿Quién sacó estás cosas del zoológico?

"**Beast King, ambos objetivos están con heridas de gravedad, la victoria es sencilla****"**

"_eso es… ¡¿Un ciborg?!__"_

Esa fue la voz monótona de ese robot con aspecto a gorila. El siguiente en hablar fue Beast King-

"**¡Si asta un idiota se daría cuenta de eso Armored Gorilla-!" **

El rey león miró con una mirada furiosa a la babosa que estaba atrás suyo-

"**¡Te dije Slugerous que era una perdida de tiempo venir aquí!"**

La rana y la mantis se separaron un paso de la babosa, que por cierto, él estaba sudado como loco… ¿o loca?...

"**E-e-es q-que la energía q-que s-sentí era p-p-poderosa… lo juro, p-parecía salido de otro m-mundo"**

Beast King se puso a discutir con los demás… mientras pasaba esto, Kurumi y el ciborg se miraron el uno a otro-

"Kurumi…"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi nombre… Kurumi…"

Tenemos a un *robot* fuera de servicio que fue cortado a la mitad y una loca que apenas puede respirar, esté será un buen combate.

Él la miró un segundo pero luego se resignó y le dijo-

"Genos, mi nombre es Genos"

Ella asiente y mira a los monstruos que tiene delante-

"Bien Genos,… tenemos que vencer a… esos monstruos… usaré a Zafkiel para curarnos… Se que no te gustara…. Pero formemos un equipo..."

Kurumi no vio de otra manera para poder salir de este desastre, si de un golpe al aire ese monstruo partió en dos a un edificio… no quiere saber que tan fuerte golpea al contacto

Genos la miró por unos momentos y luego suspiro-

"Esta bien, hagamos tregua, por ahora"

Kurumi asiente y invoca a Zafkiel, para suerte de ella, volvió a estar en una sola pieza.

"**¡Altos niveles de energía!****"**

Armored Gorilla miró en dirección a los enemigos para ver un reloj gigante flotando, Beast King, que ya lo había visto antes de que su compañero lo diga, solo soltó a la rana y Slugerous para avanzar un poco. Una sonrisa se posó en el… ¿Hocico?, Del rey

"**¡Escuchen idiotas, ustedes vayan por el sujeto, yo me enfrentaré a estos dos, luego los alcanzo!"**

Ninguno cuestionó a su líder y se dieron media vuelta para irse a buscar el *sujeto*. Beast King se acercaba lento pero transmitía seguridad y fuerza-

"**¡Lo mismo para ti Ground Dragón!"**

Se sintió como si el suelo estuviera temblado pero sólo por unos segundos, pronto sólo quedaba Beast King contra Genos y Kurumi, el primero se acercaba y decía

"**¡Los voy a hacer sufrir en lo que les queda de vida!"**

El león se acercaba lentamente y con cada paso dejaba una pequeña grieta, para dar temor y desesperanza a sus presas-

"**Dalet**"

Haciendo caso a Kurumi Zafkiel le dio la habilidad que necesitaba…

*¡Bang!...*

Ella se curó primero, se levantó y miró al ciborg-

"**Dalet**"

Genos se quedó quieto, sabiendo que pasaría a continuación… tampoco que pudiera hacer mucho-

*¡Bang!...*

Pronto Genos sintió una oleada de poder, que se desvaneció pero lo dejo en una pieza.

"_Use mucho *tiempo*, pasaron muchos minutos desde que nos dañamos"_

"_Increíble… es en solo un segundo y estás cómo nuevo__"_

Genos miró a la chica que tenía adelanté suyo-

"_Sus habilidades de sanación pueden cambiar una batalla en segundos y también salvar muchas vidas__"_

Genos no lo admitiría, pero estaba muy agradecido con ella, pronto ambos estaban mirando a el monstruo que tenían delante…

"**¡Jajaja, ese cuatro ojos se arrodillara y me diría que te capturé…!"**

Las garras del león se dieron a conocer, señaló a Kurumi, sólo a ella-

"**¡Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con él!"**

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Espero que les haya encantado el capítulo, puso esfuerzo y dedicación para que no se extienda las explicaciones de los ataques y los daños a los personas.**

**¿Ustedes creen que exagere en el dañó que recibieron?, Para mí por como es Kurumi y Genos, está bien.**

**Acá finaliza el Capítulo 4 y en una semana empieza el Capítulo 5, que no tendrá tanta acción como este capítulo, pero no será aburrido.**

**Cuando Kurumi era sin su vestido astral sus balas sonaran sin signos de *exclamación* y cuando tenga el vestido astral sonora con signos de *exclamación*.**

**Ejemplo:**

**Sin vestido astral: *Bang…***

**Con vestido astral: *¡Bang…!***

**Ahora pasemos a los comentarios:**

**Guest01: Genos hubiera detectado que era un espíritu y la hubiese matado en segundos, ya que sabría las habilidades de Kurumi, ella no tendría oportunidad Jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, un saludo.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el final de capítulo. Dejen un comentario para saber que les pareció, sin más que decir, ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	14. Estadística

**Datos de Kurumi actuales…**

**DATOS PERSONALES.**

**Nombre: **Tokisaki Kurumi.

**Apodo:** *Nightmare* (Por D.E.M y Fraxinus) – Kurumin (Por Nía) – Kudin (Por ella misma).

**Nivel aproximado de héroe: **Rango B superior (Sin vestido astral y sin Zafkiel) – Rango A inferior (Con vestido astral sin Zafkiel) – Rango A intermedio (Con vestido astral y Zafkiel).

**Nivel de desastre aproximado: ***Tigre* intermedio (Sin vestido astral y sin Zafkiel) - *Tigre* superior (Con vestido astral sin Zafkiel) - *Demonio* inferior (Con vestido astral y con Zafkiel).

**Objetivo principal: **Volver a su mundo.

**Objetivo secundario: **Matar a Mío – Matar a los monstruos – Detener a los delincuentes – Generar justicia.

**Otros objetivos: **Ayudar a que los policías vuelvan a ser confiables – Salvar/Ayudar a personas que lo necesiten.

**HABILIDADES PASIVAS.**

**Aura cambiante: **Está pasiva tiene dos modos.

Cuando Kurumi no está en combate genera inseguridad y miedo a los seres vivos. Tiene mejor efecto si Kurumi está de frente, el efecto es menos efectivos si Kurumi esconde su rostro (Tiene menos efecto en seres vivos que ya la conozcan y también con personas muy seguras y confiadas).

Cuando Kurumi está en combate genera *furia* hacia ella misma, haciendo que todos los seres vivos consientes quieran atacarla a ella. Tiene mejor efecto si el enemigo la observa de frente, el efecto es menos efectivo si el enemigo tiene un IQ superior y mucha experiencia o madurez. (El efecto aumenta si Kurumi está enojada)

**Detector espiritual: **Kurumi puede predecir un ataque si su mente está tranquila. Cuando se activa Kurumi sentirá *Frío* por su cuerpo, el *frío* es de mayor magnitud dependiendo de que tan peligroso sea el ataque.

**Resistencia al colapso: **Kurumi *resiste* el daño físico. No es resistencia, ella solo duerme el dolor, por lo que los golpes lo siente menos pero sufre mucho daño (No tiene efecto en los huesos rotos y los huesos fisurados).

**HABILIDADES ACTIVAS.**

**Flintlock y Mosquete (Lo llamo rifle): **Kurumi puede invocar a voluntad una pistola y un Mosquete, estás armas funcionan con el mana que tenga el cuerpo, se carga con el tiempo de descanso (Es como un celular, se va desgastando la batería y hay que volver a cargarla)

**Zafkiel: **Zafkiel es el ángel de Kurumi, este ángel tiene un conjunto de 12 habilidades. Las habilidades sólo pueden ser utilizadas si Kurumi tiene el *tiempo* suficiente o poniendo su propio *tiempo*.

**Vestido astral: **Kurumi invoca un vestido que aumenta todo sus atributos físicos, también aumenta el daño de sus dos armas principales, además, funciona como armadura.

**Sombra: **Kurumi cuando se adentra en su *sombra* puede transportarse de un lugar a otro en segundos, siempre y cuando haya estado en ese lugar antes. La *sombra* también absorbe el tiempo de el objetivo que se haya adentrado.

**Terremoto espacial: **Kurumi invoca desde los cielos un bola negra que es de otra dimensión, entre más *mana* ponga Kurumi, mayor será la explosión.

**Ciudad devoradora del tiempo:** Al concentrarse genera una masa rojiza y oscura alrededor de ella, abarca varios metros y sirve para robar el *tiempo*, disminuir las velocidades de los objetivos y, además, dejar el cuerpo de los objetivos más pesados. Solo funciona si están dentro de la C.D.T (Ciudad Devoradora del Tiempo).

….-Por ahora eso es toda la información adquirida de Kurumi Tokisaki, abra nueva información en breve-…

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Cómo les va, perdón por no haber actualizado este último mes, pero ya volví y más fuerte que nunca. Tengo mucho material, creo que llega asta el capítulo 7, esta historia tendrá unos 15 capítulos, por lo que queda mucho por delante.**

**Eso es todo lo que yo quería comentar, ahora a los comentarios:**

**bmurd3rf4c3: No sé porque, creo que mi historia no es de las mejores pero si es buena, de igual manera me gusta que la gente lo vea, somos pocos pero estamos todos los que tenemos que estar. Gracias por el comentario, un saludo.**

**Guest: Beast King es *demonio intermedio* cuando está en su forma normal, cuando aumenta su cantidad de músculos pasa a un *Demonio superior*. Muchas gracias por preguntar, un saludo.**

**Esto sería todo, chicos y chicas con esto me despido, nos leemos luego!**


	15. Capitulo 5 Parte 1

**Capítulo 5: Decisiones que nos fortalecen**

**Parte 1**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores**

"Hola"= personaje hablando

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_"

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad

"Hola"= voz de seres no vivos

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

Esto es un poco cansador, pero como sabrán estamos en la zona abandonada de Ciudad-Z, y aunque parezca raro, hubo alguien en todo este tiempo que estuvo ignorando todas las explosiones y disparos, ese alguien está en este momento viviendo en un edificio de toda la ciudad. Para llegar a ese lugar debemos adentrarnos entre toda la destrucción, al entrar en el piso 5 de un edificio común como cualquier otro, podemos encontrar a un hombre leyendo un ¿Manga? (¿Así se llamaba?), él está sentado tranquilo frente a una mesa tomando un té por la mañana, está vestido con una ropa bastante inusual.

No, no voy a describir como se viste, para mí es muy ridículo. Es como si hubiese venido un Superman retrasado a la tierra, además, que él sea clavó no ayuda mucho.

…

Bueno está bien, describiré que lleva puesto. Es un traje lo que lleva, es un mono amarillo liso con una cremallera corta en el cuello, junto con un cinturón negro con una hebilla dorada redonda en el centro. Lleva guantes rojos que le suben 3/4 al antebrazo y botas rojas que le suben 3/4 de las espinillas. Su traje se remata con una capa blanca, que se sujeta a sus hombros con sujetadores circulares negros.

Gracias Wikipedia, ahora mismo el hombre que actualmente está leyendo un manga. No sé cuál tipo de manga será pero por lo que veo es de acción.

"¡Oh!, el nombre que le da a su golpe es muy bueno, *Smash*… quizás deba cambiar el nombre de mis habilidades… No, total, ¿de que me sirve?."

Tal parece que está entretenido con la lectura, habló de tener habilidades, lo más seguro es que este hombre sea un héroe. A qué se refiere con que, ¿*de que me sirve*?-

*Boom… Bang-Bang… Boom…*

Por cierto, tal parece que Genos y Kurumi terminaron de pelear, estuvieron peleando unos 10 minutos, ellos tienen mis respetos. El hombre de aspecto simple puso una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, seguro que es porque quería leer tranquilo.

"Bien, por fin terminaron de hacer ruido, me gustaría saber que película miraban mis nuevos vecinos, se escuchaba como una buena película de pelea. Primero el acosador y ahora unos vecinos molestos, me preguntó que vendrá después."

El joven hombre seguía leyendo y hablando para si mismo, dio un bostezó y volvió a leer, está vez empezó a tantear la mesa buscando algo. Lo terminó encontrando, era un control remoto, sin alejar la vista de su lectura aprendió el televisor que mostraba un dibujo animado, luego apretó los números 1 y 3, la televisión cambió a un canal de noticias.

"Tal parece que la fuerza policial tiene un nuevo miembro. Por los pocos datos y testimonios de las personas, es una chica joven que siempre lleva lentes de sol, aquí un video de una grabación del robo al banco de esta mañana-"

Las noticias pasaban, pero aún así el hombre nó miraba al televisor, tal parece que sólo está escuchando las noticias para que la casa no se sienta tan vacía. Luego de que él se rasque la barriga, el canal de noticias cambia momentáneamente a una publicidad.

"¡Tienes miedo de llegar a una edad en la cual ustedes pierdan algo que delataba su juventud!-"

El hombre intrigado ve hacia la televisión con una cara que no muestra nada, cuando él ve lo que están publicitando, él-

"¡El pelo es muestra de nuestra juventud y nuestra belleza, pero ustedes dirán, *ya tengo más de 50 años, es imposible que mi pelo vuelva a ser como antes*, Jajaja solo déjame decirte!-"

"De acuerdo suficiente"

Su cara pasó de una mirada sin sentimientos, a una mirada muy enojada y molesta, el hombre no se ve viejo en absoluto por lo que perder su pelo a una edad tan temprana debió dejarlo con cicatrices de por vida.

Él sólo agarra el control remoto y se disponían a apagar la televisión, como dije, él se disponían a hacerlo.

*Ckr-Crack-Pum…*

Fue interrumpido por un monstruo, para que se hagan una idea rápida, solo es una mantis con cerebro humano, sus ojos son rojos y su cuerpo es humanoide. Ahora que me acuerdo estaba con Beast King, ¿Verdad?.

**"Jajaja hola, yo me llamo -eh…"**

*Pum-Plas…*

Bueno, esto es raro de ver, el tipo común y corriente le dio un golpe a… no, ni siquiera fue un golpe, pareció que solo le dio un pequeño toque con el puño, sabes, como cuando le golpeas el hombro a algún amigo.

"Paga por mi techo"

Ahora el departamento del hombre tenía un agujero en el techo, es como si le importara más sus cosas que su vida. Me preguntó que estará pensando.

"_Ahora tengo que arreglar esto… pero apenas tengo lo suficiente para comer, como se supone que logré repararlo. No tendría que haber golpeado a ese monstruo, maldita sea. ¿Quizás pueda sacar un préstamo?... No, no puedo necesito estar en un trabajo en blanco… Ni siquiera tengo un trabajo, como puedo pensar eso. "_

En realidad era bastante obvio lo que había en su cabeza. va a salir muy caro el arreglar el techo, entre los ladrillos, cemento, tubería de agua y cableado. Eso te sale bastante caro, además, el que-

"Y ya saben, si hay problemas de calvicie, usen *Pelicie*"

"¡Cállate!"

La televisión, por suerte para él, aún está en funcionamiento, eso al menos es algo bueno, siempre piensa en positivo

El hombre con dos venas en la cabeza, iba a dirigirse a apagar la tele, cuando gracias a su oído escucha una inhalación en un tono asombrado. Él logra ver una cabeza verdosa y dos ojos amarillos mirándolo arriba del agujero del techo.

El joven adulto se le oscurece la mirada, el *espía* con miedo en su rostro desaparece de la vista del otro hombre.

…

Si vamos a afuera, hay un hombre con aspecto de rana que con cara asustada baja dando brincos por la pared.

**"¡*GORILA BLINDADO* VEN RÁPIDO!"**

La rana gritó a todo pulmón esas palabras, cuando llegó al suelo comenzó a correr, seguro que es para esconderse. Él monstruo tiene un cuerpo humanoide de rana medio gordo, un tatuaje japonés en su brazo izquierdo, manchas en varias partes de su cuerpo y sus ojos son muy grandes. La rana no mide más de 1,40, no es muy alto en estatura.

El monstruo miró detrás suyo para ver si se acercaba su *enemigo*, sintió felicidad al ver que todavía no lo seguía, pero esa felicidad desapareció cuando chocó contra una pared.

**"Auch, pensé que estaba corriendo por la calle- ¡Como!"**

Al final de cuentas no era una pared, más bien era el mismo hombre de antes y con la misma mirada oscura que le había dado a él hace unos momentos. La rana se congelo en el lugar por miedo y confusión, *¿Cómo llegó aquí?*, El monstruo se estará preguntando.

"Te tengo una pregunta…"

El hombre joven habló con vos neutra, pero se sintió una amenaza en sus palabras, la rana asintió con miedo la cabeza para que él le diga su pregunta.

"hace unos momentos un monstruo destruyó mi techo…"

La rana paso de un color verde a blanco por las palabras del hombre-

**"_É-él va a m-matarme"_**

Él hombre levantó su mano derecha lentamente. La rana cerró los ojos esperando su destino, un destino que nunca llego.

"Oye, es de mala educación cerrar los ojos cuando alguien habla"

La rana volvió a abrir los ojos, se confundió cuando él se estaba rascando el *pelo*, todavía estaba serio pero no tanto como antes-

**"P-pensé que ibas a matarme, ¿N-no quieres m-matarme?"**

El hombre se dejó de rascar la cabeza y miró al monstruo que tenía delante-

"¿Por qué?, No tengo motivos para hacerlo, solo me rasco la cabeza"

La rana por tercera vez consecutiva se confundió y le hizo una pregunta a el joven que estaba de pie, una pregunta que va a lamentar.

**"P-pero no tienes pelo, ¿Por qué te picaría?"**

El joven hombre paró de rascarse y miró al suelo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, el monstruo tomó esto como una mala señal. Para la siguiente deberías tener la boca cerrada.

"¡DIJE QUE ME RASQUÉ LA CABEZA, NO QUE ME PÍCARA, DE TODAS FORMA ES MI PROBLEMA NO EL TUYO!"

**"_Yo también estoy calvo"_**

La rana pensó en eso, pero no quería jugar con su suerte por lo que él no dijo ninguna palabra, el hombre solo suspiró y miró se nuevo al monstruo.

"Dime, ¿tu tuviste que ver con la destrucción de mi techo?"

La rana al recordó las palabras que le había dicho antes este hombre-

_(-"no tengo motivos para hacerlo"-) _

-Con una sonrisa nerviosa sólo pudo pensar en salvarse su propio cuello.

**"N-no, p-para nada"**

El monstruo miró a ambos lados nerviosamente, luego con su mirada visualizo a un monstruo de casi su mismo tamaño. Detrás de un depósito de correos vio a su compañero de equipo, Slugerous, mirando la escena sin ayudar a su amigo en esta situación.

**"_¡Mueve tu maldito trasero de babosa y ayúdame!"_**

Con ojos suplicantes le decía a su compañero que le dé una mano, la babosa miró de izquierda a derecha, agarró una roca y la observó, luego la soltó negando con la cabeza, se metió en un vehículo para chocar a el joven hombre, pero luego negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que no tenía la llave.

**"_¿Enserio?"_**

La rana paso de tener una cara de suplica a una cara de incredulidad, su compañero está dando vueltas en vez de llamar la atención del tipo.

"Bueno, ya que estabas cerca, ¿sabes si había alguien más con él?"

La rana se quedó pensando en su respuesta, decirle que *no* nuevamente sería algo muy obvio, sin embargo, antes de que le responda dos manos debajo de la calle atraparon a el joven hombre y lo enterraron dentro de la calle.

El hombre dejó ver un poco su impresión al ver que la *tierra* se lo comía vivó, pero luego puso una cara relajada. El porque la se le ve relajado, no lo se.

**"Excelente trabajo al inmovilizar el objetivo *Ground Dragón*. Excelente trabajo al distraer al objetivo *Rana*."**

Caminando como si no pasará la gran cosa apareció un nuevo monstruo, aunque, para mí parece más un robot, si no me equivoco se llama *Gorila Blindado* es uno de los monstruo que acompañaban a Beast King.

Es un gorila ciborg de un gran tamaño, mide más que dos personas adultas juntas, su cuerpo está cubierto de una armadura que parece ser de plata, tiene pinchos de metal en sus hombros, es una bestia a simple vista.

*Ckr-Crack…*

**"No hay que agradecer, solo acabemos con esto y volvamos por *Beast King*"**

Saliendo por debajo de la tierra un nuevo monstruo se hizo notar, seguro que él es *Ground Dragón*, por qué está bajo tierra. No hay mucho que comentar aparte de que es muy parecido a un topo, su pelaje es de color marrón oscuro y tiene escrito una palabra Japonesa en su pecho.

**"C-Claro, si me disculpan"**

La rana, como todo hombre y macho que se hace respetar, se fue corriendo fuera del peligro, dejandolo a el ciborg delante de él pobre hombre.

**"Escucha atentamente…"**

El gorila se acercó a pasos lentos pero con mucha seguridad hacia el hombre, el cual él está medio dormido por algún motivo.

El gorila se detuvo a un paso de estar pegado a el joven hombre. Lo miró con ojos profundo y dijo.

**"Yo soy el pináculo de la *Casa de la evolución*, el *Gorila Blindado*."**

El gorila se levantó con sus patas traseras, a una altura alucinante, miró con ojos fríos hacia el pobre hombre que no podía hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos.

**"Objetivo, si te reúsas a cooperar no dudaré en dejarte heridas graves. Eliges coo-"**

Antes de poder terminar su frase, el hombre atorado en el asfalto dio un bostezó para hacerles saber a estos monstruo que a él no le importaba lo que estaban diciendo.

"*Yaaaawwn* estar bajo tierra es fresco, pero a la vez te mantiene caliente, estoy cansando… podrías irte."

El gorila fue tomado por sorpresa en la forma en la cual el hombre le hablo, despreocupado y tranquilo, como si su vida no corriera peligro o no le importaba.

Los otros monstruos, me refiero a la rana y el topo levantaron una ceja confundida por la actitud calmada del hombre.

"**Ultima oportunidad, elige sabiamente.****"**

El hombre miro al monstruo cibernético con una cara de poca importancia y la elección que tomó fue-

*Crack-Crack…*

Salir del agujero como si no fuera nada, no, mejor dicho, salió del agujero sin siquiera importarle que un monstruo el cual casi triplica su tamaño está frente a él.

"Miren basta de juegos, su amigo destruyó mi techo, así que paguen por mi techo."

El gorila parpadeó sorprendido, sin creerse que el joven hombre haría un movimiento que atente contra su vida, normalmente cualquier ser vivo pediría piedad por ellos mismos.

**"T-tú… tú elección fue la eliminación."**

Fue mi imaginación o el gorila por un momento sonó normal… de cualquier forma, lo siguiente que hizo el gorila fue levantar y extender ambos brazos pasando la altura de su cabeza, con la intención de golpear gravemente a el joven hombre.

**"¡Te llevaremos sin ningún miembro de tu cuerpo-"**

El gorila sin rechistar bajo los brazos para aplastarlo a él-

**"Pide clemencia o-!"**

"Un segundo…"

El gorila se detuvo y vio lo que hacía el joven hombre… Él levantó la palma de su mano para decirle al ciborg que espere, luego él empezó con ambos brazos a sacudir el cinturón de su pantalón.

"Que mal, tengo tierra en mis pantalones"

Luego comenzó a dar vuelta su cinturón para que salga la tierra que estaba metida. El gorila, que aún estaba con los brazos a solo centímetros de el joven hombre, esperaba por algún motivo a qué el hombre termine de limpiarse.

**"…¿Terminaste tu aseo?..."**

El gorila preguntó sin ninguna emoción en su voz. *Ground Dragón* está sudado asta por las uñas, la rana está mirando preocupado por el gorila y la babosa aún seguía buscando algo para rescatar a la rana, tal parece que no se enteró que ya fue salvado.

"Aguarda…"

El hombre palmeo su cinturón con su mano derecha para sacar lo que quedaba de tierra.

"Listo"

El gorila sin avisar levantó los brazos con mucha velocidad y luego los bajó mientras decía-

" **Primitive Flight**"

"oh"

*Pum-Crack-Ka~…*

El gorila golpeó el asfalto y rompió justo donde estaba el joven hombre creando un rectángulo que se separó del asfalto y mandó a volar a el hombre con impulsó hacia tras del ciborg.

El joven hombre estaba a más de 200 metros de altura, el ciborg giro su cabeza hacia él y puso fuerza sobre sus patas para saltar y llegar a él.

Cuando el monstruo se estaba acercando a él, se golpeó el pecho con cada mano dos veces como un gorila, luego paso sus antebrazos al costado de la cabeza apoyados en su espalda.

*Pum-Ka~…*

El monstruo le dio un golpe con ambos brazos a la cabeza del joven hombre, otra vez el joven hombre salió disparado, pero ahora con dirección al suelo.

*Plas-Crack-Boom…*

Levantó mucho polvo y el asfalto se destruyó, dejando a el joven hombre con la mitad de su cuerpo enterrado, muchos cristales de la ciudad terminaron siendo destruidos por los escombros que volaron.

La rana se escondió dentro de un buzón de correos, mirando por la boca del buzón la pelea. La babosa estaba dentro de un edificio de herramientas, agarrando un martillo y observándolo… negó con la cabeza y agarró un destornillador para observarlo, otra vez, me parece que aún no está enterado de lo que pasa afuera.

*Ground Dragón* se metió bajo tierra sólo dejando ver su cabeza, para observar la pelea, el monstruo miro a su compañero ciborg. El gorila se agarró con su mano derecha la pierna derecha y su mano izquierda la pierna izquierda, acto siguiente comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire en forma de rueda.

**"¡DETENTE, LO VAS A MATAR!"**

El topo gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que su compañero lo escuchará, al ver que no se detenía sólo pudo concluir que no lo escuchó, *Ground Dragón* no sabía si rescatar al hombre o dejarlo morir.

El joven hombre levantó la cabeza y vio a el monstruo dar vueltas en el aire-

"_Quizás trabajen en el circo"_

Esos eran los pensamientos que tenía el joven hombre ante esta situación.

"**Primitive Earthquake**"

El gorila dejo de rodar a solo 3 metros de su *objetivo*-

*Plas-KA-Boom-Crack-Ka~…*

El gorila aplastó a el hombre con su panza, cómo dijo el ciborg, el golpe fue tan fuerte que causó un terremoto pequeño, levantó mucho polvo y varios escombros volaron.

Cuando el polvo se dispersó, se vio a el monstruo en perfectas condiciones, en cambio el hombre…

…

¿Dónde está?, Pensé que habría algunos charcos de sangre, pero no hay nada, ¿Se desintegró su cuerpo por tanta potencia de ataque?.

La rana estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos, se dio cuenta que preocuparse por su compañero fue en vano, después de eso salió de el buzón. El topo salió de el asfalto y miró a el gorila con desaprobación.

**"Idiota, te dejaste llevar, ¿ahora que le diremos?"**

El monstruo cibernético miraba con cara de confusión al cráter que dejó su ataque-

**"_Pensé que sobreviviría a eso…"_**

Sus pensamientos suenan como una persona normal, que raro, pero no sé de qué se sorprende, él luchando contra un humano, es normal que el pobre hombre muera por semejante choque… aunque también pensé que sobreviviría

*Crack-Crack…*

El topo al estar pensando en que decirle a su jefe, no escuchó el asfalto romperse detrás suyo, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un toque en su hombro. Al girar la cabeza *Ground Dragón* esperaba a ver unos de sus compañeros, la babosa o la rana, pero…

"Pst-Oye"

El hombre joven estaba cubierto de tierra, con la cintura para arriba afuera de el asfalto, no pareciera que le haya importado ser aplastado por un gorila de metal.

*Ground Dragón* quiso gritar y entrar en pánico, pero el shock lo superó, dejando su hocico abierto pero sin palabras. Él hombre pensando que el monstruo lo había escuchado, le preguntó a él susurrándole.

"Puedes decirle a tu amigo de ahí-"

El calvo… no queda bien que yo lo llame así… el hombre joven señaló en dirección hacia el ciborg, este último estaba entretenido en sus pensamientos y no escuchó el ruido de el asfalto romperse detrás de su aliado.

"-Que se calme, solo quiero hablar con él"

*Ground Dragón* sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, pero no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que le dijo el humano. Aquí había muchas opciones para tratar de derrotar al joven hombre, podían ejecutar muchos planes y trabajar en equipo para llevarse la victoria en este-

*Bang… Pum-Plas*

-Bueno dispararle también era una opción, cuenta como una opción. El que disparó fue *Slugerous*, alias la Babosa, que había tenido una Glock en la mano, ahora la Glock está en el suelo, esto se debe porque cuando disparó se golpeó la cabeza con la culata del arma y cayó al suelo desmayado. La bala intento atravesar la piel de el joven hombre, en cambio sólo chocó contra su pierna, parece que impactó en una pared de diamante y por la velocidad que tenía la bala se aplanó.

Al escuchar un disparó, el gorila y la rana miraron que había pasado, vieron a *Ground Dragón* a sólo centímetros de el hombre calvo, el cual debería estar muerto, el gorila miró al hombre, como tenía un casco puesto no puedo ver su expresión, en cambio la rana estaba temblando del miedo.

*Pam-Pam-Pam-Pam…*

Con velocidad el gorila corrió para salvar a su compañero de equipo, cuando estaba a cinco metros de ellos el único humano presente habló.

"Tu amigo quiere decirte-"

**"Aléjate"**

*Pum-¡Crrrrrrrrrrrrk!…*

El gorila se impulsó con ambos *brazos* y con sus *piernas* pateó el rostro y cuerpo de el joven hombre. Lo pateó a él con tanta fuerza, que recorrió varios metros por debajo del asfalto, destruyendo la calle.

Se ve bastante doloroso, pero el esta con la misma cara desde que empezó el combate, cuándo frenó, su capa blanca le tapó la cara.

**"*Ground Dragón* tus signos vitales son normales, ¿Alguna herida superficial?"**

El ciborg se preocupó por su compañero, pero esa voz de robot no parecía preocupante en absoluto, el gorila no apartó la mirada de su *oponente*, lo digo porque todavía no le devolvió ningún golpe.

"_Están hablando… espero que ése… ése… monstruo que sale debajo de la tierra lo calme"_

El hombre pensó y miró mientras acomodaba su capa, se quejó con un tono de molestia, él quiere terminar con esto de una vez, además, no creo que a alguien le guste ser golpeado y lanzado para todos lados.

**"No, no me hizo ningún daño… pero por lo que me dijo, él sólo quiere hablar contigo"**

El monstruo miró con una cara de incredulidad hacia el topo, luego de unos segundos miró a el joven, el cual salió del asfalto y sacudió sus pantalones por la mugre. El gorila iba a decir algo, aunque dudó por un segundo, aún así, le dijo.

**"¿Crees que sería mejor un enfoque pasivo y cooperativo?"**

**"Bueno, tú eres el segundo al mando, pero si te soy sincero, creo que deberías intentarlo."**

Luego de que *Ground Dragón* diera su opinión el gorila se hundió en sus pensamientos, las palabras *Creo que deberías intentarlo* tiene un gran peso, la posibilidad de éxito existe, pero la posibilidad de fracasar también existe.

El ciborg asintió para si mismo, luego comenzó a caminar hacia donde está el joven hombre, este último está hurgando en su nariz para ver qué encuentra… ¿Qué?. Bueno como sea, cuando está a algunos pocos metros de el joven hombre, el gorila decide hablar.

**"Dime Objetivo, piensas ser cooperativo"**

El hombre deja de hurgar en su nariz y mira a el monstruo que tiene a unos metros, se encoje de hombros y le dice-

"Si ya no intenta matarme, está bien"

El gorila lo mira para detectar cualquier mentira, sin embargó, la cara de póker que tiene este joven hombre es indestructible.

El gorila da unos pocos pasos más y luego dice-

**"En ese caso, vendrás con nosotros sin ninguna resistencia"**

El joven hombre se pone a pensar, se rascó la pera mientras intentaba formular una respuesta, miró para un edificio y vio una televisión rota. Por algún motivo la mirada del hombre se oscureció.

El gorila notó esto y le dijo-

**"No cooperaras, entonces renovaré la fuerza bruta para-"**

*Bishu-¡Ka~!...*

Cuando el gorila estaba apuntó de terminar la frase, el hombre lo interrumpió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, dejando polvo volando por todas partes.

El hombre joven entró dentro de su edificio en dirección a su piso del edificio, pasaron unos pocos segundos y luego-

*Bishu-¡Ka~!...*

El hombre volvió a el lugar donde estaba antes, con un suspiro él dijo.

"había dejado aprendido el televisor, las boletas de luz subieron un 5 %, no puedo dejar pasar por alto ese dinero perdido."

El ciborg con una mirada perdida todavía en la dirección donde se fue el hombre, se asustó cuando el joven hombre volvió a hablar a su lado.

"Bueno, iré con ustedes, pero luego van a pagar por mi techo"

El hombre comenzó a meterse un dedo en su oreja derecha mientras cerraba los ojos y hacia un gesto de molestia. El gorila estaba enojado con el hombre de aspecto simple-

**"¡No estás en posición-"**

El gorila se prepara para dar un golpe con su brazo derecho-

**"¡para reclamar!-"**

Un puño venía directo hacia el hombre joven-

**"¡algo!"**

"¿Qué?"

El hombre abrió los ojos y extendió su mano en un gesto para que lo vuelva a repetir-

*Pum-TZZ…*

Cuando el puño del monstruo chocó con la mano de el hombre género un poco de viento y el brazo derecho del gorila… en pocas palabras, desapareció.

Un silencio incomodo se presentó entré ellos dos, luego de unos segundos el hombre con una gota de sudor habló, mientras que apartaba la mirada y se rascaba la sien.

"Fue tu culpa, me golpeaste, yo no pago por eso"

A la lejanía una rana se estaba acercando a su compañero de equipo, le tocó la espalda y cuando lo miró le dijo él.

**"Slugerous ya puedes parar de buscar…"**

La babosa lo miró y luego asintió, tirando al suelo la motosierra que no tenía combustible.

…

**/Pov Narrador, hace 2 horas y 37 minutos\**

…

Es una mañana tranquila en la ciudad J, ningún ataque de monstruos y tampoco ningún ataque terrorista, la gente puede estar tranquila.

Últimamente la cantidad de robos y monstruos se incrementó demasiado, por lo que los héroes y policías tuvieron que trabajar casi el doble que hace un año.

En unos de los colectivos de entré tantos de la ciudad, hay una cierta chica que conocemos bien, por supuesto, es *Kurumi*, en realidad es Kudin, pero usará el nombre de Kurumi para que no se vea raro cuando su original interactúe con otras personas. Por ser tan temprano en un día como sábado ocasiona que no haya tanta gente, por lo que está sentada sola enfocándose en sus pensamientos.

"_Espero que le este yendo bien a Kurumi"_

Da un suspiro y mira por la ventana, viendo pasar a los autos, edificios y negocios-

"_Espero que haya una forma de volver a casa. Este mundo es raro…"_

El colectivo frena en unos de los semáforos en rojos, Kudin mira al frente para saber dónde está.

"_Cuatro cuadras más… *me estaré* buscando en el otro mundo, Shidou-San nos estará buscando. Espero que Mukuru tenga una solución para esto."_

El colectivo vuelve a avanzar, Kudin mira el techo y respira y exhala con tranquilidad.

"_Por ahora tengo que concentrarme en sobrevivir, estos monstruos y héroes dijeron que eran peligrosos, aún no hemos visto ninguno… aparte de esa chica… Fubuki, ¿Verdad?"_

Kudin levanta una mano para que esté en su rango de visión.

"_Cuando estemos frente a los monstruos, ¿Estaremos listas?"_

Kudin con una mirada de reojo se da cuenta que es su parada, se lame su labio seco y se levanta de su asiento, luego toca el timbre para la parada.

En sólo dos segundo el colectivo paró y abrió sus puertas, de ahí sale Kudin mientras agradece al colectivero. Frente a ella se encuentra un edificio conocido, es nada más y nada menos que la policía local de Ciudad J.

…

…

…

"Permiso~"

Kudin entró en el establecimiento policial, había varios escritorios con computadoras y otras con libros y papeles por todos lados, oficiales vestidos formalmente y civiles asiendo preguntas para sacar sus dudas o peticiones.

"Buenos días~"

Kudin saludaba a algunos oficiales que la reconocían, ya sea por su acto de valentía o su gran ayuda y habilidades. Kudin sólo caminó unos metros y-

*Cof-Cof….*

Fingió toser para llamar la atención de la secretaria que tenía delante, tenía la vestimenta de una secretaria cualquiera, a excepción de que era gordita, pero se veía igual que cualquier otra. Aunque su pelo es rojo, seguro que está tenido.

"Oh, hola, Kurumi, ¿Verdad?"

Kudin asintió con la cabeza y luego puso ambas manos en su cintura.

"Por supuesto, Uhmm~, aún no tengo tu nombre"

La mujer sólo la miró con una cara sin emociones y la ignoró, tecleó un poco en su computadora y luego asintió.

"Miyamoto la espera en su oficina"

Kudin se dio cuenta que la secretaria estaba ignorando su pregunta, por lo que intentó nuevamente preguntarle-

"Gracias~, señorita…?"

La mujer miró de reojo a una Kudin curiosa, cerró los ojos por un segundo y le dijo a ella-

"Marcelo..."

…hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellas, Kudin se confundió por el nombre, no sólo no es japonés sino que también es masculino.

"…¿Marcelo?..."

Kudin con inocencia preguntó, la secretaria abrió los ojos y le dijo a ella-

"agáchate y conócelo. Miyamoto te está esperando. Solo ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer"

Kudin miró por debajo de sus anteojos de sol a la mujer que tenía delante, para sorpresa de muchos, no tenía una mirada asesino.

"En ese caso, con permiso y gracias Marcelo"

Con eso dicho Kudin se fue a ver a Miyamoto.

Fue el turno de la secretaria de confundirse, asta que supo que quería decir Kudin.

"…O no entendió el chiste, o sólo va a usar ese nombre para molestarme…"

Con un suspiro la secretaria volvió a su trabajó, pensando en porqué Miyamoto contactó a una chica tan molesta… ¿Que habrá hecho Kudin o Kurumi para molestar tanto a esta mujer?

…

…

…

En la oficina de Miyamoto, está el hombre, no cambió nada el lugar y las fotos siguen estando en el orden que estaban. Era de esperar ya que sólo pasaron 3 días.

El hombre está con su celular, leyendo y viendo noticias de héroes y ataques de monstruos.

*Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum…*

El hombre de mi edad media apagó su celular y lo dejo a un lado en el momento que tocaron la puerta de entrada y salida.

"Adelante"

La puerta de madera se abrió y reveló a *Nightmare* con toda su belleza y-

"Buenos día Kai~"

Con toda su amabilidad, saludó al oficial con respetó y inclinándose unos centímetros. Miyamoto agitó su mano en señal de negación.

"Kurumi, no es necesario hacer una reverencia, siéntate por favor"

El oficial al mandó señaló la silla frente a su escritorio, Kudin se sentó y dio un pequeño gracias. Pasaron dos segundos y Kai decidió empezar la conversación.

"Bien Kurumi, ¿a que se debe tu visita?"

Kudin se encogió de hombros y le dijo-

"Solo quería saber si tenías algún trabajo para mi~"

"Supongo que te gusta el peligro, bueno… mira… creo que podría darte un trabajo."

Miyamoto se levantó y saco de un estante una carpeta, abrió la carpeta y paso algunas hojas, cuando encontró lo que buscaba cerró el libro y se volvió a Kudin.

"Este es el caso Kurumi…"

Kai noto que Kudin se lamió un poco el labio, uno pensaría que es para seducirlo, pero Miyamoto es muy observador y tiene mucha experiencia en el trató de personas.

Dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa y se dirigió a un tanque de agua purificada.

"Kai, ¿que estás haciendo?"

"Tienes la garganta seca verdad, no tomaste y seguro no comiste nada a la mañana"

Para sorpresa de Kudin el oficial vertió el líquido en una pava eléctrica, luego la conectó y el agua empezó a calentarse.

"Espera un segundo, vuelvo enseguida"

"Pero-"

Kudin no llegó a decirle que no es necesario hacer lo que está haciendo, ella está segura que intentará prepararle un desayuno.

Miyamoto se fue y dejo a Kudin sola, ella se puso a pensar de un momento a otro

"_Al final si voy a desayunar con alguien está mañana"_

…

**/Pov Kudin\**

…

_(-Bueno, solo iré a ver si Kai tiene algún trabajo para mí, son las 6AM es muy temprano, en el pueblo casi que no hay nadie… Solo me sumergiré en mi sombra e iré ciudad-J... vaya ese pelo lo conozco_

"_Buenos días Itsuki~"_

"_Hola Kurumi, buenos días, dormiste bien"_

_No, porque no duermo, pero no creo que pueda decir eso._

"_Si, el mono ambiente es muy cómodo, gracias por aceptarnos"_

"_Por favor Kurumi, la decisión era de mi tío, no mía, deberías agradecerle a él"_

_Si pero tú lo convenciste, si no fuera por Itsuki aun estaría en el hotel… por cierto, ¿Ella no trabaja hoy?_

"_Itsuki"_

"_Si Kumu, ¿que pasa?"_

"_Tu no deberías... ¿Kumu?"_

"_Quería ponerte un apodo, Kurumi es un poco largo, además, Kumu suena muy tierno"_

"_Tiene las mismas letras que Itsuki, a mi no se me hace largo... Pero está bien~, puedes llamarme Kumu"_

_Kumu Uhmm~… Kudin me parece mejor que Kumu, pero da igual… o casi se me olvida._

"_¿Itsuki hoy no trabajas?"_

"_iba a ir a trabajar ahora y estoy yendo a la estación de colectivos, estuve cuidando a mis primos, ¿Qué hay de ti?"_

_De acuerdo, a ver, qué mentira le puedo decir. *Voy a ir a matar unos criminales*, no esa no, *Me desperté temprano y te quise saludar*, Ugh~ demasiado obvio, *Voy a una… ¿Cita?*… Espera eso está mejor y como es temprano._

"_Voy a ir a una cita, me invitó a desayunar~"_

"_Jajaja, pobre hombre, ¿donde lo vas a encontrar?"_

_Voy a ignorar lo de *Pobre hombre*_

"_Solo Me dijo que vaya a la plaza central de Ciudad-J"_

"_Genial, vayamos juntas-"_

_Acabo de arruinar mi día, maldita sea, oh le puedo decir que me dejó plantada cuando lleguemos_

"_-asta Ciudad-J. Es una pena, pero tengo que trabajar, sino te acompañaría asta el centro. Bueno se nos hará tarde, vamos Kumu, tienes un chico que conquistar… o una chica"_

"_Tsk~ no me inclino a ese lado"_

"_Jajaja bueno saberlo"-)_

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

*Clic…*

La puerta se cerró de la oficina para ver a Kai Miyamoto con lo que parece una bandeja con cinco tostadas con dulce de leche arriba.

"Aquí tienes Kurumi"

Le dejó la bandeja en un pensativa Kudin, luego apagó la pava eléctrica y sirvió el agua caliente en una taza con un saquito de té, cuando ella miró lo que le trajo Miyamoto se puso contenta.

"_Hubiese preferido el té solo, no necesito comer pero… _Gracias Kai~, esto fue muy dulce-"

Ella señaló a las tostadas con dulce de leche-

"-de tú parte"

El hombre negó con la cabeza, sin reírse del chiste y le dijo a ella-

"No hay nada que agradecer. Ahora-"

Miyamoto se sentó frente a Kurumi que estaba dándole unos pequeños sorbos al té caliente-

"-Creo que tengo algo que puedas hacer, mira esto"

Miyamoto abrió los cajones y sacó unas fotos y también algo parecido un auricular.

"Te iba a contactar un poco más tarde, pero ya que estás aquí te digo esto"

Miyamoto levantó una foto que estaba pegada en diferentes imágenes de personas, Kudin dejo el té en la bandeja y miró las fotos.

"Uhmm~, ¿que pasa con estos sujetos?"

"Ellos creemos que están en complot por los saqueos después del corte de luz de las Ciudades I-J-K, es más, incluso tenemos algunas pruebas y pistas para saber que el falló de la planta eléctrica no fue un *falló*, alguien estuvo detrás"

Kudin asintió y volvió a levantar el té para darle un pequeño sorbo, luego ella le dijo a él

"Dijiste saqueos, supongo que unos de ellos atacaron la planta eléctrica y los otros robaron en los comercios"

Miyamoto negó con la cabeza, confundiendo a Kudin-

"Bastante cerca señorita Tokisaki-"

"_Auch~ me haces sentir vieja"_

"-Pero todos ellos estuvieron en los saqueos, la planta eléctrica de las ciudades I-J-K están a más de 500 kilómetros, es imposible que lleguen todos ellos allí en menos de 30 minutos. Este plan fue improvisado por ellos"

Kai le mostró otra foto a Kudin, está vez era algunos de aquellos tipos juntos caminando y hablando.

"Esto no sería raro, sino fuera porque están en un punto ciego dónde la cámara de seguridad no los nota. Además, los saqueos fueron hechos a sólo dos y tres cuadras de su punto de reunión."

Kudin miró y mordió una tostada, mientras mastica la tostada, ella miró con interés las fotos y se quedó pensando, al tragar le dijo a él.

"Quieres que averigüe si fueron ellos los saqueadores, ¿Verdad~?"

Miyamoto asintió con la cabeza y dejó las fotos en el escritorio.

"Si, hazlo con cuidado, mandamos a dos oficiales a ver el punto ciego y dijeron que vivían en una casa rodante, los estuvimos vigilando pero aún no se van de la zona. No podemos allanar una casa sin permiso de un juzgado o una autoridad superior a la mía, necesitamos más pruebas."

Kai levantó el auricular que dejó en el escritorio y lo sostuvo en su mano derecha mientras lo observaba.

"Solo te pido que reúnas alguna prueba, para poder tener permiso de allanamiento, confío en ti Kurumi, no te metas en la pelea por esta vez. ¿Está bien?"

El hombre levantó la vista para ver los ojos rojos ocultos en los anteojos de sol, Kudin suspiró y asintió débilmente.

"de acuerdo, no peleare, le quitas lo divertido~"

"Perfecto, toma esto"

El hombre le tendió el auricular a Kudin, ella lo miró y al instante preguntó.

"Se que es para comunicarnos, pero, ¿Por qué me lo das?, Ya tengo la radio policial"

El oficial mayor asintió.

"Lo se, solo te lo daré cuando estés asiendo alguna misión, cuando termines me lo tienes que devolver. Es para infórmame de la situación en todo momento, es muy práctico incluso si susurras te lograré escuchar, para activarlo sólo toca el botón que tiene en el centro."

Era un *simple* auricular de color negro, detrás del parlante tiene un botón para que funcione. Kudin se lo coloco en la oreja izquierda con la mano izquierda y con la otra mano tomo lo que le quedaba de té.

"Es global, así que no te preocupes por si te vas de la ciudad, funcionara de todas formas. Recibí el permiso de M.D.C para dártelo, fue instantáneo no se negaron ni emitieron dudas, eso es muy bueno, ven potencial en ti"

Kudin se levantó del suelo y le preguntó.

"¿M.D.C?"

"No te acuerdas señorita Tokisaki, Ministro de Defensa Civil"

"_Supongo que *Yo* ya había hablado con el sobre este Ministro"_

Kudin luego de pensar eso, le preguntó otra cosa a Kai

"¿Puedo tener una botella de cloroformo? "

Miyamoto sonrió-

"Por supuesto, ya le estoy informando a secretaria"

Con eso dicho Kudin se inclino para saludar el oficial y despedirse.

"Nos veremos más tarde"

"Asta luego Kurumi y mantente a salvo"

Miyamoto también se inclino, Kudin vio chistoso sus últimas palabras.

"Ara~ara~ esas palabras deberían ser para los criminales Jiji~"

Kai negó con la cabeza decepcionado porque ella no tomó enserio sus palabras.

"Solo ve Kurumi y pon lo mejor de ti"

"Mucho mejor, chau~"

Con esas últimas palabras Kudin salió de la habitación para completar su labor

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Uff que locura, paso mucho tiempo desde que no actualizo, pero por fin lo hice.**

**Este capítulo era para tener mejor información sobre Saitama y la clon de Kurumi, además, me gusta cuando una historia no siempre se enfoca la 100% en el personaje principal.**

**Nunca escribí a Saitama, ¿Cómo me fue?, Intenté el darle una actitud despreocupada y algo tranquila, espero que les haya agradado mi Saitama.**

**El siguiente capítulo será de pura acción, no se lo pierdan!.**

**Muy bien ahora a los comentarios:**

_HHH_**: Obviamente Boros aparecerá, pero no será la gran cosa, no haré que Boros pelee contra Kurumi, es una locura. Pero te aseguro que Kurumi conocerá a Boros. Gracias por el comentario, un saludo!.**

_David Cardona_**: Jajaja, es un poco difícil hacer que un personaje el cual nadie le pueda ganar haga una aparición bien mamona. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, gracias por el comentario, un saludo!.**

_Doom King of Latveria_**: Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, estuve editando mucho este capítulo, para que el traductor de Google no Cage las palabras y así hacer que otros países puedan leer mi historia. Falta poco para que Kurumi conozca a Saitama, sólo espera un poco más. Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia, un saludo!.**

**Bueno con esto dicho, yo me despido, nos leemos luego!.**


	16. Capitulo 5 Parte 2

**Capítulo 5: Decisiones que nos fortalecen**

**Parte 2**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores**

"Hola"= personaje hablando

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_"

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad

"Hola"= voz de seres no vivos

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

Siempre ocurren desgracias en todas las ciudades de este planeta llamado tierra, aunque me gustaría mostrarles todas, se me es imposible, así que solo les mostraré una *desgracia* de este mundo.

Este evento desafortunado lo protagonizan dos jovenes. Una es una loca salida del circo que está haciendo equipo con un ciborg de alto presupuesto y están peleando contra un animal del zoológico.

Veamos cómo arreglan sus problemas nuestros *héroes*…

…

**/2 horas 24 minutos después\**

…

Justo en este momento en Ciudad Z podemos ver qué hubo un gran destrozó por parte de cierto héroe y cierta espíritu.

Para resumirlo, un ciborg llamado Genos atacó (sin ningún motivo) a Kurumi, tal parece que él tiene un odió hacia los monstruo y concluyó que Kurumi es un monstruo.

Lo que me lleva a pensar que talvez haya monstruos humanos en este mundo. Dejando eso de lado, ahora Genos y Kurumi están parados uno al costado del otro dejando una distancia de 1,5M entre ellos. Enfrente de ellos está su oponente, es un monstruo con forma de león parado a 23 metros de distancia.

Lleva puesto una camisa negra, pieles de animales en los hombros y una tela de piel de leopardo alrededor de su cintura, asegurada por pesadas cadenas y un cinturón con una hebilla de cabeza de león, además, él mide casi 6 metros de altura.

Se hace llamar *Beast King*, pero se lo conoce como Tai Lung… ok. En cualquier caso el monstruo está mirando hacia ellos con ojos calculadores, esperando el siguiente ataque por parte de sus dos rivales.

Kurumi empezó a mover los labios pero en un susurro solo para que lo escuché su *aliado*.

"Genos, este monstruo es peligroso, lo puedo sentir… ten cuidado"

Genos la miro de reojo

"...lo tendré en cuenta… _de cualquier manera, de solo un ataque logro cortarme a la mitad… _te pido que no estorbes o morirás"

Kurumi frunció un poco el ceño y negó con la cabeza-

"Ara~"

Dicho eso invocó su arma faltante, el rifle, y se puso en posición de pelea. Puso su brazos a sus costados mirando hacia abajo al igual que sus armas y separó un poco sus piernas, detrás de ella Zafkiel apareció brillando con más intensidad de lo acostumbrado

Genos cerró su puño derecho y colocó la mitad de su antebrazo entre sus *costillas* y *panza*, puso la pierna derecha detrás de la izquierda, alejada a un pasó de esta última. Su pie derecho miró a un costado al igual que su cuerpo y su pie izquierdo miró al frente al igual que su cabeza, estiró su brazo izquierdo un poco con la palma abierta emitiendo calor.

*Grr…*

El león solo inclinó su espalda un poco y mostró sus garras, se arrodilló un poco con un pie por delante del otro. El monstruo se preparaba para saltar hacia sus oponentes.

"**¡Si te rindes-!"**

El león señaló a Genos.

"**-¡Te mataré rápido, para que no sientas tanto dolor!… ¡si aún lo logras sentir Jajaja!.**

Genos solo respondió frunciendo un poco su cara, para mostrarle que lo hizo enojar.

"**¡Y en cuanto a ti-!"**

Señaló a Kurumi

"**-¡Solo te romperé los huesos si te rindes, si no lo haces te llevaré sin brazos y sin piernas!"**

Le dio una sonrisa desafiante a los dos.

"**¡¿Bien!?"**

Genos mostró sus dientes y Kurumi sonrió.

"Vas a-"

"Nos rendimos~"

Genos miró sorprendido y confundido a su *compañera* de equipo, además, él dejó de estar en pose de pelea.

*Ka~-Pam…*

Kurumi tiró las armas hacia Beast King, dejando las armas de Kurumi a solo un pasó de el monstruo.

"Eres alguien muy amable y un buen vendedor, no puedo dejar pasar esa oferta"

Kurumi le dio una sonrisa dulce y puso sus brazos detrás de su espalda. El monstruo estaba un poco confundido, Genos miró a Kurumi unos segundos y luego volvió a su posición de batalla.

"**¡¿En serio…!?"**

Es imposible no notar la desilusión en su tono de voz, Kurumi asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto~"

*¡Bang!...*

Kurumi sacó su mano derecha y disparó con su Flintlock a el monstruo.

*Clink…*

Beast King desvió la bala con una garra de sus dedos.

"**¡Te creí solo por un momento, tu amigo te delató!"**

Kurumi iba a responder, pero vio que el monstruo iba a moverse hacia ellos.

*Bishu…*

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, de un segundo a otro el monstruo que estaba a 20 metros de distancia, ahora está a sólo un metro.

La bestia estaba con el puño derecho apuntó de golpear a Kurumi.

Genos que tiene unos mejores reflejos, se impulsó hacia él para aprovechar la oportunidad ahora que bajó sus defensas.

*Pum…*

Se impulsó con sus brazos y le dio una patada con la *tibia* en la mandíbula del lado izquierdo al monstruo.

El león miró con sus ojos rojos al ciborg, luego de recibir el golpe movió su mandíbula con fuerza y desequilibró a Genos, dejándolo de un costado. El rey de la selva iba a darle un golpe con su mano derecha… pero fallo

"**¡Que!"**

Su cuerpo fue absorbido por la sombra de Kurumi.

El león no cuestionó esta situación y clavó sus garras para salir de aquella masa negra.

*¡Bang!…*

Cuando se salió unos centímetros, recibió un disparó de Kurumi, le sacó su pelaje pero no le atravesó el cráneo. El tiro fue en la sien, él ya estaría muerto si le atravesará el cráneo.

Kurumi estaba por disparar otra vez en el mismo lugar que antes para matarlo.

El león no iba a morir pronto, cuándo él iba a ejecutar una habilidad-

"**Incinerar**"

Genos disparó un incinerar cargado con una potencia media, el monstruo miró hacia arriba y vio una rayo de fuego a unos pocos centímetros de él.

Con rapidez se aferró al otro extremo de la sombra,-

*Boom…*

evitando el ataque, pero aún recibiendo los escombros y el calor en su espalda. Aunque por su expresión, podríamos decir que no sintió ese ataque.

Se impulsó con sus manos hacia arriba, acercándose a Genos,

*Gggr… Pum-Ka-…*

El monstruo intentó golpear con un derechazo la cabeza de Genos. El ciborg, asombrado pero preparado, se cubrió con ambos brazos en posición de *X*.

Beast King golpeó con la fuerza suficiente como para impulsar a Genos hacia el cielo.

Kurumi miró a su *compañero* salir despegado de la nube de humo hacia el cielo.

Genos miró a su oponente, el cual sacó las garras de su mano izquierda y dirigió su cabeza hacia la nube de humo. El ciborg supo que iba a hacer su oponente.

"**Lion-**"

"¡ABAJO!"

Genos miró a Kurumi con seriedad, ella se tiró al suelo sin pensarlo.

"**Slash**"

El monstruo cortó la nube en cinco líneas. Para la suerte de nuestra gótica no sufrió daño alguno.

*Boom…*

Detrás de Kurumi un edificio se derrumbó.

"Pude haber-"

La sombra de un felino cayendo cortó sus palabras, Beast King saltó hacia ella con el pie derecho extendido para aplastarla.

Kurumi se sumergió en su sombra a tiempo-

*Pum-Crack-boom…*

El monstruo metió el pie dentro del asfalto y creó muchas fisuras.

"**No pienso pelear contra otro topo, ¿¡dónde estás!?"**

*Boom…*

El león miró en la dirección de la explosión, pero no logro ver nada. Antes de que pudiera hablar un puño de metal se conecto en el estómago del monstruo.

*Cof…*

El león soltó un poco de aire, pero nada más. Genos iba a retroceder pero el rey de la selva le agarró el puño con su mano derecha

"**¡Solo eres un estorbo!"**

El león sacó sus garras de la mano derecha, con una posición de lanzamiento.

El ciborg estaba cargando un incinerar en el brazo libre.

"**¡Los estorbos deben m-¡"**

*Pam…*

El león fue cortado por un rodillazo en su hocico.

"Un gato calladito, es un gato bonito~"

Kurumi salió de su sombra para golpear al monstruo.

El león no se lo tomó bien, por la mirada llena de rabia que tenía él.

"Ups~ jajá, olvida eso"

Kurumi dio una risa nerviosa al ver su cara de pocos amigos.

El monstruo cambió de objetivo, tratando de golpear a Kurumi con sus garras de la mano derecha. Ella voló rápido hacia el cielo esquivando sin problema el golpe

"**¡También vuelas!"**

Beast King estaba procesando la información repentina y reaccionó un poco tarde-

*¡Bang!-¡Bang!...*

Cuando Kurumi disparó con su Flintlock y rifle a el león, él soltó a Genos y con las garras de ambas manos cubrió su cara.

"Tsk~… _Sus reflejos son increíbles, pensé que le reventaría los ojos_"

Ellos se mantuvieron ocupados e ignoraron a Genos, grave error de parte del monstruo. En estos 4 segundos que pasaron el ciborg tenía un brazo cargado de poder a una distancia segura.

"**¡Incinerar!**"

El león vio un rayo de fuego viniendo hacia él, lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con los brazos y clavar sus garras de los pies en el asfalto.

*Boom…*

"¡Genos, estúpido!"

El ataque no era tan potente como el que le había tirado a Kurumi, pero seguro que le va a picar. Hablando de Kurumi, ella estaba lo suficiente cerca como para que la explosión la mandé a volar unos metros hacia arriba.

El lugar donde estaba parado Beast King se llenó de humo y polvo, Genos se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, extendiendo el brazo que uso para realizar el ataque.

*Nightmare* baja del cielo y cae a un metro a la izquierda de Genos, su cara tiene un leve seño fruncido.

"No me importaría si para la próximas avisas o das alguna advertencia"

Genos la miró con cara seria por un segundo y luego vuelve a mirar el humo.

"La forma más eficiente para derrotarlo era con algún ataque sorpresa. Si yo te gritaba alguna advertencia él sabría que atacaría, sus reflejos y reacción son muy buenos, no podía perder esa oportunidad. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no estorbes."

Kurumi deja de fruncir el seño pero se cruza de brazos.

"podrías haberme dañado o dañar a alguien, eso no es bueno, Genos~. No estoy estorbando, te estoy ayudando"

Esta vez el ciborg no se toma el tiempo ni de mirarla.

"Un pequeño precio que hay que pagar, ahora vete"

Kurumi abre un poco los ojos por el comentario que él dijo.

"Pero~, ¿se supone que eres un héroe?, como puedes ser tan frío… te salve la vida."

Genos ignoró el comentario de su *compañera* y le dijo a ella.

"Mis lecturas detectan el nivel cardíaco del monstruo, ¿Quizás el ataque lo noqueó?"

Kurumi miró a la nube de humo y se encogió de hombros

"No lo sé, puedo sentirlo pero no verlo"

La charla fue cortada por un Beast King saliendo del humo, tenía unas pequeñas heridas por los escombros y su pelaje un poco quemado, sin embargo, no era nada preocupante.

"**¡La basura algunas veces tiene que unirse con la basura para lograr algo!"**

El monstruo frenó su caminata y respiró hondo pero contuvo el aire.

"**¡Pero siempre serán basura!"**

Él miró al suelo, el pecho de Beast King tembló y hincho sus mejillas con aire. Kurumi y Genos volvieron a levantar la guardia para neutralizar el siguiente movimiento de su oponente.

"**Rage Of The King**"

*¡GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA…!*

El león humanoide dio un rugido desgarrador, todo lo que tenga que ver con cristales se hizo pedazos, las pocas alarmas de coches que estaban activadas empezaron a sonar y la tierra tembló alrededor de 1 kilómetro de distancia de Beast King.

Nuestros *Héroes* no se lo estaban tomando muy bien. Genos se sorprendió pero se preparó para esto.

"_Mis sensores comenzaron a fallar, no tengo oídos, pero sí puedo interceptar el sonido, apagar mis sentidos auditivo fue la mejor decisión_"

Genos solo observaba a el monstruo, este último había terminado de rugir y miró a Genos, el monstruo habló con él pero no lo escuchó.

"_Ya todo acabó_"

Con eso dicho Genos activo sus *oídos* y lo primero que escuchó fue-

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH-!"

Mirando a su izquierda y encontró a Kurumi tirada en el suelo agarrándose los oídos llenos de sangre, Genos la olvidó completamente.

"**¡Es una pena lo de tu amiga, si sus tímpanos hubiesen explotado solo tendría dolor de cabeza Jajaja!"**

Kurumi es muy resistente a el dolor y su cuerpo tiene una gran defensa, pero esta vez le jugó en contra, no estaría sufriendo tanto si sus oídos dejarán de funcionar.

"AAAAAAHHH.. MMMMHP…"

Ella está intentando de que el dolor se calme, no parece que lo este logrando

"_Ahora que hago, que debería hacer…__"_

Genos está debatiendo su siguiente movimiento-

"**¡Bueno, basta de charla!"**

*Ka~-Pam-Pam-Pam-Pam… Pam… Pam…*

Beast King está corriendo hacia Genos y Kurumi, parece como si el tiempo fuese a cámara lenta

"_Si defiendo a Kurumi las posibilidades de que nos mate son más alta, pero si no la defiendo la matará o la capturara para investigarla…__"_

Genos miró de reojo a *Nightmare*

"AAAAAAHHH… AAAAHH… AAAAHH…"

Kurumi estaba gritando y cerrando su boca para parar los gritos, daba vueltas por el suelo e intentaba calmar el dolor, sin embargo, era en vano.

"_Tengo que dejarla__"_

El ciborg se agachó un poco para saltar, pero se detuvo.

Parece como si ella hubiese leído las pensamientos de Genos.

Kurumi abrió su ojo derecho.

Solo necesito abrir el ojo para hablar y Genos absorbió una gran cantidad de aire por su boca destinado a sus pulmones inexistente.

El ciborg se puso en posición de saltó y Beast King fue directo a atacar a Kurumi.

"_**¿¡De que sirve el peso muerto!?, Jajaja!"**_

El león estaba por aplastar a Kurumi

…

**/Pov Genos - 4 años antes\**

_(-..._

_Duele…_

_Mamá, papá…_

_¿Porque pasó esto?._

_¿Quien podría hacer algo tan cruel?._

_*Pum…*_

"_¿Tu porque hiciste esto…? Arruinaste la vida de miles… ¿Por qué?"_

"_De que sirve que lo sepas, total vas a morir, tranquilo solo tomara un segundo. Aunque, si lo piensas bien, con esas heridas__."_

_Me va a matar, como mató a todos mis amigos, mis familiares y todas las personas de la ciudad…_

_La policía, los militares, quien sea, por favor se los suplicó._

_Alguien ayúdeme, alguien sálveme…_

…

_..._

…

"_¿Dónde…?"_

"_Al fin despiertas, me alegro"_

"_¿Donde estoy?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?"_

"_Dormiste por 2 semanas, te encontré muy mal herido, casi mueres por hemorragia y tenías una leve fisura en tu cráneo, pero no te preocupes, en unos meses estarás como nuevo, sin embargo, estarás cansando por algún tiempo. Me llamo Kuseno, ¿Cuál es tu nombre joven?"_

"_Genos, muchas gracias por salvarme"_

"_no hay de que joven…"_

…

_Este silencio es muy incómodo…_

"_Señor Kuseno, ¿porque me salvó?"_

"_No entiendo la pregunta Genos-Kun"_

"_Que ganaría con salvarme, seré inútil durante meses, entonces, ¿porque lo hiciste?"_

"_te vi y solo supe que necesitabas ayuda"_

…_-)_

…

…Pam-Boom-Bishu… Pum-KA-…*

El monstruo se llevó una sorpresa inesperada. Genos abrazó a Kurumi y dio un saltó hacia arriba haciendo que Beast King golpeara el asfalto, luego de eso él encendió su propulsor de su pierna derecha y golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de el monstruo.

El ciborg llevo a la espíritu unos metros del monstruo. Para ese entonces el león volvió en sí.

"**¡Desperdiciar tu vida por alguien DÉBIL!"**

La ropa superior de el monstruo se ve con alguna raspaduras y sus músculos son más notorios.

Beast King se lanzó de un saltó hacia arriba de Genos y Kurumi

"**¡NO CONOCES LA LEY DE LA SELVA!"**

No sé que es peor, los gritos de dolor de Kurumi o los gritos del monstruo. En cualquier caso, ambos son malos.

*Pam-Boom…*

Genos se aparta de el león y el monstruo vuelve a golpear el asfalto, enterrando parte de su mano izquierda-

"**Lion Slash**"

*Crack-Ka~…*

El rey de la selva sacó su mano enterrada y lanzó su ataque.

Genos se movió a la izquierda, evitando el ataque, pero le cortó la coleta derecha a Kurumi

"_Demasiado cerca__"_

*Ka~…*

Genos despegó por los aires para alejarse y proteger a Kurumi.

"**¡No es la primera vez que enfrentó a un insecto volador!"**

El rey de la selva clavó sus garras en los edificios para acercarse a Genos, aunque Genos vuele Beast King es más rápido que el.

"Tsk"

El ciborg empezó a preparar un incinerar.

"Ahhh… Agh…"

Kurumi dejó de gritar de dolor y ahora solo está dando gemidos de dolor.

"**¡Pelea de frente!" **

El monstruo se empuja hacia arriba con una fuerza increíble-

"**¡COBARDE!"**

Parece mentira, pero ahora Beast King está a unos metros por encima de Genos, este último abre los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba tal hazaña.

"_No se porque, pero su fuerza y velocidad se incrementaron"_

"**¡Aaaaghh!"**

"Mph"

El monstruo golpeó con el brazo izquierdo a Genos, el ciborg decidió recibir el golpe con las tibias de sus *piernas*. Cuando el monstruo golpeó a Genos, fue mandado directo al suelo, con la cabeza para abajo.

*Ka~…*

"**Incinerar**"

El monstruo se cubrió con ambos brazos-

*Boom…*

El ataque de Genos explotó al hacer contacto con el monstruo.

Genos acomoda su cuerpo en el aire para caer de pie.

*¡Pam…!*

Sin perder el tiempo, él miró arriba.

"**¡Ese fue más débil que el anterior!"**

*¡PAM…!*

Genos retrocedió y le dio la espalda a Beast King para recibir el daño de los escombros en vez de Kurumi.

"_¡No puedo seguir así, necesito encontrar una debilidad, ¿Pero cuál?!__"_

"**¡Ahhh!"**

Genos pateó el brazo que iba a impactar en el con la *pierna* derecha y luego realizó una patada giratoria con la otra *pierna*.

*Pam-Cof…*

El golpe volvió a conectar en el estómago de Beast King, esté último soltó un poco más de aire que antes.

Antes de que el león reaccioné, Genos encendió rápido propulsores de los pies y voló.

"**¡Solo pegas y huyes!"**

Genos vio al monstruo acercarse a una velocidad cuestionable, ya que él iba volando y el león a pie, sin embargo el león era más rápido que él.

"_Su velocidad aumento y su masa muscular se incrementó. No hay duda, él se estaba conteniendo… maldición__"_

Genos iba a volar hacia arriba para abandonar la pelea.

Si no fuera porque sabe que estos monstruos vinieron por su maestro, entonces, no puede darse el lujo de dejar vivo a estos monstruos.

*Pam-Pam-Pam-Pam…*

El león se acercaba a Genos segundo a segundo, el ciborg miró al frente y pensó en un plan rápido.

Con algo en mente, soltó a Kurumi con un brazo y empezó a cargar su incinerar mientras se acercaba al suelo sutilmente.

"_**¿Esa chatarra por fin se quedo sin baterías?"**_

El león con una sonrisa poco sana se acercaba a Genos y Kurumi.

El ciborg lo miró de reojo y apuntó con su brazo recargado de energía apuntó de ser liberada.

"**Incinerar**"

Beast King esperaba algo parecido y saltó, para evitar un ataque que nunca llegó.

El ciborg cambio de dirección su brazo hacia abajo-

*¡Bo-¡BOOM!...*

El incinerar creó una explosión grande e impactó en una camioneta, el león fue tomado por sorpresa y al estar arriba del vehículo voló unos metros sobre el suelo.

"Con eso debería ser suficiente para-"

El ciborg vio como una camioneta destruida se acercaba a él.

"Mph"

*Pam-KA-Crrrrrkkkk*

Genos atrapó el automóvil con una mano, fue lanzado con tanta fuerza que el ciborg fue empujado hacia atrás y rasgó la calle.

"No estoy llegando-"

*Boom…*

Genos empujó la camioneta con una pequeña explosión hacia donde está Beast King.

"**Lion Slash****"**

La camioneta fue cortada en 5 partes, el monstruo ee movió al costado y agarró la parte trasera del vehículo destruido con la mano derecha, se puso en posición de lanzamiento y la lanzó a los *héroes*.

*Bishu~…*

El ciborg se agachó justo antes que lanzará-

*Crack-Crack-Ckr…*

El ataque del monstruo atravesó un edificio y quedó incrustado en otro.

"-a ningún lado"

El *robot* se levantó del suelo y miró al frente, pero no estaba a el monstruo-

"**Zafkiel**"

Un reloj gigante apareció detrás de Genos, el lo reconoció al instante y miró a Kurumi, ella estaba mirándolo con una respiración tranquila pero dolorosa-

"Estas-"

Kurumi puso mana en sus brazos y piernas para empujar a Genos, ambos se separaron unos metros.

*¡Pam!-Crack…*

En dónde estaban ellos dos, ahora avía un león gigante con las piernas enterradas en el asfalto.

"**Za-**"

"**Lion-****"**

El ángel de Kurumi brillo con algo de intensidad. Beast King estaba por atacar a Genos. Este último acaba de levantar la cabeza para ver la situación

"**-yin**"

Una masa roja y negra se dirigió al Flintlock de Kurumi, esta vez fue más rápido que antes.

"_¡No lo puedo esquivar!__"_

"**-Sla-****"**

*¡Bang…!*

El ciborg se cubrió la cabeza en forma de *X* y tan rápido como se cubrió, se descubrió.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

El león estaba en un color poco natural, parece de color negro pero también parece como si su color de piel estuviera moviéndose por su propia voluntad.

Aparte de eso, el monstruo estaba completamente quitó.

"Genos… ¡Rápido, mátalo!"

Kurumi estaba tambaleándose, seguro que tiene mucho dolor de cabeza.

El ciborg dejó sus preguntas para más tardes y con velocidad se acercó al monstruo-

"¡Agh!"

*Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum*

Genos no paró de atacar, sus ataques iban a la cabeza y el estómago, los lugares en dónde el creía que podría hacer más daño.

*Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum*

Kurumi observaba a su *compañero* tratando de matar a el monstruo, su ojo de reloj estaba con las manecillas andando en dirección contraría.

"¡No lo puedo mantener más!"

El ciborg lo comprendió al instante y luego de darle una patada en la cabeza con mucha potencia se alejó del monstruo.

Kurumi viendo esto desactivó su habilidad.

"**¡Uuughh!"**

Beast King empezó a sangrar por varias partes de su cuerpo y luego escupió sangre, seguro fue por los golpes repetidos en el estómago.

*Pam…*

…

El monstruo por fin cayó, Genos lo miraba expectante y Kurumi estaba un poco impresionada.

"Por fin, se durmió el gatito~"

Kurumi entrecerró un poco los ojos.

"Me gustaría suponer que la amenaza fue neutralizada"

El brazo derecho e izquierdo del ciborg empezó a brillar. Kurumi se levantó y trataba de caminar-

*Pam…*

"Auch~"

Pero no pudo, sin embargo ya estaba a una distancia segura del ataque de Genos.

Genos estaba a uno metros de Beast King.

Kurumi cerro los ojos tratando de calmar su dolor de cabeza…

…

"_¡Frío!"_

Kurumi miró en la dirección donde estaba Beast King.

"_¡Es peor que el ataque de Genos~!"_

Kurumi apoyó ambos brazos para levantarse y miró a el ciborg.

"¡GENOS, MUÉVETE!"

Él la miró sorprendido por la repentina advertencia.

"**Zafkiel**"

El Dios del tiempo apareció detrás de Kurumi.

*Pum-Pum-Ckr…*

El monstruo clavó ambas manos en el suelo, agrietando la calle por defecto.

"**¡Son unos cobardes!"**

El león se levantó completamente del suelo y apretó muy fuerte los puños.

"**¡GGRRRRRRR!"**

Destruyó su ropa de la parte superior de su cuerpo, con sólo usando la inmensa cantidad de músculos. Tiene músculos asta en los músculos.

Con mucha velocidad se acercó a Kurumi, ella parpadeo por el repentino acercamiento, iba a hundirse en su sombra pero Beast King la agarró con una mano y la elevó unos 5 metros del suelo-

"**Aleph**"

*Pum-Crack-Pam-Crack…*

"**¡JA-JA-JA-JA-JA!"**

Genos miró con incredulidad. El monstruo le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Kurumi y luego cayó al suelo con impulsó, seguro que su espalda está fracturada y el sonido de sus huesos romperse… digamos que no dejará a Genos dormir. Kurumi estaba con la cabeza en dirección a Genos, la sangre ya estaba saliendo por su cabeza y se notaba que su cráneo fue roto, mayormente por el lado derecho, era una escena muy traumatica…

*¡PAM!-¡Pam!-Pam…*

A un metro de Genos cayó el Flintlock de Kurumi, el brillo que emitía el arma era hermoso y pareciera como si lo llamará a él.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta Genos agarró el arma del suelo.

"**¡MUERAN DE UNA VEZ!"**

Beast King miró con sus ojos rojos llenos de locura a el objetivo más cercano, el pobre ciborg apenas sabe lo que se viene.

"**¡LION SLASH: METEOR SHOWER!****"**

…

**/Ciudad-Z, 2 minutos antes\**

…

Ignorando la masacre que se está llevando a cabo, a unos cientos de metros se encuentran un humano y tres monstruos. Son los mismos de hace unos minutos, la cabeza calva de uno los delata.

*Acho…*

"**Salud"**

"Gracias, alguien está hablando de mi"

La rana le deseó a el calvo lo que le hace falta *salud*, por cierto, casi me descubre el hombre joven.

"Oye mono, que tan lejos estamos de aquel tipo"

Me parece que le está preguntando a el *Gorila Blindado* , este último está con un brazo destruido, aún así logra moverse sin dificultad, caminando con sus 2 patas y manos.

"**Mi nombre es *Gorila Blindado*, y para responder tu pregunta. Estamos a 405m de Beast King****"**

El hombre se puso a pensar un segundo y luego volvió a hablar.

"Lo único que tengo que hacer es derrotar a Burger King para que ustedes paguen por mi techo, ese era el trató, ¿No?"

El gorila suspiró y cerro los ojos.

"_**Este tipo no se toma nada en serio"**_

La babosa le habló a el humano para responder su pregunta.

"**Si, eso es lo que tienes que hacer, luego vas a hablar con nuestro jefe para que inv- para arreglar tu casa"**

"Bien, tengo que hacerlo todo hoy. Mañana es el día de descuentos en el supermercado y no me lo puedo perder"

El joven hombre está muy despreocupado… por alguna razón. En cualquier caso, luego de esa pequeña conversación el único humano en el grupo se quedó callado.

La rana dio un pequeño saltó en el hombro de el Gorila y le susurro al compañero.

"**¿Crees que Beast King pueda vencerlo?"**

El gorila siguió caminando pensando en la respuesta que iba a dar, solo fueron 6 segundos de silencio.

"**La fuerza de este sujeto es inmensa, pero Best King también es bastante fuerte, no se a quien apostaría por la victoria****"**

La rana asintió y se bajó de el *Gorila Blindado*.

"**Saben, desde que nos separamos de Beast King, no e parado de sentir una energía muy poderosa. Llegué a la conclusión de que era aquella chica."**

Slugerous expresó su opinión sobre la situación.

"**No tengo dudas de la fuerza de Beast King, pero, esa energía, es otra cosa."**

El joven al igual que los monstruos caminaron en silencio unos pocos segundos… el joven hombre avía empezado a sudar un poco.

*Crack…*

La calle se rompió en un agujero y de ahí salió un topo.

"**¿Quieren que vaya a ver cómo le está yendo a él?"**

Los monstruos iban a responder pero el joven hombre se les adelantó y su sudor desapareció como arte de magia.

"¿Tu desconfías de tu superior?"

Los monstruos miraron confundido a el humano. *Ground Dragón* le respondió.

"**No, para nada"**

"¿Y dime qué fue lo que te dijo él?, ¿Qué te ordenó?"

Ground Dragón se confundió mucho por las palabras de el joven con el traje barato de Superman.

"**Que te llevemos y no interferíamos con su… Oh, bueno"**

El humano cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, el sol lo iluminaba como si fuera un gran hombre sabio.

"Tienen que aprender a escuchar las órdenes y seguir el plan, no importa que sea un compañero o un superior, un pequeño descuidó puede significar la derrota. Imagina que él está luchando mano a mano y por lo que, su oponente es muy fuerte, tu solo serias una carga y un problema más para tu líder."

Los monstruos miraron con dudas a el hombre calvo, pero eligieron ignorarlo. El joven hombre pues…

"_Si ese tal Bear King está muerto, tengo que tener preparado una escusa para que paguen por mi techo."_

La caminata fue tranquila, por unos segundos solo se podía escuchar una que otra explosión y disparos, lo normal que podrías escuchar al caminar. Sin previo aviso paso algo inesperado.

*Bishu-Boom-Bishu-Boom-Bishu-Boom-Bishu-Boom-Bishu-Boom…*

Una y otra vez un viento cortante y rápido destruía todas las estructuras de la ciudad.

"Oh, Eso es nuevo"

El joven hombre expresó su opinión de la situación. En cambió los monstruos.

"**¡No puede ser, que está haciendo Beast King!"**

"**¡Obligarlo a utilizar tal habilidad, la única suposición probable es que el enemigo sea un oponente formidable!****"**

"**¡Avísenme cuando haya terminado!"**

***Crack…***

"**Bueno, al menos no nos está atacando a nosotros"**

Eso último es verdad, un viento cortante está destruyendo los edificios, pero el corte va haciéndose más pequeño con cada centímetro que recorre. De fondo, se ve como se caen los edificios y cerca de ellos se ve que está dejando marcas en los edificios, pero no los destruye.

"Genial si esto sigue así terminara dañando mi casa."

El joven hombre después de negar, con mucha desaprobación, agarra una pequeña roca que está en el suelo y luego mira hacia la dirección en dónde viene el viento cortante.

"**¿Qué haces?"**

La rana con algo de curiosidad le pregunta a su *victima de secuestró*.

"Bueno, solo quiero proteger mi casa. ¿Esto será suficiente?"

El calvo sostuvo la piedra del tamaño de la mitad de un ladrillo, se la mostró a la rana y espero su respuesta.

"**No sé que es lo que quieres decir"**

El joven hombre suspira y vuelve a mirar a en la dirección del ataque…

*Bishu-Ka~-Crack-Crack-Crack-Crack-Crack-Crack-Crack-Crack…*

Un segundo.

*¡Boom!...*

Todo se paró en un momento, los ataques se detuvieron y en cambio salió mucho humo y surgió una explosión. Los monstruos estaban mirando a el humano con asombró y en shock.

"Bien, sigamos"

…

*Crack…*

Todos mirando hacia abajo, los monstruos aún con las bocas abiertas. Cierto topo los miró confundidos

"**¿Qué pasó?"**

...

**/Pov Genos\**

…

Kurumi, no creo que ella sobreviva a ese golpe, fue directo y en la cabeza.

*¡PAM!-¡Pam!-Pam…*

Esa es su arma, está brillando en un rojo intenso. ¡Tengo que agarrar su arma!.

"**¡MUERAN DE UNA VEZ!"**

Él está decidido a matarnos, si no hago algo rápido terminaremos muriendo ella y yo. Su cara está destruida, pero aún así puedo verlo, ese ojo amarillo, me está mirando y está brillando.

_(-"__**Aleph**__"-)_

Ella lo uso para volverse rápida y por su mirada creo que también quiere que lo usé.

El monstruo está-

"**¡LION SLASH: METEOR SHOWER!****"**

*¡Bang!...*

¡Todo se volvió más claro!

*Bishu-Bishu-Bishu-Bishu-Bishu-¡Boom!-¡Boom!-¡Boom!-¡Boom!-¡Boom!...*

Puedo ver el ataque de el monstruo-

*Bishu-KA-...*

"Tsk"

Casi la perfección.

Apenas me rozo el hombro y destruyó gran parte de mi armadura.

"**¡GRRRRRRR!"**

¿Como puedo matarlo?, Su piel tiene gran resistencia hacia mi *incinerar* y los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo no son muy efectivos.

…

Tengo una idea, tengo ambos brazos cargados a la máxima potencia de mi *incinerar*.

*Bishu-Bishu-Bishu-Bishu…*

Su piel es resistente a mis ataques, pero una vez que tocó su carne le empieza a doler.

*Bishu-Bishu-Bishu…*

"¡Entonces!"

*Bishu-Bishu…*

"¡Solo debo!"

*Bishu…*

"¡Acercarme!"

*Pum…*

Si no puedo atravesar tu piel después de varios, ataques, tengo que atacarte en el único lugar donde no tienes protección.

"Para la siguiente cierra la boca"

"**¡GGGRRRRRRRR-!"**

"**¡Incinerar!**"

…

*¡BOOOOOOM!-Bishu... ¡Pam!...*

…

"Tsk"

Cuanto humo… pero… solo siento una señal de vida y es la de Kurumi. ¿Lo logré?. La explosión me llevo a volar varios metros, estoy metido dentro de un edificio. Ella también está lejos de la explosión, ella está tirada en el asfalto…. Sus heridas van a empeorar, la dañe inconscientemente, diría que está muerta si no fuera que mis sensores detecta sus señales de vida. Sin embargo, su señal es débil.

"Maldición"

*Pam…*

Voy a acercarme hasta donde está ella con cuidado asta que se despeje el humo… pero no detecto ni una señal de vida del monstruo.

…

"*Uff* Amenaza neutralizada"

Si, está muerto. Le volé la cabeza, es imposible que pueda levantarse.

"Ge…Ge… G…"

"Estas consiente, no hables"

"**Za… Zaf…**"

Que está haciendo… a claro ese reloj viviente.

"*Zafkiel* es así como lo invocas, ¿como te sano?"

"**Zaf… Zaaaa… Zaaf-kk-iiel**"

Aquí está de nuevo, ¿Por qué esta brillando tanto?, No brillo de esa manera durante nuestra pelea.

"Solo tu puedes hacerlo, ¿Verdad?. No puedo ayudarte ahora mismo…"

Está muy mal herida, es increíble que este consiente.

"**D… Daaaa… Daa-lll… Da… Da… D…**"

"Kurumi… Kurumi… estás inconsciente"

El reloj también desapareció, iba a tratar de curarse, pero las heridas la vencieron, ¡tengo que llevarla a un hospital ahora mismo!.

"¿Porque?"

Esto fue mi culpa, le pasó esto a ella porque fue mi culpa…

Está tirada en el suelo, desangrándose, con el cráneo roto, con varios huesos quebrados y aún así ella.

_(-"¡GENOS, MUÉVETE!"-)_

Me salvó tres veces, me advirtió de cualquier peligro, intento ayudarme, ella trataba de formar equipo conmigo.

En cambio yo la ignore, cuando debía protegerla la ignore, no estaba trabajando en equipo con ella, es más, casi la dejo tirada por mi propio odió…

"Oh… esto no es bueno…"

Esa voz.

"¡Sensei!"

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Bueno asta el capítulo, la verdad es que se me fueron las ganas de escribir, pero ya volví con todo, así que no se preocupen… por qué ya estoy aquí Jajaja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a mi me gustó, no sabía bien como terminarlo pero creo que no estuvo tan mal, en cualquier caso, vamos a los comentarios.**

…

_Doom King of Latveria_**: No, esta historia va a terminar, ya tengo un borrador, no te preocupes, me tomaré mi tiempo pero voy a acabar la historia. Con respecto a Kurumi, ella va a tomar la personalidad desde el volumen 16 de la novela ligera en la primera temporada de OPM y en la segunda temporada de OPM va a tomar la personalidad del volumen 20 y sobre el nuevo anime que va a salir sobre ella. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, saludos!.**

…

**Bueno eso es todo, me estoy reservando a Saitama para cuando Kurumi lo vea en acción.**

**Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos luego!.**


	17. Capítulo 5 Parte 3 Final

**Capítulo 5: Decisiones que nos fortalecen**

**Parte 3 Final**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores**

"Hola"= personaje hablando

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_"

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad

"Hola"= voz de seres no vivos

…

**/Pov Kurumi\**

…

¿Estoy muerta?, creo que estoy muerta. Este espacio en negro no me gusta nada…

Bueno, espero que Genos haya podido matar al gatito~, me hubiese encantado despedirme al menos de Shidou-San.

Auch, me arden los ojos… Ugh~ me duele la cabeza y ahora mi espalda me está matando, ¿que está pasando?

…

…

…

*Bep… Bep…*

Que es ese sonido tan grave… y porque ya no puedo ver ni la oscuridad. ¿Estará demasiado oscuro?. No, mis ojos están tapados, ¡por eso no puedo ver nada!.

"Hola~"

Me escucho como si estuviera debajo del agua. Genos me habrá llevado a un hospital, lo más seguro.

"Genos, ¿estas allí?"

¿Porque me escucho tan rara?.

"Estas despierta, asombroso"

Se escucha muy grave la voz y masculina, pero podría ser una mujer… no, lo más importante ahora es-

"Podrías quitarme la venda de los ojos o lo que tenga puesto, no puedo verte~"

"…Un segundo…"

Por fin, necesito saber con quién estoy hablando. Genos seguro me trajo aquí, por lo que él le debió explicar la situación.

…

Me está sacando las vendas de los ojos…

Perfecto ahora… veo muy borroso todo.

"Genial, no logro ver nada"

"definitivamente impresionante"

De que está hablando este sujeto, creo que lleva una bata blanca, así que debería ser un doctor.

"Que es tan impresionante, ¿que vea un poco o que sea muy hermosa?"

"Señorita Kurumi, ¿usted no sabe en la condición que se encontraba?, es un milagro que esté viva"

Bueno, creo que le tengo que ser sincero.

"No, solo se que un gatito~ del tamaño de una casa me dio un golpe en la cabeza"

…él suspiró?, yo estaba tratando de alegrar un poco el ambiente, se que tendría que estar muy preocupada ya que seguro tengo algunas fracturas y algún que otro órgano dañado, pero no creo que-

"Tus pulmones estaban dañados, tu fémur fue dividido en 6 partes, tu cráneo se rompió en varias piezas. Tuve que operarte para tratar de reparar tu cráneo y no quedar con la cara deformada y desfigurada."

Bueno, la verdad es que e tenido peores resultados en mi vida.

"Se podría decir que soy una chica con suerte~"

"Aun no termino"

Eso nunca es bueno…

"Tu estómago fue apuñalado por tu columna vertebral, dejando tu estómago al borde de dejar de funcionar. Con respecto a tu intestinos, cuando tú fémur se destruyó, al igual que tu estómago, fue apuñalado pero en menor medida, te operé y logré repararlos, pero seguro que te sentirás incomodidad por unos días al defecar, y también sangraras un poco al hacerlo."

Este tipo… es demasiado honesto…

"Entre nosotros~ dos, me preocupa más lo último y me parece raro… pero gracias por el dato."

"y aún no termino."

Pero me dio un golpe~, ¡fue solo un golpe!.

"En tu carne tenías escombros, mayormente en tus muslos y antebrazos, logré sacarte todos, pero dejará alguna cicatrices. Sin embargo, las cicatrices son pequeñas y de lejos no se notarán, a excepción de la de tu cabeza."

Genial, ahora tendré que comprarme crema para las cicatrices, no puedo usar *Dalet~*, ya pasó demasiado tiempo y me costaría demasiado *tiempo*, por alguna razón ahora tengo menos *tiempo* que antes…

"Tus tímpanos estaban muy dañados pero se están curando por si solos, por lo que nada más que un poco de descanso no arregle, no escuches ruidos fuerte o te dolerá. Tu ojo derecho lo tuve que operar, estaba muy dañado, además, parte de los huesos de tu cráneo se metieron en tu ojo, el polvo junto con los escombros no ayudaron en nada. Lo único que hice fue quitarte toda la mugre y sacarte cualquier fragmento de hueso o algún escombro. Cuando termine estabas ciega de ese ojo. Te inserte una prótesis ocular, aprovechando que prácticamente tenía que reconstruir tu cráneo, logré hacer una conexión perfecta entre tu cerebro y tu ojo para que funcione, no podrás ver por unas horas más en ambos ojos, ya que también operé el otro, pero solo aplique un aumento en el otro."

Pude haber quedado ciega de un ojo… bueno, Zafkiel podría haberme salvado el ojo, pero tendría que matar a muchos monstruos para eso. Un momento.

"¿Que le pasó a mi otro ojo?"

"Esta sanó, pero te lo explicaré más tarde. Bueno, voy a continuar."

¡QUE!, ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida~?!

"Tu brazo izquierdo solo tenía una fractura, nada del otro mundo. Tus costillas milagrosamente solo estaban fisuradas. Tu vértebra es otra cosa, fue dividida en varias partes, dañó varios órganos tuyos, por ejemplo, tu hígado y pulmones, pero como te había dicho, el mayor daño que causó fué en tu estómago."

… Creo que me está mirando, ¿quiere mi opinión o algo?. No sé, mejor le digo algo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Doctor~, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?"

Que pasó, se acaba de caer al suelo… o ahora está al lado de mi cama, que pena~ no puedo ver su cara

"¡Eso es lo único que te preocupa!"

Creo que Genos me había dejado en una peor condición que el gatito~, por lo que…

"Doctor, aunque no lo aparente, suelo estar en estás situaciones de vida y muerte con frecuencia"

Aunque está es la primera vez que no me voy a poder curar con *Dalet~*

"Jiji~ estoy acostumbrada a recibir golpes, por lo que no tiene porqué preocuparse."

El hombre creo que sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Si, Genos-Kun dijo que eras una heroína. Antes que te lo diga él, yo quiero disculparme por qué Genos-Kun te prejuzgo muy rápido."

¿El doctor estará familiarizado con Genos~?, Seguro me lo dirá si le pregunto.

"No tiene qué preocuparse, ya pasó, lo disculpo"

"Gracias, jovencita, pero sufrió graves heridas y es culpa tanto mía como la de él."

Definitivamente el doctor tiene algo que ver con Genos~, creo que ya es tiempo de preguntar… sutilmente.

"No entiendo, ¿Por qué se disculpa usted doctor?"

El hombre suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en su silla… mi visión ya está mejorando un poco, creo que tiene unos 40 años.

"Kurumi-Kun-"

Que rápido agarró confianza.

"-para serte sincero yo fui el que hizo de Genos-Kun un ciborg."

Oh, no era un robot. Eso explica la inteligencia desarrollada, tiene el cerebro de un humano.

"El tiene que contarte su historia, pero solo puedo decirte que ese chico sufrió mucho y no tendrá piedad contra ningún monstruo o máquina."

Ya entiendo, cuando le conté mi *historia* él se calmó un poco. ¿Que tragedia le habrá ocurrido?

"Por eso te atacó de esa manera, creyó ver un monstruo… y volviendo a tu pregunta, también en parte es mi culpa porque no puedo hacer que Genos-Kun vea el camino de la paz. Si él no está luchando contra monstruos, está tratando de buscar materiales para actualizaciones, nunca puede estar tranquilo y solo puedo ver en su mirada el odió…"

Dios mío…

…

Que historia tan cliché, conozco a muchos que solo quieren vengarse y para eso harán lo que sea para conseguirlo… Jajaja~, ¿estoy viéndome a un espejo?

"¿Él no intenta escucharte?"

El hombre miró hacia otro lado, estará pensando en su respuesta.

"Parece que si y lo intentó varias veces. Pero luego ve las noticias o ve algún tipo de monstruo y todo vuelve a hacer como antes"

Ese chicos necesita disciplina, el doctor no puede hacerlo.

"Sabes~, él necesita alguien a su lado, alguien que lo guíe, un maestro puede ser la mejor solución. Si bien usted se lo a dicho y él lo escuchó e intenta ponerlo en práctica, por experiencia propia créeme que cuando estás solo en el calor de la batalla tu cerebro no piensa correctamente."

Me parece… que está abriendo los ojos y tocándose la barbilla.

"Como dije~, un maestro disciplinado que lo acompañe y lo entrene en cuerpo y alma podría cambiar su actitud."

…porque está riéndose…

"Jajá, Kurumi-Kun, Genos-Kun acaba de conseguir un maestro, hace pocos días lo consiguió. No pensé que fuera a funcionar, pero ahora que lo dices de esa manera puede que si lo haga. Su maestro no podrá volverlo más fuerte físicamente, pero seguro que lo hará mentalmente… gracias por darle esperanza a este anciano Kurumi-Kun. Genos-Kun es como un hijo para mí"

Ahora que lo pienso, yo me dejo llevar algunas veces por mis emociones. Nada de amor o por amistad, sino odió o enojo por lo injusto que es todo. ¿Me haría bien un maestro?.

"En cualquier caso, Kurumi-Kun, le tendré que pedir que se quede quieta y repose. Aunque por algún motivo cuestionable su cuerpo haya sanado muy rápido, eso no quiere decir que ya pueda irse. Le haré unos chequeos antes de partir."

Ahora que lo pienso…

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que estuve inconsciente?"

"Pasó un día y medio, son las 21 Pm. Por el daño que tenias pensé que te despertarías en una semana."

Creo que ya no tengo que ocultar mucho.

"¿Genos no le contó sobre mí~?"

"Si, como te dije, me dijo que no eras un monstruo sino una heroína."

"Ara~ que tierno"

"...Según el no eres un monstruo como los demás"

"Espera, ¿a qué se refiere?"

"Que eres un monstruo que lucha por la humanidad."

...Gracias Genos, no me defiendas más…

"Pero le dije que no es verdad, no eres un monstruo pero tampoco una humana, así que le dije que se disculpe cuando hablen y te vea cómo heroína."

Señor~ usted vale oro.

"Bueno, como decía, mis lecturas detectaban dos vidas en tu cuerpo"

"Bueno, nunca quedé inconsciente en una pelea… no… solo una vez."

Maldición no pude evitar que mi voz sonará un poco molesta. Por su silencio creo que se dio cuenta.

"tuve una hipótesis, tu cuerpo se estaba muriendo, pero aquella otra lectura de vida te mantenía con vida. Mientras la tuya se mantenía estable la otra iba bajando de a poco. Si no fuese por eso, ya estarías muerta. También era imposible que sobrevivieras a todas las cirugías, pero como dije, alguien te dio una *mano*"

Uhm~ creo que ignoró mi otro comentario. Ara~ ara~ Zafkiel me quiere demasiado.

"Cuando te termine de operar, al cabo de unas horas la otra lectura desapareció. Todavía no te hice un chequeo de tus huesos. Espérame, no voy a tardar Kurumi-Kun"

… Ya se fue…

Bueno, para concluir todo lo que dijo el doctor… estoy hecha pedazos. Aunque también tengo algo de culpa por meterme dónde no debía.

*Uff…*

Pensando que solo encontraría monstruos débiles… los subestime demasiado, al igual que a los héroes. Ver lo débil que era el tipo con la bicicleta me hizo pensar que los demás no tenían un alto nivel tampoco…

Cuando escuché sobre la cantidad de héroes *Clase S* pensé que encontrarme con uno seria casi imposible… aunque no se que rango tenga Genos.

Tampoco se que nivel de amenaza tenía el gatito~.

Ese es el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, está bien.

"¿Doctor~?"

"Si, ya volví"

Aun no lo logro ver, ¿Qué es lo que lleva en la mano?

"Kurumi-Kun lo que traje es un dispositivo de rayos *X* con forma de lentes. Son muy útiles y no creo que te interesen las placas."

"Wow~, alta tecnología"

Para que unos lentes puedan hacer eso se requiere mucho cerebro para que funcione

"Si, tampoco quiero presumir, pero este lo cree yo. Mejore el original dando la capacidad de poder ver los huesos, los tejidos musculares y los órganos vitales."

Un aparato muy útil y lo hizo él, eso sí que es sorprendente… estoy dudando de que él sea un doctor.

"Ara~ara~ Vaya, es un doctor muy inteligente"

"Kurumi-Kun, este modelo es muy fácil de crear y hice cosas más complicadas"

…

"*Cof*"

¿!Que demonios, como que eso no es complicado!?

"Toses sangre, ¿tus pulmones no habrán terminado de sanar?, veamos el problema, primero voy a ver tus músculos"

…

...

…

Me está curando con la mirada~, no solo es un doctor, ¡también es un mago~!... ¿Trabaja para D.E.M?, Jajaja~. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿en este mundo habrá hombres que puedan ser magos o solo pueden ser las mujeres como en el mío?. Bueno, la respuesta la sabré más adelante.

"Perfecto, tus músculos y tejidos musculares están en perfecto estado. Veamos tus órganos internos"

…

…

…Me siento violada…

"todos tus órganos están con todas las heridas curadas, no veo ningún problema. Por último tus huesos"

…

...

...

Tengo hambre, ¿tendrán un puesto de comida en este hospital?

"Tus huesos están en perfecto estados, y para sorpresa mía, sanaron completamente e incluso se adaptaron a los implantes."

"Perfecto docto~, pero me gustaría volver a ver."

"¿No lo dije?, Al cabo de unas horas ya volverás a ver sin problema. Por cierto, no soy doctor, soy científico y me llamo Kuseno, mucho gusto Kurumi-San."

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

"Kuseno, también es un gusto y una sorpresa que no sea usted doctor."

Se empezó a reír, ¿él estará en esta situaciones la mayor parte del tiempo?.

"Lo se, algunas veces Genos-Kun trae a personas para que les administre atención médica. Me manejo bien en las operaciones y tratamientos de salud. Pero soy un científico."

Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas sobre él, los anteojos súper avanzados y los implantes que me puso son la prueba de ello…

Ara~…

"Hablo de implantes y aumentos. ¿A qué se refería?."

"Para serle sincero Kurumi-San, sin permiso mejore un poco tu cuerpo."

Bueno, hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?.

"Esta bien, no estoy enojada… ¿Qué mejoras puso en mí~?"

Creo que lo sorprendí con mi respuesta Jiji~.

"Debo admitir que no esperaba que seas tan positiva, pero me alegra el no tener que lidiar con explicaciones y disculpas. Digamos que las mejoras que te hice fue por la insistencia de Genos-Kun."

"Ara~, ¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"Jajá. Tendrás que preguntárselo personalmente. Ahora, te diré lo que le *modifique* a tu cuerpo"

Muy bien, me llamaré Kuru-Bot… no muy poco original, quizás Kurumi V2.0… muy raro, además, me seguirán diciendo Kurumi… Uhm~ que tal-

"Antes que nada, te quiero aclarar que eres un 90% *humana*."

Haya va mi ilusión.

"Fueron cambios pequeños, pero facilitarán tu trabajó. Lo primero son tus ojos, les di un aumento a la velocidad de información y reflejos, la velocidad de información es para que tú cerebro actúe casi igual de rápido que tú vista y los reflejos se explican solos."

Eso sí me hubiese servido contra Kotori.

"La otra mejora es en tus huesos, iba a ponerte componentes de titanio, pero poco a poco te iría matando, en cambió use un componente mucho mejor."

"¿Qué usaste~?"

"Use litio"

"Oh, ese metal es poco conocido, pero muy usado, mayormente en baterías. Que vio en ese metal para que usted deje que me penetre~ los huesos"

No es un metal muy resistente, ¿porque lo utilizo conmigo?

"Es muy simple, ese metal no es resistente como los demás, pero es uno de los más livianos y con una buena duración."

Espera un segundo.

"¿Tú construiste a Genos~ verdad?, ¿Tengo las mismas mejoras que él?"

Creo que lo vi asentir.

"Acabo de actualizar a Genos con el mismo implante pupilar, por lo que sí, tienen la misma mejoras a excepción del litio. La diferencia es que tú eres prácticamente *humana*"

Vaya… si este científico estuviera en mi mundo los de D.E.M estaría dándole caza las 24H del día.

"Ara~ ara~ me imagino que tienes trabajo todos los días en diferentes lugares, en serio, ¡eres muy inteligente~!"

"Gracias Kurumi-Kun, ¿pero inteligente en que sentido?"

Será muy humilde o solo quiere que lo alabe.

"Ara~, ¿Qué?, no es obvio, puedes crear a un súper humano y haces inventos increíbles."

¿Él acaba de… negar con la cabeza?

"Kurumi-Kun, no puedo crear súper humanos, puedo inventar cosas para mejorar la vida de las personas, pero no puedo hacer a alguien súper humano."

¡No lo logro comprender!

"¡Que~!, Pero tú me hiciste tantos cambios que-"

"Tu cuerpo fue el único que lo soportó, Kurumi-Kun"

Mi cuerpo es el único que puede soportarlo… tendré que investigar después.

"El litio es compatible sólo conmigo, supongo"

"Tu cuerpo en realidad se adapta a todo. Te explicaré, el Litio es un metal que al contacto con el agua y aire entra en calor en poco tiempo y también es radiactivo para los seres vivos, por lo que solo puede ser agarrado con guantes especializados."

Si, había leído que era mortal y muy peligroso, ¿Cómo lo introdujo en mi cuerpo?.

"Entiendo"

"Bien, cuando Genos-Kun te trajo aquí, estabas con heridas mortales y no creía que sobrevivieras a las operaciones, te inyecte suero y te puse una bolsa de sangre. Utilicé una droga que aumenta la velocidad de los consumos de lípidos y el corazón bombea la sangre a mayor velocidad, como resultado aceleré tu progreso de curación y solo quedaba rezar para que puedas resistir la perdida de sangré."

Bien~, nada del otro mundo por ahora… excepto lo de la droga, pero era necesario. Asiento con la cabeza para que continúe.

"Cuando termine de prepararme fui a buscarte para operarte, no tienes idea de la sorpresa que me lleve. la máquina de electrocardiograma estaba enloquecida, tu corazón parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Al principio me arrepentí de darte mi droga experimental, no sabía aún como iba a reaccionar al cuerpo humano, pensé que morirás..."

¿¡Porqué paró de hablar!?

"Ara~ ara~ Kuseno, no me deje con el suspenso"

"Jajaja-"

No te rías, él es cruel.

"Perdón, solo recordaba la cara de pánico que tenía, fue graciosa"

Bueno, no tan cruel.

"Bueno, para dejarlo más resumido, había otra señal de vida en tu interior y esto sonara raro, pero, antes de pasar un segundo, tu cuerpo parecía que reiniciaba tu corazón. Tu proceso de curación se aceleró muy rápido, por desgracia, tus huesos no sanaban, lo deje pasar. Cuando terminaba de acomodar algunos de tus huesos, ¡estos se empezaba a curar, al igual que tus órganos.!"

Supongo que Zafkiel quería esperar a que él me acomode los huesos. Zafkiel usó el poco tiempo que tenía almacenado para reiniciar mi bombeo de corazón una y otra vez en solo milisegundos. Gracias Zafkiel~.

"Después de terminar de sanarte, tu cuerpo se curaba muy rápidamente y tus huesos ya estaban uniéndose. Con respecto al litio, cuando esta sanándote cerré algunas de tus heridas cosiéndote, en unos minutos tu heridas cerraban y la cocedura desaparecía, pensé que se adentro en tu piel. Cuando use mis anteojos de rayos *X* note que los tornillos y varillas de metal que te puse desaparecieron…"

…Esto si es raro…

"¿Me estás diciendo que mis huesos absorbieron el metal?"

…Quizás sea porque el mana está dentro de mi cuerpo y eso me permite utilizar mi vestido astral cuando quiera y cambiar las formas de mis vestidos, y también refuerza mis huesos y piel para resistir golpes…

Lo único que se me ocurre es que el mana en mi interior supo que el metal no era parte de mí, por lo que lo condensó y fusiono para evitar *daños* en mi interior. Dejando una pequeña parte de mis huesos reforzados en metal.

¿Ahora tendré mayor fuerza?, ¿Mi vestido astral cambio en metal o solo mis huesos sufrieron cambios?.

Si pudiera ver ya hubiese cambiado a mi vestido astral… pero creo que me veo linda con la bata de paciente~.

"Yo estoy igual de confundido que tú Kurumi-Kun, trataré de explicar porque pasó esto-"

Me parece que ya lo sé, así qué-

"-Por ahora sigamos con tu diagnóstico,-"

Gracias~

"Luego de descubrir eso intenté concentrarme en otra cosa ya que estaba bastante confundido, me puse a reparar a Genos-Kun para tranquilizar mi mente y mantenerme ocupado."

¿Reparar?, pero no vi que Genos haya tenido alguna *herida*, yo lo repare por completo.

"Cuando le conté a Genos-Kun sobre tu asunto me dijo que intentará hacer que tus huesos se fusionen con algún material más liviano pero resistente. Bueno, llegué al punto de ebullición del Litio y lo implante en tu cuerpo, el litio se lleva mal con el aire y el agua, nuestro cuerpo tiene un 70% agua, perdón pero la curiosidad me ganó."

Supongo que ser un científico tiene sus desventajas, pero entiendo que quiera experimentar conmigo~, aún así fue peligroso hacer eso.

"Cuando puse una pequeña cantidad en tu cuerpo, rápidamente entro en un calor insoportable y te volviste algo roja. Pero al cabo de unos minutos se calmó. Revise tu sangre y vi que las moléculas y átomos del litio se modificaron y se adaptaron a tu sangre. Volví a ponerte una pequeña cantidad de litio, y como esperaba, no paso nada."

Si, se lograron adaptar porque mis células tardan miles de veces más en envejecer que cualquier humano, si no fuera por eso ya estaría en el infierno.

"Luego puse una cantidad mayor de litio y tu cuerpo lo modificó en segundos, ahora tu sangre tiene los componentes de litio, tus órganos y tus huesos a las pocas hora tomaron la modificación celular de tu sangre. Tu cuerpo es de litio ahora, tu piel también está modificada genéticamente con litio y para tu suerte no surgió ningún cambio en la piel, te ves normal."

Pelear con ese gatito~ valió la pena.

"Ara~ ara~, supongo que será más difícil derribarme"

"por supuesto. Aun no pruebo que tanto se adapta tu cuerpo contra el fuego y la electricidad, pero deberías ser más tolerantes ambos. ¿Eras más resistente al calor y la electricidad anteriormente?"

¡Definitivamente seré mucho más fuerte que antes!

"No, yo sufría el calor y la electricidad como cualquier persona normal."

Él asintió.

"En ese caso, solo revisaré tu sangre una vez más y veré tus huesos y órganos, si todo está en orden podrás retirarte a tu hogar."

"Espero que sí…"

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

La cantidad de máquinas que hay en esta habitación es increíble, si se preguntan dónde estamos, estamos en la hogar del doctor Kuseno. Desgraciadamente no puedo decirle dónde se encuentra, para compensarlo le mostraré a cierta *espíritu* con problemas de bipolaridad.

Pasó una hora y el doctor entró dentro de la sala hospitalaria, la sala esta hecha de paredes y piso de metal, varios instrumentos quiroprácticos y cirujanos alrededor de la sala. Kurumi esta con una bata de hospital celeste acostada en una cama blanca.

"Ya está todo listo Kurumi-Kun, tu sangre no contiene algún tipo de sustancia peligrosa por el litio, tus huesos están perfectos y tus órganos fueron sanados completamente. A excepción de tu estómago, no tienes que comer nada durante las siguientes 12H, sin embargo, puedes beber lo que sea que no tenga componentes gaseosos. Es necesario para que tú sistema digestivo funcione correctamente. ¿Puedes levantarte?.

Kurumi asiente lentamente con la cabeza.

"Creería que sí"

Kurumi, lenta pero segura, se sienta en la cama.

"Deja que te-"

Kurumi extiende la mano en negación a Kuseno

"No~ gracias, puedo hacerlo sola"

*Pam…*

"…¿Kurumi-Kun, ahora si quieres ayuda?..."

"¡No~ gracias, puedo hacerlo sola!"

"_Ella_ _lo dijo otra vez"_

...

**/Pov narrador – 30 minutos después\**

…

"Kurumi-Kun, pienso que-"

"¡Que no!"

…

**/30 Minutos después… ¿otra vez?\**

…

"¡Listo, ahora sí!"

Podemos notar a *Nightmare* con las piernas temblando y una mirada enfurecida, ella al final si se pudo levantar sola. Me parece que su fémur y vértebra quedaron debilitadas por la curación rápida, haciendo que tengan que necesitar un tiempo para recuperar su funcionamiento y energía.

Entre nosotros, Kurumi usó lo poco que tiene de mana para poder levantarse, pero jamás sé lo va a admitir al doctor.

"Bueno, ya me voy~"

Cómo de costumbre su bipolaridad entro en acción, haciendo que su rostro enojado se convierta en una mirada feliz y tranquila.

"_Su mente es igual de rara que su cuerpo…_ Está bien Kurumi-Kun, te guiare a la salida"

Kurumi se rio un poco y negó con la cabeza.

"No será necesario, nos vemos~ y gracias por todo Kuseno, saludos a Genos de mi parte."

Él se confundió un poco pero le siguió la corriente.

"Se los doy, asta luego Kurumi-Kun, ¿vendrás a visitarnos?."

"Por supuesto, este lunes no… el siguiente lunes vendré a visitarlos"

Con esas últimas palabras la espíritu se hundió en su sombra, desapareciendo de la vista de Kuseno.

Este último se sorprendió un poco, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

"En la memoria de Genos-Kun ella podía transportarse en un segundo a cualquier lado. Me hubiese gustado saber sobre sus otras habilidades…"

El hombre mayor suspiró y miró a la puerta de salida.

"Sera para otra ocasión, voy a seguir trabajando en el arreglo de Genos-Kun."

…

…

…

Estamos en el mono ambiente que alquilaron Kurumi y Kudin, ahora mismo la sombra de Kurumi aparece en la escena, trayendo a Kurumi, obviamente

*Pam…*

"Tsk~, espero que mis huesos vuelva a la normalidad"

Kurumi cayó de rodilla y luego se levantó con lentitud, pero logró ponerse de pie.

"¡Kudin, Kudin, ¿estás aquí, estás en el baño?!"

La pobre mujer no recibió respuesta por lo que supuso que está sola, con un suspiró-

"_Genial, tendré que hacerme mi propio Té"_

Y una queja, ella se dirigió a hacia un mueble y al abrirlo sacó unos saquitos de té comunes.

"_Lo haré rápido, no estoy de humor ahora"_

Con eso en mente, Kurumi se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina-

*Pum…*

"Ugh~, hijo de tu #$$&$#"

Accidentalmente ella se pegó en el dedo más chico del pie y maldijo la existencia de las camas.

"*Uff…* quiero volver a ver bien otra vez"

Sacó un suspiró de tristeza, abrió la llave del gas y ella comenzó a calentar la pava. Se dirigió a su cama, caminando con cuidado, para acostarse.

"…Mejor me baño, para acostarme y descansar de una buena vez, aunque haya dormido un día entero…"

Se levantó de su cama a regañadientes y se dispuso a ir al baño. Se acercó a su espejo casi pegando la cara.

"*Uff…* La verdad, quiero volver a casa…"

Ella se tocó la frente, para ser más exactos, se tocó la cicatriz arriba de su ceja derecha. Es una cicatriz con forma de *I* recostada hacia la izquierda, se ve que fue operada, por la casi indistinguible marca de puntos.

"_Ya pasó demasiado tiempo, *Dalet~* necesitaría demasiada energía para *curar* esto… espera, lo tengo, le pediré a, a, a… ¿como se llamaba?, La peliverde con cara de *odió mi vida las 24/7*… Da igual, le pediré que arregle mi cuerpo y listo."_

Kurumi dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió para sí misma.

"_Si, haré eso, este es otro incentivo~ para volver a casa"_

Kurumi estaba apuntó de desnudarse, pero se acordó de un pequeño detalle…

"¿Saque la pava del fuego?"

…

…

…

Podemos ver ahora a Kurumi con el cabello mojado, se acaba de terminar de bañar y ahora está acostada con la almohada en la pared para apoyarse y lograr tomar su té, el cuál este último está arriba de un plato de plástico.

Kurumi dio un pequeño sorbo al té y luego sonrió.

"Si, si lo necesitaba~"

Ella sólo está vestida con un corpiño y bombacha, ambos de color negro… ¿que?... oigan, ella no me puede ver… ¿de que hablan?, ¡Yo no la puedo tocar ni aunque quisiera!... ¡Cállense y déjenme continuar!.

Kurumi con mucha tranquilidad cierra los ojos y da pequeños sorbos, abre un poco los ojos y mira su estómago.

"Seguro sea por la cantidad de operaciones que me hizo Kuseno."

Le restó importancia y siguió tomando su té, cuando terminó solo lo dejó aún costado.

Permitió que el sueño la tomara y por fin pudo descansar como es debido.

…

**/ Pov Narrador 4:23AM\**

…

*Uff…*

Se escuchó a alguien suspirar, terminado con la tranquilidad de la noche, estamos en el hogar de Kurumi y sorprendentemente hay dos Kurumis… Bueno, para nosotros no es sorprendente, ella es Kudin y se nota un poco cansada.

"Otro día de trabajo, ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo no trabajo de esta manera?... Por suerte todos fueron criminales de bajo rango. Lo único difícil son los rehenes, pero lo demás es pan comido para mí."

Kudin caminó tranquilamente por la casa y notó algo extrañó…

"Podría a ver jurado que cerré la llave del gas antes de irme."

Con cautela invocó su Flintlock por dentro de su vestido y lo mantenía ocultó.

"_No parece que haya alguien, sino ya me abría atacado. Falta revisar el bañó."_

A paso lento pero sin hacer ningún ruido ella se dirigía hacia el baño…

Intentó sentir la fuerza vital de algún ser vivo, pero no sintió nada, luego aprendió la luz del bañó.

"No hay nadie…"

Kudin hizo desaparecer la pistola y suspiró

"Debería relajarme un poco, eso de estar vigilando mi trasero~ y el de los demás todo el tiempo me está afectando."

Se rio un poco para sí misma y luego apagó la luz.

Puso una cara muy parecida a esta 0_0 y aprendió la luz otra vez

"Yo… seque y limpie el baño está mañana… ¿o sólo lo limpie?"

Kudin se quedó callada tratando de rebobinar su cerebro a los sucesos de ayer.

"Noqueando a los criminales, no… Comiendo manzanas verde, no… discutiendo contra un imbécil sobre que tipo de manzana es mejor, no… meterle 20 manzanas verdes en la boca a aquel imbécil y romperle la mandíbula, no… decirle a Itsuki que se consiga a un macho y me deje de molestar, no…"

…

Así fue un buen tiempo, asta que concluyó una cosa.

"Solo lo volveré a limpiar"

Se acaba de acordar que ella no necesita dormir, por lo que se va a poner a realizar actividades en su casa.

Se dirigió a la cocina y aprendió la luz, agarró un secador y un trapo de piso. Sin embargo, se detuvo de repente.

"Me había olvidado la posibilidad de esto."

Ella vio a Kurumi dormir muy tranquila en su cama y luego se golpeó la frente.

"_En ese caso~, secare el baño y *me* haré un desayuno para la mañana"_

Con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro, se dirigió al baño a terminar de secarlo.

…

**/Pov Narrador 11:21AM\**

…

*Haaaa… Aaaah~…*

Esa es la respiración tranquila de una chica durmiendo, Kurumi aún duerme después de el otro día. Es impresionante que aún siga durmiendo, estuvo un día y medio en coma.

*Pum-Pum-Pum…*

Un ruido en la puerta se escucha alrededor de la pequeña casa.

"Mph~"

Kurumi lentamente entrecierra los ojos y se pone de costado, cayendo su cabeza apoyada en la almohada, luego vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando su cerebro iba a descansar otra vez-

*Pum-Pum-Pum…*

Los golpes en la puerta resonaron, Kurumi volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

"¿Kurumi-Kun estás ahí, Kurumi-Kun?"

Cuando ella se dio cuenta que la estaban llamando abrió los ojos casi por completo y apoyó su antebrazo derecho en la cama para levantar un poco su cuerpo.

"Ya… Ya voy… *Aaaah~*…"

Kurumi bostezó y observó que estaba tapada con una frazada y sabana.

"_Esto es obra de Kudin…" _

Al levantar las colchas se acordó que aún estaba en ropas interiores.

"Un segundo… Tsk… Ya voy Itsuki"

Se levantó y mientras se acercaba a la puerta materializó su clásico traje negro y sus recientes anteojos de sol. Luego abrió la puerta.

"Si, Itsuki, que pasa"

La cara de Itsuki se vio un poco arrepentida al ver lo desprolija que estaba Kurumi. Tal parece que olvidó arreglar su cabello

"Vaya, amiga, si estabas tan cansada me hubieses dicho que después venías a dormir."

Kurumi se confundió un poco pero no lo mostró, le dijo a ella

"Fue una noche pesada…"

Itsuki asiente con la cabeza, luego da un pequeño suspiró.

"Yo también no tuve el mejor día ayer, pero se que el tuyo fue peor, esa cicatriz no miente… _¿Cuándo la consiguió?_"

Kurumi, con todo el dolor del mundo, negó eso.

"Por favor, tampoco es para tanto Itsuki."

"Oye, lo que haces es increíble, no te menosprecies…"

Luego Itsuki, por algún motivo, hace un puchero, Kurumi se confunde un poco y esta vez apenas puede ocultarlo.

"Por que me dices solo Itsuki, Kurumi-Kun."

*Nightmare*, como la actriz qué es, solo agachó y negó con la cabeza, luego miró a Itsuki nuevamente rascándose la mejilla derecha.

"Perdón~, lo olvide, Itsuki-Kun… _Trágatela, trágatela, trágatela-" _

"Jajá, te perdono"

"_Perfecto~"_

Ambos entraron en un silencio cómodo, luego de unos pocos segundos Itsuki hablo otra vez.

"Oye, ¿vamos a tomar algo de té o vas a seguir durmiendo?"

Kurumi al haber dormido casi dos días seguidos, aceptó.

"Por supuesto~. Me arreglo el pelo y voy"

Itsuki asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su casa. Kurumi cerro la puerta y se dio cuenta de algo.

"¡Recuperé mi vista!"

Ella se fue a asear con una cara de felicidad pegada a su rostro.

…

…

…

"Siéntete como en casa Kurumi-Kun"

"Gracias Itsuki-Kun~"

"_¿Es necesario que ella le agregué ese tono?"_

Al terminar de pensar eso, Itsuki se metió dentro de su casa con Kurumi… bueno más bien la casa de sus tíos.

Es una casa con dos habitaciones, un baño y una cocina comedor. La cocina es bastante grande, tiene 9 metros de largo y 5'6 metros de ancho. Las habitaciones son de 7 metros de largo y 4'5 metros de ancho, y el baño es pequeño, pero suficiente como para que quepa un inodoro, una pileta, un lavabo y una ducha.

Ahora ambas están en la cocina comedor. Dentro hay una mesa de madera redonda con 4 asientos de plástico, luego una mesa cuadriculada con patas de metal y vidrio. La casa por dentro está pintada de rosa y la cerámica es de color negro y azulado. También hay una tele de 59 pulgadas, un horno, una pileta para lavar los platos, cuatros armarios blancos para guardar comida y una heladera sin frízer.

La mesa redonda está en el centro de la sala junto con los asientos, la cuadriculada pegada a la pared cercana al pasillo, la tele está cerca de la entrada principal, la cocina cerca de la entrada secundaria y la pileta al lado de la cocina, los armarios están en la esquina más alejada de las puertas y al lado está la heladera.

Un hogar acogedor, por así decirlo.

"No es necesario llevar los anteojos puesto, ya no surge tanto efecto"

Kurumi con asintió levemente y se sacó los anteojos.

"¿Tienes planes a la tarde Kurumi-Kun?"

Itsuki habló al aprender la cocina y poner una pava a calentar.

"Por ahora no, pero seguro que tendré que hacer algo"

Kurumi al terminar de hablar se sentó en uno de los asientos.

"Si, seguro, nunca se sabe"

Itsuki se dirigió a el armario superior y lo abrió, luego miró y buscó algo.

"¿Té verde, té negro, té rojo o té blanco?"

Itsuki preguntó.

"Uhmm~, un té verde estará bien, no quiero nada fuerte"

Itsuki asintió y sacó dos tipos de yerbas.

"Dime Kurumi-Kun, ¿Bancha o Sencha?"

"_Prefiero el Matcha, pero no quiero ser tan… _Sencha está bien"

"¡En seguida!"

Itsuki preparó la mezcla de yerba para poder tomar un té tranquila con su amiga.

"¿Necesitas ayuda~?"

Itsuki solo negó con la cabeza sin mirarla a ella.

"No, no es difícil puedo hacerlo sola, además, eres mi invitada"

Kurumi con una rodada de ojos, solo se quedó mirando al techo por un rato.

…

**/24 Minutos después\**

…

"Fui a trabajar, pero estuvo muy tranquilo, no llego nadie nuevo. Termine almorzando en el hotel y luego a la tarde volví a casa para lavar mi ropa. Me quedé mirando una película de zombis y luego cene. Más tarde mis tíos me invitaron a almorzar y merendar en su casa, pero tuvieron un asunto que atender en Ciudad-M y me pidieron si venía temprano a cuidar a mi sobrino. Eso es todo, ah y él está durmiendo ahora, se quedó jugando a Calle Of Duty toda la noche…"

Itsuki y Kurumi se quedaron charlando un tiempo, estaban tranquila y ambas estaban por terminar el té.

"Ara~, los chicos de ahora"

"Si, la verdad es que si… que hiciste ayer Kurumi-Kun"

Kurumi estaba tranquila por fuera pero por dentro…

"_¡Odió hablar con la gente!"_

Suprimiendo un suspiro le dijo a ella.

"Ayer yo-"

*Ring… Ring…*

"Un segundo, tu continúa"

Itsuki hizo un gesto para que Kurumi continúe mientras ella sacaba el celular de su bolsillo.

"¡Wow~ bonito iPhone!"

La espíritu intentó cambiar o olvidar el tema de conversación.

"Gracias, lo compre hace poco"

Luego de unos segundos de mirar su teléfono, ella se levanta y se dirige a la televisión.

"Perdón, Kurumi-Kun, pero una de mis hermanas me dijo que aprenda la T.V en el canal 13"

Al encender la televisión se vio unos dibujos animados, luego Itsuki agarró el control y puso directamente los números 1 y 3

"¡DIOS SANTO, LOGRÓ DESTRUIR EL EDIFICIO DE UN GOLPE! ."

En la televisión se veía que alguien grababa con un dispositivo celular. Itsuki lo vio preocupada y Kurumi con mucho interés.

"¡La policía no hizo nada, ¿donde están los héroes?, ya casi pasa una hora, esto es terrible!"

*Boom… PAAAAAAM…*

"¡QUE QUIEREN ESTOS PSICÓPATAS!"

Los hombres calvos caminaban lento, mantenían un ritmo constante y destruían todo a su pasó.

*KA-Boom…*

Un vehículo fue enviado lejos por un golpe de un calvo.

"_Su fuerza es muy buena, pero no creo que caminen lento para hacerse notar, ese traje no es rápido en absoluto. La cabeza está descubierta y no parece que tenga un casco disponible para usarlo cuando ellos quieran. Un buen francotirador podría acabar con ellos con bastante facilidad… definitivamente la mayor debilidad de ellos sería gas pimienta o gas venenoso. Solo son una bolsa de músculos" _

Una Kurumi muy pensativa estaba analizando la situación, Itsuki solo veía con atención y cuando volteó a ver a su amiga, solo negó con la cabeza.

"¡ÉSTO ES MUY PELIGROSO!"

Mas gritos de terror se podían escuchar y Kurumi estaba apretando los dientes. Itsuki iba a decir algo, pero alguien la interrumpió.

"¡DETÉNGAMSE AHÍ MALEANTES!"

Un hombre en bicicleta salió a escena para detener a los villanos.

"_Q-que, ¿Qué intenta?"_

Una Kurumi muy dudosa se preguntó así misma.

"Mumen Rider, ¡seguro dará una buena pelea!"

Itsuki comento algo animada, su amiga estaba tan concentrada que no escucho el *estúpido* comentario que ella hizo.

En la T.V el tal Mumen Rider frenó a una corta distancia de los villanos. Incluso en esta situación se aseguró de poner la pata de la bicicleta para evitar que se caiga. A algunas personas se les salió una gota de sudor al ver eso.

"¡El ciclista justiciero, Mumen Rider, está aquí!"

Las personas detrás y dentro de la T.V se emocionaron al ver a su héroe apuntó de pelear.

"¡Es el ciclista sin licencia, estamos salvados!"

"¡Sí él está aquí ya no hay nada que temer!"

Kurumi estaba con los puños apretados y la mirada sería.

"_¿Él luchará por la fama o porque de verdad le importa los seres humano?..._ Es malo que este hombre este frente a ellos, no tiene el poder de enfrentarlo."

Itsuki miró de reojo a Kurumi y le dijo a ella.

"Lo sé… pero uno siempre quiere aferrarse a la luz, no importa que tan pequeña e insignificante sea."

Kurumi abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida.

"¿Dónde aprendiste esa frase?"

Itsuki se rio dramáticamente y le contesto a Kurumi

"Manga"

Kurumi puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar el televisor.

En la pantalla se ve a Mumen Rider… Con la cabeza incrustada en el pavimento.

"¡Aaaaaah!"

"¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME UNA AMBULANCIA!"

Kurumi estaba muy enojada.

"Bueno, lo intentó"

Itsuki solo le dio otro sorbo a su té.

"No se cómo puedes tomar eso"

"Pff, el té negro es lo mejor que hay, yo no soy ninguna dama en apuros como para tomar té verde."

El comentario sarcástico de Itsuki calmó un poco a Kurumi, sin embargo, su aura pedía *sangre*

"Como pueden ver, este es un vídeo en vivo, tomen preocupaciones por la *Banda Togen*. Les recordamos no ir a Ciudad-F por el momento y los que están en Ciudad-F consigan refugió rápido…"

"…Itsuki-Kun…"

Itsuki al ser llamada gira la cabeza y ve a Kurumi con un fondo rojo oscuro, la parte superior de su cuerpo oscuro, un ojo brillando completamente rojo y otro de amarillo, además, su cabello se movía como si tuviera vida propia.

"Voy a ir a ver a un amigo… gracias por el té~"

Itsuki con algo de miedo solo asintió con la cabeza y dejo que ella se vaya…

"_Esto servirá para probar un poco mi nuevo cuerpo"_

…

…

…

*Pum-Pum-Pum…*

"¿Si?, Ah, eres tú, buenos días Kurumi-Kun, ¿pasó algo?"

"_Porque a todos se les da por agregarle *Kun* al final... _Bang, ¿aún sigue en pie lo de ser tu discípula?"

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Bueno, este es el final del capítulo 5, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora a los comentarios.**

_Doom King of Latveria_**: Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, no la voy a abandonar, para este año la voy a terminar. Intento poner bien los acentos para que la gente de habla inglesa pueda entenderme, pero es muy difícil. Kurumi tuvo muchos problemas, pero no te preocupes, esto es para avanzar al personaje y también para mostrar los cambios a futuro. No falta nada para que Kurumi vea a Saitama, solo un poco más!. Un saludo!.**

_Guest01_**: Beast King murió, Saitama le tiró una piedra sin querer y lo mató, pero Genos se llevó la victoria. Gracia por leer mi historia, un saludo!**

**Esto es todo por hoy. Cualquier duda no duden en mandarme por inbox o dejar una Review, nos leemos luego!.**


	18. Capítulo 6 Parte 1

**Capítulo 6: El más fuerte**

**Parte 1**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores**

"Hola"= personaje hablando

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_"

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad

"Hola"= voz de seres no vivos

…

**Pov Narrador\**

…

*Niiaaaaaauuu…*

"Les deseamos informar que estamos a unos pocos minutos para aterrizar, les sugiero que se queden en sus asientos asta el aterrizaje"

Estamos dentro de un avión privado con rumbo a la Ciudad de Tengu, un lugar bastante conocido por ser el lugar con mayor probabilidad de caer un terremoto espacial.

En el avión, como seguro ya abran adivinado, se encuentra dos espíritus. Por supuesto, son Miku y Mukuru.

La primera va vestida con una remera manga corta de color rosa, con un pantalón largo de color azul marino, unos tacones pequeños de color rosa oscuro. Sus uñas están pintadas de blanco, en su muñeca derecha está un brazalete de oro, unos pequeños aros redondos de color blanco en ambas orejas y en su cuello se ubica un collar de perlas. Ella está sentada con una pierna enzima de la otra, una mano agarrando su celular y la otra manejándolo. Actualmente dejó de mirar su celular y dirigió su mirada a uno de los altavoces.

Ella ahora mismo está en una parte del avión donde hay muchos sofás, más precisamente hay ochos sofás, por supuesto ella está sentada en uno. Los sofás son blancos tanto en el respaldar como en el asiento y la parte externa es de color marrón con apoya brazos en cada lado. Todos los sofás están separados de uno en uno en intervalos de un metro cada uno, cuatro en la derecha y cuatro en la izquierda. Todos los sofás tienen una tableta y notebook para utilizar o simplemente las personas pueden mirar en una televisión de 29 pulgadas al costado del avión, en cada sofá se encuentra una televisión.

En la parte baja de cada sofá se sitúan unos reposapiés que puede elegir usarlos o no usarlos. El interior de esa *habitación* está pintado de amarillo y el *suelo* está pintado de blanco con líneas desiguales de color rosa.

"¡Oye, Muku-San, nos tenemos que sentar!. ¡Estamos por aterrizar!."

La voz de Miku era elevada pero con tono cansando, ahora que la veo bien, tiene algunas ojeras. Ella No habrá tenido mucho descansó estos días.

Por cierto ella nombró a Mukuru, está última está en la habitación de al lado, comiendo lo que sería un poco de jamón crudo y varias porciones de queso, usando un vaso para vino, licor o champán. Jugo, está tomando jugo en ese vaso, ¡por supuesto que sí, ¿por que no!?.

En cualquier caso, ella se encuentra parada disfrutando los manjares de la vida. Actualmente lleva una remera manga corta de color rojo con algunos logos de gatitos, un pantalón ajustado al cuerpo de color negro. Lleva unos aros colgantes con forma de luna de color blanco, unas zapatillas urbanas de color blancas. Por su vestimenta no parece ser alguna especie de *privilegiada* para estar en ese avión, pero sí te soy sincero, *dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes*

La *habitación* tiene un aire a un bar clásico, con varios retratos de animales. Hay una cantina en el centro con algunas sillas pegadas al *suelo*, a los costados de la *habitación* se sitúan unas mesas pegadas a la *pared* con diferentes tipos de comida.

"Eh"

Mukuru, al escuchar que su amiga la está llamando, deja de comer y se termina de tomar el vaso, luego se dirigió a la *sala* principal.

"Aquí está Muku, ¿Porqué Miku llamó a Muku?"

Mukuru se puso al lado de Miku, está última ya se sentó correctamente con el cinturón de seguridad, dejó la vista del celular nuevamente para hablar con Mukuru.

"Te dije que estamos por aterrizar, siéntate y ponte el cinturón."

Mukuru asintió y se sentó en el lado opuesto al de Miku.

"¿Miku irá a ver a Nushi-Sama?"

Miku puso una cara molesta y negó con la cabeza.

"Por desgracia, tengo que terminar unos cuantos papeles para mí próximo show y ya ir practicando algunas canciones. Más tarde iré a verlo. Cuando nos bajemos si quieres tu puedes ir a verlo Muku-San."

Ella se quedó pensando un momento y luego negó con la cabeza, Miku parpadeó un poco sorprendida por la negación de su amiga.

"Ahhh~ Gracias Muku-San, no será tan aburrido después de todo."

La diva se puso contenta y le sonrió a su amiga con los ojos cerrados. Mukuru miró a su amiga y se enconjio de hombros.

"Muku está pensando en que regalo llevarle a Nushi-Sama."

Miku siguió teniendo la sonrisa pero ahora con los ojos muy abiertos. Mantuvo la misma mirada diciendo.

"...Ya veo…"

Cuando terminó de hablar ella miró a sus pies con los labios en forma de beso.

"Muku lo comprara cuando Miku tenga tiempo libre."

"¿Eh?"

Miku miró de reojo a Mukuru.

"Para ser justos, Muku acompaña a Miku y luego Miku acompaña a Muku."

Miku soltó un suspiró que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y le volvió a sonreír a su amiga.

Luego de esa conversación, Miku se quedó mirando su teléfono y Mukuru miraba la televisión, está última algunas veces miraba por la ventana.

"Mmm… ¿Miku?"

"Dime"

Ella le respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

"Muku sugiere que Miku miré por la ventana."

Haciendo casó omiso, ella mira por su ventana, viendo la ciudad de Tengu en todo su esplendor.

"Si, la ciudad es muy bonita."

Luego de decir eso, volvió su atención hacia el celular.

"Muku no se refería a eso, Muku se refería a las personas que están esperando cerca del aeropuerto."

Diva amplió un poco sus ojos y miró de nuevo por la ventana.

"¿¡En serio!?... Maldición, de mi lado no puedo ver la terminal. ¿En serio hay muchas personas Muku-San?"

Mukuru se distraía viendo hacia la ciudad y le respondió a Miku.

"Muku no bromea, hay muchas personas esperando afuera del aeropuerto."

"Agh..."

Quejándose con los dientes apretados, Miku volvió su atención hacia el celular, marco un número de teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja. Miró hacia su ventana y agradeció internamente por la poca señal que tiene.

Rapunzel sintió un poco de curiosidad al ver la actitud de su amiga.

"¿Qué intenta hacer Miku?"

Miku se volvió para mirarla y le respondió.

"Solo quiero arreglar unos asuntos, eso es todo *Uff…*.

Ella dio un breve suspiró y puso una cara de cansada.

"Estoy un poco cansada, sabes lo pesado que es la-Hola… Si todo bien, fue cómodo el viaje y no hubo ningún problema…"

Miku le hizo una señal con su mano que significaba *detente* al ver que su amiga iba a intentar hablarle, está última puso una mano en cada cadera e hizo un puchero. Miku dirigió su mirada al techo.

"Si, si, ya te dije que todo está perfecto… te llamé por el pequeño asunto de afuera… Si se ve desde aquí, ¿Son solo fanáticos o viste a alguien de la prensa?..."

Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro mientras ella hablaba, luego se posaron en Mukuru, la cual estaba mirando un tutorial sobre cómo cortar un pollo. Miku sonrió un poco y se mordió el labio, luego miró hacia otro lado.

"Ja… Perdón, no, no es nada con-jajá-perdón, c-continúe…"

Se puso una mano en la boca para evitar reírse, Mukuru miró a Miku al escuchar reírse. Ella se enconjio de hombros y siguió mirando el tutorial, ocasionalmente imitaba con las manos la forma en la que se movían las manos en la pantalla.

"Couggtt… Jjjj… gggrrr… Pe-Perdona, me tente con una-Jajá-tontería que vi…"

Miku trató de evitar reírse y miró hacia otro lado. Mukuru pudo entender del porque ella se reía y asintió con la cabeza, junto con una sonrisa y cejas fruncidas.

"… Ja… B-Bueno, entonces nos va a estar esperando ni bien bajemos del avión… E-Est-esta bien... Jjjj…"

Le estaba yendo bien al evitar la risa, pero se acordó de lo que miraba Mukuru y se volvió a reír un poco. Su mirada se dirigía lentamente hacia Mukuru…

"¿Te ríes de Muku?, si Miku no sabe ni lo que es una cocina Jajaja."

Por lo que veo, Mukuru buscó el traductor de Google y hizo que la vos de la máquina hablara por ella. Miku sacó la mano de su boca lentamente y su sonrisa fue desapareciendo, apareciendo mi enemigo natural… un puchero…

"Jeje… je… jajajajajajaja-"

Esta vez fue el turno de la *bella durmiente* en reírse. Los cachetes de Miku se pusieron rosa, por la vergüenza y humillación, pero eso no evitó mantener su tono de voz normal.

"Eh… Oh, si, si, solo dile a seguridad que no se acerque ninguno, lo único que pido es paz, por ahora, tengo trabajo que hacer más tarde… listo, gracias."

"-Jajaja-Ahhh-Jajaja-"

La amiga de la cantante profesional no paraba de reírse y sus pies se movía para delante y para atrás en el aire.

"Bueno, si, me lo merezco, okey, perdón. No me manejo bien con el fuego…"

Mukuru paró de reír y la miró con una cara de sorpresa por unos segundos, Miku miró con un poco de confusión a Mukuru y luego abrió un poco los ojos-

"Espe-"

"¡Miku lo admitió-JAJAJA-!"

Una vez más volvió a reírse, se le salieron algunas lágrimas por la falta de aire.

"Lo estás exagerando, no es tan gracioso."

"¡JAJAJA-MIKU CON FOBIA A UN HORNO, MUKU LO IMAGINA Y-JAJAJA!"

"*Sniff*… suficiente."

*Click… Pam-Pam…*

"Muku-San, no puedes-¡AHHHHH!"

"¡JAJA-WOW"

Lo que acaba de pasar es que una Diva enojada se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, acto siguiente se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a Rapunzel, tuvo la mala suerte de que la nariz del avión se dirigió hacia abajo-

*Pum…*

Llevando a chocar a una pobre Miku contra la puerta en dirección a la siguiente sala.

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-NOOO-JAJAJA-NOOOOO-ME-ME-MEO-JAJAJAJAJA-!"

Eso no ayudó a calmar a Mukuru, la cual se está sosteniendo con fuerza la barriga e incluso se olvidó de hablar en tercera persona. pobre de ella, le agarró un ataque de risa…

¿Saben que? Adelantemos esto.

…

…

…

"Pasajeros, ya pueden bajar del avión, asegúrense de haber agarrado sus pertenencias antes de salir, muchas gracias."

Del avión privado, que por cierto no es muy grande que digamos, pero en cualquier caso, yo de aviones se poco por lo que tendrán que imaginar el tamaño del avión y modelo. Perdón, pero ser el narrador no significa saberlo todo.

En cualquier caso, la salida del avión está a solo 2 metros del suelo, por lo que tienen que bajar unas pocas escaleras.

La persona en salir primero fue el manager de Miku, este está vestido con un saco blanco, el saco está abierto dejando ver una remera gris con rayas negras al estilo de un tigre, unos pantalones chupín de color negro y unas zapatos de color blanco. Lleva puesto, por algún motivo, unos anteojos de sol.

" Izayoi-Kun, Mukuru-Kun, chicas hay que bajar, tenemos que ponernos al día."

Respondiendo al llamado, una Mukuru muy relajada y feliz salió de el avión.

"Muku ya está lista"

Él manager de Miku sonrió hacia ella, luego fijó su mirada en su mejor estrella…

"Acá estoy"

Una Miku desanimada y con cansancio salió del avión, su pelo estaba desacomodado y su maquillaje un poco removido por su propio sudor. Él miró a Diva unos segundos y luego miró a Muku, para otra vez mirar a Miku.

"¿Que fue lo que pasó, Izayoi-Kun?"

Con un suspiró silencioso, ella dijo a él

"Nada importante Kintar-"

"Papapa... Ahora, dilo de nuevo querida."

Miku con un poco de impaciencia le respondió otra vez.

"Nada importante manager…"

*Plas-Plas…*

"Bien, ahora tenemos que regresar al estudio para practicar algunas canciones y firmar algunos papeles para los siguientes shows."

Con un aplauso empezó a caminar y hablar con las chicas, de fondo se pueden ver algunas personas con traje sacando algunas maletas y llevándolas en una camioneta pequeña, estás maletas fueron aseguradas y con candado para evitar que se caigan o las agarren y se las lleven.

"Un poco más de trabajo y por fin unos días de descanso."

Miku habló con un poco de pereza.

"Muku no sabe cómo hace Miku para dormir tan poco."

Miku se enconjio de hombros y le dijo a ella.

"Estoy haciendo esto desde hace unos años. Te acostumbras, supongo."

Kint-digo, el manager le sonrió a Miku.

"Se llama profesionalismo."

"…_también conocido como mucho trabajo…_"

Ese último pensamiento fue de Miku. Ella se estiró un poco y dirigió su cabeza el suelo de cerámica…

"A terminar con esto…"

Mukuru miró al frente y le preguntó a su amiga.

"Porque hay tantas personas afuera, ¿El show de Miku aún no terminó?"

Miku sin apartar la mirada del suelo, ella le dijo.

"Lo que lleva la fama y la fortuna. Aún no sé cómo se enteraron en dónde aterrizaba mi vuelo."

El manager chasqueo la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

"Tal parece que se *filtró* información de su llegada."

Miku rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar al frente, una puerta doble de vidrio la esperaba junto con un montón de personas, algunas las acompañaba solo con una sonrisa feliz, otros con la sonrisa y sosteniendo un celular para grabar o sacar fotos, y por últimos algunos con cámara y otros con micrófono para firmar y documentar a la televisión a una estrella conocidas en todo Japón.

"Izayoi-Kun, no creo que necesite recordarte lo que hay que hacer. Mukuru-Kun, no importa que preguntas te hagan tienes que seguir caminando como sí no estuvieran allí, mira al frente y mantente enfocada en la limusina."

Mukuru solo asintió con la cabeza y miró a la puerta.

"¡MIKU, MIKU, POR AQUÍ!"

"¡UN SEGUNDO DE SU ATENCION POR FAVOR, MIKU!"

"¡POR FAVOR, ¿SOLO QUEREMOS HACERLES ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS?!"

Entre la multitud gritando con mucha emoción, los periodistas querían que nuestra cantante responda algunas dudas, también estaban los gritos de los fanáticos pidiendo fotos y autógrafos.

"_Miku tiene a mucha gente que la quiere aparte de Nushi-Sama, ¿Cantar hará que Muku sea más querida?."_

Los pensamientos de Mukuru estaban volando e incluso se imaginó a ella cantando, su mirada lo decía todo, estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando de izquierda a derecha por la multitud de personas que solo querían hablar con Miku. Ella no sentía envidia, solo un poco de curiosidad e inquietud por la reacción de la gente.

"!ATRAS, MANTENGANCE ATRÁS!"

"¡BAJATE DE LA VALLA AHORA MISMO!"

"¡ABRE LA PUERTA!"

Los guardas de seguridad estaban haciendo todo lo posible para mantener a las personas *bajo control*, por la cantidad de fanáticos es muy difícil, pero suficiente como para darle a Miku su espació.

El último grito que les dejé escuchar fue de un guardia al lado de el manager y las chicas, el conductor al escuchar y recibir la orden mediante una seña, abrió dos puertas de las doce que tenía.

"Rápido, entre señoritas, ¡SEÑOR, MANOS FUERA DE LA VALLA!"

Las chicas sin dudarlo entraron adentro del vehículo y el manager también pero desde otra puerta, el guardia entró junto al manager.

*Bruumm…*

La limusina cobró vida y aceleró lentamente, con cuidado de no chocar a ningún loco que intenté ponerse enfrente de ellos. Tardó unos 2 minutos pero pudo salir de la aglomeración de personas… si tampoco se que significa *aglomeración*.

…

"¿Loco verdad?"

Miku le pregunto a su amiga, la cuál miraba por la ventana, para ver si las personas lo seguían.

"Muku piensa que quieren mucho a Miku."

Miku pensó un momento y asintió con la cabeza.

"Muku-San tiene razón, pero no es un *querer* de querer, más bien sería apreció y respetó por lo que hago. A las personas les gusta como canto."

A nuestra astronauta se le ocurrió una pregunta.

"¿Las personas también apreciarían y respetarían a alguien que haga otra cosa que no sea cantar?"

Miku se rio un pocos y luego bostezó, miró a Mukuru de reojo y le dijo con su sonrisa característica.

"Una pregunta muy larga e igual que la respuesta. Puedes ser actor, jugador de fútbol e incluso puede ser por tu dedicación al trabajo."

Rapunzel pensó un momento y le preguntó

"¿Entonces, cualquier persona puede hacerlo?"

Miku casi al instante le respondió.

"Claro, tienes que ser constante y todo te va a llegar Muku-San"

Miku dio otro pequeño bostezó y miró al techo para luego cerrar lentamente los ojos… Pero una pregunta repentina le llegó a los oídos.

"¿Muku y Miku, que le terminarán diciendo a Nushi-Sama?"

Miku dejó de mirar el techo del auto y miró a Mukuru, la diva empezó a divagar en sus recuerdos de estos últimos días…

…

_(-…_

_..._

_Los ojos de ella se abrieron lentamente para acomodarse a la poca luz que había en donde fuera que ella estaba._

"_¿Miku por fin despertó…? Oh, Muku está feliz, por un momento preocupaste a Muku."_

"_¿…Qué…?"_

_Miku levantó su espalda asta quedar sentada y miró a Mukuru, llevaba puesto su ropa de invierno, espera esa ropa es parecida a la suya… o ya recordó todo._

"_¿¡Dónde está el oso!?"_

_La cantante abrió los ojos y miró para todos lados, sin ver nada en la cueva._

"_Oh, Miku se tiene que tranquilizar, Muku envío al oso a un lugar donde no pueda dañar a nadie."_

_Ella suspiró aliviada por la noticia y sonrió un poco. Al momento siguiente dejo de sonreír._

"_Nada que tenga que ver con *agua de fuego*, ¿cierto Muku-San?"_

_Había amenaza en su tono de voz, si Rapunzel lo notó o no lo notó, su sonrisa y su voz animada no desaparecieron._

"_Muku no lo envío al agua de fuego."_

_Miku se permitió sonreír de nuevo y se levantó del suelo._

"_Ugh, genial, me ensucie con toda este maldito barro. Gracias Muku-San."_

_Muku se enojó un poco y le respondió a su amiga._

"_Miku fue la culpable de provocar una avalancha, Miku también es la culpable de despertar al oso y Miku es la culpable de noquearse y ensuciarse. Muku no está sucia"_

_Para demostrar su punto dio una vuelta de 360°, dejando ver qué no tenía ni una mancha de barro_

_Cómo todo ser humano responsable, Miku aceptó sus errores-_

"_¿Pero que te…?, ¡T-Tu me pusiste nerviosa, es todo tu culpa Muku-San!"_

_¿En serio?, Esto no lo puedo tomar en serio, tiene que haber una cámara oculta o algo por el estilo._

"_Uhm… Miku tiene razón, Muku se disculpa."_

_Definitivamente hay una cámara oculta aquí._

"_Mph, ya no importa, me ensucie la ropa"_

_Muku se ríe un poco y le dice a ella._

"_Muku y Miku saben que no tendrán problemas para lavar la ropa, ¿Muku y Miku alguna vez lavaron ropa?"_

"_Cállate"_

_Aunque Miku le haya dicho eso, lo decía con una sonrisa, dando a entender que Miku no estaba enojada._

"_A Muku ya no le importa… ¡es hora de que Miku vea lo increíble del ángel de Muku!"_

_La diva se rascó la cabeza con la mano izquierda, lamentándose al tocar un chichón, pero no demostró ningún signo de dolor._

"_Ya era hora, espero que haya valido la pena."_

"_¡Muku lo asegura!"_

_Con esas palabras la astronauta le hizo una seña a su amiga para que se acercará a ella, cuando estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia, el cabello de Rapunzel brilló un poco y su ángel se iluminó con poder, además, para agregarle más placer, ella cerró los ojos._

_Acto siguiente un agujero de gusanos apareció en el suelo. Miku, con un poco de miedo, se alejó de Mukuru. El agujero negro se extendió y dejó ver lo que había adentro de éste._

"_Muku-San, ¿que es eso?"_

_Miku preguntó incrédula, Mukuru abrió los ojos y miró lo que mostraba el agujero._

_Lo que podemos ver y notar son algunas cosas. La primera es que estamos a unos 15 o 16 metros del suelo. La segunda es que parece que estamos en la época de el siglo XV o incluso más atrás. Y por último, la tercer cosa que podemos notar es que no hay ningún humano alrededor, pero si mucho ganado. Por lo que se ven son ponis, asiendo cosas que hacen los ponis, como por ejemplo, comer, trotar, comunicándome entré sí, usar magia,… abrir la puerta de una casa con una llave… pasear con lo que parece, ¿Un dragón?._

"¿La teoría de Muku al final será cierta?"

_Mukuru pensó para sus adentros, en el lado contrario alguien no pensaba para sus adentros._

"_¡Que bonitos son!"_

_Miku puso una sonrisa cien por cien genuina y luego miró a Mukuru._

"_¿¡Cómo hiciste para crear esto?, Son hermosos!"_

_Mukuru miró divertida a su amiga._

"_En realidad, Muku piensa que estos son mundos en diferentes universos. Muku también piensa que pueden ser diferentes planetas dentro de este o otros universos."_

_Miku se impresionó por la información, luego volvió a mirar a los ponis, los cuales no estaban enterados de que había una perturbación de la realidad arriba de sus cabezas, literalmente._

"_¿Quieres decir que tienes acceso a cualquier universo y mundo?"_

_Mukuru pensó un poco y le dijo._

"_Muku piensa que si, Miku está en lo cierto."_

_La boca de Miku estaba casi por el suelo, sino fuera por el portal ella estaría comiendo barro. Negó con la cabeza varias veces y volvió a mirar a su amiga._

"_¡Tienes idea, de la catástrofe que podrías causar!."_

"_Muku pide un ejemplo."_

_Miku pensó un poco y le respondió._

"_Imagina, que no son ponis, son monstruos devoradores de almas que-" _

"_¿Porqué todo el mundo siempre pone la peor situación primero?"_

"_No me interrumpas. Tu portal los traspasa a nuestro mundo, generaría un revuelo global, muchas personas confusas y asustadas intentarán encontrar la causa de la creación del monstruo. Sería muy problemático."_

_Mukuru lo pensó mucho y luego asintió con la cabeza con tristeza._

"_Miku tiene razón, Muku podría asustar a las personas, Muku se disculpa por no tener precaución, pero el portal de Muku siempre aparece en el aire es difícil que nos alcancen."_

"_¡Por Celestia!, ¿¡que son ustedes!?"_

_Oh claro, me olvide decir que otra cosa normal en los ponis es que pueden volar._

_Lo que parece un Pegaso, de color celeste, con una cola y melena con diferentes colores, un arcoíris para ser breve. En su flanco hay un arcoíris atravesando una nube. Este poni me hace vomitar arcoíris._

"_¡Dios que lindo!"_

_Lo primero que dijo Miku fue eso._

"_¿Esta cosa puede hablar?"_

_Esa fue Mukuru._

"_¡Genial, Twilight se volverá!."_

_Miku saltó al portal para darle un abrazo a el poni de multicolores. Pero el portal sin dar ningún avisó, cerró sus puertas._

_*Pum-Trrr…*_

"_A Muku no le agrada el caballo."_

"_Muku-San…"_

_Mukuru miró en dónde la llamaron, Miku estaba en el piso de espaldas a Mukuru, ella lentamente se ponía de pie y dio vuelta sólo la parte superior de su cuerpo. Mukuru se puso de piedra._

"_Tienes idea de lo hiciste…"_

_Miku tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, su cara estaba toda embarrada. Rapunzel mirando de derecha a izquierda, ella sólo atinó a decirle._

"_Ehmm… ¿Muku evitó un revuelo global?"_

_Miku rodó los ojos y le sonrió._

"_Ya estás."_

…

_..._

…

"_Bueno, Muku se disculpa. Muku cree que Miku también fue demasiado lejos."_

_Estamos en la misma cueva y tanto Miku como Mukuru están embarradas, algunos lugares más embarrados que otros. Ambas están sentadas a un metro de distancia de la otra._

"_¿Por que lo dices Muku-San?"_

"_Miku embarró a Muku más de lo que Muku embarró a Miku."_

_Miku se enconjio de hombros._

"_Bueno, tu empezaste."_

_Mukuru se tocó el pecho, metió la mano por debajo de su campera y sacó un poco de barro._

"_Miku embarró adentro de la ropa de Muku."_

"_Bueno, eso no se podía evitar."_

"_El trasero de __Muku también está embarrado por dentro."_

"_Bueno, eso sí se podía evitar."_

_Ambas rieron un poco y la cantante se puso de pie. _

"_Deberíamos volver a la cabaña, seguro que el manager me está buscando."_

_La astronauta asintió con la cabeza, ella vio la mano de su amiga extendida para ayudarla a pararse, Mukuru acepto la oferta de la cantante sin dudar._

"_¿Miku no quiere ver ningún otro mundo?"_

"_¿Cuántas veces puedes abrirlo?"_

"_Muku puede hacerlo unas cuatro o cinco veces, le cuesta mucha energía a Muku."_

_Miku pareció pensarlo un segundo, viendo que tendrían que usar el ángel de Mukuru para salir de la cueva, se acercó a su amiga y le asintió con la cabeza._

"_Está bien Muku-San, Me gustaría ver de nuevo a los caballos."_

"_Muku intentó volver a anteriores mundos, por desgracia Muku no tuvo suerte, Muku abría un portal siempre a un mundo diferente."_

_Miku se desánimo un poco, pero aún así le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su amiga._

"_No importa, entonces veamos algo nuevo."_

_Con una sonrisa feliz Rapunzel invocó otro agujero negro, este se abrió y dejo ver lo que había adentro de este. Tal parece que Mukuru está vez sí tomó precaución, ahora estamos a unos 60 metros del suelo. Nuestras espíritus miraron rápidamente para saciar su curiosidad, Mukuru dejo en el suelo su ángel._

_"Muy bien… es una ciudad destruida."_

"_Muku ve a dos personas en el suelo."_

"_Muku-San, ¿Tu también estás viendo los rayos que salen del hombre calvo?."_

_Mukuru no pudo responder ya que-_

"_¡UNITED STATES OF SMAAAAAAAA-!"_

"¡_¡APAGALO, MUKU-SAN, APAGALO!"_

_Lo que parece un ojo de un tornado está viniendo hacia las chicas. Miku está zarandeando a Mukuru de izquierda a derecha con sus manos, la cara de Miku está llena de barro y se pueden ver la desesperación en su cara._

"_¡MIKU NO DEJA A MUKU AGARRAR SU ÁNGEL!"_

_Mukuru estaba con cara de pánico, al no poder agarrar su ángel, en su cabeza se repetía la palabra *cerrar portal* _

"_¡AAAAAAAHHHH-!"_

_Miku gritó de terror y cerró los ojos tapándose la cara con sus manos, por suerte soltó a Mukuru con un empujón._

_*Pum…*_

"_¡Auch!"_

_Mukuru tocó su ángel con la cabeza. El portal se cerró en el momento en el que Mukuru tocó su ángel._

_*¡KAAAAAAAAAAA~…!*_

_Un viento muy potente cruzó el portal por unos momentos._

"_¡GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL-!"_

_Los brazos de Miku iban por arriba de su cabeza en forma errática controlado por el viento, su boca estaba estirada para atrás abierta mostrando la totalidad de sus dientes y ansias, sus ojos estaban abiertos estirado hacia atrás, con las pupilas chicas por la cantidad de aire y el miedo._

_*Kaaa~…*_

_El viento se calmó y todo volvió a la normalidad, Mukuru levantó la cabeza y miró a Miku…_

"_Pff…"_

_Miku miró de reojo a su amiga._

"_Do e aevaj, uku-jaa (no te atrevas, Muku-San.)."_

_Miku aún mantenía la anterior expresión y su pelo estaba, literalmente, sostenido en el aire desafiando toda lógica, el barro de su cara desapareció por completo. Cuando ella habló su boca se movió abriendo y cerrando los dientes como un títere._

…

_En toda la montaña, se escuchó la risa feliz de una jovencita…_

…

…

…

_Un agujero de gusanos se abrió en el medio de toda la nieve, de ese agujero salió Mukuru y Miku, está última se estaba masajeando los cachetes._

"_Muku pide perdón."_

_Miku no la miró, en cambio trató de hacer que su pelo deje de desafiar la física tirándolo hacia abajo sin ningún resultado._

"Espero que el champú arregle esto… _no es tu culpa Muku-San, ninguna sabía que iba a pasar al abrir el portal. Repito, no fue tu culpa."_

_Mukuru puso una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza._

"_Por cierto, Muku-San, ¿Porqué estamos afuera de la cabaña?"_

_Miku está en lo correcto, están afuera de la cabaña, a solo unos pocos metros de está._

_Rapunzel se rascó la oreja derecha con su brazo derecho y miró para otro lado, en su rostro se posó una sonrisa y mirada nerviosa._

"_Muku en realidad… Ehmm"_

_Miku, perdiendo la batalla contra su pelo, miró acusadoramente a su amiga._

"_Muku-San, ¿Qué hiciste?"_

"_Muku sin querer, pues-"_

_*Ka~-¡Pam!...*_

_*Haaa-Aaaah-Haaa-Aaaah…*_

_El manager de las chicas estaba sudando, bastante raro por el clima actual, está mirando con los ojos llenó de terror al suelo. Las chicas dieron un pequeño salto hacia atrás, el ruido de la puerta cerrando con fuerza las asustó._

"_Q-que pasó, Kint-"_

_El hombre levantó la vista apresuradamente y su expresión pasó de miedo a alivió._

"_Chi-chicas, que bueno que… están aquí, h-hay un oso en la… cabaña."_

_Él estaba agitado y con miedo por lo que sus palabras salieron entre cortadas._

_Miku con lentitud miró a Mukuru con un rostro difícil de leer._

"_Con que un lugar donde no hará daño a nadie…"_

_La astronauta sintió la mirada acusatoria de su amiga. Ella levantó la mano derecha señalando a Miku y se enconjio de hombros. _

"_¡Muku también estaba asustada y nerviosa!. ¡Miku no puede culpar a Muku!."_

…

_...-)_

…

Miku recordó esos momentos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Al recordar el rostro molestó e incrédulo de su manager al saber que no podía demandar al que les alquilo la cabaña, fue muy graciosa.

No podían culpar al pobre hombre, quien sabría que un oso en plena temporada invernal se le ocurriera bajar por la montaña para entrar a la cabaña. Entre los policías y los de control animal, lograron sedar al oso y llevarlo a un laboratorio. Su comportamiento fue raro, por lo que quieren saber si es una nueva raza o solo un problema cerebral en el instinto animal. Pobre oso, no se merecía tal destinó.

"No creo que decirle a Darling~ sea buena idea, él está ocupado la mayoría de los días…"

Miku dio otro pequeño bostezó y se acercó al asiento de Mukuru.

"Entonces, ¿Qué deberían hacer Muku y Miku?"

Miku se puso al lado de su amiga y le respondió.

"Quizás Nía-chan pueda ser de ayuda… pero por ahora…"

"¡Eep!"

Miku se recostó en los muslos de Mukuru y cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tenemos que viajar en la limusina durante una hora y diez minutos, lo voy a aprovechar."

Rapunzel miró a su amiga y luego negó con la cabeza.

"Miku merece descansar"

"Gracias, Muku-San"

Con eso, ambas chicas se relajaron en el pequeño viaje hacia el estudio…

*Pum…*

"No toques el pecho de Muku"

"Tenia que intentarlo"

Bueno, solo una chica se relajó , la otra estaba alerta por el depredador que tenía a los pies.

…

**/En otro universo, en otro día y en otra hora\**

…

"Bang, te encuentras bien, tu cara se ve muy fea"

"Kurumi-Kun, no sabes lo feliz que acabas de poner a este pobre anciano"

Kurumi y Bang estaban juntos, Bang estaba con una sonrisa que podría rivalizar contra la de un niño pequeño el cual le acaban de regalar la Play 4.

Ellos dos estaban afuera del dojo, es un lugar hermoso, el piso es de piedra y tal parece que hay una escalera interminable para llegar al suelo. Bang estaba en la entrada del dojo y Kurumi estaba afuera, ella esta solo dos metros de él.

"Bueno, Kurumi-Kun, quieres entrar al dojo para explicarte las reglas del mi dojo."

Kurumi le sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

"Perdón Bang, pero ahora mismo tengo que estar en un lugar, nos vemos a la tarde, quizás a las 14:00 o 14:30, ¿te parece bien?"

Bang asintió sin dudarlo.

"Por supuesto, usaré ese tiempo para preparar algunas actividades."

"Bueno, me despido y gracias Bang, nos vemos luego~"

"Asta luego Kurumi-Kun y suerte."

Con eso ella dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras, debes en cuando miraba para atrás, el viejo Bang aún la estaba mirando con cara de feliz cumpleaños.

"_Cuando vuelva al dojo le diré que puedo ir de un lugar al otro en segundos, esto me está tomando mucho tiempo"_.

…

…

…

"Llegamos a Ciudad-F, que tengan un buen día"

El tren bala local de la ciudad acaba de llegar a Ciudad-F, la puerta se abrió, pero no salió nadie de la puerta, a excepción de nuestra gótica favorita.

*Pam-Pam-Pam-Pam-*

Con una mirada determinada salió corriendo a la ciudad.

"_Tengo que detener a esos estúpidos, están dañando la ciudad y la vida de personas inocentes."_

Kurumi sonrió y se rio un poco.

"_Espero volver a casa en una pieza."_

Acaba de salir de la estación y ahora corría por las calles aún transitadas, tal parece que la banda Togen aún no llegó a esta parte de la ciudad. Kurumi notó esto y se puso contenta.

"_Bien aún no es tarde para arreglar esto."_

Ella siguió corriendo una cuantas cuadras más, si estaba cansada no lo mostró, su respiración se mantenía estable y no tenía ni una gota de sudor.

Ella estaba siguiendo el humo del edificio que destruyeron. En algunos momentos cruzaba por el medio de las plazas y saltaba barandillas para cortar camino.

"_Podría teleportarme, pero no quiero causar más pánico del necesario."_

Ella dice la verdad, como ella vio en la televisión el lugar a gran detallé, con un poco más de esfuerzo en su mente ella podría teletransportarse.

"_Tengo mucha ventaja en esto. Puedo dispararles y volarles las cabezas, pero si recibo un golpe me dolerá mucho, incluso con vestido astral. Los golpes de Genos parecían igual o más potentes que los de ellos._

Kurumi estaba apuntó de llegar a su destino.

"_Por eso, tengo que intentar ser más fuerte. No puedo depender de mis armas todo el tiempo."_

*Pam-Pam-Pam…*

Kurumi por fin llegó al lugar, solo vio el asfalto con varias grietas y un montón de escombros del edificio destruido, además, había oficiales inconscientes en el suelo. Sin embargo, no había ninguna señal de la banda Togen.

"Muy bien, ahora a donde~"

Kurumi cerró los ojos e intentó sentir la señal de vida de los hombres. Luego puso una cara con leve molestia.

"Tsk~, la gente está encerrada, hay demasiadas personas, no sabría decir quién es quien. Por lo menos todos los oficiales están vivos"

Kurumi pensó un poco y miró para todos lados.

"Huellas~… sus trajes son de metal, tienen que haber dejado algún rastro."

Kurumi estuvo buscando algunas señales de huellas de los hombres de Hammerhead.

"_¿En serio?, ¡no hay nada!"_

Kurumi no encontró ni una pista de ellos.

"_Con cada segundo que pasa, aumenta la probabilidad de que alguien termine muerto o herido. Vamos, la antigua tú, ¿como rastrearía a sus objetivos?"_

Pensado un poco ella recordó que volaba, se mantenía en sus sombras y seguía cualquier ruido, ella mandaba a sus clones para abarcar todo el terreno posible… y también hablaba con las personas, lo hacía directamente y sin pestañear.

"_Bien intentemos esto…"_

Kurumi miró al primer edificio que tenía en frente. Era de unos 7 pisos, de color gris, con forma cuadrada todos los cristales tenían el mismo color, azul marino.

*Nightmare* corrió hacia el edificio, llegó a la entrada y miró adentró. Golpeó la ventana de la puerta y un portero de aspecto simple se hacerlo a ella.

"¿Necesita algo señorita?"

Kurumi asintió y señaló a la destrucción de su lado derecho.

"Necesito saber adonde fueron la banda Togen, ya sabes, los calvitos~"

El hombre abrió la puerta del edificio y salió afuera, pasó junto a Kurumi, luego señaló en dirección hacia un bosque, en el fondo se podía notar un… popó de dinero, ¿si porque no?.

"Por los rumores, se supone que ellos irán a buscar a Dinero, el vive en el edificio pasando el bosque. Creo que es verdad, ya que se fueron en esa dirección."

Kurumi sonrió y juntó las palmas de sus manos a la altura de estómago.

"Muchas gracias, señor."

"No hay de que… ¿Por qué estarías-?, ¡Eh, ¿adónde vas!?"

Kurumi se dirigió hacia el bosque. Si bien los rumores son un arma de doble filo, ella no tenía otra pista, por lo que tendría que confiar en ellos.

"_Solo tengo tres preguntas, ¿Está banda no ataca a la gente inocente?, ¿Dónde están los héroes?. Y por último, ¿Qué tan cruel pude ser una madre para llamar a su hijo *Dinero*?"_

Kurumi siguió corriendo, estando unas cuantas cuadras del bosque. Unos 5 minutos más y ella llegaría sin problemas.

*Boom…*

"Tsk~, maldita sea"

Una explosión fue visible en el centro del bosque, Kurumi aumentó la velocidad. Pasando a algunas personas en estado de shock al ver un borro pasar a su lado.

"_Soy notablemente más rápida que antes."_

Kurumi siguió corriendo un poco más y pensó en una teoría.

"_El litio actúa mejor con el calor. Mi cuerpo al correr más rápido se calienta, permitiendo que mis músculos y sangre bombeen a una mayor velocidad." _

Ella acaba de entrar en el bosque, hay muchos árboles y mucha vegetación, se escuchaban los sonidos de los pájaros festejando la poca naturaleza que tienen.

"_El litio debe aumentar el proceso a mayor velocidad, mis huesos son más duros y resistentes por lo que cada pasó tiene más fuerza cinética que antes."_

Ella seguía corriendo, mirando el cielo para seguir los rastros del polvo. De repente sintió una energía vital muy cerca suyo.

Dio vuelta su cuerpazo a su izquierda en solo un segundo y miró al frente apuntando su Flintlock a lo que se aproximaba…

Un tipo calvo estaba parada frente a ella. Su atuendo consiste en un mono amarillo con cremallera, unos guantes rojos que cubrían parte de su antebrazo, una capa blanca que llegaba asta sus rodillas y una botas de color rojo.

Su cara era un poema, si el poema lo hubiese escribió alguien con la boca, sería un poema perfecto. Además de calvo, también tenía unos ojos un poco grandes, sus cuencas son literalmente un punto y su boca parece una línea negra dibujada en su cara aparentando una sonrisa.

"Oh… Ehmm… ¿Tu ocasionaste la explosión de allá?"

El hombre con la expresión menos viva que existe le pregunto a nuestra loca favorita mientras señalaba a la nube de tierra, cuando él hizo la pregunta, su línea en forma de boca se puso recta.

"Te… iba a preguntar… eso…"

Otra vez, la línea se torció en una sonrisa y el hombre suspiró aliviado.

"Genial, quizás él todavía este en el bosque"

El hombre se separó de ella y se fue en la dirección de la explosión.

Kurumi esta con los ojos abiertos y no es precisamente por qué literalmente pasó a su lado sin que le importe tener un arma pegada a su cara. Fue porque, aún cuando el hombre estaba frente suyo, la energía vital que sintió aún estaba detrás de él y luego, con el pasar de los segundos, la energía se ubicó en dónde estaba el hombre. Eso la dejó demasiado confusa.

"Oye, ¡Espera!"

La curiosidad le ganó a Kurumi y siguió a ese sujeto.

…

**/Notas de autor\**

...

**Bueno asta acá llegó el capítulo de hoy, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Perdón por la tardanza, en realidad estaba terminando el borrador de este capítulo, pero no me gustó, ya que era demasiado serio, la idea es que sea gracioso. No era el momento de agrégale mucha seriedad al asunto, además, últimamente necesitamos reírnos un poco.**

**Dejen sus Review para saber que les pareció el capítulo y sin nada más que decir, nos leemos luego!.**


	19. Capítulo 6 Parte 2

**Capítulo 6: El más fuerte**

**Parte 2**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores**

"Hola"= personaje hablando

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_"

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando

**Que onda**= soy yo hablando

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando

"**Hola"**= monstruo pensando

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad

"Hola"= voz de seres no vivos

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

"_Muy bien~, ¿ahora que más tenía que comprar?"_

Estamos ahora mismo en una tienda de verduras la cual conocemos bastante bien que esta situada en Ciudad-J.

Estamos observando a Kudin, ella acaba de terminar de recolectar las verduras para llevar a su casa. En la casa debe estar la verdadera *Nightmare* descansando como un angelito.

La ropa de Kudin es su clásico vestido negro con dos coletas y por supuesto sus gafas de sol para evitar asustar a las personas, además, ella está llevando una cartera blanca con habichuelas doradas.

"Creo que con esto ya tengo todo."

"Está bien Kurumi… son 1.239¥"

Mientras ella busca el dinero de su cartera, yo voy a aprovechar para describir al buen hombre que tiene Kudin en frente. Él lleva-

"Ten tres monedas de 500¥-"

Que te-, ¡sigue buscando más monedas!."

"-Un segundo~, creo que tengo 29¥ por aquí."

"No te preocupes Kurumi, yo tengo monedas"

"No~, te sirven más a ti que a mí, solo espera."

Prefecto. Ahora, él hombre debe estar en sus 40 años, su pelo es negro pero con algunas canas a los costados, actualmente lleva una remera azul que lo cubre un delantal marrón, tiene un ying largo de color verde y de calzado lleva unas zapatillas urbanas de color blanco.

Él está negando con la cabeza porque *Kurumi* lo está ignorando. Kudin está buscando en su bolso y luego de unos pocos segundos sacó una moneda de diez y de veinte Yenes.

"Puedes quedarte con el centavo"

Él hombre le decía que *no* con la mirada y Kudin le decía que *¡Si!* Con la suya. Se miraron unos segundos y el derrotado fue el macho alfa.

"Ahhh, está bien… ten esto es tuyo."

La espíritu agarró una moneda de cien y otra de doscientos.

"Gracias~"

Luego lo guardó en el monedero de su cartera.

"¿Como te va en el trabajo Kurumi?, estuve leyendo el periódico ayer."

Él se rio un poco por algún motivo.

"Estás un poco loca lo sabías, ¿en que pensante cuando saltaste a la camioneta?"

Mientras hablaba él se puso a acomodar las verduras de Kudin en bolsas. *Nightmare* miró a los costados dos segundos, claramente pensando en que decir.

"Jajá~, Hikari con toda sinceridad, no tengo ni idea. Seguro que estoy loca."

Nuestro verdulero, Hikari, estaba por terminar de embolsar las verduras, Kudin se dio cuánta y empezó a agarrar sus cosas ya embolsadas.

"Loca o no, te agradezco Kurumi, salvaste a varias personas y me incluyo. ¿Algunas personas ya te reconocen?"

Hikari terminó su pregunta al mismo tiempo de poner las verduras en las bolsas, la peor espíritu estaba terminando de agarrar todas las bolsas.

"No tienes que agradecerme~, sabes, odió a las personas que hacen maldades, es egoísta pero hago todo esto por mi propio odió."

Hikari se puso pensativo por unos momentos y le dijo.

"Aún así, indirecta o directamente nos estás ayudando a todos. ¿Crees que todos los héroes salvan a las personas por qué les interesamos?, obvio que no.

Kurumi al fin finalizó de agarrar sus compras, con un total de 12 bolsas con diferentes tipos de verduras, seis en cada mano.

"Vaya, gracias~, no lo pensé así y tienes razón, tengo que empezar a ayudar a las personas por qué yo quiero hacerlo… pero los viejos hábitos nunca mueren, por lo que lo intentaré."

"Me parece bien, es un comienzo, asta luego Kurumi"

Kudin se está dirigiendo a la puerta de madera marrón, la abre y mira atrás suyo.

"Asta luego Hikari, que tenga buenos días y cuídese"

No lo dije, pero Hikari tiene un yeso en una pierna gracias a los *perros callejeros*.

"Si, con suerte el próximo año pueda volver a caminar. Si ese imbécil me hubiese disparado otra vez en la rodilla me hubiese arruinado de por vida"

Kudin dejó ver a Hikari su rostro enojado.

"Ugh~, perdón, tarde mucho en actuar"

Él negó con la cabeza y las manos.

"Para nada, si yo no hubiese sacado la escopeta no me hubiese pasado esto."

*Nightmare* puso uno pequeña sonrisa y decidió irse por qué sabía que diga lo que diga él solo se culpara así mismo.

"Por favor Hikari no es culpa de nadie, chau~"

El verdulero saludó a Kudin, ella salió de la tienda con un cartel encima de el edificio que decía *M.P* en letras grandes y verdes, debajo de las letras grandes habían letras más chicas que decía *Mejores Precios*.

"_Bueno, espero *estar despierta*, quiero saber en dónde *estuve* estos días"_

Con eso dicho, Kudin se dirigió a el callejón más cercano para usar su *sombra* , mientras caminaba, pocas personas la saludaban y le agradecían por sus actos.

…

...

…

*Haaa... Aaaah... Haaa... Aaaah…*

Estamos en el mono ambiente de Kurumi y Kudin, la primara que mencioné está dormida con una frazada y la última acaba de llegar en su *sombra*.

Miró a su original, al ver que aún dormía solo se encogió de hombros.

"_tendré que esperar un poco más"_

Ella fue a la heladera, ubicó y ordenó las verduras para que no acapare todo el espació.

Fue al espejo del baño y movió su cabello para ver su otro ojo, su ojo de reloj se movió dando la hora exacta de el día.

"_Está bien, las 9:57, ¿que haré ahora?..."_

Kudin solo se puso a pensar un poco y decidió esperar unos minutos.

…

Llegaron las 10:35 y Kurumi aún no daba alguna indicación de despertar, entonces ella decidió preparar un desayuno para *sí misma* cuando *ella despierte*.

Abrió una bolsa con pan, los cortó en rodajas y los metió dentro del horno para hacer tostadas.

"_Oh~, olvide que le dije a Itsuki que hoy a la mañana desayunaría con ella."_

Frunció el seño, puso sus labios en forma de besos y se rascó con la mano derecha su barba inexistente.

"_Bueno, será otro día"_

Le restó importancia a su promesa y se enconjio de hombros. Luego de eso empezó a calentar unos huevos en la sartén.

…

Ahora mismo son las 11:16 y nuestra loca favorita sigue soñando en su futuro prometido o solo sueña sobre un alíen devorador de humanos… lo último es más fiable.

En cualquier caso Kudin está aburrida, si bien estos últimos dos días solo se dedicó a trabajar con Miyamoto para matar el tiempo y conseguir dinero, ahora mismo solo quiere respuestas de su original, ya que uno no desaparece porque quiere. Algo pasó y ella va a descubrirlo.

"_Por dios, despierta de una vez… se te enfriaron los huevos, el pan tostado con la mantequilla y queso ya están tibios , ¡Arruinaste el desayuno, jamás te lo perdonaré!"_

Kudin no hacia otra cosa que sentarse en una silla, mirar a la gótica y poner un puchero con los brazos cruzados.

Pasaron unos tres minutos y todavía nada de nada. Por cierto en todo este tiempo Kudin estuvo moviendo la sillas para hacer ruido, ella limpió los platos con la canilla abierta al máximo (innecesariamente), la espíritu también tarareaba para sí misma y pisaba el piso para generar ruido o golpeaba la mesa para seguir haciendo ruido, aún así Kurumi no se despertó.

Kudin estaba por darse un baño solo para matar el tiempo, pero la detuvo una voz proveniente de una radio arriba de la única mesa.

"Hola, Kurumi estás h-"

*Nightmare 2.0* corrió y agarró la radio en solo medio segundo. Con un suspiró de alivio contestó a Miyamoto.

"¡Si~, aquí estoy!"

Ella habló alto y claro, restándole importancia a su original.

El oficial en la otra línea dio un pequeño saltó de su silla, él no esperaba que *Kurumi* le contesté tan rápido.

"Vaya, gracias por contestar tan rápido, ¿Estás ocupada?, me gustaría hablar contigo."

Miyamoto fue directo al grano, ni siquiera se molestó en decirle *Buen día* a la clon, sin embargo, a Kudin no le importó los modales del hombre y puso una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Por supuesto, ya voy para allá!"

No esperó a que él le contestará a ella, Kudin dejó la radio en la mesa de dónde la agarró y se hundió en su *sombra*.

…

...

…

De un pueblo pequeño pasamos al distrito de Ciudad-J, más concretamente estamos en el edificio policial principal de Ciudad-J. Es un edificio de tres pisos, actualmente hay dos mástiles a los costados de la entrada, pero no sé encuentra la bandera de la A.N.P, seguro la estarán lavando o algo. En cualquier caso, para entrar al establecimiento hay que pasar por dos puertas de madera bastante grandes.

Cómo ya sabrán aquí se encuentra Miyamoto como encargado principal de esta estación policial. Dentro de este lugar hay varias oficinas para atender a víctimas o personas que reportan algún casó.

Pero eso no es importante… por ahora… entremos a la oficina de Miyamoto, él estaba con la radio sostenida con la mano derecha en la oreja derecha, estaba terminando la conversación con Kudin y la habitación sigue igual que siempre. El único cambió que se logra notar fue el de mover los marcos de fotos de lugar, pero todo lo demás sigue igual.

"Está bien, te estaré esperando, mantén tu radio contigo por las dudas de que tenga que informarte de algo, yo-"

*Ring-Ring-Ring…*

El teléfono a cable de su escritorio empezó a sonar. Él atendió el teléfono con la mano libre y se lo puso en su otra oreja

"Señor Kai Miyamoto, alguien quiere verlo."

Kai pensó un segundo, puso su teléfono en su escritorio, obvio, asegurándose de no cortar la llamada y agarró la radio.

"Kurumi, espera unos minutos"

Agarró de nuevo el teléfono y le dijo a su asistente de ingresos.

"¿Quien es?"

"Kurumi Tokisaki, ¿la dejó pasar?"

Decir que el hombre estaba un poco confundido, es muy poco decir, solo abrió los ojos por la noticia pero luego negó con la cabeza.

"_Algunas veces me olvidó de que no es humana… _Si, déjala pasar"

Se escuchó un suspiró decepcionado por la línea del teléfono, algo que Kai no entendió y no le interesó preguntar.

"Miyamoto lo espera… ¡Deja de decirme Marcelo!"

Luego de eso la línea se cortó y por segunda vez él ni le interesó ni le importó la frase final, todo lo relacionado con Kurumi termina en cosas bastantes raras.

Él estuvo esperando sin decir ninguna palabra, mirando algunas fotos de lo que supongo son sus nietos e hijos. Después de veinte o treinta segundos, alguien tocó la puerta de su oficina… por favor ya sabemos quién es…

"Adelante, Kurumi que… oh"

"Disculpe señor, le traigo los informes y papeleo de los criminales capturados ayer."

Otro oficial de policía llegó con muchos papeles en sus manos. Era un hombre y llevaba el atuendo de un oficial de bajo rango, su pelo era negro azabache y sus ojos de color café, su piel era blanca y sin ninguna imperfección, en pocas palabras… es bellísimo…

él se acercó al mostrador de su superior y dejó todos los papeles e información.

"Me despido."

"Gracias y siga con el buen trabajo"

El oficial dio una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó de él escritorio en dirección de la puerta, cuando llegó a esta dio vuelta la cabeza en dirección a Kai

"Se lo aseguró. Oh, hola y chau Kurumi, que tengas buen día."

Miyamoto no pudo procesar lo que él dijo-

"Hola y chau~, ¡tu también ten un buen día!"

Kai giró su cabeza para encontrarse a *Kurumi*, ella estaba saludando con la mano y una sonrisa a el oficial que acaba de salir, su vestido no cambio para nada.

"¿Algún día me explicarás como es que haces eso?"

Kudin lo miró con una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes y le respondió.

"Si~, cuando llueva dinero lo haré"

El hombre de mediana edad entendió la indirecta y solo suspiró, luego él señaló el asiento frente a su escritorio.

"Toma asiento"

La copia barata de un espíritu se movió asta el asiento frente al escritorio de Miyamoto, ella decidió obedecerle a él y se sentó.

"Primero lo primero. Buenos días Kurumi, dime ya desayunaste."

Kudin se sacó los anteojos de sol y los dejo encima de la mesa.

"Muy buenos días para ti también, si, ya desayuné~, no se preocupe Kai."

*Nightmare* levantó ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros con las palmas abiertas y también sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

Miyamoto puso los antebrazos en el escritorio y se inclinó un poco para adelante.

"_No le creo ni una palabra, pero por ahora… _Otra vez muchas gracias por responderme y asistir tan rápido sin previo aviso, te lo agradezco"

La gótica con síndrome de derramamiento de sangre… ¿Eso se considera un síndrome?... Bueno, ella dijo que no con la palma de la mano y luego bajó sus brazos a sus rodillas.

"No hay de que agradecer, con tal de ayudar a la sociedad… _Oh~ Y también porque me aburría"_

Miyamoto la miró con una sonrisa por las palabras que ella le dijo.

"_Me recuerda a mi cuando era joven"_

Luego de ese pensamiento busco en las cajonera unos papeles, los fue sacando uno a uno ya que la cantidad de papeles era increíble, los buscaba y los sacaba. Pasaron unos poco minutos en silencio y luego de dejar un último papel en el escritorio, él le dijo a ella.

"Kurumi, escúchame"

*Kurumi* se había levantado del asiento para mirar las fotos, cuando Kai la llamó ella dejó en su lugar una foto de Miyamoto con dos pequeños niños. La falsa espíritu se volvió a sentar en la silla con las piernas cruzadas.

Kai al ver que tenía la atención de *Kurumi* junto las manos y empezó a hablar.

"De acuerdo, ¿recuerdas la falla de energía de la subestación eléctrica de las ciudades I, J y K?"

Kudin asintió con la cabeza, teniendo los recuerdos frescos de una cosa parecida a un ratón con pinchos. Él continúo explicando.

"Bueno, los robos causados por la falla eléctrica fueron demasiados, sabes que los policías y algunos héroes de bajo rango no llegaban a ser suficiente para detener todos los robos y allanamientos.

Kudin entrecerró un poco los ojos y se recostó en el respaldar de la silla.

"Uhm~, ¿va a hacer como el otro día verdad?"

Miyamoto negó con la cabeza confundiendo a la clon

"Por desgracia no, esto es algo mucho mayor a cualquier crimen. una compañía, la cual no quiere que se de a conocer el nombre por razones del gobierno, especializa las armas de los héroes y mejora las armas policiales, básicamente mejoran el armamento actual."

Kudin juntó dos y dos, dio un pequeño suspiró y ella le dijo a él.

"La policía estaba ocupada deteniendo robos juntó a varios héroes de bajo rango, los de alto rango no aparecieron porque pensaron que sería una perdida de tiempo o estaban ayudando en algo más importante que alguien robando. La falla eléctrica deshabilito las alarmas y de seguro que la defensa principal de la compañía eran robots. Cómo no quiere ser reconocida estará a kilómetros de algún lugar poblado… ¿que arma se robaron?"

La deducción de Kudin dejó sorprendido y con algo de felicidad a Kai.

"Sabía que debía confiar en ti. Una banda llamada Togen están causando estragos ahora mismo, no robaron un arma, robaron un traje de batalla. Te da una increíble fuerza y es casi muy difícil de destruir, apresar de ser el prototipo *D* es muy peligroso. Los y las policía de Ciudad-F intentaron detenerlos pero por desgracia no lograron mucho… Escucha, se nos acaba de dar permiso de que solo tú puedas abrir fuego, intenta neutralizarlos, pero si ves que no hay forma de hacerlos entrar en razón o noquearlos, asegura tu vida y elimínalos."

Kurumi se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de Kai, siempre le dijo que neutralizara y por ningún motivo asesiné a alguien.

"_Ara~ ara~, que me hayan dado permiso para matar es muy raro, todos los héroes y policías que yo vi en acción nunca mataban, por más que haya un rehén o estén a punto de volar algún lugar lleno de personas… Está banda Togen debe ser muy peligrosa... ¿quizás deba *pedirme* ayuda?. Uhm~, si, es lo más seguro" _

"Ahora, no son simples personas con algún tipo de arma… ¿Kurumi tu de verdad quieres hacer esto?"

Kudin lo pensó un poco, por un momento muy pequeño apareció la palabra *no*, pero luego le llegó a la mente varias personas que necesitan ayuda desesperadas por culpa de aquellos que no les interesa nada más que su propio bienestar.

"¡Por supuesto~, por algo estoy aquí!"

Kai no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Bien y te pido que neutralices o captures a alguno, porque unos minutos antes de que la planta eléctrica fuese atacada, la empresa estaba recibiendo nuevas piezas para reparaciones y proyectos. Todo apunta a qué fue un ataque calculado."

*Kurumi* asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla con las manos en las caderas.

"¿cuando viajo a Ciudad-F?"

Miyamoto también se levantó de su asiento y hablaba mientras caminaba al lado de la falsa espíritu.

"En 10 minutos despegarán helicópteros con varias tropas armadas, según un informe de la fuerza policial de Ciudad-F la Banda Togen está en busca del Señor Dinero, irán a su edificio para defenderlo, tú irás con ellos."

"_¿Tan poco cariño le tenían para llamarlo *Dinero*?… _Está bien, le informaré cuando termine"

Miyamoto asintió levemente y estiró la mano derecha en dirección a *Kurumi*

"¡Has tu mejor esfuerzo!"

Kudin sonrió con solo el lado izquierdo de su boca y agarró la mano de él para hacer un apretón de manos.

"Jiji~, juro volver en una pieza"

Kudin cruzó la puerta que da hacia la salida de la oficina de Miyamoto, se puso sus anteojos de sol, fue al baño y se teleportó a su propia casa.

…

...

…

La *sombra* de Kudin apareció en su alquiler, ella salió de su *sombra* con velocidad y se estiró un poco.

"Muy bien~, ¡Escucha *yo* se que no nos gusta que nos despierten, pero esto es muy importante tenemos q-…!"

Kudin termino de estirarse y miró la cama vacía que estaba a su lado.

"_¡QUE CLASE DE BROMA CRUEL ES ESTA!... Ahora que hago, si salgo a buscarla las personas obvio verán doble, no quiero generar polémica… aunque ya hice mucha polémica con mis *sutiles* ataques a criminales… No queda de otra, tengo que rezar para que también *aparezca* en Ciudad-F"_

Con pocas opciones disponibles, ella dio un suspiró y se adentro en su *sombra* esperando a que la pequeña posibilidad de que Kurumi aparezca fuera cierta.

…

**/11:47 horas\**

…

Si miramos el cielo podremos ver a seis helicópteros de combate con varios policías. Entre los helicópteros se encontraba Kudin, mirando la poca pero aterradora destrucción que la Banda Togen generó, decir que ella no estaba un poco y solo un poco preocupada es estar mintiendo.

"_No hicieron mucho daño a la ciudad, sin embargo, destruir un edificio con solo fuerza bruta es bastante aterrador…"_

Kudin respiró hondo y exhaló con lentitud para calmar sus dudas más que sus nervios.

"_Jajá~, solo recuerda Kudin, esta ves si puedes matar. Su armadura no protege su cabeza, mientras te mantengas a distancia estarás bien."_

Ella levantó la cabeza para dejar de mirar la poca destrucción y se centró en su destino…

"_¿Popó de oro?"_

"Estamos a menos de un minuto para llegar al domicilio de Dinero, prepárense para aterrizar."

"_Definitivamente, a este pobre hombre no lo querían de pequeño, Jiji~"_

En menos de un minuto aterrizaron y varios policías salieron del helicóptero, como personas expertas se pusieron en frente del edificio y todos se posicionaron en una forma táctica para abarcar toda la visión posible con el objetivo de localizar el objetivo.

Kudin solo se mantuvo tranquila esperando a que la Banda Togen aparezca, ella estaba en la entrada de el edificio de Dinero.

…

*Crack-Boom…*

Sin previo avisó, una roca se estrelló contra el popó de oro.

"¿Qué paso~?"

"¿¡Que fue-!?"

"¡Wow!"

Kudin miró arriba del edificio y una pequeña lluvia de piedras venían en la dirección de todos.

*¡Crack!…*

Kudin se mantuvo debajo del techo del edificio para evitar las piedras, los policías con escudos antidisturbios se cubrieron con sus escudos y los demás se cubrieron con las manos y sus cascos reforzados les fueron útiles para evitar el daño.

Cuando las piedras dejaron de caer, la falsa espíritu salió del edificio y miró a su derecha para ver el popó de oro hundido en el asfalto.

Ella actuó enseguida sin perder un segundo de su tiempo.

"¿¡Quién vio la dirección de dónde vino la roca!?"

Algunos oficiales lo negaron, pero algunos no lo hicieron

"¡Provino de los bosques!"

"¡Si, aproximadamente en el centro, creo que vienen por el camino principal de el bosque!"

Eso fue suficiente para Kudin, ella pasó por el medio de la formación policial, los cuales estos últimos la dejaron pasar sin problemas, algunos le deseaban suerte y que se cuide.

Kudin solo mantuvo su mirada firme en todos los árboles y siguió el camino con mucha determinación.

…

**/7 minutos después\**

…

"Oye, ¿que haces en este bosque?"

Del lado contrario dónde se encuentra Kudin, está Kurumi con un hombre calvo de aspecto muy sencillo.

Ellos están buscando… bueno, más bien, ella está persiguiendo al calvo en dónde quiera que él vaya. Están caminando en el medio del bosque siguiendo la anterior explosión.

*Ka~…*

Ah y también hay una pequeña brisa de aire pasando entre los árboles.

"Oh, solo estoy buscando a la banda Goten."

Kurumi se puso al lado del joven hombre, aunque él esté calvo, su edad no sobrepasa los 30 años, cosa que dejó a Kurumi un poco integrada.

"_Supongo que como él no tiene un traje de batalla y tras de eso aún no me atacó, quiere decir que no pertenece a la Banda Togen, sin embargo, es mejor prevenir que lamentar…"_

Kurumi se aclaró un poco la garganta, puso sus manos unidas detrás de su espalda y se inclinó solo un poco para adelante.

"La banda se llama Togen, no Goten~. ¿Eres parte del grupo?"

El joven hombre miró al suelo, su rostro se oscureció por su propia sombra y apretó un poco los puños.

"_Tsk~, ¿me equivoqué?"_

La espíritu desaceleró el pasó de forma desapercibida para el calvo o simplemente él le restó importancia.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Kurumi sintió una pequeña confusión, sus palabras no son necesariamente amenazantes o enojadas, pero su cuerpo decía lo contrario, él parecía enojado.

Kurumi esperó un poco y cuando logro sacar una distancia de 1,5 metros le dijo.

"No tienes el traje de batalla, pero como te cortaste el pelo asta dejarte calvo-"

El hombre se le descubrió un poco la cara, dejando ver una boca y nariz que poco a poco se mostraban enojados, *Nightmare*, sin dudar ni un poco, invocó detrás suyo su Flintlock.

"-Puede ser porque te pensabas unir, el único otro motivo por el que tú estés aquí es porque eres un héroe…"

Cuando Kurumi dijo la palabra *héroe* el hombre mostró unos pocos dientes, Kurumi ya tenía demasiadas banderas rojas en su cabeza y se preparó para la batalla.

"¡Agh!"

El hombre se dio la vuelta mostrando una cara sudorosa y unos ojos llenos de terror.

"¡Que si soy calvo y si soy un HEROE!"

Las miles de banderas rojas de Kurumi desaparecieron.

"Oh, está bien~"

Kurumi desmaterializó su arma y comenzó a caminar para acercarse a él. El calvo la señaló con la mano izquierda extendida.

"¡Nunca escuchaste hablar de mi!"

Kurumi se detuvo y pensó un poco, negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Él miró al suelo y puso una cara de tristeza, con los labios en forma de beso y los ojos entrecerrados.

"Oh… está bien…"

Kurumi no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa, por lo que se apresuró a caminar al lado de él para hablarle.

"Tranquilo, yo no soy muy fan de los héroes, apenas conozco unos pocos nombre de ellos."

Ella intentó levantarle el espíritu para que el joven no se deprima.

"_Uhmm~, no soy buena entablando conversaciones… quizás si finjo interés en su trabajo de héroe le levanté el ánimo… _¿Dime cuál es tu nombre de héroe?"

El calvo la miró de reojo y levantó su cuello y columna para estar completamente erguido.

"Soy Saitama, un héroe por diversión."

A Kurumi no le gusto la palabra *diversión*.

"Diversión~, sabes que no solo tu vida sino la de otras personas están en juego, ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?"

La espíritu miró al hombre con desaprobación, el joven hombre la miró con cara de *no me importa y tampoco me interesa*.

"_Si no hubiese pasado lo de hace unos pocos segundos diría que él no tiene emociones"_

Su cara cambio de nuevo a un boca horizontal con sus ojos pequeños con un punto en el medio, su cara se podría leer como *estoy aburrido*.

"No lo entenderías asta que no seas como yo y tranquila, me tomo mi trabajo en serio, primero aseguró las vidas de las personas."

Kurumi suavizó su mirada un poco.

"_De acuerdo, ahora tengo que decir algo sobre mi, Uhm~… _Yo también aseguro las vidas de los inocentes y a los monstruos los mato de la forma más rápida posible. Por cierto, ¿Qué rango eres?... _Iba a decirle que trabajo en la fuerza policial pero creo que ya seria darle demasiada información_"

Saitama miró a Kurumi con mucha confusión y él le dijo a ella, obvio, después de rascar su barba inexistente.

"Ran… ¿que?"

Kurumi levantó la ceja izquierda, aunque no era muy notorio con su pelo y anteojos de sol tapándole la cara.

"Me refiero al rango de héroe, sabes también las clases, Clase C-B-A-S…"

La única respuesta que recibió de él fue una mirada confusa, bueno, su rostro no cambió mucho pero si daba un aire a confusión.

"Ara~, ¿enserio no sabes nada de eso?"

Saitama negó cómicamente de un lado a otro muy rápido, pero muy rápido y ella lo notó.

"No sabía nada de eso"

"_Quien es este sujeto… _Yo tampoco se mucho sobre los héroes y como se manejan, deberías buscarlo más tarde… ¿y como negaste con la cabeza~ de esa forma?"

Saitama se rascó la cabeza y su línea con forma de boca se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa.

"Fácil, tienes que mover el cuello de esta manera."

"¿Q-?, ¡No~!, Me refiero a cómo lo hiciste tan rápido"

"Oh, no lo sé, creo que puse fuerza en mi cuello o algo así"

Ambos detuvieron su caminata y se miraron a los ojos, uno lo miraba indiferente y la otra con un leve puchero.

"Ara~, no te burles de mí, es obvio que poniendo fuerza lo harás rápido."

"Oh, ¿para que me preguntaste si ya sabías la respuesta?"

"Ugh~, lo hiciste rápido, es por eso que pregunte"

"Pero ya dijimos que fue porque use fuerza."

"¡Agh~, ya lo sé, es que lo hiciste muy rápido!"

"Oh, perdón"

Saitama negó con la cabeza lentamente y Kurumi la estaba mirando con la boca entreabierta, que mala suerte que sus anteojos de sol no me dejen ver sus ojos.

"¿Listo?"

Kurumi lo miró sin cambiar la cara y luego miró al suelo, levantó la mirada negando con la cabeza y sosteniéndose la frente con la mano derecha.

"Jajaja~, eres tan-"

Kurumi separó los labios y mostró sus dientes apretados, pisoteó el suelo con el pie izquierdo repetidamente y sus manos estaban en sus costados con los puños apretados.

¡Te lo estoy diciendo en serio!"

"Oh, bueno, no tienes que gritarme"

La cara del hombre pasó de indiferente a un poco molesto, Kurumi dejó de pisotear el suelo

"¡Te estás haciendo el tonto~!"

"¡Oye, yo también te estoy diciendo en serio, solo use fuerza!"

"¡UGH~, Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero cuánta fuerza!?"

"¡Cómo voy a saber, no soy profesor de biología!"

"¡La biología tiene poco que ver, seria la física y los músculos del cuerpo humano~!"

"¡SI YA LO SABES PARA QUE ME PREGUNTAS!"

"¡CALVO DESGRACIADO!"

"¿¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!?"

*Pam-Pam-¡Ka~!...*

La espíritu sádica y el calvo con capa, miraron con furia en la dirección del sonido…

A solo unos 17 metros se encuentra un hombre calvo con una armadura que le cubre todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza, además, la armadura tiene llamas rojas que terminan en naranjas, estos se ubican en la parte inferior del abdomen y ambos muslos, él es muy alto ya que sobrepasa los 2M de altura, este hombre se llama Hammerhead y tiene un objeto de metal clavado en su nuca.

Saitama, que por algún motivo su rostro ahora es más definido y deja de ser un huevo con dos puntos y una línea por boca, ahora tiene los ojos en blancos y inyectados en sangre, su boca está sonriendo al revés mostrando sus dientes perfectos y blancos, en su cuello y cabeza se le notan las venas, es más, si miramos mejor tiene venas en las venas. Cuando él vio a Hammerhead, su cara volvió a ser indiferente, jajá y yo me quejo de Kurumi por tener bipolaridad.

Kurumi parecía Terminator, la lente derecha de sus gafas de sol estaba brillando en rojo, con ambas manos se agarró el pelo a los costados, al parecer ella estaba a punto de hablar, lo digo porque su boca estaba abierta con la lengua afuera. Ella al ver a Hammerhead se acomodó el pelo con las manos, metió su lengua dónde debe y cerró la boca, su ojo derecho dejó de emitir el brillo rojizo, dio vuelta su cuerpo en dirección al criminal y ella se aclaró la garganta.

"Ah, aquí estás"

Hammer se quedó mirando a Saitama mientras esté último se acercaba a él. Kurumi agarró el hombro derecho de Saitama para detenerlo, pero desagradable fue la sorpresa al ver que el calvito la lleva a ella sin ningún esfuerzo.

"_Tsk~... _Saitama, no te acerques a él_"_

Kurumi le susurró, pero cayó en oídos sordos, resignada lo soltó a él y ella invocó su Flintlock con la mano izquierda y mantenía el arma oculta en su espalda.

Saitama se detuvo a 1M de él y Kurumi se detuvo a al menos unos 6M de ellos, la espíritu observaba con mucho cuidado los movimientos de el criminal, tenía a un *Héroe* del cual la gótica no sabía si confiar en su fuerza o no.

El criminal Clase B miró a Saitama de arriba a bajo.

"¿Y tu que quiere, vienes a unirte a la Banda Togen?"

"Para nada, de hecho soy un tipo que es un héroe por diversión. Por razones personales vengo a aplastarles la cabeza a todos ustedes…"

"¡Eh!"

Saitama movió la cabeza para mirar detrás de Hammerhead, este último pasó de un poco sorprendido a enojado y apretó el puño derecho, Kurumi notó esto y sacó su Flintlock de la espalda.

Saitama no tenía idea de lo que pasa adelante ni detrás suyo, además, con inocencia preguntó.

"¿Y, dónde están tus seguidores?"

"¡Entonces-!"

Kurumi apuntó a Hammerhead y invocó su sombra en los pies de el calvo con capa.

"¡Muere!"

"Eh"

*Bang-Bishu-¡KAAAAAAAA~…!*

Kurumi disparó, Hammer golpeó el aire y Saitama miró confundido como Hammer se hacía más grande.

El golpe que falló el calvo con armadura fue increíblemente fuerte, la bala de Kurumi fue en dirección contraría por la presión de viento.

"¡Tsk~!"

La bala de ella le rozó la mejilla izquierda, dejando a Kurumi con un pequeño corte.

Ella se cubrió con los brazos la cabeza por la presión de viento y posicionó una pierna delante de la otra para estabilizarse y evitar caerse.

Kurumi estaba siendo arrastrada hacia atrás, lo que la obligó a poner mana alrededor de su cuerpo y evitar despegarse del suelo. Luego de unos poco segundo todo volvió a la normalidad.

La espíritu miró atrás suyo para ver a la mayoría de los árboles sin una hoja encima.

"_Si ese golpe conectaba con algo hubiese empeorado la situación…"_

Ella se tocó la mejilla izquierda, llevó sus dedos al frente de sus ojos para ver un poco de su sangre.

"_La bala volvió hacia mí, quiere decir que hice bien en hundir a Saitama en mi sombra, sino él hubiese muerto…"_

Kurumi invocó su rifle y pensó un poco.

"_Mientras él no me toque estaré bien… sus golpes se ven más potentes que los de Genos…"_

Kurumi invocó su *sombra* detrás suyo y Saitama salió disparado, él cayó encima de su trasero y lo empezó a masajear, luego cayó su capa sobre su cabeza.

"Oye, eres mala, no me dejaste terminar de hablar con él"

Kurumi parecía ofendida por su comentario.

"sabes~, se dice gracias. No es mi culpa que tengas alguna tendencia suicida."

Hammer miró un poco confundido, pero negó con la cabeza, se acordó de cierto ninja rápido y decidió irse de aquí.

"No voy a perder mi tiempo."

Él dio media vuelta y-

*Bang-KA-…*

La espíritu usó todo el mana que le permitía su cuerpo sin vestido astral y disparó. Dejó una mínima abolladura en la armadura de el líder de la Banda Togen.

Saitama se levantó del suelo sin sacarse la capa de la cabeza.

"Escucha~, no apunté a tu cabeza, pero si no me haces caso e intentas escapar, pues… solo apuntaré a tu cabeza y terminaré con esto…"

Hammer sin decir una palabra dio vuelta su cuerpo y cabeza en dirección a Kurumi.

"dime~, ¿Quién te dio la armadura?"

Hammerhead sonrió y levantó ambas manos, una cubriendo su cuello y cara y la otra arriba de su cabeza. Kurumi se dio cuenta un poco tarde y disparó a la cabeza, la cual está última estaba cubierta con la mano izquierda del criminal.

"¡Aaaaaah!"

*Bishu-Bang-Pum-¡Boom…!*

El golpe destruyó el suelo y levantó mucha tierra, además, creó un pequeño terremoto que desestabilizó a la espíritu y a el calvo con capa. Saitama en realidad no parece preocupado.

"_Uhm, cerré la puerta con llave antes de salir… ¿Verdad?"_

No solo no le preocupa sino que tampoco le importa, estoy empezando a pensar que Kurumi tiene razón, este sujeto tiene tendencia suicida.

Los árboles se estaban cayendo alrededor de unos 20 metros de distancia, el criminal aprovechó y salió corriendo para el lado contrario de el pelado de Brazzers y la gótica con problemas mentales.

"_Tsk~, los árboles están cayéndose…"_

Ella observa a Saitama con la capa tapando su cara, él está agitando los brazos en forma de espiral para mantener el equilibrio.

"_Van a caer encima de nosotros…"_

Kurumi abrazó a Saitama-

"Oh"

Y luego despegó del suelo para evitar que los árboles caigan sobre ellos. Kurumi voló lo suficiente cerca de Hammerhead. Ella lo encontró muy rápido ya que la velocidad de ese traje de batalla es más lenta que el ser humano promedió.

"Jiji~, De acuerdo calvito, lo haremos por las malas"

La espíritu lo dijo con una sonrisa poco sana para sus mejillas y aterrizó en el suelo.

"¡Oye cuál es tu problema!"

Kurumi miró a Saitama sentado en el hierba, su capa por fin abandonó su cara. Ella cambió su sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños a una mirada en blanco

"Ugh~, a ti no, al otro calvo."

"Oh, cierto, aún no termino de hablar con él"

Él se levantó del suelo y dio un paso, Kurumi lo detuvo con una mano mostrando su palma.

"Ara~, ¿Sabes que estabas a punto de morir?"

Saitama se enconjio de hombros, Kurumi lo miró con una cara entre molesta y sorprendida.

"Uhm~, mira, no es mi culpa que tengas tendencias suicidas, si quieres morir hazlo en otro lado, no dejaré que un inocente sea asesinado…"

…

"Ok"

"…¡Entonces quédate aquí~!..."

Kurumi voló al finalizar de decir eso y encontró a Hammerhead, fue muy fácil al sentir su energía vital y el hecho de que no era buen corredor.

Kurumi no lo quería matar… por más que él haya asesinado a personas en ese edificio ella no lo quería matar. Ella en su corazón tiene el deseó de tener una vida normal, sin tener que correr por su vida cada hora, ahora que está en este mundo, puede limpiar su nombre, matar monstruos y capturar a las personas que actúan mal, ella no dejará que un calvo con un pequeño juguete que robó le saqué su único sueño.

Invocó su rifle y cargó el mana máximo que se le permitía sin su vestido astral.

*Bang-Bang-KA-KA-…*

Las balas pararon en la espalda de la armadura, Él miró atrás y no vio nada.

*Bang-KA-…*

La siguiente bala impactó en el hombro, Hammer gruño, miró al cielo y entre todas las hojas de los árboles pudo visualizar a una chica.

"¿¡,QUE QUIERES AHORA MALDITA MOUNSTRO!?"

"¡Tsk~, no es lindo decirle a una dama monstruo, detente y entrégate de una vez o te tendré que hacer daño!"

"¡JAJAJAJA, VEN Y OBLIGAME!"

La espíritu sonrió y disparó.

*Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-,Bang-Bang-Bang…*

Disparó y disparó y disparó, no paraba de disparar, Hammer se cubrió la cabeza por instinto y comenzó a pensar en un plan.

Kurumi no es estúpida, ella sabe que apenas le hace daño a el traje de batalla.

"_Tengo que noquearlo, ¿Pero como me acerco sin que se de cuenta?... ¿Debería de usar mi vestido astral y dejar de *jugar*?... No, ya se~"_

Ella dejó de disparar y empezó a simular que cargaba ambas armas. Un ojo con algo de conocimiento sabría que solo ella está actuando, pero Hammer apenas tiene algún conocimiento sobre armas.

Él aprovechó esó y dio dos pasos a la izquierda para, literalmente, arrancan un árbol de raíz sin casi ningún esfuerzo, esto no sorprendió a Kurumi en lo más mínimo.

"¡MUERE!"

*¡Ka~…*

El árbol fue a una velocidad bastante impresionante.

"_¡Perfecto~ ahora - DEMACIADO RÁPIDO!"_

"¡Aaaaaahhh!"

En menos de tres segundos el árbol la alcanzó, y siguió de largó por el aire, el árbol termino estrellándose en un edificio

"¡JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE TE VAYA BIEN EN EL INFIERNO, JAJAJAJAJA-!"

*¡Pum…! Pam…*

"Ara~, gracias por preocuparte por mi"

La espíritu estaba detrás de él líder de la Banda Togen, con su rifle sostenido al revés con su mano derecha. Hammerhead está en el suelo por culpa de Kurumi que le pegó con la culata de su rifle

*Plas-Plas-Plas…*

*Nightmare* miró detrás suyo para encontrar a Saitama a unos metros aplaudiendo con una mirada tonta, él le dijo a ella.

"Wow, me sorprendiste, por un momento pensé que el árbol te había golpeado, pero saliste de esa cosa negra y lo noqueaste. Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, 10 de 10"

En la última frase el mostró sus palmas y en cada *10* estiraba todo sus dedos de ambas manos.

"Ugh~, ¿Te dije que te quedarás allí?, ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Saitama se puso a pensar un poco.

"Me quedé sentado pero me aburrí y escuché muchos disparos, ahora estoy aquí"

Kurumi arrugó su cara con total decepción y algo de molestia, respiró y suspiró con algo de desánimos. Lo miró a él y sonrió un poco

"Solo vete a tu casa Saitama, ya tengo todo controlado, T-"

*¡Bishu…!*

En un instante Saitama está a centímetros de Kurumi.

"¿Que es esto?"

Kurumi de la impresión y el susto dio un saltó a atrás, miró a Saitama, más específicamente la mano de él, tenía lo que sería un kunai.

La espíritu iba a preguntar pero apareció una espada que se detuvo a menos de 2 centímetros de la cara de Saitama, lo peor, era que la mano de Saitama fue lo que detuvo la espada.

El responsable era una chica joven de piel blanca, con un traje negro ajustado con varias piezas de metal en el traje como en los antebrazos, espinillas, pecho y hombros. Sus ojos son de color azul y debajo de los ojos tiene pintado una línea morada, su pelo está muy desordenado atado con un moño y es de color negro. Lo más notable es la bufanda morada que ella lleva en el cuello. Por como ella se ve, la ropa que lleva y sus armas, se podría decir que es una ninja.

"Oye, estás equivocado…"

*Cll-Clanck…*

Saitama usó demasiada fuerza y aplastó la espada rompiendo la parte superior de esta.

"¿En que me equivoqué?"

…Ella es un él…

Su conversación siguió, pero Kurumi no estaba prestando atención. Ella sólo están mirando el kunai que está ahora en la suave hierva…

"_Estuve apuntó de morir… otra vez… me salvaron la vida, otra vez… ¿Por qué desde que llegué han salvado mi vida?, acaso, si dejaba a Saitama solo, él pudo a ver arreglado todo esto mejor que yo…"_

La mirada perdida de Kurumi se dirigió al edificio dañado por el árbol y luego a ambos hombres parados cerca suyo, el ninja estaba con una sonrisa que dejaría a Kurumi muy orgullosa, claro, si ella no estuviera en su estado de shock.

De un segundo a otro Kurumi vio al ninja de un lado a otro, saltando de árbol en árbol en menos de un segundo. La mirada de la espíritu era sorprendida y… asustada?, Saitama estaba mirando a la misma dirección y Hammerhead estaba temblando sin que ninguno de los tres se de cuenta.

"¿¡Que opinan de esta velocidad que supera la barrera del sonido!?... ¡De está onda de choque!"

Kurumi estaba tratando de seguirle el ritmo a el ninja, pero era imposible para ella. Él habrá visto la presión que le estaba generando a ella.

"¡Ni siquiera es posible que puedan verme!"

Kurumi dio vuelta la cabeza apuntando su arma a un árbol, la voz de el ninja se escuchaba justo detrás suyo. Kurumi con algo de desesperación, se hundió en su *sombra*, al estar al lado de Hammerhead también lo hundió a él, ella se olvidó completamente de Saitama.

…

...

…

En algún lugar dentro del bosque, la *sombra* de Kurumi apareció y escupió a la loca y el criminal.

Kurumi cayó al suelo e intentó regular su respiración, ella estaba respirando pesadamente sin darse cuenta .

Luego de unos pocos segundos, se levantó del suelo.

"_¿¡Quien demonios era ese sujeto!?_

Ese fue el único pensamiento que a ella se le vino a la cabeza.

La espíritu logró calmarse… luego abrió los ojos con terror.

"¡No~, Saitama, tengo que-!"

Atrás de Kurumi la figura de Hammerhead se levantó y abrió ambos brazos a sus costados.

"_¡Frío!"_

Ella dio un salto hacia la izquierda, evitó la mano derecha de Hammer, pero no evitó su mano izquierda, él la agarró de los 4 dedos más grandes de la mano derecha de Kurumi.

"¡Suéltame m-!"

Él la atrajo a ella para un *cálido abrazo*, Kurumi estaba elevada a unos centímetros del suelo, Hammer la agarró con ambas manos firmes y aferradas en la espalda de ella.

"¡Ahora, te devolveré el golpe que me diste!"

Kurumi tenía muchas preguntas en ese instante, pero solo pudo decir.

"¡Tsk~, ¿Cómo recuperaste la conciencia tan rápido?"

Hammer sonrió y le dijo.

"¡Mi cráneo es mucho más resistente que el de cualquier persona, lo que me hiciste fue como recibir un cachetada!."

Al terminar de decir eso, el criminal clase B empezó a apretar con fuerza a Kurumi.

"¡Ugh~, que me sueltes, Agh~!"

Ella empezó a poner mana en su cuerpo.

"¡Una vez que te mate tendré el camino libre!"

Kurumi estaba apretando los dientes y poniendo el mana que le permitía su cuerpo sin su vestido astral.

"¡Por cierto, gracias por salvarme, ese ninja lunático es otro problema que me encargaré en otro día!."

"¡Aaaaghhh!"

Las venas en todo el cuerpo de Kurumi se comenzaron a notar por la cantidad de fuerza que está haciendo.

"¡No hay daños con matarte, a nadie le importará que mate a un monstruo!"

Hammerhead no estaba usando toda su fuerza, quería ver sufrir a la espíritu por causarles tantos problemas

"…_¿Monstruo?..."_

Esa palabra despertó unos recuerdos recientes de la espíritu, en esos recuerdos se podía ver a Hikari con terror en sus ojos, una Itsuki muy incómoda, varias personas mirándola con inseguridad y por último a Genos sosteniéndola en la garganta con una mano ensangrentada.

_(-"__Como dije, asqueroso y enfermizo__"-)_

Kurumi volvió a la realidad con los ojos inyectados en sangre, está vez no es con sed de sangre o una mirada sádica, está es una mirada que te da alguien a la cual le acabas de hacer mucho dañó y luego te burlas de él o ella.

En pocas palabras, entras en furia ciega.

"¡Les-ss demostrare-eeeee…!"

En la piel de Kurumi salía humo, literalmente hablando. En realidad su cuerpo entró en modo *lucha* y su cuerpo se calentó, su piel al estar mezclada con la composición del litio hizo que su cuerpo se calentará más de lo debido, haciendo que sus glándulas sudoríparas se evaporen y largue humo caliente.

La vista de Hammer se vio afectada un poco al igual que su cráneo, tener humo en tus ojos y una antorcha a 37 grados centígrados cerca de tu cara, no es bueno.

El traje de batalla está hecho para resistir altas temperaturas, por lo que no sufrió dañó de su cabeza para abajo.

"¡SABES QUE, AL DIABLO CONTIGO!"

La armadura de el líder calvito se agrandó dando una vista parecida a músculos, él aumentó su tamaño unos centímetros y los dibujos en llamas largaron chispas eléctricas y algo de fuego a su alrededor.

"¡TE PARTIRE LA ESPALDA EN SEGUNDOS!"

Él no bromeaba, Kurumi se quedó sin aire y sintió como la presión en sus costillas aumentaba, parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento.

"¡AAAAAAGHHHH!"

Ese grito de furia la llevó a invocar su vestido astral y sin pensarlo dos veces puso todo el mana que tenía.

Hammerhead quedó ciego por un momento por la brillante luz.

…

Pero aún así, la fuerza de el criminal era demasiada, Kurumi logró mover un poco sus brazos, pero él utilizó toda su fuerza para terminar con esto de una vez.

El mana en el vestido astral es limitado a su capacidad muscular, solo la potencia asta donde ella puede soportar sin lastimarse, pero en una situación de vida o muerte…

"¡JAJAJA…. ¿EH?!"

Él estaba muy confundido.

"_¿¡Ahora que!?"_

Las venas de Kurumi fueron notorias en todo su cuerpo y su ojo derecho estaba con un rojizo total al igual que su ojo izquierdo, pero este último de color amarillo, su dientes no se rompían por algún milagro de dios.

"¡MATASTE!"

Kurumi se lo dijo con todas sus entrañas, poco a poco el agarre de Hammer se desmoronaba.

"¡DESTRUISTE!"

Las manos de Hammer estaban por separarse.

"¿¡Q-QUE, QUE DEMONIOS ERES!?"

Kurumi invocó su Flintlock en su mano izquierda.

"¡EL ÚNICO MONSTRUO AQUÍ-"!

Al separarse del agarre voló a tres metros del suelo, agarró su Flintlock con ambas manos en la boca de la pistola.

"¡ERES TU!"

Con mucha velocidad bajó en dirección a la cabeza del criminal.

*Bishu-Ka~...*

Saitama estaba colgado en los hombros de Hammer, con una mano deteniendo el mortal ataque de Kurumi y su mirada era muy seria.

"Ya cálmate"

Hammer levantó el brazo para aplastar a Saitama.

Kurumi invocó su rifle y estaba por dispararle, pero vio un trozo de algún tipo de servilleta en la boca de el criminal.

"¡Mmphh…¡ mph…"

"Oh"

*Pam…*

se vio una figura a su costado cuando él cayó inconsciente junto con Saitama.

"*Yo~*, ¿estás bien?"

Kudin le daba una mirada preocupada a su original, está por fin logró calmarse y estaba respirando con dificultad.

"Si…"

Kurumi se acostó en el suelo.

"No siento el dolor, pero creo que mis músculos están ardiendo."

Kurumi iba a negarlo, pero se acordó de que tenía que ir a entrenar con cierto anciano.

"Zafkiel"

Un reloj gigante apareció detrás de Kurumi, Kudin estaba mirando a Saitama de reojo, este solo miraba con una cara de curiosidad el reloj gigante. Kurumi leyó los pensamientos de su clon.

"Está bien, a él no le importa, créeme.

…

…

…

"Bien~, gracias Zafkiel."

Cómo por arte de magia, un reloj gigante desapareció.

"*Yo*, si quieres ve a casa, tengo que informarle a Miyamoto~ que capturamos a el líder de la banda Togen."

Kurumi, aún con su vestido astral, asintió.

"Uhm~, seguro luego me explicas, por cierto, ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Kudin miró a Saitama que estaba golpeándose la cara con la mano de Hammer y murmurando sobre algo de que él no pudo luchar.

"Bueno~, seguí al árbol que creyó que podía volar, cuando llegue encontré a ese hombre y algo parecido a un ninja, parecía que se estaba orinando encima. Bueno, le dije que soy tu hermana gemela porque me habló como si te conociera, no tenía tiempo para idear una escusa, cuando le pregunte por *mi* escuchamos tus gritos y fuimos a ver qué pasaba."

Kudin se acercó y le susurró al oído de Kurumi.

"Viste como paró *mi* ataque, ¿quien es él?"

Kurumi lo miró un segundo y se rio.

"Jiji~, no se, pero lo voy a averiguar, ven a casa antes de las 14H…"

Saitama estaba tratando de despertar a Hammer a cachetadas sin éxito.

"Vamos, no vine aquí para verte dormir."

"*Cof* Saitama"

"¿Eh?"

"me gustaría hablar un poco contigo"

Saitama se estaba rascando la barbilla inexistente.

"Mph… espera, ¡Yo te conozco!"

Kurumi parpadeo sorprendida.

"Estabas muy mal herida, ¿como sanaste tan rápido Karina?"

"…¿Karina?..."

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Bueno asta acá el capítulo de hoy, es bastante largo, más de 8 mil palabras, pero me parece que quedó bastante bien. No esperen capítulos igual de largos que este, es que tenía demasiado material para este capítulo, por lo que tuve que poner más de dos mil palabras en uno.**

**Bueno, gracias por llegar tu lectura asta aquí, espero sus Review para saber sus opiniones, que tengan un buen día, ¡Nos leemos luego!.**


	20. Capítulo 6 Parte 3 Final

**Capítulo 6: El más fuerte**

**Parte 3 final**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores**

"Hola"= personaje hablando

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_"

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando

**Que onda**= soy yo hablando

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando

"**Hola"**= monstruo pensando

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad

"Hola"= voz de seres no vivos

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

"…¿Karina?..."

Kurumi está un poco confundida, pero borró esa confusión cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

"Ara~, ¿enserio lo estás diciendo, me conoces?"

La respuesta del hombre solo fue un asentimiento, *Nightmare* no está satisfecha con esa respuesta.

"Esta bien~, ¿Cómo me conoces?"

El hombre entrecerró los ojos unos segundos pensando en una buena manera de expresarse. Él sonrió con los labios cerrados y señaló a Kurumi.

"Te vi con la cabeza destruida en el piso"

Fue una respuesta corta pero directo al grano, sin historia de rellenó. Kurumi sonrió un poco y se le ocurrió una pequeña teoría.

"_Uhm~, si Saitama estaba allí cuando termine de pelear con Beast King, entonces... ¡Suena estúpido~! Pero viendo la fuerza que él mostró."_

La espíritu se rio para sí misma y sonrió con la boca cerrada a Saitama.

"¿Conoces a alguien llamado Genos por casualidad?"

El hombre asintió, aún teniendo su pequeña sonrisa.

"Si, lo conozco"

La espíritu mostró un poco sus dientes para demostrar su pequeña emoción, abrió un poco sus ojos y levantó las cejas, luego levantó ambas manos cerradas en un puño a la altura de su pecho y ella estiró un poco para delante la parte superior de su cuerpo.

"Jiji~, no me digas, ¿Eres el maestro de Genos?"

El hombre borró su sonrisa para poner los labios y sus ojos abiertos por la pequeña *sorpresa*.

Pasaron unos diez segundos y Saitama aún no respondía, Kurumi mantenía su sonrisa pero sus ojos ya no estaban abiertos. Pasaron otros diez segundos y el Superman de bajo presupuesto aún no respondía, Kurumi ya no estaba sonriendo y bajos su brazos, ella le está dando una mirada llena de curiosidad.

"Bien…"

Kurumi le habló a Saitama pero él aún no respondía, en realidad el rostro de él aún mantenía su pequeña sorpresa, con la diferencia de que ahora tenía una gota de sudor en su mejilla derecha.

…

Pasaron unos quince segundos y aún sin ninguna respuesta del autoproclamado héroe. La espíritu mantenía su mirada curiosa, pero su voz dejaba escuchar algo de preocupación.

"¿Saitama, que pasa?, ¿Por qué no hablas?"

Saitama parpadeó unas pocas veces y le dijo a ella.

"Pero si tú me dijiste, *No me digas*"

Kurumi utiliza su ataque *bipolaridad*, su cara curiosa cambió con éxito a un seño fruncido con los dientes rechinando. Saitama recibe el ataque, es súper efectivo.

"Espera, ¿tu querías que te respondiera?"

Él la miró como si ella tuviera el conocimiento absoluto de todo, la espíritu resistió la tentación de desaparecer a este hombre con cara de bobo, pero quería obtener algunas respuestas.

"_Está bien, está bien, por lo poco que lo conocí puedo decir que no se toma las cosas enserio. Enojarme solo atraerá problemas… _Si, yo quería y quiero que me respondas, no sé si lo hiciste a propósito,el *no me digas* era una forma de decir. Ahora, ¿Eres o no eres el maestro de Genos?"

Kurumi se relajó en medio de su oración y puso su cuerpo recto, situó el brazo derecho en la cadera y la otra pegada a su pera. Saitama volvió a poner su cara despreocupada y le dijo a ella.

"Bueno, no lo es oficialmente… y tampoco se si lo va a ser."

Kurumi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sacó la mano de su pera y le dijo a él.

"Bueno, espero que puedas encontrar la respuesta pronto."

Saitama se rascó la cabeza incómodamente.

"También lo espero… Por cierto, el doctor de Genos debe ser el mejor del mundo, apenas tienes unas pocas cicatrices."

*Nightmare* se tocó con su mano izquierda la cicatriz que está arriba de su ceja.

"Si, hizo maravillas, él-"

"Oigan~"

Kudin salió de unos árboles a la derecha de ellos dos, caminaba despreocupada y con una pequeña sonrisa. Paró de caminar cuando se acercó lo suficiente a ellos y procedió a hablar.

"La policía y algunas ambulancias vendrán a llevarse a Hammerhead y los cuerpos."

Saitama lo miró decepcionado y Kurumi curiosa.

"¿Qué cuerpos?"

"Olvide que ustedes no lo vieron, si van por el camino de tierra que conecta a la ciudad van a ver un montón de cuerpo de la banda de Togen, todos están decapitados. Me impresiono, fueron cortes rápidos y limpios"

La espíritu abrió los ojos un poco, pero ninguno notó esto.

"_¡El ninja!"_

"De verdad, ¿vine asta aquí por nada?, solo quería pelear contra los trajes de batalla de los que escuche."

Kudin levantó una ceja ante ese comentario y ella le dijo a él.

"¿Te pusiste en peligro solo para pelear con ellos?, ¿No lo hiciste por algo más?"

Saitama miró a Kudin pensando, luego de unos dos segundos chasqueó los dedos.

"Claro, también fue porque las personas podrían creer que era un terrorista."

Kudin abrió un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa, pero rápidamente pasó a una mirada de desagrado y algo enojada.

"Eso es… ¿Qué no eres un H-?"

"¡Kudin!"

Kurumi levantó un poco su tono de voz para llamar la atención de su clon.

"_Te entiendo, tu eres *yo~*y se lo que piensas de él, no nos gusta lo interesado que suena eso, pero se que hay algo más de fondo que esas simples palabras, este tipo es diferente, no le tiene miedo a la muerte y si él pudo vencer a ese ninja que no sé si Iguala o supera mi velocidad con *Aleph~*, entonces hay algo más."_

Kudin se relajó y soltó un suspiró, fue como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de su original. Kudin miró a Saitama y a Kurumi rápidamente dos veces, luego con dos dedos de su mano izquierda hizo una señal de una persona corriendo, Kurumi asintió con la cabeza.

"Buenos, creo que deberían irse, los oficiales y el equipo médico llegarán en cualquier momento, esto ya está controlado. Yo me quedaré para hacer el informe."

Saitama solo se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien"

La gótica con problemas mentales asintió con la cabeza

"Luego nos vemos entonces… o se me olvidaba, Saitama ella es mi hermana gemela Kudin, Kudin él es Saitama, es un héroe."

La copia no le gusto la última palabra, sin embargo, ella no lo demostró. Kudin se acercó a él y estiró el brazo derecho para da un apretón de manos.

"Un gusto~"

"Ehmm, igualmente"

Saitama se desconcertó por el tono de voz, al terminar el apretón de manos Kudin se separó de él y se sentó al lado del inconsciente Hammerhead con el pañuelo con cloroformo ya preparado. Saitama se rascó el cabello inexistente de su cabeza.

"Son idénticas, me gustaría tener un hermano gemelo… _al menos tendría a alguien que pueda pelear conmigo mano a mano"_

"Bueno, nos vamos, adiós Kudin y ve a casa antes de las 14:30, ¿Entendiste~?"

Kudin resopló divertida y miró al dúo.

"Si mamá, te entendí"

Kurumi riéndose en voz baja le hizo una señal a Saitama para que él se acerque a ella, él se acercó ella y le habló.

"¿Que?"

"¿Donde vives Saitama?

"Oh, en Ciudad-Z"

"Jiji~, que suerte conozco ese lugar, no tendremos que tomar el tren."

"¿Que quieres decir Karina?"

Saitama parpadeó confundido al ver cómo el suelo se acerca a él, Saitama se teleportó gracias a la *sombra* de Kurumi, está última también se fue con él, dejando a Kudin al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Hitman.

"…¿Quién es Karina?".

…

...

…

"Oh, olvide que podías hacer eso… ¿Uh, dónde estamos?"

Saitama y Kurumi aparecieron en uno de los callejones de Ciudad-Z, Kurumi al no tener claro en dónde él vive decidió transportarlo a la ciudad junto con ella.

El callejón en si no era muy grande y tenía salida por ambos lados, varios grafitis pintados de varios colores acerca del gobierno o pintura improvisada, hay dos contenedores de basura en este callejón, uno en la entrada derecha y otro en la entrada izquierda.

"Estamos en Ciudad-Z, en el centro de la ciudad para serte más precisa."

Saitama mostró una pequeña cara de sorpresa y se dirigió a la salida más cercana, al llegar a la salida su cara pasó a una cara muy sorprendida. Sus ojos se hicieron muy definidos y su boca se abrió mostrando sus dientes totalmente blancos, su nariz se adhirió perfectamente a su cara, prácticamente es como si la persona con el rostro perfecto se hubiese sorprendido.

"Jiji~, ¿ves?, yo no te mentía sobre… ¡Wow~!"

Kurumi miró a la ciudad y cuando miró a Saitama vio la expresión más expresiva que existe.

"_¡Ya no parece un huevo con rostro!... _Te ves bien, ¿Cómo lo haces?"

La espíritu le preguntó interesada y curiosa, Saitama parpadeó unas pocas veces y luego miró a Kurumi con la cara más neutral que existe.

"Oh claro, Genos dijo que eras un monstruo"

"Yo no soy un monstruo"

Kurumi no se enojó, ya que sabía que este hombre al parecer no tenía mucho tacto al hablar.

"¿Entonces que eres?"

"Una chica con mucho poder"

"…Casi mueres hace poco…"

*Nightmare* suspiró y su cabeza miró al suelo, agarró su rostro con ambas manos, levantó la cabeza y saco sus manos de su rostro para dejar ver una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿No abría un lugar más privado?"

Kurumi le hubiese encantado agregar su pequeño toque sensual al final, pero este hombre no se molestaba en pensar lo que va a decir y quiere evitar un mal entendido en medio de la calle, decir que le tomó poca fuerza de voluntad para evitar su acento, es estar mintiendo.

Saitama no mal pensó y le contesto a ella luego de encogerse de hombros.

"Claro, está mi casa… oh, te aviso que no limpie de antemano."

"Lo suficiente justo"

Saitama asintió con la cabeza y fueron juntos con Kurumi a la casa de el héroe auto proclamado.

Caminaron en silencio uno o dos minutos y luego algo hizo click en la cabeza de la espíritu.

"Kurumi"

Saitama miró a Kurumi con confusión.

"¿Eh?"

"Mi nombre, Kurumi"

Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco.

"Mucho gusto~"

Saitama miró hacia otro lado con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y una gota de sudor en su frente, cualquiera pensaría que le pareció linda la chica que tenía al lado, pero-

"_Genial, me equivoqué de nombre otra vez"_

Él solo suspiró un poco y miró a la espíritu con una cara que otra vez sorprendió a Kurumi.

"_¡Su *cara* se convirtió en una cara de verdad otra vez!, ¿¡cómo lo hace!?"_

"Me llamo Saitama, un héroe por diversión."

Kurumi asintió y siguió caminando.

"_Me da mucha curiosidad, ¿Por qué alguien elegiría el trabajo más peligroso que existe solo por diversión?"_

…

Siguieron caminando muchas cuadras, alejándose del centro de la ciudad poco a poco, en dirección a la zona fantasma de Ciudad-Z.

Ellos no se dirigieron la palabra desde que salieron del callejón.

Uno de ellos fue porque no le interesaba hablar y que está acostumbrado a estar solo casi todo el tiempo, por lo que no se le ocurría y ni intentaba crear un tema de conversación.

La otra fue porque si bien suele hablar con chicos, nunca fue de la manera amigable, con el único que estuvo *cerca* de tener una conversación amigable fue con Shidou, pero incluso a con él nunca llegó a ser completamente amigable, hubieron otros factores que les gustaba a ella explotar, como por ejemplo, comprar ropa interior de mujer frente a él o hacer chistes sensuales casi todo el tiempo solo para molestarlo, además, ella sabía que él no iba a separarse de su lado para que pueda sellarla.

"_No se me ocurre nada… quizás con una chica pueda tener una pequeña conversación… ¿Pero él?, no sé que decir, si trato de hacer un chiste se lo tomara al literal, los pocos que e echo no los entendió, solo será incómodo. Ugh~, piensa Kurumi, piensa, no puede ser tan difícil hablar bien con un hombre..."_

Kurumi estaba con su cara natural, pero por dentro era un desastre.

"_Lo peor es que estoy yendo a su casa para hablar con él, Jiji~ esto es irónico."_

Sorpréndete para todos, el que inició la conversación fue Saitama.

"Vaya, estoy recibiendo más miradas de lo normal."

Kurumi lo miró a él y luego miró al suelo soltando un suspiró inaudible, luego levantó la cabeza para responder.

"_¡Bien, ahora se amigable, no desperdicies esta oportunidad!... _Normal, estoy al lado tuyo~- Ah, no, no quise decir eso… _¿Mi boca habló por puro reflejó?, No sabía que eso era posible, Ugh~ malditas costumbres."_

Mientras Kurumi buscaba una escusa para disculparse, Saitama se rascaba su barba inexistente con su mano derecha, luego él habló.

"Creo que tienes razón, es por tu culpa"

La espíritu miró a Saitama sin alegría y con dureza.

"Yo no intente coquetear... *Uff* sinceramente lo dije porque-"

"Oh, no, te entendí muy bien. Te referías a tu cosplay, asta yo me pararía a verlo, sabes, me recuerda a un anime que vi cuando era niño."

"¿Cosplay?, Ja~ yo no llevo un cosplaaaaaa-"

Kurumi miró su atuendo y se congeló en su lugar, pues si, ella está llevando su vestido astral en este momento, dejando ver sus dos ojos a la perfección, causando bastante inseguridad en una ciudad que no es segura.

Por pura costumbre ella miró al cielo en busca de cualquier equipó de D.E.M o A.S.T, pero obviamente no encontró nada, miró a sus costados y notó la mirada de las personas que la miraban, ellas al verlos miraban a otro lado y aceleraban el pasó.

"Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo…"

"Claro"

La espíritu sutilmente fue al callejón más cercano.

…

"Listo, sigamos."

Saitama miró a su lado y se encontró a Kurumi con su vestido negro habitual y sus anteojos de sol.

"¿Eres Kurumi?"

Ella bajó un poco sus anteojos para que él pueda mirar sus ojos, estos últimos están diciendo *¿enserio?*.

"Bien, vamos."

Kurumi pensó por un minuto que tema de conversación sacar, pero solo se resignó a quedarse callada y seguir caminando.

…

...

…

"Llegamos"

Saitama anunció la llegada a su humilde apartamento sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, Kurumi terminó de subir los escalones y miró la puerta blanca que lleva al apartamento de Saitama.

Él se quedó esperando con los brazos cruzados y una cara despreocupada, Kurumi levantó una ceja y le preguntó.

"Uhm~, ¿Tengo que decir alguna palabra mágica o algo para pasar?"

Saitama negó con la cabeza.

"No, solo tienes que abrir la puerta"

El calvo no entendió la indirecta o solo le esta siguiendo el juego a ella.

"Gracioso, abre la puerta, no juzgare lo que haya detrás, lo juro"

Kurumi le sonrió y levantó ambas manos para convencerlo de que está hablando enserio. Ella hizo esto para que él vea que esta siendo sincera.

Saitama parpadeó un para de veces.

"Oh, pensé que las chicas no les gusta estar en lugares sucios."

"Oye, eso es un poco sexista, a nadie le gusta estar en lugares sucios, pero no es como si vaya a entrar a decirte cómo tienes que vivir, enserio no voy a juzgarte."

Saitama la miró con satisfacción y procedió a abrir la puerta.

"Esta bien, sabes, ya me estás cayendo bien"

Saitama entró dentro de su apartamento y Kurumi siguió su ejemplo, ella aprovechó para mirar el lugar donde él vivía.

El apartamento de Saitama es pequeño por lo que se puede ver, la sala principal tiene el piso de madera de color amarillo, las paredes de color blanco y las puntas o bordes de estás son de color rojizo, hay una pared que corta la habitación con una *ventana*, en ese lugar hay una cocina pequeña con una mesa con pileta de cocina para lavar los platos y una heladera.

En el medio de la habitación hay una mesa muy cerca del nivel del suelo de color blanco, un televisor de plasma en la esquina izquierda de la habitación, al lado del televisor hay otra mesa pero está esta pegada a la pared y su altura llegaría a la cintura de una persona de estatura normal. Cerca de la tele se puede ver un colchón de color celeste y cerca de este último hay una estantería llena de manga y algunos libros. En la habitación también se ve una ventana con un pequeño cobertizo con algo de ropa colgada y un cactus encima de un florero amarillo.

El apartamento de Saitama es un apartamento muy cómodo para una persona.

"_Ara~ ara~ cuánto manga, él no tenía cara de alguien que lee mangas… más bien, él no tiene cara de alguien. Uhm~ no está tan mal el lugar… _Oye, Saitama no es tan sucio, es desordenado, pero no es sucio, además es acogedor, me gusta~"

"Te acabo de conocer, pero gracias… ¿Siéntate?"

Kurumi le hizo casó sin identificar la inseguridad de Saitama, ella se molestó un poco con él al mal interpretar el *me gusta~*.

Ella solo se arrodilló cerca de la mesa de espaldas a la puerta, el joven calvo hizo lo mismo pero del lado contrario.

"_A pasado unos años desde que no invito a una chica a casa, esto no es una cita ni nada, pero no tengo ni idea que hacer, solo haré preguntas con lo poco que me dijo… _¿Por qué te gusta este lugar Kurumi?"

"Es que me recuerda a mi casa."

"Bueno, si ignoras la ciudad destruida, seguro te sentirás como en casa"

Saitama hizo un pequeño chiste para alegrar el ambiente, sin saberlo, él acaba de dar justo en el blanco.

"Supongo que sí… _No solo es su apartamento, es todo, la ciudad en ruinas y un solo lugar decente en dónde alguien vive… de verdad, me siento en casa."_

La espíritu está tratando de sonar lo más simple posible, con un poco de esfuerzo ella logró sacar el acento sensual.

Saitama asintió con la cabeza y pensó en otra pregunta, él miró la mesa y sonrió un poco.

"¿Quieres algo para tomar?"

"...Bueno, me gustaría algo de agua…"

"Ya vuelvo"

El hombre calvo se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la heladera.

"¿Saitama?"

Saitama se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, miró a Kurumi para hablarle.

"¿Qué pasa Kurumi, quieres algo más?... _Que no sea nada para comer, por favor que no sea nada para comer."_

"Podrías traer la botella de agua, me gustaría tomar un poco más de un vaso."

"_Que suerte, solo me queda la mitad de un paquete de galletas… _Por supuesto, no tengo problema."

Saitama abrió su heladera para sacar una botella de agua fría, cerró la heladera y le entregó a Kurumi un vaso ya lleno de agua con la botella de 3 litros al lado de ella, él se puso un vaso lleno de agua en su lado de la mesa.

"Gracias"

"No es problema"

Kurumi tomó el vaso de agua y bebió con mucha delicadeza, pero no apartó los labios del vaso y siguió bebiendo asta terminar el vaso. Ella no se dio cuenta de el silencio incómodo que generó, ya que Saitama no hablaba.

"Si que tenías sed."

Él intentó hablar con ella y hacer que ella le pregunté algo.

Kurumi comenzó a servirse un segundo vaso de agua, causando que se le saliera un simple *ja* a Saitama

"si, tengo mucha sed, no se porque."

Terminó de hablar y volvió a beber agua con la misma delicadeza, otra vez sin parar a respirar.

"Oye, ¿Kurumi eres una especie de heroína?"

Pasaron dos segundos de silencio, ella no había dejado el vaso de agua asta terminarlo.

"Uhm~-Perdón, Uhm, ¿Porque piensas eso?"

Saitama se tocó la barbilla y habló.

"Bueno, Genos dijo algo de luchar para la humanidad y fuiste a detener a la Banda Goten, solo puedo pensar que eres una heroína."

Saitama volvió a mirar a Kurumi, a él se le cayó una gota de sudor.

"_Se está volviendo a servir agua."_

Kurumi agarró el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios, pero primero respondió la pregunta del calvo.

"No lo soy, no me considero una."

Ella estaba a punto de beber de su vaso, pero la respuesta de Saitama la detuvo..

"Entonces haces esto porque crees que es justo, eso es ser una heroína."

"_No creo que haga daño decirle… _Hago mi propia justicia."

Ella comenzó a beber agua.

"Oh, entonces eres una Anti-heroína."

Kurumi no paró de tomar agua, pero con su mirada le dijo a Saitama que siga.

"Haces las formas a tu modo y por tus intereses, pero la mayorías de las veces tus acciones ayudan a los demás."

Kurumi iba a responder cuando terminara de tomar agua, Saitama entrecerró los ojos ante esto.

"¿No puedes tomar más rápido?"

Kurumi dudó un momento, pero luego tomó más rápido el agua, pero aun se mantenía su delicadeza.

"Creo que tienes razón, por cierto, me dijiste que eras un héroe por diversión, me confunde un poco, ¿Por qué pondrías tu vida en peligro solo por diversión~?... Perdón"

"No, está bien lo entiendo es tu forma de hablar"

"¿Te incómoda?"

Saitama se tardó un poco en responder, por lo que Kurumi lo tomó como un si.

"Solo hablaré bien contigo, se que me acostumbrare con el tiempo."

"Esta bien, soy un héroe por diversión porque soy demasiado fuerte y busco un reto."

Al final de la oración, el tono de voz de Saitama se escuchó pesado. Kurumi volvió a servirse agua y levantó una ceja.

"*Demasiado fuerte*, eso suena bien… _muy bien, no tengo que ser demasiado directa y hablar cosas positivas, quiero saber porque se desánimo al final, tengo que ganarme su confianza y luego preguntarle."_

Mientras Kurumi volvía a beber agua, Saitama pensó un momento y luego le habló.

"¿Quieres escuchar una historia?"

Kurumi dejó de beber agua y con algo de desconfianza preguntó.

"Seguro"

"La resumiré, hace 3 años yo era un ser humano normal como cualquier otro y desde pequeño quise ser un héroe, un día salve a un niño de un cangrejo y me dispuse a entrenar para ser un héroe que acabe todas sus peleas de un golpe. Mi régimen de entrenamiento era-"

"¡Espera!"

Saitama dejó de hablar por el repentino gritó de Kurumi, ella lo miraba con ojos confundidos (él no los podía ver por los anteojos de sol) y la boca un poco abierta.

"Oye, lo estaba resumiendo lo mejor que podía, no puedo hacerlo en 20 palabras o menos."

"No me refería a eso… tu me dirás tu secreto, no se que tan fuerte eres, pero si es verdad o no, no tiene sentido, ¿Tu ya confías en mí?"

Saitama negó con la cabeza.

"No es un secreto, es algo que pasó hace tiempo y que creí que era lo mejor, pero resultó ser el peor error que cometí. No se trata de confianza"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué me lo dirías?"

"Dime, ¿te gustaría que alguien sufra el mismo error que tú?"

Kurumi comenzó a pensar un poco y recordó a cierta peli blanca.

"_Tobiichi Origami… _No me gustaría… ¿Pero si no aprueban lo que hiciste y se enojan contigo?"

"Mucho mejor, te da seguridad de que no harán lo que tú hiciste"

*Gulp-Gulp…*

Kurumi volvió a beber de su vaso, pero de manera bruta y lo dejó arriba de la mesa.

"Saitama, continúa tu historia…"

…

…

…

"…Y es por eso que creo que cometí el peor error, poco a poco pierdo lo que me hace ser humano. Es como esas cosas que disfrutas al principio, pero luego te das cuenta lo malo que era. Yo quiero y siempre seré un héroe fuerte, pero no pedía esto…"

Kurumi pensó un poco.

"Uhm, ¿solo entrenas como el infierno asta quedarte calvo?"

Saitama la miró con un rostro aburrido pero con una pequeña vena irritada en su rostro.

"Si, ese es un buen resumen."

Kurumi miró por la ventana y se quedó pensando acompañada de la suave brisa que movía la ropa lavada, luego miró a Saitama y después a la botella casi vacía de agua, ella habló.

"Por favor, no puedo creer esto."

Saitama suspiró y levantó los brazos.

"No me crees, lo sé."

Kurumi negó con la cabeza de forma lenta.

"Yo no puedo creer que te crea, yo te creo."

Kurumi miró a Saitama para seguir hablando.

"Vi a un hombre de más de 80 años correr más rápido que una bala, no es loco que te crea… _En este mundo tal parece que el humano puede romper o sobre pasar el límite, Saitama se volvió muy fuerte por entrenar con un régimen muy difícil para alguien que nunca entrenó, al hacerlo todo los días quizás rompió una barrera que mantenía el límite de su cuerpo. Eso es lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora mismo."_

"Bien, perdón por pensar mal de ti."

"Ja, no sería la primera vez."

Kurumi volvió a servirse agua, se terminó dos vasos de agua y vacío la botella de agua.

"_No sabía que las chicas tuvieran tanta sed."_

"_Tsk~, esto no es normal en mi… es el Litio, cuando me enoje con Hammer sentí más calor de lo normal de las otras veces que me enojé."_

Ambos se quedaron en sus pensamientos, no era un silencio incómodo, más bien era una sensación de paz entre ambos… después de casi un minuto Saitama tuvo suficiente.

"Entonces, Genos dijo que eras un monstruo o algo por el estilo, ¿Por qué dijo eso?"

"_Ara~ se supone que yo tenía que hacer las preguntas, pero te seguiré el juego~… _Él me confundió con un monstruo, por mi… _Espera, Saitama piensa que mis ojos son de un cosplay, ¿le digo la verdad?..."_

"Si te sientes incómoda, no lo digas"

Kurumi se quedó pensando un poco y ella habló con una mirada determinada.

"Esta bien, no soy un monstruo, mis ojos-"

La espíritu se quitó los anteojos de sol y las dejó en la mesa.

"-Mis ojos son naturales, mi ojo derecho podría decirse que llevo un lente de contacto rojo y eso podría sacar la duda…"

Ella agarró su flequillo para levantarlo y mostrar su ojo de reloj, pero se detuvo, respiró hondo y exhalo para luego levantar su flequillo.

"…Mi otro ojo, es inexplicable, es raro y no es para nada normal. Por eso Genos piensa que soy un monstruo y no solo él, la mayoría lo hace."

Saitama se quedó pensando un poco por la nueva información repentina que recibió.

"_Vaya, no creo que ella haya tenido una vida fácil, recibo muchas mirada, por lo que quizás pueda empatizar un poco. Leí en un manga que desahogarse les hace bien a las personas y se sintió bien para mi, está bien, lo voy a intentar, pero si recibo una cachetada voy a dejar de confiar en los mangas… _Es feo, lo sé, que las personas te miren distinto y que si tienes algún problema ellos esperan que actúes como alguien normal. ¿A ti te importa lo que piensen los demás?"

Kurumi se quedó mirando a Saitama, un poco impresionada de como poco a poco su *rostro* cambiaba a un rostro de verdad, y por lo que él dijo.

"_¿Debería contarle algo de mi vida?, estoy en otro mundo pero no lo sé y el confía un poco en mi, incluso reveló su pasado sin conocerme... Ugh~, quiero ver a dónde llega todo esto… _No, hubo un tiempo que si me importaba, pero ya no me importa."

"¿Tus actos fueron lo suficiente justos como para llamarte un monstruo?"

"_¿Confió en él?, la última vez que lo hice mataron a mi mejor amiga…_"

La mirada de Kurumi se mostraba un poco abatida y con muy poca tristeza, Saitama notó esto.

"Mataste a personas"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Esa mirada es de alguien arrepentido de algo y, además, Genos dijo algo parecido a redención por ser una asesina y veo que tenía razón_… De acuerdo lo de Genos es verdad, ¡pero lo demás ya me lo estoy inventando!."_

"_Sabes que, ya no importa..._ Mate a miles de personas, no importa que diga que eran malas personas, en el fondo de mi inconsciencia se que está mal… pero no me puedo quedar mirando como alguien tan detestable es metido en una prisión y seguir viviendo como si no pasará nada… _No pienso decirle que necesito su tiempo de vida."_

Kurumi miró a Saitama, él está aún con su mirada dirigida en ella sin decirle ni una palabra. Ella tomó esto para continuar, pero Saitama-

"_¡Pensé que diría que mate a dos o tres personas que me amenazaron, no a miles!. No puedo decir que fue por la situación o algo, lo hizo muchas veces, obvio fue a propósito, genial, ahora en que me metí"_

"Sinceramente, hace poco e tratado de cambiar mis hábitos, estuve apunto de matar a algunas personas y tú mismo los viste, podría haber matado a Hammerhead. Por cierto, Gracias por detenerme…"

El único ojo visible de Kurumi se iluminó un poco y volvió a hablar.

"Saitama, ¿Crees que todos pueden cambiar, que si alguien pone mucho esfuerzo y lo intenta, podría ser una buena persona?..."

Saitama cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para hablar.

"No"

Una respuesta cortante y sin tacto. Kurumi miró la mesa un segundo.

"_Es obvio, por favor Kurumi, nadie va a perdonar a una asesina, yo ya lo sé, pero aún así se siente un pequeño dolor en el pecho."_

"...Nadie puede cambiar…"

La voz de Saitama hizo que Kurumi abandonará sus pensamientos.

"Kurumi, las personas no cambian, solo pueden mejorar o empeorar, pero no podrás cambiar, los viejos hábitos estarán allí y aunque los entierres con kilos y kilos de tierra, esos hábitos podrían salir en cualquier momento… ¿_¡Dios ahora que estoy diciendo, que clase de ejemplo fue ese!?"_

Kurumi levantó la mirada y miró a Saitama.

"¿Entonces crees que me puedan perdonar?"

"…No se trata de que ellos te perdonen, se trata de que tú te perdones. Asta que tú no te perdones la culpa te perseguirá, así que, perdónate a ti misma y todo el peso de tu espalda se convertirá en una pequeña roca."

Kurumi abrió los ojos iluminados de tranquilidad y sonrió, pero luego se rio suavemente.

"_No puedo creerlo, dije todo eso porque vi que estaba un poco triste, no pensé que pueda hacerla reír… Oh, se cómo cerrar esto con broche de bronce… _Por cierto, tu ojo izquierdo es genial, es más, te lo cambiaría por uno mío."

"Jajaja~ gracias Saitama… _Lo mío es solo una realidad fingida, en el momento que vuelva a casa tendré que seguir asesinando humanos para vencer a Mio, pero por el momento, solo intentaré ayudar a las personas de este mundo."_

Kurumi se relajó y miró el techo, pero una pregunta y una idea pasó por su mente.

"Saitama, ¿qué hora es?"

Saitama se encogió de hombros y se levantó, luego aprendió la televisión en el cual se emitía un canal de cocina.

"Son las 13:28"

Kurumi se levantó del suelo y se estiró un poco, se masajeó la cintura y le dijo a él.

"Me dijiste que eras *demasiado fuerte*, ¿Te gustaría tener un duelo amistoso?"

Saitama negó con la cabeza y su cara cambió a irritada.

"No le pegare a una chica."

"Uhm, ¿Cuáles… son tus pasatiempos?"

Kurumi ya tomó algo de confianza con Saitama, pero aun sonaba un poco insegura al preguntar.

"Vencer a monstruos, regar mi cactus y buscar ofertas en el supermercado."

Kurumi dejó de masajearse la cintura y luego caminó hacia la puerta de salida y se detuvo en la puerta.

"Como ya sabes puedo ir de un lugar a otro en segundos."

"Si, lo sé"

"Que te parece esto, *luchemos* durante 5 minutos, tu solo puedes esquivar mis ataques, si yo logró golpearte una vez, no pasa nada. Pero si tú logras esquivar todos mi ataques, te llevaré a todas las tiendas de supermercados con las mejores ofertas por un día"

Saitama miró a Kurumi con el rostro oscurecido.

"_¿Eh~, Cómo hace eso si no tiene peló?, ¿dije algo que lo molestó?"_

"Acepto... _Es verdad, no escucho hablar de mi"_

Saitama extendió la mano para cerrar el trato.

"Bien-"

Kurumi agarró la mano de Saitama y la sacudió.

"Peleemos ahora."

"Oh, no estoy de humor justo ahora."

Kurumi asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta para irse.

"No hay problema, ¿que te parece…?, ¿Cuándo podemos hacerlo?"

Saitama se rascó la calva y respondió.

"Mañana como a las 10:00 o 11:00 de la mañana."

"Perfecto, nos vemos mañana Saitama. Di ayuda, creo que Genos encontró un gran maestro."

Saitama se congeló en su lugar.

Kurumi comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, pero Saitama le dijo algo que contenía mucha sabiduría.

"¿No te podías teletransportar?"

Kurumi se rascó la cabeza con velocidad y se le caía el sudor de la frente.

"Si, olvide que ya lo sabias."

…

...

…

Kurumi apareció en su alquiler y dio un pequeño suspiró.

"¡Por fin~, libertad~!"

"Ara~, ¿Y esa entrada?"

Kudin esta poniendo alimento para perros en una compotera, ella había hecho la pregunta sin dirigirle la mirada a la original.

Kurumi se sobó la cabeza por rascarse tan fuerte, no sentía dolor pero si una pequeña molestia.

"Ugh~, fue como decirle a un niño que diga el trabalenguas más difícil del mundo, me costó mucho quitar mi acento"

Kudin terminó de poner alimento para perro en la compotera y se acercó a su original con la compotera en la mano.

"Uhm~, no le parecía atractivo."

"Jiji~, se tomaba las cosas muy literalmente, nuestra charla sería un desastre si no controlaba mi acento"

Kudin se rio y le dio la compotera a Kurumi.

"¿Comida para perro?, ¿tan poco amor te *tienes*?"

"Ja~ sal afuera y mira por ti misma."

Kurumi hizo casó y salió de la casa con la compotera en la mano, al salir no vio nada raro y se preguntó si perdió la cabeza… de su cabeza.

*Gua-Gua…*

Kurumi se dirigió de dónde venía el ladrido de un perro, fue detrás de su propia casa y miró al perro policía del callejón de Ciudad-J con una cadena larga impidiendo que escape, está moviendo la cola con felicidad y hambre, a los costados se podía ver un alambrado sin terminar.

"Conseguí el permiso de el tío de Itsuki, ¡tenemos perro!"

Kurumi se acercó y le dio la comida al perro, el animal empezó a comer y la original comenzó a acariciar la espalda del perro. Kudin volvió a hablar.

"Ya lo bañe y solicite un turno para adoptarlo, me lo aceptaron al mostrarles como vivía el pobre, mañana será oficialmente nuestro~. Ayer a la noche le compré una casa para perros y la correa, Itsuki me dio permiso para dejar las cosas en una habitación del hotel, les dije que tenía que alambrar el lugar. Ya termino de alambrar, me falta cerrarlo al costado de la casa y voy a hacer una puerta casera."

Kurumi dejó de acariciar al perro y miró a su izquierda y a su derecha. Ella observo a los autos pasar, la risa de los niños, las personas caminado sin ninguna preocupación, miró al cielo sin encontrarse con ningún peligro, miró las casas llenas de vida y luego se miró las mano. Kurumi volvió a hablar

"Avísame cuando termines."

Kudin se decepciono de sí *misma*, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo.

"Alegraste mi tarde, gracias Kudin."

La voz de Kurumi sonaba sincera pero distante. La copia notó esto y le preguntó a su original

"¿Por qué *tengo* la voz algo triste?"

Kurumi se detuvo y vio la sonrisa de Bang, la preocupación en la cara de Genos cuando fue golpeada, Kuseno y su mirada desaprobada al oír que Kurumi no se preocupaba por su propia vida, los aplauso y las alabanza de las personas por salvarlo, la confianza y ayuda que Itsuki depósito en ella…

_(-"…tu ojo izquierdo es genial, es más, te lo cambiaría por uno mío…"-)_

"Por una vez, después de tantos años… me siento normal."

Ella miraba sus manos como si tuvieran la respuesta a todo lo que existe en el universo… De un momento a otro sus manos se convirtieron en un puño y su ojo derecho se afiló.

"Y eso no lo puedo permitir. ¡Tengo una espíritu que matar!"

...

**/Notas de autor\**

...

**Apuesto lo que sea a qué les encantó el final, buenos chicos este es el final de el capítulo 6, espero que les allá gustado este capítulo. Me costó un poco hacerlo, describir los sentimientos de Kurumi es complicado, ya que es bipolar.**

**Kurumi no sabe entablar una conversación, sabe responder y hablar lo justo y necesario para alcanzar un objetivo, pero cuando se trata de una conversación amigable, no creo que ella tenga mucha experiencia. Saitama tampoco tiene experiencia para hablar con mujeres por lo que ambos hablaron de sus problemas, ya que era la salida más fácil.**

**Por cierto, este fanfic no tendrá ninguna relación amorosa, aparte de los canon, Kurumi X nadie, por las dudas.**

…

**Pero bueno, a los comentarios:**

_Guest01: _**Lo tenía que poner jajaja.**

_Doom King of Latveria: _**Por fin Kurumi logró conocerlo y este capítulo es con él y ella. Se los debía por la larga espera y está no será la última vez que ambos charlen. Kudin y Kurumi en el equipo Saitama, quien sabe, quizás algún día.**

…

**Muchas gracias por llegar asta aquí, el siguiente capítulo voy a traerlo más temprano, está vez me tarde 3 semanas, sin nada más que decir, Nos leemos luego!.**


	21. Capítulo 7 Parte 1

**Capítulo 7: Un nivel inalcanzable.**

**Parte 1.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola": voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

"Kudin, acabo de notar algo… ¿toda está tierra es nuestra?"

Volvemos a ver a Kurumi, ella acaba de ver bien sus entornos y al ver el terreno que tienen se sorprendió un poco, *ellas* tienen un terreno de doce metros de largó y veinte metros de fondo.

Kudin está terminando de alambrar la parte de atrás de su terreno, actualmente está clavando un palo de madera grande y grueso , se sacó la masa (herramienta parecida a un martillo) de su boca y habló.

"No me impresiona que lo acabes de notar, el primer día que nos quedamos tú solo te acostaste a dormir y luego desapareciste."

"Uhm~, tienes razón, pero no estás respondiendo mi pregunta."

Kudin se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta, voló un poco asta estar a la altura del palo y empezó a pegarle con la masa para dejarlo clavado con firmeza en la tierra.

*Pum-Pum-Pum…*

"*Yo*, no tengo la respuesta a eso-"

*Pum-Pum-Pum…*

"-pero diría que es porque estamos en otro mundo, en Japón casi no hay tierra y plantamos casi todo en macetas."

Kurumi se puso a pensar un poco.

"Tiene un poco de sentido… me acuerdo lo emocionada que me puse cuando conocimos el Ecuador, tanta tierra… era una cosa que no podía creer."

Kudin, con la fuerza de un *espíritu*, terminó de clavar el palo y luego volvió a agarrar el alambre para pasarlo en el palo y terminar de cerrar su terreno. Eso no evitó que ella hablé.

"Jajá~, ¿*Yo me acuerdo de argentina*?, ¡Viajamos por la ruta y era kilómetro y kilómetros de tierra pura!, aún no entiendo cómo no aprovechan lo que tienen."

Kurumi asintió con la cabeza, ella está de acuerdo con eso.

"Es verdad, pero es lo que obtenemos por vivir en una isla… ¿*Yo* necesitas ayuda con eso?"

La clon terminó de llevar el alambre al otro extremó del terreno, ella fue a agarrar otro palo de igual tamaño y también la masa, luego volvió adonde ella estaba antes.

"No gracias~, puedo yo sola. Puedes esperar adentro si quieres."

"Uhm~, tienes razón, además, si alguien pasa se confundirá al ver doble."

"Jajá~ eso incluye al perrito, mira su cara."

Kurumi le hizo casó a su copia y miró a su animal doméstico, el pobre perro policía está confundido ya que las dos son iguales y tienen el mismo aroma, es como si tuviera dos amos al mismo tiempo.

"Oh~, pobre, supongo que se acostumbrara con el tiempo, ¿le diste un nombre?"

Kudin terminó de clavar el palo en el suelo y agarró el alambre.

"No, quería que tú hicieras los honores."

Kurumi pasó por la parte no alambrada y se acercó al animal, este con felicidad se acercó y la miraba.

"¿Sabes que *tú* eres yo?"

Kudin se rio un poco y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y arriesgarme a darle un nombre que no sea de tu agrado?, si tuviera un deseo de morir lo haría, si lo haría."

"Ara~, estas exagerando las cosas"

"Por asustarte me prometiste arrancarme la cabeza si te asustaba de nuevo."

*Nightmare* iba a replicar y negar eso, pero cerró la boca al acordarse de que es verdad.

"Esta bien, Kudin dejemos las verdades aparte. ¿Vamos a darle un nombre?"

Kudin dejó el alambre y se acercó a su original junto al perro policía, el canino no sabe a quién mirar.

La primera en hablar fue la clon esclava.

"esta bien, que te parece… Ino, a mí me gusta… me estás apuntando con la pistola, ¿adivine?"

Kurumi invocó su Flintlock y apuntó a Kudin, está última acaba de mirar a su original, ella al ver el arma sonrió.

"Ja~, te dije que no debía elegir el nombre."

Kurumi suspiró y hizo desaparecer el arma.

"Perdón, pero a tu perro llamarlo *perro* (Ino, perro en japonés), no tiene sentido."

Kudin acarició a el canino y le habló a Kurumi.

"Bien, ¿tú cómo lo llamaría?"

"…afuera…"

Kudin se confundió un poco.

"¿Afuera?, que clase de nombre es ese."

Kurumi se rio un poco.

"Seria divertido, *¡afuera, ven adentro!*."

La espíritu puso una voz un poco gruesa para hacer que su broma sea más graciosa.

"…¿Puedo dispararte?..."

"No Kudin, no puedes."

"¡Ara~, te estas abusando de tu poder!"

Kurumi se rio y se sentó en el suelo.

"Solo bromeó."

"Ah~, está bien."

"Kudin, estaba bromeando sobre el nombre, no sobre el dispararme."

Kudin invocó su mosquete, alias rifle, y apuntó a Kurumi. La clon la miró sería y con un puchero durante unos segundos, pero luego se rio.

"Jiji~, también estoy bromeando. Si lo llamamos *afuera* solo le causaríamos un derrame cerebral."

Luego ella hizo desaparecer su arma de fuego. Kurumi pensó nuevamente mientras miraba a su perro, ella chasqueó los dedos.

"Que dices sobre Joji."

"¿Joji?, te refieres a un granjero, ¿por qué lo dices?."

"Bueno, Kudin este pueblo tiene mucha tierra."

La clon no sabía si decir la verdad o no a su original, a pesar de que Kudin tenía una cara neutral *ella* sabía lo que pasaba por su mente.

"No te gusta, no pienses mentirme."

"Perdón, solo es que no creo que le vayamos a dar mucho valor a ese nombre."

Kurumi hizo un muy leve puchero (mi corazón) y *golpeó* el suelo con la palma abierta al lado de ella. *Nightmare 2.0* lo tomó como una invitación y se sentó en dónde su original había *mandado*.

"Ugh~, lo sé, pero es un nombre muy lindo…"

"*Yo*, ¿si lo llamamos Sensei?"

La original iba a decir que era un buen nombre, pero un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

"Uhm~, ¿sentiste eso?"

Kudin también está con los ojos abiertos ya que sintió la misma sensación.

"Si, Sensei"

"¡Agh~, pasó de nuevo!"

"Si, es como si nos dijera *solo puede haber uno*."

La original estuvo de acuerdo.

"Esta bien, entonces no lo llamaremos Sensei… ¿Shiro?"

Kudin le dio una mirada divertida a su original.

"Ara~, claro, lo llamaremos Shidou."

"¿De que hablas?, dije Shiro... Se que es parecido el nombre y también parece que lo hago apropósito, pero juro que no estoy pensando en él."

Kudin se hizo la tonta nuevamente.

"Claro, deja de llorar, lo llamaremos Shidou~, un lindo nombre para un lindo, hermoso y precioso perro. Te gustaría comerlo, ¿verdad?"

Kurumi se enojó un poco *consigo misma* y cruzó sus brazos.

"Olvídalo, lo llamaremos Ino."

Kudin se sorprendió, ¿*ella* acaba de ceder?, estar rodeada con humanos y tratar de ser amable con las personas la afectó un poco, Kudin estuvo atrapando criminales y delincuentes, por lo que ella no tiene tanto trato con las personas.

"_Poco a poco está volviendo *mi lado* humano, inconscientemente *digo* palabras que solo usaría con las personas, nunca conmigo misma, *yo* no pediría concejos de *mi misma*."_

Kudin sonrió un poco, Kurumi está mirando al perro mientras le acaricia la cabeza y no notó la mirada que le daba su clon.

"_Quizás nos haga bien un pequeño cambio… _pensé que no te gustaba el nombre Ino."

"Kudin, no se me ocurre otro nombre."

La falsa espíritu miró al perro policía y golpeó la tierra con los dedos de ambas manos.

"¡Quieres enseñarles trucos!"

"Siéntate, rueda, hazte el muerto, etc. Claro, ¿pero que tiene que ver eso con los nombre?"

Kudin se levantó del suelo y puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura.

"¿Si lo llamamos Toshio?"

Kurumi abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió, luego se rio un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

"Toshio, un genio, me gusta, pero creo que genio es una palabra muy grande… Daichi, Daichi~, un perro inteligente, eso suena mejor."

Kudin asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del suelo.

"Daichi~ es un lindo nombre."

La clon se dirigió hacia el alambrado para terminarlo de una vez por todas, Kurumi se arrodilló y puso una mano en el suelo y con la otra acarició al perro de nombre Daichi.

"Daichi~, Daichi~, Daichi~, ese será tu nombre."

El perro ladró en respuesta a su ama, pero todo el mundo sabe que Daichi no entendió ni una palabra de sus amas. Kurumi luego se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Kudin.

"Me gustaría saber la hora."

"Por supuesto."

Kudin miró a su original y se concentró un momento, ella levantó su flequillo para que la espíritu pueda ver el ojo izquierdo de ella y también para ver la hora.

"13:56, el tiempo pasó volando. ¿Enserio no necesitas ayuda?"

Kudin solo negó con las manos y reanudó su trabajó. Kurumi solo dio un suspiró divertido.

"Como quiera y hay que prepararnos. A las 14:30 tenemos que estar en el dojo de Bang."

Kudin miró con curiosidad a su original.

"¿Podría saber por qué?"

"Iremos a entrenar."

La clon se acercó a Kurumi, cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente le agarró la cara y empezó a estirarla, luego le soltó el rostro y miró para todos lados.

*Nightmare* se masajeó la cara por el repentino tacto y luego habló.

"¿Uhm~, por qué hiciste eso?"

Kudin miró a su original.

"Para saber si era una máscara."

Al terminar de hablar la clon reanudó lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Y ahora que estás haciendo?"

"Buscando una cámara oculta."

"…Si aprecias tu *vida*, ahora mismo vas a terminar el alambrado."

La clon en vez de asustarse o enojarse, dio un suspiró de alivio.

"Definitivamente eres tú, por un momento me asusté… ¡Tranquila!, solo bromeo, termino esto e iré contigo."

"Esta bien, no estoy enojada, me iré a visitar a alguien, ya vuelvo."

"¿Ara~ podría saber quién es?"

Kurumi le dio la espalda a Kudin y se dirigía a su casa.

"Lo conocerás a la noche."

…

**/Media hora después\**

…

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

Kudin y Kurumi se acaban de teletransportar con su *sombra* a el dojo de Bang y ambas llevan su vestido negro junto a sus anteojos de sol. La que hizo la pregunta fue la falsa espíritu, *Nightmare* está con una cara irritada.

"Por cuarta vez, para aprender a defendernos cuerpo a cuerpo y también ser más fuerte, obvio, solo si es posible."

*Ellas* dos están afuera de la entrada del dojo. Kudin miró las escaleras *interminables* y levantó una ceja.

"Ara~, pobre para el que tenga que subir cada día todas estás escaleras."

*Ellas* están en lo alto de la colina, las escaleras están en zigzag y hay una altura impresionante con una vista completa de la ciudad.

"Por suerte para nosotros. Kudin te presentaré a Bang."

*Pum-Pum-Pum…*

Kurumi golpeó la puerta de la entrada del dojo y ellas esperaron a que alguien contestara.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, Bang decidió hacer acto de presencia y abrió la puerta de su dojo. Él lleva su conjuntó clásico de ropa.

El anciano cuando abrió la puerta a la mitad sonrió al ver a *Kurumi*.

"Justo a tiempo Kuru-"

Bang terminó de abrir la puerta y se le cortaron las palabras.

"Uh, ¿soy yo o hay dos de ustedes?"

Kurumi decidió hablar para aclarar la situación.

"Bang, quiero presentarte a mi hermana gemela-"

Kurumi señaló a su derecha moviendo su cuerpo a esa dirección y estiró un poco su brazo izquierdo y abrió su mano hacia Kudin.

"Kudin."

Kurumi hizo lo mismo que antes, pero señaló a Bang.

"Kudin, él es Bang, el tercer héroe más fuerte del planeta."

La clon iba a tomar la iniciativa y acercarse para saludarlo, pero Bang le ganó de mano.

"Es un gusto conocerte Kudin, Kurumi-Kun, me estás dando demasiado crédito."

Él estiró el brazo con la mano abierta.

"Igualmente Bang, es un honor conocer a uno de los héroes más fuertes."

Ella también lo hizo y hicieron un apretón de manos.

"Bang, ambas vamos a entrenar en tu dojo, espero que podamos aprender mucho de ti."

Kurumi habló y Kudin asintió con la cabeza cuando su original terminó la frase.

Bang sonrió de oreja a oreja con los ojos llorosos, luego él miró el cielo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Kudin se acercó a Kurumi y le susurró al oído.

"Seguro que podemos confiar en él, hizo una cara muy fea."

Kurumi le respondió a su clon susurrando.

"Si, tranquila, él es un buen hombre y está sonriendo, pero se le arruga toda la cara."

Bang respiró hondo y luego suspiró, bajó su mirada a las chicas que están delante.

"Entremos al dojo."

Kurumi y Kudin solo confirmaron con la cabeza y siguieron a Bang.

La clon miró el dojo porque es la primera vez que lo ve, tiene las paredes de madera de color marrón y el piso es de madera de color amarillenta.

En la parte más baja de la pared se encuentra una hilera de ventanales pequeños en forma de *X*, en la parte más alta de la pared también hay una hilera de ventanales, pero del doble de tamaño que las otras.

Estos ventanales no se encuentran en la entrada del dojo, si seguimos en vertical por la entrada del dojo nos chocaremos con una pared de madera del mismo color y con una puerta doble de madera también con el mismo color.

"Vaya~, Bonito dojo"

Kudin dio su opinión sobre el dojo del anciano, este último se alegró por el comentario de la joven mujer.

"Gracias… Kudin, es un poco difícil reconocerlas. Kurumi-Kun tiene la cicatriz en la cabeza, como Kudin no me conoce me hace suponer que conseguiste esa cicatriz hace poco tiempo."

Kurumi se rio un poco y solo se rascó la cabeza.

"Jiji~, te soy sincera, estuve peleando con monstruos recientemente."

Bang asintió y miró a la clon de Kurumi.

"¿Tu también vences monstruos Kudin-Kun?"

"_¡Ya me puso honorífico!... _En realidad, yo trabajo para la fuerza policial."

Bang asintió de nuevo y les dijo a ambas.

"Me esperan un segundo, necesito preparar algo."

"Por supuesto."

"Diviértete~"

Bang pasó la puerta de madera enfrenté de la salida del dojo, él se fue satisfecho con la respuesta.

Kudin y Kurumi se miraron, la clon la miraba a ella con una sonrisa y *Nightmare* la miraba a su clon con la ceja levantada. *Nightmare 2.0* le preguntó a su original.

"¿Uhmm~, algo mal?"

"Ja~, diría que si, ¿Por qué le dijiste que trabajas con la policía?"

Kurumi le preguntaba con una voz tranquila y sin ningún signo de hostilidad, pero su expresión la traicionaba. Kudin se encogió de hombros.

"Da igual, ni siquiera es un secreto."

"…¿A qué te refieres?..."

La clon se mordió el labio, pero luego suspiró y solo se *dijo a sí misma*.

"Cuando lleguemos a casa te digo."

La original la miró fijamente y sin pestañear, pero luego suavizó su mirada.

"Agh~, te conviene hacerlo."

…

...

…

"Chicas."

Ambas mujeres miraron a Bang, este tenía dos uniformes del dojo, ambos uniformes eran iguales y lo único que los diferenciaba era el color.

Para que se hagan una rápida idea, ambos eran trajes de judo, uno era de color blanco y el otro de color azul.

"Usaran estos trajes mientras estén entrenando."

Bang se acercó a ellas, a Kurumi le dio el traje azul y a Kudin el traje blanco.

"En realidad tendría que darles a ambas un traje blanco, pero quiero evitar confusiones, las dos son idénticas."

Kudin se rio un poco.

"Suelen decirlo a menudo."

"¿Bang, en dónde podemos cambiarnos?"

Bang señaló la puerta doble de madera.

"Entren allí y doblen a la izquierda, van a ver otra puerta de madera pero de color amarilla, ese lugar está hecho para cambiarse y bañarse."

Kudin asintió y se dirigió a la puerta doble.

"Esta bien, venimos en un minuto."

"No hay apuro, Kurumi-Kun."

Ella al escuchar eso se fue también por la puerta, Kudin la está esperando con la puerta abierta.

Kurumi miró su traje de judo y luego miró el de su clon.

"¿Por qué yo tengo el azul?"

"Fácil~, no eres especial y eres adoptada."

La puerta se cerró y no pudimos escuchar el resto de la conversación. Bang tiene una gota de sudor en la mejilla izquierda.

"_Lo que le dijo Kudin-Kun a Kurumi-Kun me hizo recordar a mi hermano en nuestra niñez."_

…

...

…

Estamos dentro de unos vestidores, es un lugar bastante grande, podrían entrar treinta personas como máximo, digo eso ya que hay treinta casilleros en este lugar.

Las paredes están hechas de madera blanca y el suelo aún mantiene la madera amarillenta. Al igual que el salón principal, tienen el mismo tipo de ventanas, pero solo la parte superior de la pared.

En el fondo se puede ver una gran bañera sin agua, supongo que es para sacarse el sudor acumulado luego de un día de entrenamiento.

…

La puerta de madera amarilla se abrió.

"Auch~, Auch~, Auch~."

"¿Uhmm~, no te vas a disculpar?"

"Jamás, se supone que esas cosas se dicen los hermanos, así que-Ay, Auch."

Kurumi le está tirando muy fuerte de las orejas a Kudin, a la original no le gustó la pequeña broma de su clon.

"Jiji~, tienes suerte que tengamos que entrenar con Bang, sino ya te hubiera dejado uno o los dos ojos negros."

Kurumi soltó a su clon y la miró con neutralidad, Kudin se masajeó las orejas con ambas manos. La clon se quejó un poco y luego habló.

"Dios~, solo estaba-"

*Pum-Cof…*

Kurumi golpeó a su clon en el estómago y pasó al lado de ella para cambiar su ropa, Kudin agarró su estómago con dolor, la clon no suele sentir dolor por golpes como este, pero su original puso la fuerza suficiente para tocar la vértebra de ella y lograr hacerle una diminuta fisura.

Kudin puede sanar una pequeña grita en muy poco tiempo.

"Si te hubieses disculpado no te hubiese golpeado."

Kurumi miró con dureza a Kudin, ella observó como su clon se encogía con algo de dolor, suavizó su mirada e iba a decir algo…

Kurumi negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar con dureza a su clon.

"Pobrecita~, levántate, te curaras en unos minutos. Bang nos está esperando."

"…Lo se… Perdón."

"Ahora guárdatelo y cámbiate."

Kudin no tenía una cara enojada o asustada, más bien, tenía una cara que demostraba arrepentimiento y también algo de empatía.

Kurumi se dio media vuelta de espalda a su clon, ella empezó a desbotonarse su vestido y mostró su espalda.

"¿¡Q-qué!?"

El gritó de Kudin hizo que su original paré de sacarse su vestido, Kurumi miró a su clon confundida por su repentino estallido. Kudin está con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de *asco*.

"Ara~ ara~, no sabía que encontraba atractivo mi propio cuerpo."

*Nightmare 2.0* volvió a la vida y fue directo al grano. Si ella no hubiera estado sorprendida seguro haría una broma sobre su belleza.

"¡Tu espalda está llena de cicatrices!, ¿¡Qué le pasó a *mi* cuerpo!?"

Kurumi se acordó de las palabras de Kuseno.

"Jiji~, si solo fuera en la espalda…"

Ella se sacó todo su vestido y terminó quedando en ropas interiores. Muchos dirían que les encantaría poder ver a esta hermosa chica en este momento, pero la realidad es otra, Kurumi tiene cicatrices en todo su cuerpo y verla en ese estado no es nada placentero.

La clon no sabía que pregunta hacer… por lo que soltó todas al mismo tiempo.

"¿¡Quien *nos* hizo esto!?, ¿¡Cuándo pasó esto!?, ¿¡Estás enojada!?, ¿¡Estás triste!?, ¿¡Dalet no funcionó!?, ¿¡Alguna pica o duele o arde o-!?"

"¿¡Podría *calmarme*!?"

La falsa espíritu se detuvo al escuchar el gritó de su original. La clon respiró hondo y exhaló con lentitud, luego masajeó un poco su estómago y espalda ya que aún le duele.

"Esta bien, ¿Qué te pasó?"

Kurumi ya se está poniendo el traje de judo y no se molestó en mirar a Kudin.

"No estoy ni enojada y tampoco estoy triste, *Dalet~* funciona sin ningún problema, ninguna cicatriz me pica, arde o duele. Las otras preguntas las responderé en casa…"

Kudin no está satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero solo suspiró y también se empezó a sacar el vestido, luego abrió los ojos y puso sus labios en forma de besos.

"Porque me desvisto si podía desaparecer el vestido."

*Pum…*

Kurumi se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano derecha.

…

…

...

"Kurumi-Kun, Kudin-Kun, los anteojos de sol no son necesarios para el entrenamiento."

Kurumi y Kudin tienen puestos sus trajes de judo, pero aún no se quitan los lentes de sol. La falsa espíritu sintió algo de inseguridad, pero la espíritu suspiró y se sacó los lentes de sol y miró a Bang.

Este último se impresionó por el ojo de reloj que tenía Kurumi, Kudin notó que él no se asustaba.

"Vaya, no esperaba eso."

"Las personas nos confunden con monstruos, es por eso que usamos los anteojos."

La original miró a Kudin y ella se quitó sus anteojos, la clon habló después.

"Bang, perdón por ocultártelo."

Bang se tocó la barbilla un segundo y luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

"¿Tenían miedo a mi reacción?"

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

"Ja~, para nada, estamos acostumbradas."

"No es la gran cosa, en el peor de los casos nos vamos."

A Bang se le cayó una pequeña gota de sudor.

"_¿Entonces por qué ocultarlo?, solo puede significar que están ocultando algo más grande que su ojo de reloj… _Estoy acostumbrado a personas con cualidades únicas, soy compañero de un hombre que no puede morir y es pálido como un vampiro."

Bang se rio para sí mismo y luego respiró hondo para volver a hablarles a ellas.

"Perfecto, antes de empezar el entrenamiento, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas."

Bang, Kurumi y Kudin se sentaron en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas a petición de él. El anciano está dándoles un pequeño discursos a sus nuevas discípulas.

"Primero, es muy raro que tenga una estudiante femenina, por lo que entrenarlas será un gran orgullo, me encantaría romper con los estereotipos y que sean una de las principales fuerzas de la humanidad."

"Gracias Bang."

"Se lo aseguramos Bang."

Kurumi y Kudin agradecieron al anciano por sus alentadoras palabras.

"Uhm, Segundo, en este dojo aprenderán el respeto, disciplina, el conocerse a si mismo y, por sobre todas las cosas, aprenderán la humildad."

Bang luego se levantó con los ojos cerrados, se quedó así por unos segundos pensando en sus anteriores alumnos, luego abrió los ojos.

"Tercero y última cosa, todo lo que aprenderán será para defensa propia o para defender al necesitado, nunca debe usarse para el beneficio de uno. ¿Fui claro?"

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿¡Fui claro!?"

Las chicas entendieron la indirecta y gritaron sus respuestas.

"¡Si, te escuchamos Bang!"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Bang quedó satisfecho con esas palabras y luego juntó sus piernas, separó sus pies y puso sus brazos detrás de su espalda a la altura de su cintura, las manos agarraban la cintura contraría. Luego él se inclinó en un ángulo perfecto de noventa grados, se puso recto de nuevo y siguió hablando.

"Bien, Kurumi-Kun y Kudin-Kun, yo aún no sé cuáles son sus capacidades máximas, estoy enterado que se enfrentan a seres que superan a los humanos comunes. Haremos un ejercicio de resistencia, velocidad, fuerza y reflejos."

Ambas asintieron, Bang hizo una señal para que se levanten y ellas obedecieron.

"Primero tenemos que calentar, luego empezaremos los ejercicios. ¿Alguna duda antes de comenzar?"

Kurumi y Kudin pensaron unos segundos, la primera que mencioné levantó la mano y sonrió.

"No estamos en la escuela Kurumi-Kun, creo que ya son lo suficientes consientes para no hablar la una encima de la otra."

Kurumi bajó la mano y hizo un leve puchero.

"Perdón, me preguntaba, ¿En dónde está Charanko?"

"Él no entrena todo los días. ¿Alguna otra duda?"

Las chicas se quedaron calladas.

"Entonces, empecemos."

…

…

…

"_Estas jovencitas son muy raras…"_

Bang les había dado ejercicios a Kurumi y Kudin, él preguntó y habló de cada ejercicio de entrenamiento, el anciano se sorprendió al saber que ellas tenían mucho conocimiento sobre entrenamientos para calentar el cuerpo.

Ellas les dijeron a él que nunca entrenaron, Bang no les creía por el conocimiento que ellas tenían. El anciano está equivocado y lo descubrió al ver que las espíritus aun sabiendo el nombre de cada ejercicio y que parte del músculo entrena, no sabían cómo hacerlo.

Se aproximaba a lo correcto, pero tenían fallas que un ojo experto notaría, él les preguntó sobre los huesos y todos los músculos del cuerpo, ambas respondieron correctamente a cada pregunta. Bang llegó a pensar que ellas solo le estaban jugando una broma, pero tanto Kudin como Kurumi le dijo a él que no entrenaron nunca en su vida y que no tenían motivos para mentirle.

"_Serán doctoras o algo por el estilo… _Muy bien, llegó el momento de ver sus límites. Acompáñenme."

Ambas asesinas con graves problemas psicológicos asintieron y lo siguieron en silencio.

…

...

…

"Uhm~, carretera por un lado…"

"Jiji~, y carretera por el otro."

Bang, Kurumi y Kudin están afuera del dojo, y se encuentran en la carretera que conecta directamente a Ciudad-A con la Ciudad-Z, ambas aún están con sus atuendos de entrenamiento.

Bang lleva puesto una gabardina gris con un sombrero del mismo color. Él está caminando y llevando una bici roja que tiene un canasto bastante grande detrás de la bicicleta.

"Kurumi-Kun y Kudin-Kun, lo único que tienen que hacer es correr a un ritmo mediano asta donde su cuerpo no pueda más, es muy sencillo, esto me permitirá ver cuánta resistencia tiene cada una."

Kudin miró a su original y luego miró a Bang.

"Bang~, ¿Me permite hablar con mi hermana un segundo?."

"Claro."

"Gracias Bang."

Kudin se fue a unos metros de el anciano y Kurumi la siguió detrás, está última está algo confundida. Cuando *Nightmare 2.0* paró de caminar *Nightmare* le preguntó en un susurró.

"Ehm~, ¿Qué pasa?"

Kudin habló también susurrando

"Nada importante, solo quería saber si deberíamos o no usar maná."

Kurumi pensó algunos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza.

"No, si nuestro cuerpo mejora, cuando usemos maná o energía espiritual-"

"Es lo mismo."

"Cállate, ya lo sé. Nuestro cuerpo debería tener una mejora notable si estamos bien entrenadas cuando usemos maná… o energía espiritual."

"Ara~, ¿no podías evitar decirlo?"

"Soy una perfeccionista, ¿que quieres que haga?"

"Esta bien, no usemos maná espiritual en la carrera."

"Uhm~, maná espiritual suena bien, terminemos esto Kudin."

Ambas volvieron a acercarse a Bang y Kurumi fue la primera en hablar.

"Ya podemos empezar Bang."

El héroe asintió con la cabeza y luego se subió a la bicicleta.

"No sé aparten de mi lado."

Bang comenzó a andar en la bicicleta y las espíritus se mantenían a la par suya.

…

…

…

Ya pasaron dos horas desde que Kurumi y Kudin fueron a correr, está última está sentada en el canasto de Bang, *Nightmare 2.0* solo pudo correr sin descansar una hora y cincuentaisiete minutos.

En realidad Kudin aún podía correr unos treinta minutos más o menos, pero Bang dijo que era suficiente, él paró a Kudin cuando ella empezó a sudar y respirar con algo de dificultad.

Kurumi aún está corriendo, ella va a tardar mucho más en cansarse. Aunque ella haya corrido tanto no mostraba signos de fatiga, aún así existe la posibilidad de que lo este ocultando. Bang siguió andando en la bici y para un anciano es una hazaña respetable, es demasiado tiempo en la bicicleta.

…

...

…

Pasaron una hora y Kurumi ya está respirando con algo de dificultad, Bang notó esto y también notó que ella no está sudando, de todas formas él sonrió.

"Con eso ya es suficiente, buen trabajo Kurumi-Kun."

La espíritu miró a Bang y freno su carrera. En el intervalo de los treinta minutos, Kudin retomó la carrera a una velocidad un poco más lenta que Kurumi, él le dijo que lo haga para que su cuerpo no se enfríe por completo.

"Ahhh~, gracias Bang...¿Cómo volvemos?"

Kurumi y Kudin miraron adelante y hacia atrás en la carretera *infinita*, Bang solo sonrió y dio vuelta su bici en la dirección de dónde ellas vinieron.

"De esta manera, ambas mantengan mi ritmo."

Bang comenzó a andar en la bici hacia la Ciudad-Z, esta vez él pedaleó a una velocidad mayor a la de antes.

Kurumi solo dijo-

"Ara~."

Un poco desanimada con la idea, pero ella se puso a trote al lado de Bang.

A diferencia de la original, la clon se le hizo un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho.

"Uff~, aquí vamos otra vez."

Ella empezó a trotar para alcanzar a su maestro y *hermana*.

…

...

…

"¿E-era necesario… trotar… las escaleras?"

Kudin está sin aire y se desplomó en el suelo frente al dojo, Kurumi está respirando con algo de dificultad, pero nada más que eso. Bang las sorprendió porque el anciano no está con ninguna gota de sudor.

"Buen trabajo a ambas, chicas esperen aquí afuera, voy a preparar algo, tienen un descansó de quince minutos. Recuperen el aire que lo necesitaran, yo las voy a llamar cuando hayan pasado los minutos."

Kurumi asintió y Kudin dio un pulgar en alto con la cara enterrada en el suelo. Él quedó satisfecho y se metió dentro del dojo.

Kurumi se acercó a su clon, ella le pateó con suavidad la cabeza.

"Ara~ ara~, ¿Dónde está tu entusiasmo?, es el primer día y ya *estoy* tirada en el suelo, que vergüenza."

La clon dio vuelta su cuerpo para quedar panza arriba y mirar a su original.

"Agh~, nunca en nuestra vida hicimos esto… y tú eras la que… quería entrenar, no yo."

Kurumi sonrió divertida.

"Pero tu eres yo."

Kudin puso los ojos en blanco y luego respiró por la nariz y exhaló por la boca para mantener estabilizada su respiración.

"Gracias~, fuiste buena contigo misma."

Kurumi levantó una ceja y se arrodilló al lado de su clon.

"Uhm~, ¿te diste cuenta?"

La clon asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

"Supe que volveríamos a trote en el momento que él me puso a trotar para mantener mi cuerpo en calor."

Kurumi se sentó y está de acuerdo con ella.

"Si, habrá pensando que tú y yo tenemos el mismo físico porque nunca entrenamos. Tuve que fingir cansancio, aunque ahora sí estaba un poco cansada... Solo un poco."

Kudin solo rodó los ojos y se acomodó para descansar.

…

…

…

"Ya terminó su descanso, Kurumi-Kun y Kudin-Kun pueden entrar."

Ambas chicas, entraron al dojo y vieron cantidades de pesas en la esquina superior derecha del dojo, cada una tenía un peso diferente. También hay miles y miles de pelotas de gomas de color amarillas que están en la esquina inferior izquierda del dojo, el tamaño de las pelotas es parecido al tamaño de una moneda, por último, hay una máquina caminadora que se posiciona en la esquina inferior derecha del dojo, pero está se ve futurista y es un poco más larga, al lado de la máquina hay algunas colchonetas azules.

"Estos son los últimos ejercicios que harán y podrán irse a su casa."

"_Me pregunto si Miyamoto me precisara, le dije que estaré ocupada toda la tarde, espero que no haya ningún robó importante…. _Esta bien Bang."

"¿Las pelotitas~ de goma son para saber nuestros reflejos?"

Bang sonrió y se dirigió a las pelotas de goma, agarró una con la mano derecha y la lanzó de hacia arriba y luego la agarraba para lanzarla nuevamente.

"Me gusta tu deducción y inteligencia Kurumi-Kun, eso te ayudará en las batallas. Las pelotitas son para saber sus reflejos, que no les sorprenda si las usamos con regularidad."

Bang dejó la pelota en su lugar y se posicionó en el medio del dojo.

"Bien, empezamos primero con las pesas, Kudin-Kun, vas primera."

…

…

…

Kurumi y Kudin, estuvieron entrenando por otra hora en el dojo de Bang. Ambas levantaron pesas, la fuerza de Kudin no se puede comparar a la de Kurumi, mientras que la clon levanta 82Kg, la original llegó a levantar un total de 209Kg. Es obvio que ambas no tenían puesto su vestido astral y tampoco usan maná, lo más seguro es que hubiesen llegado a levantar el doble con sus vestidos.

La máquina caminadora puede ir a una velocidad de mil kilómetros, pero ambas chicas no ocuparon toda la velocidad que se les permitía.

Kudin logró llegar a una velocidad de 91,4 kilómetros por hora, lo cual para un ser humano es bastante sorprendente, Kurumi te dejaría con los ojos abiertos, ella llegó a 231,2 kilómetros por hora, es una velocidad muy sorprendente, ambas no usaron maná espiritual ni vestido astral, por lo que no son sus atributos definidos.

Con respecto a las pelotas de goma, Bang las arrojó a diferentes velocidades y ellas esquivaron, él lo hizo solo para saber sus tiempos de reacción, luego de que a cierta velocidad ellas ya no podían esquivar, él quedó satisfecho y terminó el entrenamiento.

Bang, Kurumi y Kudin están sentados sobre sus propias piernas.

"Estoy impresionado, ustedes me dijeron que nunca entrenaron, pero me pareció asombroso sus condiciones físicas, podrían ser heroínas perfectamente."

Ambas mujeres sonrieron pero no hablaron, el anciano tomó esto para continuar.

"Ahora irán a las duchas, se cambiarán y al concluir se podrán ir a descansar… pero antes unas pequeñas cosas."

Bang se aclaró la garganta y las miró seriamente.

"El entrenamiento empieza desde las quince horas asta las diecisiete horas."

Él espero las repuesta de ellas.

"Claro~, aquí estaremos."

"Secundo lo de mi hermana."

"Esta bien, ahora sí alguna de ustedes realizan algo que está fuera de las normas disciplinarias, se les castigará con algún ejercicio y no se moverán asta terminarlo."

Ambas asintieron, ellas piensan que es muy poco probable o imposible que actúen de mala manera, Kurumi es muy disciplinada y tiene mucho respetó con las personas.

"Muy bien, una última cosa, no es por molestar, pero me gustaría que no tuvieran ese tono juguetón mientras están entrenando. No me molesta, pero si alguien nos visita de otros dojo y las escucha pueden pensar mal o verlo como una falta de respetó, perdón de antemano pero los rojos rivales se molestan por cualquier cosa."

Kurumi se quedó callada y asintió, ella ya sabía lo que él quería hacer, Kudin no pensó mucho y respondió.

"No hay problema, haremos lo mejor para borrarlo, pero no es un acento, es nuestra forma de hablar."

"Kudin-Kun, ¿Aún estamos entrenando?"

"…si…"

"Doscientas flexiones."

Kudin miró al suelo y se paró para separarse un poco de ellos, luego comenzó a hacer las flexiones con un puchero en el rostro.

"Lo sabía."

Kurumi habló sin usar su acento y Bang sonrió un poco.

"Pensé que te costaría un poco más borrarlo, me has impresionado."

"Ella ya había practicado antes."

Kudin habló y traicionó a su original, está última la miró a su clon y se rio del comentarios, Bang al verla reírse sonrió un poco.

"Bueno… en este dojo una de las disciplinas es el respeto, ¿Verdad?."

Kurumi miró a Bang y él solo esperaba su respuesta.

"…si, lo sé."

"¿Tu que acabas de hacer?"

Kurumi sabe que está sentenciada y solo habló con normalidad.

"Me reí de ella."

"Bien, escúchate, acaba de volver tu acento, eso te costará un poco más caro."

Kurumi resistió el impulso de usar su sombra y desaparecer lo más rápido posible. Kudin está tratando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse. Bang sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Esta vez, lo de el acento lo dejaré pasar, pero la falta de respeto nunca la dejaré pasar, has cuatrocientas flexiones."

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?"

Bang levantó una ceja en confusión.

"¿Que está mal?"

"Doscientas, me agregaste doscientas más."

"No, no te agregue doscientas, te di cuatrocientas flexiones."

Kurumi hizo un leve puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

"Claro, ¿dónde pueden estar las otras doscientas?"

*Nightmare* respondió sarcásticamente.

"Esta bien, has seiscientas flexiones."

El ojo de Kurumi se achicaron y parpadeó erráticamente.

"¡No Bang, estaba siendo sarcástica, me refería a el doble, me diste-!"

Bang la interrumpió sonriéndole con mucha felicidad.

"Me alegra que mi estudiante tenga tanta determinación y sea tan responsable… Kurumi-Kun ya que lo pediste con tanto entusiasmo, puedes hacer las ochocientas flexiones."

La boca de Kurumi se abrió y luego se cerró, lo hizo durante unos segundos, luego ella se inclinó y en forma de un cordial saludo y se puso al lado de Kudin a hacer flexiones, está última se le caía una lágrima ya que está aguantando la risa.

"Voy a usar maná."

Kurumi habló para ella misma, pero su clon la escuchó.

"No te atrevas o le diré a Bang. Hagamos nuestro entrenamiento justamente"

*Nightmare 2.0* le susurró a su original, Kurumi no miró a Kudin, pero la clon sabía que le esta dando una mirada de muerte

…

…

…

"Adiós Bang, nos vemos mañana. Te espero en casa hermana."

"Adiós Kudin-Kun, que disfrutes tu día."

"Chau."

"Que poco cariño~."

Kurumi aún está haciendo flexiones, ella dijo algunas palabras un poco fuera de lugar pero habló en un susurró muy silencioso.

"¡Chau~!"

Ella le habló a su clon con su tono de voz sexy, pero se podía escuchar un pequeño signo de ira.

Kudin se rio un poco y saludó a Bang con la mano, la clon está bañada y vestida con el traje negro que nunca lavan, enserio, lo usan todos los días. Ella está parada en la entrada del dojo.

*Pum…*

Kudin se fue con un simple golpe de puerta.

"_Técnicamente yo le dije lo de no usar maná, ella hizo todas las flexiones sin usar maná, supongo que es justo… ¡pero ochocientas flexiones son demasiado!, no estoy acostumbrada, voy trescientas cuarenta y ocho y ya se me están cansando los brazos…"_

Kurumi se quejó un poco por el castigo que le dio el anciano, este último está sentado con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo su respiración en sincronía con su corazón.

…

El silencio reinó por un minuto, asta que Bang habló.

"Chicas ustedes son raras, sus acciones son desinteresadas y bondadosas…"

Kurumi no dijo nada, ella siguió con sus flexiones y escuchó a su maestro.

"sin embargo, alguna veces demuestran una ira contenida y maldad, alguien sediento de sangre… ¿Puedo preguntar algo personal, Kurumi-Kun?"

En un momento normal Kurumi dirá que ya hizo una pregunta, pero sabe que esto va muy enserio.

"Pregunta."

"¿Alguien te lastimó?, no me refiero a un daño físico, quiero saber si alguien te lastimó psicológicamente y hizo que todo no vuelva a hacer lo mismo."

La espíritu está indecisa si decirle la verdad a Bang.

"Puedes parar con las flexiones, hiciste más de cuatrocientas, es más que suficiente."

*Nightmare* se levantó del suelo y miró a su maestro.

"Gracias y si, me lastimaron… pero no quiero compartirlo."

El pasado de Kurumi solo lo saben dos personas, Mio y Shidou, por ahora ella lo quiere mantener en secreto.

"Entiendo, nadie te obliga a hablar. Ve a bañarte y cambiarte, ya te puedes ir a casa."

La gótica se inclinó en un gesto de respeto y afinación. Ella se fue directo a los baños para bañarse.

…

...

…

"Nos vemos mañana Bang."

"por supuesto, Kurumi-Kun recuerda que me puedes contar cualquier cosa que te moleste, quizás yo pueda ayudar en algo"

"Lo tendré en cuenta."

Kurumi está en la puerta del dojo y está apunto de irse. Kurumi dio dos pasos afuera e iba a cerrar la puerta del dojo.

"Eres buena con tu hermana Kurumi-Kun, fingir cansancio para que ella no tenga que correr tanto de vuelta. Fue muy noble, pero tengo que saber tu resistencia total, otro día será."

Kurumi sonrió un poco y le preguntó.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Fácil, cuando volvimos corriste más rápido la misma cantidad de kilómetros y llegaste cansada y un poco sudorosa, no deberías haber podido llegar asta aquí, deberías haberte desplomado en el suelo por el cansancio… además, no sudabas y respiraba con dificultad al terminar la ida, ¿Enserio creías que caería en eso?"

Kurumi se rascó la cabeza algo nerviosa.

"Si, si lo creía, perdón."

"No es problema, déjame acompañarte asta el final de las escaleras."

Bang se levantó del suelo y se puso al lado de Kurumi para acompañarla.

La espíritu se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego puso una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

"Escucha Bang, me gustaría contarte un secreto."

Bang levantó una ceja ante el comentario inesperado.

"Te escucho"

"Chau~"

…

Sinceramente, la expresión de el anciano no tiene precio.

"¿D-desapareció?"

…

**/Notas de autor, ¡MUY IMPORTARTE, LEER AL MENOS EL PRIMER PÁRRAFO!\**

…

**Hola chicos, perdón por la demora, primero quiero aclarar que el prólogo y el capítulo 1 parte 1-2-3 fueron corregidos y agregados unos pequeños cambios para que tengan una mejor experiencia de lectura los países globales.**

**¡AÚN NO TE VAYÁS!, quiero aclarar que las estadísticas que les puse a Kurumi y Kudin no son para adornar, como no se sabe a ciencia cierta los atributos de las espíritus los invente en un nivel razonable.**

**¡UNA ULTIMA COSA SUPER IMPORTANTE!, el vestido astral y el maná espiritual aún no se sabe a ciencia cierta en cuanto aumenta los atributos. El vestido astral aumentará todo los atributos a un 50% y el maná espiritual un 100% si se usa al máximo, si la vida del espíritu se encuentra en peligro puede superar ese porcentaje, pero el límite será de un 150%. *Aleph* aumentará la velocidad y reflejos en un 100% y *Bet* disminuirá la velocidad en un 100%.**

**Por ejemplo: corro a 20Km, usó el vestido astral y me aumenta un 50%, el 50% de 20 es 10, ahora corro a 30Km, si uso mi maná espiritual me aumenta mis capacidades en un 100%, recordemos que llevo el vestido astral y corro a 30Km y el 100% de 30 es 30, corro a 60Km. Espero que se haya entendido.**

**Muy bien, es muy importante que hayan leído eso ya que después no quiero quejas, ahora a los comentarios.**

…

_Doom King of Latveria: _**Jajaja, la idea era que fuera incómoda, Kurumi y Saitama no tienen buenas habilidades sociales, Saitama porque no le interesa absolutamente nada y Kurumi porque ella deja que sus clones hagan la mayoría de los trabajos, ella solo aparece cuando tiene la necesidad, además, siempre tiene un objetivo en mente y es buena manipulando, pero conversar amistosamente y mantener una conversación se le es muy difícil. **

**La *pelea* de Kurumi vs Saitama va a ser epica, se los aseguro y estoy muy emocionado de poder escribirlo, pero falta una parte más y el capítulo se terminará con la pelea de ellos dos, gracias por leer y comentar.**

…

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, cualquier duda dejen sus Review, ¡nos leemos luego!.**


	22. Capítulo 7 Parte 2

**Capítulo 7: Un nivel inalcanzable.**

**Parte 2.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

"Hola"= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

_("Hola"_= inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán con este tipo de letra, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

_"Hola"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

**"Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

_**"Hola"**_= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola": voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Kurumi\**

...

Jajaja~ la cara de Bang cuando me absorbió mi sombra fue graciosa, le explicaré lo de el maná y la *sombra* mañana cuando vayamos a entrenar. Solo quería volver rápido a casa.

A comparación de mi edificio, el cual obvio pagué y tengo todos los papeles, este lugar es muy pequeño. Solo cabríamos unas nueves *Yo*.

¿Dónde está Kudin?.

"Kudin, ¿dónde estás?"

En casa no está, ¿se fue pensando que yo la golpearía?, no estoy enojada con ella, fue justo lo que hizo Bang, sería injusto que yo usará maná espiritual… ¿Qué hora es?.

…

Hola señor espejo, tengo el cabello algo duro. Bang no esperaba tener discípulos de forma inesperada, por lo que solo me bañe y no había jabón, shampoo y acondicionador… fue horrible…

Ay~, ya son las 22:37 de la noche, se pasó muy rápido el tiempo. Bang nos dijo que desde mañana solo estaremos entrenando desde las quince asta las diecisiete horas, solo dos horas de entrenamiento.

Habrá querido saber nuestros límites para romperlos, él definitivamente rompió los suyos. ¿Yo podría correr tan rápido cómo una bala?

Lo sabré en un futuro. Bueno, solo me tomaré un baño como debe ser.

…

...

…

Refrescante… Agh~, espero que Kudin venga rápido, Kuseno me dijo que estará despierto asta la una de la mañana.

Fufú~, mañana tengo una *pelea*, necesito estar al 100%. Si Saitama es el maestro de Genos quiere decir que Saitama es más fuerte… ahora que me acuerdo de Genos, me gustaría hablar con él.

Le debo una pocas explicaciones y según Kuseno él me debe una disculpa. Espero que el ciborg no haya muerto por algún monstruo, solo lo conocí una vez, pero asta un niño notaría que actúa sin juicio y juzga a las personas… También sé que es por alguna razón, una razón dolorosa, lo más seguro.

Bueno, tendré que esperar asta mañana… tengo hambre, ¿qué compraste Kudin?... Wow~… Esto es ridículo, no hay espacio en al heladera. No puedo ver todas las cosas que hay, la mayoría de la comida tapa las otras comidas. Hay un montón de carne en el congelador...

Voy a revisar las alacenas… esto es demasiado, ¡con todo esto puedo alimentar a ochenta personas!. Incluso compró fideos y sopa instantáneas.

Pero que asco, mi clon tuvo demasiado tiempo libre, solo compro estás cosas cuando ya no tengo ganas de hacer nada… Kudin es mi única clon, habrá estado sola y aburrida. La tengo que compensar con algo…. ¿Con qué?

"¿Que es lo que querría Kudin?, mi clon no necesita nada…"

Algo que la entretenga en sus momentos libre, algo, ¿El qué?... no puedo pedirle que maté monstruo, es un peligro y algo muy suicida para ella, incluso para mí es muy peligroso. Creo que ella a estado evitando matar monstruos, cuando Itsuki le contó los niveles de amenazas no me lo habrá dicho, pero seguro se asustó.

…

No se me ocurre nada, voy a cocinar y despejar un poco mi cabeza…

¿Cómo despejare mi cabeza si puedo cocinar cientos de cosas?. Voy a cocinar algo sencillo pero que sea más difícil que solo poner fideos en un olla…

¡Sopa de miso!, No me tomara mucho tiempo, además, creo que vi algo de tofu en la heladera… ¡Es tofu de seda, mejor que mejor!

"Lo voy a hacer al natural, total Kudin compró verduras de sobra. Está mal que ella haya comprado tanto, la mayoría no las voy a usar, es mucha comida para mí."

…

…

…

Cinco minutos más y esta sopa estará lista~. ¿Dónde estará mi clon?, La necesito~, termino de comer y tenemos que ir a visitar a Kuseno.

¿Estará con Itsuki?

"…¿Cual es la relación que *tengo* con Itsuki?... Bueno, Itsuki-K-K-Kun, se siente raro decirlo sin actuar. Aunque sería más raro si la honorifico como *Chan*."

No iré a ver a Itsuki… Itsuki-Kun, me tengo que acostumbrar. Si ella me ve y está con Kudin solo querrá respuesta, pero creo que tengo que decirle que Kudin es mi hermana gemela.

Es mejor evitar esa confusión, alguien notará que estoy en dos lugares a la vez. Este mundo vive bajó el terror de lo desconocido, aquí no puedo darme el lujo de hacer algo raro.

Volar y crear cosas tal parece que está rozando el *límite*, pero creo que algo como Zafkiel o clonarme ocasionaría algo de miedo…

Pero gracias a ese miedo los humanos de este mundo llegaron adónde están ahora, lo mismo para mí propio mundo. Se salvaron millones de vidas por las acciones tomadas. Es algo que odio admitir, pero ayudaron mucho a la personas gracias a las medidas que tomaron las A.S.T y Fraxinus. D.E.M es otra historia que no quiero recordar.

La sopa está lista, pondré un plato hondo y comeré tranquila…

Oh~, ya estás aquí.

"Ara~, bienvenida."

Jajá~, se puso con la espalda contra la pared. Seguro que ella no quería tardarse mucho, me gustaría que me dejara de tener miedo de mi misma. No pienso matar a mi única clon de este mundo… Además, es algo raro, pero le tengo algo de cariño.

"¡*Y-Yo*!, solo fui a ver a Miyamoto para re-re-"

No me gusta que Kudin tenga miedo, pero no quita que sea divertido asustarme, ¡mirada asesina actívate~!

"¡Perdón!, solo necesito, ¡digo!, solo fui con Miyamoto porque-"

"¿Él es más importante que yo?"

"¡No, no!, déjame, ¡Solo déjame-!"

Solo un poco más, voy a acercarme un poco, espero que no te moleste Kudin.

"¡Informarme, solo eso!"

Se tapó la boca, de acuerdo, ya tuve suficiente.

"No pasa nada, no estoy enojada. ¿Qué me decías?"

Kudin suspiró y está inhalando e exhalando, me encanta como puedo enfrentar a un tren en movimiento, pero no puedo enfrentarme a *mi misma*.

"Informarme, solo quería saber si mañana tengo trabajo y le informe a Kai que estaré ocupada desde las quince asta las diecisiete de la tarde… ¡Perdón!, no sabía que me tardaría tanto e iba a hacerte la comida. ¿No *estoy* enojada por lo de hoy?"

"Ara~, en realidad, creo que te debo una disculpa, actúe de mala manera contigo. No estoy enojada, no te preocupes."

Soy una chica simple, estás pequeñas palabras pueden hacerme feliz.

"Es un alivio. ¿Tienes hambre verdad?, me pondré a cocinar~."

Mejor le doy algo de espacio, aún la tengo pegada contra la pared.

"Ya tengo la comida hecha e iba a poner los platos."

…¿Por qué miró detrás de mí y se asustó otra vez?, oh~, solo se me rebalso mi olla… Se me rebalso mi olla… ¡Se me rebalso mi olla!...

"¡SE ME REBALSO MI OLLA!"

¡No maldición, apágate hornalla!... Esta bien, lo salvé, pero hice un desastre en el piso, solo lo limpiare.

"¡Kudin, me alcanzas el-!"

"¡YO LO LIMPIO, NO TE PREOCUPES!"

Wow~, que rápida. Bueno, ella ya empezó a limpiar el piso, solo me serviré sopa y comeré tranquila por el momento.

"Gracias~ Kudin."

…

Bien, plato hondo, cuchara y palillos, un vaso y agua, con todo esto ya es más que suficiente.

Ara~, ¿tantas ganas tenía *Yo* de limpiar?, parece como si los azulejos fueran mi peor enemigo.

Bueno, la mesa ya está lista…

"Kudin, termina de limpiarlo después, acompáñame en la mesa."

Agh~, ella me mira con algo de duda, no recuerdo haberle dicho algo malo, solo le dije que me acompañe… le dije que me acompañe. Quizás debería ser más permisiva.

"Kudin, si tienes algo importante que hacer, solo ve y hazlo."

Ella levantó una ceja, seguro que no esperaba que esas palabras salieran de mi boca. Aún así, sonrió un poco.

"*Yo*, le tengo que dar de comer al perro y no tengo nada importante que hacer. Estoy algo preocupada."

¿Preocupada?, eso es muy raro, incluso viniendo de un clon mío.

"Vamos~, no me dejes en suspenso, ¿Qué te preocupa?"

"¿Me esperas un minuto?, alimento a Daichi~ y te lo digo."

Dije que no quería que me deje en suspenso y es lo primero que ella hace... Permisiva, permisiva, se un poco permisiva.

"Ve, aquí te espero."

…

...

…

El piso de cerámica con un mantel encima es cómodo, me pregunto el porqué Itsuki tenía sillas para sentarse frente a la mesa, se que es algo común en toda América, pero no es algo común en Japón, China y Corea. Le preguntare después.

….

"¿Daichi está cómodo con su nueva casa?"

"Si, está muy feliz. De estar durmiendo en el frío suelo a dormir en una linda casa para perros, pondría feliz a cualquier perrito~. ¿Por cierto…?"

Por fin se sentó al frente mío, estaba parada y me ponía algo nerviosa.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Hay que pintar la casa de Daichi, ¿qué color usamos?"

Es la primera vez después de tantos años que me pregunto eso, sinceramente no me interesa mucho el color…

"No le veo mucha relevancia, píntalo del color que quieras Kudin, es tu perro de todas formas. Me pone feliz que seas atenta con aquel pobre animal, me gustaría hacer lo mismo… Pero no es algo que yo pueda hacer."

"…¿Por qué creés que no puedes?..."

¿Mi clon se está olvidando de quién soy?, no lo creo. Soy muy inteligente y se lo que está a mi alcance y lo que no lo está.

"Uhm~, no puedo perder mi tiempo. Ambas sabemos a lo que me refiero, me gustaría tener una mascota, por favor, los gatos son las cosas más bonitas que existen~. Pensé que podría tener una vida algo normal en este universo, planeta, mundo, lo que sea que sea…"

"*Yo*, dije que estoy preocupada, la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo poder volver a casa… solo se me ocurre recuperar la sexta bala, pero es imposible sin Shidou-San. Eso me preocupa, el saber de qué todo lo que hicimos y avanzamos haya desaparecido es…"

Su voz no tiene un tono de pesar, más bien es un tono irritado, debe tener mucha impotencia, yo también la tengo. Oh, va a volver a hablar.

"Están estos monstruos, vi solo dos vídeos y tenía mis dudas sobre si nosotras podemos hacerles frente. Ir a entrenar, eso ya sacó todas mis dudas. No tenemos oportunidad contra esos monstruos."

Aquí existen seres que superan la fuerza de un espíritu, no me considero un espíritu fuerte, soy algo débil y lo se, mi cuerpo y mi poder no están hechos para pelear mano a mano, asta Yoshino podría vencerme. Jamás creí que algo me abrumara de tal manera que no supiera que hacer después, siempre tengo un plan B… Pero…

"Volveré a casa, lo prometo, lo juro con mi corazón y alma. Solo pasó un poco más de una semana, siempre hay una solución... Sabes, ahora que dije prometer, lo prometido es deuda."

"¿Eh?"

"Kudin, ya sabes lo de mis cicatrices y seguro sabes que me los ocasionó un monstruo."

Ella asintió, supongo que no le sorprende que un monstruo pudo lastimarme tanto.

"Bien, este monstruo no se de qué nivel era, pero seguro que era nivel *Demonio*, no creo que sea más bajó que eso. *Nos* enfrentamos a una amenaza nivel *Tigre* y salimos bastante ilesas."

Bueno, un poco de agua para mi garganta seca, Salud~.

"Uhmm~… Bueno, tus cicatrices explican el porque tenía un frío tan raro."

"¿Frío tan raro?, No te entiendo Kudin"

"¿Cómo explicarlo?, fue como si tuviera miedo, pero no tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizada, pero no estaba aterrorizada y me petrifique en el lugar, incluso respiraba con dificultad. Perdón, pero no sé cómo explicarlo correctamente."

Bueno, la única vez que estuve apunto de morir fue con Kotori, pero no estaba muy dañada si comparamos mi pelea con el gatito~… ¿De qué hablo?, eso no se puede considerar pelea.

"¿Cómo si fueras a morir en cualquier momento?"

"Wow~, si, algo por el estilo… Casi mueres, me lo veo venir."

"Ara~, ¿ahora puedo leer mentes?. Si, casi muero."

"Bueno, me alegra que hayas derrotado a ese monstruo."

"Si, quiero agregar que no lo derrote."

"…¿Cómo?... ¿Te dejó vivir?"

"No, me iba a matar."

"¿Un héroe entró en escena?"

"Si~, él también casi me mata."

"¿Qué?, *Me *confundió* con un monstruo, ¿verdad?"

"Fue culpa mía y también suya, pero *nos* confundió con un monstruo. Sin embargo, al final formamos equipo para matar al monstruo."

"Si dices que el monstruo era nivel *Demonio* en adelanté, solo puede ser un héroe clase *S*, no creo que un clase *A* pueda dejarnos al borde de la muerte."

"Es un héroe muy fuerte y el monstruo también lo era. No subestimes a los oponentes, yo no voy a subestimarlos de nuevo. Aprendí que el ser humano y los monstruos no se rigen por la apariencia, sino por la fuerza, técnica y destrucción que causan."

"en eso te doy la razón, cuando Itsuki me dijo que uno de los mejores héroes Clase S es un niño, me quedé impactada… La sopa creo que ya se enfrió lo suficiente."

Bueno, pasaron unos cinco minutos, quizás *tenga* razón.

Huele muy bien, espero que sepa igual de rico, se cocinar y me gusta mucho. Mis clones hacían las mayorías de mis actividades, pero la cocina es algo que me gusta y siempre que pueda la haré yo.

"¡Mmm~, sopa de miso!. Se ve excelente, te llena el estómago con solo ver el plató."

"Ja~ por favor, no seas exagerada Kudin."

"Ugh~, deberías apreciar un poco los halagos."

"No, ambas sabemos que no me interesa y tampoco me importa. La fama y ese tipo de cosas, admito que se sienten bien, pero preferiría no tenerlo."

La expectativa hace que la realidad sea más dura… lo aprendí por las malas.

"Claro, a mi también no me importa, pero en este mundo las personas que son héroes o hacen actos heroicos son muy alabados, créeme."

No me gusta a dónde va está conversación…

"¿Te alabaron Kudin?, ¿Has mostrado algo que no deberías?"

No suspires… no suspires… ¡suspiraste!, ¿que hiciste ahora Kudin?

"Bueno, estos últimos dos días estuve atrapando criminales y salve varias vida. Para resumirlo, soy conocida en Ciudad-J, detuve varios incidentes. Incluso aparecí en la porta del diario de hoy…"

Me imagine algo por el estilo, Itsuki-K-Kun sabía que yo iría a detener a Hammerhead y dijo que sabe lo duro que puede ser mi trabajo, no me sorprende mucho. Aunque aparecer en el diario es algo que si me sorprende.

"¿Qué decía el diario?"

"Vaya~, estás reaccionando muy bien"

"eh~, ¿como creías que reaccionaria?"

"Uhmm~, pensé que sería algo así. *Kudin, ¿cómo pudiste?, más te vale que arregles esto, al menos que desees morir.*"

"Agh~, que mal concepto que tienes de mí, tus bromas me están cansando. Deja de hacer esas bromas al menos que tengas un deseó morir."

"También pensé en ese estilo de advertencia en vez de *obligarme* con agresividad."

"…¿Puedo comer mi sopa tranquila?..."

"Por supuesto, quien soy yo para detenerte."

"Eres tu mismo."

"Kurumi, estaba siendo sarcástica."

"Esta bien… de todas formas, ¿qué decía el diario?."

"Para resumirlo, me agradecieron por capturar con vida a el líder de la banda Togen, Kai habló de lo orgulloso que está con la efectividad que tengo al manejar los casos. Muchos medios hablaron teorías bastantes locas del porque trabajo con la policía."

"¿Te hicieron preguntas Kudin?"

"Si, pero ya sabes, los medios no son lo nuestro, solo quería sacármelos de encima lo antes posibles. Digamos que amenace a el periodista muy sutilmente."

"¿Fuiste discreta?"

"Me asegure de estar lo más lejos del micrófono y hablar en voz bajá."

"Ya veo… continúa."

"¿Dónde estaba?... También hablaron de el rango que tendría en la asociación de héroes, la mayoría está de acuerdo de que represento un rango B, porqué solo me he enfrentado a una amenaza nivel Lobo y un criminal Clase B de gran rango, la forma en la que lo derrote no les pareció impresionante y incluso dijeron que fue suerte. Eso es todo."

"Bueno, supongo que esté donde este los medios serán iguales en todos lados… cuéntame que hiciste estos dos días, déjame lo mejor para el final."

"Esta bien~, ¿Por dónde empezar?..."

Espero que no haya usado su vestido astral, por ahora no quiero que las personas vean mi otro ojo. La reacción de los ciudadanos de Ciudad-Z fue suficiente para mí, claramente me tienen miedo.

Según Itsuki-Kun expulso algún tipo de aura de *muerte*, pero no afectó a Bang, Genos, Saitama, Hammerhead y creo que aquel ninja tampoco le afectaba.

¿Será que solo le afectan a los que son débiles?, sin embargo, es débiles en fuerza o débiles de coraje. Los monstruos tampoco parece asustarles… Oh no… No… ¡No, NO!

"¡Enserio!, ¿¡ya se enfrió!?"

Maldición mi sopa está fría, ¿Qué hice para ganarme tanto despreció?

"¿Estás bromeando?, *Yo*, la sopa le sale humo, es obvio que está caliente."

…tiene razón, pero…

*Sob…*

"No, esto ya está frío… se me fue el apetito…"

"No te creo, déjame probar."

"Ten sírvete."

*Sob… Sob-Gulp…*

"Esta delicioso~, no está frío, no está tibio y tampoco está hirviendo, está perfecto~."

"¿¡Pero que!?, dámelo"

*Gulp…*

"¡Deja de bromear Kudin, la sopa está fría!."

"No te estoy mintiendo, la sopa está excelente. ¿Cuál es *mí* problema?"

…Hay, que tonta soy…

"No, tienes razón Kudin."

Haber, la hornalla no debería quemarme.

"¿Uhm~ qué *estoy* intentando?... ¡Que te-saca la mano del fuego!"

"No te preocupes no quema, es como si estuviera metiendo mi mano en agua tibia. Le voy ha aumentar los grados de calor."

"¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿qué?"

Ya está al máximo, me está comenzando a quemar. Voy a usar todo el maná que me dejé sin el vestido astral… me está picando la piel, seguro que si lo dejo un tiempo empezará a quemarme. Eso explica el porque al bañarme no tuve que usar agua fría para dejar el agua tibia…

"Kudin, ¿Qué haces?"

"¡Auch, ay!"

"Jajá~, pareces un bebé lamiéndose los dedos."

"¿¡Qué te pasó!?, ¿¡Por qué a ti no te quema y a mí sí!?"

"Litio."

"¿Litio?"

"Si, Litio"

"¿te refieres al metal de Litio?."

"Si, al metal de Litio."

"¿…Litio?"

"¡Litio!"

"Uhm~… Si, claro, Litio, tiene sentido… v-voy a salir un rato, nos vemos luego~."

"Se que piensas que perdí lo poco que *nos* quedaba de cabeza, pero siéntate un segundo."

Esta bien, le diré lo que me paso el sábado.

…

...

…

"...Si no fuera por Zafkiel *hubiésemos* muerto. *Yo*, ¿por qué no *nos* fuimos con la sombra?"

"Hubiese huido, pero no podía dejar atrás a Genos, además, el gatito~ era fuerte y con la ayuda de Genos pensé que era una buena oportunidad para acabar con él."

No me disgusta comer cosas frías, pero da rabia saber que la sopa estaba caliente. ¿Qué comida podré comer que logré estar caliente?... Un tema para otro día.

"Fue un poco suicida, pero me alegra que haya terminado bien para ambos, por más que él casi te mata. Ese muchacho tiene una historia trágica que le hizo tener odió a los monstruo, estoy segura de que es así. No se me ocurre otro motivo para terminar su asaltó al decir que te robaron la humanidad."

"Lo mismo digo, quizás le pregunté su historia otro día."

…

...

…

"Wow~, eso explica el porque te salía humo, pensé que te estabas quemando."

"No, solo aumente mi calor corporal por enojarme y estar con mucha adrenalina, el Litio es muy ignífugo, tengo que mantener la calma en la batalla."

"Si, hay que jugar a lo seguro… *Yo*, no creo que tu hayas podido zafarte del agarre de Hammer."

"Es verdad Kudin, tampoco lo creo. Digo, esas armaduras destruyen edificios de un golpe."

"*Yo tuve suerte*, si no fuera por el Litio en tu cuerpo hubieses terminado aplastada, el calor que emitías le quemaba la cabeza y el metal resistente en tu cuerpo evitó que te rompa la espalda. Te soltó por reflejó, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener su agarré, su conciencia no lo dejó."

"No lo podía decir mejor Kudin."

…

...

…

"Ara~ ara~, ¿de verdad crees que el calvito tendrá alguna oportunidad contra nosotras?"

"Se llama Saitama y ya te dije que es el maestro de Genos."

"Lo se, le digo calvito con cariño~, pero él está exagerando y tu sobrevalorando si crees que podrá esquivar todos nuestros ataques."

"Ehm~, Yo le creo, pero quizás estés en lo cierto. Mañana te cuento como me fue."

"Jiji~, lo espero con ansias."

"Bueno, es tu turno, ¿qué hiciste esos dos días?"

"Con la mayor sinceridad, el domingo fue súper tranquilo. Solo ayude a niños y ancianos, también fui la seguridad en dos camiones blindados del banco."

"¿Por qué seguridad?"

"El sábado fue un día algo movido…"

…

**/Pov narrador\**

_(-…_

_Ciudad-K está disfrutando de un hermoso sábado y además, está muy tranquilo._

_Sin embargó, dónde haya luz habrá sombra. Miles de criminales y monstruos deben estar escondidos de bajó de las narices de todos los habitantes._

_Si nos vamos al límite de Ciudad-K en la cual hay una carretera que conecta con Ciudad-M, podremos ver un autobús bastante inusual._

_El autobús es de color negro con algunas líneas de color blanco y anaranjado, es un vehículo muy hermoso. Tal parece que es de dos pisos y por las extensiones que sobresalen a los costados me da a entender que tiene el funcionamiento de una casa._

_Este vehículo está ubicado justo en un lugar donde las cámaras no lo captan._

_El suelo tiene mucho verde y tal parece que la hierva está cuidada a los alrededores de la ruta. El día también es hermoso, con el cielo despejado y el sol radiando de felicidad._

_A unos metros de este autobús viene caminando Kudin. Ella está admirando el vehículo, Kudin no sabe mucho sobre los autos, pero con solo verlo sabe que no es barato._

"_Ara~… La mayoría de los hombres morirían por tener uno de esos… Un cartel, *Se vende productos de limpieza*. Es este lugar."_

_Kudin movió un poco su pelo de la oreja derecha y se tocó el oído, en realidad, tocó el auricular que le había dado Miyamoto para contactarse con él._

"…_Kai, oye Kai, ¿estás ahí?. Encontré el lugar."_

"Te escucho Kurumi, recuerda que puedes susurrarme y yo te escucharé. Esta vez intenta no luchar Kurumi, si demuestras que puedes resolver las cosas de manera *pacifica* la M.D.C te dará mejores privilegios._"_

"_Ara~, nunca me hablaste sobre eso."_

"Cuando termines la misión te explicaré los posibles privilegios. Buena suerte, estaré esperando tu llamada._"_

_La clon dejó de tocar su auricular y se acercó al autobús, miró a los dos lados de la ruta y pasó al otro lado de la calle._

_El vehículo al lado de la entrada se encuentra un cartel de madera que ya saben lo que lleva escrito._

"_Uhm~, no tengo un plan, lo ejecutarse sobre la marcha. Solo tengo que obtener algún tipo de pista y todo listo.__"_

_*Pum-Pum-Pum…*_

_Pasaron unos catorce segundos y Kudin iba a tocar la puerta otra vez, sin embargó, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica-)_

"Creo que te saltaste varias cosas Kudin."

Kurumi acaba de interrumpir a su clon, está última la mira con una ceja levantada.

"¿Ehm~?, ¿el qué?"

Kurumi y Kudin aún están sentadas en el suelo con la mesa casi pegada a ellas dos, un plato hondo está vacío y algo sucio.

Una pequeña olla que aún le sale un poco de humo está arriba de la mesa. Ambas chicas llevan su vestido negro habitual, obvio, sin sus anteojos de sol.

"¿Por qué fuiste a ese autobús?"

La falsa espíritu miró al suelo haciendo memoria, luego levantó su cabeza para mirar a su original.

"Resumiendo, hubo muchos robos cuando dejó de funcionar la subestación de electricidad de las Ciudades I-J-K. En ese vehículo se encuentran bastantes personas sospechosas y Kai necesita algunas pruebas para poder allanar el lugar. Por eso estoy allí."

"Wow~, bueno, sigue contando."

"Claro~…"

_(-…La chica está vestida con un pantalón de color verde y una remera manga corta de color azul. Sus ojos son marrones oscuros y su pelo es de color azabache, el pelo le llega asta los hombros y lleva unos anteojos con marco negro para la vista. Su altura llega asta los 1,64 metros, es un poco más alta que *Kurumi*. Esta mujer estará en sus treinta años._

_La expresión molesta de la mujer cambió a una sonrisa y le habló a Kudin._

"_En que puedo ayudarla señorita…"_

_Su tono de voz se escucha cansado y aburrido, no concuerda con su sonrisa. La clon no le gustó para nada su actitud, pero mantuvo sus pensamientos para ella misma._

"_Buenos días, quería saber acerca de los productos que venden."_

_La chica la miró con una cara neutral por dos segundos, luego miró el cartel y dejó escarpa un poco de su aire con un *Ehm*._

"_Aquí no vendemos nada, me olvidé de sacar el cartel, adiós."_

_La mujer con anteojos le cerró la puerta en la cara a Kudin, está última tiene una vena en la frente, pero su sonrisa es dulce._

_La clon suspiró y juntó sus manos para dar un pequeño aplauso para sí misma._

_*Pum-Pum-Pum…*_

_Luego volvió a tocar la puerta, su toque fue un poco más agresivo._

_Después de nueve segundos abrieron la puerta. Es la chica de antes y está con las cejas levantadas._

"_No escuchaste, no vendemos nada."_

_*Kurumi* puso sus manos a los costados de su cintura._

"_Ja~ Eso no es escusa para cerrarle la puerta a alguien en la cara, no se cómo te levantaste de la cama, pero no pienso dejar que alguien me pasé por arriba. ¿Te importaría disculparte?"_

_Kudin la está mirando fijamente con los anteojos de sol._

"_Una vez que se disculpe, trataré de sacarle algo de información, obvio con sutileza. Quizás le pregunté si sabe de un lugar donde vendan buenos electrodomésticos, si ella me da su nombre podré hablar con las tiendas que robaron para ver si ella estaba cerca de la escena o por si su actitud es sospechosa.__"_

_La clon era una máquina de hacer ideas y soluciones. Todo era perfecto, es imposible que está mujer pueda-_

"…_Hay muchas tiendas que venden productos de limpiezas, hasta luego."_

…

_Volvió a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Kudin._

_Las manos del clon decidieron abandonar su cintura lentamente. En su cara le apareció otra vena, oh, ahora apareció otra y están palpitando como locas._

_*Pum-Pum-Pum…*_

_Ella volvió a golpear con un poco más de agresividad… dieciocho segundos y aun no hay respuesta._

_*Pum-Pum-Pum…*_

_Nueve segundos y aún no hay nada._

_*Pum-Pum-Pum…* _

_Cuatro segundos._

_*Pum-Pum-Pum…*_

_Pasó un s-_

_*Pum-Pum-Pum…*_

_Oye, p-_

_*Pum-Pum-Pum…*_

_Espera a-_

_*Pum-Pum-Pum…*_

_¡Pará!_

_*Pum-Pum-Boeing…*_

_El último golpe a la puerta fue directo al pecho izquierdo de la otra chica. Esta última salió molesta y ahora está casi entrando en furia._

"_¡Juro que si vuelves a golpear te voy ha arruinar para el resto de tu vida!"_

_*¡Pam!...*_

_Kudin se quedó mirando la puerta. Luego de unos poco segundos se sacó los anteojos de sol y tocó su auricular._

"_Miyamoto… Kurumi aquí."_

"Te escucho, ¿algún avancé?_"_

"_No, por ahora no…¿no puedo allanar el lugar verdad?"_

"No, no puedes Kurumi, si lo intentas y resulta que era la casa de un criminal el castigo será menos severo, pero mínimo son cinco meses en prisión…_"_

"_Oh~… es una pena… ¿tú celular tiene un precio elevado Kai?"_

"No es el más nuevo, es del año pasado. ¿Por qué preguntas?_"_

_La cara de Kudin es un hermoso cuento, tiene unas diez venas palpitando y la pupila de su ojo derecho está temblando, sus dientes están rechinando, es increíble el como aún no se le partieron._

"_Jiji~ se me ocurrió una idea."_

…

_..._

…

_*¡Pam-Pam-Pam-Pam!...*_

_Kudin sacó del suelo el cartel y comenzó a golpear la puerta con este._

_La puerta se abrió y salió la mujer muy enojada. Kudin soltó el cartel y empezó a correr muy *rápido*._

"_¡VUELVE AQUÍ PERRA!"_

_Mientras la clon corría se le cayó el celular, hizo un intentó para agarrarlo, pero al ver que la chica se acercaba lo dejó tirado y siguió corriendo._

_La mujer notó el celular… luego de correr unos momentos mas, la chica dejó de perseguir a Kudin y agarró el celular. Lo llevó en la mano y se metió dentro del autobús con el celular en mano._

…

…

…

_*Pum-Pum-Pum…*_

_De nuevo, la mujer salió y con una sonrisa engreída… su sonrisa se borró al ver la cantidad de oficiales que están al frente suyo._

"_Puedo ayudarlos oficiales."_

"_Por supuesto, recibimos un informe de que usted robó un celular. ¿Es eso cierto?"_

_La chica negó con la cabeza._

"_Para nada, es más, una loca estuvo molestando hace una hora más o menos."_

"_Bueno, esa loca tiene un GPS activo dentro del celular y marca este lugar."_

_La mujer está gritando por dentro, pero ella milagrosamente logró mantener la calma._

"_Esa chica arrancó mi cartel y lo estrelló contra mi casa, se le cayó el celular y lo agarre esperando a que venga otra vez… ya se los traigo."_

"_Eso no será necesario."_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Tenemos permiso para allanar este lugar."_

"_¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡por qué!?"_

"_Usted no pagó un mono tributo para tener acceso a vender productos, se le acusa de ser cómplice de robos en varios locales de Ciudad-K y por último este autobús no podrías haberlo comprado con un ingresó mínimo. Con permiso."_

_Los oficiales entraron al lugar y aunque al mujer intentó retenerlos, ellos le dijeron que esto ya puede ser suficiente para llevarla al juzgado, ella a regañadientes lo soltó._

…

_Gracias a él GPS puesto por la fuerza policial al celular de Miyamoto, lograron encontrar una puerta con candando con varios electrodomésticos._

_Los detenidos fueron cuatro, tres mujeres y un hombre. Los llevaron a la comisaría de Ciudad-K y fueron interrogados._

_Ellos se negaron a hablar, luego de un pequeño tiempo trajeron los celulares de los sospechosos, al desbloquearlos lograron revisar los mensajes más reciente, todos los demás están borrados._

_En varios locales tanto de Ciudad-G como la Ciudad-F fueron clausurados y cerrados por tiempo indefinido, a los dueños del local los arrestaron y los empleados se les pagó un seguro de desempleo, aún así, se les llevará para ser interrogados y también para ser testigos en los futuros juzgados de sus antiguos jefes._

…

_..._

…

"_Kurumi, la verdad es que estoy muy orgulloso. Nos dijiste la matrícula de el autobús y gracias a eso descubrimos cuál es el nombre y los datos de la mujer. Ella al nunca tener un trabajó o algún marido con buena adquisición económica no tendría el dinero suficiente como para comprar ese vehículo, eso ya era suficiente como para allanar su hogar."_

_Miyamoto está bebiendo un café y Kudin está al frente suyo. Él le ofreció un café a ella, pero ella no aceptó._

"_Bueno, me alegra ayudar."_

"_La M.D.C se enterará de esto en cualquier momento, no me sorprende si algún día te quieran conocer."_

"_Jiji~, sería un honor."_

"_Si, ya puedes retirarte a tu casa, sabes hoy parece que será un día tranquilo."_

…

_..._

…

_No fue un día tranquilo, para nada._

_Las sirenas policiales están sonando como locas._

_Una persecución se está llevando acabó ahora mismo en Ciudad-K, casi llegando al final del oeste de la ciudad._

_Una cantidad de patrulla policial está persiguiendo un camión de valores._

_Dentro de el camión se encuentran tres personas._

_La primera es una mujer joven que lleva una bufanda de lana azul, anteojos de sol y una gorra roja para que no puedan descubrir su identidad. Su ropa conociste en un chaleco antibalas de negro y debajo del chaleco lleva puesto una remera manga larga con las mangas blancas y el restó de la remera es de color rojo. De la cintura para abajo tiene puesto un ying azul claro y unas zapatillas deportivas de color azul y suela blanca._

"_¡Solo tenías un #$ trabajó, solo uno!"_

_Ella le gritó a su acompañante. Este es un hombre de mediana edad, su cara está cubierta por una máscara de caballo… ¿Ok?... Tiene puesto un traje de color negro y dentro del traje lleva un chaleco antibalas del mismo color. Tiene un pantalón de color blanco y unos zapatos de color marrón claro._

_*Bang-Bang…*_

_El bajó la ventana reforzada y disparó con una pistola Hamada automática. Al terminar de disparar miró a su compañera._

"_¡ME PUSE NERVIOSO, ÉL YA ESTABA LLAMANDO A LA POLICÍA!"_

"_¡No quita el echó de que no apuntaste a la cabeza!"_

_*Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang…*_

"_¿¡PODRÍAN CERRAR LA #$ BOCA Y ACELERAR!?, ¡ÉSTOS HIJOS DE #&$# SE ESTÁN ACERCANDO!"_

_Los policías dispararon al camión de valores, por buena y mala suerte está blindado._

_Detrás del camión se encuentra un muchacho joven, este está con una capucha y un barbijo. La capucha la tiene puesta gracias a su buzo de color azul y entremezclado con verde oscuro y claro. Tiene un ying azul claro con lugares rajados, sus zapatillas son urbanas de color blancas._

_En sus manos tiene un subfusil tipo cien, él está disparando por una de las dos puertas, una está abierta para disparar y la otra cerrada para protegerse del fuego enemigo. Detrás del muchacho se encuentra empaquetados miles y miles de Yenes._

_Él gritó para que sus compañeros puedan escucharlo._

"_Bravo 12 y 13 se están acercándose al objetivo, es probable que el objetivo se dirija a la calle F y E, recomiendo una barrera para detenerlos."_

_Una cantidad de seis patrullas se dirigen hacia el camión de valores._

"Confirmado Bravo, estamos enviando informes para crear la barrera._"_

_Pasaron unos treinta segundos de persecución y el plomo aún volaba en el aire. La radio de todos los policías se encendieron para dar un mensaje._

"Les informamos que la barrera está en proceso y estamos recibiendo un apoyó de la policía central de Ciudad-J."

"_¡Recibido!"_

_Todos los policías respondieron al mismo tiempo y la transmisión por radio se cortó._

"_¡Creo que hay que meterse en algún lugar y agarrar rehenes, no creo que podamos salir de está si seguimos así!"_

"_¡Lo sé, tenemos que-!. ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!?"_

_El hombre con la cabeza de caballo miró en shock como se acercaba una persona._

_Lo que lo dejó en shock fue que acaba de saltar de un edificio de siete pisos y está cayendo con un escudo antidisturbios._

_*¡Pam…!*_

_Kudin cayó arriba del camión blindado y se *aferró* a esté, ella voló y se mantuvo pegada a el camión, con una mano se aferra y con la otra sostiene el escudo antidisturbios._

"_¡ÉSA PERRA ESTA LOCA, MÁTALA!"_

_El hombre no respondió y solo sacó la cabeza de la ventana para disparar a Kudin._

_*Bang-Bang-Bang…*_

_Un oficial fue más rápido y disparó a el hombre de mediana edad. Ninguna bala logró darle, pero al menos protegió a la clon._

"_¡IMBÉCIL, MANTÉN A LOS POLICÍAS A RAYA, CASI ME MATAN!"_

"_¡TENGO CINCO PISTOLAS EN DIRECCIÓN MÍA, NO PUEDO PROTEGERTE!"_

_Kudin sintió la energía del hombre en la parte detrás del camión y cuando él iba ha asomar la cabeza, ella dejó que la velocidad la empujé._

_De manera sutil Kudin voló, *agarró* el camión con su mano libre-_

_*Pum…*_

_Y ella se impulsó para dar una patada a la cabeza del hombre._

_Él no está noqueado e iba a abrir fuego. _

_*Pam-Pam-Pam-Pam…*_

_Que pena que Kudin lo chocó con el escudo y luego le agarró la cabeza y la estrelló contra las paredes del camión._

"_¡Ja~, Espero que termines en coma cuatro!"_

_Él hombre no dio señales de moverse y eso fue suficiente para ella._

_Kudin cerró la ventanilla que conectaba a la nariz del camión para que los criminales no puedan dispararle._

"_Muy bien, ¿cómo detengo esta cosa?__"_

_Kudin cerró las puertas del camión y invocó su vestido astral, ella puso todo el maná espiritual que tenía, pero no logró empujarlo para tirarlo al suelo. Como falló hizo desaparecer su vestido astral y volvió a abrir la puerta del camión._

"_¡Ugh~, esto pesa mucho!, Quizás *Yo* pueda moverlo, pero yo no puedo.__"_

_Kudin pensó en otra cosa… Ella contactó a Namugo._

"_Mayor Namugo, estoy dentro del camión de valores, más bien en el acoplado. ¿Alguna idea de cómo detener esto?"_

_La repuesta no se hizo esperar._

"Recibido señorita Tokisaki, tenemos tres formas de detenerlo. La primera es detenerlo con los frenos, pero hay dos personas armadas, es muy peligroso. La segunda es poniendo una barrera lo suficiente grande como para detenerlo de golpe, pero la mayoría del dinero se destruiría. La tercera y la que vamos a hacer, ya que estás en el acoplado, ¿esta el dinero en ese lugar?._"_

_Kudin miró a su alrededor y luego presionó su auricular._

"_Si, aquí están."_

_Se puede escuchar el sonido de un helicóptero de fondo._

"El helicóptero estaba pensado para infiltrarse, ya que yá lo hiciste los patrulleros evitarán que ellos abran fuego, solo pásale el dinero al equipo de aire._"_

_Kudin observó el helicóptero, de el helicóptero bajo una escalera casi a la altura del suelo y empezaron a bajar varias personas. Pronto se acercaron a la clon._

"_¡Rápido, pasa el dinero!"_

_*Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang…*_

_El sonido de disparos llenaba el ambiente, uno tratando de matar o derribar el piloto del helicóptero y los otros poniéndole cobertura._

"_Ara~, lo que hace el dinero.__"_

_Kudin no perdió el tiempo y le hizo casó a la orden que recibió, además, el hombre que ella noqueó se los entregó a ellos también._

…

_Los disparos siguieron y siguieron, mantuvieron a raya a los ladrones y lograron recuperar el dinero._

_Solo queda detener el camión de valores. El plan de Namugo era ubicar una barrera y detenerlos. El problema era que ahora se estaban moviendo erráticamente y era difícil calcular la dirección que irá el camión._

_Cruzó por varias calles y mucha infraestructura fue destruida. Kudin no le gustó esto y decidió encargarse ella misma._

"_Tengo un plan, se que estoy a tus órdenes, pero necesito que confíes en mí."_

"Miyamoto es un viejo amigo mío y cuando habló de ti, parece como si te conociera toda la vida. Dime tú plan._"_

"_Es difícil destruir este camión… por lo que nos da la ventaja"_

…

"_¡Tenemos que ir a una zona poblada y raptar a alguien!"_

_*Bang-Bang…*_

"_¡Lo sé, pero no hay nadie en la ciudad, seguro informaron a las personas de que se queden en sus casas!"_

_El hombre con la cabeza de caballo y la chica con bufanda en plena primavera, están terminando su plan para salir de esta._

_Por el reflejo retrovisor del camión el hombre ve a Kudin con una mano detrás de su espalda arriba de el camión._

"_¡Esa loca está intentando algo, no puedo dispararle de este lado!"_

"_¡Solo cerremos las ventanas!"_

_Las ventanas reforzadas se cerraron, es imposible que Kudin pueda traspasarlos._

_Sin embargó, ella sonrió._

_Kudin saltó y se aferró a una soga que soltó el helicóptero._

_*Bishu~… ¡Boom!-Ckr-Boom-Boom-¡Pam!...*_

_Un disparó de bazuca fue al costado del camión y este volcó dando unas pocas vueltas. Quedando acostado en el suelo._

_Esta persecución ya acabó._

…

…

…

_Podemos ver cómo llevan a dos personas esposadas, es la mujer y el hombre, ambos con heridas leves después del vuelco del camión. _

_Algunos oficiales se pararon para preguntarle a Kudin sobre su sanidad, es insano lo que hizo, pero no pueden negar que fue algo increíble._

_Los reporteros la atraparon enseguida para preguntarles cosas y sacarle información._

_La clon no está acostumbrada a recibir tantos elogios y menos estar frente a una cámara. Sin embargo, ella logró mantener su compostura y luego de unas sietes preguntas que hicieron las prensas ella decidió que fue suficiente y sutilmente les amenazó con quitarles la vida._

_Algo que hace *Kurumi*, por supuesto que no. Ella es respetuosa, pero se encuentra en una situación la cual le incómoda, por lo que ella decide tomar un enfoque agresivo como defensa._

…

…

…

_Kudin en el resto del día detuvo asaltos y algunos robos pequeños, nada que unos pocos golpes o algo de cloroformo no pueda arreglar. _

_Kai la atrapó y la *obligó* a merendar con él. Luego hubo un momento dónde no pasaba nada interesante, por lo que fue al hotel de Ciudad-K a ver a Itsuki._

_Está última está aburrida pero algo feliz ya que falta poco para que sea domingo y que tenga el día libre. El lunes trabaja a la tarde y a la noche._

…

_..._

…

_Kudin el sábado se estuvo preguntando en dónde está su original, cada vez que ella intenta teletransportarse, por algún motivo no puede hacerlo._

_Pronto se dio por vencida y confío en que ella esté bien. Lo único interesante el domingo fue que apareció una amenaza nivel *Lobo* en la Ciudad-J, Kudin aprovechó ya que estaba algo aburrida y fue a matarlo._

_La pelea fue una completa risa, el monstruo era una frazada. Se convirtió en monstruo porque el hombre no lavó su frazada y se fusionó con él. Ahora quiere destruir a la humanidad porque nadie le advirtió que podía pasar esto._

_Kudin lo derrotó agarrando un poco de su tela suelta y lo estiró asta que la frazada solo sea hiló._

_Algunas personas que solo se quedaron a ver le agradecieron a Kudin. Ella los recibe respetuosamente, sin embargo, desea desaparecer de ahí lo antes posible._

…

_Cuando Kudin volvió a casa agarró y se puso a limpiar, limpiar y limpiar, ella ya no sabía que limpiar._

_Itsuki le golpeó la puerta y la invitó a salir con ella y su hermano a caminar un rato._

_Kudin iba a reclinar, pero luego aceptó, Kai no la había llamado aún, entonces solo decidió pintar suerte y ver qué pasa._

_La clon se le hizo raro que el hermano de Itsuki la estuviera evitando, pero no preguntó nada._

_Fueron a Ciudad-A y pasaron por muchas tiendas de electrodomésticos, ropa y perfumería, el último le aburrió al hombre. _

_Kudin en todo el viaje solo se preguntó._

"_¿Qué está ganado Itsuki-Kun con esto?__"_

_Itsuki y *Kurumi* llegaron a un acuerdo, Itsuki no la llamara Kumu si ella le dice *Itsuki-Kun* y viceversa._

_Luego de un tiempo y pensar en algún tema, Kudin logró mantener una pequeña conversación con el hermano de su conocida._

_Luego recibió una llamada de Kai._

"_¡A trabajar!__"_

_Con eso terminó su mañana y tarde, a la noche creo que ya saben lo que pasó._

…

…

…_-)_

"Listo~, eso es todo."

Kudin terminó de contarle sus últimos dos días a Kurumi, ella se puso a lavar los platos, Kudin insistió en que lo dejé, pero la original dijo que quería hacerlo y no va haber algún cambió en su pensamiento.

"Uhm~, me alegra que no hayas mostrado tu vestido astral. Por cierto, ¿era necesario tirarse de un edificio para alcanzar el camión?"

Kudin levantó ambos brazos con solo el dedo pulgar levantado, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

"Fufú~, por supuesto, me vi épica. Valió la pena."

"…Está bien, pero deja de llamar la atención, lo que menos queremos es a científicos locos dispuestos a disecarnos… científicos… ¡Kudin!, ¿¡qué hora es!?"

Kudin se sobresaltó por el gritó repentino, luego se encogió de hombros y levantó su flequillo para dar la hora.

"00:17 AM, es muy tarde, tenemos que ir con Kuseno."

"…El científico, ¿por qué?"

Kurumi se le afiló el ojo derecho y se lamió los labios.

"Jiji~, pronto lo descubrirás."

Kudin tiene un deseó inexplicable de desaparecer.

…

…

…

"…Te odió…"

Seguimos en el apartamento, la única diferencia es que Kudin está con una venda en los ojos.

"Lo repetirse ocho veces."

Kurumi se ve despreocupada y Kudin está algo enojada.

"¡Ugh~, estoy ciega!, ¿¡esperabas que te alagara!?"

"En un día desaparecerá."

"para ti, para mí será en cinco, mis células se regeneran a una menor velocidad, ¿qué le diré a Miyamoto?"

Kurumi suspiró y la llevó a Kudin a sentarse en su cama.

"Mañana terminó de pelear y entrenar, luego te reemplazarme, nadie se dará cuenta."

Kudin hizo un puchero y se acostó en la cama.

*Pam…*

"Auch~"

Bueno, se acostó pero se equivocó y chocó con su cabeza la pared. Kurumi se rio y se dirigió a la puerta que conduce a la salida.

"Estaré afuera practicando un movimiento que se me ocurrió, se que no necesitas dormir, ¿puedes hacerlo por esta vez?"

Kudin se acomodó en la cama a la perfección y puso ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Si, no hay problema. Asta mañana."

"Que descanses"

Kurumi se dirigió afuera y respiró hondo. Ella pensó en irse a la parte abandonada de Ciudad-Z a practicar su movimiento.

"_Saitama… voy a cambiar tu cara de muerto, juró que lo hare. Si no es mañana, será en algún día."_

Con eso en mente, la clon desapareció.

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Este capítulo lo traje antes porque es como rellenó, pero quería explicar varios pensamientos y darle algo de protagonismo a Kudin.**

**Bueno, a los comentarios.**

_Trsmuted_**: Lo sé perfectamente, solo espera a ver la pelea.**

_Doom King of Latveria_**: Si, sabes, Kurumi en realidad es alguien débil, su cuerpo no está preparado para la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y no tienen resistencia a los golpes. No bromeaba con lo de Yoshino. **

**Kurumi necesita entrenar y no sacar fuerza de la nada.**

**A mí me gusta hacer que los personajes sufran un poco.**

**Solo un poco, no mucho.**

…

**Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos luego!**


	23. Capítulo 7 Parte 3 Final

**Capítulo 7: Un nivel inalcanzable.**

**Parte 3 Final.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola": voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

*¡Bang-Bang!...*

Dos disparos se escucharon en el bosque.

*¡Bang-Bang!...*

"Bien, una vez más."

*¡Bang-Bang!-Bishu~-Bishu~…*

Kurumi está en el medio de la noche practicando su puntería.

Ella disparó y invocó su sombra, transportando sus balas en diferente direcciones.

"No, es difícil, tengo que ser más rápida con mi sombra, pero mi bala toma menos velocidad y se complica saber la trayectoria."

Ella está hablando para sí misma. La espíritu lleva puesto su vestido astral y está tanto con el rifle como con el Flintlock.

Los árboles fueron dañados por impactos de bala.

"Otra vez."

Ella repitió el proceso, pero el resultado es el mismo.

"Ugh~, se que con la práctica podré hacerlo. Es muy difícil."

…

Pasó una hora-

*¡Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang!...*

Kurumi sigue practicando, ella no se da por vencida tan fácilmente.

*Bishu~-Bishu~-Bishu~-Bishu~…*

Las balas fueron transportadas por las sombras, está vez Kurumi evitó que las balas tocaran el suelo asta que se les acabé la velocidad.

"_Voy mejorando, pero solo son cuatro balas. Tengo que moverme, seguir disparando, concentrarme en dónde mover mi sombra y evitar herirme a mi misma o herir civiles."_

Ella suspiró y volvió a disparar.

Una y otra y otra vez.

El resultado es el mismo, está mejorando, pero nada más que eso; ella necesita más práctica.

…

Kurumi se teleportó con su sombra asta casa. Ella abrió la heladera y agarró una botella llena de agua. Se dirigió a la alacena dónde se encuentran los vasos y se sirvió.

Al terminar de beber enjuagó su vaso y lo volvió a colocar en la alacena. La gótica fue al baño para ver la hora.

"_las tres y media de la madrugada. Otra hora más e iré a dormir, tengo que guardar energía para mañana, además, tengo que entrenar a la tarde."_

…

"_Bueno fue un pequeño, pero buen progreso… Oh, ¿Yo dónde voy a dormir?, Kudin está descansando en la cama. No lo pensé muy bien cuando le ofrecí mi cama."_

Kurumi se puso pensativa, luego de unos segundos solo se encogió de hombros y bostezó.

"_Olvídalo, solo dormiré conmigo misma."_

Kurumi se acercó a su clon y le tocó el hombro.

"Kudin~, Kudin~."

El repentino contacto hizo que Kudin se despierte, ella no bostezo y abrió los ojos sin ningún signo de cansancio.

"Hola *Yo*. ¡Ahhh!"

Kurumi no le avisó y se acostó al lado de ella.

"Solo hazme espacio, no tenemos otra cama."

Kudin, por algún motivo, suspiró aliviada y se movió para que su original pueda acostarse cómoda.

"¿Podrías sacarme las manos de los ojos?"

"Kudin, estás ciega."

La clon se acordó de el tratamiento que realizó con el doctor Kuseno y solo se encogió de hombros, se ajustó un poco para volver a dormir.

…

…

…

*¡Bang-Bang!...*

Seguimos en el bosque, la diferencia es que el sol está dándole vida a el ambiente, además, los animales están haciendo su trabajo de embellecer su hogar natural.

"Creo que ya es suficiente… aún tengo sueño, no dormí mucho."

Kurumi se estiró y empezó a caminar, ella bostezaba en algunos momentos.

"_No sé que tan rápida o fuerte seré, pero lo descubriré en unos minutos."_

...

"Hola Kudin, ¿descansaste~?"

Kudin está sentada en la cama sin hacer nada, ella respondió.

"Si, por cierto, gracias por dejarme dormir en la cama."

La psicópata miró a su clon con una ceja levantada.

"Uhm~, ¿De nada?. ¿Pensaste que te dejaría dormir en el suelo o algo así?"

La clon sonrió para sí misma, la original lo notó y pensó que se estaba riendo por su comentario.

"_No pensé, estaba segura que ibas a obligarme a dormir en el suelo… _No, eso no se me cruzo por la cabeza, ¿por cierto, que estuviste haciendo está mañana?"

Kurumi no pensó mucho para responder.

"Sabes, los monstruos y los humanos le ponen nombre a sus habilidades y las dicen en la batalla, pensé que-"

"Es estúpido, el enemigo sabrá lo que vas a hacer después. No puedo ser tan incrédula como para pesar que es una buena idea crear una *habilidad* y gritar el nombre en batalla."

Kudin no podía ver a su original, pero sabía que la hizo enojar. La clon sonrió, demostrando que sabía lo que hacía.

"_De acuerdo, enójate y grítame. Me gusta que *Yo* sea más amable y comprensible, pero lo estás llevando a otro nivel."_

Kurumi se acercó y levantó la mano para golpear a su clon. Levantó la mano asta su cabeza y se rascó el pelo, luego soltó una risa alegré.

"Lo se, pero solo quería lucirme un poco, sabes, divertirme~."

La clon no creía lo que escuchaba. Yo tampoco lo creo, Kurumi se supone que tiene que matar o castigar a su clon por la falta de respeto, ella tiene que tener el control absoluto.

"_Tuve el efecto contrario, además, ¿Qué quise decir con divertirme?... _*Yo*, ¿qué quieres decir con *divertirme*?"

Kurumi se sentó al lado de su clon y luego le respondió.

"Bueno, Ehm~, me contaste que estuvimos con Itsuki-K-Kun y no la pasaste tan mal. Yo solo recibí golpes y golpes, solo quiero hacer algo que me gusta… por una vez."

Kudin sintió empatía consigo misma y se arrepintió de haber usado esas palabras crueles a su original.

"Perdón por-"

"¿Podrías fingir mirarme?, me siento algo incómoda."

La falsa espíritu negó con la cabeza y *miró* a su original.

"Perdón por decirte lo de ponerle nombres a las habilidades… Nosotras lo hacemos todo el tiempo, de verdad lo siento."

Kurumi asintió y se levantó de la cama.

"Lo nuestro es una invocación, es más fácil decir las palabras que pensarlas, la invocación es más rápida. Se necesita mucho entrenamiento mental para lograrlo."

La espíritu se fue al baño y miró su reloj, ajustó su ojo y marco las 9:57AM.

"¡Cómo llamaste a tu habilidad!"

La *espíritu* le gritó a su original desde la sala, comedor, cocina y dormitorio. *Nightmare* le contesto mientras volvía al lado de ella.

"Le tenía pensado poner lluvia de plomo o algo así, me gusta mucho el idioma ingles, pero hay un idioma que me gusta bastante, es el-"

*Pum-Pum-Pum…*

Tocaron la puerta de la casa de las chicas, Kurumi miró a Kudin y Kudin *miró* la puerta. La original le dio dos palmadas a su clon y ella se hundió en su sombra.

La espíritu abrió la puerta y luego dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola Itsuki-Kun."

"Buenos días Kurumi-Kun, ¿ya desayunaste?"

…

"Bien, compré té de matcha, más que nada para ti."

"Ara~, gracias Itsuki-Kun, lo aprecio mucho."

Nos encontramos en la casa de los tíos de Itsuki. Kurumi se encuentra sentada en una silla y pegadas a la mesa redonda, Itsuki está en la cocina-comedor preparando los té.

"_Supongo que hace esto para que la proteja en un futuro. Da igual, té gratis para mí, es ganar y ganar, yo no tengo problema en protegerla… _¿Vas a tomar el té negro otra vez?"

Itsuki levantó una ceja y se rio un poco.

"Por supuesto, que no te guste la bebida algo fuerte o amarga no es mi culpa."

Itsuki para dar razón a su punto, caminó asta la heladera y sacó una botella y le dio un beso.

"¿Este bebé te gusta?"

Kurumi sacó la lengua disgustada.

"Dah~, Wiski, no gracias. ¿Te gusta beber eso?"

Itsuki abrió la boca para responder y luego la cerró. Ella pensó un momento y habló.

"Le tome el gusto con el tiempo."

Guardó la botella alcohólica y volvió a terminar de preparar el té, solo falta que el agua este hirviendo.

"Kurumi-Kun, ¿Es verdad los rumores?"

Kurumi se confundió un poco.

"¿Cuáles?"

"De que cazas monstruos en la zona abandonada de Ciudad-Z."

Kurumi se encogió de hombros.

"_No hace daño en decirle… _Si, lo he estando haciendo, pero nada del otro mundo. Amenazas de bajo nivel, nada más."

Itsuki trajo los té a la mesa, ella puso primero el de Kurumi y luego se sentó con su propio té.

"_Su mano tembló un poco al poner los té, ¿debería tapar mis ojos con los anteojos?. Mejor espero a que ella me lo diga o vea que la incómodo."_

"Kurumi-Kun, deberías inscribirte para ser heroína."

Kurumi ni siquiera lo pensó.

"Ja~ No, no me gusta."

Itsuki en vez de confundirse, solo tuvo curiosidad.

"Lo sabía, te vi en la televisión, estabas muy incómoda."

"_Uhm~, tratando de saber del porque me incomode, lo intentaste, pero será para la próxima… _Si, no me gustan las cámaras y mucho menos la fama. Te veo aquí muy seguido Itsuki-Kun, ¿No vivías en otro lado?"

Itsuki notó que ella le cambió el tema, pero ella no se molestó y tampoco le importó.

"Vivo en otro lado, está es la casa de mis tíos, estoy cuidando a mis sobrinos asta las 13:00 de la tarde. Ellos trabajan de las tres de la mañana y paran a esa hora. La vida de campo tiene muchos sacrificios, a pesar de toda la tecnología que hay, el tambo sigue siendo un trabajo pesado. Para mala o buena suerte, yo no lo viví."

"_Dios, quiero saber un poco más, pero no quiero molestarla con las preguntas, mejor ato mi lengua… _¿Los pequeñines duermen?"

Itsuki se rio un poco.

"Seguro que están jugando a los videojuegos. Ellos desayunan un poco tarde y tienen escuela desde la tarde asta la noche, por lo que no les importa."

Kurumi empezó a tomar el té y Itsuki siguió su ejemplo.

"¿Te incómoda las sillas?"

Ella le preguntó a *Nightmare*.

"No es algo tan común, pero estoy acostumbrada… _En la mayor parte del mundo se sientan en sillas, no es nada nuevo."_

Itsuki se alegró por el comentario.

"Me alegra que no te sientas incómoda. Mi abuela vivo haciendo tambo y la espalda como las rodillas le duele mucho, me tuve que acostumbrar para no dejarla sola sentada en la mesa."

Kurumi sonrió al escuchar lo último.

"Eres una buena persona Itsuki-Kun."

Itsuki se rio por el comentario de Kurumi, está última se confundió.

"Ehm~, lo estoy diciendo enserio, eres muy buena persona."

Itsuki negó con la cabeza.

"Perdón, olvide poner algo para comer, ¿Estás ocupada está tarde?"

Ella cambió de tema.

…

…

…

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí~"

Se puede ver a Kurumi arriba de un edificio.

"_Si Saitama no se mudó, ese tiene que ser su edificio."_

Con algo de emoción oculta, la espíritu se dirigió a la casa del calvo.

Cuando ella estaba frente a la puerta, estiró sus dedos y los hizo sonar.

"¡Identifícate!"

Kurumi dio dos pasos para atrás, ella iba a golpear la puerta de el departamento de Saitama, sin embargo, Genos abrió la puerta antes de que ella pudiera.

"Hola Genos, ¿Por qué me apuntas con tu mano?. Yo no represento ninguna amenaza."

Genos no bajó su palma en dirección a Kurumi y volvió a hablar.

"Kurumi-San, ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?, ¡Responde o se incinerada!"

Kurumi se hubiese preocupado y molestado por el honorifico, pero-

"_No puedo tomarlo enserio con ese delantal rosa… _Solo vengo a ver a Saitama."

"Sama."

La espíritu levantó una ceja.

"Uhm~, ¿Qué?"

"Saitama-Sama para ti."

Kurumi negó con la cabeza casi al instante.

"No, no voy a llamarlo *Sama*, olvídalo."

"De acuerdo, ¡entonces serás eliminada!"

"Ara~, Genos, ¿no sabes amenazar de otra manera?"

"San. Es una falta de respeto hacia mi persona llamarme por mi nombre sin honorifico."

"¡Nunca me diste tu apellido!"

"Tampoco necesitas saberlo, ahora vete o te incinerare."

Kurumi se agarró la nariz y cerró los ojos.

"Genos-San y Saitama-San, ¿eso es suficiente?"

Genos se vio indiferente, pero por dentro está pensando. Él iba a hablar, pero Kurumi lo interrumpió.

"No obtendrá nada más que eso."

El ciborg, con una mirada algo molesta, bajó su brazo derecho y apagó la palma de esta.

"Supongo que es suficiente, siempre que mi Sensei lo permita."

Kurumi solo resopló algo enojada y habló.

"¿Saitama-San se encuentra en casa?"

"Si, así es."

"Genial~, quiero hablar con él."

"Esta ocupado, vuelve más tarde."

*Pum…*

Kurumi se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada.

"_Esto es lo que sintió Kudin cuando le cerraron la puerta en la cara. No es una linda sensación, pero no puedo permitir esto."_

Genos caminó por el pasillo para llegar a la cocina-

"¿Qué?"

Él parpadeó y se confundió.

"_Que raro, juraría que ví a Kurumi-San sentada en el suelo.__"_

Genos miró extrañado el lugar y luego giró su cabeza a la cocina.

"¿Dónde aprendiste los modales?"

El ciborg dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás, miró a la espíritu y volvió a poner la pose de antes.

"¿¡Quieres tener otra derrota!?, ¡sal de la casa de mi Sensei en este instante!"

Kurumi se molestó por la actitud de Genos y hizo un puchero.

"Tengo asuntos con él."

"Él está ocupado, ¡Vete o llamo a la policía!"

"_Me amenazó de otra forma, que pena que yo soy la policía, Ja~"_

Kurumi invocó su rifle y le apuntó a Genos en la cabeza, Genos aumentó el calor de su brazo derecho para matar de un solo incinerar a Kurumi.

Se sentía la tensión en el aire, parecía como si el edificio se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

"Si van a pelear, háganlo afuera."

Saitama apareció en la escena, él lleva puesto una remera con cuello de color amarillo y un pantalón corto de color verde oscuro. De calzado solo lleva unas ojotas adilette.

Él está despreocupado y comiendo una galleta seca.

"Como ordene Sensei."

"¿eh~?, ¡Ahhh!"

El ciborg agarró el antebrazo de Kurumi y la llevó a tirones para afuera.

"¡Espera, Saitama-San, yo venía por la apuesta!"

Kurumi se aferraba a la puerta para que Genos no la pudiera sacar.

"Ah, claro."

"ya escuchaste, suéltame Genos-San~."

Genos puso más fuerza en su agarre.

"Él nunca dijo eso."

"_Tampoco dije que la eches… _Genos, suéltala."

Genos soltó a Kurumi en el instante que recibió la orden. El ciborg se acercó a su maestro y le habló susurrando.

"Saitama-Sensei, la probabilidad de que está chica sea un monstruo es del 68%, ¿De verdad está seguro de dejarla estar aquí?"

Saitama se encogió de hombros.

"Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad."

Genos abrió los ojos y con velocidad sónica empezó a escribir en un bloc de notas.

"¡Increíble Sensei!"

A el calvo con capa se le salió una gota de sudor. La gótica se acercó a él y ignoró a Genos.

"Buenos días Saitama-San, Perdón por la pequeña escena."

"No pasa nada, por cierto, zapatos afuera."

Kurumi miró sus pies y aún tenía puesto su calzado, se teleportó a la casa de Saitama y se olvidó de sacarse sus zapatillas.

"¡Ya-!"

"Lo sé~, lo sé~, ya voy."

"Vayan a un hotel, aquí no."

Kurumi se acordó de su acento y suspiró.

"No me refería a eso."

Saitama levantó una ceja y se confundió, luego se encogió de hombros.

…

"Solo estaba leyendo un manga, Genos vino hace una hora y se ofreció a prepararme un té."

Kurumi y Saitama están con las rodillas en el suelo y pegados a la pequeña mesa.

"Termino de tomar el té y luego peleamos."

"_Ara~, es la primera vez en mi vida que un hombre me dice eso… _Está bien, tengo tiempo asta las quince."

Kurumi se aseguraba de sacar su acento, Saitama asintió y luego miró la mesa.

"Claro, ¿quieres un té?"

"No, gracias, ya desayuné."

Genos golpeó la pared, pero se aseguró de no dañarla.

"¡Te atreves a negar la hospitalidad de mi Sensei!"

Él le gritó desde la *ventana* de la cocina.

"Genos-San, ¿por qué eres tan agresivo conmigo?"

Genos no pensó lo que iba a decir.

"No confío en ti."

Saitama tragó grueso.

"_Esto es malo, leí que las mujeres tienen un temperamento horrible cuando se enojan."_

Saitama miró expectante a Kurumi, ella está sonriendo.

"Me alegra escuchar eso. Pensé que todos confiaban en todos sin siquiera conocerse, gracias por ser sincero Genos-San."

"…_¿Ella es masoquista?..."_

Fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza a Saitama.

"¡No intentes fingir ser amable y discúlpate con mi Sensei!"

Saitama suspiró por la actitud de Genos.

"Genos, no me molesta, además, no estaba siendo hospitalario-"

"¡Ya lo escuchaste, fue una orden!"

Genos apareció delante de ellos, con dos tazas de té. Cómo es la costumbre, a los invitados se les sirve primero, según Genos el invitado es Saitama.

Al terminar de servir los té, él se sentó junto a ellos y miró a Kurumi. Parecía que sus ojos le decían, *te reto a negarte*, da miedo.

Saitama miró a su discípulo y volvió a hablar con una gota de sudor.

"-Estaba siendo amable."

Kurumi no sabía si suspirar o reírse, ella optó por no hacer nada y decirle a Saitama.

"Lo tomaré, no hay problema."

Miró a Saitama esperando que él la entienda, él captó la indirecta y ignoró lo que hizo Genos.

"¿Ya conoces a esta chica Sensei?"

Saitama miró a su discípulo.

"_¡Me hablas a mi, pero la estás mirando a ella!… _Si, ayer la encontré, ella ayudó a derrotar a Hammerhead, luego vino y hablamos. Al final dijimos que hoy pelearíamos para ver quién gana una apuesta."

"Ya veo, por eso estás aquí. Kuseno hoy no puede atenderte, él es un hombre ocupado, no esperes su asistencia médica."

"Genos, solo voy a esquivar sus ataques por cinco minutos. Ese es el trato."

Kurumi se empezó a sentir algo incómoda por la mirada de Genos, no es porque la asusté, más bien él la estuvo mirando sin parpadear y a ella no le está gustando.

"Genos-San, sé que soy linda, ¿pero puedes dejar de mirarme?

"No, solo aseguro la vida de el Sensei."

"_Recién dijiste que Saitama me enviaría al hospital… _Por cierto, felicidades por ser su discípulo."

Genos sonrió con algo de soberbia.

"Todavía no lo es."

El ciborg mantiene la sonrisa, pero sus ojos desaparecieron.

"Tomaremos el examen de héroes, luego de eso sí será mi discípulo."

Kurumi sonrió.

"Una meta siempre es buena. Yo quiero ser lo suficiente fuerte como para vencer a cualquier monstruo. También estoy entrenando."

Saitama tomo unos sorbos de té y le preguntó con curiosidad.

"En serio, ¿cuál es tu régimen?"

Kurumi negó con la cabeza.

"No, no tengo régimen. Estoy entrenando con Bang."

Genos levantó una ceja.

"Bang, te refieres a el héroe Clase S."

Kurumi asintió en respuesta.

"¡Asombroso!"

Saitama se encogió de hombros ya que no entendía nada.

"Ese tal Bang, ¿es fuerte?"

Kurumi respondió.

"Él-"

"¡Es el segundo hombre más fuerte físicamente!"

Saitama se rascó la barbilla. Kurumi ignoró el hecho de ser interrumpida y le preguntó a Genos.

"Uhm, ¿quién es el primero?"

"Según los registros más nuevos, el hombre más fuerte se llama *King*. Aún no se le vio pelear, pero dicen que puede matar cualquier amenaza de un golpe."

"_*King*, quiero conocer a ese sujeto."_

Saitama pensó muy emocionado. *Nightmare* tragó saliva y se puso algo triste al saber que hay alguien con una fuerza devastadora.

…

Ellos charlaron sobre cosas triviales, era una conversación entre amigos, lo único raro es que ninguno de ellos son amigos.

Genos está lavando las dos tazas de té, Kurumi y Saitama se acaban de poner de pie.

"¿Ya podemos tener el duelo?"

Él se rascó la cabeza y asintió.

"No estoy de humor, pero una promesa es una promesa."

Genos está secando las tazas y le pregunta a su maestro.

"Sensei, ¿por qué no posponer el combate?"

Kurumi se dirigió a la salida, Saitama la siguió a ella.

"Bueno, si no pueden contar conmigo por algo como esto, ¿quién contara conmigo cuando venga el peligro?"

Genos dejó todo y volvió a escribir en su libreta.

"Saitama-San, sabía que serías un buen maestro."

"_No, Kurumi, por favor, tú no."_

…

...

…

Estamos afuera del departamento de el calvo. Nos separamos de su departamento a cientos de distancia y ambos contrincantes se están mirando uno al otro.

"Bueno, te recordare las reglas Saitama-San."

Él asintió en respuesta.

"No puedes golpearme, mis ataques puedes esquivarlos o bloquearlos desde tu antebrazo asta tus manos. El límite de tiempo son de cinco minutos, tu ganas si el tiempo se acaba y yo gano si te logro golpear antes que pase el tiempo. ¿Entendido?"

Saitama se rascó la oreja derecha.

"Si… para hacerlo justo, yo no podré salir de esta calle, ¿Qué te parece?"

La espíritu se impresionó por la confianza o la estupidez de él, pero le siguió el juego.

"De acuerdo. Entonces, no va a contar cómo golpe mis habilidad… _Tampoco usaré a *Zayin*, eso sí es injusto."_

Saitama asintió de acuerdo y él esperó la señal de Genos.

El calvo lleva la ropa habitual de antes, su traje de héroe se está secando al sol.

El ciborg se subió a un edificio cercano para ver con seguridad la pelea y ajustó un temporizador que parará a los cinco minutos.

"De acuerdo, ¿están listos?"

Saitama bostezó y asintió, *Nightmare* le dijo *Si* con suavidad, Genos cerró los ojos y hizo un golpe de karate al aire. Ambos contrincantes están a diez metros de distancia.

"Comiencen."

Kurumi corrió hacia Saitama, ella no invocó su vestido astral.

*Bang-Bang…*

Sus armas si las invocó.

Saitama se movió un poco para esquivar las balas que iban a su pecho.

"_¿De dónde sacó las armas?"_

La espíritu se acercó a un metro y medio, ella intentó pegarle en la cabeza con su rifle en forma vertical.

El calvo con capa se agachó para esquivarlo. *Nightmare* soltó el rifle y le intentó dar con su codo a la cabeza de Saitama.

Él movió la cabeza a un costado y sostuvo con una mano el codo de Kurumi.

*Bang…*

Kurumi le disparó en el pecho, pero Saitama puso su mano y paró la bala.

*Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang…*

Kurumi no paró de disparar en varias partes del pecho, Saitama estaba parando todas las balas, sin embargo, soltó a Kurumi y dio unos pasos atrás.

"_Si ella seguía disparando como loca me hubiese golpeado."_

*Bang…*

La espíritu se acercó al disparar y se hundió en su sombra.

"_Oh, ella aparecerá en cualquier lado…"_

Saitama decidió saltar para tener una visión clara y evitar un ataque sorpresa por la espalda.

Él se rascó el trasero.

*Bang…*

El calvo sintió un hormigueo en su mano.

"_¿Eh~?, ¿enserio?"_

Kurumi salió debajo del héroe y Saitama bloqueó el ataque sin querer.

El calvo miró al suelo y se movió para que su cabeza este en dirección del suelo.

*Nightmare* iba a disparar, pero al ver la posición de Saitama se lo pensó un poco.

"_No, no me arriesgaré a dispararle en la cabeza…"_

La espíritu lo observó y sonrió.

"_Él no puede volar, entonces~"_

La gótica despegó del suelo y voló hacia el héroe, ella se acercó a él y apuntó a sus piernas.

"_¡Espera, yo no puedo volar, eso es trampa!"_

Kurumi sonrió con un ceja levanta y dio una pequeña risita.

*Pum-Bishu…*

Ella tuvo que taparse la cara por la presión de viento, cuando volvió a ver, observó que Saitama está a muchos metros alejado de ella.

"_¿¡Cuánta fuerza tiene para empujarse aplaudiendo!?"_

*Nightmare* se molestó y impresionó, pero volvió a su objetivo y uso maná espiritual para acercarse a Saitama.

"_Ella es rara, ahora se mueve más rápido-__"_

Kurumi perseguía y disparaba a Saitama, él bloqueaba o esquivaba los ataques.

"_De alguna forma su cuerpo aumenta sus niveles de energía-__"_

El calvo aplaudía a cualquier dirección, pero siempre dentro de la cuadra. *Nightmare* se está empezando a molestar.

"_-Y su temperatura corporal sobrepasa los límites normales, seguro que es por el Litio, aún así, no explica el porque es más rápida y fuerte.__"_

Saitama, después de un minuto, pisó el suelo. Kurumi invocó su sombra y le atrapó la pierna.

"¿Qué es esta cosa pegajosa?"

El héroe miró arriba suyo y vio un zapato a unos centímetros.

*Pam-Ckr…*

Saitama detuvo el ataque cubriéndose la cabeza con una mano, el suelo se agrietó un poco.

"Tsk~"

Kurumi retrocedió.

*Bang-Bang-Bang…*

Disparó tres veces y Saitama solo los bloqueó.

"¿Cuándo pelearas en serio?"

La espíritu detuvo su ataque al escuchar eso, Saitama continúo.

"Tus ataques no son tan potentes, ¿Quieres ganar?, ven con todo."

*Nightmare* lo miró y se molestó.

"¡Cambia esa cara!"

Un destello rojo iluminó la calle. Genos miró con atención la escena. Saitama se tapó los ojos y vio a Kurumi con su vestido astral.

"¿Por qué te pusiste tu cosplay?"

Kurumi no respondió.

"Oh"

*Pum…*

El desempleado se cubrió por el repentino golpe, ella le intentó pegar en el estómago con su brazo izquierdo.

*Ka~-¡Bang…!*

Kurumi le tiró una patada a la pierna de él, el heroe retrocedió para esquivarlo, Saitama tuvo que cubrir su hombro por el disparó de Kurumi. Ella invocó su Flintlock en menos de un segundo.

*¡Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang!...*

La velocidad de disparó y su potencia aumentaron notoriamente, Saitama esquivó y bloqueó más de diez disparos en menos de ocho segundos.

"Ja~*

*¡Bang-Bang!...*

Kurumi disparó y voló arriba de Saitama, él bloqueó las balas y vio a la psicópata acercarse muy rápido.

*¡Pam!-Ckr-Crack…*

Ella le pegó con su bota y el se volvió a cubrir, ella puso demasiada fuerza y enterró la mitad del cuerpo de Saitama en el suelo.

"_¡Fue el mismo golpe, pero tres veces más mortal, ese vestido no es un disfraz!__"_

Kurumi sonrió y se acercó a Saitama para terminar esto de una vez.

"¡Yo gano!"

*¡Crack!...*

La espíritu miró el agujero en la tierra, ella tiene la pupila derecha diminuta y su parpadeo es errático.

"_¿¡POR QUÉ TE METISTE BAJO TIERRA!?"_

*Nightmare* negó con la cabeza y se metió en el agujero.

Genos esperó tranquilo y miraba de un lado a otro, en algunos lugares la calle se agrietaba.

*¡Ckr-Crack!...*

Después de unos segundos salió el calvo con la loca. Ellos despegaron a unos metros del suelo.

Saitama escupió debajo suyo.

"Tengo tierra en la boca."

"¡Saitama-San, que asco!"

Kurumi iba a golpearlo, pero se limpió la cara por la escupida de Saitama.

"Oh, perdón, no te había visto."

La espíritu con un poco de furia pateó en el medio del pecho a Saitama, él se cubrió y la fuerza lo empujó para atrás.

*¡Bang!…*

Kurumi invocó su rifle y le disparó, sin éxito otra vez.

Ambos vuelven a caer al suelo, ella tira el rifle y lo absorbe su sombra.

Se acerca a Saitama y intenta golpearlo en la cabeza con su puño derecho, él bloquea con una mano.

*¡Bang!...*

"Wow, eso estuvo cerca."

Saitama saltó a un costado para esquivar el disparó, él volvió a hablar.

"Siempre hay una luz cuando aparecen tus armas, tu arma grande apareció de la nada, casi me atrapas."

"_¡Tsk~, no puedo ganarle a sus reflejos!. Aún tomándolo desprevenido logró esquivar mi ataque, teleporté mi mosquete a mi brazo en menos de un segundo y se dio cuenta."_

Saitama se confundió un poco.

"¿Por qué sonríes?"

Kurumi se ríe un poco.

"Estoy emocionada, creo que puedo probar varias cosas."

Saitama negó con la cabeza.

"¿Aún te estás conteniendo?"

Ella asintió varias veces.

"¡Si~, si~, ven **Zafkiel**!"

La chica sádica invocó a su carta de triunfo. Saitama se impresionó bastante y sonrió.

"_Dios, ahora que me fijo bien… ¿¡Eso es oro!?, ¿¡Esta chica es rica!?"_

Bueno, sus pensamientos no cambiaron en nada. Kurumi está sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ella sin querer está poniendo a Genos en guardia, pero él no dijo y tampoco hizo ningún movimiento.

"**Bet~**"

Kurumi señaló las dos en punto en su reloj y una masa oscura se metió en sus armas.

***¡Bang!...***

Ella le disparó a Saitama, él se cubrió, pero la bala desapareció al hacer contacto con el calvo.

Kurumi sonrió y se disponía a atacar, pero la loca se detuvo.

"No… esto… esto no es posible."

Ella negaba con la cabeza. Saitama está moviendo sus brazos a una velocidad normal. Kurumi entró en un pequeño shock.

"Oooooh, meeeee siiieeeeenttooooo máááááááas peeeeessaaaaaadooooo. (Oh, me siento más pesado.)"

Saitama hablaba en cámara lenta, Kurumi abrió la boca y la cerró, repitió el proceso unas cuantas veces.

"¡Eres increíble!"

Ella saltó a la acción con una sonrisa un poco insana. Saitama la miró y detuvo o esquivó los golpes que ella lanzaba.

"Aaaaaaaahooooooraaaa. (Ahora)-"

*¡Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang!…*

Kurumi voló unos metros y disparó con ambas armas, el corrió y se escapó de todos los ataques.

"-Eeeeeeeeereeeeeeesss. (Eres.)-"

Kurumi se ríe y cae al suelo, invoca su sombra y lanza patas y golpes dentro de esta.

Saitama se mueve de izquierda a derecha, él evitó todo los golpes con éxito.

"-Máááááááss.(Más.)-"

Kurumi se adentra en su sombra y sale enfrente suyo con las piernas en dirección a su cara.

*¡Pam!…*

Ella lo golpea y lo arrastra unos metros.

*Ckr…*

Saitama choca contra una pared de un edificio. La espíritu se acerca y intenta golpearlo, él al estar contra la pared aplaude.

"¡Ahhh!"

Y la hizo retroceder varios metros a Kurumi. Ella logró frenar antes de chocar contra un edificio.

"-Rrráááááááápiiiiiiiidaaaaaaa.(Rápida.)"

*¡Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang!...*

Kurumi disparó a su sombra y teletransportó las balas hacia Saitama. Él ya se acostumbró un poco a la mecánica de la sombra y solo saltó alto y aplaudió para moverse y esquivar todas las balas.

"_No, con estos disparos tan simples no podré darle."_

*Nightmare* dejó de disparar.

"_Oh, esperó que se haya cansado… no, se está acercando, es más rápida que antes."_

Kurumi, ahora dejando ver su sonrisa psicópata, se acercó a Saitama usando todo el maná espiritual que podía.

Ella tiró golpes y golpes.

"_¡Es muy rápida, pasó los quinientos kilómetros por hora!, puedo verla a la perfección por la actualización de -"_

Ambos contrincantes están dando vueltas alrededor de la cuadra, se puede escuchar los golpes y disparos de Kurumi.

"_-Ella es fuerte, sus habilidades son increíbles. Solo le falta aprender a pelear, ni siquiera está usando la espalda para golpear, claramente no tiene ninguna experiencia en el combate mano a mano-__"_

Saitama y Kurumi pararon de pelear, ellos se están mirando.

"_Si ella logra obtener experiencia de Bang, será una gran fuerza a tener en cuenta.__"_

"¡Saitama-San~, Saitama-San~¡. ¡Ja~, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer!"

Saitama se sintió incómodo y se rascó la cabeza confundido. Kurumi marcó las una en su reloj.

"_Ugh~, Solo deben faltar segundos para que esto acabe. Lo que estoy apunto de hacer es un peligro para mí, ¡pero quiero ver de lo que soy capaz!... _**¡Aleph~!**_"_

Kurumi antes de dispararse en la cabeza, levantó las manos al aire y toda la cuadra se envolvió en una cúpula de color rojo oscuro.

"_Vaya, otra vez me siento más pesado."_

Saitama está totalmente despreocupado.

"_¿¡Qué es esto!?, ¡siento una presión en el aire y las señales de vida de los insectos están desapareciendo!, ¿¡cuál es la función de esto!?__"_

Genos no le afectaba la presión porque es un robot y a Saitama no le importaba.

"¡SAITAMA-SAN, PREPÁRATE!"

***¡Bang!**-¡Bishu!-Ckr-¡Crack!...*

Kurumi se disparó con Aleph y destruyó el asfalto al dar un pasó.

Saitama se impresionó.

"_¡Wow, aún puede hacerse más rápida!"_

Él sonrió un poco.

*¡Pum-Pum-Pum!...*

Los golpes se escuchaban fuertes y claros, ellos por dónde pasaban dejaban una grita en el camino.

"_¡Y-Yo, no puedo seguirlos, apenas veo un borrón!__"_

Genos escuchaba los ataques, pero cuando miraba la dirección ya no estaban allí. El ciborg no perdió el tiempo y trató de escanear a su maestro y la *monstruo*

"_¿¡MÁS DE MIL KILÓMETROS POR HORA!?__"_

Para ser más específicos, Kurumi se mueve a 1387 kilómetros por hora… Saitama está con el efecto de Bet, ¿que tan rápido se está moviendo?

*¡Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum!...*

Ellos se metieron a un edificio, los vidrios se destruyeron y las padres se fracturaron. Salieron del edificio destruyéndolo por el tejado.

"¡SAITAMA ERES ASOMBROSO!"

"_Creo que la hice enojar, está gritando mucho."_

Genos se preocupo un poco por la seguridad de su maestro.

"_¡Solo quedan veintidós segundos!__"_

*¡Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang!-¡Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum!...*

Balas y golpes retumbaron, además, la infraestructura se fue rompiendo, la velocidad a la que iban ambos hacían sus golpes más potentes.

Kurumi sobrevoló a Saitama a varios metros del suelo.

"¡ESQUIVÁ ESTO, SAITAMA!"

Kurumi se perdió demasiado en la emoción y ella está mostrando su verdadero ser.

*¡Pam-Ckr-Crack!...*

La espíritu cayó al suelo y cuando lo golpeó lo quebró, además, debajo de Kurumi apareció un reloj de la imagen de Zafkiel tallada en el asfalto.

"**¡BAIN DE SANG!**"

La espíritu gritó el nombre de su habilidad y empezó a dar vueltas y disparar con ambas armas. Las *sombra* formaba manos con armas y también disparaba. Los disparos iban en direcciones aleatorias, pero algunas balas se adentraban a la *sombra* y salían en otro lado aleatorio.

Genos se tiró al suelo para evitar los disparos.

Está habilidad tomó a Saitama desprevenido.

¡BangBangBangBangBangBanBgaBanBnBagBngBa!...*

La cantidad de balas eran increíbles y era casi imposible contar cuántas dispara por segundo.

Saitama está bloqueando y esquivando como un loco, en cualquier dirección que vea solo veía destellos de pistola.

"¡SE ACABÓ!"

Genos gritó con todas sus fuerzas…

Para sorpresa de todos, Kurumi lo escuchó y se detuvo. Automáticamente la cúpula roja desapareció.

Literalmente todos los edificios tienen agujeros de bala, en cualquier dirección que veas.

Se levantó mucho humo y no se podía ver mucho. De un momento a otro salió Saitama de todo el humo, él está ileso y su ropa está en perfectas condiciones.

"Eso fue increíble, que idioma fue ese, no entendí… oh, ¡Oh no, Genos!"

Saitama pasó de despreocupado a preocupado. Él corrió para acercarse a Kurumi.

"¿¡Que pasa Sensei!?, ¡Sufrió alguna…! Vaya, esto es malo."

Genos se acercó también y vio en dónde está la espíritu.

Ella está respirando con dificultad y tiene la cabeza en dirección al asfalto.

Su ropa está muy arruinada, lo que es raro, Saitama no atacó y ella no parece tener ninguna herida de bala.

Su piel está quemada y sale humo de algunos lugares, sus manos están algo negras, pero no sé mueven, seguro que tiene dañados los nervios de las mano. Zafkiel está detrás de Kurumi, el ángel parece tranquilo.

Saitama habló con preocupación.

"¡Genos, no puedes llamar a ese doctor o algo!"

"Sensei, no estaba bromeando cuando dije que el está ocupado. Tampoco hay que preocuparse por ella."

Saitama se enojó un poco por la poca empatía de Genos.

"¡Genos, siempre hay que ayudar, no importa quién-!"

"Saitama-San, no pasa nada…"

Kurumi habló con cansancio, ella levantó la cabeza y parte de su cara también se quemó, su pelo está un poco chamuscado.

"Genos-San tiene razón, no hay que preocuparse."

Kurumi invocó sus armas, estás cayeron al piso.

"Genos-San, ¿puedes agarrar mis armas?"

Genos la miró, luego de unos segundos suspiró y le hizo casó. Saitama está confundido y se rascó la calva.

…

…

…

"Gracias Genos-San~, me salvaste la vida."

"Agradécele al Sensei, no ha mí… _así que, para accionar una habilidad se necesita marcar un horario en específico, es interesante.__"_

Saitama miró a Kurumi de arriba abajo.

"Volviste a estar en una pieza, eso es genial, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso. No sabía que te estabas sobre esforzando, llevaste tu cuerpo más allá del límite. Está bien hacerlo si es necesario, pero fuiste demasiado lejos, solo estábamos en un encuentro amistoso."

"Si, ya te había dicho perdón… Saitama-San, ¿no habías visto antes mi habilidad para sanar?"

"Vi el reloj, pero no presté atención a lo que pasó después."

Kurumi asintió, luego se rio.

"¿Qué es lo que está en tu hombro?"

Saitama miró sus hombros y no encontró nada, la gótica hizo una seña para que se de la vuelta, luego ella le dijo que se toque la espalda. Él tanteó su espada asta tocar algo fuera de lo normal.

"Tengo un agujero en la ropa…"

Genos lo vio y se acercó al oído de su maestro.

"Sensei, si quiere la podemos matar o le digo al doctor que le lave el cerebro."

"¡GENOS, tampoco es para tanto!"

La espíritu no preguntó y tampoco le importó lo que dijo Genos.

"Bueno, ganaste Saitama-San, ¿Cuando va haber una gran venta?"

Saitama se confundió un poco y le preguntó a Kurumi con una voz de alegría.

"Espera… pero tú-"

"Te dije que mis habilidades no contaban como golpe. Tú ganaste."

Ella desapareció su vestido astral para ponerse su ropa habitual.

Saitama sonrió con su línea que se le hace llamar boca.

"Oh, entonces, este sábado hay muchos descuentos en varios lugares."

Kurumi asintió.

"Bueno, ¿te parece que pase el viernes y me dices los lugares?"

Saitama asintió de acuerdo.

"Claro, ven a la misma hora."

La espíritu asintió y saludo a los futuros héroes profesionales, luego ella se hundió en su sombra y desapareció.

"Es una buena chica, Genos, ¿aún piensas que es un monstruos?"

"Para nada Sensei."

"Bueno, voy a idear el recorrido para el sábado, ¡Va a ser el mejor sábado de mi vida!"

Saitama se dirigió a su casa tranquilo y con felicidad. Genos lo siguió perdido en sus pensamientos.

"_Esa chica es un monstruo, por más que el doctor me diga que no, hoy lo comprobé. No quiero arruinar las expectativas del Sensei… pero tengo que vigilar a Kurumi-San, sus acciones al atacar fueron agresivas y su expresión no era humana, tengo que vigilarla.__"_

"Sabes Genos, me gustaría tener esa habilidad para aparecer la ropa, me ahorraría tiempo y dinero."

"Le diré a Kuseno que estudie el cuerpo de Kurumi-San para implantarte sus habilidades."

"_¡Él va a matarla en cualquier momento!"_

...

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Bueno, este es el final del capítulo de hoy, me divierte escribiéndolo y quiero desarrollar la amistad de Saitama con Kurumi, no quiero nada forzado.**

**Bueno, a los comentarios.**

…

_Guest01_**: Seguro que cuando leas este capítulo vas a ponerte muy contento, gracias por el comentario.**

_universo731_**: Jajá, me alegra que lo hayas notado, Kurumi no podría ganarle a una amenaza nivel demonio normal y una amenaza dragón la destrozaría, se va a volver fuerte. Abra un Time Skip y también la ayudará Kuseno. Un saludo y gracias por comentar y estar atento a la historia.**

…

**Eso es todo por hoy chicos, si creen que acabo de hacer a Kurumi OP, analicen el capítulo otra vez.**

**Ya saben, cualquier Review/comentario es apreciado, al igual que cualquier crítica. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	24. Capítulo 8 Parte 1

**Capítulo 8: Calma y tranquilidad.**

**Parte 1.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola": voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

"¿Qué se supone que haga en estos cinco días?"

Kudin está acostada en la cama, ella está *mirando* el techo y pensando en voz alta.

La casa está muy tranquila, el sol le está dando luz y las aves están cantando para hacer más hermoso el día.

"Bueno, poca cosas puedo hacer. Supongo que viviré estos días como un lorito~. Hablar, comer y hacer… mis necesidades… que suerte que no necesito comer."

Pobre chica, ella está muy aburrida y su única amistad es ella misma, eso es triste.

…

El sonido de alguien caminando por la casa despertó la atención de la clon. Ella intentó sentir la energía del intruso y cuando lo hizo sonrió.

"Uhm~, te tardaste algo más que cinco minutos, ¿qué *estuve haciendo*?"

La falsa espíritu hizo una pequeña broma, Kurumi se rio de manera sarcástica.

"Bueno, ya sabes que me atrapó Itsuki-Kun. Cuando conozcas a Genos… -San, sabrás porque me tarde tanto."

Kudin le restó importancia y asintió con una sonrisa que decía *si, claro*. Cuando la clon conozca a Genos seguro que se arrepentirá.

"Como *diga*, ¿cómo te fue?"

Kurumi se rascó la cabeza algo nerviosa.

"Sabes Kudin, estoy perdiendo casi todas mis peleas."

Kudin levantó una ceja y habló con una voz incrédula.

"No~, no~, no te creo, ¿de verdad?, no puedo creer que no lo hayas ni tocado o al menos rozado."

La original suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"_Como se nota que no enfrentó ninguna amenaza. Le di la victoria a Saitama-S-San, por lo que no vale la pena explicarlo… _No le hice ningún rasguño, él ganó, cuando lo conozcas también sabrás porque perdí."

Cuando la clon la escuchó, no puedo evitar hablar con algo de sarcasmo.

"Ja~, ¿es tan fuerte que no lo puedes describir?"

"Si, exactamente. Me voy a bañar y veré si Miyamoto me necesita."

La falsa espíritu suspiró, ella sabe que su original no mentiría sobre eso y tampoco se denigraría hacia ella misma. La clon le habló.

"Kai llamó, le dije que estaba algo ocupada, él dijo que era para informarme de algo y que no hay apuro, dijo que quiere hablar en persona. Tendrás que ir tú."

Kurumi asintió y se dirigió al baño para limpiarse, más bien es para disfrutar un rato, ella está limpia gracias a *Dalet*.

"Tsk~, no me ignores."

La original miró a su clon, está última está haciendo un puchero.

"Ups~, olvide que no podías ver, te escuché Kudin."

…

...

…

"Puedes tomar asiento."

Kai le habló a Kurumi, por fin no puse *Kurumi*, después de un tiempo ella pudo ver a Kai.

"Kai, aquí estoy, primero, buenos días."

"Buenos días a ti también Kurumi, supongo que te preguntarás, *¿por qué me llamaste?*"

La original solo asintió y esperó a que él vuelva a hablar.

"Bueno, son algunas cosas, primero, tu pagó."

Kurumi se acordó de las recompensas por atrapar criminales, ella vio como el oficial sacaba seis fajos de billetes.

"_Wow~, Kudin trabajó muy bien, ella no bromeaba con atrapar bastantes criminales. Deben haber unos diez mil Yenes en cada fajo, ¡es mucho dinero!. No creo que necesite tanto…"_

Kurumi estaba pensando que hacer con el dinero, luego Kai dejó una tarjeta en la mesa. Esta tenía algunas características y números, pero lo que si impresionó a Kurumi fue que literalmente la tarjeta decía *Tokisaki Kurumi*.

"Kai, ehm~, ¿qué es esto?"

Miyamoto se rio un poco.

"No me sorprende que nunca hayas tenido una tarjeta de crédito."

Kurumi abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

"¿Cómo?"

Kai pensó un segundo y respondió.

"Dos razones. La primera, es que lo merecías, estuviste atrapando varios criminales y hay rumores de que matas monstruos…"

Él se quedó callado y rodó la mano, él esperó a que ella le contestara.

"Si, mato monstruos en mis tiempos libres, pero son amenazas menores."

Kurumi habló aún viendo la tarjeta, ella está debatiendo si agarrarla o no. Kai rodó los ojos.

"Puedes tomar la tarjeta. Bueno, supuse que eran ciertos los rumores, en especial ahora que tienes esa cicatriz. En cualquier caso, la tarjeta es un *regalo* de parte de la M.D.C."

La espíritu agarró la tarjeta y la tocó varias veces, leyó los números y características, la cual no entendía para que servía y sonrió un poco. Kai siguió hablando.

"La M.D.C estuvo debatiendo si dártela o no durante dos días, en este poco tiempo atrapaste una gran cantidad de ladrones normales y criminales clase C, al final te la decidieron dar, siempre y cuando aún mantengas tu servicio."

Kurumi dejó de mirar su tarjeta de crédito.

"Ja~, es una bonita forma de extorsionarme."

Kai suspiró.

"Lo sé, yo también se que es una extorsión, pero nunca tuvimos a algún activó con la fuerza de un héroe, eres muy especial para ellos y no te quieren perder."

La espíritu parecía dudosa si aceptar o no aceptar la tarjeta.

"Sinceramente, no sé si aceptarlo o no… _Se parece como cuando *ella* me dio ese regalito."_

"Entiendo tu preocupación, crees que estarás atada. No te culpo, pero nadie te está atando a esto. En el momento que tú quieras dejar todo esto, solo tienes que renunciar a la tarjeta. La M.D.C te está recompensando por tus actos y seguro que aunque no aceptes la tarjeta aún te daremos trabajo, eres un gran activo para ellos."

La espíritu miró a Kai para ver cualquier signo de mentira en su rostro, el hombre era una pared de ladrillos. Ella habló.

"Lo aceptaré, pero no quiero sorpresas."

Kai asintió y sonrió un poco.

"Bienvenida al equipo."

Kai sacó de su bolsillo una placa junto a la foto de Kurumi y algunas descripciones. Todo esto está reunido en algo parecido a una billetera.

"Con esto ya estarás registrada como oficial de policía, espero grandes avances, seguro que llegarás al rango *Cabo* en poco tiempo."

"_¿Me incluyeron sin preguntarme?. No espera, está tarjeta es de la policía o tiene algo que ver con la policía, tiene una *P* entre las letra grandes... _Ehm~, ¿no tengo que hacer una prueba de fuerza o algo?"

Kai entrecerró los ojos y la espíritu captó la indirecta.

"Esta bien, ¿esto es todo?"

Kai se mantuvo pensante y negó con la cabeza.

"Solo tienes que firmar un pequeño contrato."

El oficial le entregó un papel a Kurumi. Ella lo leyó.

"_Para resumir me pagan un dinero fijo todos los meses y se me depositará en mi cuenta bancaria. Este contrato es especial, me pueden pagar por horarios o me pagan por criminales capturados."_

Kurumi sonrió y agarró una lapicera de color azul.

"_Interesante, no me interesa el pago, pero si la libertad que me dan, además, puedo ayudar a varias personas con ese dinero."_

La espíritu comenzó a firmar, pero algo la detuvo.

"…_Yo no tengo firma…"_

…

…

…

El centro de Ciudad-J es muy tranquilo y agradable, las personas están dando vueltas y realizando sus actividades diarias.

Kurumi también, ella está realizando una actividad como cualquier persona.

Ella mira fijamente a un punto en especifico, si somos precisos es a su tarjeta de crédito. Ella está sudando y su ojo derecho está con varias venas rojas a los costados.

Las demás personas no lo pueden notar ya que tiene los anteojos de sol, pero como soy el narrador y lo sé todo, me lo paso por los-

*Gulp…*

"¿Cómo usó esta cosa?"

Ella se puso a leer y dar vuelta la tarjeta.

"_Eh escuchado sobre esto… bien, a ver, dijo Kai que cuando lo ponga en el cajero me saldrá unas líneas para poner una contraseña, bien aquí vamos."_

La original, intentó poner la tarjeta en el cajero automático.

"_¿Está cosa no debería tragarla o quizás…?. Tonta, la tarjeta está al revés."_

Ella está en un lugar algo pequeño, las paredes están pintadas de blanco y los azulejos también son blancos. Hay ocho cajeros automáticos en fila horizontal, son de color negro y los botones de los cajeros son grises, los cajeros están separados un metro cada uno. Ahora solo se están ocupando cinco de los ochos cajeros.

"_Aquí vamos, contraseña, mínimo cuatro caracteres… Kurumi-Kudin-Zafkiel-Shidou, 6576, Ja~, perfecto."_

Ella, luego de volver a poner la contraseña, esperó un momento y le apareció la pantalla principal.

"_¿Dónde veo mi dinero?... Saldos… Ehm~, ¿efectivo o crédito?... ¿Efectivo?, visualizar-¡Santo cielo!"_

Kurumi tapó la pantalla con la mano, miró a las personas para ver si miraron en su dirección o espiaban.

"_Kai no bromeaba, ¡quinientos mil Yenes!, ¿¡qué hago yo con este dinero!?. No sabía que los villanos de clase B valían tanto, doscientos mil Yenes solo por Hammer, Uhm~."_

La espíritu observó el botón de salir y lo presionó para sacar su tarjeta. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a meter la tarjeta.

…

…

…

Es un hermoso sábado, son las 8:15AM, estamos en la zona fantasma de Ciudad-Z y si vamos al departamento de cierto calvo veremos a dos personas muy conocidas… por nosotros.

"Saitama-San, ¿estás listo?"

Kurumi está parada al lado de la puerta del departamento de Saitama, este último salió de su cuarto.

"¡Todo listo, iniciemos la casería!"

Él está muy emocionado, Kurumi sonrió, pero ella está algo dudosa.

"Saitama-San, ¿Irás con ese buzo?"

El héroe con calvicie lleva puesto uno ying azul, un buzo con capucha y bolsillos de canguro, este buzo es de color rojo en las mangas y la capucha del mismo color, el pecho del buzo es de color blanco.

El problema de Kurumi no es el buzo, es muy bonito, el problema que tiene ella es lo que lleva escrito en el pecho, en letras amarillas el buzo decía *Oppai*, como si fuera poco, el buzo tenía dibujado unos pecho debajo de las letras.

"Oh, olvide que no te podría molestar el buzo, ahora lo cambio."

"No, eso no molesta… _Bien, no lo malinterpretes._"

Kurumi sonrió con los ojos tapados por su pelo, una luz la iluminó alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

"Lo que me molesta es que no tengas estas~."

Saitama se rio y se rascó la cabeza.

Kurumi le sacó la lengua y hacia señales a sus pechos con ambas manos.

"Ja, supongo que tienes razón, ¿Saldrás con eso?"

Kurumi asintió contenta. Ella lleva el mismo buzo y ying que Saitama, solo que el buzo de ella es todo de color negro y las letras de color blancas.

"_¡Le gustó mi chiste!, por fin, me arriesgue, él los malinterpreto a todos los anteriores, es un hombre muy simple_…"

Kurumi antes de hablar se aseguró de quitar su acento.

"Por supuesto, no es justo que tú te lleves toda la atención. Vámonos.

…

"Saitama-San, encontré el ramen que buscabas y también encontré el aceite vegetal."

"Genial, Kurumi-San, también anota estas arvejas enlatadas. Están muy baratas."

"¡Si!"

La loca mental y el desempleado con calvicie están en un hipermercado de la Ciudad-F, es bastante grande y tiene varios pasillos con cientos de productos.

Kurumi está anotando en una libreta los precios de las cosas y en qué lugar se encuentran.

El viernes la espíritu pasó por la casa de Saitama, él le dijo los lugares a donde ir y ella fue a esos lugares para ya poder teleportarse con su sombra.

"Bien, Saitama-San, creo que en la siguiente sección están los productos de higiene."

El calvo asintió de acuerdo.

"Ve y busca el jabón y la lavandina más barata, yo voy a ver la carne y verduras."

*Nightmare* asintió levemente y se fue a otra sección, el héroe siguió su ejemplo.

…

La espíritu y el calvo están caminando tranquilos por las calles de Ciudad-O, él lleva varias bolsas llenas de compras, ella solo camina tranquila.

Son las 12:46AM, ellos aprovecharon toda la mañana para conseguir las cosas lo más baratas posibles en cada comercio.

"¡Es la primera vez que logro obtener todo esto con solo tres mil Yenes!, Kurumi-San, se que fue por una apuesta, pero siento que te debo algo."

Kurumi negó con una mano.

"Por favor Saitama-San, no me debes nada. Fue muy divertido ver las caras de los empleados y de las personas al vernos con estos buzos."

La espíritu camina con un aire relajado, ella está tranquila, fue un día bastante tranquilo y hermoso, además, hizo una actividad sana y común… bueno, casi llega a ser común.

"Creo que ya es tiempo de que vaya a casa, Kurumi-San, ¿por aquí había un callejón?"

La gótica asintió con la cabeza y siguió mirando al frente.

"Solo cuatro cuadras más."

Ellos siguieron caminando, pero la espíritu paró en seco.

"Eh, ¿pasa algo Kurumi-San?"

Ella miraba una ventana y luego lo miró él.

…

"K.O"

"Ja, otra victoria para mí."

"¡Cómo puede ser que mi técnica de patadas consecutivas no haya funcionado!"

Ellos se metieron en un *Arcade*, ahora mismo están jugando a un juego de lucha y Kurumi le está ganando al calvo. No hay muchas personas en el lugar, haciendo que se pueda escuchar las risas o algunos comentarios de las personas.

Ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

"No soy buena jugando, solo tienes que practicar un poco y seguro me ganarás."

Él está con unas venas en la cabeza.

"¡No me mientas!, ¿¡cuánto tiempo llevas jugando a esto!?"

Kurumi miró a los costados asta encontrar un reloj, luego ella volvió a mirarlo a él.

"Son las 13:22PM, llevo jugando a esto algo más de treinta minutos."

"Quiero ir a casa…"

La espíritu rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia la salida. Saitama se recompuso mientras caminaban.

"Te daré la revancha otro día."

"Claro, no hay problema… tus bolsas de compras están en objetos perdidos."

"Oh, lo había olvidado, ya vuelvo."

Saitama se alejó de la escena y Kurumi solo se limitó a esperarlo mirando la cantidad de videojuegos.

Escuchó algunas risas de unos niños y sonrió un poco… luego escuchó un pequeño llanto y su sonrisa se borró.

Se adentró un poco alrededor de las máquinas de juego y logró escuchar con más claridad.

"Gordo estúpido, dame los tickets."

"Nosotros le daremos un mejor uso que comprar comida."

"¿Vas a llorar gordito?"

La espíritu comenzó a caminar con más velocidad.

Ella llegó al origen de las voces. Habían cuatro niños, uno era de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, otro era de cabello azabache y ojos verdes, otro era de cabello de color rojo y ojos cafés. Todos ellos llevan puesto mercancía de héroes.

El último niño es un chico con obesidad, tiene el cabello azabache y ojos cafés, su ropa tiene la cara de Sweet Mask, asta sus zapatillas tienen su cara.

El muchacho está en el suelo boca abajo y se cubría la cabeza con sus manos, los otros niños están empujándolo e incluso pateándolo para que se de la vuelta.

*Nightmare* no le gustó para nada la situación. Ella se acercó a los niños, que no tienen más de siete años, tosió para que llamar su atención y ella les habló..

"Niños, ¿podrían dejar a ese muchacho?"

Los chicos levantaron una ceja al oir las palabras de Kurumi, si *Nightmare* no hubiese tenido los anteojos de sol puestos estoy seguro que ellos hubiesen huido. El primero en hablar fue el de ojos color verdes.

"Es que señorita, él nos robo nuestros tickets."

El de cabello rojo de unió a su amigo.

"Si, cuando nos devuelva nuestros tickets nos vamos."

La espíritu se tranquilizó por el interior.

"_Son solo niños… _Los escuché decirle cosas horrendas y se que esos tickets son de él. A sus padres no creo que les guste estos tipos de comportamiento. ¿Podrían dejarlo tranquilo?"

Dos de los muchachos se miraron para saber que hacer.

El chico de cabello rubio se rio un poco y le respondió.

"¿¡Y a vos que te importa!?"

La espíritu abrió los ojos y parpadeó muchas veces, una persona normal les diría que es una falta de respeto decir eso y que llamarán a sus padres, pero Kurumi sabe cómo tratar este tipos de cosas.

"No se trata de que me importe."

Ella señaló a uno de sus amigos.

"Si él fuera tu hermano y le estuviera haciendo esto a tu amigo, ¿tú qué harías?. Ambos te importan, ¿No?."

El niño con obesidad está temblando un poco.

El chico con cabello rubio, no sabía que responder, intentaba buscar una escusa a su pregunta, pero no se le ocurría ninguna escusa que no le de la razón a ella…

"Tsk, vámonos…"

Él solo dio media vuelta y se fue caminando para mantener su frágil ego intacto. Los niños se confundieron, pero lo siguieron.

Una vez que ellos se fueron, *Nightmare* acarició el hombro de el niño en el suelo.

"Pequeñín~, no tienes que temer, ya se fueron."

El chico cuando levantó la cabeza y se le vio algunas lágrimas recorriendo su cara. La espíritu se conmovió un poco.

"¿Tus padres están en el Arcade?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?... No tienes que preocuparte, mira."

Kurumi sacó de su bolsillos de canguro una billetera, ella le mostró al niño su identificación.

"Soy policía."

Él aún tenía algo de dudas, pero la placa disipo muchas de ella. Él volvió a responder, pero con la cabeza.

"Bien, te acompaño, tengo que hablar con alguien y podremos irnos a tu casa."

Kurumi le tendió la mano al niño y él con un poco de duda la sostuvo.

"Voy a conseguir un pañuelo o servilleta para limpiar tus lágrimas, ¿Esta bien?"

Ella fue a la entrada con el niño y no vio a Saitama por ningún lado, ella no se preocupó, sabe que él es muy rápido y corriendo llegaría a Ciudad-Z en pocos minutos.

Se metió en el Arcade y les preguntó a los que cambian los tickets por un pañuelo, ellos se los dieron y también se preguntaron/pensaron del *¿Por qué ella lleva ese buzo?*.

Mientras se iban para irse a la casa del muchacho, vio a Saitama con las bolsas, él está parado cerca de la puerta y mirando para todos lados. Kurumi se acercó y él le habló.

"Por un momento pensé que te habías ido."

"Pensé que tu te habías ido, Saitama-San."

"Para nada, había algunas personas esperando en los objetos perdedor"

"Objetos perdidos."

"Si eso, bueno ya tengo todo… ¿quien es este niño?"

Kurumi lo miró, el niño está mirando la calva de Saitama y a este último no le está gustando.

"Lo estaban molestando unos niños, lo llevaré a su casa, ¿tu que vas a hacer?"

Saitama no lo pensó mucho.

"Te acompaño, no tengo nada mejor que hacer."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le dijo al niño que dirigía el camino.

…

"Ya estoy a una cuadra… aquí ya es suficientes, m-muchas gracias por defenderme señorita."

Kurumi y Saitama miran al pequeño que esta algo nervioso para hablar.

"No hay problema, Pequeñín, ¿en serios no quieres que te acompañemos?"

Él negó con la cabeza y le respondió a la espíritu.

"N-No, por aquí ellos no pasan…"

La gótica asintió y saludo con la mano al niño.

"Cuídate pequeñín, te doy un concejo, no tengas miedo de decirles tus problemas a tus papás, ellos te podrán ayudar."

Saitama asintió de acuerdo y agregó.

"Tampoco te tiene que importar lo que digan los demás, tu cuerpo tus reglas. Obvio, a excepción de tus papás."

El niño asintió y se fue a su casa. El héroe y la policía miraron al pequeño irse y golpear la puerta, en unos momentos la abrieron y el niño pasó.

"Me gustaría hacer algo más por él."

Kurumi le comento a Saitama sin mirarlo. Él la miró y sonrió.

"Eres una heroína…"

Kurumi negó con la cabeza y lo miró con la ceja fruncida.

"Tsk, otra vez, te había dicho que no."

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Digo lo que veo."

Kurumi se enojó, pero luego se calmó un poco.

"Ya vámonos, tengo cosas que hacer."

…

"Muchas gracias Kurumi-San, fuiste de mucha ayuda, ¡conseguí todo a más de la mitad de precio!"

La espíritu está en la puerta de la entrada a la casa de Saitama, él ya dejó las bolsas y se están despidiendo.

"No es problema Saitama-San, por cierto, ¿cada cuánto tiempo hacen todas estás rebajas?"

Saitama ni siquiera pensó, él ya lo tiene todo calculado.

"Cada dos semanas, excepto en febrero."

Kurumi pensó sus palabras.

"_Sería algo muy bueno para mí si logro obtener la *amistad* de Saitama, además, si lo ayudo con esto estaríamos a mano… _Te parece ir dentro de dos semanas a comprar otra vez, me gustaría saber los precios rebajados de electrodomésticos."

Saitama tuvo un brillo en los ojos.

"Ahora sí, tu eres una heroína."

"¿¡Podrías dejarlo!?"

"Perdón y si, con gusto iré otra vez, además, quizás pueda hacer otra gran compra."

Kurumi asintió y se despidió de Saitama. La espíritu se puso contenta al saber que podría tener de aliado al calvo.

"_Personas simples como él solo tienes que ser amables y están comiendo de tu mano."_

Ella se hundió en su sombra y desapareció.

…

...

…

Es domingo en el nuevo mundo y estamos en el hospedaje de las chicas.

Kudin recuperó su vista el jueves, un día antes, por lo que se puso muy contenta.

Estos últimos días Kurumi y Kudin estuvieron ocupadas, en especial la original, ella tuvo que encargarse de atrapar delincuentes, entrenar con Bang y mantener su supuesta amistad con Itsuki.

"_Bang nos está haciendo esforzar demasiado, yo no llego a los cien kilos para levantar cosas y él me obliga a llevar de un lado a otro un bloque que pasa ciento cincuenta kilos."_

La clon se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a pensar.

Ellas acaban de llegar de entrenar con Bang, Kudin y también Kurumi están haciendo un gran esfuerzo, él las lleva a su límite, lo bueno es que amaba chicas se recuperan rápido.

La original está en el baño, la clon miró en dirección al baño.

"_Lo peor es que mi original le decidió contar sobre nuestro maná, nuestras sombras y también lo de nuestra *habilidad para sanar en un instante*. Él no nos deja usar maná en los entrenamientos."_

Kudin miró su mano y siguió pensando.

"_Ja~, igual tiene razón, si el maná es un multiplicador, entonces solo debemos entrenar nuestros cuerpos y mentes… tiene sentido, además, Bang quiere que nos sanemos de forma natural, según él es la única forma de endurecer tu cuerpo y fortalecerlo." _

Ella dejó de mirar su mano y escuchó unas quejas de Kurumi.

"_hay algo que me está preocupando."_

La clon se levantó del suelo y espió el baño.

"*Yo*, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Hola Kudin~, solo intento copiar la cara de Saitama-San."

"_Si, esto me está preocupando."_

…

…

...

Un tranquilo lunes por la mañana, Kudin y Kurumi están tranquilas, *tranquilas* es un decir, más bien están aburridas. Kurumi está apilando una cantidad de dinero y Kudin está mirando la radio.

"_Vamos Kai~, llama de una vez."_

"_Si, son veinte mil Yenes… ¿ahora que hago?"_

Están muy aburridas. La espíritu original le habló a su única compañera.

"Deberíamos obtener otros tipos de actividades."

Kudin no la miró, pero ella si le respondió.

"Yo estaba por salir a Ciudad-I, solo para patrullar un rato o ayudar a alguien."

Kurumi guardó el dinero en su sombra, luego miró el techo.

"Recién son las nueve de la mañana, falta horas para entrenar con Bang. Ugh~."

Ella se estiró y su clon cerró los ojos para esperar tranquila a que la llamarán.

…

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, Kurumi está acostada en la cama y Kudin arrodillada en el suelo junto a la radio.

*Pum-Pum-Pum…*

El sonido de la puerta llamó la curiosidad de las dos psicópatas. La original habló.

"¿Sera Itsuki-Kun?"

Kudin negó con la cabeza.

"No, ella trabaja los lunes, jueves y sábados a la mañana."

La original se levantó y la clon se hundió en su sombra.

Kurumi se llevó una muy gran sorpresa.

"Buenos días."

"Genos-San…"

Kurumi se sorprendió bastante y se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

"¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?"

"Te estuve vigilando, tú me llevaste asta aquí."

Kurumi se rio de mala gana, abrió la puerta por completo y lo invitó a pasar.

Él entró pero sus manos se recargaron de energía.

"Ah~ Genos, ¿que haces?"

El ciborg apuntó a cada lugar de la habitación, él canceló su incinerar luego de escanear el área.

"_Bien_, _veamos si mi hipótesis es acertada… _asegurando el perímetro, se ve seguro, en cualquier caso, con mi nueva actualización no podrías dañarme. ¡Si vas a atacarme olvídalo!"

La espíritu se le salió una pequeña gota de sudor y se rio un poco.

"No pienso atacarte, ¿por qué tendría una trampa en mi propia habitación?. Ni siquiera sabía que vendrías."

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Lo sé, por eso vine sin avisar, evite un posible peligro."

*Nightmare* está resistiendo el impulso de echar a el ciborg. Ella respiró hondo y suspiró.

"Me alegra al menos saber que te interesa visitarme, lo aprecio mucho y-"

"Visitando, yo diría controlando a una posible amenaza."

Kurumi se intentó tragar el nudo en la garganta.

"Te preguntaría si quieres algo, pero eres un robot y-"

"Ciborg, es una falta de respeto hablar sin saber."

"Ugh~… ¡Ya que eres un ciborg!, no creo que puedas comer o beber algo. Por lo que iré directo al grano."

Ella se aclaró la garganta y sonó lo más amable posible.

"Genos-San, ¿por qué viniste asta aquí?"

El cerró los ojos por un momento.

"_Tengo que presionar un poco más... _Yo si puedo comer, que tus pensamientos de monstruo piensen lo contrario es tu problema y tampoco estás en una posición de reclamar nada, yo… _Por fin muestras una parte de tí, definitivamente la palabra monstruo tiene un gran efecto, veamos asta donde puedo llegar.__"_

Genos dejó de hablar y miró con dagas en sus ojos a Kurumi. Ella tiene una cara un tanto peligrosa, sus ojo rojo no está ayudando.

"¡No soy un monstruo!"

Ella luego habló en voz bajá.

"Que tu pequeña cabeza artificial no entienda eso no es mí problema… te invite a pasar, te trate bien, intente hacer las pases, te salve la vida varias veces en vez de huir y aún así me sigues tratando como basura… ¡Eres una mala persona!, además, ¡la única falta de respeto, es que tú me hables de esa manera en mi casa!"

La espíritu está siendo educada y sincera, pero está claro que se está conteniendo.

El ciborg la miró con dagas aún más peligrosas.

"Que irónico, me lo dijo alguien que no es una-"

"¿¡Quieres acabar peleando maldita chatarra!?, ¡Vamos, termina la frase!"

Asta allá llegó su educación. Él la miró con una pequeña sonrisa

"Si terminó la frase, tu terminarás destruida. Pensé que el doctor te había salvado la vida solo para realizar pruebas. Él solo dejó un animal suelto."

Kurumi ya lo está mirando con una cara algo psicópata, él lo notó en seguida.

"¡Sigue~ y sigue~!, ¡VAMOS!, ¡di algo más y juro que te destruiré circuito por circuito!, Ja~."

El ciborg se quedó callado.

"_Uhm, su corazón está latiendo muy rápido y su cuerpo está entrando en calor, me atacará si sigo presionando. Valió la pena, obtuve buenos resultados… _No voy a pelear contigo."

"¡Ara~¡, ¡BUENO, ENTONCES VETE Y NO VUELVAS!"

"_Por las veces que la he visto, se que se calma con facilidad… _me iré, solo quería confirmar a qué hora irás a ver a el doctor Kuseno."

Genos *suavizó* su mirada y Kurumi aún mantenía su sonrisa algo psicópata, pero sus respiraciones se estaban calmando.

"_Cierto, hoy tenía que ir con Kuseno… _¡Iré en una hora, ahora vete!"

"_¡Increíble!, Cómo lo supuse, su personalidad cambia drásticamente. Primero es una chica educada y tierna, luego es educada y fría, después pasa a un estado algo agresivo y nada educado. Seguro que si seguía presionando entraría en la fase de psicópata llena de sed de sangre. Su estado mental en los últimos momentos de la batalla con Saitama fue con intención de matar. ¿Será algún tipo de enfermedad o desorden mental?...__"_

El ciborg sonrió un poco por sus avances y hipótesis.

"Bien, me iré y le informaré al doctor, te dejo tranquila, Kurumi-San."

El ciborg notó como Kurumi se relajó cuando él usó su nombre.

"…chau."

"_Esta volviendo su antigua actitud, la llamaré primera fase, bien veamos…_ Por cierto, estás ayudando mucho a las ciudades, incluso depositaste dinero en diferentes hospitales y comederos. Tengo que darte mérito por todo y también las gracias, nos vemos."

Genos avanzó y se fue afuera, dio dos pasos y un golpe suave en la espalda lo detuvo. La espíritu está con una mirada un poco fría, pero con mucha curiosidad.

"¿Por qué me tienes tanto odió?. Si sabes todo eso, ¿por qué me consideras una amenaza?"

"_Perfecto, ella volvió a su primera fase, me voy a disculpar… _Perdón por tratarte de esa manera, pero se que no eres un monstruo y tampoco una humana. Solo me quiero asegurar asta donde estarías dispuesta a llegar."

Kurumi lo miró de forma neutral y dio la vuelta para entrar en su casa.

"Pasa, solo no me menosprecies."

…

"Genos, tu historia es conmovedora… pero deberías hacerla más corta. Estuviste hablando por quince minutos."

"Estoy tratando de hacerla más corta, antes me tomaba unos veinticinco minutos terminar mi historia."

"_Un avance es un avance."_

La gótica y el *robot* están charlando, ellos están arrodillados en el suelo y pegados a la mesa. Genos terminó de narrar su historia y Kurumi lo escuchó atentamente.

"Entonces, no quieres que nadie sufra lo que tú sufriste y vengarte de ese ciborg."

"Exacto, todos los monstruos que he visto han atacado a la humanidad y han destruido muchas familias. Por eso te ataque sin dudar."

La espíritu asintió y sonrió.

"Eres alguien bueno, pero prejuzgar está mal."

"Puedes que tenga razón, pero los monstruos son de esa manera, es su naturaleza atacar a las personas."

Ella asintió.

"Me alegra que quieras volverte tan fuerte como Saitama-San."

"Se que mi Sensei me guiará por el buen camino."

Hubo un momento de silencio cómodo entre ellos dos. Él pensó un momento y habló.

"¿Dónde está tu hermana?"

"Kuseno te lo contó, Kudin estuvo escuchando nuestra conversación todo el tiempo. Ven a saludar~"

Genos se confundió y escaneó el área. Él sintió una energía que se hacía cada vez más grande atrás suyo.

"Oye, tranquilo, solo quería sorprenderte."

Kudin apareció detrás de él y ella solo se encontró con las garras de la muerte.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso."

Él bajó su mano y apagó su ataque.

"Pensé que ya sabías nuestra habilidad de teletransporte."

Kudin preguntó algo enojada por la actitud de Genos.

"Si lo sabía, solo no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer."

Él se levantó y miró a la clon, ella acercó su mano para estrecharla.

Él también acercó su mano-

"Kudin Toki-¿Por qué tú-?. Oye, ¿qué estás-?

-Pero les sacó sus anteojos de sol. Kudin se confundió mucho, luego él le corrió el flequillo a la clon.

La copia miró a su original para obtener alguna respuesta, ella se encogió de hombros.

"También tienes su ojo de reloj. Genos, también te vigilare."

El ciborg le terminó dando la mano y ella lo saludó, sin embargo, tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza.

_"La palabra que buscas sería, *soy Genos, un gusto*_ ... Eres el hombre más raro que he conocido."

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido."

Kurumi se puso a pensar.

"_¿Él se pondría a revisar los ojos de todas mis clones?... Lo veo capaz, definitivamente lo veo capaz."_

…

…

…

"En solo nueves segundos ya estamos aquí, ¡la utilidad que se le puede dar a tu habilidad es infinita!"

Kurumi y Genos se encuentran en las instalaciones de el Dr. Kuseno, más bien en dónde Kurumi había sido hospitalizada. Ellos se dirigían a la puerta de salida.

"Ara~, se me ocurren muchas cosas en las que yo pueda-"

Un montón de armas se posaron encima de la frente de Kurumi.

"...G-Genos-San, ¿podrías apagar todo esto?"

Él está muy tranquilo.

"Solo no te muevas, cuando él doctor vea quien es el *intruso*, seguro apagará los sistemas de defensas."

…

"Perdón por eso Kurumi-San."

"No pasa nada doctor~, es todo por su seguridad."

"En parte fue mi culpa por no avisarle."

Los tres están caminando por las instalaciones, ellos están charlando tranquilamente después de una pequeña disculpa.

La cantidad de máquinas y cableado es increíble. El explicó algunas de sus mejores armas y sus inventos.

"Esta máquina crea el mejor chicle del mundo."

Kurumi se contuvo mucho, pero se le escapó un pequeño.

"Pff~"

En menos de un segundo sintió un golpe en el cuello.

"No es asunto de risa."

Kurumi solo asintió con un puchero.

"¡No es asunto de risa!"

"Ya te escuché."

Ellos estuvieron discutiendo en voz baja.

El buen doctor no escuchó ni una sola palabra, él se mantuvo explicando como funciona su máquina, nadie lo escuchó, pobre anciano.

…

Ellos pararon de caminar en un *campo de tiro* dentro de la instalación.

El lugar era algo grande y hay diferentes armas pegadas a los costados, al fondo había un maniquí de metal, arriba del maniquí se encuentra una pantalla con diferentes datos.

Kuseno habló.

"Este es el lugar, me gustaría darte un armamento mejorado, pero Genos-Kun dijo que puedes invocar armas. ¿Puedo verlo con mis ojos?"

Kurumi asintió y invocó su Flintlock.

"¡Asombroso, generar materia orgánica de la nada se considera imposible!. Acabas de romper las leyes de las físicas."

La espíritu se rio con algo de nervios.

"Perdón…"

Él agarró el Flintlock y lo miró de arriba abajo.

"No tiene lugar para la munición, ¿cómo funciona?"

Ella se acercó.

"¿Puedo disparar?"

Ella señaló al maniquí y él asintió. Genos la observó para ver la capacidad destructiva.

*Bang…*

"Funciona dependiendo tu energía, sabes, los impactos serán más débiles entre más cansando estés, pero claro, también puedes sobre esforzar tu cuerpo y disparar con el mismo impacto, pero puedes desmayarte del cansancio."

Kuseno se maravillo y agarró el arma.

"Kuseno-San, ¿tu puedes mejorar mis armas?"

El apretó el gatillo, pero no salió ninguna bala.

"Quizás solo ella puede disparar."

Kurumi negó con la cabeza.

"Piensa en matar."

Kuseno asintió y luego de unos segundos apretó el gatillo.

*Bang…*

El científico miró la pantalla arriba del maniquí. Mientras que Kurumi hubiese traspasado a varias persona normales, él solo hubiese roto sus costillas.

"Es muy interesante, tiene que tener un mecanismo dentro que le permita absorber energía vital. Si logro descubrir como funciona, seguro pueda mejorar tus armas."

La espíritu abrió los ojos.

"¡Kuseno-San, gracias, muchas gracias!"

Él dejó el Flintlock en una mesa.

"¿Tú mosquete tiene la misma función?"

"Si~."

Ella lo invocó y se lo entregó, él lo deja al lado del Flintlock.

"Veré si puedo hacerles unas mejoras."

"Ja~, supongamos que no es para investigar mis armas."

Se le cayó una gota de sudor al doctor.

"Me declaro culpable."

*Click-Click…*

"Ehm~, Genos-San, tu eres un ciborg, mis armas no pueden absorber tu energía…"

Él las miró por un segundo, luego las dejó dónde estaban antes.

"Pero yo las dispare antes."

"Ya tenían energía propia, solo necesitaban un empujón~."

Él cerró los ojos.

"Ya veo."

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Este capítulo es sencillo y muestra algunos avances.**

**Kuseno será importante en la historia, además, mejorará las armas de Kurumi.**

**A Genos lo hice cauteloso, además, es algo que él haría y también le gusta sacar datos, para mí esta bien como lo escribí.**

**Kurumi y Saitama van a avanzar en su amistad, al igual que Itsuki. Genos es un caso aparte, pero si tendrá un avance, solo que será algo más lento.**

**Miyamoto confía en Kurumi, él ve una esperanza para los policías ya que la mayoría de las personas solo los denigran por culpa de la asociación de héroes.**

**Bueno, iré a los comentarios.**

…

_Guest01_**: Sonic en esta tuvo mala suerte, pero luego se pone a tratar se vencerlo todo el tiempo, Jajaja. Él sobrevivió a muchos golpes de Saitama, por lo que hay que darle un gran aplauso. Gracias por apreciar mi capítulo veinte. **

**Tus palabras de apoyos me hacen feliz, un saludo.**

…

**Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos el siguiente Lunes!**


	25. Capítulo 8 Parte 2

**Capítulo 8: Calma y tranquilidad.**

**Parte 2.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola": voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Genos\**

…

_(-Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que ella les dejó las armas al doctor._

_Yo le dije a él que puede ser peligroso traerla a ella aquí, pero él le tiene confianza a Kurumi-San y dice que es una buena chica._

_La vejez del doctor nubla su juicio, él no vio lo que yo vi._

_En la batalla ella mostró lo que verdaderamente es. Mostró la cara de una psicópata que pedía sed de sangre, en mi pelea lo note y al mirar las grabaciones me di cuenta que no era normal._

_Sé que cuando alguien se enoja puede enloquecer, pero ella lo lleva a otro punto. Lo único que vi cuando ella peleó fue a un monstruo sin cerebro, no hay otra explicación._

_Cuando fui a su casa hace dos semanas puede verla de cerca, no quería que mi Sensei se desilusione por si él quería tomarla como discípula. Necesitaba mostrar mi teoría en un lugar aislado y a solas. _

_Parecía que estaba en lo cierto, la personalidad de Kurumi-San va cambiando por fases. Ella puede ser dulce, tierna y muy educada; pero puede hacer un giro en 360° y ser todo lo contrario._

_Por lo que he visto tiene varios problemas. Le pedí al doctor que me dé una idea para lograr ver si es alguna enfermedad, estoy seguro que lo es, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar._

…

_El doctor me ayudó bastante y, según él, una posible enfermedad es algún tumor en su cerebro. La forma en la que cambia sus personalidades lo hace de manera natural, después de un análisis descubrimos que asta sus ondas cerebrales aprueban esos cambios espontáneos._

…

_Estuve hablando con varios médicos y les describía algunas características de ella, obvio que no les di su nombre. Obtuve lo que quería._

_La mayoría de los médicos profesionales dijeron lo mismo, *trastorno de bipolaridad agresiva y trastorno paranoide*. Me dijeron que estos casos son raros, pero existen; también me dijeron que si no se trata esto, terminaría poniendo en peligro a muchas personas._

…

_¡Esa fue información suficiente!, claramente ella necesita ayuda, estoy seguro que fue una asesina._

_Aún así me cuesta creerlo. Kurumi-San es una mujer excelente, ayuda a los necesitados, mata monstruos, salva vidas y incluso defiende a los niños del bullying. Según Saitama-Sensei, ella defendió a un niño y incluso Kurumi-San le aconsejó de buena manera._

_Me cuesta creer que ella sea una asesina, pero yo sé que lo era, ella lo admitió… Sensei dijo que no se acuerda mucho de lo que habló con ella, pero si se acuerda que ella dijo que mató personas. ¿A quienes?_

_Ella no confía en las personas, yo no puedo preguntarle directamente y hablar para tratar de ayudar de alguna manera._

_Quiero ayudarla, ella me dijo que le robaron su humanidad y mis sensores decían que Kurumi-San no estaba mintiendo. La voy a ayudar, le sugerí a el doctor que mejore sus armas. Él está haciendo un gran avance y ya casi están listas, algo es algo, esto la hará más fuerte a Kurumi-San._

_Sé que no es suficiente, el enemigo le dio un gran poder a ella, eso significa que él o ella tiene un poder muy superior._

_¿Debo vigilarla o no debo vigilarla?, lo he estado pensando bastante tiempo y no sé que hacer. Kurumi-San es una chica con problemas mentales y ella puede terminar matando por impulso, sin embargo, Kurumi-San también es una chica confiable que defenderá a las personas de cualquier peligro y ayudará a quien lo necesiten…-)_

Necesito un consejo y yo sé quién puede dármelo.

"¡Sensei, lamento cortar su lectura, pero necesito pedirle un favor!"

Bien, no puedo contar toda la historia porque sino Saitama-Sensei se enojara.

"No es problema, total es de vikingos o algo así. ¿De qué favor hablas?"

"¡Necesito que comparta un poco de su sabiduría Sensei!"

"No lo llamaría sabiduría. No te inclines, me trae recuerdos de cuando trabajaba."

"¡Le ruego que me perdone!"

"Lo volviste a hacer. Estás perdonado, solo no lo hagas."

Está bien, tengo que resumirlo en veinte palabras…

"¿Debería confiar en Kurumi-San?, ella es muy poderosa, pero tiene varios problemas. ¿Qué hago Sensei?"

"…¿Problemas en qué?"

"Problemas mentales y psicológicos."

"Oh… Bueno, desde que la conozco no ha hecho otra cosa que ayudarme y ayudar. Además, dijiste que era algún tipo de monstruo, no he escuchado que haya matado a nadie, creo que deberías confiar en ella."

"No quiero cuestionarlo, ¿pero si ella llegara a matar a alguien?"

"Ehm… si eso pasa tendríamos que estar ahí para ayudarla, ¿crees que ella mataría a algún inocente?"

"…No…"

"Bien, no guardes el escudo, pero tampoco la tengas apunta de espada. Además, no puede culparla si mata a alguien, los monstruos ya tiene ese instinto, ¿no?"

Él, el Sensei es…

"¡GRÁCIAS POR SUS PALABRAS TAN LLENAS DE SABIDURÍA SAITAMA-SENSEI!"

El Sensei tiene razón. Claramente él dijo que tengo que vigilarla de manera amistosa, pero no desconfiar de ella. El Sensei es muy inteligente, de esta manera evitaré un posible conflicto y un odió hacia mi o los héroes, puede que Kurumi-San se enojé con los héroes por tenerla en desconfianza. Mantendré este secreto entre Saitama-Sensei, el doctor y yo.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

Pasó un mes desde que Kurumi visitó al doctor Kuseno.

¿Cómo está ella?, ella está pensando en que poder hacer. Kudin está trabajando, ella fue encargada para escoltar un camión de valores, Kurumi está mirando el techo.

Ella en todo este tiempo solo estuvo matando monstruos y atrapando delincuentes en las sombras. Kurumi y Kudin aún no se han dado a conocer al público y creo que tampoco lo harán.

"Recién son las 10:00AM y ya no se que hacer… ¿Voy de nuevo a Ciudad-Z a cazar monstruos?"

Ella suspiró y se levantó de la cama, caminó con pereza y agarró una botella de agua.

"Itsuki-Kun tiene turno mañana y tarde, asta la noche no la podré ver. Saitama-San lo vi ayer y no quiero ser una molestia… _Pasado mañana tenemos de nuevo todas las súper ofertas, estuve ahorrando cupones y ya estoy preparada."_

*Nightmare* se sirvió en un vaso y bebió el agua de manera tranquila y con elegancia. Cuando Kurumi terminó de beber enjuagó el vaso y lo volvió a guardar, también guardó la botella. Ella volvió a tirarse a la cama.

…

Pasaron unos treinta minutos y la puerta de la casa de Kurumi se abrieron. La inquilina salió afuera y miró a los costado.

"Son muy calmados las calles y también el pueblo, al contrario de Tenguu y todas las ciudades, a penas escucho los ruidos de los autos."

Ella miró con suma tranquilidad, algo que se acostumbró con el tiempo.

A lo lejos ella visualizó algo, luego de unos segundos abrió un poco los ojos.

"Solo he estado matando a monstruos, entrenando y trabajando; pero nunca hice eso…"

…

"_Empiezo a pensar que esto es una mala idea… _¡Daichi~, cálmate Daichi~, tranquilo!"

Kurumi está con sus anteojos de sol, ella está paseando con su perro policía.

El animal está ladrando a todo lo que se cruce. Daichi intenta moverse y atacar a los demás perros, pero Kurumi no lo va a permitir.

Con una sola mano ella está sosteniendo la correa de metal y la espíritu no está poniendo esfuerzo para frenar al animal.

"¡Vamos Daichi~, me estás haciendo enojar!"

Kurumi empezó a moverse, el perro hizo fuerza para lograr acercarse a la reja y seguir ladrando a un galgo adulto de color negro, sin embargo, *Nightmare* caminó y arrastró a su perro asta que el galgo no estuvo a la vista.

Daichi se tranquilizó y caminó a la par de su dueña.

"Vamos Daichi~, deja de pelearte con todos los demás perros. También va para los que van en bicicleta, vas a hacer caer a alguien."

La espíritu le habló a su animal y él no le entendió nada, lo que es obvio.

"Tienes mucha energía, estuviste en un espacio pequeño más de un mes… Uhm~, se me ocurre algo."

…

Estamos en un lugar alejado de el pueblo, Kurumi trajo a su mascota a lo que sería una ruta.

"¿Esto te gusta más Daichi~?"

La espíritu lleva puesto su traje de judo y tiene atado la correa en una mano. Ella está trotando a la par de su mascota. El animal está con la lengua afuera, disfrutando el hermoso día con el aire fresco.

"_Según las autoridades de este pueblo, hay una rotonda que lleva a otro pueblo, son siete kilómetros en total para volver a mi casa. ¿Será suficiente para Daichi~?"_

…

Luego de pasar la rotonda Kurumi siguió trotando con Daichi.

"Este es el cementerio local, esta algo descuidado."

*Nightmare* observó el cementerio, pero no dejó de trotar. El cementerio es bastante grande, pero ella tiene razón, varias paredes están algo destruidas y tiene enredaderas en varios lugares; tambien se ve algo sucio.

Ella miró a su animal.

"¿Estás cansado amiguito?, faltan unos dos o tres kilómetros, te compraré agua fresca cuando terminemos. ¿Qué te parece Daichi~?, ¿qué te parece~?"

El perro no entendió nada pero le ladró a su dueña y siguió trotando a la par.

"_De acá puedo ver el matadero, más adelante tiene que estar la fábrica de lácteos. Ja~, suerte que estoy acostumbrada al olor de la sangre, sino estaría tapándome la nariz."_

...

"Buen trabajo, te lo ganaste, ten Daichi~."

Ella compró una botella de agua y un pequeño bol, vertió el agua y el animal no esperó ni diez segundos.

"Ara~, ¿así me veía Saitama-San?"

La espíritu se rio para sí misma y se sentó en un banco.

Ellos están en una plaza enfrente de un hospital. La plaza es una cuadra entera, hay *máquinas* de ejercicios para realizar en la plaza, estos están pegados al suelo.

En el centro de la plaza hay una *calle* de color azul que da vuelta toda la plaza, tiene pintado dibujos de bicis y personas caminando, por lo que se usa para eso.

Hay árboles de más de veinte metros de alto y están en forma ordenada dentro de la plaza. Justo en el centro, se encuentra una pequeña cancha de fútbol con dos arcos. También hay un pequeño lugar con juegos para chicos.

…

"Bien, ya estás hidratado… ¿Qué podemos hacer?... Ya sé, ¡te enseñaré a hacer trucos!"

La espíritu se levantó del banco y comenzó a enseñarle a su mascota.

…

"¡Fue una completa perdida de tiempo!"

Bueno, lo intentó.

"Tendré que averiguar como hacerlo, no aprendiste nada."

El perro le ladró a su dueña con mucha felicidad.

"Vamos a casa, otro día seguimos."

La espíritu agarró la correa que tenía atada a su mano y comenzó a caminar, Daichi siguió el ejemplo de ella.

"Ya serán las dos de la tarde o muy cerca de serlo."

La espíritu y el perro están a dos cuadras de llegar a casa. *Nightmare* se molestó porque sabía lo que venía…

*Guau-Guau-Guau-Guau-Guau..*

Se escucharon muchos ladridos, en esta cuadra se encuentran muchas cantidad de perros. El animal de la psicópata no fue la excepción y también ladró.

Algunos perros pequeños se acercaron a Kurumi y le empezaron a ladrar, el animal intentó proteger a su dueña ladrando y tratando de acercarse.

"Lo que falta es que tú también mates."

Ella no lo dejaba y solo siguió caminando.

Un pequinés marrón se acercó por detrás de ellos en silencio, cuando se acercó lo suficiente mordió a Kurumi…

Luego corrió llorando.

"_¿Qué le pasó?, ¿Lo abre pisado?"_

…

…

…

"¡Uno!. ¡Dos!. ¡Tres!. ¡Cuatro!. ¡Cinco!. ¡Seis!. ¡Siete!. ¡Ocho!. ¡Nueve!. ¡Diez!… ¡de nuevo!"

Bang está entrenando a Kurumi, Kudin y Charanko. Ellos tres están haciendo posturas de combate, cuando su maestro dice un número cambian la postura. Esto es más conocido como kata.

"Buen trabajo a los tres, ¿están cansados?, si es así, aún queda unos veinte minutos. Sin dolor jamás habrá recompensa."

Bang recibió tres respuestas.

"No estoy cansada Bang."

"Yo tampoco."

"Mal educadas, diríjanse a él como Sensei o maestro."

Ambas chicas ignoraron la existencia de Charanko y siguieron mirando al frente.

"Charanko, el que pone las normas aquí soy yo, ellas están siendo respetuosas y no creo que necesiten llamarme de esa manera. Otra toma de atención y tendrás consecuencias, ¿entendido?"

Charanko se inclinó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¡Por supuesto, Bang-Sensei!"

Bang sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta de madera.

"Voy a buscar algo, ustedes sigan practicando la kata, ya vuelvo."

"¡Si!"

Ellos respondieron al mismo tiempo. Charanko suspiró luego de que Bang saliera y él se concentró en las órdenes de su maestro.

"Escuchen, diré el número, a mi señal."

"Por supuesto, Senpai~."

Charanko se molestó un poco por el tono burlón.

"Bang-Sensei les prohibió hablar de esa manera."

Kudin se rio un poco.

"Senpai~, vamos diviértete un poco."

Kurumi asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, no nos vamos a morir por reírnos unos momentos."

Charanko se enojó por lo que dijeron ambas mujeres.

"Mofarse del maestro cuando él no está, ¡sin duda no tienen respeto alguno!"

Ambas chicas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

"Le tenemos mucho respeto a Bang, no nos estamos mofando de él."

Kudin asintió con la cabeza y agregó.

"Jamás le faltaríamos el respeto, ¿por qué intentas hacernos ver mal?… acaso, ¿Senpai~ tiene miedo de que le robemos el puesto a mejor discípulo?"

Charanko negó con la cabeza y apretó un poco los puños, ellas se rieron por la escena. Él ya está muy enojado.

"¡SI, le están faltando el respeto!, mientras él no está ustedes hacen lo que quieren, ¡Bang-Sensei nunca me reemplazaría por unas irrespetuosas como ustedes dos!"

Kurumi miró a su clon y está última le guiño un ojo, que pena que él no notó esto.

"Tranquilízate Senpai~, a nosotras no nos importa ser la mejor discípula."

Kudin asintió.

"No tienes que preocuparte Senpai~, yo que tú me preocuparía por darle valor a ese título. Eres el mejor discípulo, pero…"

La clon frenó su boca y se rascó la barbilla, ella se rio.

"Nada, olvídalo."

Créanme cuando les digo, un hombre se molesta mucho cuando uno no termina lo que dice y en especial si la que lo hace es una mujer. Charanko no es la excepción y ellas dos lo saben.

"Nada de eso, ¡escúpelo!"

Ambas se encogen de hombros y ponen una expresión curiosa con una ceja levantada.

"¿Escupir el qué?"

"Senpai~, ¿tienes fiebre?"

Ellas preguntaron con inocencia, Charanko se agarró la frente y miró al suelo.

"Parecen niñas de primaria, ¿no pueden tomarse algo en serio?, ¡díganlo ahora!"

Charanko levantó la vista y vio a las chicas haciendo la pose defensiva de la kata.

La postura de ellas era la rodilla izquierda flexionada hacia adelante y mirando al frente, la pierna derecha estirada para atrás y se mantenía mirando a la derecha. La mano derecha la cerraron en un puño y posicionaron su antebrazo a dónde terminan sus costillas, su mano izquierda está con la palma abierta mirando al frente, está mano se ubica en unos dos o tres centímetros arriba de su frente.

"¡Tres!"

Ellas dijeron al mismo tiempo. Él hombre está confundido y se preguntó si ellas de verdad son estúpidas.

"¿Qué significa esto Charanko?"

Él miró a su costado y encontró al tercer héroe más fuerte mirándolo… ¿Cómo explicarlo?… Imagina la mirada que te daría tu mamá si ve que no te levantaste para ir a la escuela. Esa mirada.

El pensó un poco lo que iba a decir, pero las chicas no dejarían que ocurra. Kudin habló de una forma robótica.

"¡Seguimos las órdenes de nuestro Senpai!"

Kurumi también habló de forma robótica.

"¡Él tiene que ver y revisar todas nuestras posturas, ahora debería acercarse para tener una mejor visión!"

Parecía que ambas mujeres hablaban de forma muy seria, su actuación es excelente. Charanko abrió la boca y sus ojos se quedaron blancos. ¿Se le está saliendo el alma por le boca o solo es mi imaginación?

"Charanko… Primero intentaste golpear a Kurumi-Kun, ¿ahora las acosas?"

Él se inclinó y negó con la cabeza todo el tiempo. Charanko quería hablar, pero no le salían las palabras.

Las chicas miraron la escena de reojo, la clon aprovechó para agregar y empeorar el asunto.

"¡Charanko-Senpai!, ¿¡podemos avanzar o tiene que tocarme los músculos para saber si están firmes!?"

La original pensó un poco y habló.

"¡Charanko-Senpai, está vez asegure de mantener mis glúteos firmes!"

Charanko miró a las chicas y las señaló.

"¡ESTÁN MITIENDO, ESTÁN MINTIENDO!"

La original intentó con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír, ella lo logró y le dijo.

"¡Le estamos siendo sinceras, si quiere venga y tóquenos otra vez!"

Charanko miró al frente para enfrentar a Bang, él vio a su maestro a medio metro de distancia.

"¡AH!"

El chillido de Charanko me hace recordar a una chica cuando se pega en el dedo chiquito del pie.

"Sabes Charanko, estoy de humor, por lo que no te pondré ningún castigo"

Él se inclinó y prácticamente se puso a llorar

"¡Gracias Bang-Sensei, yo sabía que no caerías en sus mentiras!"

Las espíritus se desanimaron un poco al escuchar a Bang, el anciano se rascó la barbilla y asintió.

"Faltan poco minutos para que se vayan, por lo que se me ocurrió algo."

El mejor discípulo de Bang miró las manos del anciano y vio un aparato que él conoce bastante bien.

"Ehm, Bang-Sensei, ¿Por qué trajo el temporizador?"

Las espíritus dejaron su postura de pelea y miraron en dirección a los hombres.

"Tendrán un pequeño enfrentamiento, Charanko elige a tu adversario."

Bang señaló a las chicas, el discípulo no sabía si reírse o llorar. Él miró a la original y la clon, la original se tapó la boca con los dedos y parpadeó muchas veces, la clon se lamió seductoramente los labios.

"_Quiero ir casa…"_

…

"Muy bien, no pueden salir del círculo y cada golpe representará un punto. Ganará el que llegue a los tres puntos."

Charanko y Kudin se encuentran adentro de un círculo blanco, este fue pintado con tiza. El círculo mide cuatro metros de ancho y cuatro metros de largo.

"Charanko, ¿Estás listo?"

Charanko tomó una postura de lucha parecida a la de su maestro.

"¡S-si!"

Bang asintió con una mirada sería y miró a su discípula.

"Kudin-Kun, ¿Estás lista?"

Kudin está tomando la misma postura de lucha que su maestro, pero ella se está tomando su tiempo.

"Seré tu oponente si sigues jugando."

La clon terminó su postura con la velocidad de un rayo.

"¡Lista!"

"Pff~…"

El anciano miró a Kurumi.

"…Ya voy a empezar las ochocientas flexiones…"

Ella se apartó y empezó a hacer flexiones.

Bang volvió a asentir, miró al frente del círculo y acomodó su espalda, luego tiró un golpe de karate al aire.

"¡Comiencen!"

El viejo volvió a su postura inclinada, él se quejó un poco por su dolor de espalda.

Kudin se acercó a Charanko con una sonrisa.

Él respiró hondo y también se acercó.

*Pam/Pam…*

Charanko tiró una patada con su pierna izquierda, ella bloqueó esa patada con su rodilla derecha.

Ella se movió con velocidad a la derecha y tiró un golpe con su brazo derecho, Kudin lo intentó golpear con la palma dada vuelta.

Él se retiró para atrás y tiró una patada frontal.

*Pum…*

El golpe le dio de llenó en el estómago de Kudin.

"¡Punto para Charanko!, vuelvan a sus lugares."

"…¿Estás bien?"

El hombre no puedo evitar preocuparse por ella.

La clon miró a su Senpai con mucha tranquilidad y ella le regaló a él una sonrisa.

"Si, yo estoy bien, ¿Tú estás bien?"

Charanko levantó una ceja por la pregunta.

"Es obvio que si."

"¡Comiencen!"

La clon sonrió mostrando los dientes y su ojo rojo brilló, pero no había locura en su ojo.

"¡Por si se me olvida después!"

Ella se acercó con una velocidad mayor. Charanko se impresionó, no por su velocidad, sino porque ella ya lo tenía en el límite de el círculo.

El intentó moverse a la izquierda, fue un grave error-

*Pam…*

Charanko recibió una patada en el estómago por culpa de el empeine de Kudin.

Él tosió y se cayó al suelo.

El maestro de ellos dos negó con la cabeza en pura decepción.

"Kudin-Kun, puedes venir un segundo, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo."

Ella relajó su postura y asintió con la cabeza.

…

"¿Qué fue lo que te impulsó?"

Bang y la loca mental están afuera del dojo, el anciano la llevó para hablar a solas.

"¿Impulsar?, ¿No entiendo Bang?"

Él anciano le respondió.

"¿Por qué atacaste con tanta ira a Charanko?"

La clon respondió lo que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Era una pelea, ¿No?"

Bang asintió, él se tocó su estómago.

"Dime la verdad, ¿él te hizo daño?"

Él señalo su propio estómago.

"No, no me dolió."

Ella habló con una voz algo baja, ya sabía lo que se venía.

"¿Te atacó con la intención de dañarte?"

Ella chasqueó su lengua y negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te impulsó?"

Ella lo pensó, estuvo callada durante unos cuantos segundos. Kudin terminó suspirando y luego miró a otro lado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"No me gusta perder."

Eso fue lo único que Bang recibió como respuesta, pero para él es más que suficiente. El anciano la miró con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué?, a nadie le gusta perder, pero era un combate amistoso. Eres una buena chica y en una situación normal no lo hubiese lastimado tanto."

Ella miró a Bang con un puchero.

"_Bang es experto cuando se trata de sentimiento,. Parece como si él ya hubiese vivido un momento similar."_

Luego de un minuto sin dirigirse la palabra, Bang solo cerró los ojos y colocó una mano en el hombro de ella.

"No todo en la vida se gana y no todo en la vida se pierde, ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia?"

La clon lo miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza, Bang le dio una sonrisa llena empatía.

"Que el que pierde, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, incluso asta mil veces. El que pierde y luego consigue la victoria, tiene la experiencia suficiente para estar en la cima y mantenerse ahí por mucho tiempo… el que siempre gana, no aprende nada y cuando pierde, no sabe como levantarse."

Bang soltó el hombro de Kudin y se dirigió a la entrada del dojo. Volvió a mirarla y siguió hablando.

"Eh visto a muchas personas que nacieron con dones que otros no tienen, ellos se vuelven orgullosos y cuando los golpean, ellos no saben a dónde correr y se niegan a cambiar o abandonan todo. También eh visto personas que no tienen nada y con esfuerzo y dedicación, terminan teniendo todo."

Él abrió la puerta del dojo.

"Entremos, es todo por hoy… _No pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces."_

Kudin lo siguió con la mirada abatida.

Charanko esta sobándose la panza, este último tiene un moretón de color violeta. Kurumi aún está haciendo flexiones de brazo, ella está algo molesta porque su Senpai está mirando como rebota su pecho.

El discípulo de Bang miró a su costado al sentir que alguien *golpeaba* su hombro.

"Lo lamento."

Él pensó en que responder, pero ella se apresuró a irse a las duchas.

Bang miró a su discípula irse, luego miró a su otra discípula.

"Kurumi-Kun, ¿Cuántas vas?"

"Trecientas doce."

Bang asintió.

"Solo por hoy, haz asta seiscientas."

Kurumi respondió sin dejar de hacer flexiones.

"¿Puedo levantarme un segundo?"

Bang se encogió de hombros.

"Claro, tienes un minuto."

"Es más que suficiente."

Ella se levantó y se acercó a Charanko.

"_¡Oh no!"_

*¡Pam…!*

Kurumi le dio una cachetada a su Senpai.

"_No… no valió la pena…"_

Eso fue lo último que él llegó a pensar antes de caer al suelo.

…

…

…

"Estamos en casa~"

La gótica original entró a su casa con la gótica esclava; Ambas chicas están con sus vestidos normales.

"Si, en unos minutos me tengo que ir a cuidar un camión lleno de dinero, ¿tu que vas a hacer?"

Kurumi trató de acordarse lo que va hacer y le respondió.

"En unos minutos viene Itsuki-Kun, después voy a sacar ha pasear a Daichi~ y luego no sé."

Kudin asintió con la cabeza, Luego levantó una ceja.

"¿Itsuki-Kun viene aquí?, ¿Por qué y desde cuándo viene aquí?"

Kurumi respondió sin ningún problema a esas preguntas.

"Si, si viene aquí. Viene porque ella lo ofreció y yo le dije *si*, está es la primera vez que viene a casa. Tampoco es para tanto problema, ella ya sabía como es la casa por dentro."

La copia quería discutir, pero no se le ocurrió nada, además.

"_*Yo* estoy sonriendo… _Está bien, van a merendar, seguro que si."

La original se rio un poco.

"Ja~, Itsuki-Kun es como Shidou-San, una le gusta la comida y el otro le gusta cocinar… Ara~, ¡Ellos se llevarían bien!"

Kudin se rio y negó con la cabeza.

"Fufú~, dalo por hecho. Aún no se como es que Itsuki-Kun mantiene su figura."

La original se encogió de hombros.

"¿Juventud?, quien sabe… ¿Qué te dijo Bang?, te vi algo pensativa"

La clon parpadeó unas pocas veces.

"Indirectamente él me dijo que ganando no se aprende nada y perdiendo si, además, el que se esfuerza llegara lejos y el que nació con un don se puede estancar en un lugar asta que lo golpeé la realidad."

La clon habló con una voz muy sería.

"Me hizo recordar cuando perdimos contra Kotori."

Kurumi asintió con la cabeza y puso una expresión algo triste.

"Fui un desastre durante unos días."

"Fui ja~, creo que no hay un árbol que no tenga un agujero de bala."

"Si, Miku nos dio una gran oportunidad para acercarnos a Shidou-San y aumentar un poco su confianza."

Kudin asintió con una sonrisa melancólica.

"También Fraxinus bajó un poco la guardia, fue un buen avance."

Ambas hablaron durante unos pocos minutos, después de eso Kudin se despidió de su original y se teleportó con la sombra a Ciudad-J.

*Nightmare* se mantuvo tranquila, la casa está limpia y ella ya está bañada, solo esperó y para pasar el tiempo volvió a contar el dinero. Kurumi estuvo esperando asta las 18:13PM.

*Pum-Pum-Pum…*

Ella sonrió al sentir la energía de su invitada, la espíritu se dirigió a la puerta mientras guardaba todo el dinero en la sombra.

"Hola Kurumi-Kun, perdón por la tardanza."

Itsuki apareció con una remera manga larga de color blanco con puntos negros, un jeans de color rojo y unas zapatillas urbanas de color blanco.

Itsuki saludó a su amiga con algo de felicidad y un tono despreocupado.

"Hola Itsuki-Kun, no hay problema, pasa."

…

**/Pov ?\**

…

Por fin termino mi turno, fue un día bastante bueno, vinieron muchas personas y no hubo muchos problema. Bueno, no quiero pensar de trabajo, deben ser la dieciséis y media; aún tengo tiempo.

…

Bien veamos… Uhm… no lo encuentro, ¿en esta sección?

Tampoco, ¿dónde está?, supongo que le preguntaré a la señora bolsita. Hoy *El amanecer* está muy tranquilo, no hay muchas personas en el negocio, debe ser porque estamos a fin de mes y las personas se están quedando sin dinero.

"Como le va señora *bolsita*."

"Que niña, te eh dicho que no me llames así."

Perdón por reírme, pero no puedo evitarlo. Le ofrece bolsas a todo el mundo, aunque lleves una pelota de ping pong ella te ofrece una bolsa.

"Vamos, te conozco desde hace años. Sabes que te lo digo con cariño."

Cada vez que suspira ella…

"Lo sé niña, pero las personas nos miran raro, puedes llamarme así cuando no haya nadie, ¿Está bien?"

Siempre se disculpa, es un pan de dios.

"Está bien… No encuentro el whisky que necesito."

"Hablas del Bruichladdich, ¿no está en las heladeras?"

Obvio que no, sino no estaría aquí.

"No, me fijé y no, no había nada."

"Aguarda un segundo."

Bien, solo quiero ir a casa de una buena vez, tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas.

…

"Tenías razón niña, no lo habíamos puesto en la heladera, aún estaba en la caja. Te traje uno."

Genial, estuve esperando unos cinco minutos muy importantes.

"Perfecto, ¿el mismo precio?"

"Si, sigue en 9.400 Yenes, ¿trajiste la receta?"

"Si."

"Bien, entonces 4.200 Yen, más estás galletas… 4.287 Yenes… No me gusta meterme, pero; ¿aún necesitas tomar 50ML?"

"Si, por suerte, aún no empeoro; pero me dijeron que a los veintiocho o treinta años voy a necesitar una medida mayor."

"Niña, te juro que me da un mal sabor de boca, eres tan joven y-"

"No pasa nada, es lo que me toca."

…

...

…

Hogar dulce hogar, dejaré esto por aquí, el whisky a la heladera, me quedaba poco de este. Las galletas las llevaré a la casa de ella.

Tengo que apurarme, ya pasaron las 17:00PM y aún no me cambio. Aunque me da completamente igual.

Vamos, atiende, atiende el teléfono…

"¡Hola!"

"Hola abuelita, ¿cómo estás?."

"¡Hola hija!, voy a tomarme un té, ¿y vos?"

"Todo bien, entre a las 8:00AM y salí a las 16:00PM, fue un día muy tranquilo en el trabajo. También fui a comprar unas galletas, hoy a la tarde voy a la casa de una amiga."

"Mejor, es feo cuando hay problemas en los trabajos. Hoy a la mañana desayuné con tu papá y la misma rutina de siempre, no puedo hacer otra cosa que mirar televisión."

" Abuelita a mí me encantaría hacer algo, pero no se puede."

"No queda de otra que adaptarse… ¿Cómo se llamaba tu amiga?"

"Oh, Kurumi Tokisaki. La chica policía."

"Ah claro, apareció en el periódico de ayer, es una buena chica, siempre ayudando a los necesitados. Me alegra que te consiguieras una buena amiga."

"Si, bueno, también está su hermana; pero soy amiga de Kurumi-Kun."

"Me dijiste que son hermanas gemelas, ¡en la foto son idénticas!, ¿cómo las diferencias?. Yo con mi edad no podría."

"Abuelita, no te tires tan abajo, yo sé que tienes un cerebro más grande que el mío. Es difícil diferenciarlas, pero Kudin-Kun es más cautelosa al hablar y Kurumi-Kun es mas abierta. Además, Kurumi-Kun da un poco de miedo."

"Sigo sin entender porque te da miedo, pero bueno."

"Abuelita, ¿conseguiste a alguien que te cuide estos fin de semanas?"

"No, no lo he hecho. En este pueblo son todos unos vagos de-"

"Abuelita, estás enfocando la mesa."

"¿Eh?, ¿cómo lo arreglo?"

"Presiona la pantalla y después presiona un botón que son dos flechas dando vueltas."

"…¿Listo?"

"Si, ya está."

"Estas porquerías. Bueno, en el pueblo no hay nadie que pueda cuidarme el sábado y domingo. No quiero que tu padre gaste tanto dinero para llamar a alguien de la ciudad."

"Abuelita, ¿Papá viaja el sábado después de las 14:00PM?"

"Si, según él."

"Los sábados yo salgo de trabajar a las 16:00PM, yo te puedo ir a cuidar sin ningún problema."

"Pero hija, tienes que disfrutar y no estar pegada a mí, disfruta tus días libres."

"No abuelita, yo te debo el alma, no me va a matar ir un mes y medio a cuidarte. Además, quiero ir a verte, como los viejos tiempos."

"…¿Qué hay de tu hermano?"

"¿Él?, seguro que ese mujeriego está dando vueltas. ¡Ni pienses que te dejaría al cuidado de él para que yo falte una semana!"

"¿Diga lo que diga tu no me vas a escuchar?"

"¡Jamás!, aunque aparezca una amenaza nivel dios, yo voy a ir ahí."

"Ugh, bien. Saliste igual a tu madre."

"No me compares con ella. Abuelita, te dejo, perdón; pero tengo que irme, sino se me va ha hacer tarde."

"Bueno hija, cuídate mucho, besos a toda la familia."

"Si, te quiero abuelita, vos también cuídate, un beso enorme…"

Bueno me voy a cambiar, tengo que ir a lo de Kurumi-Kun…

Me tiembla un poco los dedos… ¿aguantaré una o dos horas?... creo que con 15ML va a ser más que suficiente.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

"Ugh~, que mala suerte, Kai me dio el día libre."

Podemos ver a las dos psicópatas afuera de su casa, Kudin se quejó con un pequeño puchero mientras veía a su original alimentar y acariciar al perro.

"Bueno, acaba de comenzar el día. ¿Ya no se te ocurre nada?"

Kurumi le preguntó a su clon, sin embargo, en su tono de voz se nota que no le interesa el problema de su *hermana*.

"No, además, sabes que no duermo. Limpie toda la casa e incluso la pared está brillando."

Kudin demostró su punto señalando a la pared y, no importa que tan raro parezca, ella tiene razón.

"Uhm~… Tengo una idea para que no te aburras, pero una vez que lo tomes no abra marcha atrás. ¿Quieres arriesgarte a hacerlo?"

La original está hablando con un tono de voz muy serio, la clon la miró y asintió con pura determinación.

…

"Con esto no te aburrirás."

La espíritu le habló a su copia, la primera está de pie y la última está arrodillada enfrente de la mesa.

"¿Un libro?"

Kudin preguntó confundida.

"Si~, sabes, no sabemos mucho sobre los héroes y pensé en averiguar algo. Compré un libro con la historia de la humanidad de este mundo, es la versión más reciente y tiene todos los héroes."

Kurumi se lo dijo de una forma muy feliz. La clon miró al libro y luego miró a su original.

"*Yo*… ¡Muchas gracias~!"

Kudin esta contenta, normalmente los libros causan el efecto contrario, pero quién soy yo para juzgar a las personas. La copia miró el libro y lo abrió, movió las páginas y se saltó la introducción para empezar a leer.

"Sabia que te gustaría~. Kudin, ¿qué te parece si-?"

"Amenaza nivel *Tigre* detectada, por favor, aguarden en sus casas y esperen a la asistencia de un héroe."

La clon abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se levantó del suelo.

"*Yo*, esto-"

Kudin miró atrás suyo para no encontrar nada.

…

"_¡Ugh~, una amenaza nivel *Tigre* en un pueblo tan pequeño como este es mortal!"_

Kurumi no se teleportó con su sombra porque no sabe la ubicación del monstruo, ella empezó a correr con el maná activo.

"_¡No hay refugios y un héroe tardaría unos quince minutos en llegar!"_

Ella corrió y paso a varias personas que miraban a todos lados, los civiles buscaban la amenaza para salir corriendo o entrar en sus casas. Ella trató de sentir la energía del monstruo, pero no podía con tantas personas asustadas y aceleradas.

"_¡Como si fuera poco, solo hay dos edificios en este pueblo, los demás son todas casas!. ¡El monstruo no necesita esforzarse mucho para encontrar a las personas!"_

Ella miró sus manos y chasqueó la lengua.

"_¡Tengo que eliminarlo rápido y sin dudar!"_

La original se inundó en un brillo rojizo. Ella invocó su vestido astral.

Su vestido es el mismo con los mismos patrones de colores… Pero ahora su pollera se achicó un poco y ahora usa una calza negra debajo de la pollera.

Los sostenes de su sostén se ven un poco más gruesos y, para finalizar, en sus manos se encuentran algo parecido a unos guantes que usan los que andan en motocicleta; pero parece como si no se hubiese terminado de formar, ya que dónde tapa su muñeca le cuelgan unos hilos.

En las palmas de los guantes se ven dos dibujos, en la palma derecha se ve un listón y en la palma izquierda se ve un reloj.

"_¡Ya voy!"_

Kurumi aceleró su paso con mayor velocidad y a lo lejos la espíritu pudo escuchar algunos disparos.

"_La policía local intenta detener al monstruo. Tsk~, aguanten."_

…

*Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang…*

"¡ATRÁS, ATRÁS!"

Una cantidad de diez policías están abriendo fuego contra un monstruo.

Era un calefactor con manos y piernas.

Él mide dos metros de altura y de ancho mide unos sesenta centímetros. Sus manos y piernas se ven musculosas, estas son de color negro al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Él tiene una cabeza que sobre sale de su cuello cuadrado, su cabeza es redonda y se ven que sus ojos son humanos. El monstruo se tapó los ojos para protegerse de las balas.

"**¡Los mataré a todos, maldita humanidad!"**

Al calefactor se le vio como le empezaba a salir humo, su *cuello* se abrió un poco y este último se puso algo anaranjado. Luego dejó descubierto sus ojos.

"¡CUIDADO!"

Todos los oficiales se pusieron a cubierto detrás de los coches. El monstruo disparó una llamarada de sus ojos.

*Boom…*

Tal parece que la nafta hizo contacto con el fuego.

"¡NO VEO, NO VEO!"

Un oficial terminó tirado en el suelo agarrándose los ojos. La explosión del auto lo agarró de lleno.

"**¡No pueden protegerse así mismos!, ¿¡quieren protegerlos a ellos!?. Si no fuera porque es verdad, ya estaría riendo."**

Él ser misterioso se acercó a las autoridades, estos no sabían que hacer.

***¡Bang!**...*

"¡EH...!, ¿P-Puedo ver?"

El oficial se recuperó en un segundo de su ceguera y sus heridas de quemaduras.

Todos ellos tenían un pensamiento.

"_¡Por fin, ella ya llegó!"_

Kurumi está detrás del monstruo con su Flintlock, su mirada es calmada y sin malicia.

"Pobre~, me dolió verlo sufrir de esa manera."

El calefactor dio una vuelta en 180° y miró a su oponente.

"**¿Tú quien eres?"**

Kurumi miró al ser misterioso. Su mirada aún está calmada.

"La última que conocerás."

El monstruo se rio un poco.

"**¿Me estás retando?, ¿crees que tú pequeño juguete me hará daño?"**

"No sé, ¿crees que tú fuego me quemara?"

El calefactor entrecerró los ojos, en vez de contestar volvió a calentar su cuerpo para disparar fuego por sus ojos.

*¡Bang!...*

"**¡Gaaaaaaaagg!"**

El monstruo comenzó a hacer gárgaras, en su cuello salía un líquido carmesí, es más conocido como sangre.

"Ara~, Perdón por eso, solo ví la oportunidad y la aproveche."

Él empezó a perder fuerzas y se arrodilló, siguió haciendo gárgaras y ahora eran más desesperadas.

Ella se acercó y lo primero que él vio fue a-

"_**¡UN MONSTRUO!"**_

"Sigue sufriendo, sigue y sigue…"

Ella habló con un susurro y con un tono tranquilo, *Nightmare*mantuvo su susurro y su tono tranquilo en sus siguientes palabras.

"Pudiste haber arruinado la vida de un joven hombre, tienes que seguir sufriendo… si ellos no estuvieran aquí te estaría arrancando los ojos, tu se los habías arruinado a él."

"_**No cabe duda… un… monstruo-mons…"**_

El calefactor ya está perdiendo la conciencia y se ve el miedo en su rostro.

"Ara~, tu ibas a matarlos, pero no quieres morir... Estoy resistiendo el impulso de sanar tu herida para matarte como es debido."

Eso fue lo último que él escuchó y cayó al suelo, aún está con vida; pero no durará por mucho tiempo.

Ella se enderezó y miró a sus espectadores.

"¡Todos se encuentran bien!"

La espíritu recibió respuestas positivas y asintió con la cabeza.

"_Mejor me voy antes de que venga la prensa, además, estos hombres seguro que quieren hacerme alguna pregunta… Una bala con el maná suficiente puede herir muy gravemente a una amenaza nivel *Tigre*, ¿Podré hacerle frente a un *Demonio*?"_

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Termine la parte del capítulo.**

**El capítulo ocho es más para avanzar en la historia rápidamente y ver cambios sutiles en Kurumi. Itsuki representa un papel un poco importante y ya sabrán porqué.**

"**¿Kurumi puede matar amenazas *Tigres* de una bala?", por ahora no. El calefactor tenía la debilidad de que su cuello se desprotegía cuando iba a disparar fuego. Kurumi lo observó y supo cómo matarlo, ella apropósito pregunto si su fuego la iba a quemar. Cuando finalice el capítulo 8 verán las estadísticas de Kurumi para saber que tanto avanzó.**

**Por cierto, lo de que Kurumi entró en un pequeño alboroto al perder contra Kotori me lo invente yo, pero estoy casi seguro que ella hubiese desahogado su ira disparando a todos lados.**

**A los comentarios.**

…

_universo731_**: En este capítulo doy un indicio de los cupones, lo de las compras será para hacer que estos personajes se relaciones, en el siguiente capítulo Saitama estará de nuevo con Kurumi. Ella nunca usaría a alguien con una intención malvada, en los siguientes capítulos sabrán porqué Kurumi se acercó a Saitama. Me alegra que te gusten mis capítulos, gracias por tu Review y un saludo!**

…

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy, cualquier duda pueden comentarlo, es muy apreciado y me ayuda a mejorar.**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**


	26. Capítulo 8 Parte 3 Final

**Capítulo 8: Calma y tranquilidad.**

**Parte 3 Final.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola": voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

*Bang…*

"¡AHHH, P-POR FAVOR!"

*Bang…*

"¡AAAAAAAHHH!"

*Bang…*

"¡AHHH, BASTA, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!"

"…¿Cuántas veces él te pidió *por favor*?"

"¡NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER, PERDÓNAME!"

"¿Crees que con esa excusa te salvarás?"

"¡YO, YO-"

*Bang…*

"¡AAAAGHHH!"

"¿Cuántos años lo estuviste torturando?"

"¡AH, AH!"

"¡No llores-!"

*Pum-Ckr…*

"¡AAAAAAAHHH!"

"¡-y responde!"

…

"Lo volviste a hacer."

"El dedo se me resbalo."

"¿Cuatro veces?"

Nos ubicamos en la oficina de Miyamoto, él está mirando a Kurumi de una manera muy seria. La espíritu está sentada frente suyo y ella dirige su mirada al suelo.

"Kai, me cuesta controlarme."

Ella habló de manera segura, pero aún no lo miraba. Él negó con la cabeza.

"Lo sé, pero ya van veintidós veces, en cualquier momento terminarás matando a alguno de ellos."

Ella lo miró, la mirada de Kurumi está sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento; pero su voz es algo suave y incluso con un toque de tristeza.

"Sabes sobre mis viejas costumbres, también sabes sobre mi condición."

El oficial de alto rango suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

"Si, fuiste una asesina por culpa de tu forma pre-monstruo y llegaste a controlarte luego de un tiempo. Aún así, tengo que hacer algo contigo, no puedo ocultar tus acciones por siempre Kurumi. Kudin también es muy agresiva, diría que ella es más agresiva que tu; pero no los lastima tanto como tú."

Kurumi chasqueó la lengua y miró al escritorio.

"Perdón, mi hermana es mejor con este tipo de cosas… _Lo que es cierto, Kudin se la pasa haciendo trabajos para la policía, ella ya debe estar acostumbrada._"

Miyamoto respiró hondo y exhaló, luego negó con la cabeza.

"No digas eso, ambas son muy buenas en sus trabajos. La M.D.C y la mayoría de policías estamos muy felices por sus desempeños. Me preocupa que mates a alguien, eso es todo."

Kurumi asintió con la cabeza.

"Me cuesta demasiado ajustarme a el cambio."

Él asintió y le habló algo enojado.

"Tienes que empezar a controlar tu impulsó. Los violadores, los que maltratan a los niños y los que maltratan a los animales, todos ellos terminaron con una discapacidad de por vida. La mujer que casi asesinas, los médicos dijeron que no podría volver a usar su mano izquierda."

*Nightmare* no le contestó y lo miró sin ningún rastro de culpa. Él se dio cuenta de esto.

"Lo entiendo, ¿crees que matarlos sería la solución?"

La espíritu no sabía si contestarle con sinceridad o no. Ella, luego de debatirlo en su mente, le habló a él con seguridad.

"Creo que si, para que de esa manera no lastimen a nadie más."

Kai asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Y luego qué?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Él juntó ambas manos en la mesa y se inclinó un poco.

"Cuándo los mates, ¿quién pagará por sus actos?"

La espíritu parpadeó algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

"Con su vida, pagará con su vida."

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces, ¿va a pagar en la muerte?"

Ella pensó unos momentos, luego se quedó muda y hizo un puchero. Kurumi habló molesta.

"Los ancianos me están cansando, siempre tiran mi ideología a el suelo."

Kai se rio un poco por el comentario sin sentido.

"Oye, aún no llego a los sesenta. Kurumi, ve a casa, descansa y piensa en lo que te dije. Saludos a tu hermana de mi parte."

Ella suspiró y se levantó del asiento.

"Se los daré, adiós Kai, buenas noches."

…

"Hola *Yo~*, ¿cómo estuvo tu día cómo policía?"

"No me lo recuerdes."

"Apuesto a qué por fin te dio la charla sobre no matar personas."

Kurumi miró a Kudin, está última esperaba una cara que podría matar, pero se encontró una cara de alguien enojado.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, hubiese evitado pasar vergüenza."

Kudin se rio un poco.

"Vamos, no es justo que yo sola sufra esos sermones."

"*Tu~* eres yo, por lo que ambas sufrimos los sermones."

Kudin se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a su original.

"¿Enserio?, me tuve que comer un total de nueve sermones de Bang y siete de Miyamoto. ¿por qué?, porque la señorita le estaba dando vueltas y cazando a monstruos."

Kurumi se rio y acercó su cara contra… ¿*su cara*?... Se puso cara a cara con su *hermana*. Eso está mejor.

"Es mejor comerte unos sermones, antes que estar al borde de la muerte dos veces en un día. Con respecto a Bang, deberías ser un poquito más educada~."

Kudin pegó su frente contra la de su original.

"Pobrecita~, llamo a Shidou-San para que te de besos en el trasero~."

Kurumi ya tiene una cara que podría matar.

"Con gusto~, llámalo y que me dé besos en dónde él quiera, tu ve a pedírselo a Kai Miyamoto."

Kudin esta mirándolo con normalidad, pero sus manos se están moviendo erráticamente.

"Bueno, prefiero a un hombre mayor, antes que un calvo con capa."

Kurumi le está sonriendo a su clon, no es una sonrisa muy linda que digamos.

"Ten más respeto con Saitama-San."

Ella se rio un poco.

"Te pareces a Genos-San."

Kurumi se alejó de su *hermana*, les separaba una distancia de un metro y medio.

"Entonces~, ¿lo quieres hacer?"

Kurumi tomó la postura de Bang a la perfección.

"Por supuesto~."

Kudin también tomó la postura al pie de la letra.

Ambas se miraron desafiantes, eran dos depredadoras apuntó de atacar... Luego de un minuto, Kurumi y Kudin relajaron su postura al mismo tiempo. La original fue la primera en hablar.

"Ehm~, olvídalo, solo destruiríamos la casa."

La clon asintió y respondió con una sonrisa.

"Si~, no somos tan tontas."

…

*Pum-Pum…*

Estamos en un bosque y esos eran sonidos de golpes.

Si nos acercamos podremos ver a ambas espíritus.

*Nightmare* está con su vestido normal, en cambio, *Nightmare 2.0* está usando su vestido astral.

Es para hacer la pelea más justa, además, la clon también está usando un poco más de la mitad de su mamá espiritual. Para que veas la diferencia.

*Pum-Pum…*

Ellas volvieron a chocar golpes. Kurumi saltó y dio una vuelta en el aire.

*Pam…*

Tiró una patada con el talón a la cabeza de su *hermana*, pero Kudin la bloqueó con ambas manos.

Está última la empujó hacia adelante.

*Pum-Pum-Pam…*

La clon tiró dos golpes con sus manos y una patada. La palma de Kudin conectó con el estómago de su hermana, la original desvío el segundo golpe hacia su derecha y el empeine lo bloqueó con su tibia.

"¡Dime Kudin!, ¿¡terminaste de leer el libro!?"

*Pam…*

Ellas tiraron al mismo tiempo una patada y ambas piernas chocaron.

"¡Si~, si lo termine!"

*Bishu~-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum…*

La clon se acercó y tiró una cadena de golpes, Kurumi los desvío a todos.

*¡Pum!...*

*Nightmare* le pegó en la cara con un golpe cargado.

*Pam…*

Kudin fue para atrás por el impactó, pero tiró una patada hacia la pera de su original, fue muy potente y la logró aturdir.

"Auch~."

La espíritu se masajeó la pera y miró a su clon.

Kudin es agarró su frente, la clon está sangrando por la nariz.

"Ja~, me rompiste la nariz."

Kurumi sonrió.

"Casi rompes mis dientes."

La original se lamió los dientes, estos tenían sangre.*Nightmare* le preguntó a su hermana.

"¿Algo interesante en el libro?"

"Depende…"

La clon empezó a caminar formando un círculo, su original siguió su ejemplo.

*Bishu~-Pam…*

Kurumi esquivó la patada frontal hacia su izquierda, la clon, cuando puso su pie derecho en la tierra, dio una vuelta y le pegó con el talón la mejilla izquierda de Kurumi.

La loca desquiciada retrocedió un poco aturdida y su clon le habló.

"¿Te interesa saber sobre el porqué existen los monstruos?"

Kurumi se recuperó y se acercó a su contrincante.

*Pum…*

*Nightmare* tiró un golpeé a Kudin en la frente con su palma, está última no lo bloqueó porque aún no se había enderezado.

*Pam-Pam…*

Kurumi tiró dos patadas con la pierna derecha, la primera impactó contra el muslo y la segunda fue bloqueada por ambas manos de Kudin.

Ambas retrocedieron y la original habló.

"Si~, me interesaría."

La copia se rio, ambas se acercaron al mismo tiempo.

*Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum…*

Ambas tiraron una cadena de golpes con sus manos, están igualadas, defienden y atacan al mismo tiempo, una golpe un lado y la otra otro lado.

"¡Hubo una guerra y los humanos usaron armas nucleares y radioactivas,-!"

Kudin hablaba entre la lluvia de golpes.

"¡Ja~, que raro-Ay!"

La clon logró conectar un golpe cargado en el estómago, luego tiró una patada con la planta del pie.

*Pam…*

Kurumi recibió la patada en toda la cara y cayó al suelo; pero no se rindió. *Nightmare* rodó en el suelo y esquivó un puño de su *hermana*, luego la original se levantó.

"La guerra fue ocasionada por la necesidad de recursos, se teoriza que los monstruos fueron creados por la contaminación."

Ambas están a un poco más de un metro de distancia. Kudin siguió con la historia. Kurumi no está enojada, está muy tranquila.

"¿La guerra paró por eso, por la aparición de los monstruos?"

Kudin se posicionó para la batalla.

"¡Si~!"

Ella dio un pasó, *Nightmare* abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

*Pum…*

Kudin le dio un golpe estilo haishu en la mejilla izquierda de Kurumi.

*¡Pum!-Ckr-…*

La original devolvió el golpe a Kudin, pero este golpe estaba cargado.

La clon se cayó al suelo y la original se preocupó.

"¡Kudin!, ¿estás bien?, se me fue la mano."

La clon miró a su original, está última se tapó la boca con una mano.

"Perdón, te rompí la mandíbula."

Kudin negó con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, duele, pero no lo rompiste del todo; casi me lo rompes. Por cierto, buen golpe."

Kurumi asintió con la cabeza y tendió la mano a su clon, ella la agarró y se levantó.

"Si, algunas veces me olvidó que uso tu propia fuerza en contra."

Kudin estiró un poco su cuerpo y contestó.

"Las técnicas de Bang son efectivas. ¿Seguimos?"

A pesar de que la clon este con la mandíbula algo chueca, aunque ella tenga algunos moretones en el cuerpo y que su nariz este rota; aún está emocionada por seguir luchando.

"Lo haría si fuera sábado, mañana es lunes y tenemos que ir a entrenar con Bang. Si él descubre que peleamos otra vez… No quiero saber que nos hará hacer."

Kudin se olvidó de ese detalle y se rio algo nerviosa.

"Ja~, si. Subir y bajar las escaleras caminando con un bloque de doscientos kilos, no es algo placentero."

Kurumi asintió y se sentó al lado de unos de los tantos árboles.

"Ara~, ¿doscientos?, a mí me hizo llevar un bloque de cuatrocientos kilos."

Kudin se sentó al lado de su original y ambas miraron al cielo. Kurumi habló después de unos segundos.

"¿Qué pasó después que terminó la guerra?"

La clon la miró de reojo y luego volvió a mirar el cielo.

"Todos los humanos se unificaron, crearon un idioma global y trabajaron todos juntos para derrotar a los *seres misteriosos*."

Kurumi se tocó la pera, está estaba sanando muy bien.

"¿Desde ese día se creó la asociación de héroes, para detener a esos monstruos?"

La clon negó con la cabeza.

"Cerca, pero no. La asociación está hecha para matar a los monstruos, pero no fue creada desde que aparecieron los monstruos."

Kudin hizo desaparecer su vestido astral y invocó su vestido negro común.

"Al principio los monstruos eran derrotados por armas de fuego. No existía nada parecido a un héroe, pero si existían personas que podían encargarse de los monstruos ellos solos."

Kurumi siguió mirando las estrellas del anochecer y sonrió un poco.

Kudin continúo hablando.

"La asociación se creó cuando una persona mató un monstruo y salvó al hijo de un importante empresario o un pez gordo. La asociación lleva tres años en este mundo y se hizo muy popular."

Kurumi cerró los ojos un momento y luego habló.

"Es increíble, que todos los países se unan para destruir a un enemigo en común. Algo que me costaría creer asta no verlo."

Su clon asintió.

"Si, es difícil pensar que llegarían a ese punto… *Yo*, si podemos volver a casa, ¿no dudarías sobre si hacerlo o no?"

Kurumi miró a su clon y ella le devolvió la mirada. La original habló en un tono desanimado.

"Si, lo dudaría. Este mundo nos aprecia… dudaría, pero volvería a mi hogar, tengo que librar al mundo de seres como *ella*."

Kudin sonrió un poco y luego suspiró.

"Ja~, me asustaste por un momento."

Kurumi puso una cara un tanto confusa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, *Yo~ paso* mucho tiempo con las personas. Te emociona ir a comprar con Saitama-San, te pones muy feliz cuando Itsuki-Kun te invita a desayunar o merendar. Incluso llegaste al punto de dejar pasar a ese robot a casa y tener una conversación decente con él."

Kurumi la miró enojada, Kudin levantó una ceja; pero sonrió, ella pensó que su original va a volver a decirle que ella le tenga respeto o algo por el estilo.

"Uno, me gusta ir de compras con Saitama-San porque es una actividad donde puedo relajarme. Dos, ¿quién no se pone feliz con comida gratis?. Y tres, él es un ciborg, que tú cerebro de monstruo no sepa la diferencia no es mí problema."

A Kudin se le cayó una pequeña gota de sudor.

"_También empezó a defenderlos de una manera pasiva-agresiva… _Bueno, en definitiva, me alegra saber que aún quieres volver a casa."

Kurumi asintió y se levantó del suelo.

"Vayamos a casa."

Kudin también se levantó.

"Uhm~, ¿no quieres saber algo más?"

Kurumi empezó a caminar y su copia la siguió.

"Bueno~, los humanos se pueden transformar en monstruos. ¿Cómo funciona eso?"

Kudin hizo memoria y le respondió.

"Hay algunas formas, pero solo una tiene una explicación científica. La primera es que por alguna exposición a desechos radioactivos, estos se debe a que la estructura como de las células y el A.D.N del individuo cambia. Otra forma es que cuando uno tiene mucho apegó a algo, puede ser lo que sea, como el monstruo de la frazada que enfrente, él no quería cambiar ni lavar la frazada; por eso se convirtió en monstruo."

Kurumi se rio un poco.

"Ara~, si yo lavo mi frazada todo los días, ¿me convertiré en monstruo?"

"Si~."

"Kudin, solo bromeaba."

"Que pena que yo no."

"Ugh~, solo continúa."

Ellas siguieron caminando con tranquilidad. Un oso se abalanzó hacia ellas antes de que la clon pueda hablar. Kurumi lo miró y invocó su sombra, el oso quedó atrapado y se hundió en la sombra.

"También puedes transformarte si le tienes mucho cariño a algún traje, un cariño excesivo, me refiero de llegar al punto de vivir interpretando las cosas que haría tu traje; por ejemplo, un perro."

Kudin contaba la historia, detrás de ellas el oso salía de la sombra, volaba unos pocos metros y volvía a hundirse en su sombra. Parecía que el proceso no acabaría.

"Están los *Ugmons*, estos son seres humanos feos que fueron discriminados por la sociedad, sus corazones se llenan de ira y sufrimiento, convirtiéndolos en monstruos."

Kurumi hizo una pequeña expresión de sorpresa.

"_Ese tipo de monstruo podría existir en nuestro planeta. Menos mal que las leyes de aquí son diferentes a la de nuestro mundo."_

Kudin siguió hablando y el oso está apunto de devolver su cena por teleportarse tantas veces.

"Estos últimos son importantes, está el tipo artificial, creo que no necesitas que te diga como se crea. Por último, está el Monstruo humanoide, estos son difíciles de detectar, ya que pueden cambiar su cuerpo de humanos a monstruos a voluntad propia."

Kudin miraba con seriedad original, está última abrió un poco sus ojos.

"Es por eso que las personas nos tienen miedo, es por eso que Genos me siguió atacando, todo cobra sentido; pero aún hay algo que no concuerda."

Su copia asintió.

"Si, también pensé en eso, acá existen las auras. Nuestras auras generan miedo porque, bueno, asesinamos a muchas personas. También hay auras que imponen paz o esperanza. Estás auras pueden cancelarse si las personas no pueden distinguirte, los anteojos de sol eran para eso."

Kurumi se puso muy contenta y le sonrió a su clon.

"Increíble Kudin, sin duda hiciste un buen trabajo."

La copia se alegró de ser reconocida por su original.

"Ja~, gracias *Yo~*, me alegra serte útil… te cuento sobre los héroes."

Kurumi lo pensó un momento.

"Uhm~, será otro día, ahora quiero descansar. Vamos a teleportarnos."

La clon asintió y ambas se fueron a su hogar.

El oso corrió muy asustado cuando por fin tocó el suelo.

…

…

…

"…Los héroes Metal Knight, Demon Ciborg y Silver Fang destruyeron un meteorito que amenazaba con destruir Ciudad-Z… _Eso explica porque no pudimos entrenar ayer, ese viejo se nos va a morir en cualquier momento."_

Kurumi está leyendo un diario, es temprano en la mañana y ella solo está desayunando un té. Su clon ya salió a repartir justicia contra los criminales. Detrás de la original hay alguien que está masajeando los hombros de ella.

"Esté meteorito fue catalogado como nivel dragón y La destrucción del meteorito salvó la ciudad, pero generó muchos daños por los restos del meteorito que cayeron a la ciudad. Demon Ciborg fue ascendido de Rango 17 de la clase S a Rango 16, Metal Knight fue ascendido de Rango 7 de la Clase S a Rango 6."

Ella seguía leyendo y paraba para dar sorbos a su té.

"¿Un apartado?... Se rumorea que el responsable de destruir el meteorito fue el Héroe Saitama, un héroe reciente de Clase C. Tanto Silver Fang como Demon Ciborg dijeron que él lo destruyó. Se llegó a la conclusión de que él Héroe Saitama le dio el golpe final a el meteorito, luego de que Metal Knight y Demon Ciborg lo debilitaran."

Kurumi se empezó a reír de una manera burlona, luego paso a una risa algo malvada, al final fue la risa de una loca.

"Ja~, no lo entiendo~, no lo entiendo~, ¿Acaso no existen las cámaras?. Que personas tan estúpidas."

Ella se tapó la boca.

"Ups~, malas palabras no."

Ella calmó sus nervios y volvió a leer un poco el diario. Kurumi encontró información sobre ella misma y no pudo evitar leerlo.

"…_Las personas crearon historias del porque soy policía… muchos discuten que debería ser un héroe de clase B o incluso clase S… ¿Qué soy la hija de *King*?, ¿¡que pasa con las personas!?"_

"Algunas veces los medios exageran las cosas, no deberías darle importancia."

Kurumi relajó su cuerpo por el masaje del ciborg.

"Con esto es suficiente, gracias Genos-San."

"No es problema. Deberías hacer casó a tu maestro."

Él se sentó al frente de Kurumi, ella se rio de mala gana.

"Kudin olvidó de acomodar bien su nariz y Bang me hizo dar cien vueltas caminando alrededor del dojo con una mochila, la mía pesaba unos quinientos kilos. Kudin tuvo que hacer trescientas flexiones con una mano, además, le puso una mochila que pesaba unos cien kilos."

Genos asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

"Si fueran igual de obedientes como yo con mi Sensei, no tendrían que pasar por tantos castigos. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de pelear?"

La original rodó los ojos.

"Lo que digas. Sacamos algo de estrés, sabes, Kudin tiene que pelear con personas horribles y como ahora no matamos, nos cuesta controlarnos. Yo me enfrentó a monstruos, pero la mayoría no da pelea y me estresa un poco. Se podría decir que es para estar tranquilas."

El ciborg entendió a la perfección.

"Tiene sentido, así tranquilizan su naturaleza. Intentaré ayudarte para que tú sed de sangre pueda ser saciada."

Kurumi asintió.

"_Él en algo tiene razón… _Más que sed de sangre diría que nos calma, que nos lastimen es como si fuera un correctivo.¿Cómo se encuentra Saitama-San?"

Genos pensó unos momentos cerrando los ojos, luego los abrió.

"Si esperas una pelea con mi Sensei, olvídalo. Esta ocupado en este momento."

"No quiero pelear con él, ¿qué está haciendo?"

"Saitama-Sensei está buscando una amenaza para neutralizarla, según él, es para ya tener en su registro semanal una actividad heroica. Cuando le pregunté me dijo, *Porque esperar a mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy*… Te comparto sus palabras de sabiduría, quizás algún día te ayuden."

Kurumi abrió un poco los ojos.

"Son palabras bastante sabias. ¿Los héroes tienen el trabajo de tener una actividad heroica por semana?"

El ciborg negó con la cabeza.

"Hay una gran cantidad de héroes de clase C, ellos tienen que realizar un acto heroico por semana, sino se les eliminará del registro de héroes. Las demás clases no sufren esa condición."

Kurumi pensó un momento.

"Ja~, ya sé que hacer hoy. ¿Dónde se encuentra Saitama-San?"

…

…

…

"Entonces, ¿por qué caminamos por la ciudad?"

"Te voy a ayudar con tu labor de héroe."

Saitama está con su traje de héroe, Kurumi está caminando con su vestido y sin usar sus anteojos de sol. Ellos están en Ciudad-K.

"¿Por qué?"

"Se que no te gusta Saitama-San."

Él se rascó la cabeza un poco.

"Si, no sabía que tenía que hacer esto todas las semanas."

Kurumi siguió caminando y mirando a todos lados para ver algún problema.

"También te ayudare a subir a la clase B."

Saitama negó con la cabeza, Kurumi lo miró confundido y él le contestó.

"No me interesa subir o bajar de ranking."

"Pero Saitama-San, si subes a clase B ya no tendrás la obligación de hacer una actividad heroica semanalmente. También te pagaran mejor."

La cara de Saitama pasó de aburrida a determinada.

"¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Kurumi-San!"

Ella sonrió al ver la *cara* de Saitama transformarse en una cara.

"¡Si!, ¿Qué rango eres?"

Saitama pensó un momento y se encogió de hombros, ¡pero aún mantenía su mirada genial!. *Nightmare* suspiró.

"Vayamos a la asociación de héroes de esta ciudad."

…

"Por hoy creo que hay que parar."

Saitama asintió y soltó la mano de la señora que esta cruzando la calle. Kurumi abrió los ojos, ella tomó la mano de la señora y terminó de llevarla a la vereda.

La espíritu hizo un puchero en dirección a Saitama.

"Perdón."

Fue lo único que él dijo, ella suspiró y solo siguió caminando.

"Da igual, solo presta más atención a tu entorno. Hoy ayudaste a un total de veintitrés personas, también derrotaste a siete amenazas de nivel lobo, la asociación lo ve por las cámaras de seguridad y los testimonios de la gente."

"Perfecto, entonces adiós."

Kurumi sostuvo el hombro de Saitama, el héroe la miró confundido.

"Aun debes reportarlo, sino no sabrán que hiciste todo eso."

"Oh, está bien."

Ambos se miraron fijamente. La espíritu habló.

"¿Te acuerdas en dónde ayudaste a cada uno y sus nombres?"

A él solo se le cayó una pequeña gota de sudor, ella rodó los ojos.

"Te acompaño."

…

Los días pasaron y luego de unas cincos semanas, por fin Saitama subió a clase B.

El calvo con capa al principio no le gustó, pero se acostumbró a salir todos los días con Kurumi y terminó disfrutando el pasatiempo. También fue porque Kurumi pagaba el almuerzo para él, además, ella no lo molestaba y bromeaba de forma amistosa.

Ellos se quedaron estancados cuando llegaron al rango dos de la clase C. Kurumi descubrió que la popularidad tenía mucho que ver para subir de rango.

No hace falta decir que tanto Genos como *Nightmare* querían destruir la asociación. La espíritu, luego de que Saitama los calmara a ambos, llegó a una conclusión. *Saitama-San tiene que derrotar una amenaza nivel Tigre o superior*.

Ambos estuvieron buscando una amenaza de ese calibre y siguieron ayudando a las personas para subir la popularidad de Saitama.

No te das una idea de cuan enojada estaba Kurumi. Cuando *Nightmare* uso la computadora de Saitama, leyó los comentarios de los foros sobre Saitama y sobre ella.

Muchos les enviaban mensajes diciendo que él la está utilizando, decían que ella debilita o mata a los monstruos y luego él se llevaba el crédito. Muy pocos defendieron a Saitama y los pocos fueron bombardeados con insultos.

El héroe intentó calmarla, él le decía a ella que no le importa, que no está enojado y que no es necesario un alboroto.

Genos cometió el *error* de decirle a Kurumi que los responsables de dañar la reputación de Saitama fueron, *Tank Top Tiger* y *Tank Top Black Hole*. El ciborg, por desgracia, cometió otro *error* al decirle a ella dónde vivían ambos.

El pobre héroe de clase C había salido del hospital por el ataque de Sonic hace tres semanas, ahora está de nuevo en el hospital.

Fue muy piadosa la paliza que le dio Kurumi a él, ella se aseguró de fisurarlo y lastimarlo; pero no le causó ninguna herida mortal.

La asociación de héroes no lo tomó muy bien y mandó una queja a la policía. Kai habló severamente con Kurumi…

Pero también la felicitó, a él tampoco le importaba que ella allá lastimado a un héroe, después de lo que le contó Kurumi, él pensó que el héroe se lo merecía; pero no podía dejar que ella lastime a los héroes. También le dijo que estaba contento de que no lo lastimara de gravedad. Kurumi siempre lo hace y a Kai le pareció raro.

La asociación trató de hacer que las personas tuvieran odió hacia la espíritu, diciendo que ella odia a los héroes y que ella solo quiere tener fama cazando héroes de bajó rango; pero Kurumi al tener tres ciudades y media de su lado, dejó a la asociación mal parada.

Las personas les decía a la asociación de héroes que ella estuvo haciendo sus trabajos, además, dijeron que la ciudad J-K-I y parte de la Ciudad-L, están más seguras que nunca. También dijeron, si en verdad ella odia a los héroes, ¿por qué es amigo de uno?

Kurumi ignoró y no se molestó en ni siquiera leer un artículo de todo esto.

Tank Top Black Hole, no salió de su casa por unos días.

…

El viernes a la mañana, por fin apareció una amenaza de alto calibre, nivel Demonio.

La espíritu transportó al héroe asta Ciudad-F.

El monstruo era parecido a un hombre lobo, pero tenía cuatro brazos, él medía unos cinco metros de alto y tres metros de ancho. Su pelaje era negro y él tenía unas garras de veinte centímetros en cada dedo.

*Nightmare* le dijo a Saitama que ella quería luchar contra el monstruo. Él se encogió de hombros y asintió.

El nivel Demonio, era nivel Demonio superior. Su velocidad superaba los mil kilómetros por hora, y lograba romper las infraestructura con un poco de dificultad.

Kurumi mantuvo la lucha durante más de diez minutos, ella no uso *Dalet*. La espíritu, cuando ya estaba muy herida, utilizó *Aleph* más el 100% de su maná espiritual.

El monstruo recibió mucho daño cuando Kurumi usó su carta de triunfo; pero no fue suficiente y ella cayó al suelo.

Saitama solo le dio un golpe al monstruo y llevó a la espíritu al hospital más cercano.

Mensajes de muerte le llegaban a Saitama por aprovecharse de la bondad de la protectora de Ciudad-J, Ciudad-K, Ciudad-I y Ciudad-L.

A pesar de eso la asociación registró y comprobó el vídeo de las cámaras de seguridad. El monstruo estaba debilitado, pero aún así, que un héroe clase C lo derrote de esa manera es muy difícil de creerlo.

Por lo que le pusieron el puesto uno en la clase C y lo citaron para saber si quería avanzar a la clase B.

Él, obviamente, aceptó.

…

…

...

"Bien, sigamos patrullando."

Ese fue Saitama y está la lado de Kurumi.

"Si, hoy estaremos en Ciudad-I, la tasa de criminalidad aumentó un poco."

La espíritu y el calvo estuvieron de acuerdo que algunos días ellos volverían a patrullar juntos y realizar actividades de héroes.

Kurumi en vez de decir actividades de héroes, ella decía *traer justicia*. Saitama la molestaba siempre con el asunto del heroísmo y *Nightmare* siempre se enfadaba.

Ellos bromeaban o se metían en un Arcade para jugar y descansar un rato.

Kurumi lo ayudaba para que a Saitama no lo odien tanto, ella dejó en claro que Saitama será el que salve el día y ella solo mirará.

La espíritu cumplió con su objetivo, tener a Saitama para probar su fuerza. Perder contra esa amenaza nivel Demonio, la motivó a trabajar más en su entrenamiento.

"Las personas te saludan al pasar, algunas te piden fotos, eres muy querida en esta ciudad."

*Nightmare* escuchó a su compañero.

"También pasa lo mismo en Ciudad-J y K, no me molesta; pero preferiría evitar está atención."

Saitama asintió con la cabeza.

"No te interesa ser reconocida. Nunca te pregunté, ¿qué te llevó a repartir tu propia justicia?"

Saitama miró a su compañera, ella puso una expresión algo melancólica, pero tenía un toque de tristeza. Él lo notó.

"Oh, perdón, no es un tema que te guste. Sabes-"

"Sawa Yamauchi."

"¿Eh?"

"Era mi mejor amiga. Te dije que era una chica con gran poder, ¿No?"

Saitama asintió.

"_¿Cuándo fue que me dijo eso?"_

"Me otorgaron el poder que tengo, siempre quise ayudar al mundo y me manipuló para obtener ese poder. Había un problema con este poder, primero tenía que ser purificado, porque sino te convertía en un monstruo."

Saitama no es tonto, solo es distraído.

"¿Para purificarlo había que pasarlos de humano en humano?"

Ella dio un leve asentimiento y él continúo.

"Mataste a humanos todo ese tiempo y entre ellos a tu mejor amiga."

*Nightmare* volvió a asentir y le habló al héroe.

"Desde ese día jure que la vería cubierta de rojo."

Ellos caminaron tranquilos, ambos con la mente en su propio mundo. Saitama fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Tienes otra meta?, ¿aparté de esa?"

Kurumi lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Él siguió hablando.

"Disfruta tu vida. Has algo que te guste."

Kurumi levantó una ceja.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Digo, ¿Has estado buscando a esa persona toda tu vida?"

Kurumi respondió sin dudar.

"Si, por supuesto."

"Kurumi-San, ¿qué lograste en tu vida?"

La espíritu comenzó a pensar… pero poco a poco su cara pasaba a una de pura tristeza.

"…nada… _pero cuando maté a la primera espíritu, todo se reiniciará y podré tener una vida normal._"

A ella le dolía mucho admitirlo, pero pensó eso para darse ánimos. Él se sintió mal, pero continúo.

"Deberías ponerte nuevas metas y aclarar tu cabeza. No digo que abandones tu búsqueda de venganza, digo que deberías disfrutar tu vida, porque cuando mires para atrás verás eso, nada. Te lo digo por experiencia propia. Conseguí mi objetivo y ahora solo me siento vacío."

Ella lo miró e iba a responder, pero una chica joven les habló.

"Oye, tu no eres la chica policía, ¡Puedo sacarme una foto contigo!"

Más bien le habló a Kurumi. Está última asintió con la cabeza. Luego de una foto, además de algo sobre pasarle las fotos a sus amigos y volverse popular, la jovencita se fue.

"Voy a dejar de hacer esto."

Kurumi le habló a el héroe.

"¿Pensé que no te molestaba?"

"Pero te ignoran. Saitama-San, no te saludan y incluso te miran de mala manera. No me está gustando la actitud de las personas."

Él solo se encogió de hombros y ella se molestó por la actitud despreocupada de él.

…

El día estuvo tranquilo y solo quedaban unos veinte minutos para que ellos dos se separasen, pero decidieron hacerlo antes. Justo cuando se iban una chica los llamó.

"¿¡Tú eres Kurumi!?"

Ella ya se enojó.

"Si."

Una respuesta cortante y con algo de agresión. La mujer miró a Saitama.

"Es increíble, tú debes ser su amigo. Un gusto, podría tener un autógrafo y si no es una molestia, una foto con ambos."

La espíritu se sorprendió un poco y no era por la propuesta de la chica. Saitama sonrió.

"¿No me odias?"

La chica puso una cara molesta.

"No es justo lo que te hacen, te esfuerzas para ayudar a las personas y te tratan como basura. Kurumi es una chica muy buena que siempre ayuda a las personas, me es difícil creer que te ayude a hacer trampa. No hay que pensar mucho para saber que solo son dos amigos dándose una mano."

*Nightmare* sonrió de oreja a oreja y agarró el brazo de Saitama, luego se acercó a la chica joven.

"Pon la cámara~."

…

**/Pov Kurumi\**

…

"Hoy fue un buen día, ¿No, Daichi~?"

Uhm~, me ignoraste, lo tomaré como un si. Kudin a estado trabajando mucho últimamente, casi no está en casa y la veo en el dojo de Bang, luego no la veo asta el anochecer.

"¿Quieres descansar unos minutos Daichi~?"

…Lo volveré a tomar como un si. Hoy El pueblo está muy tranquilo, lo que es normal en pleno domingo.

Bueno me voy a sentar en el banco de la plaza unos minutos y luego me voy a casa. Hoy Saitama-San dijo que quería pasar todo el día leyendo manga, mañana volvemos a salir a patrullar.

Genos-San fue de mucha ayuda, últimamente nos da masajes a mi y a Kudin, también *pelea* con nosotras para liberarnos un poco… Ja~, mi clon se opuso a hacerse masajes, pero después le encantó.

Genos-San también me ayuda con mis heridas, luego de mi batalla con el monstruo nivel Demonio, él me sacó del hospital y me llevó a lo del doctor Kuseno. Bueno, lo lleve con mi sombra. También después de cualquier pelea, Genos-San me pregunta si tengo alguna herida que requiera tratamiento.

…

Hay algo en mi cabeza que estuvo rondando desde hace unos días, no paro de pensar en eso. Es que-

"¿!Qué pasa Daichi~!?, ¡deja de ladrar en este instante!"

Hay dos perros salchichas caminando con su dueño, mi perro se los quiere comer vivos. Anciano tonto, camina más rápido.

…

Fufú~, ¿van a abrir una tienda de ropa?, Se inaugura la semana que viene… ¡Es verdad!

Hoy volvía Itsuki-Kun de cuidar de su abuela. Ella dijo que cuando vuelva iríamos a comprar ropa porque a penas podía diferenciarnos. Ja~, la crema para las cicatrices si funciona.

Buenos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

"Daichi~, arriba, vamos a casa."

…

Los perros nos siguen ladrando cuando pasamos, Daichi~ se altera y solo genera más problemas.

Bueno, voy a la casa de los tíos de Itsuki-Kun, haber si está aquí.

…

"Hola Kurumi-San."

"Hola señora Subaru, ¿Se encuentra Itsuki-Kun?"

"…Un segundo."

"Aquí la espero~."

¿Estará durmiendo?, no, sino ella me lo hubiese dicho. Seguro que ella no está en la casa de sus tíos, pero no explica el porque se metió dentro de su casa. Es más, estoy escuchando la voz del tío de Itsuki-Kun, ¿Están discutiendo?

…

"Kurumi-San, Itsuki-Kun está en su casa… ten está es la dirección, no se si está durmiendo, mi sobrina llegó a las cinco de la mañana."

Entró adentro solo para escribirlo en un papel, me lo hubieses dicho, tengo una buena memoria.

"Gracias~ señora Subaru, que tenga buen día."

"No hay de que, mándale saludos de nuestra parte a Itsuki."

De acuerdo, ¿dónde vives Itsuki-Kun?, nunca fui a tu casa, veamos… Ciudad-L, Calle-D y Calle-Y, altura 445, piso cinco y puerta B. De acuerdo, puedo teleportarme a Ciudad-L; pero tengo que pedir indicaciones.

…

Creo que este es el lugar… Si, es este lugar, un apartamento un poco degastado, ya tiene unos cuantos años; pero se nota que lo cuidan bien.

Agh~, es verdad, necesito la llave para entrar al edificio. Tiene que haber un botón para llamar a Itsuki-Kun.

Mejor llamo la atención de el portero. Voy a tocar la puerta unas cuantas veces.

Ya me vio.

"Hola~."

Ja~, se asustó, ya me reconoció, bien desde que soy reconocida no necesito andar con los anteojos de sol. El portero ya tiene unos cuantos años de edad, diría que llega a los cincuenta.

"¿Tu no eres Kurumi-San?, ¿la chica policía?"

"Si~, buenos días, ¿aquí vive Itsuki Subaru?"

"No puedo creer que este hablando contigo!"

Ignoró mi pregunta.

"N-No es la gran cosa, señor."

"Como que no, mi hijo también es policía, gracias a ti no lo tratan a él como basura."

"Uhm~, un gusto ayudar."

"Cuando se entere que hablé contigo le va a alegrar el día. Itsuki-San vive aquí, pasa Kurumi-San, pasa."

"Gracias~."

De verdad, ya estoy empezando a odiar toda está atención. Pero al menos no-

"¡Me darías tu autógrafo Kurumi-San!"

Maldición…

…

Puerta B, Puerta B, ¡Puerta B~!. Espero que no estés durmiendo Itsuki-Kun…

No responde, bueno es normal, serán las once de la mañana y ella vino a las cinco. Por la dudas…

Escuchó pasos, ella se está acercando.

"H-hola."

"Hola Itsuki-Kun, buenos días."

Que raro, ¿por qué se quedó callada?.

"Itsuki-Kun, te encuentras bien."

"K-Kuru-Kurumi-K-Kun… Yo-yo-"

¿Qué le esta pasando a ella?, Itsuki-Kun está tartamudeando mucho. Serán mis ojos.

"Ya me pongo los anteojos de sol, espera un segundo."

"¡N-No!, P-pasa."

Abrió la puerta, claramente se acaba de levantar y-

"Itsuki-Kun… ¿qué le pasa a tu brazo?"

"Esto, es esto…"

Empezó a tartamudear otra vez. Su brazo no para de temblar, su boca se está abriendo y cerrando sola.

"¿Tienes una enfermedad?"

Ella asintió. ¿Eh?... ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho?. Da igual, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

"¿Tienes algún tipo de medicamento?"

Ella volvió a asentir, la cara de Itsuki-Kun se ve muy triste, estoy segura que ella no quería que yo supiera esto.

Abrió la heladera, ¿sacó una botella de whisky?, no, no es tiempo de hacer preguntas. Primero tengo que ayudarla.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer Itsuki-Kun?"

"Un v-vaso para m-medir."

¿Un vaso para medir?, debe ser agua, un medidor. Ella señala la alacena, vemos…

"Ten~."

Itsuki está señalando la medida de 50ML. Este whisky tiene más de un 90% de alcohol, no soy de beber alcohol; pero se que eso es mucho.

Vaya~, se lo tomó todo a la primera.

"¿Uhm~, te sientes mejor Itsuki-Kun?"

"Si, Mucho mejor."

Su boca paró de tartamudear, pero su mano aún está temblando.

"Gracias por la ayuda Kurumi-Kun, no creo que yo pudiera abrir la botella. Mi brazo derecho en unos diez minutos parará de temblar."

¿Debería preguntarle?, ¿se enojara si lo hago?. Bueno, es eso o quedarme con la duda.

"¿Itsuki-Kun, Ehm~…?"

No, no me atrevo.

"Ya se lo que se te pasa por la cabeza, Kurumi-Kun, yo sufro de párkinson."

"…"

¿Qué le pasa a mi cabeza?, no puedo pensar con claridad, es como si estuviera bloqueada.

"Kurumi-Kun, desde que tenía siete años sufro esta enfermedad."

"…"

Se me cierra la garganta y me duele el pecho, ¿!Qué ocurre!?

"Mis papás se separaron a mis siete años, tanto mi depresión como mi estrés fue muy fuerte y desperté está enfermedad que tenía dormida. Al principio solo eran los dedos, luego empezó a afectarme a mi boca y ahora mi brazo derecho."

"Itsuki-Kun…"

Siento frío, pero es muy diferente a cuando estoy en peligro.

"El párkinson ataca a mis neuronas y poco a poco me va dejando inútil. Perdón por ocultártelo estos seis meses, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarias y eso me da mucho miedo. Ahora mismo, tengo miedo."

"¿Creías que yo te dejaría de hablar o dejaría de estar contigo?"

"Si. Asta los dieciséis no se me permitía fumar ni beber para neutralizarla mis neuronas, por lo que mis compañeros de clases se alejaban de mí. Cosas de niños, no los puedo culpar, seguro yo hubiese hecho los mismo. Fuera de mi familia, tu eres la tercer persona que sabe esto."

Yo-yo…

"…Ya desayunaste, Itsuki-Kun"

"Eh… aún no, recién me desperté."

"Bueno, ¿Quieres ir a fuera a desayunar?, yo invito~-Eh."

Vaya~, Itsuki-Kun me está abrazando y también está llorando… Uhm~, ya no me duele el pecho.

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Bueno asta aquí termina el capítulo 8 y el siguiente será uno que les va a encantar.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, cualquier comentario es apreciado. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	27. Estadísticas Parte 2

**Datos de Kurumi actuales.**

…

…

**DATOS PERSONALES:**

**Nombre: **Tokisaki Kurumi.

**Raza: **Espíritu.

**Apodo:** *Nightmare* (Por D.E.M y Fraxinus) – Kurumin (Por Nia) – Kudin (Por ella misma).

**Nivel de espíritu: **Clase S.

**Nivel aproximado de héroe: **entre el Top 3 de la Clase A. Su habilidad destructiva es menor y ella a perdido contra todos los niveles demonio, por eso la asociación la cataloga como Clase A.

**Nivel de desastre aproximado: **Nivel Demonio Normal.

Si ella usa *Aleph* más el 100% del maná, llega al *Nivel Dragón inferior* por unos segundos.

**...**

…

**OBJETIVOS:**

**Objetivo principal: **Volver a su mundo.

**Objetivo secundario: **Matar a Mío – Matar a los monstruos – Detener a los delincuentes – Generar justicia.

**Otros objetivos: **Ayudar a que los policías vuelvan a ser confiables – Salvar/Ayudar a personas que lo necesiten – hacer que Saitama sea reconocido.

…

**...**

**HABILIDADES PASIVAS:**

**Aura cambiante: **Está pasiva tiene dos modos.

Si Kurumi no está en combate, largara un aura de inseguridad y miedo. Las personas confiadas o fuertes pueden tomarlo como una provocación para pelear. Si las personas confían en Kurumi el efecto se volverá nulo.

Cuando ella entra en combate, su aura provoca inconscientemente al objetivo, esto logra que el contrincante solo le preste atención a ella y no presté mucha atención su entorno. Entre más inteligente es la persona/monstruo, más difícil será que tome efecto.

**Detector espiritual: **Kurumi puede predecir un ataque si su mente está tranquila. Cuando se activa la habilidad, Kurumi sentirá *frío* por su cuerpo, el *frío* es de mayor magnitud dependiendo de que tan peligroso sea el ataque.

**Resistencia al colapso: **Zafkiel duerme el dolor de Kurumi, esto lo hace para que ella pueda batallar sin problema alguno.

Cuando Kurumi sufre una fractura, fisura o algún tipo de daño interno; Zafkiel ignora una parte del dolor, para que Kurumi sepa que está sufriendo mucho daño. Si ella pierde un miembro del cuerpo, Zafkiel duerme todo el dolor del miembro perdido.

**Sin quemaduras: **Kurumi, al tener Litio en su cuerpo, puede resistir el fuego en gran medida. Si su temperatura corporal sube, su resistencia al fuego se incrementa mucho, teorizo que puede llegar a resistir asta unos quinientos grados centígrados. Entre más quemaduras sufra, más resistente se volverá contra el fuego.

**Electroshock: **El litio se caracteriza por ser un excelente conductor de electricidad, esto al mezclarse con la anatomía humana genera un choque. Él ser humano es un mal conductor de electricidad, pero al tener las moléculas del litio nos hace casi inmunes a la electricidad.

El cuerpo del ser humano genera energías que se van desechando y renovando con el tiempo, al tener componentes de litio, la electricidad la transforma en energía que almacena el cuerpo, por lo tanto se necesita mucha cantidad de voltios para matar a un ser humano con un elemento compatible con la electricidad.

Matar a Kurumi con electricidad es casi imposible, el Reiryoku en su cuerpo absorberá toda la electricidad. Teorizo que si ella recibe electricidad su maná se renovará y aumentará su velocidad de regeneración; puede ser porque el Reiryoku use la energía de sobra para aumentar sus latidos del corazón y así el flujo de sangre.

**Cuerpo hirviendo: **Si Kurumi entra en el modo *Lucha* del *lucha o huida*, su cuerpo se calentará demasiado. Esto provoca que ella sea una *antorcha* humana, Kurumi llega a los doscientos cincuenta grados centígrados y genera un vapor muy caliente por sus glándulas sudoríparas.

**Regeneración: **Kurumi, al igual que todas las espíritus (excepto Kotori que cura todo en segundos), puede regenerar su cuerpo a una velocidad mayor a la de cualquier ser humano. Sus fracturas no deberían de durar más de seis horas y las fisuras solo duran un par de minutos.

**Cerebro veloz: **Kurumi aprende muy rápido técnicas y es una experta al encontrar debilidades de cualquier oponente, incluso estando en medio de la batalla.

…

…

**HABILIDADES ACTIVAS.**

**Flintlock y Mosquete (Lo llamo rifle): **Kurumi puede invocar a voluntad una pistola y un Mosquete, estás armas funcionan con el maná que tenga el cuerpo, se carga con el tiempo de descanso (Es como un celular, se va desgastando la batería y hay que volver a cargarla)

**Zafkiel: **Zafkiel es el ángel de Kurumi, este ángel tiene un conjunto de 12 habilidades. Las habilidades sólo pueden ser utilizadas si Kurumi tiene el *tiempo* suficiente o poniendo su propio *tiempo*.

**Vestido astral: **Kurumi invoca un vestido que aumenta todo sus atributos físicos, también aumenta el daño de sus dos armas principales, además, funciona como armadura.

**Maná espiritual: **Esto ayuda a que ella pueda aumentar sus capacidades físicas.

**Sombra: **Kurumi, cuando se adentra en su *sombra*, puede transportarse de un lugar a otro en segundos; siempre y cuando haya estado en ese lugar antes. La *sombra* también absorbe el tiempo de el objetivo que se haya adentrado.

**Terremoto espacial: **Kurumi invoca desde los cielos un bola negra que es de otra dimensión, entre más *maná* ponga Kurumi, mayor será la explosión.

**Ciudad devoradora del tiempo:** Al concentrarse invoca una masa rojiza y oscura alrededor de ella, abarca varios metros y sirve para robar el *tiempo*, disminuir las velocidades de los objetivos, y además, dejar el cuerpo de los objetivos más pesados. Solo funciona si están dentro de la C.D.T (Ciudad Devoradora del Tiempo).

**Ryūsui Gansai-ken: **Kurumi aún no puede usarlo a la perfección, ella solo puede usarlo para devolver golpes; pero no puede realizar cadenas de golpes o golpear con esa habilidad activa.

Ella está aprendiendo a desviar ataques usando esa habilidad. Bang cree que en poco tiempo la podrá aprender.

**Bain de Sang: **Está habilidad la creó ella misma. Kurumi empieza a dar vueltas en un lugar y dispara a todos lados, las sombras de Kurumi se transforman en manos y también disparan. Ella invoca su sombra en el lugar donde las balas van a impactar, teletransporta las balas y el ciclo continúa. A Kurumi todavía le cuesta mucho predecir la dirección de las balas.

…

…

**MEJORAS ADQUIRIDAS:**

**Vestido astral: **El vestido astral de Kurumi cambió un poco para adaptarse a un estilo de pelea más cercano, pero aún mantiene su estilo elegante.

**Flintlock mejorado: **El doctor Kuseno realizó unas mejoras. Estás mejoras permiten que #&$& -#& & & _#& & && & & & #& , & _#&&& #_ & &$& & & . Haciendo que el Flintlock pueda usarse para eliminar a amenazas con más poder que Kurumi.

**Mosquete (rifle) mejorado: **El doctor Kuseno fue capaz de $#& ###& # & & , esto ocasiona que sea más difícil #& #$ #, además, #& #& . Kuseno también lo mejoró para hacer que sea efectivo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el rifle se #& #& && #& & &&& & , & &#& #& && & .

**Cuerpo de Litio: **Ella tiene el metal de litio en su interior, esto hace que Kurumi tenga una mejor resistencia a los golpes, golpeé más fuerte; también resiste mejor el fuego y la electricidad.

**Prótesis ocular: **El doctor Kuseno instaló una prótesis ocular en cada ojo de Kurumi, aumentando su velocidad de reacción y reflejos.

…

…

**HABILIDADES FINALES:**

**Aleph más 100% del maná: **Kurumi se dispara con Aleph y luego usa todo su maná, esto hace que su velocidad se duplique. Su cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a tanta velocidad, por lo que se calienta y termina quemándola por dentro.

Si ella mantiene la habilidad activa por más de veinte segundos, empezara a destruir sus nervios y su cuerpo eventualmente no responderá. Kurumi empezara a quemarse por dentro si usa más del 60% del maná con Aleph.

**Bain de Sang 100%: **Es lo mismo, solo que ella usa Aleph más todo su maná. La cantidad de disparos por segundos aumenta notablemente.

…

…

**MEJORAS DE SUS HABILIDADES:**

**Vestido astral: **Aumenta un 50% los atributos físicos, también es una armadura de alto calibre.

**Maná espiritual: **Aumenta un 100% sus capacidades físicas, ella puede elegir cuánto maná usar. Si ella no lleva el vestido astral, solo podrá usar un 30% del maná.

Al entra en modo *Lucha o huida* el maná total que puede usar es de un 200%, pero dañara sus músculos al no estar acostumbrada.

**Aleph: **Aumenta la velocidad en un 100% y los reflejos en un 100%.

**Bet: **Disminuye la velocidad en un 50%.

…

…

…

Por ahora eso es toda la información adquirida de Kurumi Tokisaki, abra nueva información en breve.

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Si creen que le di mucho poder a Kurumi, están equivocados. Ella está muy estable en poder, es más, le baje el poder de su bala Aleph. **

**Aleph debería poder lleva a Kurumi a una velocidad de 1700 kilómetros por hora, con el maná ella tendría que llega a unos 3400 kilómetros por hora. Le quite poder, mucho poder.**

**Pero, quédense tranquilos, les aseguro que ella pasará los 3400 kilómetros por hora, ya verán.**

**Con respecto a el fuego, le puse quinientos grados centígrados porque Phoenix Man podía aumentar la temperatura a diez mil grados centígrados.**

**El próximo capítulo llegará pronto, ¡nos leemos luego!**


	28. Capítulo 9 Parte 1

**Capítulo 9: ¡Reina del tiempo vs Rey del mar!**

**Parte 1.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola": voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

"De acuerdo, sopa de miso, natto, huevo y tofu para Kurumi-Sama y un té negro con unas tortillas para su compañera."

"Gracias~, pero puedes llamarme Kurumi-San."

La mesera se inclinó y se fue para encargar los pedidos.

Las chicas están afuera del restaurante, hay varias mesas de madera con asientos de madera, ambos están pegados en el suelo.

Todo está *adentro* de la gallería, el techo de la gallería es de color negro y por dentro es gris. Hay varias ventanas en el restaurante, por dentro se ve muchas mesas y una barra de fondo.

El lugar se ve que tiene un gran diseño elegante y artístico.

"Nunca desayuné afuera. ¿Tú?"

Itsuki le preguntó a la espíritu, están sentadas una frente a la otra.

"Yo tampoco, he comido afuera, pero nunca desayuné afuera. Bueno, una experiencia nueva para ambas~."

Kurumi sonrió y Itsuki también sonrió.

"Como sea, espero que cocinen bien… Por cierto, te pediste un desayuno bastante pesado, Ja."

Kurumi chasqueó la lengua.

"Desde que empecé a entrenar estoy comiendo un poco más. No mucho, pero se nota la cantidad."

Itsuki asintió.

"Tu cuerpo debe ser el que te pide más comida. ¡Es para tener más energía!"

En la frase final, Itsuki imitó a alguien levantado pesas.

"Pff~, no tienes nada de músculo."

Itsuki se rio.

"Bueno, nunca hice deporte en mi vida, siempre me lleve educación física en la escuela. ¿Qué hay de ti?, no veo que tengas muchos músculos."

Kurumi se arremangó la manga y hizo fuerza.

"Uhm~, tienes razón, no tengo mucho músculo… Pero~ eso no significa que yo no sea fuerte."

*Nightmare* puso su mano en una posición para hacer pulseadas. Itsuki abrió un poco los ojos, pero le siguió el juego.

"Prepárate a perder."

Itsuki lo declaró con un tono calmado y con soberbia. Ambas se agarraron las manos.

"Tres~, dos~, uno~, ¡ya!"

La enferma mental-ambas son enfermas... La enferma que no está loca, puso toda su fuerza.

"¿Qué pasa Kurumi-Kun?, ¿ya te vas a rendir?"

Kurumi está asiendo mucha fuerza, se nota por la forma en la que aprieta los dientes.

"¡N-No!"

Era una situación épica, la mesa se está quebrando y el suelo está temblando por la presión que ejercen ellas dos, el pelo de Itsuki comenzó a elevarse y se cambió el color a dorado, a Kurumi se le empezó a destruir el vestido por la presión que ejerce sus músculos.

Volviendo a la realidad, las personas pasaban y miraban con una ceja levantada la escena, una está con la cara roja por la falta de aire y la otra está rechinando los dientes.

Itsuki está decidida a ganar.

"¡Aghhh!"

Con una fuerza descomunal, ella logró hacer que la mano de la espíritu toque la mesa.

"Eres demasiado fuerte Itsuki-Kun."

Kurumi hizo un pequeño puchero, pero está sonriendo. Itsuki se rio.

"Parecemos unas locas."

Itsuki estaba a punto de soltar la mano de Kurumi, pero-

"¿Eres Kurumi-San?, ¡Puedo tener tu autógrafo!"

Un hombre de unos veinte años le habló, él lleva ropa casual.

"...Si."

Kurumi respondió con molestia.

"¡Kurumi-Kun, mi mano, mi mano!"

"¡Perdón Itsuki-Kun!"

La espíritu soltó la mano de su compañera, está última se masajeó la mano con claro dolor.

*Nightmare* miró a su acompañante y su cara pasó de preocupación a una enojada, miró al hombre y su cara se convirtió en ira.

"¿¡Dónde~ firmo!?"

El hombre está algo asustado, Kurumi está tratando con toda sus fuerzas no mostrar su otra cara. Ella no lleva los anteojos de sol.

…

"Por un momento pensé que golpearías al muchacho."

"No, si hubiera agarrado al yo de hace unos meses, seguro lo hubiese golpeado… _más bien, lo hubiese mandado al hospital."_

Kurumi se calmó y ahora ambas mujeres están comiendo su desayuno. Itsuki comía de manera despreocupada y tranquila, la espíritu comía de manera calmada y elegante.

Luego de unos segundos sin dirigirse la palabra, la primera en hablar fue la compañera de *Nightmare*.

"Oye Kurumi-Kun, ¿No tienes miedo de enfrentar a los monstruos?"

Kurumi levantó su vista y le habló.

"Para nada, pero no quita que sea peligroso, se el peligro que representa luchar contra ellos."

Itsuki la miró y asintió, ella miró los platos de la espíritu y abrió un poco los ojos.

"_¿Eh?, ¿Cuándo terminó su sopa?... _Oye, Kurumi-Kun, ¿te emociona pelear con monstruos?, muchos te vieron peleando y incluso sigues sonriendo a pesar de tener heridas graves… Por cierto, entre nosotros, das mucho miedo cuando sonríes."

*Nightmare* no tardó mucho en responder.

"La verdad que si~, me pongo algo *loca*. Perdón, no es mi intención asustar; pero es un hábito mío, prácticamente es algo que ya forma parte de mi."

Su compañera pensó unos momentos y asintió, luego se le cayó una gota de sudor.

"_¿¡Ya se comió el tofu y los huevos!?... _Está bien, se que no nos harías daño."

Kurumi sonrió por la confianza que le tiene Itsuki, luego le preguntó.

"¿Cómo va tú trabajo Itsuki-Kun?"

Ella pensó unos momentos y contestó luego de beber un poco de su té.

"Muy tranquilo, la mayoría son personas que viene al hotel uno o dos días, normalmente los fines de semana son los días donde más alquilan. En especial a la noche."

Itsuki sonrió con picardees a Kurumi, está última entendió la indirecta y se rio.

Pasaron unos minutos, ellas solo hablaron de cosas triviales; pero Itsuki le preguntó algo *interesante* a la espíritu.

"Kurumi-Kun, ¿por qué fuiste a mi departamento?"

Kurumi había terminado de comer hace tiempo y Itsuki hace unos momentos. *Nightmare* se acordó del porque la buscó a ella.

"Dijiste que iríamos de compras este domingo."

Itsuki se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza.

"Maldición, lo había olvidado. Vayamos ahora."

Kurumi asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien~, ¿dónde compramos ropa?"

"Me conozco un lugar. ¡La cuenta!"

…

"*Sol naciente~*."

Podemos ver a ambas chicas mirando un local. El local de ropa es de color amarillo y tiene unas ventanas muy grandes. Dentro del local hay mucha variedad de ropa y está dividida en secciones, toda la ropa es de mujer.

"Si, no es ropa de marca, pero es de buena calidad. Entremos Kurumi-Kun."

Itsuki entró al local con Kurumi detrás suya, la cajera les saludó con una mano y les dijo *buen día*. Ambas saludaron y fueron a revisar/probar la ropa.

"Dime Kurumi-Kun, ¿que clase de ropa te gusta?"

Kurumi se encogió de hombros.

"Me gustan los vestidos."

Itsuki se rio un poco.

"Estaba hablando para salir casualmente, un vestido no creo que sea algo tan casual."

Kurumi hizo un pequeño puchero.

"Me gustan los vestidos."

Itsuki levantó una ceja y suspiró.

"Está bien, agarremos los vestidos más casuales."

…

"¿Ese te gusta?"

"Uhm~… No."

Itsuki cayó al suelo derrotada. Kurumi lleva un vestido rojo con flores blancas en todos lados y el vestido solo le cubre asta las rodillas.

"Itsuki-Kun, es lindo, pero no me gusta."

Itsuki se levantó y se le podía ver una pequeña lágrima en el ojo.

"Llevamos veinte minutos buscando un solo vestido, pero no te gustó ninguno. ¿Qué tienen de malo?"

Kurumi se quedó callada, su acompañante la miraba expectante para escuchar su respuesta.

Kurumi asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

"Es rojo."

Itsuki sonrió, pero una vena se le salía de su frente.

"Lo mismo dijiste con el verde, el marrón, el azul, el azul marino, el amarillo, el celeste, el violeta, el rosa, el-"

"De acuerdo ya entendí."

Itsuki se rascó la cabeza por los nervios.

"Tu elegiste todos los vestidos, ¿por qué no te gusta ninguno?"

*Nightmare* se encogió de hombros.

"Ya te dije, es rojo."

"¿¡Qué color te gusta!?"

"El negro~."

"¿¡Entonces porqué no elegiste uno de ese color desde el principio!?"

La espíritu se sintió mal, pero no sabía porqué.

"Como siempre usas ropas de diferentes colores, pensé que debería elegir algo diferente."

Itsuki suspiró.

"Kurumi-Kun, elegí algo que te gusta a ti. Aprecio que pienses en mí, pero hazlo por ti y no por mí."

_(-"Disfruta tu vida. Has algo que te guste."-)_

Las palabras de Saitama resonaron en la cabeza de la espíritu. *Nightmare* sonrió y se fue a buscar un vestido que a ella le guste.

…

"¿Qué te parece Itsuki-Kun?"

"¡Ese te queda muy bien!"

Kurumi salió del probador con un nuevo vestido. Este vestido es color negro y en varios lugares tiene dibujadas lunas blancas, la pollera de este vestido le cubre un 3/4 de su muslo. Debajo del vestido Kurumi tiene puesto una calza gris y de cazado tiene unos Kitten Heel; es básicamente un zapato de tacón bajo y el color del zapato es negro.

"Bien~, me llevaré este para mí y el otro será para Kudin."

Itsuki asintió.

"Bien, busquemos otras prendas."

"Itsuki-Kun, esto ya es suficiente."

La enferma mental sin problemas psicológicos se confundió.

"Pero solo llevas dos vestidos y uno no es para ti."

*Nightmare* asintió con la cabeza y habló.

"Lo se, pero dejémoslo para otro día, además, me gustaría que Kudin estuviese con nosotros."

Itsuki parpadeó con sorpresa, luego sonrió.

"Que dulce, se nota que la quieres mucho. Está bien, desviste y yo pagaré el vestido."

Kurumi asintió y se metió en el probador.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y la espíritu aún no salía, su compañera tocó la puerta y preguntó si todo estaba bien. Alguien tocó su espalda.

"Ya podemos irnos~."

"¡Kurumi-Kun, cuando saliste!"

"Ja~, tengo mis trucos."

Itsuki se rascó los ojos y volvió a verla, luego de eso solo asintió con mucha confusión.

Cuando llegaron a la caja Kurumi agarró las dos bolsas y se fue del local.

Luego *Nightmare* caminó media cuadra y Itsuki se puso a su lado.

"¡Yo iba a pagar por ti!"

Kurumi chasqueó la lengua.

"No, no quiero que pagues por mi, yo tengo el dinero para hacerlo."

Su acompañante puso una cara de enfado y caminó al lado suyo sin decirle ni una palabra. La espíritu levantó una ceja.

"_¿Uhm~?, ¿por qué está enojada?... _Itsuki-Kun, ¿pasa algo?"

Itsuki la miró enojada, pero luego suavizó su mirada. Luego sonrió.

"Ven, volvamos al restaurante."

"¿Por qué~?"

"¿Qué no es obvio?, deben ser las doce de la mañana, comamos algo, ¡yo invito!"

Esa última frase la dijo de forma sería y autoritaria. *Nightmare* parpadeó sorprendida e iba a decir que no.

"Esta bien, Itsuki-Kun… _¿Por qué me siento intimidada y por qué ella hace esto por mí?"_

Kurumi no tiene miedo ni está asustada, solo siente que si ella dice que *no*, le irá mal de algún modo.

"Vamos."

…

La misma mesera está tomando las órdenes de las mismas clientas, ellas volvieron después de una hora y media.

"¿Para beber?"

Itsuki fue la primera en hablar.

"Me gusta un whisky de… Kurumi-Kun, ¿qué bebida te gusta?"

La espíritu le tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta y le respondió.

"Ara~, me pediré una gaseosa, ¿quizás una coca?"

Itsuki asintió.

"¿Podría ser una coca cola de un litro y medio?"

"Por supuesto."

Luego de una reverencia la mesera se acercó a la barra para que se empiecen a preparar los pedidos de ellas.

A Kurumi solo se le venía una cosa a la cabeza.

"_¿Por qué hizo eso?... Primero quiso pagar mis vestidos, luego me invitó a cenar sin ninguna opción; pero sentía que de algún modo que ella podría sentirse muy triste si me negaba. Ahora decide no tomar whisky por mí, ¿qué gana ella con todo eso?"_

La espíritu pensó en una sola pregunta.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso Itsuki-Kun?"

Ella miró a *Nightmare* con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No me gusta beber sola, prefiero acompañar o que me acompañen para beber algo."

Kurumi asintió algo satisfecha con la respuesta.

"_Entonces solo lo hizo por sus costumbres, pero no explica lo de pagar mis vestidos."_

…

Luego de comer, ambas chicas solo charlaron de cosas triviales, Itsuki pagó la cuenta, Kurumi intentó aportar algo de su dinero; pero ella se negó rotundamente y se enojó con Kurumi por insistir tanto.

La espíritu al verla enojada se arrepintió y dejó que Itsuki pagará la cuenta.

Kurumi se sorprende cada vez que Itsuki se enoja. Ella siempre es tranquila, despreocupada y relajada; pero cuando pone una cara molesta algo en el interior de Kurumi la hace sentir culpable.

Ambas caminaron unas cuadras y Itsuki le habló a la espíritu.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer Kurumi-Kun?"

Ella la miró.

"_Se que ella me invitará algún lado… _No, ahora no."

"Quieres dar vueltas un rato por la ciudad, tengo que volver a casa en unos minutos, tengo ropa que lavar y no quiero que se me haga tarde."

"_Entonces, ¿Por qué no vas ahora?... _Itsuki-Kun~, si tienes cosas que hacer ve y hazlas."

Su compañera la miró y sonrió, luego se encogió de hombros.

"Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero eso no significa que tenga que salir corriendo a hacerlas, paseemos un rato. Te lo debo."

*Nightmare* se confundió.

"Itsuki-Kun, tú no me debes nada."

"Repítelo asta que te lo creas, vamos, busquemos muchachos… Eh, ahora que lo pienso nunca te pregunté, ¿algún león que quiera devorarte?, que no sea mi hermano."

Kurumi se rio un poco.

"Bueno, hay uno, pero no lo consideraría un león y no creo que sea alguien que me guste. Es más, creo que es al revés, yo soy la leona, Fufú~."

La espíritu hizo dos pasos y luego pensó en lo que dijo. Ella miró a su izquierda y vio la mirada de Itsuki con mucho asombró.

"_Ups~."_

"¡Ja, dime el nombre, dime el nombre!"

"No, olvídalo."

"¡Hay vamos!, incluso podría darte unos consejos."

"No, no te lo diré."

"Por favor."

"¡No!"

"¡Por favorcito!"

"Ugh~… Itsuka Shidou, da igual, total nunca lo vas a conocer."

Itsuki se rio un poco fuerte y atrajo algo de atención de los peatones.

"¡Nunca digas nunca!"

Kurumi levantó una ceja.

"Ara~, te estás contradiciendo tu sola."

"Bueno, es como decir que no hay reglas contra las reglas. Uno se contradice solo."

Kurumi se rio porque Itsuki se volvió a contradecir sola.

"Ja~, lo que tú digas."

Itsuki infló sus mejillas.

…

"Bueno, ya me tengo que ir Kurumi-Kun."

Itsuki se está despidiendo en una de las tantas plazas de la ciudad.

"Si~, nos vemos."

Kurumi la saludó y dio media vuelta.

"Asta otro día, amiga."

Itsuki dio media vuelta y ella le había hablado mientras se marchaba.

Itsuki hizo dos pasos y sintió que alguien le apretaba el hombro.

"¿Me consideras una amiga?"

Itsuki miró a Kurumi, está última la mira con algo de inquietud y sospecha.

"Bueno, sí. Nos conocemos hace seis meses y pasamos mucho tiempo juntas. Yo te considero mi amiga."

Itsuki le sonrió despreocupada y con mucha tranquilidad a Kurumi, pero su sonrisa se borró a ver la expresión sería de la espíritu.

"¿Hay algo mal?"

*Nightmare* entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca un par de veces. Luego de unos intensos segundos, la espíritu pudo hablar.

"¿Crees conocerme?"

Kurumi habló de manera sería y cortante, Itsuki le impresionó las palabras.

"Bueno, no creo que me hayas dicho todos tus secretos, pero creo que te conozco lo suficiente para considerarte mi amiga."

Itsuki habló con un tono serio, pero su cara está relajada.

Kurumi levantó su flequillo.

"¿Qué tal ahora?"

Itsuki vio el otro ojo de Kurumi y se sorprendió, el aura asesina de la espíritu aumentó.

"Este ojo es natural, soy un monstruo"

Itsuki se sorprendió otra vez y retrocedió un metro. *Nightmare* soltó su flequillo, puso una mirada dolida, pero luego la endureció.

"Por tu propia seguridad, te sugiero no juntarte conmigo, eres una buena chica Itsuki-San; pero creo que debemos terminar esta farsa aquí y ahora. Cuando el mundo descubra esto, me atacarán, es mejor que tú no tengas relación conmigo."

Kurumi dio media vuelta y se fue.

…

"¡Jajajajaja!"

La risa de Itsuki resonó en la plaza, las personas a los alrededores la miraron, pero después le tomaron poca importa y volvieron a sus asuntos.

Ella empezó a correr.

"¡Kurumi-Kun vuelve!"

*Nightmare* la miró con muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

"¿¡No escuchaste!?, dije q-"

"Puedes cerrar la boca."

Kurumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa por esa falta de respeto, pero ella volvió a hablar.

"¡Itsuki-San solo-!"

"Cállate, me vas a hacer olvidar lo que te iba a decir."

Kurumi se sorprendió otra vez, pero esta vez actuó de forma sumisa.

Luego de unos segundos Itsuki habló.

"Todo tiene sentido."

Kurumi levantó una ceja.

"Uhm~, ¿el qué?"

"La forma en la que actúas. Siempre me preguntas porque hago esto o hago lo otro, tu forma de reaccionar cuando te agradecen por tus actos. Es como si no creyeras que alguien está siendo amable contigo."

Itsuki le hablaba con una sonrisa y una mirada tranquila.

"Fue mi culpa desde un principio, en vez de darte una razón del porque lo hago, debí decirte que lo hago porque quería pasar tiempo contigo."

Kurumi iba a hablar, pero Itsuki hizo una señal para que ella paré.

"Los monstruos no son muy queridos por nosotros, todo el mundo tiene miedo de ellos y me incluyo. Tú dices que eres un monstruo y creo que es verdad."

Itsuki se rio un poco, Kurumi se molestó y le dolió; pero Itsuki volvió a hablar.

"Recuerdas que te dije. Yo tengo párkinson y no quería que tú te enterarás de mi condición. Las personas siempre esperan que actúes normal y que de algún modo desaparezcan tus problemas, en mi juventud me rechazaban por eso. Por esa razón, yo te entiendo."

Kurumi vio en los ojos de Itsuki la empatía.

"Estoy seguro que tú pensaste, *cuando descubra que soy un monstruo, me dará la espalda*, fue eso, ¿verdad?"

la espíritu, sin darse cuenta, está respirando con dificultad y las palabras no le salían. Itsuki tomó esto como un *SI*.

"Kurumi-Kun, ¿de verdad crees que te haría pasar el dolor y el miedo que yo sufrí todo este tiempo?"

Itsuki volvió a reír un poco y luego suspiró.

"Perdón por no responderte a tu pregunta, pero me dejaste en un pequeño shock. Aún te considero una amiga."

Kurumi está temblando, pero de la alegría. Itsuki se rascó un poco la cabeza y habló.

"Dime, ¿tú me consideras una amiga?"

La espíritu se tapó la boca con una mano y luego empezó a reír, ella paró de reír y miró a Itsuki con los ojos un poco húmedos.

"Claro que seré tu amiga… Itsuki-Chan."

…

…

…

Las calles de la ciudad están tranquilas, es de noche y hay pocas almas vivas en las calles.

Pero vamos a ubicarnos a un edificio. Es uno algo lujoso y bastante grande, dentro del edificio tenemos que encontrar una habitación especial.

¿Por qué especial?, bueno, una mangaka es la que está viviendo en este lugar. Su casa es un completo desastre, hay un montón de platos y cubiertos para lavar; también hay miles y miles de papeles y hojas en el suelo.

Si vamos a la habitación de la mangaka podemos ver que también es un desastre, a excepción de la mesa de trabajo, ese es el único lugar limpio.

"¡Es por eso que Muku necesita la ayuda de Nia para traer de nuevo a Kurumi!"

Mukuru le habló a Nia. Rapunzel lleva una falda de color blanco con una hilera horizontal de color púrpura. Lleva el pecho muy escotado, la camisa con escote es de color dorado y tiene pequeñas *X* de color rosado, encima de su pelo tiene una flor, las pétalos son de color azul y el centro de la flor es de color dorado.

"No puedo creer que la hayas mandado a otro mundo."

Esa era Nia, tiene el pelo blanco y lleva unos anteojos cuadrados de color rojo oscuro. Su ropa conociste en un buzo blanco con cierre negro. Su pantalón es largo y de color negro con líneas blancas a los costados.

Si podemos resaltar algo de su cuerpo, es que su pelo está muy despeinado… y prácticamente no tiene pechos, al contrario de las otras pechugonas.

Nia se encogió de hombros y volvió a hablar.

"Como sea, fue una buena estrategia, de esa forma tienes a chico solo para ti ."

Nia se lo tomó a juego y Mukuru hizo un puchero.

"Muku no se aprovechó de esto, Muku quiere traerla de vuelta. Muku requiere la ayuda de Nia para hacerlo."

Nia asintió con la cabeza.

"Si ya lo sé. Ahora que lo pienso, lo que me dijiste parece una buena idea para una historia."

"Muku se está enfadando, Nia tiene que tomarse esto enserio."

Nia volvió a asentir, pero para sí misma.

"_Si, seguro que si hago las cosas bien la historia será un éxito… _Bueno Muku-chan, te ayudare a traerla de vuelta; pero será mañana. Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿alguien más se enteró de esto?"

Mukuru se está dirigiendo a la puerta de salida.

"Muku, Miku y Nia son los únicos que saben lo que hizo Muku."

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana, vengan a la tarde y veré si Rasiel me ayuda. Sino funciona, pues solo formemos un trío para despejarnos."

La astronauta levantó una ceja confundida.

"¡SI, ES UNA BUENA IDEA!"

Se escuchó la voz de una chica detrás de la puerta de entrada.

"Muku se pregunta de que trío habla Nia."

"Que no es obvio, un trío de dibujantes, dibujar aclara tu mente y te relaja."

"¡NO, NO ES UNA BUENA IDEA!"

"Muku se despide de Nia."

La mencionada asintió con la cabeza.

"Saludo a la tortilla."

Mukuru se confundió.

"¿Tortilla?"

"Si tortilla, es vuelta y vuelta… estoy hablando de Miku-chan."

Mukuru asintió con la cabeza y por fin salió del apartamento.

…

"dime Muku-San, que hablaron en la habitación de Nia, lo otro lo pude escuchar."

Miku está afuera de el departamento de Nia, ella esperó a su amiga. Miku no entró porque no lo vio necesario, además, ella sabía que se pondría a hacer chistes con Nia.

Miku tiene puesto la misma ropa que Mukuru, solo que los colores están invertidos.

"Nia le dijo a Muku que mañana venga a la tarde para ayudar a Muku y Miku. Nia te manda saludos."

Miku se tocó un cachete.

"Uhm, fue más fácil de lo esperado. Pensé que se negaría por su trabajo."

Rapunzel se rio un poco.

"Nia tiene libre toda la otra semana. Muku no se acuerda bien porque Nia está libre toda la semana, pero Muku si se acuerda que no podía publicar un capítulo del manga de Nia."

Mukuru y Miku empezaron a caminar para irse. La diva le preguntó a su amiga.

"¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a alguien más?"

La astronauta pensó unos momentos.

"Muku piensa que no, Muku cree que deberíamos esperar para ver si Nia soluciona el problema de Muku."

"Está bien, así no le damos problemas a las demás y a Darling~; pero si las cosas se salen de control hay que informarle a Kotori-Chan."

Mukuru asintió. Algo extraño pasaba en todo esto, la sombra de Mukuru de repente se movió sola y se fue por otro lado.

…

…

…

La ciudad de Tenguu tiene varios sitios, es una ciudad grande, prácticamente una ciudad muy parecida a Tokio; pero con una tecnología menor.

Sin embargo, se encuentra una zona despoblada en una sección de esta ciudad.

Esta zona está llena de vegetación y árboles, hay varios edificios abandonados, autos, negocios, etc.

No hay ninguna persona en ningún lado. Si observamos, podemos ver algunas sombras moviéndose de forma extraña, algunas viniendo de dirección contrarias; pero todas van a un mismo lugar.

Una de estas sombras paró en un edificio de unos ochos pisos. Debajo de la puerta salió *Kurumi* con su vestido astral.

Ella iba a golpear la puerta, pero sintió una presencia detrás suyo. Ella miró detrás y también está Kurumi.

La clon que estaba por golpear la puerta negó con la cabeza y tenía una expresión triste, la otra al ver esto hizo exactamente lo mismo. La primera en hablar fue la última en llegar.

"¿De qué lugar vienes *yo*?"

"Vengo de España~, ¿qué hay de *mi*?"

"Ji~, yo soy la de Canadá."

"Espero que la reunión de hoy valga la pena."

"Si, me gustaría saber de una vez en dónde está mi *yo* original."

"No puede estar muerta, sino también estaríamos muerta."

"Uhm~, es casi imposible encontrarla alrededor del mundo, hay demasiados lugares. No somos suficientes."

"Lo sé~, pero es nuestra única opción. ¿Qué más podríamos hacer?"

Ambas copias pararon su charla, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose les llamó la atención a ambas.

Había otra Kurumi parada en la entrada del edificio, ella miró a ambas y abrió la puerta para después apartarse; luego ella les habló.

"Deberían pasar de una vez. Hay otras esperando."

Las *Nightmare* que charlaban miraron para tras y vieron a algunas clones esperando en la entrada, todas están aburridas.

"¡Vayan a hacerse de novias a otro lado!"

Una de las tantas copia gritó, todas se rieron.

…

Dentro del edificio en ruinas está todo impecable. Hay muchas Kurumis charlando y discutiendo asuntos con/sin importancia.

Los comentarios más relevantes eran.

"Ara~, nunca habíamos estado tantas reunidas."

"Jiji~, la última vez fue para salvar a Shidou-San, pero no fue tan grande como está."

"Ugh~, ¿nadie trajo algo para beber?"

"¿Para qué?, no lo necesitamos."

"Eso no quita que tenga la garganta seca."

"Oigan, ¿quien agarró mi moneda italiana?"

"¡Hagan lugar!"

"Me aburrí~, ¿alguna trajo un juego de mesa?"

Charlas muy interesantes…

Luego de unos minutos apareció otra Kurumi, pero está era muy diferente al resto; me estoy refiriendo a su ropa. Es parecido al vestido astral se Kurumi, la diferencia es que es negro cruzado con blanco, en el medio del vestido tiene una sección blanca, arriba de su pecho lleva una flor roja con un ramo negro a los costados; en el pelo de su cabeza se ubica tres flores rojas.

Algunas Kurumis la notaron.

"Ara~, por fin."

"Ja~, ¿la anciana estuvo algo ocupada?"

"Uhm~, deberías cambiarte ese vestido, es anticuado y feo."

La Kurumi con vestido diferente miró a todas y habló.

"Estaba haciendo algo importante."

Algunas la ignoraron y siguieron charlando, otras se pusieron curiosas.

"¿Qué fue?"

"Si~, ¿qué estuviste asiendo?"

La única y diferente cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar.

A pensar.

A pensar.

Y siguió pensando.

"_No puedo decirles que estuve en una tienda de mascotas toda la tarde…"_

Las Kurumis interesadas se miraban entre si, pero ninguna habló. La del vestido diferente abrió los ojos y les respondió.

"Salve a veinte personas de morir en un incendio."

Ellas la escucharon y se encogieron de hombros.

"Entonces, no hiciste nada."

"Ja~, me esperaba algo mejor."

"Ara~, ¿se supone que tú eres yo?"

La Kurumi diferente, se rascó la cabeza y volvió a hablar.

"En el incendio también salvé a un gatito"

Algunas sola la miraron con el seño fruncido y sin interés.

"¿Dos gatitos?"

Todas se miraron, pero aún fruncían un poco el seño.

"¿Tres?... Si~, fueron tres gatitos."

Todas la miraron sorprendidas y luego aplaudieron, las que no estaban prestando atención miraron a las otras.

"Bien hecho yo."

"Que mala suerte, me perdí del ver a los gatitos~."

Los aplausos pararon y la Kurumi antigua se movió asta llegar a una cama, ella se paró arriba de la cama y se dispuso a hablar.

"¡Oigan~, atención!"

Todas miraron en dirección a ella.

"Bueno, creo que todas sabemos porque estamos aquí. Han pasado tres semanas desde que la Kurumi original desapareció, así que iré primera."

Ella se aclaró un poco la garganta.

"En el transcurso de estos días todas nosotras abarcamos la ciudad de Tenguu al completo. No encontramos nada, incluso buscamos en las llanuras cercanas; pero no había rastros de *Yo*."

Ella paró unos momentos para que todas lo asimilen.

"En todo Japón, a pesar de buscar y preguntar; no encontramos ninguna pista. Entramos en cuevas y en otros lugares, también vigilamos a las otras espíritus, pero ni siquiera sacaron un tema referente a nosotras."

Ella se quedó callada y miró las expresiones de todas, ella solo podía ver tristeza en su *rostro*. Algunas hablaron.

"Revisamos casi el 70% de toda España, pero no logramos hallar nada, en unos días terminaremos de investigar toda España."

"En Australia tampoco se encuentra nada, dimos vueltas y vueltas; pero nuestro equipo de *Yo* ni siquiera encontró alguna carpa o algo por el estilo."

Todas negaron haber visto a su original.

Luego ellas se callaron y fue un silencio incómodo, algunas parecían tristes, otras enojadas y algunas pensativas. La del vestido diferente les volvió a hablar.

"Se acabo, voy a hablar con Ratatoskr."

Todas abrieron los ojos como platos y las respuestas no tardaron en llegar.

"¡Para nada, es una tontería!"

"¡Arriesgarte de esa manera, ya no podemos revivir si nos matan!"

"¡Si~, no estuvimos evitando a Mana por nada!"

"¡Seguro se aprovecharán para sellar a *yo*!"

"¿¡Quien te nombró jefa!?"

"¡Si~, para mí ya enloqueció!"

Ella se enojó un poco por sus comentarios.

"¡Guarden silencio!"

Todas se callaron pero están algo enojadas o disgustadas.

"Lo sé, esto nunca pasó y todas somos iguales, algo que no podemos controlar nos pone muy nerviosas. Piensen con claridad, no tenemos forma de encontrarla por nosotras mismas, necesitamos ayuda tecnológica. ¡Es D.E.M, las A.S.T o Ratatoskr, no queda de otra!"

Sus palabras al principio sonaban empáticas, pero al final sonó muy autoritaria y con seguridad.

Algunas agacharon la cabeza con sumisión, otras asintieron seguras; pero algunas tenían dudas.

"Si vas a hablar con Ratatoskr, hay que hacerlo rápido. No nos queda mucho *tiempo* y si matamos a alguien Mana nos dará caza."

Una de las Kurumis aconsejó a la del parche en el ojo. Está última asintió y sonrió un poco.

"No creo que me hagan daño, Shidou-San se enojaría si se entera que nos lastimaron."

Todas se pusieron pensativas y creaban posibles escenarios, el peor escenario sería que Maná haya decidido visitar a su hermano. Después de pensarlo un poco, sus vidas no corrían peligro mientras Mana no estuviera.

"¡Vieja *Yo*!"

La Kurumi con el parche en el ojo miró a la recién llegada.

"Acá estoy, ¿cuál fue tu cargo?"

La Kurumi recién llegada ganó algunas miradas, ella se acercó a su jefa y le habló.

"Fui encargada de hablar con Nia."

La clon al mando parpadeó un poco y sonrió.

"Oh~, si entraste gritando debe ser importante, ¿qué te dijo?"

La Kurumi con vestido raro está muy expectante y tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"No, aún no hable con ella."

La sonrisa se borró y paso a una mirada confundida.

"¿Qué~?, ¿entonces por qué estás aquí?"

La Kurumi encargada de hablar con Nia sonrió.

"La buena noticia la encontré, encontré a *Yo*"

Todas se quedaron con la boca un poco abierta. La clon al mando preguntó con algo de felicidad.

"Lo dices de verdad. Sabes dónde está la *Yo* original."

Ella asintió e iba a hablar-

"¡Por fin!"

"¡Ja~, no puedo creerlo!"

"¡Justo en el mejor momento!"

"¡Si hay una luz al final del túnel!"

Todas gritaron contentas, la único que se le salió una lágrima fue a la Kurumi más vieja, está última sonrió y suspiró con alivió.

"¿Donde está?"

Todas estaban gritando de felicidad, la clon al mando se acercó a la clon para preguntarle.

Está última miró a todas y se dio cuenta de su error.

"Ara~, Uhm~… No creo que te guste."

La sonrisa de la Kurumi más vieja se achicó un poco.

"¿Le pasó algo malo?, ¿la capturó D.E.M o las A.S.T?, ¿no quiere vernos más?"

Todas las presentes no están prestando atención. La clon encargada de hablar con Nia se acercó al oído de su jefa.

…

Afuera de la ciudad totalmente en ruinas, a un chico y una chica, ambos están abrigados; la noche llegó y hace algo de frío.

"Bueno, hemos dado vueltas por toda la ciudad y no se encuentra nada."

El chico fue primero en hablar y no le habló a la chica. La mujer está sosteniendo una cámara con una mano y con la otra una linterna, el chico solo lleva un micrófono.

"¿Dejamos eso de los fantasmas asesinos como una farsa?"

La chica le habló a el muchacho, el asintió y se rio un poco.

"Por supuesto, es todo una mentira, no hay nada aquí, fue una perdida de tiempo. ¡Bueno chicos asta aquí a llegado el vídeo de hoy!, ¡si les gustó darle a like y compartir, me ayuda muchísimo!; ¡también pueden suscribirse para no perderse ningún-!"

"¡VOY A MATARLA!"

Ambos se quedaron callados cuando escucharon ese grito. Miraron hacia la derecha y la cámara mostró ojos rojos y amarillos moviéndose por los árboles.

Ambos se quedaron en shock.

"¡SUÉLTENME, LA MATARÉ!"

Los jóvenes gritaron horrorizados.

"¡Corre, corre por tu vida!"

El hombre salió corriendo y la mujer también.

Los gritos de muertes siguieron, si subes el volumen del vídeo al máximo, se puede escuchar frases como: *¿¡A quien!?*, *¿¡qué te ocurre!?*, *¡tranquila!*, entre otras frases.

El vídeo se pausó, tal parece que se veía en una pantalla muy grande, diría que es una de cincuenta y nueve pulgadas.

"Bueno, si antes creía que ella estaba loca, ahora no lo creo, lo confirmo."

Kotori habló con un chupetín en la boca, ella está sentada en el asiento del capitán. Por supuesto, estamos en la nave de Fraxinus.

Es una habitación muy grande, dónde tiene siete asientos, el asiento en dónde está Kotori está unos metros más elevado que el de los demás.

Seis asientos al frente, tres a la derecha y los otros tres a la izquierda, el asiento del capitán está en el medio.

En cada asiento hay una pequeña mesa con unas pantallas con diferentes datos.

Aunque actualmente solo hay tres personas dentro de la nave.

"No entiendo porque *ellas* se expusieron de esa manera."

Kotori volvió a hablar, se ve que ella tiene unas pocas ojeras.

"*Nightmare* es un misterio."

Al lado izquierdo de Kotori hay una chica con una bata de laboratorio, un pequeño oso de peluche algo arruinado, una cara que parece no haber dormido por días enteros, etc. Creo que ustedes ya saben quién es.

Pues soy yo, La encargada de cualquier análisis importante dentro de Ratatoskr.

"Si, pero no creo que *Nightmare* sea tan estúpida para exponerse de esa manera, debe hacer una razón muy importante."

A la derecha de Kotori se encuentra un chico joven, su pelo es rubio, lleva un saco blanco y el interior de este es azul marino, debajo del saco tiene una camisa negra y una corbata blanca/plateada. Sus pantalones también son blancos y lo sostiene un cinturón negro.

Kotori asintió de acuerdo con su mano derecha y ella volvió a hablar.

"Uhm, tienes razón, actuamos rápido para hacer creer que el vídeo fue montado, muchas gracias Reiner-Chan. Tu también vicepresidente, gracias por informarnos sobre el vídeo antes de que se haga viral."

La analista asintió, ella está feliz por el alago. Kotori miró la pantalla gigante y volvió a hablar.

"¿Tú qué opinas sobre la situación María?"

De repente una voz se escuchó en todos los parlantes de la nave.

"Opino que son las cuatro de la mañana y tiene que dejarme recargar mi energía en paz. Esto no me ayuda a aprender sobre el amor de ninguna-"

La voz se cortó de repente, la líder de la nave apretó el botón de mute.

"Voy a ignorar eso. ¿Tu que opinas Reiner-Chan?"

La nombrada se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a hablar.

"Opino que hay que mantener a *Nightmare* v-"

*Pam...*

Mientras ella hablaba se iba inclinado hacia atrás y se terminó cayendo. Reiner está durmiendo tranquila en el suelo.

"Siempre con una excelente observación, buen trabajo Reiner-Chan."

Kotori alabó a su amiga por alguna razón, ella miró a su mano derecha.

"Dime, ¿qué opinas sobre todo esto?"

Kyouhei Kannazuki puso una cara muy seria y su tono de voz también es muy serio.

"Por lo que vi, también me creería el vídeo. Es aterrador ver unos pechos tan grandes, si hubiesen sido unos pechos parecidos al tuyo, yo nunca hubiese creído el vídeo."

*Clic…*

"¡No, solo estábamos!-espera, ¿¡qué hacen a esta hora de la noche!?"

Dos hombres de seguridad muy robustos, ambos están vestidos con trajes negros, agarraron los brazos del vicepresidente y lo empezaron a arrastrar por la puerta de salida.

"Atenlo y arrójenlo al río más cercano."

Ambos hombres asintieron y volvieron a arrastrar a Kannazuki.

"¡No!, ¡piedad!, ¡tenga piedad!"

Él no está gritando, él está hablando en voz alta, además, ni siquiera se está esforzando por liberarse del agarre de ambos hombres.

Reiner se despertó por los gritos y se levantó del suelo. Ella le habló a la capitana con un tono muy cansado.

"Eso no lo va a detener por mucho."

Kotori asintió de acuerdo.

"Lo sé, si hubiese sido unas horas antes les hubiese pedido que lo tiren al océano."

Reiner solo asintió.

"Bueno, creo que es todo por esta noche… Por cierto, ¿Mukuru a invocado su ángel estos días?"

Kotori le preguntó a su amiga. Reiner no pensó mucho la respuesta.

"No, la última vez fue cuando viajó con Miku. Sin embargo, te mantendré al tanto y estaré vigilándola; tu no te preocupes por ella, déjamelo a mí."

Kotori apreció el gesto amable de su amiga, la capitana sonrió y se dirigió a la salida.

"Si, no sé porque está usando su ángel, pero si lo vuelve a hacer debemos tomar medidas; estoy segura que D.E.M ya está planeando un movimiento cuando detecten ondas espirituales. Sin embargo-"

Kotori bostezó y se rascó el ojo izquierdo con una mano.

"Ya es muy tarde, volvamos a casa."

*Pam…*

"Reiner-Chan, te diría que uses una cama de enfermería; ¡pero en vez de dormir siempre te encuentro trabajando!"

Kotori levantó del suelo a su amiga y se fue con ella en sus hombros. Reiner a los poco segundos volvió a ponerse de pie sola.

…

…

…

"Entonces~, ¿vas a salir?"

"Por supuesto."

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que Kurumi aceptó a Itsuki como su amiga, sin embargo, las cosas no cambiaron.

Kurumi y Itsuki se llevaron mucho mejor estos días.

"No entiendo la necesidad de esto."

Kudin le habló a su original.

Kurumi lleva el vestido que le sugirió su nueva amiga y Kudin también.

Kudin lleva un vestido negro que le llega asta las rodillas. Sin embargo, en el vestido tiene una hilera de rosas justo en la cintura. Habían pétalos de rosas dibujados en diferentes partes del vestido.

"Bueno, Itsu-Chan me preguntó si podía conocer a mi compañero de trabajo."

Kurumi le respondió a su clon con una sonrisa.

"Lo que yo quiero saber es, ¿cuál es la necesidad de conocerlo?"

La clon le preguntó con mucha curiosidad. La espíritu original asintió entendiendo el mensaje de su *hermana*.

"Quiere conocer al supuesto tramposo, falso, roba créditos, aprovechador de amigos, oportunista, m-"

"Ya entendí. Quiere saber si es cierto lo que dicen las personas."

"Uhm~, para resumirlo, si."

Kudin comprendió todo.

La copia le molestó un poco el tema de una supuesta amiga. Su molestia pasó al ver cómo su original se divertía y hablaba libremente con alguien; a ella le costaba creer esto después de tantos años fuera de todo vínculo social.

Los cambios en la espíritu fueron notorios, incluso para Bang y Miyamoto. La sed de sangre estaba allí, pero en menor medida, ella se enojaba con menos frecuencia y ya no manda a salas de urgencia a los criminales, ahora solo los manda a el hospital.

Kudin decidió darle una oportunidad a Itsuki y también trató de entablar una amistad sincera; pero no es tan fuerte como con Kurumi.

"Kudin, yo me voy. Recuerda que a las diecinueve horas tiene que llevar una carta de Bang al dojo Qigong."

Kurumi invocó su sombra y está por irse. Ella miró a su clon, está última solo asintió con una sonrisa y dijo un leve *adiós~*.

…

**/Pov Kudin\**

…

Bueno, tuve que viajar por toda la ciudad, pero por fin encontré el dojo.

Como es de esperarse, también tiene un montón de escaleras. Ja~, ahora me dan la libertad para volar, así que no importa mucho

…

Ya falta poco, me pregunto que habrá en la carta de Bang. Bueno, en un futuro seguro nos dirá que dice esta carta.

Es un lindo dojo, pero es más pequeño que el de Bang, por lo que puedo ver-

…

La puerta está abierta y… ¿eso es sangre?; está muy oscuro y no puedo ver bien. Habrá habido una pelea o algo por el estilo.

"¡Hola~!, ¿¡puedo pasar maestro Ju-!?"

¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡están todos muertos!?.

No, están respirando, pero están mal heridos, quien fue el que hizo todo esto. Yo-

"Vaya, tu eres esa *popular* chica p-"

"¡Tú vas-!"

*Pum…*

Que acaba de… mi cabeza da vueltas… estoy-mi conciencia…

"Pff, matar un nivel Demonio, solo te toque el cuello y ya estás apunto de caer. Jajá, que inútil eres."

No puedo verte… pero recordaré tus-

*Pum…*

-Ojos amarillos.

*Pam…*

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Aquí está el capítulo de hoy, me costó un poco, pero por fin lo termine.**

**Si creen que exagere el cambio de Kurumi cuando tuvo una amiga, pues no sabría decirles si están en lo correcto o no.**

**Yo era un antisocial, pero cuando tuve mi primer amigó a la edad de 15 años, me cambió la vida.**

**Tome mucha confianza y empecé a salir afuera seguido.**

**Él fue el que me habló y me *obligó* a entablar una conversación con él. Estoy agradecido por su determinación a seguir intentando ser mi amigo durante casi un año.**

**Yo era testigo de Jehová y nunca festeje mi cumpleaños, asta que cumplí los 15 años. Él de todos mis compañeros fue el único que asistió y me dio ánimos para que no me sienta mal porque no vino ninguno más. **

**Un amigo me cambio por completo la vida y tampoco estaría escribiendo esta historia sino fuera por él; ya que me daría miedo que no les guste mi historia y mi poca confianza no me hubiera permitido escribir esto.**

**Con respecto a la amistad de Kurumi, es muy importante y lo sabrán en un futuro algo lejano.**

**Ahora a los comentarios.**

…

_Guest01_**: Si, Kurumi se divirtió peleando con Saitama, ella pudo dar todo de si en ese pequeño combate, además, se liberó un poco de su estrés. **

**No lo escribí, pero si di a entender que Bang está un poco preocupado de que Kurumi se termine convirtiendo en el siguiente Garou, él puede sentir la sed de sangre y odio que tiene Kurumi, algo que comparte mucho con Garou. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!**

_Doom King of Latveria_**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, Kurumi se destaca por odiar lo injusto y también odia la traición, es más, ella tiene miedo de que la traicionen, por esa razón ella no tiene ningún amigo. Ayuda a Saitama solo porque lo ve injusto y porque se lo debe, ya que él le salvó la vida.**

**Me gusta que te guste mi sentido de comedia, es muy difícil ajustar la personalidad de un personaje a tu propia comedia; pero cuando lo logras el resultado es excelente. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!**

…

**Bueno, eso es todo por esta semana, sin nada más que decir. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	29. Capítulo 9 Parte 2

**Capítulo 9: ¡Reina del tiempo vs Rey del mar!**

**Parte 2.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

"_Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

_("Hola"= _inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán _con este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

"_Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

"**Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

"**_Hola"_**= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola": voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

"¿Hoy tampoco encontraste alguna pista de ese sujeto?"

"No, por desgracia no."

Es una hermosa noche, Kurumi y Kudin están charlando, la original está atendiendo unas cuantas ollas con comida y Kudin está costará descansando su espalda.

"Tsk~, cuando sepa quién fue, te aseguro que lamentara lo que él hizo."

"Kai y el resto de los policías están haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo, pero aún no hay suerte."

Kurumi está cortando varios tipos de carnes cocinadas mientras ella habla, su voz tiene un tono frustrado y está molesta; pero no está enojada.

Kudin estornudó y luego siguió hablando.

"Por suerte no me envió al hospital, solo me noqueó. Todos los del dojo terminaron con los huesos rotos y daños internos. ¿Me habrá tenido piedad por ser mujer?"

La clon se levantó de la cama y caminó a las alacenas para sacar platos y cubiertos.

La original se molestó mucho por las palabras de Kudin.

"Esa es otra razón para encontrarlo. Bang me habló sobre el odio entre los dojos, pero el que te atacó llevó las cosas demasiado lejos."

Ella terminó de cortar y puso toda la carne en una bandeja, lo llevó a la mesa y luego volvió a la cocina para traer fideos y verduras.

"Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer mucho, además, la única pista que tengo es que tiene los ojos amarillos y es hábil en combate. No hay muchas personas con ese color de ojos, te aseguro que vamos a encontrarlo."

Kudin terminó de poner la mesa, es solo un plato, un cuchillo, un tenedor, un vaso y una botella de agua.

Kurumi puso toda la comida en la mesa.

"Ugh~, por ahora quiero comer tranquila y olvidarme de los problemas al menos por diez minutos."

La cantidad de comida en la mesa era… mucha… fácilmente alimentaria a diez personas, creo que es demasiado para una persona.

Incluso la clon está un poco impresionada por la cantidad de comida.

"Ara~, hoy hiciste un poco más."

Kurumi asintió.

"Si, ayer sentí que no me había llenado."

"Repetiste dos veces, ¿por qué no solo cocinaste un poco más?"

"Pasó otra vez, de nuevo tengo mucha hambre, no quise cocinar porque no tenía muchas ganas y tenia sueño."

La clon suspiró para calmarse.

Pasaron unos quince segundos y la original no hizo ningún movimiento. Kudin levantó una ceja.

"Uhm~, ¿no te vas a servir?, ¿quieres que te sirva?"

La original negó con la cabeza.

"¿Necesito usar el plato?, es para mí sola."

La clon entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Quieres comer de la olla?"

*Nightmare* asintió con la cabeza, la clon pensó un momento y luego habló.

"Lo estuviste haciendo mientras yo no estaba, ¿verdad?"

"Sinceramente, si, no quiero ocultártelo más. También cómo algo rápido para ahorrar tiempo."

*Nightmare 2.0* se rio un poco, luego sonrió a su original.

"Si~, tienes razón no importa."

"Esta bien, buen provecho~."

"Buen p-vaya por dios."

La clon miró la escena frente a ella con incredulidad.

"_La comida está desapareciendo…"_

Kurumi se metía bocanadas de fideos, vegetales y carnes, pasó diez segundo y ya comió lo que comería una persona adulta.

Kudin solo suspiró para calmarse, luego trató de pensar con lógica.

"_Este mundo cambió mucho a *Yo*. Con respecto a que *Yo* tenga más piedad con los criminales, se debe a las amistades; eso es obvio, pero..."_

Kurumi devoró la comida, pero se sirvió agua en un vaso y bebió con mucha delicadeza.

"_Una clon mía, con vestido astral y menos de la mitad del maná, ya era suficiente para derrotar a *Yo* sin vestido astral. Nosotras cuando empezamos a entrenar con Bang empecé a notar la diferencia, pero cuando me enteré que ella tuvo modificaciones supuse que fue por eso."_

Kurumi terminó de beber el vaso de agua, lo dejó y siguió devorando todo. A *Nightmare 2.0* se le salió una gota de sudor y continuó pensando.

"_Sin embargo, luego de sufrir las mismas modificaciones, aún había diferencia. Cuando Saitama-San la rescató de esa amenaza nivel Demonio, la diferencia entre yo y *Yo* era más grande-" _

Kurumi se ahogo y empezó a golpearse el pecho.

"_-Después de que *Yo* perdiera contra esa amenaza nivel Demonio, luchó contra otras tres más. Según Genos-San, en cada pelea ella llegó a el refugio de Kuseno con heridas mortales. La última amenaza nivel Demonio la logró derrotar, aunque ella sufrió muchas heridas y según *Yo*; ese nivel de desastre Demonio era más débil que los otros."_

Kurumi terminó de comer todo y suspiró con alivió, luego ella se tapó la boca por un pequeño eructo, la espíritu se sonrojó un poco.

"_Sin embargo, ella sin siquiera usar su vestido astral y maná, ya me supera aunque yo vaya con todo. Se fue a otro nivel."_

La original sonrió y se volvió a servir agua. La copia sonrió al ver a su original tan calmada.

"_Quizás en este mundo, tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte genera un aumento general en tu físico y para compensarlo tu cuerpo te pide muchas proteínas. ¿Será por eso que ella tiene mucha necesidad de comer cada vez que termina muy mal herida?. Bueno, es solo una teoría, pero parece ser exacta."_

Kurumi terminó de tomar agua y se levantó.

"Voy al baño."

"No pienso limpiar eso."

"Fufú~, ¿le tienes asco a ti misma?. Por lo menos limpia las ollas."

"Uhm~, eso sí."

Kudin levantó las ollas de la mesa y las llevó a la pileta de la cocina.

"_*Yo* se volvió muy fuerte, me atrevo a decir que podía vencer a Kotori, Oh~… _¡*Yo*!, ¿¡ya hablaste con Kuseno sobre nuestro pequeño problema!?"

Kurumi respondió gritando desde el baño.

"¡Si, nos va a ayudar, él no me creía al principio, es más, creo que todavía no me cree; pero estoy segura que podemos volver a casa!"

"¿¡Tan segura estás!?"

"¡Bueno, si!. ¡Él tiene un teletransportador que funciona, pero necesita mucha energía!. ¡Él va a almacenarlo en el trozo de Reiryoku que tienen nuestras armas, el único problema son las coordenadas!"

"Eh~, ¿¡A qué se refiere con coordenadas!?"

"¡Dijo que cada lugar del espacio tiene una coordenada, aunque él pueda hacer un portal, se le será casi imposible encontrar la ubicación exacta!"

Kudin terminó de limpiar dos ollas y pasó a la siguiente.

"¿¡Cómo planea encontrar nuestro hogar!?"

"¡Según él, va usar un poco de nuestro Reiryoku para que el portal encuentre una anomalía parecida!"

"Uhm~, suena muy inteligente… ¿¡Te vas a bañar!?"

"¡Seguro~, hoy estuve peleando con varios monstruos, por algún motivo empezaron a aparecer monstruos con más frecuencia!"

Kudin terminó de limpiar todas las ollas y las guardó en las alacenas correspondientes.

"¡Genos-San dijo que terminaste mal herida, hoy no apareció ninguna amenaza nivel Demonio, me parece raro que te lastimen de mala manera una amenaza por debajo de Demonio!"

"¡Oh~, Uhm~, Genos-San eres un traidor…! ¡Cuando me enfrento a amenazas nivel Tigre no uso mi vestido astral y tampoco uso mis armas!"

La clon abrió mucho los ojos y luego miró la puerta del baño en confusión.

"¿¡Por qué harías eso!?"

"¡Saitama-San me dijo que mientras él entrenaba, también él peleaba con monstruos y llevaba su cuerpo al límite; yo pienso hacer lo mismo y está dando resultados~!"

"_Vaya~, parece que mi teoría es cierta… _¿¡Ya probaste tus nuevas armas!?_"_

"¡Aún no, las voy a estrenar en la siguiente amenaza nivel Demonio!, ¿¡tu ya las probaste!?"

"¡No, quiero que lo hagas tu primera!"

"¡Ja~, tu eres yo!"

"¡Ya lo sé, siempre haces el mismo chiste!"

"¡Y tú siempre te molestas!

"¡Eso quiere decir que tú también te molestas!"

"¡Mentira , tú te molestas!"

"No, tú te molestas!"

"Para nada, tú te molestas!"

"¿¡Qué!?, ¡tú te-!"

…

...

…

Dentro de *la Ciudad fantasma* de Ciudad-Z, podemos escuchar algunas personas hablando y lo más raro de todo esto es que ya conocemos a todas las personas.

Si nos metemos al departamento de Saitama podemos ver a cuatro personas… bueno dos personas, una espíritu con problemas psicológicos, un ciborg que quiere aparentar ser un adulto, un hombre calvo con un problema existencial y una chica normal rodeada de personas anormales.

"Uno, dos, tres y cuatro…"

"Ja, es una pena Saitama-Kun, otra vez a la cárcel."

Itsuki se rio por la desgracia de Saitama.

"¡Aún no pude terminar de dar mi primera vuelta!"

El pobre calvo está con algunas venas en la cabeza.

"No se preocupe Sensei, ¡Compraré todas las casas y se las regalaré!"

Los cuatro están en una esquina de la pequeña mesa de Saitama. Ellos están jugando un juego de mesa llamado Monopoly.

"Fufú~, que pena que no se pueda hacer eso."

Kurumi está vestida con su vestido normal.

"¿Por qué?"

Itsuki contestó por la espíritu.

"El juego no permite regalar tus propiedades. Me refiero ha que es trampa."

Genos entrecerró los ojos, luego los abrió y sonrió.

"No se preocupe Sensei, ¡Las dejaré en bancarrota y ganaré por ti!"

"_Pero si todavía no perdí."_

Genos tiró con seguridad los dados, ambos dados tenían el número tres.

"Doce."

Itsuki y Kurumi comentaron a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?, no caigo en ninguna casilla que pueda desfavorecer mi juego."

*Nightmare* respondió.

"Ya van tres veces que tus dados tuvieron el mismo número, entonces vas a la cárcel con Saitama-San~."

Itsuki se rio más fuerte por la cara del ciborg, Kurumi se rio por la risa contagiosa de su amiga.

Genos se acercó al oído de el calvo y le susurró.

"Sensei, cuando ellas no miren incinerare la cárcel."

Saitama se rascó la cabeza.

"Uhm, no creo que haya una regla que no te permita hacer eso. Entonces, yo golpeare los barrotes."

En la espalda de Itsuki apareció una sombra y de esta salió Kudin. La clon se acercó al oído de la joven mujer.

"¿¡QUÉ PASÓ~!?"

"¡AAAAHHH!"

Itsuki dio vuelta la cabeza y gritó, luego vio a *Nightmare 2.0* y empezó a *golpear* su hombro.

"¡Siempre haces lo mismo desgraciada!"

Luego de una serie de disculpas y saludos, la clon se acercó a su original.

"Necesito hablar contigo en privado."

Kurumi parpadeó algo sorprendida.

"Claro. Esperen un segundo."

Todos asistieron.

…

Ellas salieron y se fueron unos metros alejadas del departamento de el hombre calvo.

"De acuerdo Kudin, ¿por qué tanto misterio?"

Kudin cerró los ojos dos segundos y luego los abrió..

"Te lo resumo, están atacando la planta eléctrica que abastece Ciudad-V, la W y la X; tienes que ir."

Kurumi asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la casa de Saitama.

"Le diré a Genos-San y Saitama-San que me acompañen."

"¡No!"

La espíritu se sorprendió y miró con curiosidad a su clon.

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Kai no le gustará que un héroe este involucrado, tienes que ir tú sola."

"Ara~, eres estúpida, ¿crees que arriesgare la vida de el que esté dentro de la planta eléctrica por querer destacar?"

La original está molesta con Kudin, está última negó con la cabeza.

"Te entiendo, tampoco me gusta, pero siempre que la asociación de héroes está involucrada, los medios hablan de solo ellos. Kai me mostró entrevistas con algunos miembros de la asociación y siempre ridiculizaban a la policía."

La cara de *Nightmare* se mostró con el ceño algo fruncido, Kudin siguió hablando.

"Si Genos-San y Saitama-San se meten en este asunto, solo será para generará polémica, las personas saben que eres fuerte; pero hay otras que piensan lo contrario y que siempre necesitas ayuda para encargarte de algo."

La clon suspiró y luego le tocó ambos hombros a su original, ella continuó hablando.

"Se que no te gusta, pero la única forma de que la asociación no difame mentiras sobre los policías es pidiéndote ayuda. Kai estaría encantado de que tú trabajes con ellos si te lo piden, pero por ahora es imposible; la asociación de héroes tienen el ego muy alto."

La psicópata comenzó a pensar lo que dijo su clon, ella chasqueó su lengua y asintió con la cabeza.

"Esta bien, por ahora, actuaré… de esta forma egoísta… posiblemente sacrificando las vidas de algunas personas y-"

"Basta, a mí tampoco me gusta."

La original asintió débilmente y le dijo.

"Quizás Kai solo te esté mostrando una parte de la moneda, es un buen hombre, pero su odió hacia la asociación puede llegar a segarlo."

La clon le contestó.

"En eso tienes razón, pero ahora tenemos poco tiempo para actuar."

*Nightmare* asintió y se volvió a él departamento de Saitama.

…

"Escuchen chicos yo-"

"¡Genos-Kun no me apuntes con eso!"

"¡Saitama-Sensei no tiene dinero, deja que viva gratis o se incinerada!"

A la espíritu se le salió una gota de sudor, ella miró a Saitama.

"Ehm~."

"No me mires, yo no hice nada. Solo estoy leyendo algo de manga."

Kurumi suspiró y fue a detener al ciborg.

"Genos-San, ya basta, es la tercera vez esta semana que intentas matar a Itsu-Chan."

…

…

…

"Espero que aún estés dentro de la planta."

Kurumi salió de su sombra y vio delante suyo una planta nuclear, es obvio por los dos tubos gigantes que sobre salen.

Ella se acercó y vio la puerta abierta, todo el lugar está oscuro; la energía ya fue cortada.

Se le podía ver el ojo rojo a Kurumi, ella no lleva su vestido astral, por lo que solo se le ve un ojo.

Aún era de día y se podía ver un poco por la ventanas, ella observó los cableados quemados y algo le llamó la atención.

"_¿Estarán muertos?"_

Ella se acercó a dos personas que están en el piso, por las ropas se notan que son trabajadores de la planta nuclear.

Kurumi miró al frente y vio a algunas personas más. *Nightmare* sintió la energía de cada uno, ella sonrió.

"_Están vivos, el monstruo les perdonó la vida o el culpable es un ser humano. Por lo que yo sé, es probable que haya sido un humano."_

Ella hizo desaparecer su calzado y empezó a caminar en puntas de pie para no hacer ruido.

Vio a muchas personas inconscientes y sintió la energía de todos, pero algo le llamó mucho la atención.

"_Uhm~, es raro, ninguno tiene una herida en la cabeza o algo parecido. ¿Algún tipo de somnífero?"_

Ella continuó caminando y manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier cosa.

La espíritu miró y paseó por varios lugares, asta que llegó a la sala de control. Ella no hizo ningún ruido y miró adentro, había un montón de interruptores, Kurumi no tenía idea para que servía; pero parecía importante.

Hay dos personas inconscientes en el piso y una forma humana mirando los interruptores. La persona sacó algún tipo de caja pequeña y lo colocó en la cabina.

"_Un robot… no, en el brillo de su visor puedo ver dos ojos humanos. ¿Qué hace?"_

La espíritu observó y vio que él apretaba unos botones en la pequeña caja, al haber muy poca luz, ella no veía con claridad al intruso.

"_El responsable es él, estoy segura. ¿Qué hago?, no puedo noquearlo de un golpe por la armadura de metal, tampoco se que tan efectivos serán mis ataques…"_

Kurumi se preparó para la pelea inevitable. Ella miró a su oponente y invocó su vestido astral.

La luz que emitió la invocación fue suficiente para verlo a él.

Tal parece que su cuerpo tiene metal en todos lados, en su cara solo tienen un visor de color verde y se pueden notar unos ojos marrones. En su espalda tiene algo parecido a una mochila metálica con turbinas a ambos costados. En las manos tiene agujeros en los nudillos y en los dedos, pero no sé le ve la piel.

Él al ver que la habitación se iluminó dio la vuelta y vio a Kurumi, está última la está mirando con intención asesina.

"¿Eres el responsable del ataque a la planta nuclear?"

La espíritu preguntó, pero su cara mostraba que ya sabía la respuesta.

"S-Si, ¿qué con eso?"

La voz es de una chica, parece que es una chica en una edad media, quizás unos cuarenta años. Ella parece intimidada por el aura de Kurumi.

"Les vas a tener que dar una buena escusa a la policía para salir de esta. Quítate esa armadura y ven conmigo, sino lo haces, vas a terminar muy mal."

La mujer asintió con la cabeza muy lentamente.

"Esta bien, solo…"

"_Ara~, esto es muy sencillo, ¿con qué me vas a atacar?"_

Kurumi esta lista para esquivar lo que sea, pero su postura es relajada.

La mujer está levantando los brazos-

*Bzz-¡Zap!...*

"¡AAAH-T-T-T-T-AAAH-!"

La mujer apuntó a Kurumi con los dedos y disparó una potente descarga eléctrica.

Ella paró de electrocutarla-

*Pam…*

Y *Nightmare* cayó al suelo.

"Puro bla-bla-bla, como siempre, así son todos."

La mujer se dio media vuelta y puso otra caja pequeña arriba de la cabina.

*Ckr-Crack…*

La criminal se asustó y cuando miró atrás vio a la espíritu con su mochila metálica, *Nightmare* la arrancó de su espalda.

"Ja~, esto se iluminó cuando me atacaste, ¿puedes electrocutarme de nuevo?. Uhm~, ahora que lo pienso, es por eso que lograste noquearlos a todos sin necesidad de lastimarlos. Estaba lista para esquivar lo que sea, ¿pero un ataque a la velocidad de la luz?, eso está afuera de mi liga."

La mujer no puede creer lo que está viendo.

"_Eso era casi cien voltios, ¡Ella no debería estar de pie!"_

Kurumi miró con intensidad a la mujer.

"Ara~, ¿y esa cara?. Aún no te atacó, pero te sugiero escucharme. Hazme caso de una vez, sal de ese traje o lo vas a pasar muy mal."

La espíritu comenzó a acercarse a paso lento. La mujer está sudando dentro del traje, es como si la muerte se estuviera acercando.

"¡Aaah!"

La mujer dio un grito de guerra y se acercó a la espíritu.

El *robot* dirigió su puño hacia el rostro de Kurumi, ella se movió a la izquierda y lo esquivó.

La mujer tiró otro golpe con su otro puño-

*Ka-…*

Nightmare lo desvío y la mujer cayó al suelo.

"Jiji~, antes de dejarte inconsciente, me gustaría saber porque atacaste dos plantas nucleares."

El *robot* se levantó y vio a la espíritu a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, la mujer se asustó y dio tres pasos hacia atrás, frenó cuando se chocó con la cabina.

"¡Ustedes malditos monstruos!"

Kurumi levantó una ceja en confusión, la mujer continúo hablando.

"¡No escuchan, lo intenté una y otra vez; no solo dañan el medio ambiente, también crean monstruos y a pesar de eso solo piensan en el dinero!"

La espíritu observó los ojos llenos de impotencia de la mujer. *Nightmare* sonrió, pero su mirada asesina nunca la abandonó, la psicópata apretó su auricular.

"Kai, necesitó que traigas a oficiales a la planta eléctrica, ya tengo al culpable, también pide una ambulancia… no, no la lastime, ella dejó inconscientes a algunas personas... Aquí te espero."

La *robot* está temblando de impotencia, miedo y rabia. Kurumi vio esto y le habló.

"No hagas ninguna tontería, tampoco movimientos bruscos o te romperé los huesos, uno por uno. ¿Qué harás?... _Ya me estoy pareciendo a Genos-San."_

"¡T-tú, no tienes idea, esto lo hago para salvar a millones de vidas, cada día hay monstruos más peligrosos por culpa nuestra!"

*Nightmare* abrió un poco los ojos por las palabras.

"¿Sacrificarías vidas para lograrlo?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!"

Kurumi sintió empatía y pensó un momento.

"Te entiendo, pero yo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Habla de esto con el juez... _Me siento muy mal por hacerle esto, hablaré con Kai para que al menos le den a ella arresto domiciliario o para que yo pueda vigilarla._"

La espíritu solo se quedó mirando a la mujer y está última apuntó con sus nudillos a Kurumi.

*Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang…*

La espíritu recibió cuatro disparos.

"¿C-como?, p-pero…"

La mujer no podía creer que las balas no lograron traspasar el cuerpo de Kurumi, las cuatro balas cayeron al piso.

"Bueno~, lo intenté. Uhm~, sinceramente no quiero lastimarte; pero te di muchas oportunidades, solo dolerá un poco."

*Nightmare* se acercaba a su presa, ella está muy molesta. La mujer agachó la cabeza.

"Al diablo conmigo… ¡Y al diablo contigo!"

Kurumi sonrió de una firma más sádica.

*Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip…*

La espíritu escuchó unos pitidos, miró a la caja pequeña que está en la cabina. La *robot* se rio.

"Esos son C4, están dispersados en todos lados y en solo un minuto explotará todo el lugar; tenía pensado abandonar el lugar y luego explotarlo para que me tomen en serio, pero-"

"¡ERES ESTÚPIDA!"

*Pum-Ka-…*

Kurumi golpeó la cabeza de la mujer.

"¡La mayoría de estas personas no hicieron nada!"

"_No… No, te juro-les juro que los mataré, para salvarlos a todos… los…"_

Kurumi miró a la mujer tirada en el suelo. La espíritu no podía verla bien por la falta de luz.

Ella vio un líquido carmesí arrastrándose por el suelo.

La original intentó sentir la energía vital de la *robot*.

"Está muerta."

Kurumi, cuando la golpeó, ella había entrado en cólera y le pegó con toda su fuerza sin usar maná; pero el golpe abolló la armadura de metal y traspasó la cabeza de la mujer.

*Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip…*

Ella miró a la bomba y vio que le quedaban treinta y nueve segundos, chasqueó la lengua y metió a las dos personas inconscientes en su sombra.

La espíritu corrió y sintió energía vital.

"_Hay demasiadas personas, incluso hay lugares donde aún no recorrí y no puedo teleportarme… Deja de pensar en esa mujer, no es momento para sentirte culpable."_

Ella escucha pitidos por varios lugares, la planta nuclear va a volar en miles de pedazos y la espíritu aún puede sentir varias fuentes de energía vital.

"_Maté a alguien y no solo eso, muchas personas morirán por confiarme; todo es mi culpa."_

*Nightmare* terminó razonando la situación.

Kurumi rescató a las personas asta el último segundo. Ella se metió en su sombra.

…

...

…

***¡BOOOOOOOOMMM!***

Desde kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, se pudo ver una explosión gigantesca. Policías y ambulancias que se dirigían hacia la planta nuclear, frenaron de golpe; les impresionó y también les horrorizo el espectáculo.

Apareció Kurumi a unos pocos metros de ellos, ella sacó a todas las personas que tenía en su sombra. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la explosión y chasqueó la lengua.

Las ambulancias comenzaron a trabajar.

…

"Kurumi deja de culparte, no podías salvarlos a todos."

"Fue mi culpa, esto no hubiese pasado si solo la noqueaba."

"Escucha, no puedes controlar todo, incluso los héroes más fuertes no pueden salvar a todos; no fue tu culpa."

"Pero-"

"¡Déjalo de una vez!... Uff, Tenemos que hablar sobre tu asesinato culposo."

"Lo sé."

"Por ahora quédate en esa ciudad, pero no vengas a Ciudad-J."

"Ehm~, ¿Por qué?"

"Un monstruo-"

"Ya voy para allá."

"No Kurumi, escucha, el monstruo acaba de vencer a dos héroes Clase A y un héroe Clase S."

"¿¡Amenaza dragón!?"

"Demonio, pero de un nivel muy alto. Estamos manteniendo el orden público y preparándonos para una posible evacuación, el monstruo aún no ataca está zona."

"Dime en que zona está."

"No, no se que tan fuerte eres, pero Kudin me contó que perdiste contra varios de nivel Demonio y la pasaste muy mal; no actúes sin pensar."

"¿Hay otro héroe Clase S dirigiéndose para allá?"

"…No lo sabemos-"

"Esta decidido, ¿dónde está?"

"Escucha, no-"

"¿Ya fue evacuada la zona que está bajo ataque?"

"Si, los civiles están en un refugio, así qué-"

"¿El monstruo se dirige para allá?"

"…"

"¡Dime su ubicación!"

"No lo haré."

"¡Kai, dímelo!"

"Es muy peligros para-"

"¡Si no soy yo!, ¿¡Quién va a defenderlos!?"

"..."

"Confía en mi y dime su ubicación."

"...Agh, asegúrate de no morir."

Kurumi luego de escuchar la ubicación del monstruo, se acercó a los policías y ambulancias, preguntó por las salud de todos y le dijeron a ella que están estables.

La espíritu asintió y se hundió en su sombra, sorprendiendo a todos y dejando algunas preguntas por su ojo de reloj.

…

…

…

"Ugh~, esta lloviendo."

Kurumi empezó a correr, ella nunca fue al refugio, por lo que se teleportó cerca.

Kurumi observó su entorno.

"_Definitivamente el monstruo pasó por aquí. Por la cantidad de destrucción, puedo decir que es fuerte. Espero que sea como ese hombre lobo, era fuerte; pero solo peleaba por instinto."_

Kurumi siguió corriendo y se fue acercando al refugio.

Ella detuvo su carrera por la impresión.

"_Está destrucción… ¡Genos-San!"_

La espíritu vio varios edificios destruidos y algunos aún tenían débiles señales de fuego.

…

"Te encontré."

*Nightmare* abrió los ojos.

"_¡GENOS!... _**Zafkiel-Aleph~**."

Zafkiel apareció y siguió las órdenes de Kurumi.

***¡Bang!**-¡Bishu!...*

Kurumi recorrió una cuadra y media en un segundo.

…

*¡Pum!-¡Boom!-¡Crack!..."

Para después ella golpear con ambas piernas la cabeza del monstruo. Este salió disparado hacia un edificio y lo destruyó.

"¡Genos-San!, ¿¡Estás vivo!?"

El ciborg está en un estado horrible. Toda la ropa y parte de su cara dejaron de existir, solo queda su cuerpo de metal con algunas grietas por los impactos; además, no tiene los dos brazos.

"Kurumi-San, v-vete."

Kurumi estaba apuntó de usar *Dalet* en Genos, pero una voz la interrumpió.

"Oh, me preguntaba dónde estabas, digo, tu cuidas esta ciudad."

*Nightmare* miró al costado suyo, vio a Saitama con un hombre apoyado en uno de sus brazos, cuando vio a su compañero calvo, ella sintió una sensación de seguridad.

"Saitama-San, él esta muerto."

"¿Te refieres a Marvel Rider?, no, está vivo."

Kurumi suspiró con alivió, luego miró con seriedad a Saitama.

"Si estás aquí significa que el oponente es fuerte. Me estás diciendo que mantenga mi guarda siempre en alto y no me confíe por ningún motivo. Gracias por la advertencia Saitama-San."

"_No dije nada."_

Kurumi vio una mano gigante apoyarse en el edificio destruido. La bestia está apunto de salir.

"Saitama-San, ¿me dejas luchar contra este monstruo?"

Saitama parpadeó algo confundido.

_Eh, ¿por qué me pide permiso?."_

Saitama pensó su respuesta y no sabía que responder. Kurumi notó su silencio.

"_¿Me está probando?... _Si no estuvieras aquí,*sanaría* a Genos-San para matar al monstruo lo antes posible."

Él se encogió de hombros y asintió, Kurumi esta de espaldas a él, por lo que no lo puede ver.

"Está bien, da lo mejor de ti."

"Gracias Saitama-San, llévate a Genos-San y a Mumen Rider al refugio."

Saitama agarró a Genos. Tenía a uno con un brazo y al otro con el otro brazo.

Él empezó a trotar para dirigirse al refugio.

"Es egoísta , pero si pierdo, confío en que salves mi vida… _¡Me costo mucho decirlo!"_

Ella miró al héroe por diversión, Kurumi le sonrió con tranquilidad y Saitama le respondió con un asentimiento.

*Pam-Pam-Pam-Pam…*

El monstruo se acercó y Kurumi lo observó de arriba abajo.

"**¡Me impresionas, no solo fuiste la única que me logró dañar en esta forma, sino también eres una hembra!"**

El monstruo medía unos trece metros de alto, sus músculos están muy definidos, su piel es de color verde/azulado oscuro y su panza es de un color blanco, sus labios parecen estar pintados de color rojo oscuro.

Tiene dos aletas al costado de su cara, cada una es del tamaño de una persona promedio. Tiene una aleta en cada codo, estás aletas son más pequeñas, sus dientes son enormes y afilados.

Lleva puesto un bañador de color rojo, una corona muy pequeña en su cabeza y una capa de un rey; la capa es muy elegante y parece ser costosa, también tiene dos corazones en dónde deberían estar sus pezones, sus ojos son afilados y de color amarillos .

El monstruo miró a Kurumi.

Ella lleva el vestido astral, el vestido cambió un poco. La pollera se hizo más pequeña, ahora solo le cubre asta las rodillas, la calza es de color negra, pero larga un brillo rojizo.

En cada mano tiene un guante negro con agujeros en los dedos, este guante tiene hilos gruesos que pasan por su brazo asta conectar con su vestido.

Sus coletas desiguales ahora están detrás de su cabeza, antes estaba a los costados.

Sigue manteniendo un estilo elegante, el vestido cambió para que Kurumi pueda manejarse de una mejor manera en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"**¡Ja, pensé que los machos eran la fuerza principal de estos simios!"**

Él elevó su cabeza.

"**¡Yo soy el rey del mar profundo, rey del océano!. ¡El océano es la fuente de toda la vida, madre del mundo!. ¡Así que en otras palabras, ser su gobernante…!. ¡Me pone encima de toda la cadena alimenticia!"**

Él se agachó un poco y golpeó su pecho.

"**¡A eso te estás enfrentado, al ser por encima de todos!. ¿¡Dime quién eres!?"**

Mientras él hablaba, Kurumi pensó en cualquier posible ventaja.

"_Es bastante grande, pareciera como si no pudiera moverse rápido, pero no estoy segura ya que derrotó a Genos-San. Tampoco tiene ninguna herida, ¿será regeneración o se cura con el tiempo?, si él se regenera estoy en graves problemas, ya que necesito destruir todo su cuerpo."_

Kurumi sonrió y se inclinó.

"Tokisaki Kurumi, soy la protectora de la ciudad que atacaste y si lo que dices es cierto, será un honor derrotarte."

Ellos están a pocos metros de distancia, el rey se enojó por la última frase.

"**¡Eres muy valiente para tener ese aspecto, definitivamente te haré sufrir!"**

…

Dentro del refugio, las personas empezaron a hablar.

"¡Kurumi, Kurumi llegó!"

"¿¡Creen que ella pueda derrotar al monstruo!?"

"¡Ella derrotó a una amenaza nivel Demonio hace unos días!"

"¡Si pero salió muy mal herida!"

"¡Oye!, ¿¡tu no eres su compañero!?, ¡ve ha ayudarla!"

Muchos miraron a Saitama y empezaron a insultarlo. Él los miró, pero no le importó, aún así les contestó.

"Ella quiere pelear sola, si Kurumi-San pierde, yo intervendré… _No podré concentrarme en la pelea si estos tipos me están gritando todo el tiempo."_

El ciborg miró a su maestro, por un momento pensó en decirle que vaya a ayudar a la espíritu, ya que la vida de ella está en un gran peligro. Sin embargo, recordó que su maestro siempre tomó decisiones correctas.

¿Quizás ella es mucho más fuerte que él?, Genos no volvió a luchar contra Kurumi al 100% de sus capacidades y quizás ella ya lo superó.

Las personas lo abuchearon unos momentos a Saitama, pero luego lo dejaron tranquilo para ver la pelea.

…

…

_(-…_

"_¿Absorción de energía vital?"_

_Estamos en la sala de tiros del doctor Kuseno, en una mesa en toda la sala se puede ver una manta blanca cubriendo algo._

"_Si, Kurumi-Kun, te pedí que me dieras más de tus armas para quitarles el pequeño fragmento de cristal. No sé como explicarlo, pero condensa la energía de cualquier ser vivo y la transforma en un proyectil que se dispara con mucha velocidad."_

_El agarró un plano que hizo con el arma de Kurumi, se podía ver las armas por adentro y por afuera, el rifle no parecía tener muchas piezas._

"_Tus armas no tienen nada extraño, funcionan como cualquier otra arma. Tus dos armas tienen cristales y dentro de tu arma el cristal no dispara la energía, en cambio, si el cristal está al aire libre disparará la energía a cualquier lado."_

"_Ara~, con razón te costó tanto."_

_Él se rio._

"_No sabía como funcionaba, por cierto, me costó mucho desarmar tu arma, es muy resistente."_

_Kurumi sonrió en forma de disculpa y asintió con la cabeza, él continuó._

"_Si el cristal está dentro de tu arma absorberá una pequeña cantidad de tu energía y lo hará cuando acciones el gatillo. Si no está dentro de tu arma absorberá toda tu energía vital asta desmayarte o morir."_

_El doctor tocó la imagen del rifle y el Flintlock._

"_El material hecho para armar estás armas, es increíble, parece como si fueran encantadas; no tienen lógica alguna. Luego de algunas investigaciones y errores, puede actualizar tus armas."_

_Él sacó la manta y le mostró las armas renovadas a Kurumi._

_Ella le dio su opinión._

"_Genial, no le cambiaste los colores, pero el rifle parece un poco más gordo, ¿mi pistola tiene cristales a los costados?"_

_La espíritu agarró ambas armas y las observó con curiosidad._

"_Si, el mosquete fue el que sufrió cambios."_

_El extendió la mano y Kurumi le dio el rifle. Kuseno apretó un botón debajo de la culata del rifle._

_El arma se separó a la mitad, la boca de el rifle se acomodó encima de la otra mitad._

"_Esta es una escopeta cuádruple."_

"_¿Eh~?"_

_El doctor se rio un poco y le habló._

"_Al presionar este botón, la boca del mosquete se sube arriba de la empuñadura y se conecta, en la otra mitad queda un agujero que también funciona como boca de escopeta. Ve y dispara."_

_El doctor le dio el arma a la espíritu y ella se acercó a la zona de tiro._

_*¡Pum!...*_

_La espíritu miró la cantidad de daño que le hizo al maniquí._

"_De verdad, ¿esto es suficiente para destrozar la mitad de cuatro personas juntas?"_

"_Vaya, según mi inteligencia artificial, yo solo podía dejar un agujero enorme en el pecho."_

_Kurumi presionó el botón y el rifle volvió a la normalidad._

_*¡Bang!...*_

"_Fufú~, la bala es mucho más grande a comparación de antes."_

_Kurumi no pudo evitar ponerse contenta, ella sabe que sus armas serán casi tres veces más fuertes con su vestido y maná activo._

_La espíritu miró el Flintlock._

"_¿Mi pistola que hace?"_

_Kuseno sonrió con amabilidad a Kurumi._

"_Esto te encantará."_

…

"_Bien, voy a absorberlas."_

_Las armas mejoras de *Nightmare* entraron en su cuerpo, luego ella volvió a invocarlas._

"_No, estas son las viejas."_

_Ella lo intentó unas cuantas veces más, luego tuvo una idea._

_Le pidió a Kuseno si podía ver sus notas sobre sus armas. Ella leyó la información durante unas horas y asimiló todo, luego mantuvo su esperanza para que funcionará._

_Lo intentó otra vez, su Flintlock salió mejorado, pero su rifle no._

_Unos minutos más y ella podía invocar sus armas mejoras, pero le costaba un poco._

"_Bien, ya quiero probar esto contra algún monstruo. Ja~, muchas gracias Kuseno-San, no se como agradecerte."_

"_No, por favor, me divertí experimentando con tus armas, es más, deberías decirle gracias a Genos-Kun. Él insistió en que trabajará en tus armas antes que en su actualización."_

…_-)_

…

...

La lluvia empapaba a ambos contrincantes.

Una figura se extiende a unos trece metros de altura y la otra a un poco más de un metro y medio.

¿Quién ganará?

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Falta poco, falta muy poco para ver una pelea que estuvo en mi mente desde hace tiempo.**

**La pelea la estuve imaginando desde el Capítulo 2 de mi historia y no había pensando ni en la pelea con Genos.**

**Siempre quise que el rey del mar profundo se enfrente a diferentes personas de muchos animes, estoy emocionado y quiero que ustedes vean la pelea que tengo preparada.**

**El siguiente capítulo tendrá más de 2000 palabras de acción.**

**Al principio quería poner la pelea en este capítulo, es más, en mi borrador la pelea debería estar en este capítulo; pero pensé en cerrar con broche de oro el capítulo 9.**

**Esta parte del Capítulo 9 sufrió muchos cambios, en especial la *pelea* entre la *robot* y Kurumi. Era un poco más larga al principio, pero Kurumi la haría sufrir a la mujer y lo vi raro; Kurumi ya está un poco más calmada y no veo necesario que haga sufrir a una chica que ya no podía hacer nada; además, Kurumi no tenía razón para lastimaría, la *robot* no dañó a nadie.**

**Con eso dicho, a los comentarios.**

…

_Doom King of Latveria_**: Sinceramente no entendí, yo no veo muchas películas de superhéroes y tampoco leo cómics, ¿Me explicas porqué tiene parecido a Batman?, Jajaja.**

**Me alegra, intento hacer que las relaciones no se vean forzadas, me cuesta porque no es mi punto fuerte, me manejo mejor con las escenas de peleas; pero aprender algo nuevo siempre es bueno.**

**Me alegra que disfrutes mi estilo de comedia, espero que esté capítulo también te saque alguna que otra risa. ¡Gracias por tu comentario positivo, un saludo!**

…

**Bueno esto es todo por esta semana, ya saben, cualquier duda o sugerencia es apreciada. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	30. Capítulo 9 Parte 3 Final

**Capítulo 9: ¡Reina del tiempo vs Rey del mar!**

**Parte 3 Final.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

_"Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

(_"Hola"_= inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán con _este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

_"__Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

**"Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

_**"Hola"**_= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola": voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

La lluvia es muy potente, tanto Kurumi como el rey del mar están empapados.

Ella relajó su cuerpo para concentrarse y luego usó la postura de-

*Pum…*

"¡Agh~!"

Ella abrió los ojos, el rey le dio un golpe a mitad de su postura y ella a penas pudo cubrirse.

*¡Ckr!-¡Boom!...*

Kurumi se estrelló contra una pared de un edificio.

*¡Ckr!-¡Boom!...*

Salió de el edificio y se estrelló en otro.

*¡Ckr!-¡Boom!...*

"Ugh."

*¡Ckr!-¡Boom!...*

"¡Ahhh!"

*¡Ckr!-¡Boom!...*

"¡Ay!"

*¡Pam!...*

Ella golpeó la pared de otro edificio, pero no lo traspasó y cayó al suelo.

"_¿Me envió a la otra cuadra?, ¡me duele un poco los brazos, creo que me lo fisuró!; pero es una fisura pequeña."_

Ella se levantó del suelo-

*¡BOOM!...*

El monstruo creó un agujero gigantesco en el edificio que traspasó la espíritu.

"**¡Al menos no moriste de un golpe!"**

Él lo gritó mientras se acercaba.

*¡Pam!-¡Crack!...*

El rey golpeó dónde Kurumi estaba parada, ella logró esquivarlo a tiempo. La espíritu se acercó a la frente del monstruo.

*Pum…*

"**Agh."**

Ella le pegó en el hocico con la palma derecha, él se aturdió por el golpe.

"_Auch, creo que abrí la fisura."_

Ella pisó el suelo.

El monstruo, con ira, la intenta pisar.

*¡Pam!-¡Pum!...*

"**Gggr."**

*Nightmare* voló y le dio un rodillazo en la pera. Continuó su vuelo y se distanció de él.

"_**¡Estos simios no tiene pelo, vuelan y tampoco tienen alas; que especie más extraña!"**_

El rey se enojó mucho y saltó hacia su contrincante.

*¡Pum!...*

Kurumi invocó su rifle y lo transformó en escopeta, ella le disparó en el pecho-

*Pam…*

Y él cayó al suelo por el retroceso.

*¡Bang!-¡Bang!-¡Bang!-¡Bang!...*

La espíritu invocó su Flintlock y comenzó a disparar, ella aún mantenía su escopeta.

"**¿¡Piensas que esos juguetes me pararan!?"**

Él se está cubriendo, los impactos de balas dejan una marca y largan un poco de sangre, pero a los pocos segundos desaparece.

*¡Bang!-¡Bang!-¡Bang!-¡Bang!...*

"¡Por lo visto, si~!"

Kurumi se burló de su oponente y a él le molestó mucho.

*¡Bang!-¡Bang!-¡Bang!-¡Bang!...*

Los disparos siguieron y el monstruo tuvo suficiente.

El sacó su lengua, está se parecía a una serpiente rosa, la serpiente se dirigió por un costado a Kurumi.

La espíritu se sorprendió, pero no perdió el tiempo. Ella vio a el rey saltar hacia su dirección.

*Nightmare* empezó a volar-

*¡Bang!-¡Bang!-¡Bang!-¡Bang!...*

Y ella seguía disparando a la lengua con dientes y al rey del mar.

"_¡Debo acercarme a dónde está Saitama-San!"_

Ella voló dando vueltas por algunas zonas, asta llegar a dónde comenzó la pelea.

*¡Pum!...*

"**¡Agh!"**

La espíritu le disparó con la escopeta a la lengua y está explotó.

El rey del mar aprovechó y le tiró una patada, con la intención de aplastarla junto al edificio.

*¡Pam!...*

El pateó el edificio, Kurumi salió de un costado.

"**¿¡Qué acaba de-!?"**

*¡Pum!-¡Boom!...*

"**¡Ugh!"**

Ella dio dos vueltas en el aire y le pegó en la nuca con el talón del pie.

El rey cayó al suelo con mucha fuerza y agrietó el suelo.

Las personas, al ver esto, se emocionaron.

"¡TÚ PUEDES KURUMI!"

"¡MATÁ A ESE MONSTRUO!"

"¡MATALO, POR FAVOR, MATALO!"

Obviamente, ella ignoró todo esto.

Kurumi se acercó con velocidad al monstruo y ella invocó su rifle.

La espíritu vio como él tensionaba sus músculos y apretó el asfalto con sus manos.

El monstruo se empujó con la mano derecha para darse la vuelta y con la otra intentó golpear a Kurumi.

Ella predijo el movimiento de el rey y lo esquivó sin dificultad.

*¡Pum!...*

Ella lo castigó con un disparo de escopeta en su pecho izquierdo.

*¡Pam!-¡Pam!-¡Pam¡-¡Pam!...*

La espíritu no perdió el tiempo y empezó a golpearlo muchas veces en el pecho.

El rey del mar se enojó mucho y tiró un puñetazo con su mano derecha.

*Nightmare* sintió *frío* y saltó a tiempo para evitar el golpe.

*¡Pam!-¡Boom!...*

Ella le golpeó el codo con la palma de la mano, ocasionando que el monstruo vuelva a romper el suelo.

"_**¡Esta hembra si sabe pelear!"**_

Kurumi volvió a tirar una ráfagas de golpes, pero ahora a la cabeza.

"**¿¡NO SABEN HACER OTRA COSA QUE GOLPES COMBINADOS!?"**

Él ya paró de jugar, el rey se levantó bruscamente y con mucha velocidad; sorprendió a Kurumi.

*¡PunPum!-¡PumPum!-¡PumPum!-¡PumPum!...*

El monstruo comenzó a tirar un montón de golpes combinados, él se sorprendió un poco.

"**¡Se nota que eres la protectora de esta colonia!"**

Kurumi está parando los golpes, uno tras otro.

Las gotas de lluvia se dispersaban por las ondas de choques y el agua en el suelo volaba para todos lados.

"_¡Tsk~, es muy fuerte, a penas logro parar sus ataques!"_

El rey seguía golpeando y Kurumi desviaba con sus manos, ella se dio cuenta de algo.

"_¿¡Soy yo o es un poco más grande!?, ¡No solo eso, sus golpes son más rápidos y fuertes!"_

Ella tenía razón, el monstruo se agrandó unos diecisiete metros.

Ella se empezó a preocupar, sus manos le empezaron a doler y eso es una mala señal.

*¡PUMPum!-¡PUMPum!-¡PUMPum!-¡PUMPum!…*

"**¡Asta cuántos podrás resistir!"**

El rey se rio un poco al terminar la frase.

Las personas se dieron cuenta de la situación.

"¡KURUMI, NO TE RINDAS!"

"¡PUEDES HACERLO, TÚ PUEDES!"

"¡POR FAVOR, NO PIERDAS!"

Más palabras alentadoras le decían a Kurumi, ella se alegró por-

"_¿¡QUÉ HACEN ESOS IMBÉCILES Y POR QUÉ AUN NO EVACÚAN!?"_

Quien lo diría, ella se terminó enojando.

Los golpes no paraba y la espíritu no sabía que hacer.

"_¡No puedo contraatacar, tampoco puedo usar mi sombra, perderé estabilidad y saldré volando!; invocar mis armas no cambiará mi situación. ¿¡Qué hago!?, ¿¡qué puedo hacer!?"_

Las manos le empezaron a doler más y más, ella tomó una decisión.

*¡PUM!-Ckr-¡Boom!...*

Todos pararon de hablar.

Kurumi logró desviar el golpe, ella lo desvío a su pecho, la espíritu se estrelló y atravesó varios edificios.

"Sensei, la energía de Kurumi-San, s-se está apagando, debe ayudarla."

Genos le habló a su maestro, él miró al suelo dónde está el ciborg y le habló.

"Yo la vi pelear muchas veces, ella no caerá de dos golpes."

El ciborg se sorprendió un poco.

"_Cuando el monstruo envió a Kurumi-San a otro lado, Saitama-Sensei también se fue para mirar la pelea… _¿Ella n-no recibió ningún golpe después del primero?"

El calvo solo está mirando el agujero que atravesó Kurumi e ignoró la risa del monstruo.

"No, él solo logró darle dos golpes en toda la pelea."

Genos confió en su maestro y también miró el agujero.

"**¡Bueno, fue algo entretenido, ahora a terminar con toda está basura!"**

"¡A-Aún no!"

El rey miró al agujero del edificio y vio a su oponente de pie.

Está con sangre en la boca, sus manos están dañadas y parte de su ropa se perdió.

El monstruo se rio.

"**¡Esto no tardará mucho!"**

Él se empezó a acercar lentamente, solo para generarle miedo a la espíritu.

Las personas perdieron la esperanza, Kurumi está muy mal herida.

"¡Vas a-Bluagh!"

Ella vómito sangre, seguro que sufrió mucho daño interno, él se rio.

"**¡Vemos si puedo hacer que sangres más, antes de matarte!"**

El monstruo está a unos veinte metros de ella.

"**Z-Zafkiel**."

Kurumi lo dijo con dificultad, detrás de ella apareció un reloj antiguo.

Muchas personas se impresionaron por esto, incluso el rey del mar dejó de caminar y miró con atención a ese objeto.

"_Esto es muy malo, el reloj está parpadeando, eso significa que Kurumi-San está con heridas muy graves… Pero el Sensei aún no hace nada, debo confiar en su juicio, yo sé que él sabe lo que hace.__"_

Saitama, aunque parezca imposible, él está pensando.

"_Kurumi-San, aunque ella esté herida, ella siempre lucha asta perder la conciencia. Tengo que intervenir, pero yo sé que todavía puedes dar algo de pelea, vamos, no te rindas tan fácilmente."_

Kurumi está mirando a Zafkiel y su cara parece muy sorprendida y también… ¿Triste?.

"_Zafkiel, yo aún puedo luchar."_

Zafkiel empezó a parpadear un poco más rápido, la espíritu entendió lo que pasaba y ella se enojó.

"_Ara~, ¿no crees que puedo derrotarlo?, ¡Estás tratando de llamar a Saitama-San para que nos salve!, ¡Estoy cansada de ser salvada, Saitama-San no va a estar cuando aparezca Mio!"_

Zafkiel siguió parpadeando, pero después de unos segundos se calmó, *Nightmare* le agradeció internamente y sonrió; fue una sonrisa sincera, pero con los dientes llenos de sangre.

"**Alep-pht**… _Este monstruo se cura muy rápido, por lo que solo me queda intentar una cosa…"_

"**¡Me cansé de tanto suspenso!"**

Él va a correr hacia ella, pero se detuvo al ver que Kurumi se apuntó a su cabeza.

"_¡darle un golpe lo suficiente fuerte como para derribarlo!_"

***¡Bang!**...*

*¡PAM!-¡Crack!...*

Lo siguiente que el rey supo, fue que su pierna izquierda se rompió y él está cayendo al suelo.

"**¿¡Qué acaba de-!?"**

*¡PumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPum!…*

El rey sintió un dolor en el pecho, la espíritu, con una velocidad subsónica, golpeó repetidas veces en la zona del pecho.

"¡AAAAGHH!"

Ella grita de agonía, está sobre esforzando su cuerpo.

Por más que parezca imposible, ella está levantando del suelo al monstruo por la cantidad de golpes.

*Ckr-Ckr-Ckr…*

Las costillas del rey del mar se están rompiendo. El monstruo reaccionó después de unos segundos y intentó golpear a Kurumi con la mano izquierda.

*¡Pam!-¡Crack!...*

"**¡Agh!"**

Ella lo desvío hacía el pecho de él, el golpe terminó de romper sus costillas.

La espíritu se puso frente a él-

*¡Pam!-Ckr...*

Y luego ella le dio una patada con el empeine en el medio de la frente.

*Bishu-¡KA-!-Ckr…*

Ella, con mucha velocidad, se puso detrás de la cabeza de el monstruo y le pegó con la palma en la nuca.

"**!Aaaaghh!"**

El rey recién se dio cuenta del daño que sufrió.

*¡Pum!...*

Él dejó de gritar de dolor cuando Kurumi le disparó con su escopeta en la nuca.

*Pam…*

Luego el monstruo cayó al suelo sin decir nada. La espíritu también se cayó al suelo.

Se nota que ella se sobre esforzó, sus manos están algo negras, además, ella está tosiendo sangre.

Hubo un silencio por la hazaña que ella acaba de hacer-

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Y luego fueron gritos de alegría, algunas personas lloraron y otras se abrazaron.

*Nightmare* miró el cadáver del monstruo, luego sonrió para sí misma.

"_Por fin. Siento como mis costillas están sanando, que rara sensación."_

El ciborg miró el monstruo.

"_Los niveles de energía aún no han desaparecido…__"_

*Pum…*

Genos terminó de pensar eso y el rey golpeó el suelo con su mano derecha.

Pronto, él se levantó y miró con ira al responsable de sus heridas.

"**¡NO PUEDO CRÉER QUE UNA BASURA COMO TÚ CASI ME ALLÁ MATADO!"**

Las personas negaron en sus pensamientos lo que están viendo, todos los gritos de alegrías se convirtieron en gritos de miedo.

*Nightmare* solo negó con la cabeza, por la lluvia parece como si se le saliera una lágrima.

"Tú, tú no puedes… te maté… te había matado. Estoy segura. Yo…"

Kurumi lo miró con una mirada destrozada y abatida.

"**¡Si hubieses atravesado todo mi cerebro, seguro hubiese muerto!"**

Él ahora está a unos dos metros de ella.

"_Ja~… Ja~… Ahora es más grande…"_

El monstruo ahora medía unos veinte metros de alto.

"**¡Muere de una vez!"**

Ella miró a Saitama, sus miradas se encontraron. Él hizo una mueca de disgusto por la mirada sin vida de la espíritu.

Kurumi miró a las personas, los gritos de terror, las miradas llenas de miedo por el monstruo y las miradas de preocupación por ella.

"_No."_

El rey se impresionó.

"**¿¡Pelear asta el final!?, ¡debo admitir que es muy honorable!"**

El monstruo preparó su puño.

Kurumi se levantó con mucha dificulta y puso la postura de Bang, pero ella se está balanceando de un lado para el otro.

*¡Pum!-Crack…*

Kurumi se cubrió, él le rompió el brazo izquierdo por el impacto.

Ella rebotó dos veces contra el suelo y luego se raspó unos metros asta frenar.

Kurumi vio el cielo con nubes negras, luego escupió sangre y pensó.

"_Kurumi, ¿desde cuándo te importan las personas?. Nunca me ha importado las vidas de las personas, es más, yo los veía como fuente de alimento."_

El monstruo vio que Kurumi intentaba levantarse, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección de ella.

"_Solo quiero matar a Mio para vengar a mi amiga, eso es lo único que me importa y pienso que todos mis asesinatos fueron para lograr salvar a millones. Son puras mentiras, solo quiero vengarme."_

Ella logró ponerse de pie.

"_Es gracioso pensar que llegando a otro mundo cambiaría tanto. He hecho en estos meses más de lo que hice en mi vida, una amiga, un verdadero hogar, personas a las cuales confiar, divertirme de verdad, disfrutar de verdad, reír de verdad. ¿Todo eso gracias a quienes?"_

Las personas le están gritando que corra, Genos le está diciendo a Saitama que los niveles de energía de Kurumi son casi inexistentes.

"_A los que desprecié y odié, ellos me hicieron sentir viva. Todo este tiempo estuve peleando para ser más fuerte y demostrar mi fuerza, ¡Cuando yo debería estar peleando por todos ellos!"_

El rey volvió a estar junto a ella.

"_¡Es por eso que yo quiero y quise este poder, para proteger al que no puede hacerlo!... _Me llevaré tu cabeza de trofeo."

Ella le escupió esas palabras.

Saitama miró a Kurumi y lo primero que a él se le vino a la mente fue.

"_Esa mirada tan llena de determinación, me recuerda a cuando inicié mi entrenamiento."_

"**¡Creo que ya perdiste la cabeza!"**

Kurumi se arrodilló y puso las manos en el suelo.

"Supongo, que comes algas, ¿verdad?"

"**¡Ahora que lo pienso, nunca probé un simio!"**

El empezó a acercar su mano al cuerpo de Kurumi.

"Ja~, nunca lo vas a probar."

Ella metió su mano en su sombra y de ahí sacó un cable de alta tensión.

*¡BTZ!...*

"**¡AT-AT-AT-AT-AT-AT-AT-AT-AT-AT-AT-!"**

Ella puso el cable en su boca, agarró la mano del rey y mordió el cable. Una corriente de electricidad conducía a ambos.

Kurumi no parecía muy afectada, pero el rey del mar estaba convulsionando todo el tiempo, además, la lluvia no está ayudando.

Las personas se impresionaron, incluso Saitama. El ciborg miró a Kurumi.

"_¡Sus niveles de energía se están estabilizando, Kurumi-San está sanando!__"_

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos asta que Kurumi soltó al monstruo.

En realidad, ella no podía sostenerlo porque parecía que él se estaba tirando para atrás y ella estaba paralizada.

Kurumi, con algo de esfuerzo, sacó el cable de su boca y miró a su oponente.

"_¿Se encogió?"_

Kurumi quedó aturdida. El imponente monstruo de veintidós metros de altura, ahora es un monstruo de unos cuatro metros de alto, además, no parece tan aterrador.

Él se sacudió un poco por los restos de electricidad.

"_Rey del mar… ¡Rey del mar!"_

Kurumi levantó su brazo izquierdo y invocó un terremoto espacial.

Las personas empezaron a notar esto.

"¡OIGAN, MIREN EL CIELO!"

"¿¡LAS NUBES ESTÁN DESAPARECIENDO!?"

Las nubes se unían en un vórtice y desaparecían.

En unos pocos segundos la mayoría de las nubes desaparecieron, ahora no llueve en la zona de combate; aunque en algunos lados aún hay nubes de lluvia.

Kurumi canceló el terremoto espacial y miró su mano izquierda.

"_Ya no duele tanto, pero aún está quebrado. Mi brazo derecho ya dejó de doler y mi pecho no está tan herido, Uhm~."_

"**¿Eres una entidad superior o algo por el estilo?"**

Ella dejó de pensar cuando el monstruo le habló, Kurumi se acordó que está en una batalla a muerte.

"Si, soy una entidad superior."

Ella respondió y puso su pose de pelea, el rey notó que ella se curó de algunas heridas.

"**¡Los imaginé más fuertes!"**

El monstruo gritó y su actitud sádica volvió.

*PumPum-PumPum-PumPum-PumPum…*

El rey volvió a tirar golpes combinados, Kurumi, con mucho esfuerzo, lograba desviar y bloquearlos con una mano.

"_¡Tsk~, no quiero alargar la pelea, pero mi otro brazo aún no está recuperado!"_

*PumKA-PumKA-PumKA-PumKA-…*

Ella logró invocar su Flintlock en su mano derecha, ella bloquea los golpes con el arma.

El rey aumentó su velocidad, logrando que algunos golpes atraviesen la defensa de ella.

El Flintlock empezó a emanar luz.

"**¡Ya estoy cansado de ti!"**

*¡Pam!-¡Boom!...*

El monstruo golpeó el suelo con fuerza, pero la espíritu saltó y voló.

"**Vuelve aquí."**

El rey del mar también saltó con fuerza y extendió su mano izquierda.

*¡Pum!...*

Ella dio una vuelta en el aire y con el talón derecho golpeó la mano del rey.

Eso no evitó que el monstruo siga elevándose en el aire y él abrió la boca para morderla.

Está a solo un metro de distancia y Kurumi sonrió.

Ella apuntó con su Flintlock, este último parece como si fuera a explotar.

*¡BAAAAANG!-Ckr...*

"**AAAGGGHH."**

El monstruo movió su cabeza a tiempo.

La bala le atravesó el cuello y este último tiene un agujero enorme, la yugular explotó y la cantidad de sangre es abrumadora.

Kurumi se tapó los ojos, cuando ella disparó, el arma explotó en miles de pedazos.

Él ya se empezó a curar y a penas le importó.

Él le agarró a ella las dos piernas y la tiró en dirección al suelo, ella daba vueltas en el aire.

"_¡No sé adónde voy, no puedo usar mi sombra!"_

Kurumi tenía los sentidos confundidos, por lo que tuvo que volar para detenerse.

*¡Pam!...*

"¡AAAAHHH!"

Ella gritó de dolor, el rey del mar la aplastó con ambas piernas y el brazo quebrado hizo contacto con el suelo.

"_¡No, suéltame!"_

La espíritu iba a usar su sombra, pero él la levantó del suelo.

*Pum-Pum-Pum-Pum…*

El monstruo no esperó y él comenzó a golpearla en la cara una y otra vez.

Su cuello por fin terminó de sanar.

"**¡Me causaste muchos problemas, maldita hembra!"**

Los golpes seguían y las personas están muy preocupadas por ella.

Aunque él esté deshidratado, su fuerza sigue siendo muy alta.

"_¡No puedo usar mi sombra, él-él!... Me estoy mareando, mis pensamientos se van-yo…"_

Ella usó los restos de sus fuerzas y Kurumi se concentró en soltar su brazo derecho.

*PumPum…*

Loa golpes pararon, ella está sosteniendo su brazo, Kurumi tiene la mirada perdida por los mareos.

"**¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ!"**

El monstruo perdió toda su paciencia y está tratando de soltarse del agarre de Kurumi.

"¡Aaaaghh!"

Él vio que no funcionaba, entonces aplastó el cuerpo de ella con su otra mano.

Ella trató de contener su gritó, pero falló.

"**¿¡Eh!?"**

La mente de la espíritu se recuperó lo suficiente como para invocar su sombra en uno de los pies de el monstruo.

Ella aprovechó la distracción y logró escapar.

"**¡Zafkiel!-¡Dalet!**"

Él corrió hacia ella.

"**¡Eres una-!"**

***¡Bang!**...*

Ella disparó.

"**¡AAAGGGHH!"**

El rey paró su carrera, él volvió a tener el agujero en su cuello.

El monstruo vio un arma dirigirse hacia él.

*Pam…*

El rey del mar la empujó, pero Kurumi no estaba ahí.

*¡PUM!-¡Crack!...*

…

Todos miraron en shock la escena.

Saitama está sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes y Genos está con la boca abierta.

…

Kurumi se teleportó debajo de el monstruo, luego voló y golpeó con su puño derecho el agujero del cuello.

Ella se llevó la cabeza de él con su puño.

*Nightmare* voló un metro más-

*Pam…*

Pero después la espíritu cayó al suelo.

*¡Pam!...*

El monstruo intentó tocar su cabeza, él intentó aferrarse a la vida, pero luego de unos segundos cayó al suelo.

…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, pero todas las personas gritaron de alegría, está vez sabiendo que se había acabado.

Todos están alegres, algunos se acercaron a Kurumi.

"¡Gracias, muchas gracias!"

"¡Alguno tiene celular, ella necesita una ambulancia!"

"¡Ya estoy en eso!"

Kurumi negó y les dijo que no es necesario, pero le insistieron tanto que la *convencieron*; ella solo quiere descansar.

"No puedo creer le haya donado dinero a la asociación de héroes."

"Si, pudimos haber muerto."

"Ya se dónde voy a dejar mi siguiente donación."

"Ninguno de estos héroes fue competente, ni siquiera lograron hacerle ningún rasguño al monstruo."

Kurumi escuchó todo esto, otras personas también hablaron, pero ninguna estaba defendiendo a los héroes.

"¡Cierren la boca!"

Ellas habló en un tono alto, a la espíritu le dolía hablar de esa manera por sus heridas, pero ella siguió hablando en ese tono.

"¡Deberían darle las gracias! ¡Saben, ellos luchan para que ustedes puedan vivir un día más, yo lucho porque quiero y para probarme a mi misma!"

Todos la miraron con varias preguntas en las cabezas.

"¡Todavía están vivos porque ellos arriesgaron sus vidas por ustedes! ¿¡Creen que hubiese llegado a tiempo si no fuera por ellos!?. ¡Agradézcanles a ellos, a mi no!"

Las personas se quedaron mudas, un tipo gordito iba a hablar, pero decidió cerrar la boca.

Luego de muchos agradecimientos, las ambulancias llegaron y las personas se dispersaron.

A lo lejos, se pudo ver el cuerpo de Genos siendo llevado por unos drones.

Saitama se acercó a la camilla en dónde está Kurumi.

"Esta es una imagen rara."

Saitama hizo una broma para aligerar un poco el ánimo, tal parece que funcionó, la espíritu se rio un poco.

"Solo quería que me dejen de molestar, yo-"

Los que están llevando la camilla se molestaron.

"Señor, respeto que sea el compañero de Kurumi Tokisaki, pero ella tiene heridas graves. Tenemos que llevarla al hospital de inmediato."

Uno de ellos les habló. Saitama asintió con la cabeza, luego miró a *Nightmare* con una sonrisa de disculpa, Kurumi sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"_Ella no creo que necesite ir al hospital."_

"_Ara~, yo no necesito ir al hospital"_

Saitama se apartó y llevaron a la espíritu dentro de la ambulancia.

"Bueno~, ¿No tendrán algún juego de mesa?..."

Los dos muchachos la miraron con mucha confusión.

"¿No~?, pasemos por mi casa, tengo varios juegos de mesa… ¿Qué~?... ¡No me miren así, solo intento ser amable!"

Los dos hombres se miraron.

"¿Daño cerebral?"

"Definitivamente es un daño cerebral."

"_Los voy a matar."_

…

…

…

"La chica policía, más conocida como Kurumi Tokisaki, salió victoriosa de un encuentro contra una amenaza nivel Demonio."

*Nightmare* está leyendo un diario, ella está acostada en una cama de hospital, su cuerpo se curó completamente; pero los médicos insistieron demasiado en que se quede.

"Según los testigos, el monstruo se llamaba *Rey del mar profundo*. Este monstruo era muy resistente y se regeneraba a gran velocidad, Kurumi, después de una lucha de unos minutos, logró derrotarlo con mucho esfuerzo."

Ella no les hizo caso y quería irse, pero Kai le ordenó quedarse acostada al menos asta medio día y que ella se relaje; según él, Kurumi tuvo mucho estrés por ayer y él quería que ella descanse por un día.

"Las heridas que sufrió fueron muy severas y algunos médicos dicen que es probable que ella no pueda moverse del hospital durante varios meses."

La espíritu solo quería tres cosas, tomar un té con su amiga, entrenar con su maestro y por último; pero no menos importante, ella desea comer mucha comida.

"Se les agradece profundamente a la asociación de héroes y al centro policial de Ciudad-J por enviar las fuerzas suficientes para detener al monstruo."

Kurumi terminó de leer esa pequeña parte del diario y luego se empezó a reír.

"*Varios meses*, no puedo creerlo. Gracias por traer el diario de hoy Saitama-San."

Saitama está parado al lado de ella y él está con una bolsa de compras. Él lleva su traje de héroe.

"No hay de que, ten, una banana."

Saitama sacó varias bananas de su bolsa y le dio una a la espíritu.

"¿Oh?, Gracias."

Kurumi desvainó la banana y comenzó a comer.

"Me alegra que vengas a verme."

"Fui a tu casa, pero me dijo Kudin-San que aún estás en el hospital. Pensé que ella estaba bromeando, por cierto, no veo que estés herida, ¿por qué no te dan de alta?"

Kurumi suspiró.

"Los doctores dijeron que quieren asegurarse que todo esté bien."

Él asintió y le preguntó.

"¿Recibiste algunas miradas?-"

Kurumi quiso hacer un chiste sensual.

"-Digo, siempre cubres tu otro ojo con tu flequillo, ahora está visible."

Ella mantuvo una cara sonriente, pero se agradeció internamente por no abrir la boca.

"Si, algunos me preguntaron que quien modificó mi ojo, les dije que era natural y se impresionaron; susurraron entre ellos, espero que no hagan nada estúpido."

El calvo asintió con la cabeza.

"No lo creo, Genos vino a casa a la noche y me dijo que lea tus foros."

Kurumi puso una cara curiosa.

"Que decían de mi."

Saitama intentó hacer memoria.

"No me acuerdo mucho, pero discutían sobre si eras un monstruo o no. Si recuerdo que Genos dijo que la gran mayoría está de acuerdo en una cosa, tú luchas por los seres humanos."

La espíritu sonrió un poco.

"Me alegra oír eso, en algún momento las personas tenían que ver mi ojo y ha Zafkiel."

"Oh."

El reloj apareció detrás de su portadora.

"No Zafkiel, vete."

El reloj apareció de la nada y el reloj desapareció de la nada. Saitama le habló a la espíritu.

"Genos-Kun no puede visitarte, él tiene que hacer algunas pruebas con el doctor Kesero."

"Kuseno."

"Si eso."

Kurumi miró sus manos un segundo y luego volvió a mirar a Saitama.

"¿Por qué no me salvaste?"

Él miró confundido a su compañera.

"Pensé que ganarías, por suerte no me equivoqué."

"¿Por qué pensaste eso?"

"Tus ojos se llenaron de vida, fue extraño, pero me hiciste recordar a mi yo del pasado. ¿Por qué estuviste decidida a ganar?. Quiero decir, parecía que habías renunciado."

Kurumi pensó un poco.

"Solo, me acordé de mi pasado. De mis orígenes. Sabes Saitama-San, este poder lo deseé para defender al más débil."

"_Otra historia no, por favor."_

¡Es demasiado tarde calvo!

Ella miró por la ventana abierta, se veía a las personas haciendo sus actividades y el cielo está despejado.

"Cuando mi amiga murió, use este poder solo para tener mi venganza. Ya te dije que maté a muchas personas, la mayoría eran malos, pero algunos no merecían morir. Lo hice para justificar que salvaré a millones si robo algunas pocas vidas."

Ella volvió a mirar a Saitama.

"Que egoísta de mi parte, mi humanidad la veía cómo algo débil y la intenté borrar. En este tiempo supe que ser humano es hermoso, el regalo de la vida es hermoso, vivir es hermoso y yo se lo arrebate a muchas personas."

No sé le podía ver los ojos al calvo por la sombra que cubría su rostro.

"Me doy cuánta ahora, de dónde vengo, yo soy el monstruo."

Saitama le tocó el hombro suavemente a ella.

"Deja de mentirte y olvida tu pasado."

La espíritu lo miró con una mirada confusa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Kurumi-San, sinceramente, no escuché la mitad de lo que dijiste."

"Típico de vos."

"Pero te apegas mucho al pasado, solo olvídalo."

"No es algo que puedo olvidar y no estoy mintiendo."

"¿Vengar a tu amiga, eso es lo único que te detiene?"

"Si."

"¿Tu amiga le hubiese gustado que la vengues?"

"Bueno... Ehm~."

"¿Qué pensaría ella si supiera que estuviste desperdiciando tu vida todo este tiempo por su culpa?"

"¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada!"

Kurumi aumentó mucho su tono de voz y luego de gritar se tapó su boca.

"Perdón."

La espíritu se disculpó por su falta de respeto. Él solo negó con la cabeza.

"Te doy un consejo, ponte en el lugar de ella y a ella ponla en tu lugar. Tampoco digas que no te importan las personas, por favor, ayudas a los viejos y a los mocosos que los molestan en la escuela; ni tú te crees lo que dijiste."

Kurumi se puso a pensar y luego bajó la cabeza.

"Quiero ir a casa."

"_Habré usado mal el consejo del detective pato... _¿Quieres comer algo?_"_

Saitama usó su vieja confiable, *Nightmare* le habló con un tono triste.

"Un chancho estará bien."

A Saitama se le salió una gota de sudor.

"Algo que esté a mi alcance."

Kurumi sonrió un poco.

"…¿Quieres salir a comer a algún lado?, yo invito… Como amigos, no pienses en alguna idea descabellada."

Al héroe se le formaron varias venas en el rostro.

"Claro."

"Bien, cuando termine de entrenar con Bang, voy a tu casa y te digo a qué hora.

Él asintió, ambos empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales, como dos buenos amigos. Solo que ellos aún no lo saben.

"Saitama-San, ¿Alguien te insultó?"

"Eh, Uhm, no."

"_Eres muy malo mintiendo… _Entonces, fue después o antes de ir al hospital."

"Después."

Saitama se dio cuenta de su error-

"Oh, digo, después me fui a casa y dormí bien."

"Deja de mentir, ¿quién fue?"

Él iba a intentar mentirle a Kurumi, pero supo que ella no le creería.

"Hoy a la mañana nos llevaron tarjetas de fanáticos, bueno, todos me odian por no ayudarte en la pelea y la gran mayoría me llamó mentiroso."

*Pum…*

Kurumi golpeó la cama del hospital con fuerza, las barras de metal se quebraron un poco.

"Perdón, fue mi culpa, otra vez, ¡Agh!"

Saitama vio que ella apretaba mucho sus puños

"Golpea aquí."

El extendió la palma de su mano y ella comenzó a usarlo como sacó de boxeo.

La espíritu, luego de unos segundos, se calmó.

"No te preocupes Saitama-San, me aseguraré obtengas el reconocimiento que mereces."

"Kurumi-San, a mi no me importa todo eso, es-es súper importante que me reconozcan, si tienes razón."

La mirada de Kurumi fue suficiente para cambiar la opinión de Saitama

La espíritu comenzó a hablar.

"Por cierto, según tengo entendido el crédito de matar a algún monstruo siempre va a alguien. Quiere decir que estuvieron robando tu crédito todo este tiempo, cuando descubra quienes fueron lo van a lamentar."

"_Si existe un dios, por favor, protege y bendice a todas esas personas."_

…

"Tokisaki-Sama, tiene visita."

Una enfermera le gritó a Kurumi detrás de la puerta, ella paró de hacer muecas con la cara frente a un espejo de mano y le gritó en respuesta.

"Dime San y puedes usar mi nombre. Claro, déjalo pasar… _Que raro, Itsu-Chan vino hace unos momentos, no creo que vuelva, al igual que Saitama-San. Genos-San dijo que no podía venir y Kai está trabajando, ¿Quién será?"_

Ella miró expectante la puerta de entrada y solo esperó unos segundos.

"Con permiso."

A la espíritu se le formó una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su visitante.

"Mumen Rider, hola~."

El hombre mencionado se acercó a la cama del hospital. Él lleva puesto su traje de héroe, pero no lleva su casco para dejar ver su pelo negro y lleva puesto unos anteojos simples.

Él tiene algunas vendas, curitas y un brazo encellado; la pelea contra el rey del mar le salió muy barata.

"Hola Tokisaki-San, es un gusto por fin conocerte sin necesidad de luchar por nuestras vidas."

El ciclista bromeó y la espíritu se rio un poco, luego ella le preguntó.

"¿Me estuviste buscando todo este tiempo?"

Él respondió en un segundo.

"Al principio si, pero después no. Yo solo quería agradecerte, pero todos los días detenías algunos criminales, siempre estás en los diarios. Por lo que deje que el tiempo siga, estaba seguro que algún día iba a conocerte en alguna labor de héroe."

*Nightmare* asintió con la cabeza y le habló.

"Bueno, el día es hoy, por cierto, me alegra que estés bien."

"Igualmente, pensé que estabas muy mal herida, pero te ves muy bien."

"Ja~, los reportes de noticias siempre exageran algunas cosas."

Él se rio un poco.

"Si, pero poco podemos hacer. Tokisaki-San, perdón por preguntar, pero, ¿cómo me sanaste?"

"Puedes llamarme Kurumi, tengo una habilidad que cura, no hay mucho misterio."

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo, Kurumi-San, creo que es por eso que estás en una pieza. Gracias por curarme y evitar estar en cama durante días."

La espíritu levantó una ceja.

"¿Días~?, las fracturas tardan meses en sanar."

Mumen pensó un momento.

"Eso es verdad, ahora hay medicamentos que hacen milagros, no curan todo; pero acelera el proceso. Una fractura tardará en sanar días o dos semanas, dependiendo la edad."

"Uhm~, tiene sentido, los avances en la medicina son esenciales para mantener a los héroes en acción… _Eso explica del como Tank Top Tiger haya salido del hospital tan rápido."_

El ciclista sin licencia asintió con la cabeza.

"En especial en estos tiempo, los monstruos aparecen más seguido, no solo eso, cada día son más peligrosos."

"Si~, hay que detenerlos de alguna manera."

"Para eso están los héroes como tú, me salvaste la vida dos veces y seguro salvaste incontable vidas todo este tiempo."

La espíritu no perdió tiempo en negar con la mano y con sus palabras.

"No Mumen Rider, yo no soy una heroína, hice lo correcto y ya está."

"Eso es lo que hace un héroe."

"Lo sé, pero no lo soy. No me considero una."

El hombre se quedó pensando unos segundos.

"Si tú lo dices… Pero eres la heroína de muchas personas, por más que te guste negarlo. Además, defendiste a los héroes, incluso siendo policía, los héroes y los policías se odian entre si; de todas formas, tú defendiste a los héroes."

Kurumi se molestó un poco.

"Lo hice porque no me interesa la fama, no me gusta estar ligada a cumplir las expectativas de las personas."

Rider suspiró derrotado.

"Esta bien, no eres una heroína."

"Ja~, ni siquiera intentas mentirme... que quede entre nosotros dos."

Mumen levantó una ceja.

"¿El qué?"

"Puedo, considerarme una heroína~. No, una anti-heroína, eso está mejor."

Él solo asintió con la cabeza, ambos charlaron unos minutos más asta que él le preguntó a ella.

"Kurumi-San, se que tú y Saitama-San son compañeros, ¿hay alguna forma de que me pases su contacto?"

Kurumi parpadeó algo sorprendida por la pregunta, ella sabe que él es una buena persona, pero de todas formas ella levantó la guardia.

"Ara~, no creo que él quiera que le pase su contacto a alguien que no conoce… _Aunque ni él ni yo tenemos celular, Ja~. De cualquier forma, espero que muerda el cebo y me diga porqué quiere conocer Saitama-San."_

Mumen Rider solo sonrió.

"Tienes razón, yo solo quiero hablar con él. Me gustaría agradecerle, el también me salvó la vida, él ganó el tiempo suficiente como para que tú llegarás."

Kurumi pensó un segundo.

"_Uhm~, no parece estar mintiendo. Tengo una idea… _Mira, hoy a la noche iré con él a comer algo, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?"

El hombre recordó todo los labores que él tenía en el día.

"Si, me gustaría ir con ustedes."

"Esta bien, ¿tú vives en Ciudad-Z?"

"Si, vivo allí."

"Bien~, encuéntrame en el dojo de Bang a las dieciocho de la tarde."

Él parecía pensativo, Kurumi supuso lo que el héroe pensaba.

"Ara~, no te haré subir las escaleras, me esperarás en la calle."

Mumen Rider soltó un suspiró y asintió.

"Listo, te veré ahí. Te dejo tranquila Kurumi-San, nos vemos más tarde."

"Chau~ y cuida ese brazo… _Perfecto, de esta manera veré si me estuvo mintiendo sobre agradecer a Saitama-San_."

Luego de unos segundos Mumen Rider salió por la puerta, dejando a la espíritu en paz.

Ella apretó un botón al lado suyo.

"Hola~, podría venir alguna enfermera."

Una voz salió de algo parecido a una pequeña radio.

"Kurumi-Sama, nuestro personal médico no puede perder el tiempo jugando juegos de mesas con usted."

"Pero me aburro y ya me leí el diario cinco veces… ¿hola?, ¿¡hola!?. Tsk~, que mal servicio."

…

…

...

"¿Ya terminaron mis chequeos?"

Kurumi está acostada en la cama al frente de una mujer, está mujer lleva puesto ropa como una doctora común y corriente.

"Si, todo parece estar en orden, muchas gracias por tenernos paciencia Tokisaki-Sama; pero solo queremos prevenir incidentes."

"No hay problema, entiendo que quieran asegurar la salud de sus pacientes. Deja de ponerme el honorifico Sama y llámame Kurumi, por favor."

La doctora atendió una llamada telefónica, luego de unos minutos ella le habló a la espíritu.

"Tokisaki-Sama, hay alguien importante que quiere verlo, aguarde unos segundos."

La doctora se fue.

"_Que señora tan mal aprendida."_

La espíritu se levantó de la cama y invocó su vestido, a ella le gusta el de Itsuki; pero su vestido negro le parece más cómodo.

Ella esperó unos segundos y la puerta se abrió.

"Perdón, no me gusta llegar sin avisar, pero mis horarios estaban ocupados."

Un hombre entró a la habitación y parece ser bastante guapo.

Este hombre es flaco y alto, su cabello es azul y le llega asta los hombros. Lleva puesto una chaqueta blanca y debajo tiene una camisa gris, cubre sus piernas con un pantalón negro.

Él lleva unos anteojos de sol, pero se los quitó y miró a *Nightmare*. Los ojos de él son amarillos.

"Seguro ya me conoces, pero permíteme presentarme. Mucho gusto, soy Sweet Mask."

Él extendió su mano hacia ella.

"Kurumi Tokisaki."

Ella extendió su mano y se saludaron.

"Tokisaki-San, ¿me permite un minuto de su tiempo?"

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Bueno, aquí terminamos el Capítulo 9 y en la siguiente semana empezaremos el capítulo 10.**

**Voy a responder algunas dudas o posibles preguntas que se hagan de este capítulo.**

**¿Kurumi es más fuerte que el rey del mar?: Ella es más fuerte cuando él está en su forma deshidratada, pero ella es fuerte porque tiene técnica y sabe desviar los ataques; el rey del mar deshidratado tiene más fuerza física que Kurumi. **

**El rey del mar hidratado es muy rápido y Kurumi no puede mantener el ritmo, pero aún puede desviar o contrarrestar ataques.**

**¿Kurumi predice movimientos?: Algunos si, las peleas te dan experiencia y puedes predecir lo que hará tu oponente, además, la técnica de Bang se basa en aprender los movimientos del oponente para después castigarlo con lluvias de golpes.**

**¿Kurumi es más fuerte que Genos?: Eso se los dejo a su criterio.**

**¿Qué hace el Flintlock mejorado?: El Flintlock tiene cristales de Reiryoku a los costados, cuando recibe golpes absorbe una cantidad de energía del enemigo y la condesa en un solo cristal que está adentro del arma. Aunque hay un límite, ya que el cristal absorbe mucha energía y el arma no lo puede almacenar, ocasionando que explote y la energía salga disparada a cualquier lado.**

**¿Kurumi podría haber matado fácilmente a él rey del mar?: Por supuesto, al igual que Genos. La diferencia es que uno se confió y la otra no estaba informada sobre la forma deshidratada.**

…

**Bueno, esto es todo, ahora a los comentarios.**

…

_Guest01_**:** **incluso ahora, Genos no confía en Kurumi, él piensa que Kurumi se volverá loca si no pelea para saciar su sed de sangre; pero él inconscientemente le agrada su compañía.**

**Tengo un borrador sobre Genos y Kurumi destruyendo el meteorito, si quieren lo subo algún día.**

**Muchas gracias por comentar, un saludo.**

_Doom King of Latveria_**: Bueno, creo que ya sacie tu curiosidad sobre la pelea y me alegra haberte sacado algunas risas.**

**La verdad es que pienso mucho las cosas cuando se trata de sentimientos de personajes y lo descubriste, me estreso un poco al hacerlo; pero poco a poco voy a mejorando.**

**¡Me pone contento que pienses que es una buena historia!**

**Le estoy fallando al Capitán América, aún no encuentro la referencia :'(.**

**Gracias por el comentario positivo, un saludo.**

…

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, chicos, habrá que esperar asta el siguiente fin de semana.**

**Ya saben que hacer ante cualquier duda, saber sus dudas se aprecia.**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**


	31. Capítulo 10 Final Parte 1

**Capítulo 10 Final: Dónde todo comenzó.**

**Parte 1.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

_"Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

(_"Hola"_= inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán con _este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

_"__Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirla con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

**"Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

_**"Hola"**_= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola": voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

"Uhm~, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, no tengo mucho tiempo… _Este hombre *Sweet Mask*, he oído de él. Un cantante famoso, creo que actor de películas y también es un héroe Clase A, no me acuerdo en qué rango."_

Kurumi indirectamente le dijo que no quiere hablar con él.

"No te preocupes lindura, seré breve."

Bueno, como todo hombre, la mayoría de indirectas no funcionan o solo se está haciendo el estúpido.

Kurumi lo miró y la cara de ella se arrugó con dudas.

"_Este hombre no me cae bien, no lo conozco, pero mis sentidos me gritaron en advertencia cuando él entró a la habitación. Aún me queda un tiempo para ir a entrenar, pero *Sweet* es un hombre ocupado, él puede estar usando su tiempo libre solo para hablarme."_

La espíritu debate internamente sobre que hacer, su cuerpo quiere alejarse de él; pero su cerebro le dice que no sería correcto.

*Nightmare* estuvo callada unos segundos, luego asintió con la cabeza.

"Esta bien, te doy unos minutos. No me llames lindura, dime Kurumi."

Sweet Mask le dio una sonrisa hermosa y le habló.

"Muchas gracias preciosa,-"

Kurumi quiere matarlo.

"-Solo vengo para decirte tres cosas."

Él se sentó en la cama del hospital, luego golpeó el costado de la cama para invitarla a sentarse. Kurumi sonrió en agradecimiento, pero se enojó un poco.

"Perdón, pero recién deje de acostarme, me quedaré parada."

Él asintió.

"Bien, la primera razón es para agradecerte por tu acto heroico. Sino fuera por ti, me temo que estaríamos enterrando a miles de personas, te estoy profundamente agradecido por salvar el día."

La espíritu lo miró fijamente con su sonrisa amable.

"No hay de que, de todas formas, los héroes son los que salvaron el día, yo solo ayude."

Ambos se miraron, ellos tenían cara tranquilas y neutrales; pero ambos están analizando cada pequeño detalle.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"La verdad, que también tengo que agradecerte por eso, pudiste haber tomado todo el crédito o dejar a los héroes como inútiles; pero no te aprovechaste de la situación."

Kurumi negó con sus manos.

"Jamás haría algo como eso, los héroes arriesgaron sus vidas, no cualquiera haría eso."

Sweet levantó una ceja.

"Eres compañera de Demon Ciborg, ¿verdad?, varios civiles los han visto juntos."

*Nightmare* entendió la indirecta y sabía lo que él quería lograr.

"Si, soy su compañera y no le di el crédito a los héroes solo por él."

Por unos segundos, el rostro de Sweet Mask cambió a asombrado, pero luego sonrió dulcemente.

"No por favor, yo-"

"Dije, que no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa que tenías que decir?"

Uno esperaría que él se enojase, pero solo asintió con la cabeza, aún así su sonrisa se borró un poco.

"Te vengo a entregar una suma de dinero, sabes, mataste un nivel Demonio, eso es una buena cantidad."

El pensó un momento y volvió a hablar.

"Fui a la estación policial de la Ciudad-J y según ellos, él dinero ya está en tu tarjeta de crédito."

Kurumi lo miró con algo de confusión.

"Ejem~, ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?"

"De unos doscientos mil Yenes."

Él mostró una sonrisa ante la reacción de Kurumi. Ella negó con la cabeza muchas veces y no está creyendo lo que oyó.

"No, pero… no, eso es mucho dinero, yo no puedo aceptarlo."

Sweet se rio un poco.

"Dices que no puedes aceptarlo, literalmente casi mueres en la pelea. De cualquier forma, el dinero está depositado, tú haz lo que quieras con él."

Él suspiró un poco.

"Ahora, vamos a lo que de verdad importa."

Sweet Mask se levantó de la cama y miró a Kurumi fijamente.

"La último que quiero decirte, tienes la posibilidad de unirte a la Asociación de Héroes y ser una heroína Clase S."

La espíritu, soltó un pequeño *Ja~* mientras rodaba sus ojos.

"Ya me lo veía venir, no lo haré, me gusta trabajar como policía."

Él ya se esperó esa respuesta.

"¿Estás tan segura de eso?"

Kurumi borró su sonrisa y su cara es muy neutral.

"_Gracias Saitama-San… _Dame una razón para unirme."

Sweet Mask se rio un poco.

"¿Una sola?, tengo varias razones."

Él levantó su brazo izquierdo asta la altura de sus hombros, luego él levantó un dedo de la mano izquierda.

"Primero y lo más obvio, pagan mucho mejor, aunque eso no creo que te importe."

Luego levantó otro dedo de la misma mano.

"Serás reconocida por todos lados y tendrás acceso a cualquier lugar de todas las ciudades."

Volvió a levantar otro dedo.

"Tus habilidades no serán desperdiciadas, tendrás el mejor equipo de entrenamiento para mejorar día tras días, también puedes elegir elementos de apoyo totalmente gratis."

Un dedo más.

"Te daremos un alojamiento de lujo y todo a un precio muy reducido. Tú, lo único que tienes que hacer es salvar vidas, garantizar la seguridad de las personas y matar monstruos."

Y luego mostró su último dedo.

"Tendrás un hospital privado para cuando resultes lastimada en combate y cualquier tratamiento será completamente gratis."

El bajó el brazo y relajó sus dedos. A Kurumi no se le podían ver los ojos, Sweet Mask continuó hablando.

"Tienes un increíble potencial y esto no se lo digo a cualquiera"

Él sonrió con mucha dulzura.

"Vi los vídeos en dónde peleas, analizas a los monstruos, intentas acabarlos rápido y lo más importante, proteges a los civiles poniendo tu vida en juego. Eres una chica fuerte y al mismo tiempo muy hermosa."

Él levantó ambos brazos y los estiró un poco en la dirección de ella, luego abrió las palmas de las manos.

"Aun te queda un camino por recorrer, te ayudaremos a hacerte más fuerte, ser un pináculo de esperanza. Ser alguien que con su sola presencia pueda calmar a todo el mundo, que las personas ya se sientan seguras con solo verte."

Sweet Mask cerró sus manos en un puño y habló con felicidad.

"Tú te fortaleces muy rápido, ahora puedes matar a niveles Demonio, si te unes a la asociación; en un año o dos, podrás vencer a niveles Dragón con facilidad."

El relajó su cuerpo y le preguntó a ella.

"¿Esas fueron suficientes razones?"

El héroe esperó pacientemente a la respuesta de Kurumi, la espíritu lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Vaya~, es tentador, bastante tentador; pero no voy a aceptar."

Sweet Mask no se sorprendió en absoluto.

"¿Por qué?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

"Por como hablas, estoy segura que tienes mucha influencia en la asociación de héroes."

Él solo se limitó a asentir y ella continuó hablando.

"Bueno, la fama y la fortuna, eso no me gusta y me agrada que ya lo sepas. Es más, ahora soy un poco famosa y ya me asfixia."

Ella chasqueó la lengua con molestia y su mirada se endureció un poco.

"Acceso a cualquier lugar, alojamientos de lujos, mejores pagas, equipo de entrenamiento, elementos de apoyos gratuitos y hospitales privados. Lo haces parecer un marketing de venta."

Ella apretó sus puños con algo de ira.

"Tengo potencial, Ja~. Hay héroes con un potencial asombroso, quizás algunos sean más débiles que yo; pero eso no quita que pueden ser mejores si ustedes los ayudan."

Ella se calmó un poco, pero sus puños aún están apretados.

"Pero adivino, la ayuda solo se la dan a los de Clase A para arriba. Los demás, son solo carne de cañón."

Sweet Mask está con las cejas algo fruncidas, pero su sonrisa aún se mantenía, ella siguió hablando.

"Uno es héroe porque quiere, no porque es su trabajo. Todo lo que me dijiste, lo hiciste sonar como un simple trabajo."

Ella se acercó un poco al héroe.

"La gran mayoría de policías ayudan a las personas y mantienen el control de los civiles, pero no tienen la fuerza para enfrentarse a esos monstruos. ¿Por qué no les das a ellos los elementos de apoyos?, ¿Por qué no les das a ellos la posibilidad de usar los equipos de entrenamiento?."

Ella lo miró fijamente y las siguientes palabras les salieron con mucho veneno.

"Ustedes solo tienen la palabra *héroe* para quedar bien. Un héroe ayuda a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio y lo más importante, lo hace porque quiere y no porque puede hacerlo."

El héroe miró a la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa, él pensó unos momentos, luego soltó un suspiro y le habló a ella en un tono de arrepentimiento.

"Esta bien, respeto tu decisión y te dejare en paz; pero la oferta seguirá en pie."

Él se apartó de ella y caminó asta la puerta, luego dio la vuelta.

"Sabes, ese ojo con forma de reloj, me intriga un poco."

Kurumi respondió casi al instante.

"No es asunto tuyo."

Él sonrió un poco.

"Esta bien, entiendo, sabes, yo puedo notar una máscara dulce cuando la veo. Que tengas buena tarde."

El héroes se disponía a abrir la puerta.

"Tsk~, antes de que te vayas."

Él la miró.

"¿Si?"

"Ya existe un pináculo de la esperanza."

Sweet Mask no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad.

"¿Quién es?"

"…Estoy seguro que lo descubrirás pronto."

El héroe solo se rio un poco.

"Lo que tú digas lindura."

"Ara~, me cuesta creer que seas un hombre tan dulce."

Él no respondió solo la miró y Kurumi le devolvió la mirada. Por un segundo, las venas de Sweet Mask se notaron por todo su cuello y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, Kurumi sonrió de forma sádica y su ojo se afiló con un brillo peligroso.

Al siguiente segundo, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Sweet Mask salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

"_Que hombre más estúpido."_

…

…

…

Han pasado unos cuantos días y hay más personas que de costumbre en el dojo de Bang.

Kurumi y Kudin están paradas dentro de un círculo de combate.

"¡Comiencen!"

Bang dio la orden y ellas corrieron para enfrentarse.

Kurumi intentó golpear a su clon en la cabeza, Kudin se agachó, la original esperó esto y tiró una patada con su pierna izquierda.

*Pam…*

Ella bloqueó la patada con su antebrazo derecho y luego intentó barrer la pierna derecha de Kurumi.

La original retrocedió de un saltó y la clon se levantó.

Bang observó esto y les habló a sus invitados sin apartar la mirada se la pelea.

"Cómo pueden ver, en poco tiempo ellas dos se volvieron muy habilidosas."

Kudin levantó su pierna izquierda en dirección a la mandíbula de ella.

*¡Pum!...*

Kurumi bloqueó con ambos antebrazos la patada, la original intentó darle con su pie derecho en la pera de ella.

*Pam…*

"Agh~."

Ella no logró esquivarlo.

"Punto para Kurumi. Vuelvan a sus lugares."

Bang gritó.

Kudin suspiró y volvió a su lugar.

"Prepárense… ¡comiencen!"

Ellas volvieron a acercarse.

Bang volvió a hablarle a sus invitados.

"Aprender esta disciplina hará que tu cuerpo y alma estén en paz, cuando eso pase te volverás mucho más fuerte."

*PumPum-PumPum-PumPum-PumPum-PumPum…*

Ellas tiraron algunos golpes con sus manos y piernas, ambas bloqueaban cada golpe.

Tanto la original como la clon comenzaron a tirar ráfagas de golpes.

*Pam…*

Kudin logró sorprender a su original, ella barrió sus piernas, Kurumi levantó una pierna; pero no alcanzó a levantar la otra.

"Punto para Kudin. Vuelvan a sus lugares."

Kurumi caminó a su lado del círculo.

"Tramposa."

Le dijo a su clon con una sonrisa, está última le sacó la lengua.

"Prepárense… ¡Comiencen!"

Ellas se acercaron.

"Espera, espera un segundo."

Saitama le habló a el anciano, Kurumi se detuvo al instante y miró a Saitama.

*Pum…*

Kudin le golpeó en la mandíbula.

"¡Ugh~!, ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

La clon la miró con una cara algo confundida.

"Uhm~, ¿de qué hablas?, estamos en una pelea."

La espíritu original señaló a Saitama.

"Si, pero-"

"Punto para Kudin. Vuelvan a sus lugares. Kurumi-Kun, nunca mires a otro lado y tampoco te distraigas en una pelea."

La original infló sus mejillas, pero asintió con la cabeza. Bang miró a Saitama, esté último está sentado en el suelo y lleva su ropa normal de héroe.

"¿Cuál es el problema Saitama-Kun?"

Él comenzó a pensar un poco.

"Digo, es esto lo increíble que querías mostrarnos, solo estoy viendo a dos chicas pelear y no me siento muy cómodo."

Bang asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, eres un hombre así que puede ser entendible que no te guste ver esto. Hay otra cosa que me gustaría mostrarles."

"Silver Fang, sepa disculpar, pero mi Sensei es un hombre algo ocupado, me gustaría que muestre la verdadera razón por la que nos invitó aquí."

Genos también está aquí, él lleva la misma ropa de siempre, una musculosa blanca y un pantalón azul. El ciborg está sentado al lado de su maestro.

Bang le habló.

"Te entiendo Genos-Kun, por cierto, puedes llamarme Bang; no me gusta mucho mi nombre de héroe."

"Está bien, desde ahora te llamaré Bang."

El anciano cerró los ojos un momento.

"**Ryūsui Gansai-ken**"

Bang se movió de una manera muy fluida, parecía que sus huesos se habían transformado en papel.

Luego puso una postura diferente que Kurumi y Kudin nunca vieron, ellas se lo guardaron en sus memorias.

El dueño del dojo relajó su postura y sonrió un poco a sus invitados.

"Va más o menos así."

El viejo puso una mano detrás de su espalda, que la mayoría de las veces está encorvada, y con la otra mano abrió su palma en dirección a Saitama y Genos.

"¿Quieren intentarlo?, los dos son fuertes se ve que aprenden rápido, lo dominarían muy rápido, ¿Qué dicen, eh?"

Bang habló en un tono amistoso. Saitama levantó levemente las cejas.

"¿Esta es la cosa genial que dijiste que querías mostrarnos, publicidad para tu dojo?. gracias, pero paso."

Saitama le habló en un tono aburrido, él miró a su discípulo.

"Tu puedes hacerlo Genos-Kun."

El ciborg miró a su maestro.

"No, yo también voy a pasar. Lo que busco aprender no es el arte de la autodefensa, sino un poder totalmente destructivo."

Genos habló en un tono pensante.

Las espíritus miraron el intercambio, a ninguna de las dos les importó sus respuestas.

Kudin notó que Charanko está enojado.

"¡Que ignorantes, se burlan de nuestro estilo!"

El se puso en una posición de batalla algo floja.

"¡Yo, el mejor discípulo Charanko, te reto!"

El mejor discípulo de Bang, saltó para atacar a Saitama y Genos; este último se levantó y intentó agarrar su cuello.

*Pam…*

Charanko se arrastró unos metros, él recibió una cachetada de parte de Kudin.

"Senpai, ¿tienes un deseó enorme de morir?"

La clon se inclinó un poco hacia Genos.

"Perdón por eso, Genos-San."

Genos solo se limitó a asentir.

Charanko ahora está muy enojado, él se levantó del suelo y le habló a su compañera.

"¿¡Que estás haciendo!?, ¡Defiende a Bang-Sensei no a él!"

Bang suspiró con algo de decepción.

"Charanko ya basta, aprecio que quieras defenderme, pero no tienes que ocasionar una pelea por eso. Kudin-Kun, no es necesario humillar a Charanko de esa manera."

Charanko se quedó callado, pero está algo enojado, Kudin asintió con la cabeza.

La clon se acercó a su original, ellas se miraron, Kurumi está con una cara diciendo *te lo dije*.

Ellas de hablaron en un susurro.

"Vamos , sabes como es Genos-San, podría haber matado sin querer a Charanko."

La original le respondió.

"Lo dudo, Genos-San no suele lastimar a las personas."

Ambas hablaron entre si por unos segundos, pero algo les llamó la atención.

"Garou…"

Ellas escucharon las palabras de su maestro y pusieron su atención en sus palabras.

Él cerró los ojos y se concentró para encontrar sus recuerdos.

"…En ese momento él era mi mejor discípulo, le di una paliza y lo expulsé."

"_Espero que no nos hayamos perdido algo importante."_

Esos eran los pensamiento de ambos espíritus.

"Seguro eres muy rudo viejo."

Saitama lo comentó como un cumplido, pero Charanko no perdió el tiempo, el mejor del dojo se puso entre Saitama y Bang.

"¡OYE CUIDADO, ES EL FAMOSO SILVER FANG!"

Charanko está algo indignado, él siguió hablando.

"Clase S rango 3. Juega con sus oponentes fluyendo como agua, luego los golpes como un río enfurecido a una roca. ¡Él es un maestro de las artes marciales!"

Charanko señaló a ambos con un dedo.

"Ustedes acaban de volverse héroes, ¿cierto?, eso explica que sean tan ignorantes. Se arrepentirán de tomar a Bang-Sensei a la ligera."

Kudin suspiró, ella no quería tener que salvar el trasero de Charanko otra vez.

"Basta Charanko, no nos-"

"¡El único ignorante aquí eres tú, no vuelvas a dirigirte a Genos-San y Saitama-San de esa manera!"

Charanko miró a Kurumi, ella se acercó y se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia.

El mejor discípulo de Bang iba a responder.

*Pam…*

"¡Ay!"

"Auch."

Ambos recibieron una cachetada en la cabeza.

Bang con un tono cansado les habló.

"¿Podrían dejar de deshonrarnos de esa manera?, este arte marcial se trata de mantener tu cuerpo y mente tranquilo, lo único que están demostrando es ser una máquina de problemas."

Kudin aguantó las ganas de reírse.

*¡Chiir!...*

"¡AHHH!"

La copia gritó del susto, la puerta del dojo se abrió y el responsable fue un hombre uniformado.

El hombre parecía que está muy cansado de correr.

"¡Señor Silver Fang, Ah, fui enviado por la asociación!. ¡Una emergencia requiere a todos los héroes Clase S!. ¡Por favor, venga al cuartel general ahora!"

El hombre de repente se sorprendió un poco al ver a Genos.

"Espere, ¿está también aquí señor Genos?. Gracias al cielo, que oportuno. ¡Ya que llamaron a toda la Clase S, usted venga también!"

El hombre habló de forma agitada y con un toque de súplica.

El ciborg miró al hombre y preguntó al aire.

"¿Ya hay otra amenaza Dragón?"

Silver Fang pensó un momento y luego habló.

"Aquí vamos… Charanko, Kurumi-Kun y Kudin-Kun; cuiden mi dojo y sigan con el entrenamiento."

La copia asintió con la cabeza. La original sonrió a Bang y le habló.

"No se preocupe Bang, déjenos el dojo a nosotros."

Charanko miró a Silver Fang y le dijo.

"¡Cuídese maestro!"

Genos miró a su maestro y le habló para llamar su atención.

"Como llamaron a todos los Clases S quizás necesiten su ayuda Sensei, ¿vendrá con nosotros?"

La cara de Saitama se mostró llena de determinación.

"Si lo haré, no tengo nada que hacer."

Kurumi y Kudin se despidieron de Saitama y Genos, ambas le desearon suerte a los héroes.

Cuando se fueron la habitación quedó en un absoluto silencio.

El primero en hablar fue Charanko.

"Bien, vamos a-"

Él dio la vuelta y Kudin tocó con su nariz la nariz de Charanko.

Él se quedó de piedra.

"¿Quién es Garou~?"

La copia le habló. Él reaccionó y se movió para atrás, pero no parecía que se moviera.

Sus pies están metidos en la sombra de la espíritu.

A Charanko le agarraron los hombros por detrás.

"¿Vamos, cuéntanos Senpai~?"

El mejor discípulo de Bang solo dejó de intentar zafarse del agarré de ellas.

"Si me sueltan les cuento."

Charanko esperó pacientemente, pero ellas no se movieron.

"¡Dios ustedes son!... Miren, les contaré lo poco que sé."

Él se quedó callado unos segundos y luego les habló.

"Garou fue un antiguo discípulo de Bang-Sensei-¡Esperen!, ¿No escucharon lo poco que dijo Bang-Sensei?"

Ambas se rieron un poco.

"Estábamos hablando entre nosotras, solo escuchamos lo último."

Kurumi le explicó a él, la original lo soltó y asintió con la cabeza hacia su copia; está última entendió la indirecta y lo soltó.

Charanko suspiró con felicidad.

"Gracias… Miren, solo se que Garou se unió al dojo desde que tenía unos nuevo o diez años. Bang-Sensei lo trataba como su hijo."

El se sentó y ellas hicieron lo mismo. Charanko continuó hablando.

"Según mi Senpai, un día que Bang-Sensei no estaba, Garou enloqueció sin ninguna razón y atacó a todos sus compañeros del dojo. Todos fueron al hospital, con heridas que tardaron más de un mes en sanar y en estos tiempo era algo raro tardar más de un mes en sanar."

Las espíritus escucharon cada palabra que les decía su Senpai, él pensó unos momentos y volvió a hablar.

"Según tengo entendido, todos quedaron con un trauma muy grande, algunos incluso dejaron de hacer artes marciales. Los estudiantes de Bang-Sensei abandonaron el dojo, solo por el miedo a Garou."

Él se rio un poco.

"Bueno, creo que escucharon la parte donde el maestro le da una paliza a Garou. Nunca lo he visto desde entonces."

Ambas se pusieron a pensar. Un silenció cómodo inundó el dojo.

Kurumi habló luego de unos pocos segundos.

"Charanko, ¿se hizo público lo de Garou?"

Charanko respondió casi al instante.

"Si, en muchos lados y en los foros o páginas de los dojos."

Kudin chasqueó la lengua, ella sacó una conclusión.

"Por culpa se este Garou, Bang a dejado de tener discípulos, las personas deben temer que vuelva a ocurrir."

La espíritu terminó el relató de su copia.

"Ugh~, es por eso que se puso tan feliz cuando nos unimos a su dojo."

Charanko asintió en afirmación. La clon tuvo otra pregunta.

"Dime Charanko~, ¿Qué aspecto tiene Garou?"

La espíritu se interesó por la pregunta y miró a su Senpai, este último pensó unos momentos y habló con algo de duda.

"Bueno, tiene casi la misma vestimenta que Silver Fang y incluso su pelo es muy parecido."

El pensó unos momentos y habló otra vez.

"Ehm… también es muy musculoso y tenía una mirada que daba mucho miedo."

La espíritu miró a su *hermana*, está última está entrecerrado los ojos a Charanko, la clon le preguntó a él.

"Senpai~, ¿de qué color eran sus ojos?"

Charanko se rascó la barba inexistente.

"Sus ojos eran amarillos."

Charanko respondió y al terminar se asustó, él le habló Kudin.

"Oye, lo estás haciendo otra vez."

La clon parpadeó y borró su mirada de muerte, luego ella golpeó el suelo y habló.

"Juro, que lo voy a encontrar y lo voy a matar."

Kurumi, sin poner fuerza, empujó el hombro de ella para llamar su atención, luego le dijo a su *hermana*.

"Kudin, aún no sabes si fue él, no podemos ir a golpearlo porque sí, hay que saber que fue él el que te atacó."

La copia asintió con la cabeza de malagana, Kurumi se levantó y se estiró.

"Bien~, basta de charla, ¡Continuemos el entrenamiento!"

A Charanko se le cayó una gota de sudor.

"_Eso era lo que quería hacer desde un principio."_

…

Ellos entrenaron con mucha tranquilidad, golpearon y practicaron ataques. Kurumi y Kudin, al tener mejor movilidad y aprender rápido, intentaron ataques y defensas más difíciles o elaboradas.

*¡BOOOOOOOOMMM!...*

Una explosión se escuchó alrededor del mundo y los discípulos de Bang frenaron sus entrenamientos de golpes.

"…Ehm~, ¿escucharon eso?"

Kurumi preguntó al aire.

"Si~, ¿qué fue eso?"

Kudin preguntó con muchas confusión.

Charanko se encogió de hombros.

"No tengo ni idea, ¿alguna tiene un celular o algo parecido?"

Ambas negaron con la cabeza y Charanko pensó otra vez.

"Bueno, sea lo que sea, fue una explosión, de eso estoy seguro."

"_¿Enserio?, no lo había notado."_

Ambas pensaron con sarcasmo. La copia le habló a los dos.

"¡Voy a hablar con Miyamoto, quizás el sepa algo!. Cuiden el dojo."

La clon en un segundo cambió su ropa de entrenamiento en su vestido clásico y luego se hundió en su sombra.

"¡Yo voy a la ciudad, quizás alguien sepa algo!. Te dejo el dojo a ti Charanko."

Ella cambió su ropa de entrenamiento a la ropa que le dio su amiga y se hundió en su sombra.

"¡Yo iré por mi celular y llamaré a Bang-Sensei para saber si todo está bien!. Cuida el dojo conserje."

"Claro, ve Charanko."

Luego de unos segundos, apareció el mejor discípulo con un trapo de piso.

"Algún día Charanko, algún día…"

…

Kurumi se teleportó a un callejón de Ciudad-Z y caminó por la vereda.

Estuvo caminando por unos pocos segundos y luego encontró una pequeña multitud, ella pidió permiso y las personas al notarla la dejaron pasar sin poner resistencia.

Dentro de la televisión, hay un reportero y Kurumi solo captó dos palabras.

"Ciudad-A destruida."

Kurumi corrió, se metió dentro de un callejón, invocó su vestido astral y ella se teleportó a Ciudad-A.

*Nightmare* está lista para enfrentar lo que sea.

…

Kurumi salió de su sombra y vio la Ciudad-A, bueno es irreconocible la ciudad, ahora es solo un montón de escombros. Son cientos de kilómetros de pura destrucción.

La espíritu se entristeció por esto. Ella miró el cielo, una nave alienígena de color morado se situaba arriba de la ciudad.

Esta nave abarca la mitad de toda la Ciudad-A, es increíblemente grande.

"Bueno, esto es nuevo."

Ella pensó en voz alta, luego vio una pequeña estructura a lo lejos.

"¿La asociación?"

Ella no lo pensó dos veces y se metió en su sombra.

…

Ella quedó al frente de la asociación de héroes y ella iba a intentar entrar.

"¡Maestro, las espadas no tienen ningún efecto contra esté monstruo!. ¡Olvídese de mí, retírese!"

La espíritu no dudo ni un instante y siguió el grito.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!"

Escuchó otro gritó y algo desgarrándose

*Nightmare* usó maná y se acercó con más rapidez. Ella vio a dos sujetos.

El primero es un hombre de cabello largo de color negro, su cabello está atado con un moño. Él está masticando una brizna de hierba, lleva puesto una capa roja con capucha, algún tipo de atuendo negro, debajo lleva una túnica blanca tradicional holgada y esto está atado con una faja blanca.

El otro hombre es rubio, lleva una especie de armadura de plata, pero su brazo derecho está cubierto por una manga negra y no por la armadura; también lleva una espada en el lado izquierdo de su cadera.

A Kurumi le llamó mucho la atención el brazo izquierdo del hombre rubio, le llamó la atención porque no tenía el brazo izquierdo. Él está perdiendo sangre.

"¡Iaian, tu camino de la espada aún no ha terminado, pará el sangrado!"

El hombre de mediana edad le gritó a el otro chico.

El tal Iaian dudó un momento.

"¡Si maestro!"

Kurumi miró la situación y sonrió un poco.

"¡**Zafkiel**, tenemos trabajo!"

Él ser por encima de todo apareció detrás de la espalda de Kurumi.

"**Dalet~**"

Ella marcó las dos en punto.

Ambos muchachos siguieron la voz y miraron a su izquierda.

"_¿Y está chica?... Ojo rojo, muy hermosa y algo pequeña. Uhm, la discípula de Silver Fang."_

Es lo que pensó el hombre con la brizna en la boca.

Él otro muchacho le gritó a ella.

"¡Señorita es muy peligroso que esté aquí!"

Kurumi lo ignoró y vio una cosa formándose al costado de ellos dos.

Es un monstruo, mide unos trece metros de altura, tiene una piel de un color gris pálido y parece ser muy musculoso; lo que más destaca son sus seis ojos llenos de sangre.

"**¡Así que, está es la forma de vida de este planeta que puede-!"**

*¡**Bang**!...*

Kurumi le disparó con la habilidad activa y el ser volvió a ser cenizas en el suelo.

Kurumi notó rápidamente que el monstruo se regenera.

Iaian se sorprendió por esta hazaña.

"¡Q-Q-Que!, ¿¡sus balas pueden desintegrar cosas!?"

El maestro de la espada miró al monstruo que ya comenzó a regenerarse.

"_No, claramente esos eran mis cortes."_

"**Dalet~**"

Ella apuntó a Iaian, él se asustó mucho.

"¡Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"No tienes que preocuparte."

Detrás de la espíritu apareció Silver Fang y al lado suyo había un tipo con cara de pocos amigos.

Este hombre tenía un bate de metal en la mano, su pelo es de color negro y tiene un copete de peinado; su ropa es un saco negro con botones blancos, el saco está desbotonado, dejando ver un suéter rojo de manga larga. Él parece un delincuente.

"¿¡Como no quieres que se preocupe!?, ¡ella lo apunta con esa cosa!"

También habla como un delincuente, Bang solo sonrió con tranquilidad.

"Atomic Samurái, mi discípula solo quiere sanar a tu discípulo."

El hombre de mediana edad sonrió un poco.

"Tenia mis dudas, pero viniendo de ti. Adelante, dispara."

El hombre con el bate se enojó un poco.

"¡Oigan!, ¿¡ya perdieron la cabeza o algo así!?"

*¡**Bang**!…*

Iaian cerró los ojos y esperó asentir algo de dolor, se perdió el espectáculo.

Parecía que a todos los presentes se les salieran los ojos, incluso Bang, vieron como la brazo y la sangre de Iaian volvía a su cuerpo.

"¿¡Qué $#$ acaba de pasar¡?"

El posible delincuente gritó sin entender absolutamente nada.

"**¡Que habilidad tan extraña, estoy seguro que Lord Boros le interesará!"**

El monstruo volvió a levantarse en toda su gloria.

"**¡Una sanadora como tú, nos servirá en el espacio!"**

El hombre con la brizna en la boca le habló con una sonrisa confiada.

"¿Espacio?, entonces son alienígenas. Perdón, pero ella se quedará en la tierra."

Kurumi se preparó para luchar, pero su maestro le agarró el hombro, ella lo miró y él le dijo.

"Kurumi-Kun, te aseguro que esto está más que controlado, ve a rescatar a los civiles. Seguro que aún hay personas vivas enterradas en los escombros."

La espíritu iba a negar con la cabeza, pero el del bate también le dijo algo.

"Bien pensado viejo. Con esa habilidad tuya podrías curar a los heridos, ¡déjanos esa basura a nosotros!"

El hombre con copete vio como un hombre músculo con ropa de prisionero se acerca a la escena, luego volvió a mirar a Kurumi.

"También deberías irte para no tener ningún trauma."

Luego de esas palabras, el posible delincuente corrió para luchar contra el alienígena.

La espíritu se quedó pensando, luego suspiró.

"Está bien, tienen razón…"

Ella comenzó a correr y a sentir la energía vital de las personas.

"¡Oh~, ni se te ocurra morirte Bang!"

"¡Lo prometo!"

El maestro le dijo eso y fue para ayudar a sus compañeros.

…

Kurumi estuvo buscando personas, ayudó a muchas, pero luego no encontró muchas señales de vida, tampoco sabía dónde enviarlas.

Cuando rescató a una se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde enviarlos. Entonces se hundió en su sombra y habló con los oficiales de Ciudad-A, ellos le dijeron a ella la ubicación donde están llevando a los sobrevivientes.

Ella fue con Aleph y en solo segundos llegó a la ubicación. Volvió al lugar donde dejó al que salvó y lo envío con su sombra.

Ese ciclo estuvo por un tiempo, ella se alejó de la asociación incluso se alejó dentro del rango de la nave espacial.

"¡GRÁCIAS, MUCHAS GRÁCIAS!. ¡creí que nunca volvería a caminar!"

Una mujer con la ropa algo destruida, está llorando en el hombro de Kurumi, está última le dio palmadas en la espalda; la espíritu quería terminar con esta situación incomoda.

"Ya~, no hay problema, te enviaré a un lugar seguro."

Después de eso, la mujer se separó y fue absorbida por la sombra, la mujer gritó de sorpresa; pero la sombra ya la devoró.

"Bien~, ahora por el lado oeste, necesito una-"

*Crack-Boom-Pam…*

La loca psicópata saltó por el ataque, ella ya lo había sentido por el *frío* que le recorrió, la gótica vio como muchos escombros salieron volando.

Detrás del polvo apareció un ser bastante grande.

Es un ser bípedo, tiene un color verde oscuro de piel, tiene una línea grande de color rojo intenso pasando por sus piernas y manos, la línea se divide en cada uno de los dedos de los pies y manos. La línea roja pasan por sus piernas y manos y se conecta en su pecho, formando un espiral.

Este monstruo mide tres metros de alto, tres metros y medio de ancho, además, es algo gordo.

"**¡Por fin te encontré, después de tanto tiempo, sabía que te encontraría en este desastre!"**

Él se acercó un poco, ambos están a dos metros de distancia.

"_Tsk~, lo que faltaba, muchas personas pueden estar muriendo justo ahora, solo me iré… no, estoy segura que él va a matar a muchas personas si lo dejo ir."_

Kurumi se puso en posición de batalla y le dijo al monstruo.

"Ugh~, hagamos esto rápido."

El monstruo le brillaron de pura rabia sus ojos verdes y corrió hacia ella.

"**¡LUEGO DE QUE LO MATASTE LENTAMENTE-!"**

"¿Eh~?"

*¡Pam!...*

Él pisó el suelo con su pierna izquierda y levantó algunos escombros.

Kurumi esquivó al costado derecho y se impulsó hacia arriba.

*Pum…*

Ella le dio una patada en la mandíbula, el monstruo movió la cabeza por el golpe-

*Pam-Crash-Ckr-Ckr…*

-El ciclope le dio un cabezo y la mandó a estrellarse contra los escombros.

Kurumi se levantó a unos diez metros de distancia, ella está con algunos cortes pequeños.

"_Eso dolió, pero no fue tan potentes como un golpe de el rey del mar, pero aún no me golpea con sus brazos."_

Zafkiel durmió el dolor un poco tarde, el ángel no se esperaba que el monstruo contraatacara después de ese golpe.

"**¿¡AHORA QUIERES HACER ESTO RÁPIDO!?"**

Él se acercó corriendo, Kurumi no está entendiendo nada.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

La velocidad de él no se puede comparar con la de ella.

*Pam-Crack…*

El ciclope intentó golpear a Kurumi con su puño derecho, pero ella se movió lo justo y necesario para esquivarlo.

El golpe hizo volar algunos escombros.

La espíritu agarró un escombro y se lo tiró a la cabeza.

*Pum…*

Ella golpeó el estómago del monstruo, él se enojó un poco y intentó aplastarla con el otro brazo.

*Pam…*

*Nightmare* voló y tiró una patada a la nuez de él.

Ella notó que ni siquiera se movió.

"_¡Tsk~!"_

*Pam…*

La espíritu tomó vuelo esquivando ambas manos.

A solo un metro de distancia de el monstruo, ella invocó su rifle y lo transformó en escopeta.

*¡Pum!...*

Le disparó directo al cráneo, él la miró, ella se impresionó porque el monstruo no tenia ninguna herida.

*¡Pum!...*

"_¿¡Qué!?, ¡fue un disparo directo en el ojo!"_

El monstruo ni se inmutó y saltó, él se posicionó arriba de Kurumi, juntó ambas manos y luego la intentó golpear.

"_Olvídate de eso."_

*Nightmare* sonrió con confianza, ella dio una vuelta en 360° grados y con su mano derecha desvío el ataque.

*¡Pum!-Boom-Ckr-Ckr…*

"_¿¡QUÉ ACABA DE PASAR!?"_

Kurumi está muy confundida y no es porque ella este enterrada dos metro bajo tierra.

"_¡Intentar desviar ese ataque fue parecido a chocar con una pared inamovible!"_

Ella se enojó un poco.

"_¡Agh~, uno tras otro!. ¡Estos monstruos cada vez son más fuertes!"_

*Crack…*

Ella salió del suelo y destrozó algunos escombros, ambos están a veinte metros de distancia.

La cabeza de *Nightmare* está sangrando un poco por los cortes y por el impacto, su vestido astral está algo dañado.

"_Ja~, de algo estoy segura, sus golpes no son tan fuertes como los de el rey del mar."_

La espíritu está enojada y está viendo a el monstruo con muy mala cara.

Él lo miró y apretó los puños.

"**Mi familia jamás dañó a ningún humano, siempre nos ocultamos en las sombras. No queremos problemas…"**

La líneas en el cuerpo del monstruo se volvieron naranjas, pero luego pasaron a ser rojas.

La cara de Kurumi demuestra enojo y confusión.

"**¡Tú serás el primer y único humano al que mi familia matará!"**

Ella está muy confusa, pero la espíritu recordó que aún hay personas enterradas.

*¡Bang!-¡Bang!...*

Kurumi le disparó, él se acercó corriendo a ella y ni siquiera se quejó del dolor.

*¡Bang!-¡Bang!-¡Bang!-¡Bang!...*

La psicópata siguió disparando, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

*¡Pum!-KA-…*

Él tiró una patada frontal, Kurumi bloqueó con su Flintlock y el impacto la hizo retroceder dos metros.

"**¡Uhmp!"**

*¡Pum!-KA-…*

Él levantó su brazo y golpeó con su puño a Kurumi.

Ella volvió a bloquear con su pistola y se hundió en su sombra.

Él se confundió al no ver a su oponente. La espíritu aprovechó la inercia del golpe y se teleportó detrás del monstruo con rapidez.

*¡Pum!-¡Bang!...*

*Nightmare* se posicionó en su nuca, le disparó con su escopeta y pistola.

*¡PamPam-¡-¡PamPam!-¡PamPam!-¡PamPam!…*

Ella preparó sus manos y le dio golpes combinados en su nuca.

*¡Pum!-¡Pam!-¡Ckr!-Pam-Ckr…*

El ciclope le dio otro cabezazo, ella salió volando, chocó con los escombros dos veces y luego frenó con sus piernas.

Kurumi miró a su oponente.

"_¿Qué?, no tiene ninguna herida."_

La espíritu no puede creer lo que ve.

El monstruo empezó a correr en su dirección.

"_¡Tsk~, debe ser una amenaza nivel Dragón y está jugando conmigo!"_

Ella voló muchos metros arriba del suelo. Invocó su Flintlock y su rifle.

*¡Bang!-¡Bang!...*

Kurumi disparó muchas veces, pero él no se movía.

"_¿¡Cómo puede ser que no le dañé el ojo!?"_

El monstruo lo miró con mala cara.

"**¿¡Te gusta la desesperación que sufrió él!?"**

El ojo del ciclope paso de verde claro a celeste, el monstruo saltó; pero no volvió a tocar el suelo ya que él comenzó a volar.

"¿Eh~?, ¿¡Eso no tiene sentido!?"

La mirada de Kurumi es totalmente incrédula. *Nightmare* volvió a la realidad y vio un puño acercarse a ella.

"_Ja~, por suerte-"_

*¡Pum!...*

"_Vaya~, olvide que no podía desviarlo."_

Kurumi recibió el golpe en la cara y ahora está volado por los aires con la nariz rota.

Ella se recompuso en el aire y continuó volando.

*¡Bang!...*

También continuó disparando.

El monstruo está detrás de ella, Kurumi no le está haciendo daño, pero él no es tan rápido y ella se está alejando.

"_Quizás, si llevó este monstruo con los héroes ellos puedan-¡*FRÍO*!" _

La espíritu frenó de golpe, el *frío* que ella sintió fue enorme, miró arriba y la nave alienígena disparó miles y miles de misiles.

Pero a los pocos segundos los misiles se dieron vuelta y se dirigieron a la nave.

*¡Boom!-¡Boom!-¡Boom!-¡Boom!...*

Kurumi dio la vuelta y preparó su escopeta.

*¡Pum!...*

Le disparó al monstruo en la mano, pero él no recibió daño.

Él lo agarró-

"¿¡Pueden dejar de agarrarme!?"

-Y la tiró al suelo con mucha velocidad.

El monstruo también fue con velocidad para aplastarla.

Kurumi, invocó su sombra. Ella usó la velocidad a su favor-

*¡Pam!...*

-Y le dio un golpe en la panza.

"¿¡Tu absorbes los golpes o algo!?"

Kurumi le preguntó con mucha ira.

La respuesta de él fue abrazarla y caer al suelo.

*¡Boom!-Ckr-…*

Muchos escombros salieron volando.

El monstruo se levantó del suelo, le agarró a Kurumi las piernas con su mano derecha.

*¡Pam!-¡Pam!...*

Él empezó a golpearla contra el suelo, escombros volaron para todos lados.

La espíritu disparó, rasguñó y golpeó; pero él no la soltaba.

"_¡No puedo hacerle daño!... ¡Ya me estoy mareando, necesito salir de su agarre!, ¿¡Pero cómo!?_"

"**¿¡Te gusta el dolor que sufrió él!?"**

Él frenó su ataque y miró a Kurumi.

Ella tiene heridas abiertas por todo su cuerpo y ella se está mareando por la perdida de sangre.

Su ropa está algo destruida y su cabello está desordenado, pero no tiene ningún hueso roto.

*Bishu-¡Tiss!-¡Buuum!...*

"**¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

Una ráfaga de fuego absorbió al monstruo y luego explotó, pero antes de explotar el dejó de hacer sonidos de dolor.

Kurumi se tapó la cara por el fuego, ella aprovechó y escapó de las mano del monstruo.

La espíritu se alejó algunos metros y sonrió.

"¡Genos-San, muchas gracias!"

*Nightmare* miró a Genos y sonrió, ella abrió los ojos como platos y su boca no emitió ningún sonido.

"Ja, perdón por no salvarte antes, pero fue divertido ver cómo te daban una paliza."

*Nightmare* miró a su salvadora y ella parpadeó muchas veces para saber si no veía cosas.

Pelo largo de color rosa, ojos rojos, lleva un kimono rosa y una yukata negra con líneas amarillas; unas cintas para el cabello negras y en las puntas tienen flores de color amarillo.

Lo que más se destaca son sus cuernos blancos de su cabeza y el arma, este último parece un cañón

"Kotori."

No cabe duda-

"Shidou me matará si te llevo muerta."

*Efreet* está aquí.

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Bueno, capítulo terminado.**

**Haber si alguno adivina quién es el familiar del monstruo.**

**Este capítulo, en lo personal, me gusto mucho.**

**Historia, acción y revelación; además, apareció Kotori. Insertar gritos de fangirls.**

**Estoy seguro que las dudas sobre este capítulo se responderán solas en la siguiente parte, así que tienen que tener paciencia.**

**Ahora, a los comentarios.**

…

_Guest_**: Hermano, cuánto tiempo, me alegra saber que aún sigues mi historia.**

**No sé si fuiste sarcástico, porque los testigos son todos unos hijos de sus mamás jajaja.**

**Me alegra volver a leerte y un saludo.**

_Guest01_**: Kurumi esta lista para recibir otra paliza, jajaja.**

**Gracias siempre por tus pequeños, pero agradables comentarios, un saludo.**

_Doom King of Latveria_**: Aunque no lo parezca, esa parte me costo mucho hacerla, ni sabía que hacer, pero me decidí por algo diferente.**

**Sin embargo, el gordito no tenía muchas razones para saltar a hablar mierda, ya que Kurumi recibió una paliza, demostrando que el monstruo era fuerte y ella dejó en claro que los que de verdad salvaron el día fueron los héroes; Kurumi no hubiese llegado a tiempo.**

**Además, su el gordo hablaba, Kurumi hubiese armado un alboroto y seguro Saitama la tendría que noquear.**

**El respeto que Kurumi le tiene a Saitama es gigantesco, aquí lo demuestro, él dijo *esperen* y ella obedeció. Kudin es otra historia, la clon le tiene más respeto a Kai Miyamoto.**

**Está fuera de escena, pero ella defiende a Saitama a toda costa y le parece frustrante que las personas aún no sepan quién es él… King está en un gran problema.**

**Pues, aquí está la conversación de Sweet Mask y Kurumi, fue algo rápida; pero interesante. A mí me gusto como quedo.**

**Muchas gracias por tus comentarios consecutivos y un saludo.**

…

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, cualquier duda dejar un Review que lo aprecio mucho. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	32. Capítulo 10 Final Parte 2

**Capítulo 10 Final: Dónde todo comenzó.**

**Parte 2.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

_"Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

(_"Hola"_= inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán con _este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

_"__Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirlas con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

**"Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

_**"Hola"**_= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola": voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

Cinco semanas pasaron desde que Kotori y Reiner llegaron al acuerdo de vigilar a Mukuru.

La razón es simple, si Mukuru invoca su ángel la posibilidad de que D.E.M ataque son muy altas, en especial si ya lo hicieron antes y fallaron.

La ciudad Tenguu estuvo muy tranquila alrededor de las semanas. Shidou y las espíritus no mostraron señales de generar algún problema a Ratatoskr.

Aún así, las espíritus y incluso el mismo Shidou tienen que ser vigilados día a día, puede parecer extremo; pero es entendible.

"¿Cómo les está yendo ha ambas?"

La voz de Kotori resonó en la nave de Fraxinus, es de noche y actualmente solo hay tres personas.

Reiner, Kotori y Nia; estas últimas dos están pegadas a un libro y tienen unas cuantas hojas en una mesa blanca. Kotori está de pie cerca de ellas, Reiner y Nia están sentadas frente a la mesa.

Están en un lugar parecido a algún tipo de comedor.

Reiner respondió, pero siguió mirando al libro.

"La situación no ha cambiado en absoluto, las últimas dos coordenadas son un completo misterio, es-Ehm…"

Reiner cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza para los costados, luego abrió los ojos y su vista dejó de ser borrosa.

"…Como decía, es muy difícil descífralas y no tenemos suficiente información para llegar a alguna coordenada aproximada."

La mujer adulta bostezó al terminar de hablar.

Nia se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a todo esto.

"Reiner-San fue de mucha ayuda, pero estas últimas dos coordenadas son muy difíciles de descifrar… ¿Y si lo dejamos aquí?, tengo trabajo que hacer y creo que estoy atrasada."

Kotori respiró hondo y exhaló, su mirada parecía que pudiera quemar.

Nia, inconscientemente, se alejó un poco de ella y le habló.

"Sinceramente, ustedes me arrastraron aquí, solo quise ayudar a las chicas durante uno o dos días. Nunca quise hacer esto durante semanas."

Kotori chasqueó la lengua y su mirada se suavizó un poco.

"Si, se que te mantuve atrapada treinta y cinco días seguidos en este lugar, pero es importante que encontremos a *Nightmare* lo antes posible."

Reiner dejó de mirar el libro, la mujer adulta dirigió su mirada apagada a la capitana.

"Creo, que hay que dejar esto por hoy, estuvimos casi dos semanas tratando de encontrar las últimas dos coordenadas."

Kotori apretó ambos puños y le dijo a su compañera de trabajo.

"Aún diciendo eso, ambas sabemos que te quedarás toda la noche tratando de descifrar las últimas coordenadas."

La capitana de Fraxinus dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Antes de salir, apretó con fuerza la puerta y les habló a ambas.

"Es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse."

Su voz, es muy calmada y no hay dolor ni rencor.

Kotori se retiró. Ambas mujeres se miraron.

*Pum…*

La cabeza de Reiner cayó a la mesa, Nia la despertó y volvieron a mirarse.

La mangaka dudó un momento, pero luego ella le preguntó a Reiner.

"Oye, Reiner-San, no es mi asunto; pero, ¿no crees que Kotori-Chan está actuando de una forma un poco diferente?"

La amiga de Kotori sonrió un poco y acomodó sus anteojos.

"Ella trata de no demostrarlo con palabras. Se siente culpable y inútil."

La analista pensó un momento y luego habló.

"Sus gestos contradicen sus palabras. Ella habla de una forma normal, pero si prestas atención verás los cambios. Ella se siente culpable por no actuar antes y detener a Mukuru, *Nightmare* está perdida en algún lugar y ella piensa que es su culpa."

La mirada de Reiner parecía algo decaída.

"Ella se siente Inútil porque somos nosotros los únicos que pueden hacer algo, ella no está aportando nada, además, Kotori siente que le debe un favor a *Nightmare* por salvar a Shin muchas veces."

Ella se sintió aliviada al quitarse ese peso del pecho, luego agregó.

"A pesar de todo, aún tiene catorce años."

Nia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando escuchó lo que siente Kotori.

"Vaya… Pff, ahora me siento mal por querer irme a casa."

Nia suspiró con algo de pesadez, miró a la mujer delante suyo y sonrió.

"¡Hay que trabajar duro toda la noche Reiner-San, estoy acostumbrada a no dormir durante días!, ¿¡Que hay de ti!?"

"Yo por unos treinta-"

"¡Eso es más que suficiente, a trabajar!… Y si no conseguimos nada, sobornaremos a Chico para que sea estríper privado de Kotori-Chan."

Reiner sonrió un poco.

"Siempre es bueno tener un plan de respaldo."

Reiner volvió a mirar el libro. Rasiel, aún teniendo menos del 25% de su poder, está tratando de ayudar ambas mujeres lo mejor que puede.

…

…

…

La mañana en la ciudad Tenguu es hermosa, claro, si ignoras todas las cantidades de nubes que hay en el cielo. El mundo está gris.

Para saber porque aún estamos aquí, debemos ir a un lugar muy alejado de Tenguu.

Este lugar está desierto, con pocos árboles y hierba. En todo este lugar desolado, solo hay una pequeña cabaña de madera.

Alrededor de unos quince mil metros, hay una nave invisible volando arriba de la cabaña, la nave es la de Ratatoskr.

Dentro de la nave, más específicamente el centro de comandos, se encuentran diez personas.

"¡Bien, repasemos esto una última vez!"

La voz autoritaria de Kotori se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Ella se inclinó un poco y miró a toda su tripulación.

"¡Kurumi Tokisaki, alias *Nightmare*, fue transportada a billones y billones de kilómetros de el planeta tierra!"

Ella cerró un momento los ojos para concentrarse.

"¡Actualmente encontramos seis de las siete coordenadas y la última está en un punto muerto! ¡Reiner y Nia, después de casi dos semanas, no pudieron llegar a una coordenada aproximada!"

Ella sonrió un poco.

"¡Entonces, lo único que queda por hacer es asumir el fallecimiento de *Nightmare*!"

Un chico con cabello azul miró a su hermana con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué?-¿¡Qué!?, ¡Kotori, no puedes hacer eso!"

La única niña desenvolvió un chupetín, se lo metió a la boca y sonrió un poco.

"No, solo quería molestarte, ella es una espíritu así que es mi deber protegerla… pero aquí está el gran problema."

Kotori miró a una mujer con un largo y hermoso cabello rubio.

"¡Desgraciadamente solo queda una cosa por hacer, a pesar de que no nos guste la idea! ¡Mukuru tendrá que invocar su ángel y tratar de encontrar a *Nightmare* con las coordenadas inexactas!"

La joven Itsuka apretó un pocos los puños por la sensación de impotencia.

"¡Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar lo mejor y que encuentre la ubicación de *Nightmare* rápido!"

Shidou tocó el hombro de su hermana para darle ánimos, un gesto que Kotori agradeció internamente.

"¡Al encontrar la ubicación de *Nightmare, también hay que encontrarla a ella, por lo que no será rápido!"

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

"¡D.E.M podría preparar un ataque y tratar de atacar a Mukuru! ¡Si D.E.M aparece, debemos darle a Mukuru todo el tiempo posible para que al menos encuentre la ubicación de *Nightmare* y retirarnos! ¿¡Alguna pregunta!?"

Ella esperó pacientemente y ninguno habló o levantó la mano.

Kotori sonrió.

"¡Bien, yo tengo una! ¿¡Quien tuvo la brillante idea de invitar a mi hermano!?"

"¡Oye!"

El sellador de espíritu soltó el hombro de Kotori y infló sus mejillas.

La astronauta le habló a ambos.

"Muku trajo a Nushi-Sama."

Kotori sintió un volcán en su interior que se está encendiendo.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Mukuru se llevó un dedo a su labio inferior y pensó un momento. Luego sonrió con mucha inocencia.

"¡Muku quiere mostrarle a Nushi-Sama lo increíble del ángel de Muku!"

Kotori suspiró y de su nariz salió algo de humo.

"Sabes, no traje a ninguna espíritu aparte de ti para mantenerlos a salvó, pero tú arruinas todo lo que hice trayéndolo a él…"

Las palabras de Kotori eran algo duras para una chica tan sensible como Mukuru, está última bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.

"Muku se disculpa… pero como Kotori-Chan le dijo a Muku que está es la última vez que Muku usa a Michael. Muku invitó a Nushi-Sama para que viera a Michael y así Muku podía cumplir su promesa con Nushi-Sama…"

La capitana de la nave negó con la cabeza e iba a volver a hablar.

"Kotori, déjala, además, fue mi decisión participar; ella no tiene la culpa."

Efreet miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano, ella observó la cara de él y su rostro transmitía la frase *Esto se acabó*.

Kotori, con mucho esfuerzo, tiró un océano a su volcán interior y se concentró en la situación.

"¡Bien, ahora bajaremos y nos meteremos dentro del sótano de aquella pequeña cabaña, estén atentos cuando les dé la orden por el intercomunicador para teleportarnos a la nave!"

Ella se levantó de su asiento.

"¡Mientras tanto, están bajo las órdenes del vicecomandante!"

El único hombre rubio de la nave asintió con mucha seguridad.

"¡Buena suerte!"

Con esas últimas palabras, la capitana de la nave se dirigió al teletransportador de Fraxinus. Kotori miró a Rapunzel.

"Mukuru, acompáñame."

La nombrada asintió con una sonrisa y empezó a acompañar a *Efreet*.

No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el viaje y luego de un minuto llegaron al teletransportador.

"Shidou, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

El chico con ojos marrones parpadeó ante la pregunta.

"¿Eh?, ¿A qué te refieres?, Iré con ustedes."

Kotori se sacó el chupetín de la boca para hablar con más claridad.

"No, es peligroso, hay muchas posibilidades y la gran mayoría no son buenas. Quédate aquí."

Una orden directa, la cual se tenía que cumplir si o si. Mukuru quería decir algo, pero Shidou le ganó.

"No comerás más dulces dentro de casa."

…

El sótano de la pequeña cabaña está muy sucio y polvoriento, también hay telas de arañas en varios lados. El piso y las paredes son de madera roble, en varios lugares del sótano hay sábanas blancas tapando algunas cosas.

Dentro de este lugar, Kotori, Mukuru y Shidou están hablando.

La primera que nombre habló.

"Si que eres testarudo, Shidou."

Él pensó un momento y se le salió una pequeña gota de sudor.

"Bueno, la verdad que sí… pero quiero ver a Kurumi y disculparme con ella."

*Efreet* chasqueó la lengua.

"¡Esa! No es una buena razón para ponerte en peligro."

Él se rio un poco.

"Puede que sea verdad, pero he estado en peores situaciones y tú lo sabes."

Ella resopló en resignación y miró a Mukuru.

"Bueno, ¿Ya estás lista para empezar?"

La astronauta respiró hondo y exhaló con lentitud, luego sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Muku se siente lista, Muku no decepcionara a Kotori-Chan y Nushi-Sama."

Kotori asintió.

"Puedes comenzar."

Mukuru se puso frente a la pared y se concentró en recolectar pensamientos negativos.

"¡Muku no se cayó de la cuna cuando era bebé!"

Luego de esas palabras, la entidad conocida como Michael, apareció frente a la humanidad.

La comandante le habló a la espíritu.

"Mukuru, concentrarte en estás coordenadas. Noventa, treinta y tres, sesenta y seis, veintidós, veintiuno y veintisiete."

Rapunzel cerró los ojos y se concentró en esos números.

Michael pareció entenderla, ya que empezó a emitir un brillo algo intenso.

Shidou y Kotori miraron expectantes, la última presionó su oreja derecha.

"Mukuru ya invocó su ángel, estén atentos."

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

"Recibido, estaremos al tanto de cualquier movimiento sospechoso."

Una voz cansada contestó detrás del intercomunicador.

Kotori cortó la charla y miró a Mukuru, *Efreet* se mantiene serena y relajada.

"_Mukuru, por favor, encuéntrala…"_

Sus pensamientos son algo contradictorios.

…

En un edificio de color negro y de aspecto costoso, se encuentran una de las industrias más famosas alrededor del mundo.

Estoy hablando de *Industria D.E.M*.

En una oficina del último piso, se encuentra el jefe dentro de toda la industria.

Es un hombre, lleva puesto un traje formal negro, su cabello es rubio oscuro y sus ojos son afilados y también un poco apagados.

Este hombre está mirando un libro frente a su escritorio. El libro es la parte contraria de Rasiel.

La habitación oficinista es muy simple, escritorio con una silla al frente y detrás. En la espalda del hombre hay ventanales altos aprueba de balas que conforman parte de la pared.

Es una oficina bastante aburrida.

El hombre sintió un hormigueo en su estómago al leer el libro.

"Uhm, supongo que no podían esperar un poco más."

El hombre algo mayor, miró la puerta de entrada a la oficina y se cruzó de brazos... Luego esperó.

Un minuto.

Dos minutos.

Tres minutos.

Asta que alguien tocó la puerta.

"Adelante."

La puerta se abrió y una mujer hermosa pasó por la puerta. Ella tiene el cabello bastante largo y de color rubio claro, parece ser bastante joven, sus ojos son de color púrpura y sus piel es pálida.

"Ike, tengo noticias importantes."

Su forma de hablar y expresiones se parecen a la de un militar entrenado para no mostrar emociones.

Su ropa es negra y parecida a una secretaria, con una calza gris oscura y unos tacones negros.

El hombre sonrió internamente y le habló a ella.

"Te escucho."

Ella aclaró un poco su garganta.

"Una nueva energía espiritual apareció al norte de la ciudad Tenguu, se que esto no es nada nuevo, pero la energía se está manteniendo estable, no como antes que se mantenía erráticamente. Por eso creí que debía informarle."

El tal *Ike*, a pesar de que el día esté nublado, para él está soleado.

"Bien, prepara las tropas de Bandersnatch, partiremos en dos minutos."

"Entendido Ike… Me gustaría preguntar algo, obvio, con su permiso."

Él se enderezó en su silla.

"Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, que te responda o no es otra cosa."

"¿Por qué esperaste asta ahora para actuar?"

"Es sencillo, están buscando algo."

La mujer pensó unos momentos y respondió.

"Las energías espirituales venían de la misma espíritu, ¿pero que estará buscando?"

Ike se lamió los labios para dar una larga explicación.

"Zodiac ha estado usando sus poderes de manera extraña, algunas veces usaba más o menos poder. No le di importancia, asta que me enteré de la *misteriosa* desaparición de Nightmare."

Se acaloró un poco al recordar la cara de felicidad de sus escudos de carne al saber que Kurumi desapareció.

"Literalmente, de un día para el otro, Nightmare dejó de moverse. Estuve haciendo teorías sobre porque ocurrió eso, pero un día, cuando use a Beelzebub sentí la presencia de su contraparte y Zodiac también dejó de moverse. Entonces, uniendo los poderes de ambas, supe que están buscando algo o a alguien."

La rubia procesó la información y asintió con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Ella se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿Llamo a Artemisia?"

Ike no tuvo que pensar mucho.

"No, actualmente está en una misión, además, es probable que eviten el conflicto con Zodiac en las manos de Ratatoskr. Yo si pienso ir."

La mujer asintió y abrió la puerta.

Ahora solo queda un hombre en la habitación.

"Espero que hoy nos llevemos una gran sorpresa."

Ike dijo eso y miró los ventanales a sus espaldas.

…

Él esperaba tener una tarde tranquila, el anciano solo quería trabajar con sus inventos y no tener que volver a reparar a Genos por lo menos durante dos semanas.

Luego descartó la idea al acordarse de que está hablando de Genos, es un milagro que el joven ciborg dure al menos una semana con las mismas piezas.

En cualquier caso, él está trabajando en una nueva arma para Genos, parece ser una mano que sobresalen unos cuantos cables de algún material muy duro.

Él mantenía encendida una radio para opacar el silencio que había en la sala.

"Ciudad-A destruida… Algo me dice que hoy tendré trabajo."

Él sacó esos pensamientos y continuó con su invento.

Luego de unos veinte minutos él terminó una mano.

"Me costo un poco más de lo que esperaba, no debería de haber fallas, aunque aún hay que probarlo."

Él dejó la mano y caminó por la instalación.

Sus pasos retumbaban por todo el lugar y la radio se empezó a escuchar distante.

Kuseno frenó en una puerta de metal doble.

Él la abrió y entró, luego aprendió la luz de brillo amarillento. Solo habían dos cosas, una especie de cabina reforzada y un dispositivo muy grande de forma circular con un agujero enorme en el medio.

A los costados del círculo se puede ver unos pequeños cristales de Reiryoku de las armas de Kurumi.

Él entró a la cabina, para una persona es muy cómoda.

Dentro de la cabina hay algo parecido a una caja, está caja está hecha con el material de las armas de Kurumi.

Kuseno conectó un cable en la caja y no parecía que pasará nada. Las luces de la base científica empezaron a fallar, cuando él vio esto desconectó el cable.

"Supongo que es todo por hoy."

Él aprendió una máquina dentro de la cabina, luego apareció una pantallas en tonos verdes y él comenzó a apretar botones.

"¿De qué planetas vendrás Kurumi-Kun?"

Kuseno observó la pantalla.

"No, por ahora no hay un material o energía iguales a este cristal… similar tampoco hay-"

Él se quedó mudo y abrió los ojos más de lo que un ser humano debería.

Luego retrocedió un poco de la pantalla, su cuerpo tiembla.

"No… esto… no es científicamente posible…"

El anciano se vio obligado a borrar las millones de preguntas que tenía en su cabeza, se volvió a acercar a la pantalla y presionó algunos botones.

"Bien, por lo menos se mantiene en las coordenadas… está muy aproximadas a la del planeta tierra. Veamos, ¿cómo atraigo esa energía?"

Él pensó unos momentos, luego miró la caja.

"Espero que valga la pena, casi dos meses recolectando energía pueden desperdiciarse, ¿pero qué otra opción tengo?"

…

En el sótano de la cabaña, Mukuru aún se encuentra con los ojos cerrados para mantener su concentración.

Kotori miró a Mukuru mientras le habló a su hermano.

"Shidou, aún estás a tiempo para ir a la nave."

Él se molestó un poco por la insistencia de su hermana pequeña.

"No lo voy a hacer, además, tu también estás aquí y no pienso moverme de tu lado."

Ella chasqueó la lengua con molestia y se sentó en le suelo. Shidou vio esto y también se sentó.

Ella le habló aún sin mirarlo.

"Sabes que, haz lo que quieras, si sales lastimado no me culpes."

Kotori sintió como si un cuchillo intentará atravesarla al decir esas palabras, pero solo mostró indiferencia.

Shidou respondió con una sonrisa.

"Prefiero que me lastimen a mi antes que a ti o a las demás."

"…Pff."

"¡Estoy hablando enserio!"

"Lo sé, no tienes que alarmarte."

Él suspiró y miró el techo para entretenerse, pero algo pasó por su cabeza y se lo comentó a su hermana.

"De cualquier forma, yo también soy responsable de defender y cuidar a las espíritus; entonces está bien que yo esté aquí."

La capitana del Fraxinus lo miró de reojo.

"_¿Hermano, quien va a cuidar de ti?"_

Ella está resistiendo el impulso de querer abrazarlo y pedirle de rodillas que vaya a la nave.

Kotori no está segura de dejar al chico solo con Mukuru, ya que está última tendrá que mantener abierto el portal y cerrarlo cuando sea necesario.

*Efreet*, conociendo a su hermano, ella sabe que él actuará imprudentemente con tal de ganar tiempo…

"Muku siente algo… No, alguien está llamando a Muku."

Ambos hermanos se miraron con algunas preguntas en la cabeza, pero no dijeron nada.

Pasaron unos segundos y se sentía la intensidad del aire.

Mukuru abrió los ojos, sus ojos están sin pupilas y con un brillo amarillo intenso, su ángel brilló y empezó a emitir ondas de poder que destrozaron todas las telarañas del lugar y el polvo se levantó.

Shidou se cubrió los ojos, Kotori se cubrió un ojo y el otro ojo lo entrecerró para ver la escena.

Luego la luz dejó de cegarlos y aprovecharon para ver.

Lo primero que vieron dentro del vórtice giratorio fue un lugar con paredes, piso de metal y una pequeña estructura al fondo en la esquina derecha.

"Michael le dijo a Muku que es aquí."

Mukuru se paró del suelo y miraba el lugar.

Una puerta se abrió de la estructura y de ahí salió un anciano con orejas y nariz largas, unos ojos de color claro y su cabello al estilo de corte de tazón; este último por algún motivo sobrepasa su cabeza.

Rapunzel extendió una mano hacia él.

"Las chicas de Nushi-Sama vienen en paz."

"¡Ya deja de decir eso!"

El anciano se acercó al portal y no escuchó ninguna palabra, él está con la mirada perdida y murmuraba algo de *Físicamente imposible* o *A la basura mis cincuentas años de estudio*.

Kotori aplaudía.

"¡Oye, anciano, despierta!"

Ella siguió hablando y aplaudiendo, asta que él reaccionó.

"Oh, hola jovencita."

Kotori sonrió.

"Escucha no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo, ¿conoces a una chica que le gusta vestir de negro, ojo rojo, dulce y tierna?... _Loca, asesina, le encanta los gatos y que cada vez que ella grita parece que gime."_

El anciano no tuvo que pensar mucho.

"Me llamo Kuseno y ustedes deben ser los amigos de Kurumi-Kun."

Shidou sonrió por la respuesta y Mukuru saltó de felicidad por no equivocarse.

Kotori analizó la respuesta que obtuvo y luego habló con felicidad reprimida.

"_*Kun*, ¿Eh?, así que son cercanos… _Soy Kotori y exactamente, ¿Puedes llamarla para que venga?"

Kuseno negó con la cabeza.

"Por más que me guste no puedo, no tengo forma de contactarla y mi único contacto no está disponible; pero si se dónde está. Lo malo es que yo no puedo moverme de este lugar."

*Efreet* no titubeó en su respuesta.

"Iré yo a buscarla."

Kotori tocó su auricular.

"Vicecomandante, la misión fue exitosa, solo queda encontrar a Nightmare, me meteré al portal para encontrarla. Si ven que D.E.M ataca, no pongan en peligro a Mukuru y Shidou, sáquenlos de aquí lo más pronto posible."

Shidou tiene una pregunta en su cabeza y la astronauta también. La respuesta del Kannazuki no tardó en llegar.

"Por supuesto, seguiremos de acuerdo al plan, cuídese mi comandante, sus limones aún tienen que crecer."

Kotori asintió y luego volvió a hablar.

"Reiner-Chan, hazme acordar de tirar personalmente al vicecomandante a una jaula llena de leones."

"Ya lo anoto."

*Efreet* cortó la comunicación y se dirigió al portal. Una mano tomó su hombro.

"Kotori, no me digas que tu-"

Ella empujó la mano de Shidou y le habló a Mukuru.

"No dudes de cerrar el portal ante el peligro."

La astronauta se sorprendió y le iba a hablar.

"No, es una orden."

"Kotori, hay que pensarlo mejor."

Su hermano intentó detenerla, pensar que tu hermana puede terminar atrapada a más de trillones de kilómetros, no es un sano pensamiento.

"Shidou ya basta, además, la única que puede hacer esto soy yo."

"¿¡Por qué estás tan segura!?"

En respuesta, ella se metió al portal y una energía se desató en su interior. Mukuru sintió que su conciencia se desvanecía, pero evitó quedarse inconsciente.

Kuseno se tapó la cara por el fuego que desprendió la niña. Shidou miró esto con incredulidad y Mukuru esta impresionada al ser la primera vez que ve a Kotori en este estado.

"Al final tenía razón."

Ella lleva puesto su vestido astral.

"Este lugar corta las conexiones que tienes con las espíritus, estamos demasiado *lejos* y la conexión se perdió."

La astronauta infló sus mejillas y frunció las cejas.

"¡No vuelvas a hacerle eso a Muku, casi haces que Muku pierda su cabeza!"

El Dr. Kuseno siente que su cerebro va a explotar por toda la información nueva que acaba de obtener, pero decidió esperar pacientemente para preguntar después.

Kotori volvió a hablar.

"Perdón, pero me deje llevar un poco por el momento... Bien, Kuseno-San, ¿dónde está Nightmare?"

Otra pregunta más a la lista de Kuseno.

"Si te refieres a Kurumi-Kun, te lo mostraré."

Él comenzó a caminar y alejarse de los chicos.

"Cuídate Kotori, por favor."

"Muku no podrá perdonarse si le hacen daño a Kotori-Chan, Muku le desea lo mejor."

*Efreet* se alejó y les dijo a los dos sin mirarlos.

"No creo que vaya a morir, pero lo tendré en cuenta."

Una respuesta indiferente fue todo lo que obtuvieron.

…

Kuseno dirigió a Kotori a la salida de la *casa* del doctor, no sin antes disculparse porque sus sistemas de seguridad se activaron y casi abren fuego a la espíritu.

Él le contó un poco sobre los monstruos y los héroes.

En cualquier caso, ambos ahora están afuera.

"Simplemente tienes que ir en esa dirección."

Su dedo señaló a una de las tantas ciudades del mundo, ella miró la ciudad y asintió.

"¿En dónde vive ella?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Tienes que seguir cientos de kilómetros, no creo que te pierdas porque la ciudad está completamente destruida; para resumir la ciudad está actualmente bajo ataque."

Kotori no sintió que él le estuviera mintiendo.

"Entonces, ¿dices que fueron los monstruos los que destruyeron la ciudad y Nightmare está luchando contra ellos?"

El anciano asintió y sonrió, su sonrisa era dulce e incluso inocente.

"Básicamente, se me es imposible pensar que Kurumi-Kun ignore toda esa destrucción."

Kotori suspiró y comenzó a correr.

"¡Gracias por la ayuda Kuseno-San!"

El científico/doctor/ingeniero/genio en electromecánica, miró como la espíritu tomó vuelo y se alejaba.

"¡No hay problema jovencita, las estaré esperando!"

...

…

…

Kurumi aún no puede creer que *Efreet* este delante suyo.

Kotori no le gustó para nada que ella solo la este mirando.

"Nightmare debemos irnos, probablemente Shidou y Mukuru estén en peligro."

Las palabras de Kotori no surgieron efecto y la loca aún está procesando lo que ve.

La capitana de Fraxinus acortó los metros de distancia rompiendo los escombros por la fuerza que ejercía.

"¡Nightmare, te estoy hablando, hay que irnos ahora!"

Al no recibir respuesta Kotori le apretó los hombros a ella y empezó a moverla bruscamente.

"¡Reacciona de una buena vez!"

La psicópata parpadeó unas pocas veces y para la alegría de Kotori, ella movió su boca para hablar.

"¿No estoy viendo cosas?"

Esa alegría se convirtió en una pava hirviendo.

"¡QUE NO!... Escucha, hay que irnos, vuelve a los pocos sentidos que tienes."

Kurumi iba a volver a hablar.

*¡PUM!...*

Kotori movió su hacha gigante y destruyó un escombro gigantesco que venía en la dirección de ellas.

Kurumi miró la dirección donde venía el ataque.

El monstruo salió de el humo, ahora tiene la mano derecha con quemaduras de tercer grado, me refiero a que sus nervios se incineraron y dejaron al brazo inútil.

*Nightmare* miró al monstruo sin una pizca de emoción.

"Era obvio que no estaba muerto."

Kotori se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

"Mi ataque no iba con la intención de matar, aunque lo haya tirado para matarlo, yo no lo hubiese logrado."

El ciclope miró a la nueva guerrera que viene a enfrentarlo.

"**¡Escucha humana, esto no es asunto tuyo, solo vete!"**

Él dijo esto sin ninguna malicia y tampoco lo dijo en forma de advertencia, más bien fue en un tono calmado y tranquilo; a pesar de saber que *Efreet* fue la culpable de quemarlo.

Ambos están a varios metros de distancia.

Kotori lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

"¡Si, esto si es asunto mío! ¡No quiero perder el tiempo peleando, solo hazme el favor de irte!"

El monstruo se le puso el ojo de color celeste y suspiró.

"**¡Supongo que tendré que dejarte fuera de combate!"**

Kotori se rio un poco.

"¡Lo mismo digo!"

Ella miró a Kurumi, está última invocó sus armas.

"Nightmare sé como vencerlo, vi que ahora eres muy buena peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Escucha tira tus armas y lucha con tus puños, necesitamos velocidad. El truco es hacer que él no pueda respirar por los golpes."

Efreet hizo desaparecer su hacha y puso una pose de boxeo.

Kurumi sonrió un poco.

"Si~, mi capitana."

La capitana ignoró completamente a su aliada, pero le habló.

"Por cierto, te queda bien el nuevo vestido astral."

Miles de escombros comenzaron a volar en un aura celeste y se dirigían a las chicas.

"¡Hay que acercarse!"

Kotori gritó mientras corría.

*¡PumPamCrack!-¡PumPamCrack!-¡PumPamCrack!…*

Las espíritus se acercaron.

Kurumi golpeaba y esquivaba los escombros para evitar el daño. Ella no puede darse el lujo de permitir un golpe, ya que si pierde algo más de sangre se desmayaría.

Kotori golpeaba algunos escombros y otros los recibió de lleno, pero eso no la desaceleró.

El monstruo tiene a *Efreet* a un metro de distancia.

*¡Pum!...*

El ciclope le dio con el puño en la cara a la espíritu de fuego.

Ella no se movió del lugar y se tambaleó un poco.

Mientras él se concentraba en seguir lanzando escombros a Kurumi.

*¡Pum!-¡Pum!-¡Pum!-¡Pum!...*

Él seguía golpeando en la cara a Kotori con su mano funcional.

"**Perdón, pero no puedo dejar vivir a tu amiga."**

Él dejó de golpearla.

"¿Amiga?, por favor, eso es una falta de respeto a mi persona."

Kotori miró al monstruo, ella estaba sangrando por el labio y por su nariz rota.

*Ckr…*

Ese fue el ruido de su nariz volviendo a su posición.

"**¿Factor curativo?"**

"Algo así."

*¡Pum!-¡Pum!...*

Kurumi por fin pudo ponerse al día y comenzó a golpear el lado derecho del monstruo para evitar que él la golpeé.

Los golpes de ellas comenzaron, pero el monstruo no se movía.

Mientras *Nightmare* ataca la cabeza, *Efreet* ataca los pies.

Él intentó golpear a Kurumi con su cabeza y su mano izquierda, pero ella aprendió su lección y esquivó sus golpes sin ninguna dificultad.

El monstruo golpea a Kotori con sus pies, ella no se toma el tiempo para esquivar y los recibe; no solo no le hace mucho daño, también se cura al instante.

"¡Vamos, di algo!"

La capitana gritó al monstruo, él ni siquiera emitía un quejido de ira o de molestia.

La psicópata le siguió el juego a su aliada.

"Tu voz muy gruesa me encanta, dime algo~."

El ciclope miró a Kurumi con ira y solo se concentró en ella.

Pasó un minuto de él recibiendo golpe tras golpe.

Él no podía atrapar a Kurumi y sus golpes no le afectaban a Kotori.

El monstruo saltó y voló.

*Nightmare* fue agarrada por sorpresa, pero *Efreet* ya se había esperado eso y se mantuvo pegado él.

Los golpes de Kotori nunca cesaron.

Al mirar al cielo, vieron una explosión proveniente de la nave.

Está explosión era de color rosada que pronto pasó a un rojo intenso.

Ellas ignoraron todo eso.

Kurumi se acercó a su aliada y se mantuvo en la parte superior derecha del monstruo.

*¡PumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPum!...*

Los golpes no paraban.

"No creo que puedas durar mucho más."

Kotori se burló de su oponente.

Él tiraba patadas, pero ella ni siquiera se quejaba del dolor.

Él, ya sintiendo la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones, usó sus poderes psíquicos para levantar escombros.

Los escombros se elevaron.

"¡Tu sigue golpeando!"

Kotori dio la orden, ella no esperó la respuesta y invocó su hacha.

*¡PamCrack!-¡PamCrack!-¡PamCrack!...*

Ella balancea su hacha de un lado a otro y los escombros no podían dañar a nadie.

"_**¡Moriré si esto continúa de esta manera!"**_

El monstruo comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire de forma aleatoria para evitar que ellas puedan alcanzarlo.

Kotori no lo perdía de vista y le seguía el ritmo, Kurumi seguía golpeando y esquivando sin problema alguno.

El ciclope levantó más escombros, pero estos fueron a sus costados.

*Efreet* se dio cuenta rápidamente, está última comenzó a golpear al monstruo.

"¡*Nightmare*, necesito velocidad!"

"**Zafkiel-Aleph**."

Kurumi no cuestionó y invocó su ángel.

***¡Bang!**...*

"¡No pares de golpear!"

Kotori le gritó a su aliada, *Efreet* sintió la energía dentro suyo y no perdió el tiempo.

El monstruo vio como sus escombros desaparecían en un segundo por algún motivo, el ciclope no podía ver a Kotori.

Él se sintió desesperado, intentó golpear más rápido a Kurumi, pero no había resultado.

El monstruo volvió a volar de manera errática, sin ningún tipo de resultado.

Kotori vio como a los escombros se les desvanecía el brillo celeste.

La capitana se reagrupó con Kurumi y le dijo.

"¡Falta poco, su franja se está apagando!"

Las líneas, parecidas a venas del monstruo, se están empezando a apagar.

*¡Boooom!...*

La nave alienígena tembló por un impacto repentino, pero ellos no lo notaron.

"_**Me estoy mareando, me falta oxígeno…"**_

*¡PumPumPumPumPumPumPum!...*

Los golpes no se detenían.

"¡AAAGGGHH!"

Kotori gritó con molestia y se sostuvo la cabeza, ella frenó y *abandonó* la pelea.

*Nightmare* le restó importancia a lo sucedido y siguió golpeando.

Ella vio como la línea naranja está apuntó de apagarse y cargó un golpe.

"**¡AAHHHHH!"**

Una respiración profunda.

*¡Pam!...*

"**¡HUGH!"**

Bueno, la gótica le dio un golpe potente en el estómago, le quitó todo el aire que él absorbió.

El ciclope está cayendo en picada a más de seiscientos metros de altura.

*¡Boom!...*

Se estrelló contra el suelo, pero no se quejó porque le falta el aire.

El respiró profundamente de nuevo.

*¡Pam!-¡Crack!...*

Pero Kurumi le golpeó el pecho y se escucharon algunas costillas romperse.

"**¡Agh, Cof-Cof!"**

Él tosió sangre por el daño interno.

Kurumi invocó su rifle/escopeta, se subió encima de él y le apuntó a la cabeza.

"Ríndete. Por más que vuelvas a luchar con nosotras, tus heridas te terminarán matando."

El ciclope miró a su rival y él se rio un poco, pero por dentro era una nube oscura que está apunto de llover.

"**Cof… Mi hermano no te hizo nada y lo mataste sin siquiera dejarlo hablar… Cof-Ugh… ¿A mi me muestras misericordia?"**

*Nightmare* intentó recordar…

"_Claro, su hermano es el que maté antes de luchar contra Genos-San…"_

Kurumi no sabía que decir, él al ver que se quedó callada, decidió hablar.

"**Los humanos me dan asco, Cof, algo es verdad, algunos monstruos quieren matar porque si; ¿Pero que hay del resto?... Son tratados injustamente y van por nuestras cabezas. Ustedes dominan el mundo y sus leyes no nos amparan."**

*Nightmare* quería negar eso, pero, ¿Cómo negar algo que ya haz vivido?

"**Cof-Uuugh… Para mi, un monstruo es aquel que quiere lastimar a los demás. Para mí, ustedes son los monstruos."**

Kurumi relajó el agarre de su escopeta.

"Tienes razón, es verdad, lo lamento."

Kurumi está mirando un leve reflejo de su vida pasada y presente.

Al monstruo se le escapó una lágrima, la lágrima es pequeña, pero contiene mucho dolor.

"**El *perdón*, no traerá de vuelta a mi hermano…"**

*Nightmare* se sintió impotente.

"_Es como si *Phantom* se estuviera disculpando conmigo, después de todo lo que hizo."_

"**Cof, no te hagas la arrepentida y mátame de una vez."**

Él seguía tosiendo sangre y su mirada está llena de dolor, pero también de ira.

"No puedo hacerlo."

"**¿¡Por qué!?"**

El ciclope gritó, pero luego se quejó del dolor. Ella lo miró a él.

Algunas palabras se filtraron en el cerebro de *Nightmare*.

_(-"Los monstruo solo quieren matar a los humanos."_

"_¿De qué otra forma quieres detener a los monstruo?, debes matarlos."_

_Gritos y aplausos de las personas porque ella mató al monstruo al frente de ellos.-)_

"Otra vez fui manipulada. cometí el mismo error…"

Él no entendió nada.

Kurumi recordó unas palabras, dulces, pero que ahora duelen.

_(-"Kurumi-Kun, ¿de verdad crees que te haría pasar el dolor y el miedo que yo sufrí todo este tiempo?"-)_

Unas palabras hermosas y dulces. Kurumi miró a él monstruo y ella sintió un dolor grande en el pecho.

"_Yo si les hice pasar todo eso a varios monstruos, algunos me reconocían y huían, pero…"_

"**Hazme el favor de matarme, no quiero ver tu cara ni un segundo más."**

"Yo no quiero, pero…"

Ella recordó a todas sus víctimas.

"_¡Ugh~, me he vuelto demasiado sensible!"_

Kurumi sintió *frío* y saltó.

*¡KA!-¡Crack!-Ka~…*

La gótica salió del camino justo a tiempo.

*Nightmare* observó como la cabeza del monstruo se desprendió del cuerpo.

El responsable de esto fue Kotori, ella le arrancó la cabeza con un golpe de su hacha.

Kurumi sintió que se prendía fuego.

"¡KOTORI!, ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?"

*Efreet* levantó el hacha, está última gotea sangre que empezó a evaporarse, luego miró a Kurumi.

"Estuve esperando mi turno para pelear, pero no paraban de sermonearse. Bueno, encuentra a tu hermano en el otro mundo."

La mirada de Kotori es parecida a cuando un cazador acorrala a su presa.

Kurumi chasqueó la lengua con enojó.

"¿¡Cómo pude olvidar eso!?, ¡**Zafkiel-Dalet**!"

Kotori sonrió al ver esto.

"¡Bien, me gusta que tomes la iniciativa!"

*Efreet* se lanzó al ataque.

***¡Bang!**...*

De pronto ella se detuvo.

"Gracias."

Kotori le agradeció a Kurumi y retiró el hacha que iba directo a un brazo de *Nightmare*.

*Efreet* miró para atrás y vio el desastre que causó.

"Maldición, no quería hacer eso. Pero según Kuseno-San, estos monstruos son malos. No sé si lo que hice está bien o esta mal."

La psicópata miró el cadáver del monstruo y le dijo a ella.

"Si son malos… No puedo culparte y no soy nadie para decirte que está mal lo que hiciste."

La capitana miró a Kurumi con una ceja levantada.

"¿Adónde fue tu acento?"

*Nightmare* se rio de mala gana.

"No es momento de lamentarse. Shidou-San está en peligro, ¿No?"

Kotori sintió un balde de agua fría recorrer su cuerpo.

"¡Si!, Hay que irnos ahora."

"Lo sé, pero necesitaría cinco minutos."

"¿Qué?, Nightmare no creo te puedas dar ese lujo, transpórtanos a la casa de Kuseno-San."

"Solo cinco minutos… Por favor."

*Efreet* se impresionó y miró la cara dolida de la gótica.

"…¡Ugh, está bien!, cinco minutos, ni más ni menos."

"Gracias Kotori."

Kotori se sintió fuera de lugar al escuchar esas palabras.

"*Por favor*, *gracias*, ¿Te sientes bien?"

"No, no me siento bien."

Kurumi y Kotori abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y ambas miraron el cielo.

"Supongo que hay que irnos."

"Ja~, no tenemos muchas opciones."

Ambas espíritus se metieron en la sombra y abandonaron la escena.

*¡BOOOOOOOOMMM!...*

La nave alienígena cayó al suelo con una explosión.

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Perdón, me tarde porque empecé a escribir el sábado. Mi error.**

**No tengo mucho que comentar en este capítulo. Solo puedo decir que estoy tratando de expresar las emociones de los personajes en acciones o frases filosóficas. **

**No me gusto que muera tan rápido el monstruo que cree con tanto amor, pero es necesario para el futuro. **

**El nivel de amenaza del monstruo es *Demonio normal* y el nivel de amenaza de Kotori es *Dragón inferior***

**Ahora voy a pasar a los comentarios.**

…

_Doom King of Latveria_**: Si, a Kurumi no le gustó la actitud de Sweet Mask, se enojó mucho al saber que él la veía a ella como un negocio. **

**Eso la hizo enojar bastante.**

**Desgraciadamente, el siguiente capítulo es el final de la historia. En este capítulo profundice de porque Kotori entró al mundo de OPM.**

**Es sencillo, entre espíritus pueden sentir sus energías, Kuseno usó la energía que guardo en el Reiryoku de Kurumi, eso llamó la atención de Mukuru que se encontraba *cerca* y ella invocó el agujero negro justo donde está el portal; ya que de ese lugar provenía la energía.**

**Gracias por decirme que fue apresurado, quizás saque algunas *OVAS* en un futuro.**

**Muchas gracias por comentar.**

…

**Esto es todo por hoy, cualquier duda comentar y nos leemos luego.**


	33. Capítulo 10 Final Parte 3 Final

**Capítulo 10 Final: Dónde todo comenzó.**

**Parte 3 Final.**

**Date a live y One Punch Man no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

"Hola"= personaje hablando.

_"Hola"_= personaje pensando.

Hola= narrador o pov en tercera persona.

(_"Hola"_= inicio de algún recuerdo, todos los personajes hablarán con _este tipo de letra_, el recuerdo termina en el siguiente "_)_".

_"__Hola__"_= pensamiento de algún personaje en los recuerdos.

_Hola_= narrador o pov en tercera persona en un recuerdo.

*Hola*= suplanta las comillas para no confundirlas con alguien hablando.

**Que onda**= soy yo hablándote.

**"Hola"**= Monstruo hablando.

_**"Hola"**_= monstruo pensando.

"**Hola**"= nombre de habilidad.

"Hola": voz de seres no vivos.

…

**/Pov Narrador\**

…

El anciano se acercó a el agujero de gusanos.

Él observó a los seres de, muy probablemente, otro universo.

El doctor, en sus años como científico y inventor, nunca vio algo como esto; pero él si escuchó y pensaba que solo eran teorías locas y con poco sentido.

Bueno, tal parece que la situación grita lo contrario.

"Jóvenes, si no es mucha molestia, yo quisiera presentarme otra vez."

Él consiguió la atención de los dos jóvenes.

"Soy el Dr. Kuseno, aunque me llamen doctor, soy un científico."

La joven mujer saludó con su mano libre, su sonrisa demuestra mucha felicidad.

"¡Mukuru es el nombre de Muku! ¡Muku es una…!"

Mukuru se detuvo un momento y pensó en lo que iba a decir.

"¡Muku es una mujer sin trabajo y que trae desgracia al mundo!"

Ella lo dice de una manera increíble, como cuando tu amigo te dice que sacó un diez en un examen sin estudiar, luego ves que tú amigo escribió el número cero al lado del uno.

Kuseno se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia.

"_Supongo que ella, al igual que Kurumi-Kun, esconden secretos."_

El joven de preparatoria se rascó la cabeza por los nervios, luego miró ha el científico con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Itsuka Shidou. Es un gusto conocerte, Kuseno-San. Estrecharía nuestras manos, pero no creo que sea una buena idea. "

Muku respondió con miedo en su voz.

"¡No!, si Nushi-Sama pasa por el portal, Muku puede perder la cabeza."

"Tranquila Mukuru, no lo haré."

Shidou se sentó cerca del agujero negro, el doctor correspondió el gesto con la misma acción.

Ambos hombres se miraron mutuamente, los dos con mucha curiosidad, pero el más joven no sabe ocultarla o no lo intenta.

El primero en hablar fue Shidou.

"Disculpe Kuseno-San, pero me gustaría ir directo a las preguntas, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo."

Kuseno sonrió con mucho cariño al joven, unos viejos recuerdos de su infancia salieron a la luz.

"Por supuesto, Shidou-San pregunta lo que quieras."

El peli azul sintió que una pequeña presión se desprendía de su cuerpo, pero es presión no duró mucho.

"_¿Cómo puedo preguntar esto?, no puedo simplemente decirle, *¿Mi amiga asesinó a muchas personas?... Creo que empezare con lo básico."_

"¿Cómo conoció Kuseno-San a Kurumi-San?"

Shidou dobló su cabeza y miró a la astronauta.

El científico hizo memoria para saciar la curiosidad de la joven.

"Antes de responder eso, ¿Ella se suele lastimar mucho en dónde viven?"

La mujer miró a Shidou en busca de respuestas. El joven Itsuka pensó en las pocas veces que vio a Kurumi lastimada…

Sintió mucho dolor de estómago y sus pelos se pusieron de punta, él recordó como su querida y dulce hermanita, desmembró y quemó a *Nightmare* sin pensarlo dos veces.

Shidou luchó para no mostrar esos sentimientos y habló con naturalidad.

"No suele ser habitual, pero sí, ella se a lastimado severamente."

El doctor pensó en responder la pregunta anterior de una manera más suave.

"Bien, conocí a Kurumi-Kun hace unos meses atrás, ella vino muy lastimada; pero ahora está en perfectas condiciones."

Shidou se quedó callado unos momentos y luego le dijo al viejo.

"¿Estás seguro que fueron meses?"

El doctor se rio un poco.

"A pesar de que mi cerebro este viejo, te aseguro que mi memoria no falla."

Rapunzel sonrió un poco por la broma de Kuseno. Shidou está igual de rojo que un tomate y negó con la cabeza muy rápido.

"¡No, Kuseno-San, no estaba tratando de decir eso!"

El doctor sonrió suavemente y le aseguró al peli azul que él solo bromeaba, el sellador de espíritus se tranquilizó y volvió al tema.

"En este… ¿Mundo?, bueno, en dónde vivimos solo pasó un mes y medio."

El científico se tocó la barba y su mirada se perdió en el techo, el anciano habló.

"No tengo ninguna respuesta razonable, lo único que puedo decir es que difiere el tiempo en cada universo o mundo."

Mukuru observó como los hombres hablaban sin prestarle atención a ella y eso ocasionó que la astronauta inflara sus mejillas.

"¿Muku puede preguntar algo?"

"Mukuru-San, ¿qué te intriga?"

Ella iba hablar y luego recordó que no pensó en ninguna pregunta. Rapunzel miró su ángel y algo hizo *clic* en su cabeza.

"¿Hay seres muy poderosos en dónde vive Kuseno-San?"

Kuseno no tuvo que pensar mucho la respuesta.

"Si lo hay, seguramente Kurumi-Kun te contará. Aquí existen seres llamados monstruos, seres que solo quieren acabar con la humanidad. Algunos suelen tener figuras humanoides, pero hay otros que parecen sacados de un sueño de algún niño. Algunos son débiles y hay otros que destruyen edificios con poco esfuerzo."

Kuseno se tomó un poco de tiempo para respirar y realizar un pequeño resumen.

Shidou escuchó atentamente todas las palabras de el doctor, el joven muchacho cruzó sus dedos.

"¿Quiénes se enfrentan a los monstruos?"

"Ya iba a eso muchacho."

Él respondió con calma y Shidou consiguió tener las mejillas rojas.

"Aquí hay humanos muy fuertes, se los llaman héroes y acaban con los monstruos… ¿Hay monstruos en su mundo?"

Shidou negó con la cabeza.

"No los hay, aquí no existe nada de eso."

"Vaya, supongo que sus vidas son menos caóticas."

El joven Itsuka pensó si debería hablarle o no sobre los espíritus y terremotos espaciales.

"_El depositó mucha confianza en mi como para decirme todo esto o solo sabe que probablemente nunca nos volveremos a ver... _Kuseno-San, ¿Kurumi te habló sobre terremotos espaciales?"

La ceja levantada y luego los ojos entrecerrados, eso fue suficiente respuesta para Shidou.

"Los terremotos espaciales se originan en nuestro mundo. Es una explosión que arrasa varios kilómetros o solo un sector. Nosotros nos escondemos en bunkers públicos para evitar las explosiones"

El científico se rascó la barbilla.

"¿No saben porqué se ocasiona ese fenómeno?"

Itsuka Shidou pudo haber dicho que no o es un misterio…

"Si, la razón está aquí."

El joven señaló a Zodiac. Ella saltó muchas veces y tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Nushi-Sama hace parecer a Muku como la mala de la película!"

Cada saltó que ella daba hacia resonar la madera del piso.

"¡Perdón Mukuru, no quería que sonara así!"

El anciano se rio y comentó.

"El amor joven es lo mejor que existe."

Ambos miraron a Kuseno y se les salía humo por las mejillas. Shidou no se atrevió a negar eso, ya que la astronauta podría enojarse y enviarlo al espacio. Mukuru no lo negó porque sintió felicidad al escuchar esas palabras.

Shidou se aclaró la garganta.

"Me estoy refiriendo a seres como ella o Kurumi. Son seres que provienen de un terremoto espacial y son poderosos, ellas no pueden controlar cuando y donde caer con la explosión. La gran mayoría son buenos."

Shidou no quiso explicar mucho las cosas.

Kuseno asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ayudan a la humanidad. No cabe duda. Kurumi-Kun es una chica muy buena y ayudó a muchas personas."

El sellador de espíritus miró a el anciano, él está intentando encontrar signos de mentira; pero no encontró nada de mentiras y él supuso que el científico solo conoció a Kurumi y no a *Nightmare*.

"Si, ella es una buena chica."

Shidou sintió la mirada juzgadora de Mukuru en su espalda, el joven pedía a los cielos que Rapunzel no habrá la boca.

Kuseno asistió varias veces.

"Por supuesto, salvó a miles de vidas y atrapó a varios criminales buscados. Seguro que en sus tierras ella es muy querida por la gente."

"…"

"…"

Ambos se quedaron callados, Shidou se convirtió en piedra y Mukuru casi se le cae el ángel de las manos.

"Estoy impactada."

Tal parece que Rapunzel no pudo mantener su modo de hablar por el gran shock que ella recibió.

A Kuseno le pareció extraño esa actitud y luego recordó las palabras del joven.

"_*La gran mayoría son buenos*, Genos-Kun dijo que ella era una asesina, por experiencia se que Kurumi-Kun tiene dos caras… _Viendo sus reacciones, me cuesta creer que ella sea una mala persona."

El peli azul, al escuchar esas palabras, volvió a la realidad y intentó actuar natural.

"Yo-"

*¡Booom!...*

Una explosión se escuchó afuera de la cabaña en dónde están ambos jóvenes.

"Shin, las industrias D.E.M están aquí, Mukuru y tu, pónganse cerca de las escaleras para ser transportados a la nave."

Mi voz calmada, pero también autoritaria, de Reiner se escuchó en el intercomunicador. Shidou se levantó y corrió escaleras arriba, mientras hacia eso respondió.

"¡Olvídenlo, Kotori aún está metida allí, no pienso dejarla!"

El joven miró por las persianas de la cabaña.

En el cielo hay un objeto volador no identificado. Es una especie de punta de espada, con dos pequeñas *espadas* a los costados inferiores. La nave es blanca y en el medio tiene un rombo de color negro con un círculo violeta en el centro.

Shidou vio esto y lo reconoció al instante como-

"Goetia."

Lo dijo en un susurró y su cara está llena de disgusto.

"Shin, estás poniendo en peligro la vida de Mukuru y la tuya; además, Kotori-Chan dejó bien en claro que tienes que venir ahora mismo."

"¡También dijo que le tienen que dar el tiempo suficiente!"

"Los Bandersnatch se están acercando a tu posición-"

Como si fuera un acto de invocación, la vista de Shidou se llenó de miles de robots humanoides.

Estos eran blancos a los costados y negros en el medio, un ojo rojo, una cabeza puntiaguda y sus manos son garras filosas de color dorado.

"Podemos entretener a la nave, pero esos robots serán un gran problema. Solo vuelve, ya tenemos la ubicación de *Nightmare* otro día podremos buscarlas."

Reiner sonó compasiva al final, aun así, se lograba escuchar el liderazgo en su voz. La voz de Kannazuki se escuchaba de fondo, es obvio que él está dando órdenes.

"¡Pero-!"

"¡NUSHI-SAMA, MUKU SE LO PROMETIÓ A KOTORI-CHAN-!"

*¡Booom!...*

Una luz brillante iluminó el cielo nublado y después se escuchó una explosión.

"¡MUKU TE PONDRÁ A SALVO!"

Mientras Shidou está teniendo una discusión mental.

Mukuru está manteniendo el portal abierto, pero este último está empezando a distorsionarse.

Ella miró a Kuseno.

"Muku se disculpa Kuseno-San, Muku usará a Michael para abrir un portal lo más pronto posible."

Él, no está entendiendo que está pasando afuera, pero si entendió la situación.

"No hay problema jovencita, yo le diré a tus amigas cuando vengan."

Ella asintió.

Mukuru sintió dos manos agarrándola por los hombros.

"_Muku está contenta… ¿Por qué Nushi-Sama tiene cuatro manos, ocho, diez-?, ¡Muku se confunde!-¡Ay, ESTÁN HACIENDO DAÑO A MUKU!"_

Muchas manos femeninas empezaron a agarrar a Mukuru y a apretarla.

"Por favor, ¿empieza la fiesta y ya quieren irse?, asta Natsumi le parecería aburrido, Ja~."

Un montón de sombras se reunieron y decenas de Kurumis aparecieron en el sótano.

Kuseno se quedó helado mirando está extraña situación.

"¿Ahora me dirán que son clones?"

"¡SI~!

Todas respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Kuseno se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

"Voy por mis medicamentos antes de que se me suba mucho la presión."

Shidou bajó las escaleras, pero se quedó a medio camino al ver la situación.

Mukuru está temblando y muchas mujeres miraron el portal con curiosidad.

"¡Kurumi!"

"¿¡DIME SHIDOU-SAN!?"

El sellador de espíritus no sabía a quién responder.

Alguien le tocó la espalda arriba de la escalera.

La Kurumi con vestido *anticuado* lo miró, en vez de responder, le agarró la oreja y le sacó el auricular.

"Mph~, si tiempo es lo que quieren, tiempo es lo que obtendrán."

"Kurumi. ¿Participaras en la batalla?"

La voz de Kannazuki salió del intercomunicador.

"La vida *mía* está en juego, por supuesto que participaré."

Ella no quiso escuchar la respuesta y le devolvió el auricular a Shidou.

"¡Todas afuera, excepto dos de nosotras!"

Todas asintieron, algunas antes de teleportarse con su sombra, se acercaron al oído de la astronauta.

Susurros de muerte y dolor fue lo que ella recibió.

Todas las clones se fueron, ha excepción de tres.

La Kurumi más vieja se acercó a ellas y les habló.

"Protejan a Shidou-San y a el portal, nosotras estaremos a fuera. Por cierto, no lo dejen salir."

La jefa señaló a al joven.

"No te preocupes, *Yo*."

"Mantendremos a salvó el portal y a Shidou-San."

La Kurumi más vieja asintió débilmente y se fue en su sombra.

"¿Por qué Muku se siente cómo un objeto?"

La astronauta aún está temblando por las *hermosas* palabras que le dijeron.

"Ara~, cierra la boca."

"Si~, a nadie le importa tu opinión."

Un poco fuerte las palabras, Rapunzel se encogió un poco y solo asintió con la cabeza.

"_Es raro que Kurumi falte el respeto de esa manera, pero sabiendo en la situación en la que ellas están…"_

Shidou pensó unos momentos, él miró el techo.

"_Así que, solo puedo quedarme aquí."_

Él miró la subida de las escaleras.

Shidou chilló al recibir un abrazo que inmovilizo sus brazos.

"Perdón Shidou-San, pero de aquí no te vas~."

Una Kurumi le lamió la oreja mientras decía eso. Él sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

"Ja~, aprovecha, si *Yo* se entera nos volará la cabeza."

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?"

"Uhm~…"

La otra Kurumi le agarró las piernas y lo empezaron a bajar de la mitad de las escaleras.

"¡Oigan!, ¿¡qué hacen!?"

La repuesta no tardó en llegar.

"Fufú~, podríamos decir que vamos a violarte."

"Pero no queremos que salgas a hacerte el héroe, pff~, lo que haces siempre."

Shidou no sabía si sentirse aliviado o enojado.

…

Afuera, cientos de locas psicópatas con problemas sociales, miraban una inmensa cantidad de robots.

La única Kurumi con vestido diferente les gritó.

"¡Chicas, demos nuestras vidas, para que *Yo* viva un día más!"

Ella levantó dos brazo y en sus manos están ambas armas.

"¡Por mí!"

"¡POR MÍ!"

Todas volaron en dirección al enemigo.

Un grito de guerra resonó en todo este campo árido… Más que de guerra, fue un gemido, pero se entiende.

…

...

…

En la entrada a la base de Kuseno, una sombra apareció y dos entidades más allá del mundo aparecieron.

"Buen trabajo, nos hubiese tomado unos diez minutos en llegar aquí. Tú te irás, ¿verdad?"

Kotori le habló en un tono cínico a su compañera, está última asintió y sonrió un poco.

"Si~, no tomará mucho tiempo."

*Efreet* solo asintió y se fue sin decir una palabra.

…

"¡Hola Kai~!"

Un hombre de mediana edad casi saltó de su asiento.

"Kurumi, ¡deja de asustarme así-! ¿¡Kurumi esa sangre!?"

Ella está detrás de él y Kai al verla se sobresaltó por la cantidad de sangre.

Kurumi solo negó con la cabeza.

"Ara~, no te preocupes Kai. La sangre es mía."

"¡Eso no ayuda!... Voy a buscar unas gasas y pañuelos."

…

Kurumi se limpió la sangre visible que no cubre su ropa, Kai no encontró ninguna herida abierta y se alegró.

Ahora ambos están sentados frente a frente y el escritorio es lo que los separa.

El jefe policial cruzó sus dedos y apoyó sus manos en el escritorio.

"Kudin me contó sobre la evacuación, ¿Tuvieron éxito?"

"Si, yo rescaté a varias personas y estoy segura que ella también lo hizo… Vine por otra razón."

*Nightmare* se acomodó en su asiento y su cara de puso sería.

"Me voy a ir Kai."

Él no cambió su cara, pero por dentro está muy curioso.

"¿Irte?, no estaría entendiendo lo que tratas de decirme. Tiene una habilidad para ir de un lado a otro en segundos. ¿O no quieres trabajar más cómo policía?"

Kurumi no sabía cómo explicar esto, pero ella ya tomó su decisión.

"Soy de un planeta muy lejano, podríamos decir que soy una alienígena que cayó aquí por error y ya tengo la forma de volver."

Kai Miyamoto la miró a ella en busca de algún signo que diga lo contrario, una sensación de pesadez cayó en sus hombros.

"Supongo que de dónde vienes, no puedes teleportarte asta aquí… Entonces es un, ¿Adiós?"

Él se levantó del asiento y ella también.

"Ja~, no, es un asta luego, nos veremos pronto Kai. Gracias por enseñarme tanto, pero el más grande agradecimiento, es que me enseñaste el valor de cada vida."

El oficial de policía sonrió de mala gana.

"Las vamos a extrañar, hicieron mucho por nosotros… todavía tienes que completar dos meses de trabajo sin fin de lucro."

La espíritu se rio un poco y luego extendió su mano.

"Ara~, ¿Por quien me tomas? Terminaré mi labor, lo haré de dónde vengo y cuando venga, también lo haré aquí. Asta luego, Kai Miyamoto, fue un gusto trabajar juntos durante estos meses."

Él apretó la mano de ella.

"Tokisaki Kurumi, tus servicios y ayuda a la comunidad serán recordados. Nos veremos pronto."

Se saludaron y Kai sintió un objeto pequeño en su mano.

Una tarjeta con varios dígitos y el nombre y apellido del dueño.

"No creo que me sirva de mucho ahora que me voy, además, yo tenia que devolverlo cuando terminara de trabajar como policía."

Él sonrió y rio un poco.

"Había olvidado eso."

"Creo que Kudin querrá despedirse de usted."

Miyamoto asintió y tocó su auricular.

…

Luego de que Kudin venga, Kurumi la llevó a un lugar privado.

La original le explicó todo a su clon, Kurumi se fue afuera para ver por última vez la Ciudad-J.

La puerta de la habitación de el oficial al mando se abrió y una chica con vestido gótico pasó por ahí.

"Vaya~, Ehm~, no se que decir."

Kai solo suspiró de impotencia.

"No pienso retenerlas, ustedes deben volver, seguro que ninguna se pudo despedir de sus seres queridos."

Él entendió la situación, bueno más o menos. Kurumi le dijo que fue un error su viaje asta aquí, por lo que él supuso que nunca fue la idea de ellas llegar aquí y no se despidieron de nadie que ellas conozcan.

La clon se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad.

"La verdad que me da algo de pena dejarlos, desde que llegué estuve trabajando con ustedes. Ugh~, aunque ya sé que en cualquier momento iban a encontrarme, no pensé que sería tan rápido."

Las palabras de Kudin contienen un sutil, pero importante tono de voz. Él, al tener tanta experiencia en su vida, encontró el tono sutil de ella.

"Que no te duela Kudin, tu estuviste más relacionada con nosotros que tú hermana y la verdad que a mí también no me gusta el hecho de que no las volveré a ver por un largo tiempo."

Ella solo lo miró y sonrió forzadamente.

"Ara~, no me estás ayudando."

"Tu tampoco lo estás haciendo más fácil para mí."

Ambos se miraron y luego de un tiempo se acercaron.

Él extendió la mano.

"¿Eh?"

Unas manos entrelazaron su cuerpo, Kai se sorprendió un poco por el abrazo repentino.

Kudin le habló.

"Gracias por todo. Ja~… Me cuesta decirlo, pero fuiste una de las pocas personas que no me trató como basura y te estoy eternamente agradecida."

Kai parpadeó un par de veces, él devolvió el abrazo y luego ambos se apartaron. Kai le dijo.

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste algo como eso asta ahora?"

Ella se rio con sinceridad y luego le dijo.

"Va a sonar infantil, pero no me gustan los mimos. Asta que nos volvamos a ver."

Ahora ella extendió su mano y él con gustó la agarró.

"Asta que nos volvamos a ver."

…

Lo primero que vieron la copia y la original fue una nave espacial muy dañada, esta nave está en el suelo y se nota que sufrió una ardua batalla.

Ambas dieron unas pocas vueltas y encontraron a los héroes.

Algunos clases S estaban charlando, ellas ignoraron a todos y fueron a encontrarse con el hombre que ellas buscaban.

"¡Bang!"

"¿Uhm?"

El anciano está sin camisa y miró en dónde provenía el grito. Ambas mujeres bajaron a la tierra y dejaron de volar.

Él sonrió por la llegada de sus discípulas.

"Kudin-Kun, Kurumi-Kun. Me alegra mucho verlas. La pelea ya acabó, ¿qué las trae por aquí? Si es por estos viejos huesos, no se preocupen, aún le queda algunos años."

Bang se golpeó su cadera y también se rio al final de su comentario. Ellas se miraron, las espíritus hablaron por sus ojos y la primera en voltear la mirada fue Kudin.

"Bang, primero que nada, me alegra que estés bien, voy a ignorar el hecho de que estás lleno de cicatrices. Tenemos que decirte algo importante."

Él levantó una ceja, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

"¿Qué sería?"

"Nos iremos y no volveremos durante un tiempo."

Kudin decidió soltarlo sin dar vueltas al asunto.

El anciano se puso serio y miró a Kurumi, está última solo asintió y ha Bang se le cerró un poco su garganta.

"Entonces… Entonces… pero, ¿ustedes no pueden teleportarse de un lado a otro?"

Él quiso apoyarse en esa pequeña esperanza.

Kudin suspiró, pero se forzó a dar una sonrisa.

"Podríamos decir que somos de otro planeta y ya nos toca volver."

Esto pudo parecer una locura sacada de la manga, pero el anciano al ver que existen los alienígenas, supo que no era ninguna locura.

Bang puso una cara dolida y su cuerpo se sintió vacío y débil.

"Vaya…"

De pronto, Bang sonrió y parece como si la noticia no le hubiese afectado.

"Supongo que algún día nos volveremos a ver."

Kurumi habló.

"Fufú~, por supuesto Bang, volveremos. No puedo darte una fecha, pero seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar."

Ambas chicas juntaron sus piernas, formaron una palma y un puño, estás se chocaron a centímetros de sus pechos y luego inclinaron su cuerpo.

"¡Gracias por enseñarnos el camino de la paz, maestro Bang!"

Ellas cerraron los ojos y lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El anciano miró y sintió que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Él enderezó su espalda y se inclinó.

"Gracias por ser unas excelentes discípulas. Díganme, ¿qué harán con lo que les enseñé?"

Kurumi respondió.

"Defender al que no pueda hacerlo."

Kudin luego dijo.

"Y fortalecer al más débil."

Todos dejaron de inclinarse. Bang se volvió a encorvar y miró a sus discípulas.

Él iba a decir algo, luego negó con la cabeza y le dijo a ellas.

"Que tengan un buen viaje."

Ellas iban a responder, pero unos pequeños gritos se escucharon a la distancia.

"Conozco esas voz… Uhm~, ella otra vez, ahora que está haciendo."

Kurumi comenzó a caminar en esa dirección. La clon vio esto y ella volteó a mirar a Bang.

"Agh~, ¿crees qué volverán a hacer una escena?"

Bang suspiró.

"Me temo que sí."

Ambos siguieron a la espíritu.

..

La original voló unos pocos metros y encontró a la culpable de la voz.

Una niña con cabello verde, un vestido negro algo revelador y de calzado lleva unos tacones negros y tiene un cuerpo flaco y pequeño.

Esta niña está mirando a Saitama y Genos, estos última dos están a unos metros de ella.

Por algún motivo la niña está volando con un aura verde, actualmente ella-

"¡-Calvo, pulpo, huevo duro, bombilla, aguacate, troll, idiota, insecto, bola de ping pong, domo, pelota, rod-!"

"¡MALCRIADA!"

Kurumi cruzó los escombros y corrió a la escena.

La niña miró con dagas asesinas a la espíritu.

"¡Tu otra vez!, ¿¡qué hace una inútil como tú aquí!?"

La niña le gritó con enfado a Kurumi, está última frenó a menos de dos metro de distancia.

"Lo mismo estoy pensando, ¿Viniste a este peligroso lugar para faltarle el respeto a las personas?"

Ella lo preguntó, pero parece que lo dijo como una afirmación.

La niña flotante apretó los puños inconscientemente.

"¡Creo que olvidaste otra vez con quién hablas, maldita prostituta!"

Kurumi sintió que un bosque en su interior se empezó a incendiar.

"Solo estás celosa del cuerpo que tengo. Tendrás que tomar más leche~ en tu otra vida ¿Aunque me parece que aún estás a tiempo?"

Kurumi aún mantenía su fachada de buena persona, pero ella está hablando entre dientes.

La pequeña mujer mostró sus dientes, que por algún milagro aún no se habían roto, ella le habló.

"¡PREFIERO MI CUERPO NORMAL, ANTES DE HACERME CIRUGÍAS POR TODO EL CUERPO!"

El bosque de la espíritu se prendió fuego.

"¡No, no, no~, lo mío es natural, a mi esto me lo dio dios y mis padres! ¡En cambio, tu enana, nunca tendrás lo que tengo yo! ¡Hablaste de cirugía, pero no hablaste de teñir el pelo, lo peor es que ese color es horrible al igual que tú!"

La enana, mientras echa humo, se acercó a la espíritu, ambas están a centímetros de tocar sus cuerpos. La nena flotante le dijo.

"¡POR AHÍ YO NO PASO, MI COLOR DE PELO ES NATURAL! ¡TÚ, PERRA, CLARAMENTE TIENES PUESTO ALGÚN TIPO DE LENTE DE CONTACTO ROJO Y SEGURO QUE TE HICISTE UNA OPERACIÓN PARA TENER ESE RELOJ EN FORMA DE OJO! ¿¡TANTA ES TÚ NECESIDAD SE LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN!?"

Kurumi voló y se puso cara a cara con la niña. *Nightmare* sintió que su bosque está hecho cenizas.

"¡TU ERES LA UNICA QUE INTENTA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN, DIGO, ANDAS MOSTRANDO TU TRASERO AL AIRE LIBRE! ¡APUESTO A QUE NINGUN HOMBRE SE TE ACERCÓ POR TÚ CONDUCTA TAN..TAN-TAN TÓXICA!"

Esto es bastante triste, Kurumi estando muy enojada sigue sin ser capaz de decir malas palabras a las personas. Ambas se chocaron la frente y parecían dos animales apunto de morderse.

La niña bajó la voz y sonó como si el diablo hubiese hablado.

"Si no fuera porque no puedo manipular tu cuerpo y porque hay personas alrededor. Yo ya te hubiese enterrado miles de metros bajo tierra, maldita prostituta."

Kurumi no se quedó atrás.

"Te aseguro que si tu hubieses hablado conmigo hace unos meses atrás, tu cara ya tendría un impacto de bala, enana exhibicionista."

"¡Ya pueden parar ustedes dos!"

El grito vino detrás de Kurumi, está última se le erizó el pelo y miró con algo de miedo atrás suyo.

"Bang, no, yo no hice nada. Ella otra vez se puso a insultarme."

Bang se acercaba a paso lento y su rostro mostraba seriedad, Kudin está detrás de él y lo está usando como escudo. El maestro les habló.

"¡Eso no te hace mejor, le seguiste el juego en vez de mantener la calma…! Solo apártate de mí vista y haz lo que tengas que hacer."

"Esta bien."

El anciano levantó una ceja.

"¿Aún no veo que te hayas disculpado?"

Kurumi tembló de rabia y impotencia. *Nightmare* miró a la niña, está también está con una mirada llena de enojo. La espíritu habló.

"Lo siento…"

Ella casi escupió esas palabras. La niña flotante puso una sonrisa.

"Yo también siento haberte dicho la verdad."

Kurumi entrecerró los ojos.

"Me alegra que me perdones, te traeré cajas enteras de leche como regalo~."

La niña apretó los dientes.

"Viniendo de tu parte, no resulta extraño que te hayas tomado tanta leche."

Ambas tenían varias venas apunto de explotar.

Ellas se miraron intensamente y llegaron a un acuerdo.

"_Si esto sigue así volveremos a insultarnos…"_

"Tsk~."

"Mph."

La niña se fue volando y Kurumi se dirigió a dónde están Saitama y Genos.

Bang sonrió ante esto.

"Unas pocas palabras pueden arreglar todo."

No entendió nada, Kudin abandonó su escudo de carne y fue con la original.

…

"Debo admitirlo, no creí que le dijeras tantas palabras feas a esa niña perdida."

El calvo no está seguro si lo que hizo Kurumi está bien o mal, *Nightmare* les habló.

"Saitama-San, esa *niña* se llama Tatsumaki. Lo sé, yo también pensaba que era una niña perdida, pero en realidad tiene veintiséis o veintisiete años de edad."

El héroe por diversión abrió un poco los ojos.

"Ehm, ¿estás segura? Para mí ella es una niña."

La espíritu se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, me da igual, es una mal aprendida. Esa chica me cae muy mal."

El ciborg le habló a ella.

"Aun así, que te dirijas de esa forma al *Tornado del terror* requiere mucho valor. Tienes mis respetos."

Kudin se rio un poco.

"Ya la habíamos conocido antes, fue cuando mi hermana salió del hospital. Tatsumaki apareció con una caja para Bang, pero antes de que tocará la puerta nosotras la vimos."

Genos comenzó a pensar y se le ocurrió una cosa.

"Mis sensores indicaban que aumentaron sus latidos de corazón al entrar en contacto visual. También sus cuerpos se calentaron y sus músculos se tensaron. No creo que ustedes hayan tenido una buena impresión."

Kurumi chasqueó la lengua, Kudin rodó los ojos y les dijo a ambos.

"Créanme, casi destruyen el dojo de Bang."

"¡Yo la confundí con una niña, ella no tenía que tratarme tan mal por un pequeño error!"

Kurumi levantó su tono de voz y ella siente que su garganta se cierra al recordar los eventos pasados.

Saitama se rascó la cabeza y bostezó.

"Bueno, ¿quieren venir a mi casa y tomar algo de té?"

"Pff~, solo quieres que te paguemos las galletas y-Auch~."

Kurumi le pegó con el codo a su clon. *Nightmare* les habló.

"Genos-San y Saitama-San, Kuseno ya lo logró, nos vamos a casa."

El ciborg procesó la información y luego cerró los ojos.

"Ya veo, estoy feliz por ustedes."

Kurumi miró a Genos.

"Gracias por darme una paliza en el día que te conocí."

"Oye, no vengas a reclamarme cosas o no te ayudare nunca mas."

"Sino fuera por eso, nunca te hubiese conocido tan afondo y tampoco hubiese conocido a Saitama-San. Luego de eso te preocupaste mucho por mi y me ayudaste e incluso me cuidaste. De verdad, te lo agradezco, Genos-San."

El ciborg sonrió un poco.

"Para mi, eres un espejo de lo que soy y lo que fui. También debo agradecerte, le diste a Saitama-Sensei algo que nadie le dio en casi un año. Le diste respeto y lo aceptaste tal como es él. También gracias, por tus consejos sobre mi venganza y por ayudarme a reducir mis monólogos."

Él se inclinó y ella hizo lo mismo.

"Va~, supongo que es mi turno."

La original se hizo a un lado y la clon se puso delante de Genos.

"Solo diré, que me enseñaste que debo conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas, nos vemos, Genos-San."

Él solo negó con la cabeza.

"El Dr. Kuseno me puso la meta de cambiar tu opinión de mí. Supongo que lo conseguí, asta luego Kudin-San."

Ellos hicieron un apretón de manos. Claramente, entre los dos, hay confianza y respeto mutuos.

Kurumi observó a Saitama. Sorprendentemente el habló primero.

"Voy a extrañar nuestros sábados de ofertas."

Ella se rio un poco.

"Yo también, es una actividad que disfruto mucho… En cualquier caso, Saitama-San."

Kurumi se inclinó.

"Estoy profundamente agradecida contigo, fuiste la única persona que no me prejuzgó y tampoco me trató de forma diferente al saber algunos de mis secretos. Me trataste bien y me diste consejos muy valiosos. Te tengo mucho aprecio, Saitama-San."

Las palabras de Kurumi tomaron por sorpresa a Saitama, él sonrió y su cara se tornó sería.

"Kurumi-San, gracias por ayudarme sin querer nada a cambio y por darle algo de diversión a mi aburrida vida… _Tampoco tenía nada para darle."_

Kurumi sonrió y levantó la cabeza. Ella le dijo a él.

"No sé cuándo volveré, pero te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver. Nos vemos… Saitama-Kun."

"Asta luego… Kurumi-Chan."

Ellos se miraron unos segundos, luego Kurumi comenzó a reír y a Saitama se le salió una gota de sudor.

"No~, no suena bien."

"Sí, tienes razón ¿Sin honoríficos?"

"Esta bien Saitama."

"...Si, Kurumi."

"Ja~, no tenías idea de que decirme."

"Pues, no se me ocurrió nada para poder usar tu nombre."

Kurumi solo negó con la cabeza y sintió una mochila abandonar su espalda.

"_Decirle eso después de tanto tiempo, te alivia un poco."_

Kudin se acercó a él.

"Uhm~, va a sonar raro, pero no pase mucho tiempo contigo."

Saitama se encogió de hombros.

"Me había olvidado que existías."

"¡Que frío!"

"Adiós, Kurin-San."

"...Adiós, Saitama-San"

Kudin solo ignoró el error del hombre y ambos se saludaron.

Ellas se fueron en sus sombras.

…

…

…

*¡Bang!-¡Bang!-KA-Pum-Pam…*

El campo de batalla se tornaba en el cielo.

Muchas partes de robots y algunas partes de personas volaban por los aires.

Esto es una completa carnicería. Las clones de Kurumi están luchando contra una gran cantidad de Bandersnatch.

Ellas son unas cien o doscientas Kurumis, los robots seguro superan el numero seiscientos.

Han pasado cinco minutos desde que la batalla dio comienzo. Si bien las clones de Kurumi logran destruir robots, ellas están perdiendo la batalla.

Una clon logra matar dos o tres y cuatro o cinco Bandersnatch son necesarios para matar una de ellas. Los robots ganará por cantidad.

Dentro de la nave Goetia.

Un hombre, con la cara pálida asta el punto de parecer muerto, él está sentando en algo parecido a un *trono* y también está disfrutando el resultado de la batalla.

"Bueno, esto no se nada nuevo."

En realidad está desepcionado.

"Ike, ¿Ya puedo unirme a la batalla?"

El hombre miró a su mano derecha. Una mujer rubia con ropa de secretaria le preguntó a Ike.

El tono de voz de Ellen es calmado y sin emoción, pero por dentro ella parece una niña tratando de abrir un regalo.

"No lo veo necesario y-"

*¡Booooom!*

Ellos miraron al frente y vieron una enorme explosión. Ambas naves están dando pelea.

"No parece que Ratatoskr este tomando la delantera. Hay que aprovechar la oportunidad para tomarlos desprevenidos. Recuerda que con Zodiac ellos pueden irse de un lugar a otro, es muy necesario el factor sorpresa."

Ella solo asintió en silencio.

Él miró la cantidad de Bandersnatch disponibles y algo le llamó la atención.

"Oh, ¿esa no es la lectura de Princess?"

Más que una pregunta, es una afirmación. Ellos miraron abajo y vieron la cabaña de dónde proviene la energía espiritual.

*¡Bishu~!…*

Las clones se confundieron un momento por la linea de luz que destruyó algunos robots. Todas miraron la dirección donde provenía el ataque.

"¡Saben, tampoco me pienso quedar atrás!"

El peli azul proclamó con mucha determinación. En sus manos se ubica una espada que superaba el tamaño de él, la espada es de color gris claro y tiene una franja púrpura en el medio; en la franja púrpura se encuentra algunas escrituras.

La empuñadura de la espada es de color dorado y la espada está emitiendo un brillo que no ciega, pero se ve potente.

Los ojos dorados del muchacho se llenaron de vida-

*¡Bishu~!-¡KA-!...*

Otro ataque de energía fue liberado de la espada, algunos robots fueron cortados y las nubes se disiparon al contacto del ataque.

Las clones no desaprovecharon esta abertura y comenzaron a atacar.

Una Kurumi con vestido diferente pisó la tierra y se acercó a dónde están Shidou y las dos Kurumis.

"¿¡Qué parte de *protejan a Shidou-San* no entendieron!?"

Una de la dos clones hizo un pequeño puchero.

"Oye, aún no lo abandonamos."

La otra chasqueó la lengua.

"Aaaaah~, Aaaaah~, siento que estás muy estresada."

Shidou sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su rostro.

"Oigan, lo hacen sonar como si yo no pudiera hacer nada."

La jefa de las kurumis solo negó con la cabeza con ira contenida y se apretó la punta de su nariz.

"Cuando vean que él está en peligro, usen su sombra para irse lo más rápido posible."

Ambas asintieron con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, *Yo*."

"Mantendremos a salvó a Shidou-San."

La jefa comenzó a volar para volver a la batalla y pensó.

"_Siento un deja vu."_

…

…

…

"Solo me queda alguien más. Que mala que fue Kudin, ella no me acompañó."

Kurumi con su vestido astral, fue a la Ciudad-K y se adentró en ella.

Muchas personas la saludaban y algunos le pedían que ella pare, pero *Nightmare*, con mucho cariño en sus palabras, ella les decía a las personas que no tenía tiempo.

La espíritu por fin llegó al lugar que buscaba.

Se pudo haber teleportado con su sombra, pero ella quería darle un vistazo por última vez a la Ciudad-K.

Entró a un edificio.

No cambió absolutamente nada desde que llegó a este mundo.

Piso de cerámica negra con una alfombra roja que conecta con el mostrador de recepción, detrás del mostrador hay un armario con puertas de vidrio, en el cual se pueden ver varias llaves.

Paredes de madera de roble, la mitad superior blanca y la inferior roja. En el lado derecho se puede ver escaleras de madera que conectan al segundo piso.

Y por supuesto, algo que no puede faltar de este lugar.

Una joven mujer despreocupada con cabello negro, ella está mirando su celular para ver las últimas noticias.

Una campana sonó cuando Kurumi entró al hotel.

"Hola buenas tardes y-¡Kurumi-Chan!, que sorpresa, pensé que aún estabas en todo el alboroto de Ciudad-A."

La mujer saludó con felicidad, su tono de voz es calmado y no parece importarle mucho que ella esté aquí; pero Kurumi la conoce muy bien.

"Buenas tardes Itsu-Chan. La Ciudad-A ya está asegurada, solo faltan que rescaten a el resto de sobrevivientes debajo de los escombros... Quería hablar contigo."

Kurumi se acarició su muñeca derecha con su otra mano y miró al suelo.

"¿Qué ocurre?. Apuesto que conseguiste novio y una vez que lo probaste ya no nos vamos a ver."

Itsuki preguntó con algo de curiosidad y realizó sus bromas casuales.

Kurumi se relajó al escuchar su chiste.

"Ja~, no, no, para nada… Pero si, me iré y no nos veremos durante un buen tiempo."

La amiga de la espíritu miró a Kurumi con incredulidad, luego habló.

"De verdad, pensé que podías moverte de un lugar a otro… ¿Hay un límite verdad?"

La actitud despreocupada de Itsuki desapareció, ahora se puede notar un rostro algo sorprendido.

Kurumi se acercó y se apoyó en le mostrador, ellas quedaron a solo un metro de distancia.

"Tsk~, si. Dónde voy está muy, muy lejos. Cuando dije que nunca conocerías a Shidou-San, yo no estaba bromeando. Para que no haya dudas, soy de otro planeta."

Kurumi decidió soltar la bomba sin seguro.

La encargada del hotel, solo suspiró con pesadez, luego relajó su postura y puso una sonrisa agridulce.

"Viniendo de ti, no parece extraño. Así que… ¿Esto es un adiós?"

"No, esto es un *asta luego*. Venía a saludar."

Itsuki salió del mostrador y se acercó a su amiga.

Para sorpresa de ella, la espíritu abrió los brazos con la intención de un abrazo, su amiga lo correspondió.

Kurumi miró al suelo, ya que Itsuki le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura. *Nightmare* le dijo.

"Ja~, conociéndote, vas a llorar cuando llegues a tu casa."

La encargada del hotel se rio.

"Al final acerté, te vas por un hombre. Que malas eres Kurumi-Chan."

La espíritu se rio con sinceridad, ambas se separaron.

Se dirigieron la mirada y Itsuki habló.

"Gracias por todo, Kurumi-Chan."

"Gracias por aceptarme tal como soy, Itsu-Chan."

"Jajá, creo que yo podría decir lo mismo."

"Kudin te manda saludos, ella no vino, dijo que no sería necesario que ambas se despidieran."

Itsuki se rio un poco.

"Por supuesto que no, ella sigue siendo tu."

"¿Eh, c-cómo?"

"Cuando vuelvas te digo. Pero ver a Kudin-Kun borracha fue lo mejor que hay."

La amiga de la espíritu sonrió al acordarse los eventos pasados. Kurumi decidió no cuestionarla y solo negó con la cabeza.

"Nos veremos pronto, Itsu-Chan. Serás la primera que veré cuando vuelva, te lo aseguro."

"Te estaré esperando, te deseo suerte intentando cazar a Shidou."

La espíritu rodó los ojos.

"Ara~, ya vas a empezar."

"No, no, solo te estoy reteniendo inconscientemente."

"Que tierno. Oh~, casi se me olvida, te de,,jo todas mis procesiones."

"Las cuidare para cuando vengas."

"Uff~, no te dejo mis cosas para que las cuides por mi, te los regalo.

"…"

Itsuki le hizo una señal para que se vaya. Kurumi asintió y se dejó hundir en su sombra, la espíritu la saludó con su mano antes de desaparecer.

Itsuki se quedó observando el lugar donde su amiga desapareció.

Ella miró las ventanas, el sol brillando con intensidad y el cielo despejado, es un día precioso.

"Qué día de mierda, parece que va a llover…"

Ella lo dijo en tono despreocupado y con mucho desgano.

Una suave lágrima recorrió el cachete de Itsuki.

…

"Ya estoy aquí~."

"Te tardaste mucho."

Kurumi anunció su llegada y Kotori no está contenta por el tiempo que ella tardó en llegar.

Kuseno le habló a la clon y a la original.

"Bueno, jovencitas, creo que este es el adiós. Me alegra haberlas ayudado."

La primera en responder fue Kudin.

"Gracias a ti por evitar que mi hermana muera."

*Efreet* escuchó eso, pero no comentó nada. Kurumi se inclinó ante Kuseno.

"Dr. Kuseno-San, estoy profundamente agradecida por la ayuda que nos haz dado. Esperó volver algún día."

"Te aseguro que estaré esperando tu llegada Kurumi-Kun, cuídense."

"¿Podríamos apurar los trámites?"

Kotori habló con un pie pisando repetidamente el suelo.

Ambas Kurumis asintieron.

Las espíritus dirigieron su mirada al portal.

Mukuru las miró y tragó saliva.

"Muku perderá la cabeza y no creo que Muku aguante mucho. Muku les sugiere entrar al portal todas juntas."

Kotori se tocó el labio inferior con un dedo, luego ella habló.

"Lo estuve pensando y creo que no tenemos más opción."

Rapunzel está con la piel pálida y sus piernas están temblando. Mukuru estuvo sobre forzando su maná y ya le está pasando factura, además, el portal se achicó un poco.

*Efreet* miró a las dos Kurumis.

"A la cuenta de tres. ¡Uno, dos, tres!"

…

*¡Bang!..*

La *cara* de un Bandersnatch voló en mil pedazos por un disparo.

La batalla ahora está más pareja, las clones tomaron mucha ventaja por los ataques de Shidou.

Este último está agotado, solo tiró seis rayos de luz, pero él ya está sudando y tiembla el agarre de su espada.

Aun así, sus ataques fueron muy efectivos.

Las clones que protegen a Shidou, aún se encuentran a su lado.

"Ara~, Shidou-San, tenemos que volver adentro de la cabaña, a penas puedes mantenerte de pie."

La otra clon habló.

"Si, tenemos todo controlado, no creo que haga falta que tú estés aquí."

Ambas miraron a Shidou.

Este solo mira la batalla.

Su cuerpo tiembla cada vez que él escucha el grito de agonía de una clon.

La nave de Goetia empezó a retroceder, pero abrió una puerta y de ahí salió una figura.

Pelo rubio, piel blanca y pálida, ojos color púrpura. Ella lleva una armadura de color platino… de armadura no tiene nada, es muy reveladora. La *armadura* está compuesta de lo que parece alas de metal.

Algunas clones se percataron de la nueva enemiga.

Shidou también la vio, al igual que las clones.

Las Kurumis que deben proteger al muchacho se pusieron algo tensas.

"Shidou-San, entra a la-"

*¡Bishu!-¡Boom!...*

"¡Agh!"

Shidou se tapó los oídos y sintió un ligero dolor en la espalda, una explosión levantó algunas pequeñas piedras.

Cuando él volvió abrir los ojos, pudo ver a una clon sin cabeza y a la otra con la mitad del cuerpo faltante.

"¡AAAAHHH!"

Él gritó ante está escena tan traumática.

Ellen chasqueó la lengua.

"Estuve esperando para ver si salía algún verdadero reto, pero se me acabo la paciencia."

Ella transformó su pequeño cañón en una espada de luz de color rojo.

"¡Ehm!"

La maga más fuerte se lanzó a la batalla.

"¡PROTEJANLO!"

La jefa de las clones gritó, algunas respondieron a la llamada, pero otras no pudieron por los Bandersnatch.

Ellen, en tan solo diecinueve segundos, ella ya había recorrido siete mil metros.

Las Kurumis se acercaron a Shidou y otras intentaron detener a la maga.

*Crack-Crack-Crack-Crack..*

Cabeza, brazos y piernas, las extremidades de las clones desaparecían al contacto con la espada de Ellen.

*¡Bang!-¡Bang!-¡Bang!-¡Bang!..."

Las Kurumis disparaban, pero un simple escudo bastaba para detener las balas.

"¡Eres mío, Itsuka Shidou!"

Él aún está asustado y no mejoró al ver toda la masacre, pero aún así, su agarre en la espada se tensó.

"¡Aaaaghh!"

Él gritó y un ataque de luz en forma horizontal venía en dirección a la maga.

*TZZ-TZZZ-Bishu~…*

Ellen desactivó su escudo y retuvo el ataque con una espada, con un poco de esfuerzo, ella lo desvío.

Shidou cayó agotado, ese ataque lo dejó vendido.

A solo tres mil metros del suelo y Ellen puede reclamar la cabeza de aquel joven muchacho.

Shidou sintió una energía recorrer su cuerpo, una energía que lo había abandonado hace unos minutos.

"¿Qué…?"

*¡Boom!*

El techo de la cabaña explotó.

*Bishu~-TZZ-TZZZ…*

Ellen miró a una Kurumi algo diferente, luego vio un reloj gigante en la espalda de ella.

*Nightmare* logró separarse de la maga, ella usó sus armas para detener el avance de Ellen.

"Asta que te indignante ha aparecer."

"Hola~, ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?"

Ellen la señaló con una espada.

"¿Por qué cambiaste de vestuario?"

La maga ignoró la pregunta de la espíritu, pero está última no se enojó y le respondió.

"Aaaah~, me tardaría unos cinco o diez minutos en contártelo."

La secretara de *Ike* negó con la cabeza.

"No, no creo que tengamos tanto tiempo, es una pena."

Ellen se acercó para atacar.

*¡Pum!...*

La maga frenó de golpe.

"¿Cómo-? Agh."

*Pam…*

La respuesta que recibió fue una patada en la cara.

Ellen se reincorporó rápidamente y solo tenía un poco de sangre en la nariz.

"Así que tienes nuevo armamento, me sorprendiste, lograste destruir mi protección de un solo disparo."

Kurumi se encogió de hombros.

"Uuuh~, ambas sabemos que ese no es tu mejor escudo."

Shidou miró esto y no sabía que pensar, él sintió una mano aferrarse a su pie.

"¿¡Eh!?"

Kudin le sonrió.

"No te preocupes, nos vamos de aquí."

Ella lo absorbió en su sombra.

Kurumi pudo observar eso de reojo y sonrió un poco.

"Fufú~, ya perdiste Ellen."

Ellen también vio esto, pero ella aún así no mostró ningún signo de descontento. La maga más poderosa apuntó con su espada a la espíritu.

"¿Piensas escapar Nightmare?"

Kurumi negó con la cabeza y observó el cielo nublado.

"Si, voy a escapar. No quiero tener que pelear, es más, quisiera evitar está pelea."

Ellen levantó una ceja, claramente ella no esperaba esa respuesta.

"¿Por qué pareces más tranquila e incluso más sabía? ¿Acaso crees que ganarás?"

"No, no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra ti, no necesito pelear para saberlo."

"De verdad, ¿no confías en tus habilidades y solo te rindes? No pensé que Nightmare caería tan bajo."

La espíritu se rio un poco.

"Aaaah~, ya rescaté a Shidou-San, ya no tengo motivos para pelear, es solo eso."

"Quieres decir, que si él estuviera aquí, tu atacarías sin dudar."

Kurumi asintió y su mirada…

"Por supuesto que sí, mi trabajo es defender al que no pueda hacerlo."

Ellen en ese momento vio en los ojos de Kurumi la serenidad, la paz y la determinación.

"_La_ _locura, la actitud sádica y su poca importancia a la vida de los demás… _No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo ¿Quién eres tú?"

"**¡****Aleph****!**"

Kurumi soltó su rifle y puso una posición de pelea diferente, está vez su posición era igual a cuando Bang les enseñó su técnica a Genos y Saitama.

"Un monstruo."

***¡****Bang****!**...*

Ella puso el cincuenta porciento de su maná y acortó la distancia entre ellas en un segundo.

*Ka~…*

Ellen esquivó un puño y ella intentó amputarle el brazo derecho.

Kurumi le dio una patada en la cintura, provocando que la maga se mueva a la derecha.

*PumPumPumPum…*

Kurumi volvió a tomar la iniciativa y tiró golpes combinados.

Ellen se cubrió y recibió varios golpes.

*¡Pam!...*

Una patada detuvo a Kurumi, está última se apartó y observó a su contrincante.

"¿Ara~, por qué no usas tu territorio?"

La maga la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Que me hayas enfrentado cuerpo a cuerpo, siento que usar mi territorio sería muy desventajoso para ti, además, quiero ver tus habilidades al máximo."

"Tus deseos son órdenes."

Los robots y las clones que se tomaron un segundo para ver la batalla, ellos solo vieron un borrón.

Ambas están yendo a una velocidad a más de mil trescientos kilómetros por hora.

Se pueden escuchar golpes y golpes, el viento se está poniendo violento.

Ellen recibió una patada en el pecho.

Kurumi se movió a tiempo para evitar que su pierna sea mutilada, pero recibió un corte en el muslo, la sangre no salía ya que el calor de la espada de luz coaguló la sangre.

"¡Mejoraste mucho, tu no podías mantener está velocidad durante más de veinte segundos!"

"¡Ja~, viniendo de ti, significa algo!'

Ellen intentó cortar la cabeza se su oponente.

Ella se agachó y empujó la mano de la maga para tener espacio libre.

*¡Pum!...*

"¡Ay, Ugh!"

Kurumi le golpeó la frente con la palma su mano.

La espíritu observó como el hombro de ella empezó a moverse.

Kurumi voló y evitó que la rebanaran por la mitad.

*¡Pam!...*

"¡Puf!"

Ella dio una vuelta en el aire y golpeó con su talón la cabeza de Ellen.

Kurumi se retiró y en un parpadeo la maga está al lado de ella.

*Pam-Pam…*

*Nightmare* actuó por instinto y desvió una espada que venía a su cabeza con la frente del pie.

Con su talón del otro pie cambió la trayectoria de una espada que miraba su abdomen.

Kurumi invocó su Flintlock.

*¡Bang!...*

Ellen movió su cabeza y su mejilla derecha fue cortada y su pelo también.

La espíritu volvió a retroceder.

Ellen observó a *Nightmare*.

"Lo admito, superaste mis expectativas."

Kurumi sonrió.

"Viniendo de ti, significa algo."

"_Ya habías dicho eso."_

*Nightmare* recordó algo.

"Ugh~, te estás conteniendo, eres mucho más rápida."

"Dije que quería disfrutar la batalla… pero no puedo darte un golpe, parece que ya sabes mi siguiente movimiento con solo verme y eso me frustra. Terminaré esto aquí y ahora."

Kurumi volvió a su postura de combate, pero mantenía su Flintlock en la mano.

Ellen acortó la distancia en un parpadeo, la espíritu uso el cien porciento de su maná y aún mantiene activado *Aleph*.

Chocaron golpes tras golpes y viajaron por toda la zona.

En algunos momentos *Nightmare* aprovechaba la cercanía y destruía a los Bandersnatch. La maga hizo lo mismo, pero con las clones.

Seguían chocando golpes… pero en realidad, Kurumi no lo hace, ella solo se protege con su Flintlock.

Ellen parecía que está en una buena fiesta.

"¡Es increíble, ahora mismo debemos estar superando la velocidad supersónica y me sigues el ritmo!"

La maga, mientras golpeaba con sus espadas, ella notó algo.

"¿¡Pero por cuánto tiempo!?"

Kurumi ya empezó ha largar humo y su piel se empezó a vaporizar.

"¡Deberías sentirte contenta, son contados con los dedos los que pueden seguirme el ritmo! ¡La maga más poderosa del mundo lo reconoce!"

Kurumi vio que Ellen aún se está conteniendo, pero la espíritu intuía que a Ellen le pasara lo mismo que a ella si se sobre esfuerza.

El Flintlock, está brillando con locura.

Kurumi solo tiene una oportunidad.

"¿¡*Maga más poderosa*!? ¡Pff~, nadie cree eso! ¿¡Dónde está esa molestia llamada Artemisia!? ¡No la veo por ningún lado!"

Los ataques de Ellen comenzaron a ser más salvajes.

"¿¡Que tonterías estás diciendo!?"

"_Mi pistola no aguantará más energía, tengo que liberarla, además, mi nervios se están por quemar… _¡Esa molestia es más fuerte que tú en todos los sentidos!"

Kurumi sonrió, la maga más poderosa está atacando como un animal.

"_Asta un niño puede predecir tus movimientos. Ahora, tú…"_

*¡Pam!...*

"¡Uff!"

Kurumi tiró una patada frontal y le quitó el aire a la rubia.

La espíritu, con quemaduras de tercer grado en su cuerpo, apuntó a Goetia.

***¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**...*

El arma prácticamente desapareció, Kurumi y Ellen se taparon los oídos por el ruido.

*¡TZZZZZZZZ!-¡CKR!-¡CKR!-¡CRAAACK!...*

El *campo de fuerza* que cubre la nave fue destruido y la bala casi traspasa toda la nave.

Kurumi sintió la energía de los seres vivos…

"_Por un momento pensé que te terminé matando."_

…

Issac miró frente suyo y vio un agujero del tamaño de una cabeza en dónde debería estar una televisión enorme.

Él miró al costado izquierdo de su *trono* y lo encontró destruido.

Él pudo haber muerto, pero aún así, el hombre sonrió y no es muy sana esa sonrisa.

"Eso, si es algo nuevo."

…

Cuando Ellen recuperó sus sentidos, vio al frente y no encontró a *Nightmare* por ningún lado.

Ella observó como las clones de Kurumi empezaron a meterse en su sombra para abandonar la escena.

A lo lejos vio como la nave de Fraxinus se fue sin inconvenientes.

"…Tu y Itsuka Shidou, ustedes dos, se lamentara el haberme hecho pasar tanta vergüenza."

Ese disparo de Kurumi, Ellen lo sabía, aquel disparo era la definición de mortal.

Kurumi la humilló, ella se creyó que tenía la batalla en la palma de su mano, pero al pensarlo.

"No le logré dar un golpe, ella jugó conmigo y estoy segura que ella me perdonó la vida… definitivamente la mataré."

…

...

…

"¿Mukuru se pondrá bien?"

"Shin, no te preocupes, ella recuperará la conciencia muy pronto."

La voz cansada de Reiner se escuchó en la sala médica de Fraxinus.

Shidou está al lado de unas de las tantas camas de hospital, él está menos de un metro en dónde se encuentra durmiendo Mukuru.

"¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a ella?"

La analista se tocó los anteojos.

"Diría que uso demasiada energía espiritual y su cuerpo no soportó la fatiga, solo se desmayó y lo que ella necesita es dormir."

El peli azul asintió con la cabeza y miró a un costado.

"Gracias Kurumi, por salvarme la vida a mi y a Mukuru."

Kudin lo miró y solo negó con la cabeza y con las manos.

"No hay nada que agradecer Shidou-San~."

"Por cierto, Ehm, cambiaste un poco tu estilo de vestir. ¡Te queda más bonito!"

Shidou dijo lo último por reflejo, él no quiere que ella piense que no le gusta el nuevo look.

Kudin sintió un hormigueo recorrer su espalda.

"Jiji~, gracias, pero no es necesario acortejarme."

Una sombra salió de la espalda de la clon, ella se apartó y Kurumi apareció.

"Fufú~, ha pasado un tiempo desde-"

"¡Reiner atiende a Kurumi!"

"Estoy en eso."

*Nightmare* parpadeó y ahora se encontraba en una cama con suero y vendajes en todo el cuerpo.

"Me curo rápido, no es necesario hacer esto por mí."

Reiner levantó la cabeza de una computadora y le respondió.

"Ya lo sé, pero es mejor asegurarnos de que no hay nada fuera de lo normal"

"Pff~, no tengo nada malo."

"¿Por qué tienes componentes metálicos en tu cuerpo?"

Shidou saltó sin dar ningún aviso.

"¿¡Q-Q-Qué!?"

Kurumi se tocó la barbilla y pensó.

"Uhm~, me había olvidado de eso. Mi cuerpo tiene componentes de Litio. Sufrí un ataque que rompió todos mis huesos y órganos, un doctor me curó y experimentó con mi cuerpo sin mi permiso. El Litio se unió a mi A.D.N y también a mí función celular, eso incluye mis huesos."

Reiner no parecía sorprendida y Shidou está con la cabeza dando vueltas. Él habló.

"¿El doctor Kuseno te hizo eso?"

"Si~, también mejoró mis armas, otro día te las mostraré."

Kudin tosió para llamar la atención de los presentes.

"Yo iré a casa, les contaré a las otras que estás bien, además, creo que *Yo* tendré muchas preguntas."

"Kudin, abstente a responderlas, yo lo haré."

La copia asintió en afirmación.

Luego de unos pocos saludos de despedida, la clon desapareció.

La analista de la nave seguía mirando una pantalla y habló.

"Nightmare, ¿Lograste vencer a Ellen?"

Kurumi se acomodó en la cama y respondió.

"Bueno~, si y no, solo la hice enojar para que perdiera la compostura, ella tampoco sabia sobre mis mejoras en las armas. No creo que esas técnicas funcionen otra vez… no quise matarla."

Reiner dejó de ver la pantalla y miró a la espíritu. Shidou, sonrió por el último comentario de Kurumi y comenzó a caminar para salir de la sala médica.

"Voy a buscar a Kotori, ya vuelvo."

Cuando el peli azul se fue, las mujeres se miraron.

Kurumi la miraba de forma neutral y Reiner con su propia mirada cansada.

La analista decidió romper el silencio.

"¿No piensas hacer un alboroto?"

"No, dañarás a Shidou-San y no quiero pelear."

"Jamás dañaría a Shin."

"Ja~, psicológicamente hablando, no creo que se lo tome muy bien cuando él sepa la verdad."

Reiner sonrió sin ninguna emoción.

"Haz madurado y cambiado, mi pequeña justiciera."

"…He madurado, pero no he cambiado, solo he mejorado."

Kurumi ignoró la parte de *pequeña justiciera*, lo hizo por el bien de la tripulación de la nave.

La analista sonrió sin vida.

"Si, definitivamente maduraste."

…

Después de que *Nightmare* terminara de curarse, lo cual ella lo vio innecesario, se fue a su hogar.

No es muy diferente de dónde vive Saitama con toda la destrucción, prácticamente se le podrían llamar vecinos.

Ella se teleportó dentro de su habitación, una habitación limpia y ordenada. Kurumi se acostó y solo miró el techo.

"Por fin, después de tanto tiempo…"

Ella sonrió con felicidad mientras se acordaba de todas sus posesiones, la espíritu se limitó a cerrar sus ojos.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la suavidad de su propia cama.

*Nightmare* abrió un ojo.

"Ara~, ¿por qué se comportan con tanta cautela? Se que están aquí, digan lo que tengan que decir."

Pasaron unos pocos segundos.

Varias Kurumis salieron de su sombra y la mirada de ellas es como la de un niño viendo un nuevo juguete.

"Uhm~, ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Podemos preguntarte aquí y ahora?"

Las clones no están seguras si deben o no hablar con ella, las Kurumis iban ha dejarla sola para que la espíritu descanse; pero las palabras de ella cambiaron sus opiniones.

La original asintió.

"Por supuesto~, no hay que dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy. Aaaah~, pregunten."

Una de las diez clones habló.

"¿Por qué el cambió de *mi* vestido astral?"

Kurumi se sentó en su cama.

"Estuve practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo durante un año, mi vestido se adaptó a mi forma de pelear, por eso cambió… No me miren así, ya sé que aquí solo pasaron un poca más de un mes y medio."

Las Kurumis solo dejaron de lado ese incongruencia y otra preguntó.

"¿Por qué dejaste vivir a Ellen? Me cuesta mucho~ creer que *Yo* desperdiciará una oportunidad como esa."

"No la quise matar."

"…¿¡Por qué!?..."

Todas preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Ellen tiene que pagar en vida por todo lo que ha hecho. Tarde o temprano, Ellen pagara lo que hizo y ella lo pagará en vida."

Todas se quedaron mudas y levantaron una ceja, confusión y miles de preguntas llenaron la cabeza de todas las presentes y todas las ocultas.

Kurumi esperó con paciencia la siguiente pregunta.

Una clon rompió el silencio incomodo.

"Podríamos preguntarte muchas cosas, pero… Ugh~, ¡no quiero sonar ofensiva!, pero solo se me ocurre decir esto. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan calmada? ¿Por qué de repente te interesa la vida de las demás personas?"

La clon esperó y rezó para que su original no la matase, aunque en el fondo de su corazón, ella si quería que Kurumi le dispare.

Luego de unos pocos segundos para reacomodar algunas ideas, ella habló con una sonrisa que no mostraba signos de falsedad.

"No me ocurre nada. En ese mundo conocí personas que, a pesar de saber los pecados que cometí, ellos me ayudaron y me dejaron ver algunos de mis fatales errores. Estoy calmada porque ya tengo en claro mis objetivos y metas, además, desde ahora quiero disfrutar un poco la vida."

Kurumi hizo una pausa y respiró e exhaló para reanudar sus palabras.

"La vida de las demás personas, la mayoría de mis víctimas no merecían la muerte, quizás una buena paliza; pero no la muerte. Se que cuando asesine a Phantom el mundo se reiniciará, pero en todos estos años he dañado y destruido a muchas familias. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte vivir mi propia vida y arruinar las demás. Lo de Ellen ya lo expliqué… También está el hecho de que conseguí una amiga, pero me lo guardaré para mi."

Las clones miraron a Kurumi con ojos confundidos y abatidos.

La original, inconscientemente, ella borró su acento.

Todas llegaron a una conclusión y una clon la dijo.

"Yo~… No te conozco."

"…Ja~, ya lo sé."

La habitación se llenó de silencio.

Todas las clones miraron a la actual Kurumi, ninguna sabía que decir o preguntar. Me corrijo, ninguna sabe como hablar ante ella.

Las Kurumis sentían que hablaban con otra persona.

*Pom-Pom-Pom…*

Un golpe en la puerta de salida llamó la atención de todas.

"Iré a revisar."

Una clon salió del lugar y internamente agradeció ha quien estuviera afuera.

Las demás clones se hundieron en su sombra, lo último que ellas vieron es una sonrisa tranquilizadora de *Nightmare*.

"*Yo*, tienes compañía, Shidou-San~ está en la puerta. ¿Lo dejo pasar?"

"Yo iré."

Kurumi se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió sin dudar.

"Hola Kurumi, vine sin avisar, perdón."

"Fufú~, no hay problema, adelante."

Shidou entró al edificio con unas bolsas llenas de comidas y también lo seguía un pequeño robot volador.

"Pff~, supongo que Kotori no tendría tanta confianza."

"Me fue imposible convencerla."

Shidou movió la cabeza con incomodidad.

"Perdón que sea algo apurado, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer, volveré un poco más tarde, ¿está bien?"

Él dejó las bolsas arriba de una mesa. Empezó a sacar vegetales y algunas variedades de carne.

"Ara~, Shidou-San, es muy amable de tu parte que traigas todo esto, ¿Pero no crees que es demasiado?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?... Ellas no te lo dijeron, cocinare por ti durante una semana."

"¿Y eso se debe…?"

"Bueno, se los prometí a tus clones que me protegían, ellas me tenían que dejar salir ha la batalla y yo iría a tu casa para cocinar durante una semana, eso es todo."

Kurumi dijo un *oh~* y miró a él muchacho, Shidou lavó algunas verduras y comenzó a cortarlas.

"Te ayudo~"

"No es necesario."

"No estaba preguntando. Ja~, estás en mi casa, por lo que son mis reglas."

Shidou, aún con dudas, permitió que Kurumi la ayudase.

La espíritu habló.

"Creo que prepararé mucha comida, tengo hambre… Por cierto, Shidou-San~, ¿sabes hacer masajes?"

Él levantó una ceja, luego suspiró.

"No, no lo sé. Quieres que te haga masajes, ¿verdad?"

"Si~. perdí ha mi ciborg masajeado en el otro mundo."

"¡Soy solo un remplazo!"

Kurumi se rio y Shidou cambió su mirada molesta por una sonrisa.

La espíritu volvió a hablar.

"¿Qué tienes que hacer Shidou-San?"

"Uhm, tengo que comprar algo de comida para la casa, limpiar el primer piso de mi casa. También iré al departamento de Nia para limpiarlo, luego volveré."

"…Cuando vuelvas, ¿Te parece ir a caminar? El plan es ir y ver dónde nos depara el tiempo."

Shidou lo pensó un momento.

"Claro, iré contigo a una cita."

"No es una cita, solo quiero tener a alguien con quién compartir algo."

"¿…Un amigo?"

"Ugh~, no lo quería decir así. Pero estás en lo correcto, un amigo y en un futuro, quien sabe, quizás algo más."

"Tsk, ya estás empezando a molestarme."

Shidou chasqueó la lengua, pero él se rio.

"Me agrada la nueva tu."

Kurumi levantó una ceja.

"¿Por qué será?"

"Eres más sincera con tus sentimientos. Al menos, ahora no me quieres alejar y admitiste que quizás podríamos tener algo."

"¿Mas sincera dices? Ara~, Shidou-San, quieres repetir~ lo de la última vez."

El peli azul la miró con algo de confusión y luego sus mejillas tomaron el color de un tomate.

"¡No, además, Nunca llegamos a eso! Aún así, tu esencia no cambió. Sigues molestándome cuando puedes."

Shidou suspiró para calmarse y Kurumi se rio.

El cielo nublado se despejó y el sol está brillando con intensidad, pero sin hacer que el clima sea caluroso.

Con esto se-

"Reiner-Chan, vamos, aprovechemos el descanso para ir a comer algún lado."

Oh, ya voy Kotori, un segundo.

"Vamos, ese libro no desaparecerá."

Kotori, solo tomará un segundo.

"Uff, está bien, te espero en el comedor, ¿te encargo lo de siempre?"

Si, gracias Kotori.

Kotori me está esperando, por lo que no puedo tomarme mi tiempo para despedirme apropiadamente.

Solo diré, que mi pequeña justiciera logró aprender una hermosa lección. *El valor de una vida*.

**FIN**

…

**/Notas de autor\**

…

**Y acá termina todo señoras y señores.**

**Les agradezco mucho a las personas que comentaron mi historia, ya que me ayudaron ha encaminar la historia y no realizar algunos errores.**

**Un agradecimiento especial para Doom, Guest y Guest01, que siempre estuvieron ahí.**

**Y por supuesto, gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia.**

**Seguro que en un futuro traigo OVAS, saben, en el borrador hay momentos dónde no pude poner en la historia.**

**Sacaré una Parte dos de esta historia cuando terminen el arco de Garou en el manga. Yo quiero ver que tan poderoso lo hicieron.**

**Sin nada más que decir, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Un espíritu entre monstruos.**


End file.
